Ariana Potter, Premier Cycle
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Quatre siècles après l'Histoire du héro du monde Sorcier Harry Potter, sa descendante Ariana, finit ses études à Hogwart. Son meilleur ami, Joshua Ollivander part en voyage initiatique. Mais des créatures démoniaques le poursuivent...
1. I Joshua Ollivander

**Introduction **

**à l'Univers d'Ariana Potter**

Avis à tous ceux qui ont apprécié ma précédente série « Le Corbeau », en attendant une seconde saison des aventures de Pierrick Chaldo, je vous propose une nouvelle série tout aussi voir plus impressionnante. Cette saga aura des liens avec « Le Corbeau » mais en même temps en sera suffisamment éloigné dans le temps pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'interaction trop importante. Par contre, des noms biens connus des lecteurs du Corbeau et de la série originale « Harry Potter » apparaîtront.

La principale raison de cette introduction est de vous expliquer comment se subdivise cette saga. Au départ, je pensais qu'elle ne ferait que six voir sept épisodes. Mais au fil du temps, elle est devenue plus ambitieuse. Je ne peux pas dire combien il y aura d'épisodes au total. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'en compte sept mais ce n'est pas encore la fin. Pour cette raison, j'ai divisé la série en deux cycles :

1er Cycle : Dans l'Ombre des Secrets (cinq épisodes).2ème Cycle : nombre d'épisode total inconnus pour le moment. Et je garde le titre secret car le suspense est important dans cette série.

Je sais, ça doit vous sembler trop gros. Mais je compte bien faire en sorte que vous ne vous ennuyez pas durant la lecture. Au programme des aventures d'Ariana Potter : des mystères, des combats, du suspense, des personnages par dizaines,… J'espère que cette saga vous plaira autant à lire que j'ai de plaisir à l'écrire.

**PREMIER CYCLE**

_Dans l'Ombre des Secrets_

**ARIANA**

**POTTER**

_Et _

_Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli_

**CHAPITRE I : JOSHUA OLLIVANDER**

La nuit était sombre. Très sombre. L'éclat d'argent de la lune ne parvenait pas à traverser la dense frondaison. Cette forêt tropicale ne rassurait pas le jeune Joshua Ollivander. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de cette frayeur naturelle. Un autre peur lui occupait l'esprit. Une peur instinctive. Son instinct de survie le poussait à courir entre les arbres noueux. Il aurait pu transplaner, comme tout sorcier. Mais son sixième sens, qui c'était accru ces derniers mois, lui intimait de ne pas le faire pour le moment.

Et pourtant, il savait où il irait. A Londres, Square Grimmaurd. Il savait que là-bas, dans une vieille maison, se trouvait sa meilleure amie : Ariana Potter.

S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur un arbre, il se surprit, malgré sa peur, à penser à cette fille, pas très grande, arborant une longue chevelure noire qu'elle coiffait généralement de couettes ou d'une tresse, des yeux d'un vert brillant. Si elle avait porté des lunettes, la ressemblance avec son illustre ancêtre aurait été vraiment frappante. Son ancêtre, le héro de la communauté magique britannique : Harry Potter. Elle possédait le même esprit un peu trop fonceur irréfléchi. Une vraie Gryffondor ! La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Contrairement à lui, elle avait été dans la tranche haute des élèves de Hogwart. Excellente en tout, sauf en Histoire de la Magie.

Il se remémora leur dernier jour à Hogwart, l'école britannique de Sorcellerie. C'était il y a seulement quatre mois. La journée était ensoleillée. Le soir allait se dérouler le traditionnel festin de fin d'année. Le dernier pour eux. Le lendemain, ils allaient prendre une dernière fois le Hogwart Express.

« Eh Joshua ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais planter là ? »

Joshua Ollivander aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il baissa les yeux qu'il avait fixés durant de longues minutes sur les toits d'ardoise des tours du château. Il sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie courir vers lui, le visage rayonnant. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour les couettes. Cela lui donnait un air de gamine innocente.

« Alors, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta t-elle une fois près de lui.

-Rien, répondit-il. Je regardais le château une dernière fois. Nous n'y reviendrons peut-être plus jamais. »

Ariana se tourna à son tour vers le château de pierre grise. Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur son visage. Elle revit tous les bons et les mauvais moments passés à l'abri de ces murs. Elle n'en regrettait aucun.

Tout d'un coup, son sourire devint plus malicieux. Son regard pointa vers son ami. Elle le sortit brutalement de sa rêverie à l'aide d'une grande claque dans le dos. Joshua fit un pas en avant sous le coup.

« Je te savais nostalgique, mais pas à ce point là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Merci de m'avoir déplacé deux vertèbres.

-J'ai pas tapé si fort que ça. Rentrons, le festin va commencer. »

Quand Joshua et Ariana passèrent la grande porte du hall, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant, visiblement âgée de treize ou quatorze ans vint à leur rencontre. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant, la faisant ressembler quasiment trait pour trait à son ancêtre Lilly Potter. Heather était la jeune sœur d'Ariana. Elle finissait sa quatrième année qu'elle avait réussie avec plus ou moins de succès. Son sourire était plein de malice quand elle s'adressa aux deux amis.

« Ben alors ! Vous étiez où ? demanda-t-elle. C'est un peu louche cette disparition ! »

Loin de rougir de gêne, Joshua et Ariana se contentèrent de sourire. Ce genre d'allusion ne les touchait pas. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, ils s'aimaient, oui, mais comme un frère et une sœur. Le sourire d'Ariana changea d'un coup, devenant plus malicieux que sa sœur.

« Et toi ? fit-elle. Je crois bien t'avoir vu t'esquiver avec Allan main dans la main tout à l'heure. Vous alliez dans la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heather se mit à rougir si vite que Joshua n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la fumée surgir par ses oreilles. Ce qui dans son cas lui aurait donné l'air d'avoir pris feu.

« On…on a juste vérifié ensemble les réponses des examens, justifia maladroitement la jeune fille.

-Ouais. L'examen de langue surtout. Sans oublier celui de massage.

-Ariana ! »

Le repas était placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur. A la table des Gryffondors, Ariana mettait l'ambiance, comme à son habitude. Son humour légèrement cynique déridait tout le monde une fois de plus. Certains dernière année en particulier avaient besoin de sourire. Des larmes coulaient, tristesse de quitter ce château où ils avaient vécu tant de choses durant sept ans. Rires. Pleurs. Premiers Amours. Premiers combats. Amitiés. Rivalités.

« Vous avez de la chance ! s'exclama Heather. Vous en avez enfin fini avec cette prison.

-Ne crois pas ça, répliqua Joshua. Tu comprendras dans trois ans. Tu verras que tu ne voudras pas quitter ce château. Ici, nous avons grandi. Nous nous sommes construits petit à petit. Nous y avons rit et pleuré. Et maintenant, nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend en dehors de ces murs.

-Sauf pour toi Josh, lança Ariana. Tu pars en voyage initiatique dés la semaine prochaine. T'as intérêt à m'écrire.

-Je te le promets. Mais et toi, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Quel métier ?

-Non. Je vais déjà prendre quelques vacances. Après je verrais.

-La connaissant, ça va prendre six mois, éructa Heather.

-C'est pas moi qui met deux heures pour choisir un rouge à lèvres, fit remarquer sa sœur.

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! »

Qu'est-ce qui les attendait dehors ? Quand il avait dit cela à la petite sœur de son amie, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il se retrouverait à l'autre bout du monde, dans une forêt cauchemardesque, traqué par… il ne savait pas par quoi. Il ressentait toutes les ténèbres de leurs âmes. Si on pouvait appeler cette aura maléfique ainsi. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son voyage à la recherche de la magie originelle de par le monde, sa conscience des forces présentes, stagnantes ou circulantes en ce monde, s'était accrue. C'était grâce à ça qu'il avait ressenti leurs présences. La peur s'était insinuée dans son être en même temps. Une peur originelle, celle de mourir. Et depuis, il fuyait pour sa vie.

Soudain, une autre présence apparut de nulle part. Une présence ténébreuse également, mais pas maléfique. Une présence humaine. Une présence alourdit d'une colère sourde mais contrôlée. Il ressentit le flux magique du dernier arrivant s'accélérer. Ce sorcier, qui qu'il soit, se battait contre ces êtres maléfiques. Qui était-il ? Joshua repoussa cette question. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il profita de cette intervention inattendue pour transplaner. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le combat s'était terminé aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Et qu'une haute silhouette drapée dans un grand manteau noir l'avait observé, perchée sur une branche.

La silhouette était un homme de vingt-cinq ans environ. Il arborait un teint clair, contrastant avec sa tenue essentiellement noire. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi sombres. Sa main tenait encore sa baguette. Il la rangea dans le logement prévu à cet effet dans sa ceinture derrière son dos.

« Il s'est enfui, murmura-t-il.

-J'aurais fait pareil à sa place, dit une voix dans sa tête. Tu as une idée de la façon dont il les a repérés ?

-Aucune. Mais ça lui a sauvé la vie. Il faut le retrouver maintenant. Je t'envois sa photo pour identification. »

Il appuya sur un bouton de sa montre. Un clavier en trois dimensions en surgit et se posa sur son avant-bras. Le mini-ordinateur semblait fait de lumière figé. En même temps des lunettes apparurent devant ses yeux, comme surgissant du petit appareil logé derrière son oreille droite. Les lunettes lui servaient d'écran. Il pianota sur le clavier, sélectionnant quelques photos prises sur le vif de Joshua Ollivander.

« J'ai reçu, je lance la recherche, dit la voix. Tu rentres ?

-Non, je reste sur le terrain. Trouve au plus vite.

-Julia aimerait te voir. Elle a dit que si tu rentres, elle te ferait ses fameux casse-croûtes.

-C'est une idée appétissante. Mais la mission avant tout. Tu as trouvé ?

-Ça y est. Je t'envois le fichier. »

Le texte accompagné de photos défila sur l'intérieur des lunettes.

« Il s'agit de Joshua Ollivander.

-De la famille de fabricants de baguettes britanniques ? fit la silhouette.

-Tout à fait. C'est le fils aîné, amené à reprendre l'affaire familiale. Ce qui explique pourquoi il était dans ce coin perdu. Les fabricants de baguettes sont connus pour faire des voyages initiatiques avant de se lancer dans le commerce. Heureusement, lui a réussi à s'échapper.

-On a donc une idée de sa destination, il doit être rentré en Grande-Bretagne. Fais-moi une liste de ses refuges possibles.

-Sa famille vit à Diagon Alley[1]. Ses grands-parents paternels sont à York. Du côté de sa mère, ils sont morts tous les deux il y a des années. Sinon, il a deux oncles et une tante ainsi que des cousins disséminés dans toute la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faille être aussi large. Je vais à Londres. Continue tes recherches sur lui et active nos agents au Ministère britannique de la Magie.

-OK. »

A peine apparu au milieu d'un square comme il en existe des centaines dans la capitale anglaise, Joshua Ollivander sortit sa baguette et scruta le moindre recoin autour de lui. Il était quasi-impossible qu'il ait été suivi mais son sixième sens restait inexplicablement en alerte. Ce ne devait être qu'un effet de la poussée d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressenti. Le soleil se couchait dans l'alignement d'une des rues partant de Grimmaurd Square. La lumière orange découpait les arbres sur fond flamboyant. Lorsqu'il fut assez calmé, il se releva. En cette période scolaire, le square était vide. Heureusement, ainsi il n'aurait pas à utiliser un sortilège d'amnésie. Joshua pensait qu'il était presque 19 heure. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Sa main refusa de la lâcher malgré tout.

La rue entourant le square était déserte. A un carrefour au loin, Joshua devinait des véhicules de formes arrondies et fuselées visiblement montés sur rien. Comment les Moldus les appelaient-ils déjà ? Des boitures ou quelque chose comme ça. Un bourdonnement discret mais incessant attira son regard vers le ciel. Les mêmes engins volaient haut au dessus des buildings, suivant des voies balisées par des plots lumineux flottants dans l'air sans magie. Les plots étaient toujours par quatre, formant un tunnel de coupe carrée dans lequel circulaient les engins. C'était toujours pour lui un spectacle impressionnant que les miracles de la technologie moldue.

Joshua se détourna de ce spectacle pour traverser la rue. Il se dirigea vers la séparation des maisons 11 et 13. A mesure qu'il s'en approchait, les deux maisons s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une autre, visiblement plus ancienne, portant le numéro 12. Loin d'en être étonné, Joshua ouvrit le portail et vint frapper à la porte de chêne de style victorien. La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qu'il avait vue en pensée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé en quatre mois. Ce soir, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une longue natte. Elle sourit en reconnaissant son ami d'enfance.

« Josh ! fit-elle. Tu es déjà revenu de ton voyage ?

-Non je… balbutia-t-il.

-Tu vas bien ? »

Elle venait de remarquer la mine affolée de Joshua malgré un certain calme retrouvé. Elle s'effaça de l'embrasure pour le laisser entrer.

Joshua avait l'air dans tous ses états. Pour le requinquer un peu, elle demanda à son elfe de maison de lui apporter de quoi manger et boire. Joshua n'y toucha pas tout de suite.

« Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé, ordonna Ariana.

-Je… je faisais mon voyage initiatique, raconta t-il. Il y a environ un mois, j'ai remarqué que je percevais plus facilement et plus distinctement la présence de Magie autour de moi. C'est la que j'ai compris que la Magie est en toute chose. Même chez les Moldus, les animaux ou les arbres non-magiques. La seule différence tient en l'intensité du flux.

-Josh, tu t'éloignes du sujet. Comme toujours.

-Désolé. Je me suis mis à pratiqué une certaine méditation pour ressentir encore plus intensément cette Magie environnante. Mais il y a une semaine, j'ai senti autre chose. Ça ne ressemblait à rien d'humain ni de naturel. C'était une Magie si noire, si démoniaque qu'elle ne pouvait pas être de ce monde. Mais ce qui m'a fait peur, c'est que ces… êtres, à défaut de pouvoir les désigner plus précisément, en ont après moi. Ils ne cessaient de venir dans ma direction quand je m'éloignais. Même des transplanages courts ne permettaient pas de s'en débarrasser. Je ne voulais pas faire un transplanage long et venir directement me réfugier ici car mon instinct me disait qu'il parviendrait à me suivre. J'ai attendu, continuant de fuir durant toute une semaine. La fatigue me gagnait et je me pensais perdu. Mais il y a quelques minutes, quelque chose s'est passé. J'ai senti une autre présence. Humaine cette fois-ci. Sombre mais pas autant que ces créatures. Et pourtant, cette présence m'a aussi fait peur. Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se battait contre ces créatures. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. Je dois te sembler ridicule. J'ai eu peur de quelque chose que je n'ai même pas vu.

-Depuis combien de temps on se connait Josh ?

-Depuis le jardin d'enfant, quand tu m'as volé mes bonbons.

-Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas du genre à mentir. Et tu n'as jamais eu un excellent sens de l'humour donc je ne pense pas que ça soit une blague. Ne t'en fais pas. Ici tu es en sécurité. Mon père a renforcé les sortilèges de protection. Je pensais qu'il était parano mais tant mieux vu ce que tu viens de me raconter.

-Mais on ne va pas rester ici durant des mois quand même ?

-Il vaut mieux en parler à un expert. Mais je crois que mon idée ne va pas te plaire. »

Joshua ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il fixait son amie comme si elle venait de parler d'aller voir les Centaures.

« Non, gémit-il. Pas lui. Pas Alastor.

-Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre capable de t'écouter sans se mettre à rire ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'il va rire.

-C'est vrai. Mais en attendant, il fait parti de l'Unité d'Investigation Spéciale des Aurors. Alors je ne vois pas de personne plus qualifié.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais dormir quelques heures. Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. »

Dans la rue, deux silhouettes emmitouflées dans des manteaux sombres regardaient la séparation entre les maisons numéro 11 et 13. Des yeux rouges brillaient sous la lumière de l'éclairage publique dans les ténèbres de leurs cagoules.

« Il se cache. »

La voix était sifflante comme celle d'un vieux serpent. Malgré tout, on pouvait y sentir une certaine énergie. Une énergie malfaisante.

« Leur Magie, comme ils l'appellent, est devenue plus puissante que nous l'avions imaginé. Ce sera plus compliqué que prévu.

-Ce n'est rien. Nous atteindrons quand même notre but. Rien ne peut nous arrêter.

-Et cet humain qui est parvenu à nous repousser ?

-C'est ce qu'ils appellent la « chance ». Nous le tuerons s'il ose se représenter devant nous, comme l'autre.

-Et pour celui-ci. Nous ne pouvons faire qu'attendre.

-Notre patiente est infinie. »

* * *

[1] Chemin de Traverse.


	2. II L'Homme en Noir

**CHAPITRE II : L'HOMME EN NOIR**

Ariana laissa Joshua dormir durant tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour récupérer. Il dormit toute la journée et la nuit suivante. Il ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin du jour suivant. Quand il descendit à la cuisine, il trouva Arian attablée devant un petit déjeuner et lisant le journal du matin.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda t-il.

-Environ trente-six heures, répondit-elle. Tu avais vraiment du sommeil à rattraper. Mange donc un morceau. Nous avons encore le temps avant de nous rendre au Ministère. »

Joshua prit une tasse de thé et se beurra quelques toasts. Il avait faim mais ne parvenait pas à avaler grand-chose. Le souvenir de ces présences maléfiques obnubilait toujours son esprit. Et cette autre présence, sombre, ténébreuse, qui avait soudain surgi comme un démon des Enfers. Finalement, l'idée d'aller voir Alastor Weasley n'était pas si mauvaise. Même s'il n'appréciait pas certains de ces côtés, il était un véritable ami.

Après le petit-déjeuner et une toilette nécessaire, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'âtre de la cheminée du salon. Ariana tendit à Joshua le pot de poudre de cheminette. Elle en prit elle-même une pincée avant de se placer devant le foyer. Elle jeta la pincée dans le feu qui prit une couleur verte émeraude.

« Ministère de la Magie, annonça-t-elle en avançant dans les flammes. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans un gigantesque hall dallé. Le Ministère britannique de la Magie venait à peine d'ouvrir ses portes mais déjà, du monde envahissait le hall et s'engouffrait dans les ascenseurs. Une fontaine occupait une partie du hall. Les jets d'eau jaillissaient de divers endroits d'une statue représentant un sorcier et une sorcière à l'allure hautaine. Ariana se souvenait que son père lui avait dit qu'il y a quelques siècles, cette statue comportait aussi des représentations de quelques créatures magiques comme un elfe de maison et un centaure regardant le couple de sorcier avec envie. La statue fut détruite durant une bataille opposant l'illustre professeur Albus Dumbledore et le mage noir Voldemort. Depuis, le temps avait passé et la statue avait été reconstruite. Les Sorciers voulaient faire croire qu'ils avaient appris la leçon de leurs erreurs passées en n'érigeant pas la même. Mais il faut croire que les habitudes ont la vie dure. Même sans la présence des créatures autour, il était clair que ce couple de sorciers se croyait supérieur aux autres.

Arian et Joshua montèrent dans un ascenseur déjà bondé. Les étages défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une voix annonce :

« Quartier Général des Aurors. »

Ils descendirent, bousculant au passage quelques occupants ne désirant pas descendre à cet étage. Ils se dirigèrent vers une double porte noire frappé d'un sceau sur toute sa surface. Il représentait un phénix enflammé les ailes déployées tenant dans ses griffes un serpent sombre. Une phrase que Joshua jugea pompeuse surplombait le tout :

« Quand les Ténèbres viennent, nous venons aussi. »

Ils viennent faire quoi ? Prendre le thé ?

Ariana poussa la porte. Tout était visiblement fait pour impressionner les gens passant cette porte. Sur les murs, des photos animés des anciens directeur des Aurors toisant les visiteurs. Parmi eux, un homme aux cheveux le faisant ressembler à un vieux lion. L'étiquette indiquait Rufus Scrimgeour.

Un bureau faisait office d'accueil.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda l'agent d'accueil d'un ton sec.

-Nous voudrions voir Alastor Weasley, dit Ariana.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Non. Dîtes-lui que Joshua Ollivander et Ariana Potter veulent le voir. Nous sommes de vieux amis.

-Potter ! s'exclama l'auror changeant subitement de ton. Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Je vais le prévenir immédiatement. »

L'agent d'accueil s'éloigna.

« Parfois, la célébrité de ta famille est utile, dit Joshua.

-Ce n'est pas celle de ma famille, grommela Ariana. C'est celle de mon ancêtre. »

Joshua sourit. Ariana n'avait pas changé sur ce point. Elle refusait toujours d'être traitée de manière différente pour ce que son ancêtre avait fait quatre siècles plus tôt. Elle préfèrerait être reconnue pour quelque chose qu'elle a fait elle-même. Mais vu qu'elle ne faisait rien pour le moment.

« Salut les amis ! claironna une voix grave. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

L'homme qui approchait était assez grand mais surtout plutôt musclé. Il arborait des cheveux roux coupés courts et des tâches de rousseur assez discrètes. Ses yeux marron étaient souriants. Alastor Weasley descendait du meilleur ami d'Harry Potter : Ronald Weasley. Il était plus âgé que Joshua et Ariana de trois ans mais les connaissait depuis gamin. Dés qu'il quitta Hogwart, Alastor s'engagea chez les Aurors. Il était rapidement devenu un de leurs meilleurs hommes.

Joshua l'avait toujours trouvé spécial. Certains côté de la personnalité du jeune auror ne lui plaisait pas, comme son attitude bataillarde et son côté bagarreur. A Hogwart, il avait eu pas mal de punitions pour avoir provoqué des altercations ou répondu à des provocations. Et généralement, ses adversaires n'étaient pas beaux à voir après. Surtout, qu'il ne se démontait pas face au nombre et qu'il ne les laissait pas s'échapper, n'hésitant pas à les poursuivre. Il se battait aussi bien à la baguette qu'à mains nues. Malgré cette scolarité, il avait été très apprécié car ces combats n'étaient jamais gratuits. Il se battait toujours pour aider ou défendre quelqu'un. Ou par vengeance pour lui ou pour les autres. Il s'était souvent attiré les foudres des professeurs après avoir défendu Ariana et Joshua durant leurs premières années à l'école. De plus, il avait obtenu la première place de sa promotion en Défense contre les Forces du Mal aux ASPIC, ainsi que des notes excellentes en d'autres matières comme les Potions, les Sortilèges ou le Soin aux créatures magiques.

Alastor les emmena dans son bureau et les invita à s'asseoir en leur servant du thé.

« Je te croyais en voyage initiatique Josh, fit-il.

-C'est justement de ça qu'on est venu te parler, dit Ariana. Josh a été attaqué durant son voyage.

-Quoi ? Raconte-moi tout. »

Joshua raconta tout ce qui c'était passé. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Alastor l'écouta attentivement.

« T'es sûr que t'as pas fumé un truc bizarre ? sourit Alastor à la fin du récit.

-Je suis très sérieux Alastor, dit Joshua. Je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'en rire. Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes tout à la rigolade ?

-Ça va, calme-toi. Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère. Tu as bien fait de revenir. Mais si tu comptes reprendre ton voyage un jour, il va falloir régler ce problème.

-Et comment tu comptes t-y prendre ? On va aller se balader avec une pancarte : « Appât pour être maléfique » ?

-Non. On va le faire sans pancarte.

-Tu es malade ! J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! Tu veux vraiment qu'ils me coincent !

-Si tu restes caché, on ne pourra pas les arrêter et tu ne seras jamais tranquille. Tu veux vivre caché dans la peur toute ta vie ?

-Non mais…

-Il a raison, acquiesça Ariana. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais je n'en vois pas d'autre. Ne t'en fais pas, Alastor sait se battre, et nous ne sommes pas maladroit avec nos baguettes nous non-plus. »

Joshua hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Alastor se leva et ouvrit une armoire situé derrière son bureau. Il y prit une ceinture comportant plusieurs étuis. Ariana y reconnu une baguette et un couteau mais n'eut pas le temps d'identifier le reste du matériel car elle disparut rapidement sous la tenue de l'auror autour de sa taille. Il sortit une autre baguette de sa poche intérieure et d'un coup sur son torse, changea sa robe en une tenue moldue, sa robe devenant un long manteau de couleur bleue. Les poches de la ceinture demeuraient cachées.

« Si on allait faire une petite ballade, sourit Alastor de ce sourire légèrement avide d'action que n'appréciait pas Joshua. »

Joshua Ollivander sortit du Ministère par l'entrée des visiteurs avec deux individus. Caché parmi la foule de moldus, l'homme en noir les observait sans se faire repérer. Ses lunettes zoomaient sur eux.

« L'info de notre agent aux Aurors était bonne, pensa t-il. Il était bien ici. Identifie les deux autres.

-Pour le roux, j'ai déjà tout, dit la voix dans sa tête. Notre agent m'a donné son identité. Il s'agit d'Alastor Weasley, auror à l'Unité d'Investigation Spéciale.

-Le haut du panier des Aurors.

-Et même s'il n'a que trois ans de service, il est considéré comme un des meilleures hommes de cette unité malgré une attitude un peu « rentre dedans ».

-Et la fille ?

-Je cherche.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Ollivander. Commence par sa promotion à Hogwart.

-J'y ai pensé. Ça y est. Et bien !

-Quoi ?

-Cette demoiselle se nomme Ariana Potter.

-Descendante d'Harry Potter ?

-Tout à fait. Même promotion que Joshua Ollivander à Gryffondor. D'excellente note dans toutes les matières sauf en Histoire. Actuellement sans profession. Ça ne devrait pas trop la gêner, sa famille est très riche.

-Ils ont dû venir parler des Êtres à cet auror. Et maintenant, ils utilisent la technique de l'appât.

-C'est dangereux mais je les comprends. Ils veulent savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Tu mets en place une surveillance satellite sur Londres. Je vais les suivre.

-Le satellite est déjà en cours d'alignement. Délai cinq minutes. Je te préviens s'il y a quelque chose. »

Ariana, Joshua et Alastor parcoururent les rues. Joshua aurait préféré resté dans les rues bondées de monde mais il reconnaissait que ce n'était pas ainsi que ces Êtres mordraient à l'hameçon. A mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans des ruelles sombres, croisant quelques rares individus à la mine patibulaire, la peur gagna son esprit. Tout d'un coup, Alastor s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le haut. Ariana regarda dans la même direction mais ne vit rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression d'être observé, répondit l'auror. »

Il continua à fixer le toit mais tout ce qu'il y vit fut un oiseau noir planant jusqu'au toit d'en face. Sûrement un corbeau. Ils continuèrent.

« Il est fort, pensa l'homme en noir. Il a senti ma présence.

-Tu ne te serais pas un peu relâché ? fit ironiquement la voix dans sa tête.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Non. Attends ! s'exclama-t-il d'un coup. Des silhouettes en noir arrivent par le sud. Elles se déplacent rapidement en direction du trio. Distance : cinq cents mètres. Il y en a cinq.

-Identification positive ?

-Je fais un zoom. Positif ! Ce sont eux !

-Ils ont mordu. Préviens le Patron, je vais peut-être devoir me dévoiler. »

Le trio continuait à marcher. Soudain, Joshua se figea. Il les sentait approcher. Ils étaient là. Les mêmes Êtres. Ils étaient là. La peur fit blanchir son visage. Ariana s'en inquiéta.

« Josh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle.

-Ils sont là, répondit-il. Ils sont là. »

Alastor sortit sa baguette et commença à regarder dans toutes les directions. Prêt à en découdre. Et tout à coup, des silhouettes courbées emmitouflées dans des capes noires surgirent de tous les côtés. Ils en comptèrent cinq. Leurs visages restèrent cachés.

« Auror Weasley, annonça Alastor. Identifiez-vous. »

Pour toute réponse, un Être s'élança sur l'auror en poussant un sifflement à donner la chair de poule. Alastor ne le laissa pas s'approcher et le repoussa d'un Repulso. Un autre vint par sa gauche. L'auror tenta un Stupéfix mais l'Être l'évita et vint au contact. Le roux ne se démonta pas et frappa d'un coup de genou dans ce qui devait être la tête de la créature. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied latéral pour la faire reculer et fit un nouveau Repulso pour l'éloigner vraiment. L'Être percuta un mur mais se releva comme si de rien n'était. Sa cagoule avait basculé en arrière dévoilant une tête ovoïde allongée vers l'arrière sans pilosité, un nez inexistant, une peau blafarde comme la neige, des lèvres plates de la même couleur et des yeux entièrement rouges sans pupilles ni paupières. Ces Êtres n'étaient pas humains.

L'Être sans cagoule tendit le bras vers l'auror, dévoilant une main comportant uniquement trois doigts dotés de griffes courtes. Il poussa un cri strident de sa bouche sertie de dents pointues. Un éclair surgit de ses doigt et vint frapper Alastor totalement surprit. L'auror vola jusqu'à un mur et resta au sol, étourdi. Ses deux amis vinrent se placer près de lui. Il essaya de lever sa baguette mais n'y parvint pas. Ariana était prête à faire feu de tout bois. Joshua était si crispé sur sa baguette qu'elle en tremblait.

« Fuyez, murmura Alastor. Ils sont trop forts.

-Comme si on allait te laisser là, contredit Ariana. »

Les Êtres s'approchaient. Ils devinaient leurs yeux rouges dans l'ombre de leurs cagoules.

Un bruit de frôlement attira l'attention du trio et des Êtres. Un homme en noir s'était laissé tomber du haut du toit pour se réceptionner parfaitement derrière les Êtres. Il se releva doucement. Joshua reconnut la colère sourde et contrôlée. C'était le sorcier qui avait combattu en Amazonie, lui permettant de s'enfuir. Les Êtres poussèrent quelques sifflements. Trois se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

Avec lenteur, l'homme en noir porta sa main derrière son dos. Il en ressortit une baguette. Joshua sentit la colère s'atténuer. C'était comme si cet homme disparaissait spirituellement. Un Être s'élança à l'attaque en bondissant. L'homme en noir ne réagit qu'au dernier moment, sauta en tourbillonnant pour venir frapper d'un coup de talon aux côtes. Il intercepta un deuxième Être d'un coup de pied circulaire à la tête et repoussa le troisième d'un Repulso.

Les deux autres se tournèrent également alors que les trois premiers revenaient. Ils avaient l'air décidé à faire une attaque simultanée de toutes les directions.

« Alex ! Au-dessus ! s'exclama la voix dans sa tête. »

L'homme en noir leva la tête et vit un sixième Être le toiser d'en haut du toit. Ce dernier arrivé lança un cri strident. Les autres se figèrent et se reculèrent sans lâcher l'homme en noir de leurs yeux écarlates. Finalement, ils bondirent, se portant sans effort apparent jusqu'au toit, rejoignant le sixième. Ils disparurent d'un coup.

« Ils ont disparu, dit la voix. Je fais un ratissage de toute la ville pour confirmer. »

L'homme en noir retrouva toute sa présence à l'esprit de Joshua. Le jeune homme sentait de nouveau toute la colère sourde qui stagnait en lui. Il lui faisait peur. L'homme en noir s'approcha en rangeant sa baguette dans son dos. Il eut un léger sourire en regardant Alastor toujours assis par terre.

« Les Aurors ont l'habitude de rester assis par terre maintenant ? fit-il. »

Piqué au vif, Alastor se releva d'un coup, chancelant légèrement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'auror.

-Quelqu'un qui vient de sauver vos miches, Alastor Weasley.

-Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Je sais pas mal de chose. Ainsi que sur vous deux. Ariana Potter, descendante d'Harry Potter. Et Joshua Ollivander, de la famille des fabricants de baguettes. C'était imprudent de vous offrir comme ça en appât. Imprudent mais c'était aussi la meilleure solution.

-C'était vous, dit Joshua. En Amazonie, c'est vous qui avez attaqué ces… Êtres.

-Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, coupa Ariana. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un auror. Alors quoi ?

-Un Chasseur peut-être, avança Alastor. Ou un Lebenwächter.

-Je ne suis pas allemand. Et même si je suis français, je ne suis pas un chasseur.

-Alex, fit la voix.

-Excusez-moi. Je t'écoute Fred, pensa l'homme en noir.

-Plus aucune trace d'eux sur l'image satellite. J'ai passé la ville au peigne fin dans toutes les configurations possibles. RAS.

-OK. Quels sont les ordres du Patron ?

-Ramenez-les au QG, ordonna une autre voix. Nous devons comprendre ce que ces Êtres veulent.

-Pas de problème. Vous allez avoir toutes les explications que vous voulez, annonça l'homme en noir au trio. Mais pour cela, nous devons aller ailleurs. Vous pouvez garder vos baguettes et autres armements. Vous n'avez qu'à vous accrochez à moi.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? lança Alastor.

-Rien. Mais nous aussi nous voulons comprendre. »

Le trio se concerta et décida d'y aller. Même si Joshua avait visiblement peur, il voulait savoir et comprendre. Ils s'accrochèrent à l'homme en noir. Alastor, méfiant, ne rangea pas sa baguette. Dans un claquement de fouet, ils transplanèrent.


	3. III DE

**CHAPITRE III : D.E.**

La pièce où ils se retrouvèrent était circulaire. Un homme, la cinquantaine grisonnante s'avança vers eux. Il était habillé d'un costume strict mais son expression calme dénotait un caractère plus ouvert que sa façon de s'habiller. Ariana le devinait capable de sourire franchement. Malgré tout, il s'en abstenait pour le moment.

« Allez-vous reposer, ordonna-t-il à l'homme en noir. C'est un ordre.

-Bien Patron, répondit l'homme en noir. Dés que je serais passé à l'infirmerie. »

L'homme en noir sortit de la salle sous le regard résigné du Patron. Ce dernier sourit timidement au trio.

« Je m'appelle Hector Guillou, se présenta-t-il. Inutile de vous présenter, je sais déjà qui vous êtes, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ariana ouvrir la bouche. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous expliquer. »

L'homme en noir entra dans l'infirmerie. Sans lancer un seul regard aux personnels présents il entra dans la zone de soin intensif. Derrière une vitre assurant la stérilité, il observa un corps flottant dans un caisson transparent rempli de liquide. Aucun tube n'assurait la respiration de ce corps mais l'homme en noir savait que c'était inutile dans ce fluide perfluoré assurant une respiration liquidienne. Des capteurs balayaient constamment le corps pour en contrôler les fonctions vitales. Le corps était horriblement mutilé. La peau était brûlée voir rongée par endroit, laissant les muscles et les os à nus. Il lui manquait les quatre membres et une grande partie de l'abdomen. La partie basse de son visage était en charpie. Et pourtant, il vivait encore.

« Tu devrais aller manger et te reposer, dit une voix féminine.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? questionna l'homme en noir.

-Fred m'a dit que tu étais rentré. J'ai tout de suite pensé que tu allais venir ici. Tu ne peux rien pour lui.

-Je sais petite sœur. C'est avant que j'aurais dû l'aider. Si j'avais réagi plus vite, il ne serait pas dans cet état.

-Tu n'y peux rien. Viens, je t'ai préparé des casse-croûtes.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments. »

Le trio était installé confortablement dans des sièges. Ils faisaient face à Hector Guillou qui avait pris place derrière son bureau. Il leur avait proposé à boire et de quoi grignoter mais Alastor avait tout de suite attaqué par une question :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Hector Guillou, répéta-t-il. Mais avant de vous en dire plus, je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Monsieur Ollivander, savez-vous qu'est-ce que sont ces créatures qui vous poursuivent et pourquoi elles vous poursuivent ?

-Non, répondit Joshua. J'étais en voyage initiatique. Et durant mon étape dans un village indigène, j'ai senti leurs présences aux alentours. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elles voulaient s'en prendre à moi. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'en étais sûr. J'ai donc quitté le village pour ne pas impliquer ses habitants. J'ignore la nature exacte de ses créatures, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elles ne sont pas humaines et que leurs intentions sont violentes. J'ai fui mais sans parvenir à les distancer. Et à un moment, j'ai senti une autre présence, un être humain cette fois-ci. Il s'est battu contre les créatures et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. J'ai cru reconnaitre cet homme en celui qui nous a amené ici.

-C'était bien lui. Et donc vous ignorez pourquoi ces créatures vous ont poursuivis ?

-Il vous l'a déjà dit, s'emporta Alastor. Allez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes et ce qui se passe au juste ?

-Bien sûr. Mais avant, il va falloir que vous me promettiez ou plutôt que vous me juriez de ne jamais en parler à quiconque. Même à vos chefs monsieur Weasley. Ceci est une affaire qui dépasse de loin ce que les Aurors, Chasseurs, Lebenwächters ou autres unités classiques anti-mages noirs peuvent traiter.

-Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ?

-Le jurez-vous ? »

Le trio se regarda. Ils voulaient savoir. Mais tout ce secret en valait-il seulement le coup ? Et pourquoi ne leur imposait-il pas un Serment Inviolable si ce secret était si important ?

« D'accord, dit Ariana au nom de ses amis. Nous vous le jurons.

-Très bien, sourit Guillou. Je ne peux pas vous faire faire de Serment Inviolable et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire.

-Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas faire de Serment Inviolable ? questionna Alastor.

-Ce n'est pas un sorcier, dit Joshua. Son flux magique n'est pas assez important.

-Vous êtes moldu ? fit l'auror.

-C'est exact. Je suis le directeur de la Division Esotérique, une branche ultrasecrète des services secrets de l'Organisation des Nations Solaires[1]. Nous sommes l'un des liens reliant le monde Moldu au monde Magique. Pour le côté magique, nous dépendons de la Commission Sécuritaire de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

-Je n'ais jamais entendu parler d'un tel lien entre nos mondes, dit Alastor.

-Normal, notre existence est secrète et date du lendemain de la guerre contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort. Laissez-moi vous raconter. A l'époque, votre ancêtre mademoiselle, le célèbre Harry Potter, était le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort et ce, à cause d'une prophétie faite avant sa naissance. »

Ariana était stupéfaite. Mis à part le cercle de sa famille, très peu de personne extérieure était au courant de l'existence de la prophétie du professeur Sybille Trelawney. Le seul individu auquel elle-même l'avait racontée était Joshua.

« Le conflit avait embrasé une grande partie du monde mais en particulier l'Europe occidentale, continua Hector Guillou. A l'époque, il existait une branche des services secrets moldus français qui était souvent appelée « 13ème Bureau[2] ». Ils avaient pour mission d'évaluer la menace que pouvait représenter un mage noir comme Voldemort contre la communauté moldue. Les méthodes des dirigeants de cette branche n'étaient pas très… morales. Mais grâce à un de leurs agents, ils ont pu agir pour l'élimination de la branche française des mangemorts durant la s Seconde Guerre, ceux qui se faisait appeler « la Confrérie ». Après cette première expérience, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers et son équivalent moldu le plus proche, l'ONU, via les représentants des différentes nations, décidèrent de créer une unité mêlant les meilleures éléments et méthodes des deux communautés dans le but de prévenir contre toute menace pouvant mener à la destruction des deux Mondes. C'est ainsi qu'est né la DE, une branche des services secrets de l'ONU qui n'existe pas officiellement. Par la suite, l'ONU est devenue l'ONS mais nos prérogatives n'ont pas changé.

-C'est du n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Alastor Weasley. Un service commun entre moldus et sorciers !

-Et pourtant monsieur Weasley c'est la vérité, affirma Guillou. Nous avons des agents infiltrés dans tous les gouvernements du système solaire, magique ou non. C'est d'ailleurs un de nos agents infiltrés chez les Aurors qui nous a renseignés sur la présence de monsieur Ollivander au Ministère.

-Il y a un traitre parmi nous !

-Ce n'est pas un traitre. Disons qu'il surveille le Ministère britannique de la Magie de l'intérieur. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que tout au long de votre Histoire, plusieurs mages noirs étaient d'anciens fonctionnaires et votre Ministère lui-même a collaboré avec Voldemort à l'époque.

-Mais depuis nous n'avons pas eu de menace majeure, du moins pas de la même ampleur.

-Parce que nous en avons éliminées plusieurs avant qu'elles ne deviennent de réels problèmes, dit l'homme en noir en entrant. »

Le sourire de l'homme en noir était moqueur. Une pointe de cynisme marquait chacun de ses mots. Hector Guillou ne semblait pas vraiment surpris de le voir ici mais tenta malgré tout d'afficher une mine de circonstance.

« Je vous avais ordonné d'aller vous reposer, dit-il.

-J'ai mangé un casse-croûte, ça m'a remis tout de suite d'aplomb Patron, fit l'homme en noir. Je suis totalement opérationnel.

-Très bien, acquiesça Hector Guillou. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris le temps de vous présenter à nos invités. Vous avez devant vous un de mes meilleurs agents, monsieur Alexandre Chaldo. Il s'occupe de l'affaire concernant les créatures qui vous ont attaqués. Et voici sa sœur, mademoiselle Julia Chaldo, elle travaille au département scientifique de la division.

-Sur quoi portent vos recherches ? demanda Joshua intéressé. Les sciences moldues ou sorcières ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler, dit Julia en interrogeant son supérieur du regard.

-Allez-y mademoiselle Chaldo, acquiesça Guillou. Au pire, nous effacerons leurs mémoires.

-Je suis sorcière, mais je m'intéresse aux deux, et plus particulièrement aux interactions entre elles.

-Des interactions ?

-Le département scientifique de notre division est le seul endroit au monde où une toute nouvelle science est étudiée, présenta Guillou. Et mademoiselle Julia Chaldo en est notre meilleure experte. Il s'agit de la Technomagie. »

Joshua afficha un air d'incompréhension. Julia Chaldo expliqua que la Technomagie était une science visant à faire fusionner les connaissances magiques et moldues pour créer des objets utiles aux deux communautés. Pour le moment, les seuls applications de cette science étaient utilisées par la DE. Et les avancés dans ce domaine demeuraient lentes au regard des trente années d'existence de cette discipline. Ariana reconnut l'expression de Joshua. C'était celle qu'il arborait quand il entrevoyait un nouveau champ de découvertes. Elle savait son ami chercheur dans l'âme. Les sciences moldues l'avaient toujours interpelé, une science permettant de regrouper les connaissances moldues et sorcières ne pouvait que l'intéresser.

Mais Alastor préféra recentrer la discussion sur le sujet qui les avait amenés ici.

« Que savez-vous sur ces créatures ? questionna-t-il.

-Pas grand-chose, avoua Hector Guillou. Tout ce que je peux en dire c'est que nous pensons qu'elles ne viennent pas de notre planète. Elles nous ont été signalées pour la première fois par un de nos agents en place sur Mars il y a de cela six mois. Mais depuis, nous n'avons pas pu découvrir leurs origines véritables.

-Mars ! La planète rouge ? fit Ariana. »

L'exclamation d'Ariana ne surprit pas Hector Guillou. Il savait que la grande majorité des Sorciers ne connaissaient le système solaire qu'au travers des cours d'Astronomie et de Divination délivrés dans les écoles de Sorcellerie. Très peu étaient au courant que depuis plus de trois siècles, des colonies viables avaient été installées sur plusieurs planètes et satellites naturelles du système solaire. Il existait même des colonies flottantes en orbite autour des planètes ou du soleil. Malgré la présence de Sorciers sur toutes les colonies, les Communautés Magiques terrestres ignoraient volontairement ou non leur existence. Et pourtant, Mars, la seule planète terraformée[3] du système, comportait la plus grande communauté magique extra-terrestre.

« Mais nous pensons qu'elles viennent d'ailleurs car cela fait depuis l'époque des premières colonies martiennes que nous avons des agents sur place, continua Guillou. Aucun rapport n'a jamais mentionné la présence de telles créatures. Et pourtant, nous avions cherché car c'est notre mission première : la prévention des menaces. Pour en revenir à ces créatures, voilà ce que nous savons d'elles : elles ne sont pas humaines, nous ignorons leur provenance mais nous avons plusieurs théories, pour le moment, elles ne se sont attaquées qu'à une seule catégorie d'individu.

-Laquelle ? demanda Alastor.

-Des gens ayant des connaissances et des compétences sur diverses disciplines scientifiques magiques : arithmancie, potion, et fabrication d'artéfacts. »

Ariana tourna de nouveau son regard sur Joshua. Sa famille fabriquait des baguettes depuis l'année 382 avant Jésus Christ. Du moins c'est ce que vantait la devanture du magasin familiale à Diagon Alley. Ils étaient reconnus parmi les plus grands experts en fabrication de baguette, gardant jalousement certains secrets de création.

« Nous pensons donc, qu'elles cherchent à acquérir les connaissances de la Communauté Magique, continua Guillou. Et leur façon de faire est assez… étrange et effrayante.

-Précisez, fit Alastor.

-Tous ceux qui ont été agressés par ces créatures pour leurs connaissances ont eu la mémoire totalement purgé. Ils ne se souviennent même pas de leurs noms. Nous pensons qu'ils récupèrent le savoir en vampirisant l'esprit. Tous nos agents ont pour consignes de nous faire remonter n'importe quelle information concernant ces créatures. Même nos archivistes cherchent, au cas où elles auraient déjà menacé notre monde. »

* * *

[1] Créée en 2352 et remplaçant l'ONU après l'entrée dans l'organisation de plusieurs colonies spatiales et planétaires devenues indépendantes.

[2] Voir série « Le Corbeau ».

[3] La terraformation (ou terraforming) est l'action de transformer l'environnement d'une planète pour en faire un endroit viable ressemblant à la Terre.


	4. IV Ceux qui protègent dans l'Ombre

** CHAPITRE IV : CEUX QUI PROTEGENT DANS L'OMBRE**

Hector Guillou invita Joshua, Alastor et Ariana à dîner pour continuer la discussion. Il expliqua alors, les différentes actions effectuées par la DE durant les quatre derniers siècles. Alastor eut du mal à le croire. Il estimait le combat contre les mages noirs du ressort des différentes unités ministérielles. Pour lui, une menace noire ne pouvait avoir été vaincue sans le concours de ces institutions.

« Vous avez raison pour certains cas monsieur Weasley, acquiesça Hector Guillou. D'ailleurs, dans la plupart des cas, ces menaces ont été écartées par les institutions anti-mages noirs, nous avons juste donné un petit coup de pouce discret. Comme dans le cas relativement récent du Clan MacKenneth.

-Ce n'était qu'une brouille familiale même si elle ne datait pas d'hier ! contredit Alastor. Cela faisait déjà plus de quatre siècles que le clan MacKenneth était divisé en deux camps.

-Oui, mais le conflit familiale a failli dégénérer en guerre.

-Les Aurors de l'époque ont réussi à réunir assez de preuve pour arrêter les membres de la branche noire du clan.

-Et ces preuves, c'est nous qui les avons fournies. Nous surveillions la branche noire depuis qu'elle était redevenue active. Mais nous ne pouvions agir ouvertement vu que le Ministère britannique était déjà sur l'affaire, tentant de réconcilier les deux parties. Mais quand il était clair que les négociations allaient échouer, nous sommes intervenus en fournissant les preuves nécessaires. »

Pendant qu'Alastor continuait de discuter avec Hector Guillou, Joshua semblait boire les paroles de Julia Chaldo. Cette dernière lui expliquait que la seule application vraiment concrète et encore, très anecdotique, de la technomagie était d'avoir participé à la découverte et la mise en application de l'énergie quarkique. A l'époque, cette science ne portait même pas encore de nom. Deux siècles plus tôt, alors que la pollution atteignait des pics record, les Moldus n'avaient toujours pas découvert d'énergie de remplacement réellement efficace. Les réserves d'énergie fossile étaient épuisées depuis le milieu du 21ème siècle et le nucléaire était devenu la source principale d'énergie. Le souci étant qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose des déchets inhérents à cette énergie. La pollution changea, passant d'aérienne à terrestre, malgré l'utilisation massive d'énergies renouvelables telles le solaire, l'éolienne ou la marémotrice. Les besoins étaient si importants que jamais ses énergies alternatives ne deviendraient une solution viable.

La situation conserva son statu quo durant cent cinquante ans. Un sorcier d'origine moldue au courant mais surtout s'intéressant au problème, déjà arithmancien de renom, étudia sérieusement la physique quantique. Et il participa à la découverte de l'application d'une forme d'énergie connue depuis longtemps par les physiciens mais qu'ils pensaient impossible à utiliser de manière concrète. Une énergie inépuisable et surtout, propre : l'énergie du cœur de la matière élémentaire composant les protons et les neutrons, les composants des atomes : l'énergie quarkique.

Il fallut encore trente ans pour que cette énergie devienne la source principale d'énergie de la planète. Mais après, l'accent fut mis sur la dépollution du Système Solaire. La dépollution était loin d'être achevé, il faudrait encore des siècles d'effort, mais le plus dur était fait.

Ariana écoutait un peu des deux côtés pour essayer de se faire une idée globale de ce monde qui lui semblait inconnu tout d'un coup. Elle pensait le connaître. Elle était sorcière mais sa famille connaissait assez bien le monde moldu. Assez pour y vivre discrètement. Et maintenant elle se rendait compte que même le monde sorcier dans lequel elle avait grandi recélait bien des secrets. Mais que ce soit la conversation d'Alastor avec le chef de la DE ou de Joshua avec Julia Chaldo, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y intégrer. Son cerveau demanda grâce et elle s'excusa, prétextant devoir se rendre aux toilettes. Elle avait besoin de s'oxygéner les neurones.

Ariana alla se passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle essaya de ne penser à rien en regardant les gouttes tomber de son visage sur la porcelaine blanche du lavabo. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ?

Après un long moment d'immobilité, elle décida de rejoindre ses amis et leurs hôtes. Mais la tête totalement ailleurs, elle mit dix minutes à se rendre compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs de la DE. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand son attention fut attirée par une vitre, ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. C'était une salle d'entraînement, des appareils de musculation, de cardio-training et autres s'y trouvaient. Deux ou trois individus faisaient travailler leur corps sur ces machines. Mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la zone recouverte de tapis de sol. Un seul homme s'y tenait. Elle reconnut immédiatement Alexandre Chaldo. Ce dernier était visiblement concentré, son regard semblait voir au-delà des murs de la pièce. Son corps demeurait détendu, sa respiration calme. Et tout d'un coup, il se mit à enchainer diverses techniques de combat à mains nues dans le vide. Ses enchainements étaient vifs et spectaculaires, ses déplacements précis et ses bonds amples lui permettaient de lancer plusieurs coups de pieds et des techniques de bras dans des temps confondus. Il se servait plus de ses jambes que de ses bras, tournoyant en l'air ou au sol. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de son exercice, il revint dans sa position de départ, debout, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Sa respiration était de nouveau calme.

Alexandre remarqua la présence d'Ariana. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à entrer. Elle hésita un instant mais se décida. Elle approcha du tapis. Alexandre buvait une gorgée d'eau. Il lui sourit.

« Vous avez quitté le dîné ? sourit-il.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, avoua-t-elle. Et je me suis perdue.

-Je vois.

-Je vous ai trouvé impressionnant. J'avais entendu parler des arts martiaux mais je n'avais jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un les pratiquer. Quel est votre art ?

-J'en pratique plusieurs. Là, c'était un enchaînement libre et improvisé tel qu'on le pratique dans la Capoeira de Guérilla. C'est un art martial datant de la Guerre Civile brésilienne de 2124 à 2134. Contrairement aux autres styles de Capoeira, elle est tournée à cent pourcent vers l'efficacité réelle, même si elle conserve quelques techniques spécifiques à ses origines, en particulier l'utilisation assez spectaculaire des jambes.

-Je suis vraiment trop inculte sur ce sujet pour réellement comprendre. Mais ça me semble très intéressant. Et vous avez dit que vous pratiquez d'autres styles ?

-J'ai étudié le Kumdo, le sabre coréen, continua Alexandre. Et ma famille est dépositaire d'un ancien art martial chinois appelé le Ngam Lung Quan. Cela signifie « Boxe du Dragon Obscur », ce style était pratiqué par les Yexingke, les « Marcheurs de la nuit », ancêtres chinois des ninjas japonais.

-Euh… Si vous le dîtes.

-Désolé, j'ai tendance à me laisser m'emporter quand je parle d'arts martiaux. Voulez-vous essayer ?

-Et bien…

-Ariana ! appela une voix. »

Joshua et Alastor s'approchaient. Derrière eux se trouvaient Julia Chaldo et Hector Guillou. Alastor ne lâcha pas Alexandre des yeux.

« On se demandait où tu étais passé, dit Joshua.

-Je me suis perdue, avoua Ariana.

-Ils veulent que l'on reste ici cette nuit. Ils disent que demain, on essayera d'y voir plus clair. Alastor n'est pas vraiment d'accord mais si nous décidons de rester, il restera aussi.

-Oui, restons.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Alastor sans quitter Alexandre des yeux. »

Julia Chaldo les guida jusqu'à leurs chambres. Ariana se coucha en se rendant compte qu'elle ignorait dans quel coin de la planète elle se trouvait. Puis la fatigue l'emporta.

Le lendemain matin, Ariana fut réveillée par Julia Chaldo. Cette dernière lui avait apportée des sous-vêtements de rechange et l'emmena prendre un petit-déjeuner. Elle y retrouva Joshua et Alastor. L'auror avait toujours l'air aussi bourru.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Julia les emmena jusqu'à une pièce dont l'accès requérait de passer un scanner biopsychique. Julia expliqua qu'on peut changer d'apparence en utilisant des sortilèges ou des potions comme le Polynectar mais que l'on ne peut imiter la signature psychique. De même, si quelqu'un d'autorisé se présentait au test sous Imperium, il serait automatiquement détecté car son état psychique en serait altéré.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent les impressionna. Partout des écrans de toutes les tailles s'illuminaient. Derrière eux, des agents de la DE s'affairaient, pianotant sur des claviers, parlant à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là et qui, visiblement, devait leur répondre. Hector Guillou se trouvait au centre, face à l'écran principal qui recouvrait tout le mur du fond. Sur l'écran, un homme d'origine africaine lui parlait. Le paysage autour de lui était enneigé, il se trouvait dans une forêt de conifères.

« …Pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus Patron, dit l'homme à l'écran. Je vous recontacte dés que j'ai quelque chose de nouveau.

-Bien, dit simplement Guillou pour conclure la conversation. »

Hector Guillou se tourna vers le trio quand Julia Chaldo arriva à sa hauteur.

« Bienvenu dans ce que nous appelons affectueusement le « bocal », présenta Guillou. C'est notre centre des opérations. D'ici, nous sommes en contact direct avec tous nos agents sur Terre, la Lune et les plus proches colonies flottantes. Pour ce qui est de Mars, Vénus et des autres colonies, le contact est indirect. Je vous présente Frédéric Forge, l'analyste d'Alexandre Chaldo. »

C'était un jeune homme approchant de la trentaine. Il portait des lunettes discrètes et arborait des cheveux noirs sans fioritures. Il sourit au trio.

« Le travail des analystes est d'appuyer nos agents de terrain en se servant de divers moyens de renseignements tel que les satellites, ou des recherches dans les bandes de donnés auxquelles nous avons accès, c'est-à-dire toutes celles des différents gouvernements membres de l'ONS.

-Vous avez du nouveau concernant ces… Créatures ? questionna Alastor.

-Pas pour le moment. Mais en attendant, je vais vous faire visiter nos installations. Suivez-moi. »

Le trio sortit en suivant Hector Guillou. Julia resta avec Frédéric. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Le Patron cherche à recruter, dit Frédéric en répondant à son sourire.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, acquiesça Julia. Vraiment rien de neuf ?

-Non. Et pourtant, tous nos canaux de surveillance sont ouverts. Si l'un de ces êtres éternue, nous saurons où il se trouve en analysant les ondes sismiques générées. »

Julia rit légèrement de la blague.

« Tu n'as pas vu Alex ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais je me doute qu'il est encore à l'infirmerie, répondit-il.

-Sûrement. Je voulais y passer de toute façon. A tout à l'heure.

-Tu me manques déjà ma chérie.

-Flatteur, finit-elle en s'éloignant. »

Hector Guillou leur expliqua que les infrastructures de ces Services Secrets étaient classées au plus haut niveau de confidentialité, n'existant pas officiellement, dissimulées sous une solide couverture administrative. L'ONS était censée être une organisation de maintien de la paix ne pouvant se suppléer à la souveraineté des nations. Mais dans la réalité, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle agissait dans l'ombre pour empêcher les guerres de voir le jour. Pour le cas encore plus spécifique de la Division Esotérique, branche n'existant pas aux yeux du reste des Services Secrets de l'ONS, il avait fallu construire le quartier général à l'écart. En fait, les locaux étaient placés au cœur d'une montagne situé autour de Genève. Les seuls accès étant un faux ascenseur venant du bâtiment principal des Services Secrets, une salle équipée de plusieurs cheminées et se doublant d'être le seul lieu du complexe à ne pas être sous champ anti-transplanage et à pouvoir réceptionner des portoloins. Un héliport avec porte blindée et camouflée permettait aux engins volants moldus de décoller et d'atterrir sans être vus. Enfin, un accès d'urgence était dissimulé dans une grotte à flanc de montagne, au cas où.

Le quartier général était protégé par divers moyens de surveillance et de sécurité d'origine à la fois moldue et sorcière, en parfaite interaction. Bien sûr, toute la zone était traitée par les enchantements repousse-moldus et d'incartabilité habituels. Les moldus travaillant à la DE avait dû subir un traitement magique pour ne pas être influencé par ces enchantements. De même, les systèmes électroniques durent subir divers améliorations des deux origines pour pouvoir fonctionné convenablement malgré la présence des enchantements et surtout, pour ne pas être abusés par des intrus usant de moyens magiques pour dissimuler une éventuelle intrusion. Alastor ne se priva pas de dire qu'il doutait de la vraie efficacité d'une telle fusion des systèmes. Guillou se contenta de sourire.

Le département scientifique intéressa grandement Joshua dont la discussion de la veille avec Julia n'avait que fait grandir sa curiosité. Ariana ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que malgré les derniers mois à parcourir le monde, son ami demeurait toujours le même. Julia n'était pas là pour pouvoir présenter les différents pôles de recherche. Et de toute façon, Guillou passa rapidement, estimant sûrement que le niveau de sécurité requis était beaucoup trop élevé pour avouer de tels secrets à de simples visiteurs. Mais Ariana se demandait alors pourquoi il leur en avait déjà dit autant et qu'il continuait.

L'infirmerie était aussi bien équipée que le meilleur des hôpitaux moldus. Mais il intégrait aussi le meilleur de la médicomagie. Guillou vanta même le fait que les médecins et médicomages de l'infirmerie travaillaient en parfaite complémentarité. Ariana remarqua une porte donnant sur une pièce isolée. Les vitres avaient été fumées pour empêcher quiconque de voir qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Elle ne demanda rien.

Alors qu'Ariana continuait d'écouter les explications de Guillou, la porte de la salle isolée s'ouvrit. Elle ne put voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le frère et la sœur Chaldo en sortirent. Un léger voile de tristesse recouvrait les yeux de Julia. Par contre, Alexandre les regardait avec un peu de cynisme.

« Alors on visite ? fit-il.

-Ah, vous étiez là mademoiselle Chaldo, dit Guillou. Nous sommes déjà passés au département scientifique. Maintenant, j'allais leur montrer la zone d'entrainement. »

Alexandre et Julia Chaldo se joignirent au groupe. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Alastor qui fut intéressé. Un entrainement tactique était en cours. Le hall dans lequel se déroulait l'entrainement était très grand. Guillou expliqua qu'il pouvait le moduler au gré de leurs besoins, à l'instar des salles d'entrainement des Aurors et des Chasseurs. Aujourd'hui, l'entrainement portant sur le combat urbain, c'était tout un quartier qui était modélisé dans la zone d'entrainement. L'ennemi était joué par des mannequins autonomes pouvant se déplacer, attaquer et répliquer. Alastor observa la façon de se déplacer des hommes de la DE. Il les jugea très bons. Mais quand le premier contact eu lieu, il fit la moue, des éclairs jaillirent des baguettes mais également le claquement des armes à feu moldus. Il continua malgré tout à observer en silence. Il remarqua que des hommes utilisant des baguettes magiques passaient, selon la configuration du terrain et de l'ennemi, aux armes moldus. Un homme n'ayant pas utilisé de baguette mais seulement une arme moldue bondit si haut qu'il atteignit une fenêtre au troisième étage, s'y accrochant. Il rangea son arme à feu et sortit une rapière. Il bondit de nouveau, fondant sur un mannequin. Le combattant fit preuve d'une extraordinaire vivacité en enchainant les passes d'armes pour détruire plusieurs cibles.

Une fois l'exercice terminé, les faux bâtiments disparurent, laissant place à un hall vide. Hector Guillou guida les visiteurs à la rencontre des hommes de l'Unité d'Action. Ils portaient tous un casque qui masquaient leurs visages. Mais maintenant que l'exercice était fini, ils le retiraient. L'homme qui s'était battu à l'aide d'une rapière arborait une longue chevelure blanche et des yeux rouges sang.

« Un vampire, fit Alastor.

-Erius Sornas est le chef de l'UA depuis près d'un siècle, présenta Guillou. Il est un peu devenu la mémoire vivante de la DE, il peut parler de nos actions sur les cent-vingt dernières années.

-Je croyais que les Vampires n'appréciaient pas le contact des humains, lança Alastor. A part pour leur sucer le sang et leur effacer la mémoire ensuite. Surtout ceux du clan Sornas, un des clans les plus importants de la Nation Vampire.

-Depuis que ma cousine Assya a pris la suite de son père à la tête du clan Sornas, beaucoup de choses ont changé, raconta Erius. Mais il est vrai que pour l'instant, ces changements se font en secret dans le cadre de la DE.

-Nous comptons actuellement trois vampires parmi nous, informa Guillou. Ce sont les seuls non-humains qui ont accepté de se joindre à nous, et seulement depuis qu'Assya Sornas dirige le clan Sornas.

-Votre façon de vous déplacer m'a surpris, dit Alastor.

-Et vous êtes ? questionna Erius.

-Alastor Weasley.

-Je connais votre réputation. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs éléments des Aurors. Votre expérience aidant, vous avez pu pleinement apprécier notre efficacité je pense. Nous avons basé nos méthodes de progression sur celles des différentes unités de forces spéciales moldues. Sur ce sujet, ils sont bien meilleures que nous. D'ailleurs, nous avons plusieurs éléments venants des meilleures forces spéciales parmi nous. Bien sûr, ces méthodes ont été améliorées par la magie. Nos équipes d'intervention sont toujours au minimum en trinôme avec au minimum un sorcier parmi eux. C'est utile pour le transplanage, pour utiliser des illusions ou soigner en cours d'action.

-Ces différences, disons, « culturelles », ne gênent pas le travail d'équipe ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, c'est par ces différences que nous sommes soudés. Allez donc discuter avec eux pour vous en convaincre. Vous allez être surpris je pense. »

Erius illustra son propos en désignant de la main un membre de l'UA qui retirait son casque. Alastor ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en le reconnaissant.

« Ethan ! s'exclama Alastor. »

Le dénommé Ethan se tourna vers lui et explosa de joie en se dirigeant vers l'auror.

« Alastor ! Comment ça va mon vieux ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? questionna Alastor. Je te croyais en Australie avec ta famille.

-Je m'y suis vraiment installé. Mais ce n'est qu'une couverture. La DE m'avait contacté et j'ai accepté leur offre. Heureusement, Emily voulait se rapprocher de sa famille et donc, elle n'a pas posé trop de questions.

-Ça m'avait fait bizarre quand tu as annoncé ta démission. Toi qui aimais tellement être un auror.

-Je n'ai pas changé de métier. Seulement maintenant, j'agis sur un spectre beaucoup plus large. Tu sais que certains moldus sont plus durs à arrêter qu'un mage noir ? Mais bon, maintenant tu es des nôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Ah bon !

-Monsieur Guillou, pourquoi nous faire visiter vos installations si elles sont secrètes ? demanda Ariana. »

Hector Guillou ne répondit pas. Mais Alexandre Chaldo ne se gêna pas pour rire moqueusement.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ! rit-il. Vous n'êtes pas très vive.

-Alex, gronda Julia.

-Laissez mademoiselle Chaldo, fit Hector Guillou. Après tout, il est temps de leur dire. Mademoiselle Potter, messieurs Ollivander et Weasley, je vous propose de faire partie des nôtres. D'entrer à la Division Esotérique. »


	5. V Dario Figoni

**CHAPITRE V : DARIO FIGONI**

La décision d'entrer ou non dans la Division Esotérique n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Alastor ne semblait pas très envieux de cette perspective mais n'avait pas donné de réponse. Joshua ne dit rien mais Ariana savait qu'il avait été impressionné par la Technomagie. Quel chercheur n'avait pas rêvé de participé aux balbutiements d'une nouvelle science ? Mais il devrait alors annoncé à sa famille qu'il ne reprendrait pas le magasin de baguettes magiques. Ce ne serait pas si grave, il avait plusieurs frères et sœurs pour prendre le relais.

Par contre, le problème d'Ariana était différent. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'impliquait le fait d'entrer dans la DE. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas si ce genre d'activité lui conviendrait. Risquer sa vie pour celle des autres étant un choix difficile. Son ancêtre l'avait fait. Mais il avait été forcé de le faire. Elle se souvenait encore de sa dernière discussion avec son père. Il lui avait sommé de se trouvé vite un métier. Ariana savait ce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle fasse. Mais ça ne l'enchantait pas personnellement.

Autre chose entrait en ligne de compte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment se battre. Elle avait été plutôt bonne en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais aurait-elle le niveau pour faire partie de la DE ? Elle avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas que des combattants dans ce service mais combattre était tout de même leur métier premier.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient rentrés à Londres pour y réfléchir. Par sécurité, Hector Guillou, leur demanda de rester à Grimmaurd Square. Les enchantements de protection de la vieille propriété de la famille Potter semblant efficace contre les créatures qui poursuivaient Joshua.

Au quartier général de la DE, Alexandre Chaldo demeurait dans l'infirmerie. Cela faisait des heures qu'il observait le corps horriblement meurtri flottant dans le caisson. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Julia. Elle jeta un regard triste sur le corps. C'était vraiment un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Car Anthony Chaldo était toujours en vie malgré tout. Dans le coma mais en vie. Julia espérait trouver une solution pour sauver son frère, mais pour le moment elle ne trouvait rien. Elle savait qu'Alexandre ne lui en voulait pas, tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de passer des heures ici. Anthony et Alexandre étaient jumeaux. Ils avaient toujours été très liés malgré quelques différences de caractères. Ils étaient entrés en même temps à la DE et avaient toujours fait équipe, veillant l'un sur l'autre. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'Anthony était dans cet état, Alexandre avait refusé de faire équipe avec qui que ce soit.

« Tu devrais dormir, dit Julia. Fred et moi, on t'invite à la maison.

-Merci petite sœur, fit Alexandre. Je crois que tu as raison. Tu as trouvé une solution ?

-Pas encore. Mais je ne perds pas espoir.

-Je te fais confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée du Patron ?

-Concernant les trois anglais ? Pour Weasley et Ollivander, ça peut se comprendre, ils ont des capacités qui peuvent nous intéresser dans le domaine de l'investigation et de la recherche. Mais pour Potter, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut attendre d'elle.

-Le Patron a peut-être besoin d'une secrétaire.

-Toujours aussi moqueur. Viens, laissons-le dormir. »

Dario Figoni s'était encore levé tôt ce matin. Mais le spectacle du levé du soleil sur les monts éternellement enneigés de l'Himalaya était si éblouissant qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer. La neige reflétant le feu du soleil paraissait s'embraser. Les montagnes en devenaient les dents de flammes d'un monstre gigantesque semblant vouloir croquer le ciel azuré. Peut-être les restes d'un dragon géant comme les décrit les légendes chinoises.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'il était arrivé au Tibet dans le but d'étudier les anciens textes gardé par les moines bouddhistes. Il avait été chaleureusement accueilli dans cette lamaserie où, dit-on, les secrets du monde sont consignés depuis son commencement. Il espérait y découvrir l'origine des premiers Sorciers. Beaucoup de ses semblables se complaisaient dans une soi-disant supériorité par rapport aux Moldus mais, comme toute la population sorcière, ils ignoraient les origines des Sorciers. Dario Figoni ne se sentait en rien supérieur aux Moldus. Il se demandait juste si l'existence des Sorciers avait une raison précise ou si elle n'était que ce qu'elle semblait être : un pourcentage de la population humaine dont le flux magique était plus intense que chez les autres. Certains de ses confrères s'évertuaient à trouver à partir de quel degré d'intensité, ce flux magique permettait à un être humain d'être un sorcier. Mais lui, il avait préféré s'occuper d'une autre partie du problème : depuis quand une telle intensité était apparue ? Et surtout : pourquoi ? Si bien sûr raison il y avait.

Mais avant de passer des heures dans les salles où étaient entreposés des milliers de rouleaux écrits dans diverses langues dont certaines n'avaient plus été parlées depuis plus de dix milles ans, il s'autorisait quelques minutes à apprécier ce paysage grandiose et l'air vivifiant du matin. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne sursauta pas et se tourna vers la femme brune qui lui souriait. Il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule pour regarder le levé de soleil avec lui. Silencieusement.

« Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Dario.

-Nous allons descendre au village, répondit la femme. Nous serons de retour avant la nuit, comme d'habitude.

-Amusez-vous bien. »

La femme déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Dario et commença à s'éloigner.

« Alessandra, interpela-t-il. »

La brune se retourna.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon chéri. »

Dario regarda son épouse disparaître derrière l'angle du mur. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là avec lui, qu'elle est acceptée de le suivre jusqu'ici. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas venus seuls. Dario imaginait sans mal leur fille, Sarah, encore endormie dans sa chambre. La petite fille avait fêté ses huit ans quelques jours auparavant. Dario savait qu'elle serait heureuse de se rendre au village pour la journée. Elle pourrait y retrouver les enfants avec lesquels elle aimait s'amuser. Période merveilleuse que le temps de l'enfance. Temps où même sans parler la même langue, on peut se comprendre et rire ensemble.

Dario se décida à se mettre au travail. Il retrouva devant la porte de la bibliothèque le jeune moine qui avait été désigné pour l'aider. Il se prénommait Tchang et au contact de Dario, il avait appris quelques mots d'italien.

« Bonjiurno signor Figoni, prononça-t-il difficilement.

-Bonjiurno Tchang, répondit Dario. »

Les différentes salles de la bibliothèque de la lamaserie se ressemblaient tellement qu'il était facile de s'y perdre. Dario se demandait comment les moines s'y retrouvaient en l'absence de signes indicatifs. Les étagères supportant des milliers et des milliers de rouleaux montaient jusqu'à plus de dix mètres au dessus du sol. Au total, la superficie des salles devait faire dans les trois hectares. Et au bout de quatre mois de travail, il atteignait à peine la moitié de la première pièce, d'une superficie d'environ vingt mètres carré.

Malgré tout, il sourit et se dirigea vers l'étagère où il s'était arrêté la veille. Il prit un rouleau fragile et le déroula précautionneusement sur la table de travail. Il sortit ses lunettes et se pencha sur le papier jauni par le temps.

Alessandra Figoni se rendit dans la chambre où dormait encore une petite fille aux cheveux du même ton que les siens. Elle se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser maternel sur le front. La petite fille ouvrit les yeux en souriant.

« Bonjour maman, fit-elle.

-Bonjour mon ange, répondit Alessandra. Tu dois te lever et t'habiller. Nous allons au village aujourd'hui.

-Ouais ! »

Sarah sauta immédiatement au pied de son lit. Des étoiles scintillaient dans ses yeux. Alessandra ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait le même regard que son père. Pétillant de vie.

Une heure plus tard, Alessandra et Sarah rejoignirent les moines qui descendaient au village. La descente était longue et fatigante. Le chemin serpentait dans la rocaille grise de l'Himalaya. Pour le moment, même si un vent frais commençait à se faire ressentir, la neige n'avait pas encore commencé à tomber. Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines. Bientôt, le chemin deviendrait trop dangereux pour les non-initiés. Alors, pour Alessandra et Sarah, il faudrait attendre le printemps pour redescendre au village sans risque. Mis à part le Lama, le maître du monastère et également sorcier, tous les moines ignoraient que le couple italiens et leur fille étaient sorciers. Et ce en respect de la Loi du Secret Magique.

Malgré cette harassante descente et la promesse d'un retour tout aussi fatigant, Sarah arrivait toujours à destination avec un sourire éclatant. Les enfants du village l'accueillaient avec des rires et des phrases qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qu'importe. Rapidement, les jeux s'enchaînent. Et tout en surveillant sa fille du coin de l'œil, Alessandra discutait avec les habitants et faisait quelques achats.

La journée se passa sans encombre dans l'insouciance. Et alors que le soir tombait, la fillette éreintée et sa mère rentrèrent à la lamaserie. Alessandra embrassa son mari dont les yeux traduisaient la lassitude au terme de cette journée d'étude sur de vieux documents. Aucun ne se doutait qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres seulement, un drame se déroulait.

Koryung n'était qu'un vieil ermite qui s'estimait sans importance. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trente ans qu'il avait décidé de se retirer du monde. Il avait voué sa vie à recherché l'illumination. Seulement, il se disait souvent qu'il était né avec plus de mille ans de retard pour pouvoir effectué une telle quête en restant en contact avec le monde. Depuis le 20ème siècle, le monde était devenu plus virtuel que réel. Et en ce début de 25ème siècle, la tendance ne semblait pas vouloir s'inverser. Alors, après avoir passé trente ans dans un monastère tibétain, il avait abandonné ses possessions terrestres et vivait maintenant seul dans la montagne. Ses journées étaient simples, il les passait à méditer ou à chercher dans la nature de quoi subsister. Parfois, il croisait des gens avec qui il daignait converser. Les touristes étaient souvent sidérés de découvrir qu'il existait encore des ascètes vivant en ermite.

Et alors que le soleil commençait à peine à descendre du zénith, Koryung entendit un bruit aux alentours. Pour le profane, ce n'aurait été que des bruits de pas dans la lande, mais Koryung perçut autre chose. Il pouvait identifier les êtres vivant non seulement aux bruits de leurs déplacements, mais également à leur odeur et même, leurs pensés. Lorsqu'il méditait, il ressentait la vie à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Mais ce qui l'approchait, possédait une odeur légère mais ressemblant à celle d'un cadavre, et les pensés le frappèrent par leurs complexités et leurs violences. C'était comme si la Mort elle-même s'approchait. Koryung ouvrit les yeux. S'il espérait pouvoir se cacher ou s'enfuir loin de ce qui l'approchait, il fut vite déçu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui se tenait plusieurs individus courbés, drapés dans des capes noirs. Des yeux rouges brillaient dans l'ombre de leur cagoule.

Koryung parvint à garder son calme. Il savait très bien que la mort viendrait de toute façon un jour à lui. Que ça soit aujourd'hui ou plus tard, quelle importance ! En fait, il était plus occupé à se demander ce qu'était ces créatures et d'où elle pouvait venir que comment il allait mourir de leurs mains. La meilleure façon d'avoir une réponse à une question, c'était encore de la poser.

« Qu'êtes-vous ?

-Tu n'es pas digne de le savoir, répondit une des créatures d'une voix sifflante. Tu es bien l'ermite Koryung.

-Oui. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Ton savoir. »

La créature n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle se jeta sur le vieil homme, le plaquant durement contre le sol rocheux. Elle mit une main sur ses yeux. Le corps de l'ermite fut pris de convulsion. Sa bouche était grande ouverte dans une expression d'hurlement figé. Lorsqu'enfin la créature retira sa main, Koryung fixait le ciel d'un regard vide. La créature se releva et se détourna de lui comme s'il n'était plus rien.

« Maintenant nous savons où aller, dit la créature à ses acolytes. »

Aussi vite et mystérieusement qu'elles étaient venues, les créatures repartirent. Le vieux Koryung se releva l'air hagard. Il regarda autour de lui.

« Où suis-je ? dit-il. Et, qui suis-je ? »

Il marcha sans savoir dans quelle direction aller. Il croisa le chemin d'un ours cherchant de quoi se nourrir. Sans peur, mais surtout sans savoir, Koryung s'approcha du plantigrade. L'ours se dressa furieusement sur ses pattes arrières en meuglant. Mais l'ermite s'approcha encore.

« Qui es-tu ? questionna Koryung. »

Il n'eut jamais de réponse, un coup de patte de l'ours le projeta au sol. Son crâne percuta une pierre et se brisa. Il ne sentit même pas le poids de l'animal venir l'écraser.


	6. VI Entre la Vie et la Mort

** CHAPITRE VI : ENTRE LA VIE ET LA MORT**

Le jour n'était pas encore levé sur la Suisse quand Alexandre Chaldo et Frédéric Forge arrivèrent au bocal. Hector Guillou les attendait avec une mine que les deux hommes traduisirent par : « Messieurs, on a un problème ». Restait à savoir quel était ce problème.

« Nous avons repéré un groupe de créatures à Londres, annonça-t-il.

-Elles savent qu'Ollivander est de nouveau à Grimmaurd Square, avança Fred.

-Nous ne pensons pas. Elles ne sont pas dans les parages de Grimmaurd Square. Elles semblent se chercher une autre cible. »

L'écran principal montrait une carte en trois dimensions de Londres. Même les lieux secrets du monde de la Magie y étaient indiqués. Les créatures étaient désignées par des points rouges. Elles se déplaçaient rapidement. Leur cible n'était pas encore claire mais les trois hommes eurent la même idée.

« Je pars pour Londres, annonça Chaldo. Fred, tu me transmettras leurs déplacements en temps réel.

-Je suis déjà sur le coup, dit Fred en s'asseyant derrière sa console.

-Je vais mettre Erius en alerte au cas où, dit Guillou.

-OK Patron. »

Alexandre allait sortir quand le Patron l'arrêta.

« Monsieur Chaldo, passez à Grimmaurd Square. Envoyez monsieur Ollivander ici. Et prenez mademoiselle Potter et monsieur Weasley avec vous.

-Pour Weasley, je comprends, dit Alex. Mais Potter n'est pas formé pour ce genre de chose.

-Faîtes ce que je vous dis.

-Vous avez une idée derrière la tête. Bien, j'obéis. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se faire cramer ses petites couettes. »

Le matin arriva. Mais il n'amena pas plus de réponse que la nuit aux questions d'Ariana. Après sa toilette matinale, elle descendit à la salle à manger. Ses deux amis l'y attendaient déjà, prenant tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien à leurs mines qu'eux aussi avaient réfléchi. Aucun ne voulait prendre la parole pour donner le résultat de sa réflexion. Enfin, au bout d'un long quart d'heure à regarder le fond des tasses de thé, Joshua se lança :

« J'ai réfléchi.

-Nous aussi tu sais, dit Alastor. Mais tu as l'air de vouloir te lancer alors vas-y.

-Cette science, la Technomagie, nous n'en avons pas vu beaucoup mais elle a piqué ma curiosité. J'ai toujours aimé étudié de nouvelles choses. Vous le savez. Et j'aimerais savoir si je peux apporter quelque chose à ce nouveau champ de recherche. En fait, je pense que j'en suis tout à fait capable. Donc, je vais aller voir mon père et lui dire que je ne vais pas reprendre le magasin familial. Je vais accepter l'offre de Guillou. »

Ariana s'y attendait. Maintenant restait à savoir ce qu'Alastor avait décidé. L'auror ne parut pas emballer à l'idée que Joshua entre à la DE. Mais lui aussi le connaissait et donc, n'était pas surpris outre mesure. Alastor jeta une œillade à Ariana. Il dut deviner qu'elle voulait attendre de connaître sa décision.

« Personnellement je ne sais pas, dit Alastor. L'existence même de cette Division Esotérique est contraire à nos Lois Magiques. Malgré tout, si ce Guillou nous a dit la vérité, il semble que nos dirigeants les plus hauts placés aient décidé de se mettre hors la loi. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. S'ils empêchent vraiment l'apparition des menaces sur nos deux mondes, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais je préfère attendre de voir avant de prendre une décision définitive. Pour le moment, je veux savoir ce que sont ces créatures qui te poursuivent Joshua. A ton tour Ariana. »

La jeune fille avait redouté que son tour arrive. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir peur. Après tout, elle était une Gryffondor, elle appartenait à la maison du courage. Mais là, il s'agissait d'une décision qui allait influencer une grande partie de sa vie. Elle qui ignorait encore ce qu'elle désirait faire, elle devait maintenant prendre une décision. Mais ce qu'avait dit Alastor lui montra une autre voie à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé.

« Je suis en partie comme toi Alastor, prétendit-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette proposition. Donc pour le moment, je veux voir exactement ce qu'implique de faire partie de la DE et ce qu'ils comptent faire contre ces créatures.

-Et si on allait voir ça tout de suite, lança Alexandre Chaldo en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-Comment êtes-vous entré ? questionna Alastor en se levant.

-Par la cheminée, forcément.

-Cette maison est protégée par des enchantements, dit Ariana.

-En fait, c'est surtout un Fidelitas qui la protège. Une fois le secret dévoilé, les autres enchantements qui sont liés à cette maison sont juste gênants. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Un groupe de créatures se trouve à Londres en ce moment même. Nous pensons qu'elles se cherchent une nouvelle cible. Ollivander, vous devez aller au quartier général tout de suite. Le Patron veut que vous soyez en sécurité, vu que vous êtes une des cibles potentielles.

-Je comprends.

-Quand à vous deux, le Patron veut que vous veniez avec moi.

-Nous ne sommes pas de la DE ! rappela Alastor.

-Oui, mais vous êtes auror. N'est-ce pas votre métier de protéger les autres ?

-Ariana n'est pas auror.

-Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Mais si vous ne voulez pas venir, je ne vais pas vous y obliger. Je n'ais pas de temps à perdre. »

Ariana fut surprise du ton sec que Chaldo venait d'utiliser. Elle avait cru deviner qu'il possédait un sens de l'humour plutôt cynique, elle découvrait maintenant qu'il pouvait aussi être très direct. Presque glacial. La tension entre l'auror et l'agent de la DE était palpable.

« D'accord, finit par dire Alastor. Joshua, va à leur QG. Je viens avec vous.

-Moi aussi, dit Ariana. Je viens. »

Alexandre attendit que Joshua ait disparu dans la cheminée pour annoncer la destination probable des créatures : Diagon Alley. Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la célèbre rue du Londres sorcier. Même hors des périodes de Noël ou d'avant rentrée scolaire, Diagon Alley demeurait un point de passage très fréquenté. Il était à peine huit heure du matin mais déjà, des clients venaient faire leurs achats. La rue ne ferait que se remplir de plus en plus à mesure que le jour avancerait jusqu'à son zénith.

Selon ce qu'ils avaient compris, ces créatures s'attaquaient aux érudits et aux artisans possédants des connaissances sur les artefacts et les sciences magiques. Seulement, à Diagon Alley, ce genre d'artisan était très nombreux.

« Avez-vous des précisions sur leur cible ? questionna Alastor.

-Je vais demander s'ils s'approchent toujours de la cible que nous soupçonnons, dit Alex. Fred, où sont-ils ? pensa-t-il.

-Toujours en approche, cible inchangée, répondit Fred.

-Nous pensons qu'ils n'ont pas changé de cible, expliqua Alex en guidant Ariana et Alastor. Ils ont juste changé d'expert.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils veulent agresser quelqu'un sachant fabriquer des baguettes ? fit Alastor.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont s'attaquer au père de Joshua ! s'exclama Ariana. »

La jeune fille se mit à courir sans se soucier d'attirer l'attention malgré la protestation d'Alastor.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il.

-Elle est souvent comme ça votre copine ? demanda Alex d'un ton cynique.

-Ouais. C'est une impulsive. Votre UA est prête ?

-Un seul appel de ma part et ils arriveront dans les trois minutes.

-D'habitude, les appareils moldus ne marchent pas dans un lieu trop chargé en magie.

-On en discutera plus tard si vous voulez bien. Passez par la rue et essayez de retenir Potter. Je vais passer par le haut. »

Alexandre bifurqua dans une ruelle perpendiculaire sombre. Il vit Alastor se mettre à son tour à courir, bousculant un homme au passage. Alexandre se transforma en un corbeau au plumage noir. Il s'envola et put ainsi avoir une vision d'ensemble de Diagon Alley. De là-haut, les gens n'étaient plus que des points sombres se détachant sur le pavé gris. Il repéra la silhouette d'Alastor Weasley slalomant entre les passants et plus loin celle plus gracile d'Ariana Potter. Elle se déplaçait bien, elle avait sûrement pratiqué le Quidditch à Hogwart.

Une fois arrivé au niveau du magasin de la famille Ollivander, Alexandre cercla au dessus en regardant de tous les côtés. Il ne voyait pas ces créatures. Ariana arriva et entra en trombe dans le magasin, bientôt rejointe par Alastor, baguette à la main. Les clients sortirent en protestant, suivit par les deux amis. Ariana discutait avec un homme qui semblait ne rien comprendre de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur la discrétion. Une voix résonna dans la tête d'Alexandre :

« Alex, ils arrivent, annonça Fred. Deux cents mètres au sud de ta position. »

Alex les repéra aussitôt. Elles étaient six et s'approchaient en vitesse. Alexandre plongea au moment où elles atteignirent le toit du magasin Ollivander. Il se posa discrètement derrière eux. Les créatures s'étaient arrêtées au bord du toit et regardaient vers le bas dans la rue. Alex pensait les surprendre mais d'un même mouvement, elles tournèrent leur regard écarlate vers lui.

Alexandre devina qu'il était inutile de jouer les oiseaux plus longtemps. Il reprit forme humaine. Son visage était fermé mais pas crispé.

« Que voulez-vous à la famille Ollivander ? demanda-t-il.

-Cela ne te regarde pas humain, siffla une des créatures. C'est la quatrième fois que tu te dresses contre nous. Ce sera la dernière.

-Au moins, maintenant je sais que vous n'êtes pas humains. Qu'êtes-vous ?

-Vos maîtres. »

La créature émit un sifflement. Deux autres se jetèrent sur Alexandre. Ce dernier attendit le dernier moment pour se décaler d'un coup sur le côté en bondissant. Il tournoya sur lui-même et vint percuter la tête d'une des créatures d'un violent coup de pied retourné dans le même bond. La créature frappée fut repoussée contre son acolyte. Alexandre vit les quatre autres sauter dans le vide. Il entendit les cris de stupeur et d'effroi des passants et Alastor leurs ordonnant de fuir. Alexandre aurait voulu sauter à son tour mais déjà, ses deux adversaires s'étaient relevés et le menaçaient de nouveau.

« Je sens que je vais devoir la jouer sérieux, dit-il. »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture dans son dos et se mit en garde.

Dans la rue, Alastor maintenait les créatures à distance à coup de sortilège répulsif. Ariana s'obligeait à rester calme et imita son ami. Bizarrement, ses maléfices semblaient assez inefficaces. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle possédait un potentiel magique que beaucoup de sorciers lui enviaient. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à maintenir ces agresseurs à distance comme le faisait Alastor ?

Une créature parvint à éviter un des maléfices d'Alastor. Elle cassa la distance et bouscula durement l'auror d'un coup d'épaule. Ce dernier accusa le coup mais resta sur ses appuis. Il bondit en avant pour contre-attaquer aussi sec d'un coup de pied dans la cagoule. La créature fut renverser par la puissance du coup mais elle parvint rapidement à se relever. Elle poussa un horrible sifflement qui eut pour effet de faire voler Alastor sur plusieurs mètres, lui faisant percuter violement un mur de pierres grises. Alastor était visiblement sonné. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et regarda sa paume, poisseuse de sang. Ses deux ennemis s'avançaient, visiblement pour en finir.

Ariana ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ami. Elle était toujours aux prises avec deux autres créatures. Elle reculait pas à pas à mesure qu'elles avançaient sur elle. Et bientôt, elle sentit le mur derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Ses maléfices perdaient en intensité à mesure que la panique s'emparait d'elle. Elle sentit la froideur glaciale au contact de la peau de la créature quand le plus proche de ses ennemis lui saisit le poignet. La créature lui leva le bras, la soulevant presque. Ariana sentait l'odeur fétide de son haleine. Les yeux rouges brillaient d'avidité. L'autre main de la créature s'approcha de ses yeux. Elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer mais pressentait que ce ne serait pas agréable. Et soudain, la créature la lâcha, repoussé en arrière par un coup de pied à l'abdomen. Les cheveux dégoulinants de sang, Alastor se porta devant Ariana, se plaçant en bouclier humain.

Alastor était parvenu à repousser ses deux adversaires avant de venir sauver Ariana. Il sentait la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille derrière lui. Elle n'était pas formée à ce genre de confrontation.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il sans se tourner vers elle.

-Oui, mentit-elle. Je…

-Transplane, ordonna Alastor. Va-t-en immédiatement.

-Mais… et toi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis. »

Ariana comprenait pourquoi Alastor lui ordonnait de fuir : elle n'était qu'un poids pour lui dans ce combat. Tant qu'elle serait là, elle le gênerait. Et pourtant, elle se savait capable de combattre. Son grand-père avait été un des meilleurs aurors. Il lui avait appris quelques trucs. Pas suffisant pour combattre en situation réelle, mais il avait dit qu'elle pourrait devenir une sacrée auror en s'entraînant. Depuis, des années avaient passé. La carrière d'auror ne l'avait pas attirée. Elle ne voulait pas aller vers les combats. Mais là, les combats étaient venus à elle. Elle devait réagir. N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor ? Et même si elle n'aimait pas le mettre en avant, elle était une descendante du célèbre Harry Potter.

Ariana se décala et vint se placer à côté d'Alastor, baguette prête à cracher du maléfice.

« Ariana ? fit Alastor.

-Il est temps que je réagisse, dit-elle. Ils ont voulu s'attaquer à Joshua et maintenant à sa famille. Je ne vais pas laisser faire ça. »

Alastor vit une étincelle briller au fond des yeux de la jeune fille. Il crut un moment être devant une version féminine du grand-père de la jeune fille, celui qui l'avait formé à son arrivée chez les Aurors. C'était bien une Potter.

« Reste près de moi, dit-il. Au moins, on a permis aux passants et au père de Josh de s'enfuir. Maintenant on peut se battre sans restriction. »

Alastor et Ariana allaient se lancer à l'assaut. Les quatre créatures qui se dressaient devant eux sifflaient d'un air menaçant. Et soudain, un sifflement, de douleur celui là, retentit au dessus d'eux. D'un même mouvement, les deux sorciers et les quatre créatures levèrent la tête. Une créature tombait du toit, sa cape enflammée. Elle rebondit contre le sol pavé avant de s'immobiliser. La créature ne bougeait plus et les flammes la dévoraient toujours. Une autre créature chuta mais celle-ci ne brûlait pas et se réceptionna parfaitement. Au bord du toit, se tenait Alexandre Chaldo. Il sauta à son tour dans le vide, ralentit sa chute à l'aide de sa baguette et ne lâcha pas du regard les ennemis. Ses yeux noirs frappèrent les créatures de leurs duretés.

Les flammes s'éteignirent peu à peu, dévoilant un cadavre noirci dans une posture grotesque. Une créature s'approcha du cadavre, l'examinant un instant avant de tourner toute son attention sur l'homme en noir.

« Le temps a passé, siffla la créature. Je vois qu' « Ils » ont bien travaillé. Y avaient « Ils » pensé à l'origine ? On ne le saura peut-être jamais. Mais le résultat est là.

-De qui parlez-vous ? questionna Alex d'un ton glacial.

-La mémoire vous fait défaut. Et pourtant nous y sommes pour rien à ce sujet. Par le passé, vous auriez dû vous mettre à plusieurs pour obtenir ce résultat. Nous nous reverrons et vous finirez comme votre ami. »

Un dernier sifflement, et les créatures s'enfuirent rapidement.

Alex appela tout de suite Frédéric pour qu'il confirme qu'elles avaient bien quitté la zone. L'analyste précisa qu'une équipe de récupération allait partir pour s'occuper du cadavre. Alex rangea sa baguette et se tourna vers Ariana et Alastor.

« Bon travail, dit-il.

-Que voulait-il dire par finir comme votre ami ? questionna Alastor.

-Dés que l'équipe de récupération est là, on rentre au QG, annonça Alex, éludant la question.

-Hé ! Je vous ai posé une question !

-Alastor, arrêta Ariana. Pas maintenant. »

Une fois de retour au quartier général de la DE, Ariana, Alastor et Alexandre découvrirent Joshua en discussion avec le Patron.

« Je vais faire installer une surveillance de votre famille, dit le Patron. Si ces créatures se remontrent, nous agirons dans la foulée. Et je rassure, votre famille ne remarquera rien.

-Josh, appela Ariana en entrant. Tu as appelé ta famille ?

-Non, répondit Joshua. Monsieur Guillou dit que cela paraîtrait bizarre que je le fasse. Je ne suis pas censé être au courant. Je prendrais des nouvelles en appelant mon père pour lui annoncer que je ne prendrais pas la suite du magasin.

-Donc tu vas t'engager à cette DE et ne rien dire à tes parents ? fit Alastor.

-Le travail que nous effectuons est confidentiel, intervint le Patron. Nos familles ignorent tout de nos activités. Monsieur Chaldo, je veux vos impressions sur ce que vous a dit cette créature ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles apparaissent dans notre monde, dit Alex. Et elles se sont déjà battues contre des sorciers. C'est ce que je pense avoir compris. Par contre, elle semblait parler de quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait « bien travaillé ».

-Nous n'avons pas compris le sens de ces paroles non plus, dit le Patron. J'ai déjà mis du monde sur l'affaire.

-Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est de qui parlait ce monstre en disant « votre ami » ! dit Alastor. Vous vous êtes déjà battus contre elle ? »

Alexandre se tourna vers Guillou.

« La décision vous appartient monsieur Chaldo, dit-il. »

Alexandre guida les trois anglais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent dans une salle isolée. A peine entré, Joshua et Ariana ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes. Devant eux se trouvait un corps flottant dans un cylindre remplit d'un liquide. Le corps était horriblement mutilé. Il était littéralement en lambeaux. Des tubes entraient dans ce qui restait de sa bouche et dans d'autres parties du corps mises à vif.

« Voici mon frère Anthony, annonça Alex. Il y a une semaine, nous avons découvert que les créatures qui nous avaient été signalées sur Mars étaient sur Terre. Un groupe a été repéré. Tony et moi sommes partis pour simplement les observer. Elles se sont attaquées à un artisan spécialisé dans les miroirs enchantés. Nous avons décidé d'intervenir. Le combat a été rude, ces créatures possédant une puissance supérieure aux humains. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir sans trop de casse. Mais Tony a été réduit à ce que vous voyez là. On ignore encore si nous pourrons le sauver.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est encore vivant ! s'exclama Ariana.

-Entre la vie et la mort. Julia a cessé toutes ses recherches en cours pour trouver un moyen de le sauver. »

Un silence s'installa. Ariana comprenait maintenant pourquoi les yeux noirs d'Alexandre se teintaient si souvent de tristesse et de haine.

« Ce combat n'est pas le votre, continua Alexandre. Je vous conseille de rester en dehors de tout ça si vous ne voulez pas souffrir. »

Alexandre sortit, les laissant seuls.


	7. VII Du Fond du Ciel

**CHAPITRE VII : DU FOND DU CIEL**

Alexandre Chaldo se rendit sur le toit du bâtiment. Il s'assit, se contentant de regarder le ciel d'un bleu pur. Il sentit un frôlement à côté de lui. Il ne se tourna même pas pour voir qui cela était.

« Le Patron m'a dit que tu leur as montrés Tony, dit Julia.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, avoua Alex. Ça ne les regarde pas.

-Quoi donc ? Ce qui est arrivé à Tony ?

-Non, cette affaire. Ils n'ont pas à combattre, ça ne les regarde pas.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Joshua Ollivander est concerné, il a été pris pour cible. Et tu es mal placé pour dire que ses amis doivent se tenir à l'écart. Je me souviens qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est toi qui te mettais en danger pour un ami.

-C'était il y a trois ans et ça s'est avéré inutile. Je ne le ferais plus maintenant.

-Ne te cache pas derrière ce « je m'en foutisme ». Même si tu cherches à le cacher, je suis sûre que tu es toujours le même Alex de l'époque.

-Tu te trompes. »

Julia n'ajouta rien durant plusieurs minutes, elle connaissait son frère et savait qu'il pouvait se montrer buté. Malgré tout, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

« Tu as prévenu papa et maman ? questionna-t-il.

-J'ai appelé papa, répondit Julia. Il a dit qu'il s'occupait de le dire à maman. Il n'a pas dû encore le faire, sinon, elle nous aurait déjà appelés.

-Quand elle le fera, dis-lui que je suis sur le terrain.

-Quel courage ! Tu combats des créatures inconnus et des mages noirs mais tu as peur de ta propre mère !

-Je suis sûr que c'est un démon. Et Isabelle ?

-Elle ignore tout du métier de Tony. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire. Je suppose que tu vas me laisser faire aussi sur ce coup là ?

-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour parler, s'excusa Alex.

-Je sais. »

Les trois anglais avaient quitté l'infirmerie dans le silence. Ils s'étaient rendus à la cafétéria et s'étaient assis à une table avec trois tasses de thé fumantes. Le silence était pesant. Chacun d'eux était encore sous le choc de la vision du corps d'Anthony Chaldo. Alastor ne pensait plus du tout au fait que l'existence même de la Division Esotérique était une violation du Secret Magique. Il avait eu la preuve visuelle que ces hommes et femmes, Sorciers, Vampires et Moldus se battaient et mouraient pour ces mondes. Mais de là les rejoindre, il ne savait pas s'il oserait franchir ce pas.

« Tu comptes toujours intégrer la DE Josh ? questionna l'auror.

-Oui, je crois qu'ici, je peux être utile, dit Joshua.

-Tu as que tu risques de te retrouver dans un caisson, flottant dans un liquide avec ton corps en morceaux.

-Je compte faire parti du département scientifique. Je n'irai pas sur le terrain.

-Comme tu veux.

-Exactement, c'est ce que je veux. Je vais d'ailleurs contacter mon père pour lui annoncer. »

Joshua se leva et quitta ses amis. Ariana le regarda sortir sans rien dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Il avait fait son choix.

« Que vas-tu choisir de faire Alastor ? questionna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il. Tout ça est si soudain. La DE, les services secrets de l'ONS, et ces créatures qui s'attaquent aux créateurs, artisans et chercheurs magiques sans qu'on connaisse le but qu'elles poursuivent.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, dit Ariana en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Je pense que quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu décides, tu ne pourras pas rester en dehors de tout ça. Tu n'es pas du genre à être au courant d'une menace et à ne rien faire.

-Ouais. Tu me connais trop bien. Comment ça se fait ?

-Généralement, les femmes savent beaucoup de choses des hommes avec qui elles couchent, même s'ils cherchent à se cacher.

-Alors j'ai été faible de coucher avec toi.

-Tu le regrettes ?

-Non, lui sourit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. »

Ariana avait choisi de ne rien dire à Joshua ni à sa famille pour le moment. Trois mois auparavant, elle était tombée sur Alastor par hasard à Diagon Alley. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Durant les jours qui suivirent, de rendez-vous amicaux en rendez-vous, ils avaient commencé à flirter. Ariana ignorait si elle aimait Alastor. Elle appréciait sa présence auprès d'elle. Pour le moment, cela lui suffisait. Elle avait le temps de voir comment leur relation évoluerait.

Quand Joshua appela sa famille, son père lui raconta immédiatement qu'Ariana et Alastor étaient arrivés en trombe au magasin une heure plus tôt. Ariana avait hurlé qu'il fallait s'enfuir. Et quelques instants plus tard, des monstres avaient surgi. Depuis, le père de Joshua était retourné au magasin mais il n'y avait aucune trace des créatures, d'Ariana, d'Alastor et de la bataille. Joshua prétendit ne rien savoir. Ensuite, il expliqua à son père qu'il ne reprendrait pas le magasin car il avait trouvé une place de chercheur au Ministère helvétique de la Magie. Son père fit une légère moue déçu mais ne démontra pas de surprise.

« Tu as toujours eu trop soif de connaissance pour t'enfermer dans une boutique, dit-il. Tu es un chercheur dans l'âme.

-Et pour le magasin ? demanda Joshua.

-Dean sera heureux de le reprendre. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais je crois qu'il jalousait ta place d'héritier. Maintenant que tu la refuses, il va être content.

-Tant mieux. Je dois te laisser papa. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part. »

Joshua était rassuré en retirant la tête de la cheminée. Son père avait raison, il n'était pas fait pour s'enfermer dans un magasin. La technomagie était un champ de recherche tout nouveau et aux possibilités quasi-infinies. Joshua ne perdit pas de temps, il se rendit tout de suite au bocal où il retrouva Hector Guillou.

« Monsieur Guillou, j'accepte votre offre, je souhaite entrer à la Division Esotérique, annonça-t-il.

-Parfait, dit le Patron. Je vais faire le nécessaire au niveau administratif. Qu'avez-vous dit à votre père ?

-Le mensonge que vous m'aviez dit. Je n'aime pas mentir, mais je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix pour travailler ici.

-Tout à fait. Mais ne vous en faites pas, un jour, le monde jouira de toutes les découvertes faites par la technomagie. Mademoiselle Chaldo vous fera visiter le département scientifique plus en détail que je ne l'ais fait. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais nous avons peut-être une piste sur ces créatures. »

Sarah ne venait pas souvent rendre visite à son père dans la bibliothèque de la lamaserie. L'odeur de poussière et de moisissure qui s'en dégageait ne lui plaisait pas. Son père s'y enfermait des journées entières. Et comme toute petite fille, elle avait parfois besoin de le voir. Comme d'habitude, elle le trouva penché sur une table, le visage si près du parchemin que son nez le frôlait. Sarah ne comprenait pourquoi il s'intéressait autant à des pages où les dessins étaient si rares.

« Papa, dit-elle pour signaler sa présence.

-Bonjour ma chérie, fit Dario. Où est ta mère ?

-Elle fait la sieste.

-Et pas toi ?

-Non, j'ai pas envi de dormir.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie mais je ne peux pas jouer avec toi. J'ai du travail. »

La fillette connaissait cette réponse par cœur. Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Tchang occupé à ranger des rouleaux sur leurs étagères. Son père était de nouveau immergé dans un texte insondable. Elle profita de ce manque d'attention pour se faufiler dans la pièce suivante. Peut-être y trouverait-elle des parchemins avec de belles images ?

Elle prenait des rouleaux au hasard et les déroulait avec soin. Son père lui avait appris à ne pas abimer les livres et les rouleaux. Tous ceux qu'elle regarda n'étaient couverts que de texte dans des langues étranges et inconnues. Parfois, une petite illustration ornait l'en-tête mais les couleurs étaient trop ternes pour intéresser Sarah. Elle allait abandonner ses recherches quand elle trouva une étagère où avaient été réunis des parchemins comportant plus de dessins. Elle ne comprenait pas les textes mais les couleurs chatoyantes des illustrations firent se dessiner un sourire sur son visage. Elle passa un long moment à regarder ces parchemins.

Les dessins représentaient des paysages verdoyants avec des animaux parcourant la campagne. Des hommes y étaient aussi représentés, vivant dans des villages rustiques. L'ambiance était joyeuse et colorée. Elle trouva même un parchemin représentant le ciel. Un point rouge attirait l'œil au milieu de cette carte stellaire antique. Les autres dessins ne lui plurent pas. Ils étaient sombres. La seule touche de couleur étant de grands aplats rouges. Les parchemins montraient des êtres vêtus de toges ou de capes noires. Le crâne des créatures était allongé, ce n'était pas des hommes. Sarah prit peur. Elle comprit ce que représentaient ces dessins : des scènes de violence, des carnages. Ces créatures détruisaient tout sur leur passage, les humains étaient représentés allongés après leur passage. Certains étaient tout de même debout mais leurs yeux avaient quelque chose de vague. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sarah prit peur.

La fillette sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Ce n'était que son père qui était arrivé derrière elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

« Sarah, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher aux parchemins, dit-il.

-C'est quoi ces monstres ? demanda-t-elle. »

Dario remarqua la détresse dans les yeux de sa fille. Il prit le parchemin qu'elle regardait. Le dessin représentait plusieurs monstres, les yeux rouges, la peau blafarde, le crâne allongé, des mâchoires sertis de dents pointues. Dario Figoni n'avait jamais vu de telles créatures. Peut-être une légende moldue. Il examina le texte qui commentait l'illustration.

« Venus du fin fond du ciel, Ils sont venus détruire notre monde. Leur appétit est insatiable. Ils se nourrissent de nos âmes, mais ne le font que rarement. Ils veulent faire de nous leur troupeau. Pour mieux nous asservir, ils volent notre mémoire. Invincibles, ce sont les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. »

Dario était sidéré. De quoi parlait ce texte ? Quelles étaient ces créatures ? Ont-elles réellement existé ou sont-elles nées dans l'imaginaire d'un peuple aujourd'hui disparu ? Il devait en savoir plus. Dario appela Tchang.

A l'extérieur, des créatures aux yeux rougeoyants arrivèrent en vu de la lamaserie. Elles n'étaient plus très loin. Mais elles attendraient le crépuscule pour investir le monastère. Après tout, leur patience était infinie.

Joshua était revenu à la cafétéria pour annoncer à ses amis qu'il était maintenant de la DE. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Ariana s'était déplacé et était maintenant assise juste à côté d'Alastor. Il ne resta pas longtemps, disant qu'il devait trouver Julia Chaldo pour qu'elle lui explique l'état des recherches faites au département scientifique.

Alastor et Ariana décidèrent de se rendre à la salle d'entrainement. Ariana lui en avait parlé et l'auror s'était montré intéressé pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Ariana retrouva le chemin sans difficulté. Alastor examina les appareils de musculation et de cardio avec intérêt. Son regard s'arrêta sur la zone de tatami. Alexandre Chaldo s'y trouvait. Il était au centre d'un cercle de sept sportifs. D'après leurs postures, ils s'apprêtaient tous à l'attaquer. Ariana n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Alastor pour le deviner ne lâchant pas la scène des yeux.

Alexandre Chaldo se tenait debout, les bras le long du corps. Il ne regardait aucun de ses adversaires. Son visage était calme. Un de ses partenaires, qui se trouvaient dans son dos, se décida à attaquer. Il fonça vers Alex et voulut lui donner un coup de pied latéral dans le dos. Alex pivota sur lui-même, esquivant le coup dans la rotation. Dans le même temps, il frappa d'un coup de sabre de main à l'arrière de crâne de l'assaillant, le mettant KO immédiatement. Un autre profita que l'attention de Chaldo était occupée pour se lancer mais il fut intercepter par un coup de pied à la pointe du menton. Les autres décidèrent d'attaquer tous en même temps. Alex dut éviter les coups et en parer. Mais aucun ne réussit à le toucher. Au contraire, en trois secondes, deux autres adversaires étaient au sol. Alors qu'il reculait sous les assauts répétés d'un attaquant, il inversa la tendance en cassant la distance pour placer un coup de coude au creux de l'estomac. Il enchaina sur un autre individu placé à côté en se retournant pour venir frapper d'un coup de talon retourné au crâne et dans la même rotation, il sauta pour venir enserré le cou du dernier d'un ciseau de jambes. Une fois au sol, il frappa d'un coup de poing au visage qu'il arrêta à quelques millimètres.

Alexandre relâcha son ciseau et se releva. Il aida ses adversaires à se remettre debout, leur demandant si aucun n'avait été blessé. Rapidement, des sourires appréciateurs apparurent. C'est alors qu'Alex remarqua Alastor et Ariana derrière la vitre. Il leur fit signe d'approcher.

« Vous êtes encore là ? fit-il.

-Nous n'avons pas encore pris de décision, répondit Ariana.

-Je vois. Weasley, vous êtes réputé pour être un bon combattant. Ça vous dirait un petit combat d'entrainement ?

-Pourquoi pas, accepta Alastor. Sans baguette ?

-C'est comme vous voulez. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Disons sans alors. »

Alastor se déchaussa et confia sa baguette à Ariana. Il monta sur le tatami et fit quelques exercices d'échauffement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se plaça en face d'Alexandre Chaldo. Les autres sportifs étaient sortis du tatami et observaient les deux combattants. Les deux combattants s'observèrent en se tournant autour durant quelques secondes. Alastor tenta une première attaque en s'élançant pour un puissant coup de pied direct au corps. Alexandre l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté et contre-attaqua d'un coup de pied circulaire au corps. Le coup frappa dans les abdominaux sans faire de mal à l'auror, habitué au corps à corps. Alastor surcontra d'un crochet au visage mais l'agent de la DE passa en dessous à la manière d'un boxeur pour venir frapper d'un uppercut aux côtes. Le coup ne fit pas plus d'effet que le coup de pied précédent, mais ce n'était pas le but, les deux combattants continuaient à se jauger.

Ariana ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux hommes souriaient alors qu'ils cherchaient à se frapper mutuellement.

« Ah ces hommes ! Dés qu'ils peuvent montrer qu'ils ont de gros muscles ! pensa Ariana. »

Alastor avait une garde fermée à la manière d'un boxeur. De son côté, Alexandre semblait bien moins protégé. Ses bras étaient ouverts et bougeaient constamment, se retrouvant parfois ballant le long du corps. Ariana se demandait pourquoi Alastor n'en profitait pas pour attaquer. Elle eut la réponse quand il se décida enfin, même si sa garde ne semblait pas en place, les bras d'Alexandre venaient parer les coups avec vivacité. Les contres que l'agent de la DE envoyait se brisait sur la garde de l'auror. Le combat gagnait à chaque instant en intensité et en puissance. A tel point qu'Ariana se disait que les deux hommes étaient de forces égales.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez y aller vraiment ? questionna Alastor. »

La question surprit Ariana. Y aller vraiment !

« Je vous ai vu combattre les créatures, continua Alastor sans baisser sa garde.

-Comme vous voudrez, fit Alexandre. »

Alexandre cessa complètement de bougé. Il garda les bras le long du corps. On aurait dit qu'il refusait le combat. Par contre, ses yeux qui étaient rieurs jusque là se refroidirent. Son visage ne démontrait plus aucune expression. Alastor n'en sembla pas troublé et continua à tourner autour de son adversaire en garde. Il finit par se décider d'attaquer, lançant son poing en direct vers le visage. Alexandre ne bougea qu'au dernier moment. Ariana ne vit rien de son mouvement, elle ignorait comment Alexandre s'était retrouvé en appui sur ses mains et le pied lancé à la verticale visant le menton d'Alastor. Ce dernier avait réussi à esquiver de peu le coup fatidique. L'auror enchaîna immédiatement avec un crochet au corps, espérant profiter de l'avantage que lui offrait la position de l'agent de la DE. Mais son poing ne rencontra que l'autre pied d'Alexandre, replié en travers de la jambe d'attaque. Alexandre se servit de la force du crochet pour faire une vrille à l'horizontale, malgré la faible hauteur de son corps, et vint frapper d'un coup de talon à l'angle de la mâchoire d'Alastor.

L'auror tomba au sol, sonné. Alexandre était également au sol mais sauta immédiatement sur ses jambes. Ariana se porta aux côtés d'Alastor qui avait les yeux dans le vague.

« Vous en faîtes pas Potter, votre petit ami est solide, dit Alexandre en s'approchant. Ma baguette s'il te plait, demanda-t-il à un des sportifs.

-Ce n'est pas mon… commença à dire Ariana, elle cessa en se demandant comment il avait fait pour deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. »

Alexandre remit Alastor d'aplomb en un sortilège. Ce dernier se massait encore la mâchoire mais il était maintenant debout et parfaitement conscient.

« Belle technique, félicita-t-il. Je vois que vous pratiquez depuis un moment.

-Depuis tout petit en faite, informa Alexandre. C'est un peu une tradition familiale.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, peut-être même se tutoyer.

-J'en serais ravi. Venez, je vous offre un verre à la cafétéria. »

Les deux hommes discutaient d'arts martiaux en quittant la salle de sport quand Alexandre parut soudain ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Alastor.

-Il y a du nouveau, le Patron m'appelle au bocal, dit Alexandre.

-On vient avec toi. »


	8. VIII Ziling Tso

**CHAPITRE VIII : ZILING TSO**

Hector Guillou ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en voyant Ariana Potter et Alastor Weasley suivre Alexandre Chaldo. Ils accepteraient peut-être bientôt d'entrer à la Division Esotérique. Normalement, le protocole de sécurité l'aurait obligé à leur demandé de sortir mais il décida de prendre un peu d'avance sur une éventuelle incorporation.

« Nous avons repéré un groupe de créatures, annonça-t-il. Monsieur Forge, sur l'écran principal. »

Immédiatement, Fred fit apparaître une image montrant plusieurs silhouettes visiblement vues du dessus.

« Combien en avez-vous dénombré ? questionna Alex.

-Sept pour le moment, répondit le Patron.

-La zone est montagneuse. Où est-ce ?

-Au Tibet.

-La lamaserie de Ziling Tso, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Génial, soupira Alex.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna Alastor. Il suffit d'y aller et de découvrir ce qu'elles veulent.

-Nous savons déjà ce qu'elles veulent, dit le Patron. Cette lamaserie recèle de véritables trésors de connaissances. Certains des parchemins conservés là-bas sont vieux de plus de dix milles ans et sont uniques. C'était une époque où même la Sorcellerie n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements. Vu le terrain, nous avons préféré garder ce lieu sous surveillance satellite constante. Maintenant il va falloir y aller. Mais un problème de taille se pose.

-Lequel ? demanda Ariana.

-Vous connaissez le Triangle des Bermudes ? fit Alex.

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, avoua Alastor.

-C'est une zone de résurgence magnétique ou, autrefois les moldus se perdaient régulièrement quand leurs moyens de localisation défaillaient. Depuis, ils ont réglé le problème. Mais cette résurgence magnétique n'est qu'un effet secondaire du fort brouillage magique qui y stagne. Les seuls moyens de transport magique utilisables dans cette zone sont le balai et le tapis volant. Les portoloins y sont inefficaces, le transplanage y est impossible, et aucune cheminée ne peut être reliée au réseau. Mais le Triangle des Bermudes n'est pas le seul endroit où on peut trouver ce genre de manifestation magique. Cette lamaserie est en plein centre d'une de ces zones.

-Merde, comment on fait alors ? fit Alastor.

-Tu veux venir ? »

Alastor se rendait compte que répondre par l'affirmative était comme accepter d'intégrer la DE. Il ne savait pas encore s'il appréciait ou non l'existence d'un tel organisme à l'insu des Sorciers et des Moldus. Mais il devait s'avouer que cela le tentait. Il estima finalement qu'il pouvait encore profiter de la période probatoire que leur accordait le Patron.

« Ouais, je viens, dit-il.

-Moi aussi, annonça Ariana. »

Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce que cela impliquait. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester en arrière à ne rien faire. Il était temps de décider d'un chemin à prendre dans sa vie.

« Monsieur Chaldo, emmenez-les d'abord à l'infirmerie pour leur faire poser un implant, ordonna le Patron. Je fais préparer le départ et l'UA.

-Comment va-t-on s'y rendre ? questionna encore Alastor.

-J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a le vertige, sourit Alexandre. »

A l'infirmerie, Alastor et Ariana reçurent une injection assez douloureuse juste sous l'oreille droite. Un opérateur vint ensuite avec un appareil faire des réglages en se tenant à quelques centimètres de leurs crânes. En même temps, Alex leur expliqua qu'ils leur avaient installés un terminal de communication intra-nerveux. Ce dernier était placé sur un centre nerveux et permettait de transmettre ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient, et de recevoir des transmissions. Mais ce qui surprit vraiment les deux sorciers anglais, c'était qu'ils pouvaient communiquer à distance sans même parler, l'appareil transmettant les pensés. Ils ne reçurent pas tout l'équipement que possédait Alexandre, l'instruction pour s'en servir ne pouvant leur être faite.

Des tenues de combat leur furent fournies. Les robes de sorcier traditionnelles n'étaient pas vraiment pratiques. Alastor trouva la tenue de la DE bien plus agréable qu'elle ne paraissait. Alexandre les guida ensuite à la zone de parcage des engins d'origine moldue. Deux engins les attendaient. Ariana avait déjà vu des avions moldus. Les deux qui étaient sous ses yeux étaient visiblement prévus pour transporter une vingtaine d'hommes sans compter l'équipage. Les ailes, au nombre de quatre, étaient courtes et portaient des moteurs orientés vers le sol à leurs extrémités. Celles de l'arrière étaient plus courtes que celles du quart avant. Sous les ailes avant étaient accrochés des missiles. Ariana se souvenait d'un de ses camarades de classes –d'origine moldue- qui feuilletait souvent des magazines montrant des militaires moldus et leurs matériels. Elle avait vu de telles armes en photos dedans avec une description de leurs effets.

Erius Sornas vint à leur rencontre, quittant ses hommes qui chargeaient du matériel dans un des engins. Le vampire regarda un instant les deux anglais. Un léger sourire passa rapidement sur son visage. Puis il reporta toute son attention sur Chaldo.

« Comment on procède ? questionna-t-il.

-En approche discrète de la lamaserie, expliqua Alex. Avec ton ATEF[1], tu vas rester en stationnaire derrière une montagne, hors de vue de la lamaserie et surtout des créatures. Désillusionné plus caché, pour assurer le coup. Tu attendras les ordres pour entrer en action. Nous allons en éclaireur pour préciser la menace et savoir ce qui peut les intéresser précisément là-bas. La discrétion prime donc nous n'aurons pas d'AAF[2] avec nous. De toute façon, vu le nombre de créatures, ce serait de trop.

-OK, acquiesça le vampire. Tu les as mis au courant sur la mise en place.

-Oui, sourit Alex.

-Et ?

-On va voir s'ils ont l'estomac solide. »

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin au Tibet. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, Dario Figoni cessait de travailler pour rejoindre sa femme et sa fille. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne désirait pas s'arrêter. Il avait même sauté le déjeuner malgré l'insistance d'Alessandra. Toute la journée, il chercha des renseignements sur les créatures appelées « les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ». Ce qu'il découvrit le terrifia. Mais était-ce vrai ? Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli venaient d'un endroit inconnu mais situé au « fond du ciel » selon l'expression trouvée sur plusieurs rouleaux. Ils ont presque asservi l'humanité entière, en faisant un troupeau d'âmes à dévorer. Pour cela, ils possédaient un pouvoir terrible, en plus des capacités magiques dont ils semblaient dotés, ils étaient capables d'absorber la mémoire de leur victime. Pas de la voiler comme le ferait un sortilège d'amnésie, mais de la retirer complètement et inexorablement. Mais alors, comment la population de l'époque avait-elle réussi à repousser de tels monstres ? Pour l'instant, il n'avait trouvé aucun parchemin décrivant leur débâcle.

« Trouvez-vous ce que vous cherchez ? lança une voix avec un fort accent. »

Dario releva la tête du parchemin qu'il étudiait et tomba sur le Khan-po, le maître du monastère. Celui-ci était même quelqu'un de particulier parmi les Khan-po, il était un Lama, un « Bouddha vivant » comme disent les chinois.

« Grand Lama, dit Dario. Je suis tombé sur ces parchemins. Ils traitent tous d'un même sujet, un ennemi qui se serait répandu sur toute la planète il y a plus de dix-milles ans.

-Et qu'avez-vous découvert sur cet ennemi ? questionna le Lama.

-Ils étaient appelés les « Seigneurs de l'Oubli » et venaient du « Fond du Ciel ». Mais rien n'est dit sur comment ils sont venus. Ils ont asservi l'Humanité, la transformant en troupeau docile. Comme à l'époque, la civilisation humaine n'existait même pas, ça n'a pas dû être difficile. Seulement, s'ils ont réellement existé et régné sur notre monde, où sont-ils aujourd'hui ? Comment ont-ils été repoussés ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'une légende. »

Le Lama regarda la pile de parchemin avec un air pensif. Il était le gardien de ces connaissances depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de les divulguer sans l'accord du Dalaï-lama. Le hasard avait fait que Dario Figoni tombe sur ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais les circonstances avaient changé. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il avait senti la présence maléfique qui s'approchait du monastère. Son rôle n'était plus de protéger les textes de l'ancien temps, il devait maintenant donner une chance à l'Humanité de traverser la tempête qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre.

« Il n'y a rien de faux, dit le Lama. Mais cette histoire ne date pas de dix-milles ans, elle date de douze-milles ans.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Dario visiblement perdu. »

Le Lama se saisit d'un rouleau pas encore étudié. Il le tendit à Dario qui s'empressa de le dérouler. Ce qu'il vit sur ce rouleau le fascina. Etait-ce possible ? Il leva vers le Lama un regard exorbité par l'incrédulité.

« C'est la découverte du siècle, balbutia-t-il. Que dis-je ? De toute l'Histoire !

-Vous devez partir, dit le Lama.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Cet ennemi que décrivent ces parchemins, ils sont de retour. Et actuellement, plusieurs Seigneurs de l'Oubli approchent du monastère. Vous devez prévenir le monde de l'imminence de cette menace. Ils sont de retour. »

Dario ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, il savait qu'il devait faire confiance au Lama et s'enfuir. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille seul. Il accourut jusqu'au chambre allouées à lui et sa famille. Il ne donna pas d'explication, se contentant de dire à sa femme de préparer le minimum d'affaires. Il fallait faire vite. Alessandra n'avait jamais vu son mari dans un tel état. Elle ne posa pas les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. En deux coups de baguette, elle avait préparé trois sacs de voyage. Sarah ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Papa, appela-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, dit Dario. Je vous expliquerais quand on sera à l'abri. »

A la porte principale du monastère, le moine chargé de la garde cette nuit n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Le Lama était venu le voir personnellement pour lui demander d'être particulièrement vigilant. Le moine n'avait pas demandé d'explication. Mais le Lama n'avait pas l'habitude de parler pour rien. Il regardait beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude par le volet de la porte. Le moindre bruit suspect le forçait à regarder. Il n'était pas serein.

Le moine sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher alors qu'il était aux aguets. La main tremblante, il ouvrit le volet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une main pâle, malformée et griffues surgit et lui saisit la tête, masquant ses yeux. Le moine s'agita quelques secondes avant de cesser de bouger totalement. L'air hagard, il s'écarta de la porte. Mais pas assez, lorsqu'elle vola en éclat, il se retrouva projeté au sol et ne se releva pas.

Les créatures entrèrent. Leurs yeux rougeoyaient dans la nuit.

« Trouvons le Lama, dit un des monstres. »

Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli le suivirent. Il savait où aller, il avait volé la mémoire du moine et connaissait maintenant la lamaserie aussi bien qu'il la connaissait. Ils ne croisèrent aucune résistance notable. Les quelques moines qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs tombèrent sous leurs coups en se brisant aussi facilement que des brindilles. Ils atteignirent les appartements du Lama. Ce dernier était debout. Il ne démontra aucune surprise en voyant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli entrer.

« Vous saviez que nous allions venir, siffla un des Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

-Oui, répondit simplement le Lama.

-Je saurais bientôt comment. »

Le Lama ne se défendit même pas, il savait que c'était inutile. Le Seigneur de l'Oubli posa sa main sur ses yeux. Le corps du Lama ne s'agita pas contrairement aux autres. Le Seigneur de l'Oubli grogna avant de reculer. Le Lama l'observait sans rien extérioriser.

« Comment ? siffla le monstre.

-Il y a des choses que vous ignorez, dit le Lama. Le temps a passé, et l'Humanité a évolué. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile qu'autrefois.

-Alors dis-nous où se trouve la bibliothèque.

-Je suis pacifiste. Pour moi, toute résistance est futile voir inutile face à la violence. Mais je ne compte pas vous aider. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais résister.

-Tu vas le regretter. Si tu ne nous indique pas la bibliothèque, nous te tuerons.

-La Vie n'est qu'un voyage, et la Mort un autre.

-Très bien. Alors nous la trouverons seuls. »

Un éclair jaillit des yeux du Seigneur de l'Oubli et l'instant d'après, le Lama n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

Le Seigneur de l'Oubli qui avait l'air d'être le chef se tourna vers ses acolytes.

« Dispersez-vous, ordonna-t-il de sa voix sifflante. Trouvez la bibliothèque. Absorbez la mémoire de tous les humains que vous rencontrerez. »

Dario Figoni enrageait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner dans cette partie du monde. Encore un mystère qu'il aurait aimé éclaircir. Tchang devait venir les chercher dans leurs appartements. Il aurait dû être là depuis longtemps déjà. Alessandra et Sarah se tenaient serrées l'une contre l'autre en regardant Dario d'un air inquiet. Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il ne sortit que sa tête par la porte. A droite, rien. A gauche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de terreur. Tchang était là. Mais il était aux prises avec une créature encapuchonnée qui avait posé sa main sur ses yeux. Le corps du jeune moine était parcouru de convulsions. Dario n'avait jamais vu ces créatures en vrai, mais il les avait vu en dessin : les Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

* * *

[1] Aéronef de Transport et d'Evacuation Furtif.

[2] Aéronef d'Appui Furtif.


	9. IX Infiltration en Zone Mortelle

** CHAPITRE IX : INFILTRATION EN ZONE MORTELLE**

Le vol en ATEF était plus agréable qu'en balai. C'est ce que pensait Ariana. L'aéronef volait bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La distance séparant la Suisse du Tibet serait parcourue en à peine trois quart d'heure. Alexandre somnolait légèrement. Il avait visiblement l'habitude de ce genre de voyage. Par contre, Alastor semblait nerveux.

« Ça va ? demanda Ariana en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ce tas de ferraille, dit-il. Et la suite ne me dit rien non plus.

-Alexandre l'a fait des dizaines de fois, le risque est minimal.

-Ouais, on verra. »

Ariana n'avait fait que répéter ce que leur avait dit Alexandre. La façon dont ils allaient être mis en place lui semblait étrange mais bizarrement elle n'en avait pas peur. Par contre, ce qui se passerait par la suite l'effrayait.

Alexandre releva la tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ariana et Alastor devinait qu'il devait être en communication mentale avec le quartier général. Il appuya sur un bouton de sa montre, faisant apparaître le clavier holographique et ses lunettes. Alexandre resta immobile plusieurs secondes avant de désactiver son matériel. Il se tourna vers les deux anglais.

« Les créatures ont investi la lamaserie, annonça-t-il. Le plan reste inchangé pour le moment. On part en éclaireur. Erius, tu as reçu le rapport ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit la voix d'Erius Sornas. Je vais trouver une position d'attente pas très loin du monastère. Alex, ne tarde pas trop à nous appeler.

-OK.

-On arrive dans l'espace aérien tibétain, annonça le chef de soute. On passe en furtif. Préparez-vous. »

L'ATEF était pourvu de la meilleure technologie furtive moldue. Les radars n'avaient aucune chance de le déceler. Mais en plus, grâce à une application purement réservée à la DE de la technomagie, le pilote pouvait désillusionner son appareil. L'enchantement était beaucoup plus efficace que le camouflage optique développé par les armées moldues.

Aussitôt désillusionnés, les deux ATEF se séparèrent. Celui de l'UA descendit pour effectuer une approche en vol tactique. Au contraire, celui d'Ariana, d'Alexandre et d'Alastor prit de l'altitude.

Alors qu'ils s'équipaient, ils sentirent l'ATEF ralentir jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter en l'air.

« Nous sommes en position, annonça le chef de soute. Quand vous voulez. »

Alexandre leva le pouce. Le chef de soute se coiffa d'un casque intégral pourvu d'un tuyau d'alimentation en air. Il mit également un harnais identique à celui que portaient les trois autres. Alexandre se tourna vers les deux anglais.

« Je répète une dernière fois, dit-il. Vous me suivez et vous faîtes ce que je vous dis quand je vous le dis. Pour le largage, n'oubliez pas que la manette d'activation est ici. Le secours se trouve ici. »

Alexandre montrait un bouton rouge situé au niveau de sa clavicule gauche et une poignée situé dans son dos.

« Pas de question ? fit-il. Alors mettez vos casques. »

Les trois mirent des casques intégraux identiques à celui du chef de soute mais sans le tuyau, l'alimentation en air s'effectuait par une petite réserve logée dans le casque. Alexandre vérifia l'équipement d'Ariana et d'Alastor. Puis il se dirigea vers le chef de soute et le contrôla à son tour. Enfin, ce fut au chef de soute de le contrôler.

« C'est OK, fit le chef de soute.

-Ouvrez, ordonna Alexandre. »

Le chef de soute appuya sur une commande qui activa l'ouverture de la tranche arrière. L'air froid s'engouffra dans la soute. Heureusement, les combinaisons qu'ils portaient étaient bien isolées. Alastor eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant le vide. Ariana trouvait qu'ils étaient hauts, mais elle était habituée au fait de voler, la pratique du Quidditch avait inhibé son vertige. Alexandre s'avança jusqu'au bord de la tranche arrière. Il se retourna et invita les deux anglais à s'approcher. Ariana dut tirer un peu Alastor par la main pour le faire avancer.

« Prêts ? fit Alexandre. »

Alastor allait sûrement répondre non mais Alexandre ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le tira vers le vide sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Ariana se jeta sans sourciller. Alexandre sourit dans son casque. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le chef de soute, lui fit un signe amical et sauta à son tour.

Malgré l'avance qu'avaient prise les deux anglais, Alexandre les rattrapa rapidement et se stabilisa à leur hauteur. Ariana avait trouvé d'instinct la position à prendre. Mais Alastor tournait lentement sur lui-même en essayant de se stabiliser. Alexandre vint à son secours, lui expliquant la marche à suivre pour contrôler sa chute.

Les montagnes s'approchaient. Mais dans la nuit naissante, les chuteurs ne distinguaient pas la zone de posé. Alexandre leur expliqua comment activer la vision nocturne de leurs casques. La nuit se teinta d'une lumière irréelle à leurs yeux.

« Impressionnant, fit Alastor, traduisant du même coup l'impression d'Ariana. La technologie moldue a vraiment de l'avance sur nous.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, fit Alex. Mais on verra plus tard, on arrive. Tenez-vous prêts à activer le parachute gravifique. »

Alastor et Ariana attendirent le signal d'Alexandre. Ce dernier avait pris un peu d'avance sur ces comparses pour leur montrer la façon de s'y prendre pour l'atterrissage. Le sol s'approchait rapidement.

« Maintenant ! lança Alexandre. »

Les trois chuteurs frappèrent le bouton rouge situé au niveau de la clavicule gauche. Aussitôt, une force ralentit leur chute de manière significative. Les anglais imitèrent le français quand ce dernier balança ces jambes pour se retrouver pieds vers le sol. Le parachute gravifique avait assez ralentit la chute pour qu'Alex puisse se poser en souplesse sur le sol. Aussitôt le contact pris avec le sol, il appuya une seconde fois sur le bouton, désactivant le parachute. Les deux autres arrivèrent quelques secondes après lui.

Au sol, Alastor retrouva ses réflexes d'auror, posant un genou à terre. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir. Ariana jugea bon de l'imiter. Alexandre ordonna à ses compagnons de se débarrasser de leurs harnais et de leurs casques. Puis il demanda un point de situation à Fred.

« Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose de plus, dit Fred. Le satellite ne peut pas voir à travers les murs. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est l'image thermique. Mais impossible de savoir qui est humain et qui ne l'est pas. Et c'est trop brouillé, la lamaserie accueille plus de mille moines.

-Tiens-moi au courant de la moindre chose que tu remarques, dit Alex. On y va. »

Ils descendirent vers le monastère. Arrivés à une dizaine de mètres de la porte principale, ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un rocher. Alexandre jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte défoncée. Il ne vit aucune des créatures mais il fallait se montrer prudent.

« La voie a l'air libre, dit Ariana. On peut y aller.

-Ariana, arrêta Alastor. Tu n'es pas formée pour ce genre de chose. Nous oui. Et avec l'appui de la technologie de la DE, il vaut mieux laisser Alex décidé de la marche à suivre. Donc attends. »

Ariana rongea son frein. Mais elle savait qu'Alastor avait raison. Alexandre matérialisa ses lunettes et observa la porte et l'ensemble de la façade du monastère. Il variait les grossissements, passait de l'intensification de lumière à la vision thermique. Il ne décela rien mis à part une silhouette chaude mais qui refroidissait rapidement allongée quelques mètres après l'entrée. Il n'avait nullement besoins de précision pour savoir ce que c'était.

« RAS[1], finit-il par dire. Je ne vois aucune âme qui vive. Il y a juste un cadavre à l'entrée.

-Un cadavre ! s'exclama Ariana.

-Aucune idée de l'endroit où peuvent se trouver ces créatures ? questionna Alastor.

-Elles doivent sûrement se rendre dans les appartements du Lama, le supérieur du monastère, expliqua Alex. Ou alors à la bibliothèque. Si comme nous le pensons, elles en ont après les connaissances ésotériques, elles y trouveront une mine d'or. Je ne pense pas qu'elles se doutent que nous allons venir. Attendez mon signal pour passer par la porte.

-OK. »

Alexandre se transforma en corbeau et s'envola sous le couvert de la nuit jusqu'au mur d'enceinte. Ariana n'avait rien dit, mais elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Ces deux hommes semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire du fait qu'un homme soit mort ce soir. Mort assassiné. Alastor parut deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Il y a un mort à quelques mètres de nous, dit-elle.

-C'est ce qu'à vu Alex. Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Voilà comment vous réagissez vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre : quelqu'un a été tué ce soir. Un homme a été tué ! »

Alastor devina à quoi voulait en venir Ariana. Mais comment lui faire comprendre.

« Ariana, c'est une des raisons qui me pousse à dire que tu ne devrais pas accepter d'intégrer la DE, avoua-t-il. Ce genre de chose arrive plus fréquemment que tu ne l'imagines. Dans ce genre de métier, tu vois beaucoup d'horreur. Un corps ce n'est rien. J'ai vu des choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer dans tes cauchemars les plus horribles et que je ne te décrirais pas. Alex est pareil. Je l'ais su la première fois qu'on l'a vu. Je pense qu'il est même passé par des épreuves bien pires que moi. Mais ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que d'accord, un mort c'est quelque chose de grave, mais que si on s'appesantit sur ça, il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup d'autre. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Notre boulot c'est justement d'empêcher qu'il y en ait d'autres. Mais on ne pourra jamais tous les empêcher. C'est quelque chose que j'ai compris ma première année aux Aurors et que j'ai dû accepter. Et tu devras le comprendre et l'accepter si tu veux continuer dans cette voie. »

Alexandre appela via l'implant. Alastor passa devant, intimant l'ordre à Ariana de le suivre. Elle était toujours plus ou moins perdue dans ses pensés mais lui emboita le pas. Alastor s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Alex se posa juste devant eux, reprenant sa forme humaine.

« On ne se sépare pas, dit Alex. On va aller vers les appartements du Lama. »

Ils se glissèrent d'ombre en ombre, silencieusement. Seul le murmure du vent les accompagnait. Leurs sens aux aguets de la moindre sensation trahissant la présence d'un ennemi tapi dans la nuit. Le silence était oppressant. Alors que ce calme aurait dû la rassurer, Ariana se surprit à espérer qu'il se brise. Il lui sembla voir des ombres bougées et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lancer des sortilèges à tout va. Elle dut plusieurs fois s'obliger à détacher son regard du corps d'un pauvre moine s'étant trouvé sur le chemin de ces monstres. A chaque fois, Alexandre ou Alastor avait tâté le pouls. Mais ils avaient tous compris que ces créatures ne connaissaient pas la pitié.

Les appartements du Lama se trouvèrent enfin en vu. La voie semblait libre mais Alexandre comme Alastor savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter. Alexandre ordonna à Ariana de rester cachée derrière l'angle de mur qu'ils occupaient et de surveiller les alentours. La jeune femme fut impressionnée de se rendre compte que les deux hommes avaient une façon quasi similaire de bouger et de se comporter durant une phase tactique. Alors que l'un des deux restait fixe et surveillait, le second se déplaçait en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Par bond successifs, ils atteignirent les abords de la porte. Cette dernière était ouverte. Alex jeta une œillade pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

« J'entre, prévint Alex par la pensé. Attend mon signal. »

Alastor acquiesça et se tint prêt.

Alexandre entra d'un coup, baguette en avant. Il scruta le moindre recoin de la chambre. Mais rien ne bougeait. A première vue du moins. Il appela Alastor. Ils prirent chacun un côté et ratissèrent la pièce. Quand ils furent sûrs que la zone était claire, Alex appela Ariana. Alex se pencha vers le tas de cendres qui maculait le tapis au centre de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Ariana.

-Le Lama je pense, répondit Alex. Elles l'ont tué.

-Elles veulent quoi au juste ? Tuer tout le monde dans ce monastère ?

-Ce que je me demande c'est plutôt : savent-elles où se trouve la bibliothèque maintenant ?

-N'importe quel moine aurait pu leur dire, fit Alastor.

-Je ne pense pas. Quand je parle de la bibliothèque, je pense à la bibliothèque secrète qu'abrite cette lamaserie. Seuls quelques moines en connaissent l'existence. Et bien sûr, le Lama. Nous devons les arrêter.

-On peut peut-être discuter avec elles et les convaincre de cesser, proposa Ariana.

-Et pourquoi pas de fumer le calumet de la paix tant qu'on y est, contra Alex. On les élimine et c'est tout.

-Tu réagis comme ça à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait à ton frère.

-Peut-être. Fais ce que tu veux, essaye de discuter. Pendant ce temps, je vais les tuer. Je ne force personne à me suivre. »

Alexandre sortit sans attendre les deux anglais. Alastor ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter. Il attendit un peu et se tourna vers Ariana.

« Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre, dit-il. Et je ne peux pas te les expliquer. Viens, on y va.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? Il n'y a que la violence pour régler les problèmes ?

-Comme je viens de te le dire, tu dois comprendre certaines choses par toi-même. Mais tu es intelligente, je sais que tu comprendras. Et d'un certain côté : ça me fait peur. »

« Erius, tu me reçois ? demanda Alex.

-Fort et clair, acquiesça Erius.

-Les créatures se dirigent vraisemblablement vers la bibliothèque secrète. Elles ont tué le Lama. Nous n'avons certainement plus beaucoup de temps. Amène-toi.

-Je me mets en route. Délai : soixante secondes.

-Reçu. »

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs en cherchant un indice pouvant le mener à la bibliothèque secrète, Alexandre perçut des paroles visiblement dîtes sous le coup de la peur. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était que la voix apeurée parlait en italien. Il s'approcha silencieusement de l'angle et jeta un coup d'œil. Il reconnut du premier coup la forme voûtée et drapée de noir d'un de ces monstres. Devant elle, assis contre le mur et le visage figé d'effroi se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? demanda l'italien.

-Tu sais donc qui nous sommes, siffla la créature. Je suppose que tu sais où se trouve la bibliothèque. Alors nous le saurons aussi. »

La créature tendit la main vers le visage de Dario Figoni. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres ennemis dans les parages. Alex surgit d'un coup dans le couloir et d'un sortilège, parvint à trancher le poignet de la créature. Cette dernière ne démontra aucune douleur mais se recula en toisant violement Alex de ses yeux rouges. Un liquide épais et nauséabond s'écoulait du moignon. Le sang n'était pas rouge, il était vert pâle. La créature se jeta sur le français. Alex l'intercepta en pleine course d'un coup de pied circulaire au corps. Il eut l'impression de frapper un rocher. Il enchaîna malgré tout avec un retourné direct au visage. La créature fut repoussée contre un mur. Elle siffla de rage. Alex en profita pour viser sa bouche ouverte et généra une explosion. Le corps décapité de la créature s'effondra.

Alexandre s'approcha de l'italien et lui demanda qui il était. Dario Figoni, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec ce monstre parvint malgré tout à parler. Alex pouvait enfin donner un nom à ces créatures :

« Ce sont les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. »

* * *

[1] Rien A Signaler (ou rien à secouer au choix !).


	10. X Les Flammes de la Haine

**CHAPITRE X : LES FLAMMES DE LA HAINE**

Ariana et Alastor retrouvèrent Alexandre. Le français était toujours en discussion avec Dario Figoni. L'italien était soulagé de voir que l'homme en noir n'était pas venu seul.

« Je dois partir, dit-il. Le Lama me l'a dit, il faut que je prévienne le monde de cette menace.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, rassura Alex. Nous allons nous en occuper. La priorité est la bibliothèque, ces Seigneurs de l'Oubli la cherchent. S'ils peuvent vraiment s'octroyer la mémoire de n'importe qui en posant la main sur leur visage comme s'est écrit dans ces rouleaux, nous pouvons penser qu'ils savent sûrement déjà où elle est. Dîtes-moi où elle se trouve.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Papa. »

Sarah avait réussi à se libérer de sa mère. Elle vint jusqu'à son père, restant derrière lui. L'homme en noir avec qui il parlait lui faisait peur.

« Je dois quitter cette lamaserie avec ma famille, fit Dario.

-La priorité demeure la bibliothèque, martela Alex. Alors dîtes-moi où elle se trouve.

-Alex, interrompit Ariana. Nous devrions les faire quitter cet endroit.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli en veulent au savoir magique, nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais je comprends qu'il faut les en empêcher. Quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Ariana était ulcéré. Ce n'était pas les paroles d'Alex qui la choquait, mais son regard qui demeurait froid. Elle avait compris que combattre ces Seigneurs de l'Oubli était quelque chose d'important pour lui, mais comment pouvait-il faire passer ça avant la sécurité d'une famille innocente ? Etait-ce ça devenir un agent de la DE ?

« Alex, l'UA arrive, ils peuvent les évacuer, dit Alastor. Pendant ce temps, nous allons défendre cette bibliothèque. »

Alexandre toisa Alastor du même regard froid qu'il portait sur Ariana. Ces deux anglais commençaient à le fatiguer ! Mais il devait bien se rendre compte que ces derniers temps, mis à part sa sœur et son ami Fred, il ne supportait pas grand monde. Qu'Ariana ne comprenne pas l'importance d'arrêter ces monstres au plus vite, il le concevait, mais voilà qu'Alastor s'y mettait aussi. Il ne faut jamais que deux membres d'un couple fasse équipe. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Mais ils n'avaient pas complètement tort, cet italien semblait en savoir pas mal sur les Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

« Erius, où tu en es ? interrogea mentalement Alex.

-Dix secondes avant largage sur la cour intérieure, informa Erius.

-Changement de plan, tu te poses et tu mets en place une zone de sécurité. On a trouvé quelqu'un qui semble avoir des infos sur l'ennemi. Les deux anglais vont te l'amener avec sa famille. Tu les évacues.

-OK. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Sûrement des grillades. »

Alex se tourna vers les deux anglais. Son visage était si froid qu'Ariana crut un instant qu'il était quelqu'un de totalement différent que l'homme à l'humour légèrement cynique qu'elle avait rencontré la veille.

« Tu as suivi Alastor ? questionna le français.

-Oui, acquiesça l'auror. Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller tout seul ?

-Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. Occupez-vous d'eux. Erius va poser son ATEF dans la cour intérieure dans quelques secondes. Plus l'ATEF restera au sol, plus le risque sera grand. Figoni, où se trouve la bibliothèque ? C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande avant de vous arracher l'information. »

Dario Figoni blêmit. Comment un homme pouvait être si glacial ?

« Elle… elle est en sous-sol, le passage se trouve derrière le grand Bouddha. »

Alexandre n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il se mit à courir immédiatement en direction du temple. Alastor prit aussitôt les choses en main.

« Ne prenez que le nécessaire, ordonna-t-il aux italiens. Il va falloir se déplacer vite et en silence. »

A trois cents mètres de là, invisible et silencieux, seulement trahi par la poussière soulevée par ses propulseurs, l'ATEF transportant Erius et son groupe se posait dans la cour. La tranche arrière s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le groupe jaillit et prit position autour de l'appareil pour mettre en place une bulle de sécurité. Les déplacements étaient précis, ils avaient été répétés inlassablement à l'entrainement. Chacun connaissait sa place et son rôle à la perfection. Erius lui-même participa à la bulle en se plaçant juste derrière la tranche arrière, posant un genou à terre. Il rendit compte à Alastor qu'ils étaient en place et prêts à les accueillir. Alastor confirma qu'ils faisaient au plus vite.

« Ça y est, dit Alastor. Tout est prêt pour l'évacuation. Vous êtes prêts ?

-Je ne trouve plus mes notes, fit Dario Figoni.

-Pas le temps pour ça.

-Mais il y a des mois de travail dedans. J'ai dû les laisser dans la bibliothèque. Il faut que j'aille les chercher.

-C'est trop dangereux. Je vais dire à Alex de s'en occuper. »

Alexandre Chaldo venait d'atteindre le temple de la lamaserie. Baguette à la main, il s'approcha silencieusement de la lourde porte. Celle-ci était ouverte. Il repoussa l'idée qu'un moine distrait ait oublié de la fermer. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli était sûrement là.

« Alex, appela Alastor par liaison mentale.

-Je t'écoute, fit Alex.

-Le professeur dit qu'il a oublié ses notes dans la bibliothèque, tu peux les récupérer.

-Il ne veut pas que je lui sèche son linge aussi ?

-Il y a peut-être des infos sur l'ennemi dans ses notes.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais ce prof devrait plutôt préparer sa mémoire.

-Dés que la famille Figoni est à l'abri, je te rejoins, annonça l'auror.

-Négatif, contredit Alex. Je veux m'en occuper seul.

-Alex, même toi tu vas y laisser ta peau.

-C'est un ordre.

-Chaldo, fit la voix de Hector Guillou. Weasley a raison, attendez que… »

Alexandre coupa la communication et tout lien entre lui et la les éléments de la DE. C'était son combat. Personne ne devait intervenir. Personne d'autre ne devait risquer sa vie.

Il se glissa dans le temple en silence.

« Alex, Alex ! appela Alastor.

-Inutile Weasley, calma Guillou. Il a coupé le faisceau de communication. Nous ne pouvons plus le repérer. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est sa dernière position connue.

-Je n'ai rien compris à votre histoire de faisceau mais ce que le comprends c'est qu'il ne veut plus nous écouter. Forge, vous pouvez me guider jusqu'à sa dernière position ?

-Aucun problème, répondit l'analyste. Quand vous voulez ?

-On dépose les italiens et on y va. Ariana, appela l'auror. Tu restes derrière et tu t'assures que personne ne nous suit. Si tu vois le moindre mouvement, tu me préviens.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Alexandre trouva facilement le passage secret indiqué par Dario Figoni. L'escalier descendait en spirale et donnait sur une porte magnifiquement ouvragé. Celle-ci aussi était ouverte. Alexandre se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. L'odeur des parchemins et de la poussière emplit ses narines. Les premières salles étaient plongées dans le noir, mais cela ne le gêna pas, il activa la fonction vision de nuit de ses lunettes. La troisième pièce était faiblement éclairée par quelques lampes à huile. Alexandre avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps en entrant dans cette bibliothèque.

Alexandre cessa de respirer, les Seigneurs étaient là. Ils se tenaient en cercle autour d'un des leurs. Ce dernier tenait en son pouvoir un jeune moine dont le corps était pris de convulsions, la main du Seigneur posé sur ses yeux. Lorsqu'il le libéra de son emprise, le moine se laissa tomber sur le sol, les yeux inexpressifs. Le Seigneur se mit à siffler. Ce devait être leur manière naturelle de communiquer. Alexandre ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il avait compris que le Seigneur avait aspiré la mémoire du moine. Y avait-il trouvé ce qu'il désirait ? Alexandre ne pouvait pas en prendre le risque. Il se glissa sur le côté d'un coup, un rayon blanc surgit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, fusant à la vitesse d'une balle vers le Seigneur placé au centre. Mais à une vitesse surhumaine, un autre Seigneur se plaça sur la trajectoire du rayon et se le prit en pleine tête. Le rayon fit l'effet d'une balle de pistolet, le Seigneur s'effondra.

Alexandre savait qu'il venait de perdre l'initiative. Il espérait éliminer directement celui qui possédait la connaissance et s'occuper ensuite des autres. Cette tactique était valable contre des humains possédant un instinct de survie les poussant à se préserver. Mais ces créatures ne réagissaient pas de la même façon. Elle préservait le plus important du groupe sans penser à leur survie propre.

Le Seigneur qui semblait être le chef se tourna vers son acolyte tombé. Il l'observa durant quelques secondes. Alex devina que c'était plus par curiosité que par affliction. Le Seigneur releva ses yeux rougeoyant vers l'agent de la DE.

« Es-tu celui qui s'est déjà dressé contre les nôtres ? siffla-t-il.

-Génial, je suis célèbre, ironisa Alexandre.

-Pourquoi nous combattre ? Vous ne pouvez nous vaincre.

-Pourquoi volez-vous les mémoires des artisans et scientifiques magiques ?

-Votre espèce a trop évolué, autrefois, vous n'auriez pas compris si vite. Mais cela ne changera rien, vous serez bientôt de nouveau à nous.

-De nouveau ? »

Un sifflement marqua la fin de la discussion. Les Seigneurs se jetèrent sur Alexandre. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas surprendre, il n'avait pas baissé sa garde.

Alexandre intercepta le plus rapide d'un coup de pied sauté circulaire à la tête, le poussant dans un rayonnage. Le suivant fut accueillit par un coup de talon de l'autre jambe dans le même saut. Dés qu'il reposa les pieds au sol, Alexandre abattit sa baguette de haut en bas sur le dernier frappé. Le Seigneur fut entaillé profondément au torse. Son sang coulait en grumeaux au travers de sa toge noire, mais il ne recula pas. Il frappa Alexandre d'une de ses mains fourchues. Il accusa le coup en reculant sous la frappe, une entaille ouverte sur sa joue. Ces Seigneurs étaient vraiment résistants, il se souvenait avoir dû mettre pas mal de puissance magique dans le sortilège Incendio avec lequel il avait tué celui à Diagon Alley. Il aurait dû anticiper le fait que ce simple sortilège de découpe ne pourrait lui permettre d'éliminer ces monstres venus d'on ne sait où. Il lui fallait utiliser des maléfices plus dangereux. L'idée ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, après tout, tout dépend de l'utilisation.

Le Seigneur revint à l'assaut. Alex attendit le dernier moment pour avancer sur lui tout en se décalant sur le côté. Il se servit de sa baguette comme d'un sabre, un rayon rouge en surgissant. Le rayon traversa le corps du Seigneur, touchant des étagères par la même occasion. Les étagères s'effondrèrent, coupées nettes. Le Seigneur tomba en deux morceaux parfaitement séparés, répandant une bouillie infecte et verdâtre sur le sol. Alex, sûr de son coup, ne jeta même pas un regard au cadavre, il faisait face aux autres ennemis.

« Autrefois, vous n'aviez pas créé ce genre de capacité, dit le chef des Seigneurs.

-C'était il y a combien de temps ? demanda Alex. Le Sectumsempra a quatre siècles d'existence.

-Ne cherche pas dans la mémoire de ton peuple, nous n'y sommes pas. Il te faudrait chercher dans la mémoire des « autres ».

-Quels « autres » ?

-Je vois, ils ont choisi de faire comme nous. Ils ne sont plus que légende.

-Je ne comprends rien, mais je sais que vous cherchez quelque chose ici. Si je me bats contre vous, il est probable que je sois vaincu et donc que vous arriviez à vos fins. Je ne peux laisser faire ça. Je ne vois alors qu'une seule solution. »

Alexandre passa sa main gauche dans son dos. Il sortit une seconde baguette. Son regard noir et calme toisait les Seigneurs en signifiant « fini de jouer ». Le Seigneur sentit l'énergie magique affluer du corps du sorcier vers ses artéfacts. Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il faillit ressentir de l'appréhension. Ce sorcier était différent de ses semblables. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait. Comment des êtres qui savaient à peine faire bouger des objets par la pensé il y a des millénaires pouvait être capable de ça maintenant ? Est-ce qu'« Ils » l'avaient prévu ? Non, aucune intelligence ne pouvait se projeter aussi loin dans le temps. Etait-ce un formidable hasard ?

Le Seigneur comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester là. Il était si près du but qui lui avait été donné. Tant pis, il connaissait un autre moyen de l'atteindre. Mais ce sorcier lui bloquait la sortie. Il se mit à siffler rageusement. Aussitôt, ses subordonnées s'élancèrent en même temps vers l'agent de la DE. Le visage d'Alex ne démontra aucune émotion. Son esprit coulait comme l'eau, une eau enflammée. Le sorcier fit tournoyer ses baguettes. Des flammes en surgirent. Le Seigneur comprit immédiatement que ce feu n'était pas ordinaire. Les volutes ardentes prirent la forme de bêtes aux mâchoires serties de dents rougeoyantes, de pattes dotées de griffes tranchantes. Les démons de feu s'attaquèrent aux Seigneurs, certains furent dévorés sans espoir de survivre. Mais le Feudémon ne s'attaqua pas uniquement aux ennemis, les étagères et les parchemins qu'elles portaient en furent aussi les proies.

Le feu bestial se répandait autour des Seigneurs survivants. Le chef des ennemis siffla une nouvelle fois. Alex devina qu'il donnait l'ordre de quitter la bibliothèque. Le sorcier pouvait relâcher son pouvoir, le Feudémon vivrait sans son aide maintenant, grandissant en dévorant tout jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à détruire dans ces pièces. La chaleur était devenue suffocante. Les Seigneurs s'étaient rassemblés autour de leur chef. Ce dernier toisait le sorcier d'un regard haineux. Ils bondirent tous en même temps. Alex fit ce qu'il put mais un seul des monstres tomba sous ses coups au passage, repoussé contre une étagère dévoré par le feu démoniaque qui se jeta sur lui comme une bête sauvage sur un morceau de viande fraîche.

Les Seigneurs quittèrent la bibliothèque. Seul le chef s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'agent de la DE. Son regard exprimait de la haine. Alex soutint son regard. Au moins ils avaient ça en commun : une haine réciproque. Le Seigneur leva une de ses mains fourchues. Une boule d'éclairs jaunes apparues dans sa paume. Il la laissa tomber presque nonchalamment à ses pieds et tourna les talons pour s'enfuir. Alex eut le réflexe de se jeter à l'abri avant que la boule n'atteigne le sol. Cette dernière généra une explosion qui souffla la porte et une partie des flammes. Lorsqu'il se releva, un coup d'œil autour de lui indiqua à Alex que le Feudémon continuait son œuvre avec toujours autant de virulence. L'ambiance devenait trop dangereuse, même pour lui. Mais ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé : l'escalier s'était effondré, lui bloquant toute issue.


	11. XI Se battre et Mourir

**CHAPITRE XI : SE BATTRE ET MOURIR**

La famille italienne suivit Alastor à travers la lamaserie en direction de la cour intérieure. L'auror suivait les indications de Forge. La voie était libre jusqu'à l'ATEF mais ils se déplacèrent prudemment. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vu de la cour intérieure. Alastor illumina l'extrémité de sa baguette pour signaler leur position aux hommes de l'UA. Ces derniers se repositionnèrent pour assurer un maximum de sécurité. Un binôme de l'Unité Action vint prendre la relève d'Alastor et d'Ariana. Les deux anglais se dirigèrent vers Erius Sornas.

« J'ai suivi la communication de tout à l'heure, dit le vampire. Vous comptez vraiment y aller seul ?

-Il n'y va pas seul, intervint Ariana. J'y vais aussi.

-Ariana, c'est trop dangereux, dit Alastor.

-Raison de plus.

-Tête de mule. »

Ariana lui lança un sourire ingénu. Le vampire s'amusa de la voir mener cet auror par le bout du nez. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement. Il fallait faire vite.

« Je ne vais laisser qu'un binôme avec les civils, dit Sornas. On y va au… »

Une explosion retentit de l'autre côté de la cour intérieure. Dans la lumière de la boule de feu qui enflait, Ariana vit les silhouettes de deux hommes qui furent projetés par le souffle et vinrent percuter violement la carlingue de l'ATEF. Si l'un d'eux s'effondra sans aucune marque extérieure, l'autre se cambra plus que possible autour d'une des ailes avant de s'affaler sur le sol. Un membre de l'UA accourut aussitôt vers les deux hommes. Les autres tentèrent de s'organiser pour faire face à la direction dangereuse. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

Ils surgirent de l'ombre, plusieurs de ces Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Avaient-ils deviné qu'aucun des hommes en noir ne leur apprendraient ce qu'ils désiraient savoir ? Peut-être, car ils n'attaquaient pas pour voler la mémoire, ils attaquaient pour tuer. L'assaut fut si rapide que même les hommes de la DE ne purent réagir immédiatement comme il le fallait. Les Seigneurs se jetèrent sur eux comme des animaux. La violence avec laquelle ils firent tomber plusieurs agents de la DE figea Ariana d'horreur. Mais elle devait bouger. Un Seigneur fonçait sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait lever sa baguette, réagir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Une forme sombre passa devant elle, lui cachant la vue. Elle ne vit qu'un fugace éclat métallique. S'ébrouant comme un animal blessé, le Seigneur recula, touché au bras. Son sang verdâtre suintait de sa blessure.

Ariana sortit de sa léthargie. Elle parvint à identifier son sauveur à ses longs cheveux blancs. Erius avait touché le Seigneur de sa rapière. Les survivants de son groupe de combat se repositionnèrent derrière lui. Les Seigneurs se tenaient devant eux.

Les italiens étaient terrorisés, ils restèrent prostrés derrière le binôme qui faisait rempart de leurs corps. Alastor s'avança pour se mettre à hauteur d'Erius. Un Seigneur, le chef, siffla un ordre à ses semblables. Il s'approcha de deux pas et toisa les humains.

« Votre peuple a perdu plusieurs des siens ce soir, dit-il de sa voix sifflante. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas en sacrifier d'avantage. Donnez-nous cet homme et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve. »

Le Seigneur avait désigné Dario Figoni de sa main fourchue. Ce dernier passa un regard emplit d'espoir sur les hommes venus le sauver. Mais aucun ne se tourna vers lui, seule Ariana croisa son regard. Elle devina toute la détresse qu'il ressentait. Elle remarqua que la fillette pleurait en se tenant fermement contre sa mère paralysée d'effroi. Les doigts d'Ariana serrèrent sa baguette si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« NON ! hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers les Seigneurs, plantant un regard sans faiblesse dans les yeux rouges du chef. Nous ne vous le laisserons pas. Quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes.

« En êtes-vous sûrs ? demanda le chef des Seigneurs. Préférez-vous vraiment la mort ?

-Je vois que vous ne comprenez pas, dit Erius Sornas. Elle a exprimé ce qui nous semble impossible : vous laissez un innocent. Nous sommes venus vous combattre. Donc allons-y.

-Tu es un fils du Peuple de la Nuit, dit le Seigneur. C'est étrange que tu sois du côté des Humains.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Tant pis. Je suppose que l'autre de tout à l'heure était avec vous.

-Quel autre ?

-Un homme qui nous a poursuivis dans la bibliothèque. Il nous a empêchés d'atteindre notre objectif.

-Alex, sourit Erius. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

-Mais ses efforts lui ont coûté la vie. »

Ariana accusa le coup. Elle ne connaissait pas Alexandre depuis longtemps, il lui semblait quelques fois antipathique, mais il n'avait sûrement pas mérité de mourir. Etait-ce ça faire partie de la Division Esotérique ? Se battre et mourir. Pour quelle raison ? Ils ignoraient tout du but poursuivi par les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Tous ses efforts d'imagination ne lui permettaient pas de le deviner. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne survivrait pas sans combattre. Y arriverait-elle ?

Le chef des Seigneurs siffla rageusement. Ses acolytes bondirent vers les hommes de la DE. Des coups de feu retentirent, des sortilèges surgirent. Erius Sornas tenait sa rapière prête à frapper. Il donnait des ordres à ses hommes pour tenter de contenir les Seigneurs. Avant de pouvoir atteindre les humains, deux Seigneurs s'effondrèrent criblés de balles. Mais le choc fut rude quand ils parvinrent à eux. Les Seigneurs se montrèrent impitoyables. Alastor resta près d'Ariana, souhaitant la protéger. Mais la jeune femme avait décidé de se battre. Elle faisait parler sa puissance magique par des séries de maléfices manquant de réalisme mais arrivant parfois à gêner les ennemis.

Ariana vit plusieurs des hommes d'Erius tomber. Et elle se rendit compte qu'ils reculaient. Les yeux d'Erius exprimaient une rage sanglante. Mais même lui fut refoulé. Quatre Seigneurs avaient été éliminés. Mais il en restait encore quatre autres en comptant le chef. Ariana le chercha des yeux. Il avait disparu ! Elle perçut alors un hurlement de frayeur venant de derrière elle. Le chef des Seigneurs se trouvait à côté des Figoni, il avait éliminé à lui seul le binôme dont les cadavres fumaient sur le pavé. Le chef des Seigneurs allait se saisir de Dario Figoni mais sa femme s'interposa les larmes aux yeux. Dans un mouvement d'impatience, le Seigneur l'écarta violement d'une seule main. Alessandra Figoni fit un vol plané jusqu'à percuter un mur proche. Elle resta au sol. La fillette courut jusqu'à sa mère et se mit à la secouer en pleurant.

Le Seigneur posa sa main fourchue sur les yeux de Dario Figoni. Ariana regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Erius était aux prises avec un autre ennemi ainsi qu'Alastor. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué ce qui se passait. Ariana savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et pas le droit à l'erreur. Il fallait qu'elle élimine ce Seigneur en un coup fatal. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à devoir en arriver là mais elle n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter. Elle leva sa baguette, rassemblant le maximum de puissance.

« Avada Kedavra ! hurla-t-elle. »

L'éclair de magie fusa vers le Seigneur, éclairant son visage blafard d'une lueur verte. Ariana comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter. Mais d'un geste réflexe, le Seigneur utilisa Dario Figoni comme bouclier. Ariana ne pouvait arrêter l'élan de sa magie. L'éclair vert frappa l'italien, retirant toute vie de son corps.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ariana tomba à genoux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle venait de tuer un homme innocent. Certes, la faute était imputable au Seigneur, mais c'était elle qui avait incanté le maléfice de la Mort. Un Impardonnable. Elle l'avait fait pour protéger un innocent, un père de famille. Mais au lieu de le sauver, elle l'avait tué. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la fillette qui se tenait toujours près de sa mère. Elle avait tout vu. Elle regardait le corps de son père, comprenant certainement qu'il ne la prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras. Elle ne secouait plus sa mère étendue. Ariana devina tristement que c'était inutile. Puis le regard de la fillette glissa vers Ariana, la poignardant par la peine qui suintait de ses yeux en larmes incessibles.

Le Seigneur laissa choir le cadavre de Dario Figoni devenu inutile pour lui. Il toisait Ariana d'un air mauvais.

« Cela fait deux fois ce soir qu'un membre de votre espèce pitoyable m'empêche d'atteindre mon but, siffla-t-il haineusement. Tu ne le voulais pas, je le vois. Tu ne voulais pas tuer cet homme. Mais ce faisant, tu as réussi à me mettre en échec. Je vais te tuer pour ça. Mais avant… »

Le Seigneur s'était tourné vers Sarah.

« J'ai encore une dernière chance de remplir ma mission, finit-il. »

Ariana suivit son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Si elle agissait, tuerait-elle aussi cette petite fille ? Le Seigneur profita de son temps de réflexion pour venir se saisir de la fillette. Il la plaça ostensiblement entre lui et Ariana. Il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien. D'ailleurs, Ariana ne leva même pas sa baguette. Le Seigneur cacha de son horrible main les yeux de la fillette. Celle-ci fut prise de convulsions. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent éternelles à Ariana, le Seigneur relâcha son étreinte. Sarah se laissa tomber sur le sol, les yeux dans le vide.

Le Seigneur était satisfait. Il possédait maintenant la mémoire de cette enfant. Certes, elle n'avait pas compris le sens des parchemins qu'elle avait vu. Mais lui, les comprenait. Heureusement que le moine qu'il avait attrapé dans la bibliothèque savait que deux personnes avait vu ces parchemins : Dario Figoni et sa fille. Et maintenant, même s'ils étaient détruits, il savait. Inutile de tuer cette petite fille. Seule et abandonnée, sans souvenir de qui elle était, elle mourrait bientôt. Il délaissa Sarah pour s'avancer vers Ariana. La jeune femme ne pensait même plus à se défendre. Elle avait échoué.

Alastor n'avait pas vu la scène. Il ne vit qu'Ariana à genoux et devant elle le Seigneur de l'Oubli prêt à la frapper à mort. Il repoussa d'un sortilège le Seigneur avec qui il se battait et s'élança au secours d'Ariana. Un éclair lancé à la hâte frôla la capuche du Seigneur, découvrant sa tête déformée. Le Seigneur arrêta un deuxième éclair avec ses mains. Il bondit pour aller à la rencontre de l'auror. Ariana hurla à Alastor de s'enfuir. Mais le combat au corps à corps faisait déjà rage. Alastor tentait de frapper le Seigneur mais ce dernier était trop rapide et esquivait toutes les attaques. Un maléfice cuisant toucha quand même le Seigneur au visage, le marquant d'une tâche cramoisie. La créature recula en sifflant de rage et de douleur. Alastor voulut enchaîner mais il se figea sur place.

Quelque chose tomba juste devant Ariana. Elle reconnut cinq doigts tenant une baguette magique. Les doigts formaient une main elle-même raccrochée à un bras. Le coude était semi-plié. Mais là où aurait dû se retrouver l'épaule, il n'y avait rien si ce n'est des chairs sanglantes à vif. Ariana ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand Alastor se mit à hurler de douleur. Sa main pressait son épaule là où se trouvait son bras quelques secondes plus tôt. Du sang coulait abondamment sur le sol. Alastor chancela. Il allait certainement tomber. Mais le Seigneur l'en empêcha en le saisissant à la gorge.

« Ton espèce a beaucoup évolué, siffla le Seigneur. Mais il vous reste du chemin à parcourir. Seuls quelques uns, comme cet homme tout à l'heure sont capables de nous tenir tête efficacement. Qu'espérais-tu tout seul ? C'est la fin du chemin pour toi. »

Le Seigneur posa la paume de son autre main sur l'abdomen d'Alastor. Il n'y eut qu'une déflagration. Alastor se retrouva coupé en deux. Ses viscères se répandirent sur le pavé. Le Seigneur se délecta un instant de l'expression de souffrance qui marquait les yeux d'Alastor avant de laisser la partie haute de son corps lourdement choir.

Oubliant la présence du Seigneur de l'Oubli, Ariana se jeta sur le corps d'Alastor. Ce dernier respirait encore. Son sang devenait une flaque de plus en plus étendue. Non loin, le combat avait cessé. Les quelques hommes survivants étaient parvenues à se mettre à couvert derrière l'ATEF. Erius voulait lancer une contre-attaque quand Alastor s'était fait battre.

« Alastor, pleurait Ariana. Non ! Pas toi ! »

Difficilement, l'auror tourna son regard vers elle. Il parvint même à sourire.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses un jour cette vérité, murmura-t-il. Mais dans ce monde, il y a des gens qui se battent et qui meurent. Tu as toujours vécu en l'ignorant sciemment. J'aurais aimé que ça continue. Mais maintenant tu sais. Et jamais tu ne pourras l'oublier. »

Alastor toussa, du sang jaillit de sa bouche.

« Tais-toi Alastor, ordonna la jeune femme. Tu dois garder tes forces.

-Il est trop tard pour moi maintenant, continua-t-il. Mais souviens-toi toujours : reste toi-même et tu y arriveras, quelque soit la voie que tu choisis.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est que le commencement. »

Le corps d'Alastor se relâcha sous les doigts d'Ariana. Ses yeux ouverts se vidèrent de toutes émotions. Même la souffrance le quitta.

Ariana ne pouvait y croire. La veille encore, Alastor lui parlait, il riait, il l'embrassait. Et maintenant, jamais plus. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas demandé à entrer dans ce monde. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrait-elle y vivre ? Etait-ce pour y mourir ?

« Voilà votre destin, siffla le Seigneur comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés. Si vous nous résistez, vous mourrez dans la souffrance. Résignez-vous à nous servir. »

Oui, il avait raison. Ariana savait qu'il était vain de résister.

Un éclair rouge déchira la nuit, surprenant le Seigneur qui parvint quand même à bondir pour l'esquiver. Il s'était ainsi éloigné d'Ariana. Ses acolytes le rejoignirent, formant une bulle de protection autour de lui. Tous regardèrent vers la source de l'éclair. Une silhouette sombre se détachait dans l'ombre d'un mur. La silhouette s'avança dans la lumière lunaire. Tous, alliés comme ennemis furent surpris, il était censé être mort. Et pourtant, il était là devant eux : Alexandre Chaldo.

« Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de la bibliothèque ? questionna le Seigneur.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur nous, dit Alex. »

L'agent de la DE s'avança. Il passa à côté d'Ariana et du corps d'Alastor sans leur lancer un regard. Ses yeux froids demeurèrent fixés sur les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois entre Ariana et l'ennemi.

« Tu es différent, siffla le chef des Seigneurs. Différent des autres sorciers. Un jour, nous saurons pourquoi. Ce soir, nous vous laissons. Nous avons eu ce que nous voulions. »

Les Seigneurs se mirent à bondir, s'éloignant à une vitesse phénoménale. Alexandre se contenta de les regarder s'en aller. Erius ordonna à ses hommes de s'occuper des blessés. Le vampire s'approcha d'Alex. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il les avait laissés s'enfuir, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il l'avait à peine atteint que le jeune homme manqua de tomber à genoux. Erius le rattrapa de justesse. Il vit alors l'horrible brûlure qui marquait son torse et qu'il était parvenu à caché aux Seigneurs. Erius reconnut la signature caractéristique d'un Feudémon. Les questions attendraient, pour le moment, il avait besoin de soin. Il n'était pas en danger de mort mais il n'aurait pas pu se battre plus longtemps. C'était pourquoi il avait joué un gros coup de bluff. Cet humain ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

Erius emmena Alexandre jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'ATEF. Il lui appliqua les premiers soins. L'agent refusait de s'allonger et resta assis. Les hommes d'Erius avaient fait de même avec les blessés et ils avaient aussi fait monter la fillette à bord. Malheureusement, il y avait plus de morts que de blessés. A présent, ils s'occupaient des morts. Erius profita de ce laps de temps pour parler à Alex.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le vampire.

-On a échoué, voila ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit sobrement Alexandre. Mais on en a appris un peu plus sur eux. On peut maintenant leur donner un nom. »

Le regard d'Alex passa sur les corps qui s'alignaient devant lui.

« Mais le prix à payer est trop élevé, finit-il. »

Ariana était monté en même temps que le corps d'Alastor. Elle vit Alex en discussion avec Erius. A sa vue, son esprit fut aveuglé de colère. Elle vint jusqu'au français et le gifla violement plusieurs fois. Elle ne cessa que quand Erius l'écarta en la ceinturant.

« Tu aurais dû mourir toi aussi ! hurla-t-elle. Si tu n'étais pas parti en en faisant qu'à ta tête ! Il serait encore en vie maintenant !

-Peut-être, dit calmement Alex. Je ne sais pas. Et aucun de nous ne peux le savoir.

-Tu veux dire quoi ? C'était son destin peut-être ?

-Non, le destin n'existe pas, ce n'est que l'excuse des faibles pour expliquer leurs erreurs. Je ne mettrais pas mes erreurs sur le compte d'une quelconque voie tracée à l'avance. Je ne sais pas comment il est mort. J'ignore si l'un de nous est en faute. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été tué par un de ces Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Comme tous ces braves. Il n'y a qu'envers ces monstres que je demanderais vengeance. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus à porter de mes coups que je transfèrerais la haine sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ariana ne voulait pas comprendre ce que disait Alexandre. Elle ne savait qu'une chose, s'il n'était pas parti, Alastor serait encore en vie. Enfin, peut-être.

Une fois les cadavres des Seigneurs de l'Oubli chargé, l'ATEF décolla. Ariana ne pouvait détacher les yeux du sac dans lequel se trouvait le corps d'Alastor. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui exactement. Une petite voix la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Où suis-je ? »

Sarah regardait autour d'elle. Les hommes de l'UA occupés à prodiguer les premiers soins aux blessés ne pouvaient s'occuper d'elle. Ariana se leva et vint jusqu'à elle.

« Tu es en sécurité, dit-elle. Tu parles bien l'anglais à ce que je voie.

-L'anglais ? fit la fillette. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous êtes qui ? Et qui suis-je ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli, intervint Alex. Ils retirent tous les souvenirs rien qu'en posant leurs mains sur les yeux de leurs victimes. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Au moins, elle a aussi oublié… »

Alex s'arrêta en pleine phrase mais Ariana avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Sarah ne se souvenait plus de ses parents et de leur mort.

Des larmes mouillèrent les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'assit à côté de la fillette et la serra contre elle.


	12. XII Et après

**CHAPITRE XII : ET APRES ?**

Quand ils arrivèrent au quartier général de la Division Esotérique, les équipes médicales étaient déjà prêtes. La priorité était de s'occuper des blessés. Les morts pouvaient attendre. Ariana garda Sarah près d'elle. Un médecin vint lui demander si l'une d'entre elles était blessée. Lorsqu'Ariana répondit par la négative, il acquiesça en souriant légèrement et se dirigea vers quelqu'un d'autre. Erius aida Alexandre à descendre. Une civière fut amenée pour lui mais il la refusa. Ariana vit Julia foncé vers Alex et le gifler sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? hurla-t-elle. Couper ton faisceau de communication ! Refuser toute aide ! Tu es allé au devant de la mort sans filet ! Tu trouves ça normal !

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, dit Alex avec calme. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Toi, fais le tien et cherche plutôt le moyen de sauver Tony. »

Julia le gifla à nouveau. Ariana vit les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais quand il se réveillera et que tu seras mort ? »

Julia ne resta pas une seconde de plus. Ariana la suivit du regard et s'arrêta sur Hector Guillou qui attendait patiemment la fin de l'échange entre le frère et la sœur. Il s'avança vers Alexandre Chaldo. Son regard était sérieux et dur. Alexandre le soutint.

« Ils sont déjà venus par le passé, dit Alex. Il y a longtemps. Et je pense qu'ils dominaient l'Humanité.

-Bien, dit sèchement Guillou. Je donnerais ces éléments à notre équipe de recherche. Allez-vous faire soigner. Vous me ferez un rapport écrit détaillé de toute cette opération. Et en attendant que je décide de votre sanction, vous êtes suspendu. Sornas, emmenez-le. »

Alexandre n'avait même pas répondu. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas réagi à ce que venait de lui dire Hector Guillou. Comme s'il s'y attendait. Hector Guillou alla voir le médecin qui supervisait la gestion des blessés.

« Ariana ! »

Joshua accourut jusqu'à son amie. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, répondit Ariana. Moi ça va. Mais Alastor…

-Je sais.

-J'ai vu tellement de gens se faire tuer ce soir, pleura Ariana. Mais je ne me souviens clairement que d'Alastor.

-C'est normal, c'était un ami.

-Non, il était plus que ça. »

Ariana n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de pleurer contre l'épaule de Joshua. Sarah la regardait sans comprendre.

« Mademoiselle Potter, fit Hector Guillou en s'approchant. »

Ariana s'écarta de Joshua pour faire face au directeur de la DE.

« Je suis désolé pour monsieur Weasley, continua-t-il. Si je peux faire la moindre chose…

-Je veux me reposer, dit simplement Ariana.

-J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour vous. Pouvez-vous l'y emmener monsieur Ollivander ?

-Bien sûr, assura Joshua.

-Quand à cette jeune fille, nous allons prendre soin d'elle. »

Une infirmière s'approcha de Sarah. La fillette se cacha instinctivement derrière Ariana.

« Monsieur, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle reste avec moi, dit Ariana.

-Elle n'a pas l'air blessé, fit Guillou. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Ariana et Sarah suivirent Joshua jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste. Joshua promit d'être là quand elles se réveilleront et que si elles avaient besoin de la moindre chose, il suffisait d'appeler. Ariana avait l'impression de sentir la Mort de tout son être. Elle commença par aller se déshabiller et se jeta dans la douche. Sarah ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait même oublié la nécessité de se laver. Elle imita Ariana et la rejoignit sous la douche. Ariana en profita pour concentrer son esprit sur autre chose et expliqua à la fillette ce qu'il fallait faire pour être toute propre.

Puis elles allèrent se coucher. D'instinct, Sarah se mit en position fœtale et s'endormit contre Ariana. La jeune femme, par contre eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de penser à Alastor. Sa mort passait en boucle devant ses yeux. Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser. Vaincu par la fatigue, elle parvint à s'endormir.

Deux jours passèrent. Ariana et Joshua s'était rendu à l'enterrement d'Alastor. Ils avaient dû mentir à sa famille. Cette opération était un secret absolu. Ariana ne faisait pas parti de la Division Esotérique mais elle avait compris ce qu'impliquait ce secret. L'enjeu était la survie de l'Humanité et des Peuples Magiques. Ariana écouta à peine les discours louant le courage et les qualités d'Alastor.

Aussitôt la cérémonie terminée, Ariana retourna au quartier général. Elle était partie en promettant à Sarah de revenir vite. En attendant, elle l'avait confiée à Julia Chaldo. Quand elle arriva, la fillette sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Elle ne vous a pas trop embêté ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Julia. Mais elle se demandait sans cesse où vous étiez. Elle s'est attachée à vous j'ai l'impression. »

Ariana ne dit rien mais elle pensait que, dans son cas comme dans celui de Sarah, elles se servaient mutuellement d'appui affectif. Sarah ne se souvenait pas de ses parents mais elle devait sentir d'instinct qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Mais à chaque fois qu'Ariana la regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette nuit tragique. Et surtout au sortilège de Mort qui avait touché le père de Sarah. Certes, c'était par erreur. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait lancé malgré tout. D'une certaine manière, elle payait une dette. Une dette à vie.

« Le Patron voudrait vous voir, informa Julia. Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre le message mais à ajouter que vous pouviez attendre demain si vous le souhaitiez.

-Merci, dit Ariana. Je crois que je vais attendre demain. J'ai envi de dormir, la journée a été longue. Tu viens Sarah ? »

Ariana devinait de quoi voulait parler Hector Guillou. Elle y pensa alors que Sarah dormait contre elle. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle savait que si elle décidait de ne pas entrer dans la DE mais promettait de garder le secret, le Patron l'accepterait. Que lui dirait Alastor ? Il voudrait qu'elle ne prenne pas cette voie de toute façon. Mais il était mort maintenant. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ne s'étaient plus montrés depuis deux jours. Mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Que préparaient-ils dans l'ombre ? Quel était leur but ? Elle avait le choix entre ne jamais le savoir ou chercher à le découvrir. L'une des solutions était facile, l'autre dangereuse. Si elle choisissait d'entrer dans la DE, elle irait au devant de d'autres morts. Mais au moins elle pourrait agir pour qu'il y en ait moins.

Et puis, il y avait Sarah…

Le lendemain, Ariana se rendit au bureau d'Hector Guillou. La secrétaire lui demanda de patienter en lui désignant un siège. Ariana remarqua alors qu'Alexandre Chaldo attendait également. Il avait l'air remis de ses blessures. Elle s'assit sans lui lancer un regard.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda Alex.

-Oui, répondit Ariana. J'ai de quoi m'occuper en ce moment. Ça m'évite de penser.

-Julia me l'a dit. Je voulais te présenter mes condoléances pour Alastor. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi.

-Et sinon, tu aurais agi autrement, c'est ça ?

-Non. Car il fallait détruire la bibliothèque. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu estimes ne pas avoir d'excuses à présenter ?

-Nous avions une mission d'une importance capitale. Nous aurions pu découvrir qui était notre ennemi et l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Nous n'avons atteint ni l'un ni l'autre mais j'ai tout fait pour y parvenir. Si je n'étais pas allé à la bibliothèque, ils auraient mis la main sur des parchemins précieux pour eux et donc pour nous. Je suis arrivé in extremis à la bibliothèque. Si j'avais attendu, ils auraient eu ce qu'ils voulaient sans que nous ne puissions rien faire. Là au moins on a tenté quelque chose. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Il y a toujours des risques dans une mission. Alastor est mort. Et d'autres aussi. Plusieurs ont été blessés et sont passés à deux doigts de la mort. C'est ça notre métier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as décidé mais il faut que tu en sois consciente. C'était la vie d'Alastor, il en avait accepté les risques.

-Mademoiselle Potter, appela la secrétaire. »

Ariana se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Hector Guillou invita Ariana à s'asseoir. Il lui proposa une tasse de café ou de thé qu'Ariana déclina. Guillou comprenait qu'elle voulait en venir tout de suite au fait.

« Je voudrais commencer par vous parler de la jeune Sarah Figoni, dit le Patron.

-Elle va être confié à sa famille en Italie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que vous souhaitez ?

-Je pense juste que sa place est avec sa famille, justifia Ariana.

-Malheureusement, elle n'a plus de famille. Ses parents étaient tous deux enfants uniques et les grands-parents de Sarah sont tous morts.

-Je vois. Donc qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?

-Nous pensons la faire adopter. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passé, ce que nous pouvons faire passer pour une conséquence post-traumatique.

-Je vois. C'est bien, fit Ariana.

-Si vous connaissez une famille susceptible de l'accueillir, dîtes-le nous. Vous pourriez ainsi la voir. Je sais que vous vous êtes attachée à elle. »

Ariana savait qu'Hector avait raison. Elle s'était attachée à la fillette. Etait-elle prête à élever une petite fille ? Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à être seule. Et surtout…

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, annonça Ariana. Je ne veux pas la laisser. Vous comprenez, j'ai tué son père. Par accident mais je l'ai tué. Je me sens responsable d'elle. »

Ariana se tut. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été totalement ridicule. Mais Guillou lui souriait.

« Je m'en doutais mademoiselle Potter, dit-il. J'ai déjà fais le nécessaire. »

Ariana n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mais elle était satisfaite.

« Maintenant, je voudrais avoir votre réponse, continua le Patron. Souhaitez-vous rejoindre la Division Esotérique ? »

Ariana sortit du bureau de Guillou. Elle eut un sourire timide envers Alexandre. Ce dernier lui répondit. La secrétaire appela Alexandre. Il entra dans le bureau du Patron.

« Asseyez-vous Chaldo, lança immédiatement Guillou. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. J'ai lu votre rapport. Ce qui en ressort, c'est que vous avez abandonné vos compagnons, vous avez désobéi à un ordre direct et vous avez coupé toute communication sciemment. La responsabilité de la mort de plusieurs agents, du couple Figoni et d'Alastor Weasley ne vous est pas directement imputable, mais si vous aviez été là, je pense que le résultat aurait été différent. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs agents de ce service, mais parfois vous êtes le pire.

-Monsieur, je ne m'expliquerai pas plus que dans mon rapport, dit Alexandre. Vous l'avez lu, tout y est. J'assume mes actes à cent pourcent. Donc dîtes-moi quelle est ma sanction. Suis-je viré ?

-Vous le mériteriez et dans d'autres circonstances, je n'hésiterais même pas. Mais nous traversons une crise qui, je le pense, va aller en s'aggravant au vu de cette dernière mission. Et vous demeurez un agent précieux. Je vous préviens, je ne tolèrerais pas un seul autre écart de cette gravité.

-Bien Patron. Serais-je puni quand même ?

-Bien sûr. Mademoiselle Potter a accepté d'entrer dans la DE en temps qu'agent de terrain. Elle sera votre équipière, je vous charge de la former.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas être un bon pédagogue.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé votre avis. Maintenant sortez. »

Alexandre sortit, laissant Hector Guillou seul. Ce dernier activa son visiophone. L'écran holographique apparut mais demeura noir.

« Ça y est, dit-il. C'est fait. Vous êtes sûre de vous j'espère.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur Guillou, répondit une voix féminine aigrelette. Vous en verrez le résultat dans quelques temps. Tout ce qu'il vous faut c'est être patient. Laissez-leur un peu de temps.

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous manque.

-Le monde arrivera bientôt à un tournant de son Histoire. Nous en serons à la fois acteurs et metteurs en scène. Tenez-moi au courant des évolutions de nos affaires. »

La blessure causée par le sortilège cuisant de ce sorcier le démangeait. Il savait que d'ici quelques jours il ne sentirait plus rien. Par contre cette marque subsisterait. Qu'importe. Au moins, il avait réussi sa mission. Ses maîtres seraient satisfaits. Il se pencha sur la surface miroitante du lac. Ses yeux se mirent à rougeoyer et son reflet disparu, laissant place à une silhouette noire et inquiétante.

« Maître, j'ai ce que vous vouliez, dit-il. Ce ne fut pas facile, les Sorciers sont devenus puissants.

-Montre-moi, ordonna une voix sépulcrale. »

Le Seigneur plongea sa main dans l'eau. Le silence se fit quelques minutes.

« Je vois, reprit la voix. Mais cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Nos ennemis semblent avoir disparu. Nous pouvons donc continuer selon nos plans. »

La silhouette noire disparut et le Seigneur se retira quand il vit de nouveau son reflet.

Bientôt, ce monde serait à eux…

Ariana et Sarah s'installèrent dans un appartement trouvé par la DE à Genève. L'appartement était parfait pour une jeune femme et une petite fille. Un balcon donnait sur les montagnes. Les neiges éternelles, renvoyait un halo bleu.

Ariana profita de la douceur du soir en regardant les étoiles scintiller dans la nuit. Sarah vint se blottir contre elle. La petite fille ignorait qui était cette jeune femme, mais qu'importe, près d'elle, elle se sentait en sécurité. Ariana se forçait à lui sourire. C'était pour elle qu'elle était entrée à la DE, pour qu'elle ait un avenir sans nuage. Mais aussi pour Alastor, pour venger sa mort et reprendre son combat contre les Ténèbres. Elle lui devait.

Ariana appréhendait ce qui se cachait dans les Ténèbres, mais la poussière lumineuse du ciel la rassurait. Même dans un ciel noir d'encre, la lumière existe. Ce monde qu'elle pensait connaître se révélait méconnu et hostile. Et après ?

**FIN**

Le monde ne m'a jamais semblé aussi immense et effrayant. Où se trouve sa frontière si elle existe ? Je l'ignore et redoute la réponse. Les menaces cachées dans l'ombre des étoiles commencent à se dévoiler. Et maintenant, je dois partir pour un monde dont je ne connaissais l'existence que par les cours d'astronomie. Un monde rougeoyant dans la nuit. Un monde couleur de sang…

Prochainement :

**ARIANA POTTER**

Et

Le Labyrinthe d'Olympus

_Pourrais-je oublier ?_


	13. I Mort sur Olympus

**ARIANA**

**POTTER**

_Et_

_Le Labyrinthe d'Olympus_

** CHAPITRE I : MORT SUR OLYMPUS**

Le soleil semblait plus petit dans le ciel. C'était le constat qu'avait fait William Oganda en le voyant pour la première fois en arrivant sur ce monde rougeoyant. Il n'était qu'un petit point brillant dans un immense ciel azuré. Il faisait frais. Et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant en montant en altitude. Oganda regarda les contreforts du mont Olympus qu'il s'apprêtait à escalader. La paroi montait jusqu'à toucher le ciel. Il en avait toujours rêvé, depuis tout petit : escalader la plus haute montagne existante. Du moins, dans le système solaire. Le voyage était cher depuis la Terre pour rejoindre Mars et espérer gravir l'immense volcan de vingt-sept kilomètres de haut. Il avait entendu dire que la vue de haut sur la plaine verdoyante d'Arcadia était magnifique en cette saison.

Ce monde était vraiment différent que le Terre. Les couleurs diffuser dans l'atmosphère n'étaient pas les mêmes. La terre rouge de Mars donnait l'impression qu'un océan et un ciel brûlant sous les derniers feux du soleil couchant avaient inversé leurs places.

Oganda se tourna vers son fils aîné. Agé de quatorze ans, il avait accepté d'accompagner son père dans son périple. La femme et les autres enfants d'Oganda avaient préféré faire des activités moins sportives en les attendant. Leur guide leur montrait les plus beaux panoramas. Ils n'iraient sûrement pas jusqu'au sommet, même des alpinistes confirmés mettaient plusieurs semaines pour l'atteindre et devaient s'équiper de matériels spécifiques adaptés.

Arrivé vers midi, ils firent une nouvelle halte pour se restaurer. Le guide avait parfaitement géré la première partie de la journée pour que ses clients puissent manger en dévorant des yeux un magnifique paysage. La vue donnait sur la plaine d'Amazonis. Les anciens l'avaient appelée ainsi sans vraiment de raison, au début de l'exploration martienne par des sondes. Les noms donnés durant la fin du 20ème siècle étaient restés en vigueur lors de l'exploration humaine et au temps de la colonisation. La terraformation avait, par le plus grand des hasards, transformé la plaine d'Amazonis en une véritable Amazonie. La plaine n'en avait plus que le nom, elle était maintenant, une forêt verdoyante et tempérée où vivaient plusieurs dizaines d'espèces animales et végétales introduites du temps des premiers colons. Au-delà de cette forêt, se dressait de hautes collines qui semblaient quand même bien minuscules à côté du gigantisme du mont Olympus. Il s'agissait des monts Tartares. Oganda trouvait ça plutôt poétique d'avoir donné tant de noms tirés de la mythologie aux contrées martiennes. Cela donnait à cette planète autrefois inhabitée et désolée, un semblant de passé mythique et prestigieux. Mais il était vrai, qu'en la voyant maintenant, du moins sous quelques angles, on pouvait imaginer les légendes prendre corps ici.

Malheureusement, la réalité n'était pas aussi onirique. Ce monde était d'une grande instabilité. Les différentes colonies étaient de richesses inégales. Certaines vivaient dans un état de tension proche de la guerre civile. Et pour d'autres, elles ne faisaient qu'être le miroir de leurs états de tutelle terrestre, les combats armés en plus. Et du côté des colonies devenues indépendantes, ce n'était guère mieux. Sous prétexte d'avoir voulu faire sécession, les anciens pays terrestre auxquelles elles appartenaient les avaient simplement abandonnés à leur sort. Parfois même, augmentant sciemment la misère dans laquelle elles se trouvaient au sorti des luttes autant juridiques qu'armées grâce auxquelles elles avaient accédé à l'indépendance.

Mais heureusement pour les touristes friands d'alpinisme, le mont Olympus se situait sur le territoire de la Nouvelle-Europe, une colonie appartenant toujours aux Etats-Unis d'Europe. Et le mouvement indépendantiste existant demeurait assez discret depuis une cinquantaine d'années. L'Europe n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à se vanter de posséder la colonie martienne la plus stable. Pour Oganda, ressortissant sud-africain, le problème lui était totalement étranger et il estimait ne pas avoir à donner son avis. Après tout, le seul pays africain à avoir installé une colonie sur cette planète était l'Egypte. Une colonie très modeste d'ailleurs mais où le gouvernement égyptien avait recréé une antiquité moderne avec pyramides et temples inspirés de son passé sacré.

Pour le moment, Oganda décida de ne pas penser à ce genre de chose. La politique ne l'intéressait que pour prévoir l'évolution des marchés mondiaux et spatiaux. Et pour le moment, il était en vacances et il comptait bien en profiter.

Le déjeuner était composé de quelques sandwichs achetés au pied du volcan éteint. Mais après des heures de marches en montant tout le temps, ils faisaient du bien. Oganda remarqua alors des grottes s'ouvrant sur le flanc du volcan à une centaine de mètres au dessus d'eux. La paroi était à pique en dessous de ces trous creusés naturellement dans la roche. Les entrées n'étaient accessibles qu'au moyen de matériels d'alpinisme ou de ceintures anti-gravifiques. La question lui sembla un peu idiote à poser car cela lui semblait logique mais il demanda à son guide :

« Ces grottes ont déjà été visitées ? »

Le guide se retourna et suivit des yeux la direction montrée par la main d'Oganda. Son expression s'assombrit légèrement.

« Oui, répondit-il. Au moyen de drones autonomes.

-Et pas par des spéléologues ? continua Oganda.

-Si, mais ils n'en sont jamais ressorti vivants.

-Comment ça ?

-c'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans. Et en plus, les parois sont pleines de roches ferriques magnétiques. Il a fallut envoyer un drone militaire pour les cartographier car les drones civiles devenaient incontrôlables tellement le champ magnétique est fort. Les géologues n'ont pas encore expliqué ce phénomène. Mais bon, les quelques spéléologues qui y sont entrés il y a plus de deux-cent ans s'y sont perdus et sont morts de soif et de faim dedans. Mais il y a un truc étrange.

-Quoi donc ? questionna le fils Oganda visiblement intéressé.

-Le drone militaire n'a jamais retrouvé aucun corps. C'est devenu une des premières légendes martiennes : le Labyrinthe d'Olympus. Certains disent qu'il existe juste une sorte de piège naturel que n'aurait pas repéré le drone et que les corps sont tous entassés derrière, cachés. Mais d'autres n'hésitent pas à dire que des monstres martiens qui s'étaient endormis durant des millions d'années se sont réveillés quand l'air est devenu respirable lors de la terraformation. Ils ne sortent pas des grottes car c'est leur habitat naturel mais dévorent tout ce qui s'aventure à l'intérieur, jusqu'au os.

-Whoa ! s'exclama l'adolescent. »

Oganda n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette légende. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose. Il continua à regarder les grottes durant quelques secondes. Et au moment où il détourna les yeux, un mouvement fugace l'obligea à reporter de nouveau son attention dessus. C'était trop rapide pour qu'il en soit sûr. Il fixa un long moment les grottes. Et cette fois-ci, il en fut sûr. Il ne vit qu'une forme drapée de noir, comme une tête recouverte d'une capuche qui avait jeté une œillade dans le vide pour vérifier qu'il regardait encore en direction des grottes. Aussitôt que la forme avait remarqué que le sud-africain regardait dans sa direction, elle s'était de nouveau caché. Oganda n'avait pas vu le visage. Mais ce ne pouvait être autre chose. Il se leva en interpelant son fils et le guide :

« Il y a quelqu'un là-haut ! J'en suis sûr ! Je viens de le voir !

-Impossible, dit le guide en levant les yeux vers les grottes. Personne n'ose s'aventurer dans ces grottes.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un je vous dis ! Il porte une sorte de capuche noire.

-Vous avez dû rêver. Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'on raconte sur ces grottes. Ce n'est qu'une légende. Il n'y a perso… »

La voix du guide s'éteignit d'un coup. Un bruit de chute attira l'attention d'Oganda et de son fils. Le guide était allongé face contre terre. Mais sa tête avait roulé jusqu'aux pieds de l'adolescent. Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Il se détourna, vomissant son déjeuner. Oganda avait vu une silhouette vive et fugace surgir des grottes, mais le mouvement avait été trop rapide pour qu'il puisse le suivre. Il avait juste tourné les yeux vers le guide quand celui-ci était tombé. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la silhouette drapée de noir qui se trouvait derrière le guide. Oganda ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était deux yeux rouges brillants.

La créature leva vers lui une main difforme, pourvue de trois doigts griffus. Un éclair en jaillit. L'éclair perfora le torse de son fils de par-en-par. Ce dernier grogna de douleur avant de s'effondrer alors que son sang maculait la terre ocre. Oganda se jeta sur son fils. Mais il ne put que constater que la créature l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il ne sentit même pas la créature s'approcher de lui dans son dos. Un nouvelle éclair, et Oganda s'effondra sur le cadavre de son fils.

Alors que le soir tombait sur le mont Olympus, les aérostats des équipes de recherches firent la macabre découverte des trois cadavres. L'alerte avait été donnée par madame Oganda qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir son époux et son fils. Le club d'alpinisme auquel appartenait le guide répondit à la police qu'il guide n'avait pas signalé son retour mais que cela pouvait arriver car il n'y avait pas de permanence au club. Le portable du guide ne répondait pas. Mais le GPS intégré à l'équipement du guide permit de les retrouver rapidement. La zone fut aussitôt isolée.

Certains policiers furent pris de nausée et d'eurent s'éloigner. Les enquêteurs et les membres de la police scientifique se mirent au travail. Un homme se présenta au cordon de sécurité. Présentant sa carte holographique l'identifiant comme le capitaine Viktor Pioudescu de la police judiciaire de Nouvelle-Europe, il s'approcha des corps sous les yeux suspicieux d'un de ses collègues.

« Viktor, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? questionna-t-il.

-Avec ce ton, on croirait que je fais parti des suspects, dit Pioudescu.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est mon enquête.

-Je le sais bien Augusto. Je suis venu par simple curiosité. Et si je peux t'aider, tu ne vas pas me cracher dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Augusto toisa Viktor un moment. Il ne l'aimait pas. Viktor Pioudescu avait atteint le grade de capitaine surtout grâce à ses relations. Mais Augusto devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était un enquêteur efficace.

« Trois morts, expliqua Augusto. Un touriste sud-africain, son fils de quatorze ans et leur guide. C'est la femme du touriste qui a donné l'alerte. Le GPS du guide a permis de les retrouver rapidement. Les gars des secours en montagne n'en ont pas cru leurs yeux. Vu l'état des corps, ils ont tout de suite su qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et nous ont appelés immédiatement. »

Les cadavres gisaient vraisemblablement là où ils étaient tombés mort. La tête du guide avait roulé loin du reste de son corps. Le ou les tueurs avaient dû utiliser deux armes différentes au moins. Car ça ne pouvait être qu'un meurtre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir chuté de plus haut. Pioudescu examina les corps sans rien toucher. Il regarda attentivement les blessures ayant causé la mort, comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire.

« Ça ne ressemble à aucune trace d'arme à feu que je connaisse, dit Viktor. On dirait que les chairs ont été brûlées.

-L'autopsie nous révèlera sûrement la nature et le modèle de l'arme utilisé, fit Augusto.

-Oui, sûrement. Je vais te laisser bosser. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider. »

Viktor Pioudescu retourna à son véhicule. Avant de démarrer, il appuya sur un bouton activant le visiophone holographique.

« Qui souhaitez-vous joindre ? fit une voix électronique.

-Mémoire deux, demanda Viktor. »

Le visiophone se connecta automatiquement au correspondant préenregistré. Une femme blonde aux cheveux légèrement ondulés d'une trentaine d'années apparut.

« Pioudescu, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

-Un triple meurtre assez étrange sur les flancs du mont Olympus, annonça Pioudescu. Les marques sur les corps m'ont tout de suite rappelé les rapports concernant les gars de l'UA mort au Tibet il y a deux mois.

-Venez tout de suite ici.

-Je suis en route. »

La capitale de la colonie martienne de la Nouvelle-Europe se trouvait à une heure du mont Olympus. Si le gigantesque volcan éteint s'imposait dans le paysage si on regardait vers le nord-ouest, le diaporama était aussi intéressant à l'est avec la présence proche du mont Ascraeus. La ville d'Ascraeus était un passage obligé pour tous les touristes venant en Nouvelle-Europe, c'est-à-dire plus des deux tiers des touristes venant sur Mars. Le spatioport s'étendait au nord de la ville. La ville était un métissage de toutes les cultures européennes. Chacun des pays formant les Etats-Unis d'Europe sur Terre était représenté par un quartier. En faite, la seule chose qui manquait à cette ville, c'était la mer.

Pioudescu se rendit dans le quartier des ambassades. Il passa sans difficulté le portail de sécurité gardant l'entrée de l'antenne martienne de l'ONS. L'Organisation des Nations Solaires était l'héritière de l'ancienne ONU mais elle intégrait en son sein d'anciennes colonies martiennes et spatiales ayant acquis leur indépendance. Certaines colonies étaient d'ailleurs gênées par le fait que l'antenne martienne de cette organisation soit sur le territoire d'une colonie n'ayant pas acquis son indépendance.

Pioudescu se rendit immédiatement à une zone dont la porte était désignée par le nombre 713. La porte était verrouillée par un scanner biopsychique. Le rayon balaya son corps et la porte s'ouvrit. Pioudescu suivit un couloir et frappa à la porte d'un bureau.

« Entrez Pioudescu, invita une voix féminine autoritaire. »

Viktor Pioudescu se retrouva face à la femme avec laquelle il avait parlé une heure plus tôt par visiophone. A son invitation, il s'assit en face d'elle et lui raconta ce qu'il avait constaté sur la scène de crime.

« Je pense que c'est l'œuvre des Seigneurs de l'Oubli, conclut Pioudescu.

-Si c'est le cas, ce serait le premier signe de leur présence sur Mars depuis huit mois, rappela la femme. Je vais prévenir le Patron. Mais il me faut une vision précise de la scène de crime. Irvine. »

Un homme dont les cheveux châtains foncés tranchaient avec la pâleur de la peau entra. En le voyant, Viktor fit la grimace mais parut résigné.

« Fais ça vite s'il te plait, demanda-t-il.

-Je vais essayer, fit Irvine en tendant sa baguette vers la tête de Pioudescu. Legilimens. »

Irvine effeuilla l'esprit de Pioudescu. Il trouva immédiatement le souvenir de la scène de crime. Il y resta quelques instants, l'inscrivant dans sa propre mémoire. Lorsqu'il ressortit de l'esprit de Pioudescu, ce dernier le regardait.

« Alors ? fit Pioudescu.

-Tu as très bien fait de te concentrer sur ce souvenir, dit Irvine. J'ai pu le trouver tout de suite. Surtout qu'il est encore frais dans ta tête. »

Irvine s'approcha d'une coupe de pierre gravée de runes. Il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa tempe et la retira, extirpant un filament argenté de son crâne. Il déposa le souvenir ainsi prélevé dans la pensine et s'écarta pour laisser la femme approcher.

La femme se pencha au-dessus du contenu miroitant de la pensine et, aussitôt que son visage entra en contact avec l'étrange fluide argenté qui y tournoyait, elle fut comme aspirée dedans.

« J'ai beau avoir l'habitude de travailler avec des sorciers, il y a certaines choses qui me surprendront toujours, dit Viktor.

-C'est la même chose pour moi concernant les moldus, avoua Irvine.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

-Tu peux. »

La femme ressurgit de la pensine. Son visage exprimait la réflexion.

« Pioudescu, continuez de suivre cette affaire, ordonna-t-elle.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en sortant.

-Irvine, numérise ce souvenir. Je dois le transmettre au quartier général au plus vite. »

Irvine sortit, laissant la femme seule.

Elle activa son ordinateur holographique et commença à enregistrer un message vidéo.


	14. II Une vie pas comme les autres

**CHAPITRE II : UNE VIE PAS COMME LES AUTRES**

Un vent froid sifflait entre les arbres. Et rien que ce sifflement faisait frissonner Ariana. Et pourtant, l'équipement fourni par la DE la protégeait très bien du froid. Car depuis deux mois, elle avait intégré la Division Esotérique, une branche secrète et officiellement inexistante des Services Secrets de l'Organisation des Nations Solaires. Sachant en plus que les Services Secrets de l'ONS ne sont pas censés existés, l'existence de la DE s'en retrouvait doublement protégée.

Elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs depuis son intégration à la DE. Il faut dire qu'elle avait accepté à condition d'être agent de terrain et d'être mise sur l'affaire des Seigneurs de l'Oubli. C'était l'affaire qui lui avait fait rencontrée ces Sorciers, Vampires et Moldus de la DE. Son ami Joshua Ollivander faisait son voyage initiatique en vu de reprendre la boutique familiale de fabrication de baguettes magiques. Il fut alors pris en chasse par des créatures à l'aura violente et malsaine. Mais quelqu'un d'autre avait pris ces créatures comme cible, un agent spécial de la DE : Alexandre Chaldo. Alexandre était quelqu'un d'assez étrange, il lançait des phrases cyniques quelque soit la situation. Mais il demeurait l'un des meilleurs agents de la DE. Et pourtant, même si Ariana savait que son frère jumeau était enfermé dans un caisson de stase dans un état proche de la mort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour l'opération de la lamaserie de Ziling Tso au Tibet. Par ses décisions, Alexandre avait mis en danger plusieurs hommes de la DE et des civils devant être évacués. Beaucoup étaient morts ce jour là, dont Alastor Weasley, qu'Ariana avait commencé à fréquenter. Même si elle comprenait qu'il avait agi pour empêcher les Seigneurs de l'Oubli d'atteindre leur but, elle lui en voulait.

Mais voilà, Alexandre Chaldo était chargé de l'affaire des Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Le directeur de la DE, Hector Guillou, l'avait maintenu. Normal quand on connait les capacités du jeune français. Ariana voulant être sur cette affaire, et devant apprendre tout du métier d'agent, elle devait travailler en équipe avec lui, sous ses depuis deux mois, il la formait au dur métier d'agent de terrain. Elle devait apprendre à maîtriser la technologie moldue dont les agents se servent autant que la magie (du moins, pour les agents sorciers). Elle avait appris rapidement à se servir d'un ordinateur avec Frédéric Forge, l'analyste de leur équipe et ami de longue date d'Alexandre. Il se doublait d'être fiancé à Julia, la sœur d'Alexandre avec qui travaillait Joshua au département scientifique sur une toute nouvelle science : la Technomagie.

Mais pour le moment, elle était là, face contre le sol froid, subissant les assauts du vent. Elle attendait. C'était l'ordre qu'elle avait reçu. Malgré tout, ses sens restaient aux aguets. Alex lui avait appris à toujours rester sur le qui-vive. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il fallait rester calme en toute circonstance. Pour le moment, ça allait, mais elle savait que si cette mission tournait à l'affrontement, elle se laisserait submerger par la peur. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à réfléchir posément comme le faisait Alex même au cœur d'une bataille. Parfois elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour devenir aussi jeune un tel agent.

Un bruissement d'ailes attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut la silhouette sombre d'un corbeau descendant sur elle. L'oiseau se posa à sa droite et prit la forme d'un jeune homme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, habillés de la même tenue sombre d'intervention qu'elle. Rien à voir avec les antiques robes de sorcier, ces tenues étaient bien plus confortables et adaptées à ce genre d'activités. Ariana s'y était habituée rapidement, il faut dire que depuis qu'elle avait quitté Hogwart, l'école britannique de Sorcellerie, elle n'avait plus porté de robes traditionnelles. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

« J'ai repéré le bâtiment de l'objectif, dit Alex. Troisième bâtisse à partir de l'extrémité nord. On va contourner toute la zone pour se rapproché au maximum avec discrétion. Evite les branches sèches et de te cogner contre les pierres et les racines. Silence absolu. On ne communique plus que par les implants psychiques. »

Ariana acquiesça mentalement. Les implants psychiques placés sur un centre nerveux juste derrières les oreilles permettaient d'être en liaison constante entre agents et avec le « bocal », la salle des analystes et du commandement de mission. La communication pouvait se faire mentalement sans que l'agent n'ait à émettre le moindre son. Ariana avait encore du mal avec ce système, même si elle parvenait à ne pas communiquer certaines pensés, elle avait parfois le réflexe de s'exprimer par la voix. Ce qui, dans une mission d'infiltration, était un risque mortel.

Ariana se déplaçait deux mètres derrière Alex. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette à la main, sans crispation. Elle avait bien retenu les leçons de combat du jeune français. D'ailleurs, il avait dit lui-même qu'elle était assez douée. Malgré tout, elle se sentait parfois un peu frustrée quand elle se rendait compte de la différence de niveau entre elle et lui. Certes, il s'entrainait depuis des années et son expérience en situation réelle lui permettait de garder son calme en toute circonstance. Mais il y avait plus. Ariana avait du mal à concevoir que quelqu'un avec seulement six ans d'expérience sur le terrain puisse donner des leçons à des agents plus anciens que lui. Et alors qu'il marchait devant elle, elle voyait de nouveau l'écart de niveau entre eux : Alex n'avait même pas sorti une de ses baguettes.

En ambiance discrétion, ils mirent une demi-heure pour contourner le complexe. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se faire repérer par les sentinelles. Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire. Ils étaient parvenus à s'approcher au plus près du bâtiment abritant l'objectif tout en demeurant sous le couvert des bois. Il leur fallait maintenant l'atteindre, et de préférence sans se faire repérer.

Alex et Ariana observèrent un long moment les abords du bâtiment-cible. Il fallait attendre la première occasion laissée par les sentinelles et l'exploiter. Ariana avait beau observer et réfléchir, elle ne trouvait pas de créneau pour s'infiltrer.

« Tu ne trouves rien ? demanda mentalement Alex.

-Non, répondit Ariana. Les sentinelles reviennent trop vite. En plus d'après ce que je vois, le bâtiment est protégé par un système de sécurité et la porte s'ouvre par reconnaissance biométrique globale[1]. On n'aura pas le temps de le pirater.

-Bonne analyse de la situation, acquiesça Alex. Mais nous devons réussir cette mission. Il faut donc que nous trouvions impérativement une solution. »

Ariana était sûre qu'il dirait quelque chose comme ça. Avec lui, même quand la mission semblait impossible, il fallait trouver le moyen de la réussir quand même.

« J'entrevois une solution, finit par dire Alex après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je vais devoir agir seul pour aller récupérer le grimoire. Je serais plus discret. Tu restes ici et tu me couvres. Au moindre problème, tu me préviens.

-All right, acquiesça Ariana qui était déçue de devoir rester en arrière. »

Alex sembla le deviner car il ajouta :

« La phase d'exfiltration risque d'être assez compliquée. Reste concentrée. »

Ariana hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle trouva un point d'observation d'où elle pourrait facilement lui porter assistance durant son action. Alex attendit qu'elle signale qu'elle était prête. Une fois fait, il se transforma en corbeau. Etre un animagus, un sorcier capable de se transformer en un animal, avait ses avantages. Surtout en animal volant pour un agent de terrain souvent amené à s'infiltrer. Mais ce genre d'information devait demeurer secrète. C'est pourquoi, les animagi de la DE n'étaient pas déclarés dans leurs Ministères d'origine.

Ariana regarda Alex voler de perchoir en perchoir pour finalement atteindre le bâtiment abritant le grimoire qu'ils devaient récupérer. Alex attendit quelques instants que la sentinelle passe. Puis il reprit sa forme humaine. C'était la partie dangereuse de son plan, le moment où Ariana n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Alex resta à distance pour ne pas être perçu par le scanner biométrique. Il appuya sur un bouton de sa montre, faisant apparaître un clavier holographique sur son avant-bras gauche. Ses yeux furent cachés par une paire de lunettes. Il pianota sur le clavier durant un moment. Les secondes parurent éternelles à Ariana. Elle savait que la sentinelle se rapprochait inexorablement. Y arriverait-il à temps ? Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se servir de son terminal sous sa forme animale. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes. Peut-être moins. Alex bondit vers la porte. Le voyant de sécurité passa au vert et la porte s'ouvrit. Il avait réussi juste à temps, à peine la porte refermée, la sentinelle surgit de l'angle de son chemin de ronde.

Ariana ne pouvait plus qu'attendre en ne se faisant pas repérer. La sécurité autour du grimoire devait être importante et d'un haut niveau de technicité. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Dans ces cas là, elle se sentait si inutile.

« Ariana, appela Alex une demi-heure plus tard. J'ai le grimoire, je vais sortir. Dis-moi quand la voie est libre. »

Ariana attendit que la sentinelle soit de nouveau passée. Alex sortit dés qu'Ariana lui dit. Il ne pouvait plus se transformer en corbeau, le grimoire qu'il portait sous son bras lui interdisait. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à toutes les directions. Il se déplaçait par saut, se portant d'un couvert à un autre. Ariana veillait en scrutant les directions qu'il ne pouvait pas vérifier.

Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir. Ariana commençait à se dire que c'était gagné. Mais elle perçut un frôlement derrière elle. Ça pouvait être un animal ou simplement le vent. Mais dans son état d'esprit actuel, elle pensa tout de suite à un ennemi. L'avait-il repéré ou passait-il par là tout simplement ? Elle se retourna doucement. Elle pensait voir un ennemi pointant son arme sur elle, mais elle ne vit qu'un pigeon la regardant en hochant sa petite tête. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote et se retourna de nouveau en direction d'Alexandre. Elle blêmit en découvrant la sentinelle à quelques mètres derrière lui. Cette dernière avait levé son arme et la pointait sur la tête d'Alex. Alex ne l'avait pas vu. La sentinelle se rapprocha de lui silencieusement. Ariana resta figée, elle ne parvenait même plus à penser. Alex allait se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

La sentinelle s'arrêta à un mètre d'Alexandre. Le canon de son arme pointé sur son crâne.

« On ne bouge plus, dit la sentinelle. Relevez-vous doucement. »

Alex obéit.

« Lâchez ce livre. »

Le grimoire tomba lourdement sur le sol. Alex profita d'en être débarrassé pour agir. Il se retourna d'un coup en écartant l'arme de la main. Il bondit pour venir entourer le cou de la sentinelle de ses jambes et l'entraîna ainsi au sol. Alex dégaina un couteau et d'un geste fluide, il lui trancha les carotides.

La sentinelle était morte, mais d'autres arrivèrent. Alex ramassa le grimoire et courut vers Ariana.

« On fout le camp ! lança-t-il. »

Sa baguette surgit dans sa main et les premiers éclairs en jaillirent. Ariana tenta de garder son calme mais déjà la panique envahissait son cerveau. Et pourtant, il fallait absolument qu'elle réagisse. Alex s'était mis un peu plus loin et, protégé derrière un arbre, il lançait des maléfices sur les ennemis arrivant en haranguant Ariana à décrocher. La jeune fille se mit à courir, elle passa sa position, trouva un autre arbre et se mit à couvert derrière. Baguette à la main, elle était prête mais tremblante.

« En position, lança-t-elle.

-Je bouge, répondit Alex. »

Ariana lançait des maléfices sur les ennemis. Ces derniers leur tiraient dessus avec des armes à feu moldues. Les balles sifflaient dans l'air, claquaient contre les troncs, soulevaient la poussière.

Ariana vit un garde se dresser avec une arme totalement différente des autres. Ariana fit un effort pour identifier cette espèce de tube. Elle avait encore du mal avec les armes moldues. Et soudain, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux quand le soldat épaula le tube : un PML[2], un lance-missile personnel, sûrement armé d'une ogive anti-personnelle. Elle prévint Alex par la pensé, mais il était trop tard, le soldat tira. Le missile siffla en fonçant sur eux. Il était trop tard pour se mettre à couvert. Un flash de lumière aveugla Ariana et une boule de feu enfla et des éclats de métal vinrent déchiqueter les arbres autour d'elle.

Ariana ne ressentit aucune douleur, aucune brûlure. Elle se contenta de se relever et de baisser les yeux en signe de déception. Le décor enflammé disparut, laissant place aux murs blancs sans âme de la salle d'entrainement virtuel. Alex se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux vers lui et voir son visage déçu. Alex rangea sa baguette et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Réagit plus vite, dit-il. Tu as fait trois erreurs qui nous ont été fatals. Premièrement : tu t'es déconcentrée et tu n'as pas vu le garde arrivé derrière moi. Si tu m'avais prévenu, on aurait évité d'être repéré.

-J'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi, expliqua Ariana. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un pigeon.

-Je vois. Ça aurait pu être un garde je te l'accorde. Je vais regarder la vidéo de l'exercice mais je pense que tu es restée trop longtemps focalisé sur ce pigeon. Deuxièmement : au moment où j'ai donné l'ordre de décrochage, tu es restée une nouvelle fois figé. Il faut que tu réagisses au quart de tour. Et troisièmement : tu as été beaucoup trop longue à identifier le PML. Dans le doute, tu aurais dû le mettre hors-combat.

-Je sais, je me rends compte que j'ai encore besoin de beaucoup m'entrainer.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu apprends vite. C'était mieux que les autres fois. »

Ariana leva les yeux vers Alex. Il venait de la féliciter. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais son niveau, mais cette petite phrase lui redonnait du courage.

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, dit Alex. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. A demain.

-Oui, à demain, salua-t-elle. »

Ariana suivit Alex hors de la salle d'entrainement et bifurqua vers les vestiaires féminins. Elle retira sa tenue d'opération et prit une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle décida d'aller voir Joshua avant de rentrer.

Le département scientifique était une suite de laboratoires divers. Comme partout ailleurs dans les locaux de la DE, les chercheurs moldus et sorciers travaillaient étroitement. Tout cela pour enrichir et développer les applications de la technomagie, une science qu'eux seuls étudient. La technomagie était un nom générique pour regrouper plusieurs sciences : la biologie, la physique, la médecine, la cybernétique,… Joshua Ollivander, le meilleur ami d'Ariana travaillait dans ce département depuis deux mois. Il avait rapidement trouvé sa place et travaillait étroitement avec Julia Chaldo, la sœur d'Alexandre. Ils cherchaient ensemble un moyen de sauver l'autre frère de Julia et jumeau d'Alexandre : Anthony. Anthony Chaldo avait été très grièvement blessé en combattant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Il était maintenant dans un caisson de stase, suspendu entre la vie et la mort.

Joshua sourit en voyant son amie entrer dans le laboratoire. Il l'invita à approcher. Joshua l'invita à approcher d'un geste de la main. Le jeune homme se trouvait derrière un écran et pianotait rapidement sur un clavier holographique. Ariana était sidérée par la vitesse avec laquelle il était parvenu à maîtriser l'informatique. A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il n'était pas du niveau que Frédéric Forge mais c'était réellement impressionnant pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais touché un clavier par le passé.

« L'entraînement s'est bien passé ? questionna-t-il.

-Ça aurait pu être mieux, dit-elle. J'ai encore causé notre mort.

-Entraînement virtuel ? Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, comme dises les moldus : Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour.

-Et si mon frère te fait trop de misère, dis-le-moi et je m'occupe de son cas, fit Julia en s'approchant avec deux gobelets de café dans les mains.

-Merci Julia mais ça ira, assura Ariana. Il est un peu distant mais c'est tout.

-Distant ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est pour mieux m'enseigner le métier.

-Ouais, peut-être. J'ai vu Sarah à la cafétéria.

-Elle est déjà arrivé ! s'exclama Ariana. J'y vais. A demain. »

Joshua regarda Ariana sortir en buvant une première gorgée de café.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air convaincu par ce qu'à dit Ariana sur les raisons de ton frère en ce qui concerne son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle, dit-il.

-Alex est un solitaire, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il n'est pas du genre à resté aussi longtemps distant avec quelqu'un.

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il est obligé de faire équipe avec Ariana. Il n'avait fait équipe qu'avec Anthony jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Mais cette personne n'est plus là.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Connaissant Ariana, elle va rapidement le dégeler.

-Espérons, conclut Julia. Reprenons le travail. »

Quand Ariana entra dans la cafétéria de la DE, elle repéra immédiatement une petite fille brune attablée. Elle lisait un livre en buvant une orangeade et en mangeant des biscuits. Ariana fit un geste de la main en souriant à la serveuse. Elle s'assit à côté de la fillette.

« Tu lis quoi ? demanda Ariana.

-Ariana ! s'écria la fillette en se blottissant contre elle. »

Ariana n'en fut pas surprise. Depuis qu'elle avait recueilli Sarah deux mois auparavant, elle avait bien compris que malgré l'amnésie dont elle soufrait, elle se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Elle se raccrochait à la présence d'Ariana. La jeune femme essayait de ne pas la décevoir même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en connaissant l'histoire de Sarah, une histoire tragique dans laquelle elle avait malheureusement joué un rôle. Elle, qui avait tué involontairement le père de Sarah. Malgré tout, elle commençait à penser qu'elle se sentirait seule si Sarah quittait sa vie maintenant.

Ariana rendit son étreinte à Sarah. Elle regarda la couverture du livre que lisait la fillette : Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Elle l'avait aussi lu dans sa jeunesse. C'était un roman moldu mais la bibliothèque de la famille Potter en comptait beaucoup, sûrement apporter par les moldus entrés dans la famille lors de divers mariages. Et elle devait avouer que cette histoire l'avait enchantée.

« Tu as fini ton travail ? demanda Sarah.

-Oui, répondit Ariana. On va rentrer à la maison. Tu vas pouvoir me raconter ta journée à l'école.

-Dis, tu crois que ça existe vraiment une potion pour rétrécir ou un gâteau pour grandir ?

-Il existe des potions pour plein de chose, sourit Ariana. Quand tu iras à l'école de sorcellerie, tu apprendras à les faire. »

Sarah dit au revoir à la serveuse de la cafétéria et suivit Ariana.

Elles avaient à peine atteint la pièce de transplanage que l'implant d'Ariana lui signifia un appel d'Alex.

« Allo, fit-elle.

-Tu es déjà chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je viens juste de récupérer Sarah à la cafèt'.

-Viens tout de suite au bocal. »

Alex ne dit rien de plus mais cela devait être urgent. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli étaient introuvables depuis Zilling Tso. Avaient-ils enfin refait surface ?

« Désolé Sarah, on vient de m'appeler, je dois retourner au travail, fit-elle.

-Je comprends, dit Sarah visiblement déçu.

-Tu vas retourner à la cafétéria pour le moment. Je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure. »

Alexandre se trouvait déjà au bocal, il discutait avec un jeune homme portant des lunettes discrètes. Ariana se dirigea vers Alex et Frédéric en demandant ce qui se passait.

« On en sait rien pour le moment, répondit Frédéric. Le Patron a demandé à nous voir tous les trois. Allons-y. »

Le bureau d'Hector Guillou, le directeur de la Division Esotérique possédait un accès direct au bocal. Dés qu'ils se furent identifiés, la porte s'ouvrit. Le Patron leur demanda de s'assoir.

« Je viens de recevoir un message, dit-il directement. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ont vraisemblablement frappé de nouveau. Trois moldus sont morts pour une raison inconnu.

-Où ? questionna Alexandre.

-Sur les contreforts d'Olympus.

-Sur Mars ! s'exclama Frédéric. Cela fait des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus agi là-bas.

-Ou, du moins, qu'on avait plus repéré d'activité de leur part, dit Guillou. Maintenant on a une position assez précise. C'est notre antenne martienne qui m'a prévenu. Ils nous ont envoyé une copie de la mémoire d'un de nos agents sur place ayant vu la scène de crime. »

Le Patron alluma l'écran situé sur le mur à gauche de son bureau. L'image était nette, signe que l'agent s'était concentré sur ce souvenir pour le faire ressortir avec le plus de netteté possible. Les corps étaient horriblement déchiquetés. Malgré tout, Alex reconnut ce type de blessure : il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité des agresseurs.

« Y-a-t-il des précisions sur le lieu exact de ce meurtre ? questionna Alex.

-Près de l'entrée du Labyrinthe, répondit le Patron.

-Je vois. On peut supposer que les Seigneurs de l'Oubli s'y cachent. Donc, prochaine destination : Mars. Fais tes bagages Ariana. C'est valable pour toi aussi Fred.

-Tu… tu es sûr, balbutia Fred.

-Oui, je suis sûr, sourit malicieusement Alex.

-Je peux faire le même travail d'ici, je t'assure.

-C'est ça, avec quinze minutes de décalage on va être bien pour le support analytique.

-Quinze minutes ! s'exclama Ariana.

-Mars est au mieux à quinze minutes-lumière de la Terre, expliqua Alex. Donc les communications ont toujours un décalage de quinze minutes. Allez Fred, y'a un ordinateur qui t'attend à Ascraeus. N'oublie pas de prévenir ta fiancée. »

* * *

[1] Système de reconnaissance biométrique identifiant en même temps plusieurs éléments du corps comme la rétine et les empreintes digitales.

[2] Personal Missile-Launcher.


	15. III La seconde baguette

**CHAPITRE III : LA SECONDE BAGUETTE**

Frédéric Forge n'appréciait pas vraiment de devoir partir pour la planète rouge. Quand à Alexandre, son attitude était assez déroutante, d'un côté, il avait l'air de se réjouir de partir pour Mars, de l'autre quelque chose dans ce voyage semblait ne pas l'enchanter. Ariana le remarqua mais savait qu'Alex ne lui dirait rien. Elle décida d'aller cuisiner Frédéric.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir aller sur Mars, dit-elle.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? fit-il pince-sans-rire.

-A peine, sourit-elle.

-Mars est une très belle planète. Mais malgré un décor de carte postale, il faut y faire très attention. Les lois y existent mais leurs applications sont assez… irrégulières. C'est surtout la loi du plus fort qui y règne. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas y aller. La dernière fois, j'ai bien failli me faire tuer.

-Comment ça ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs de cette planète.

-Et Alex ?

-Lui aussi n'a pas que des bons souvenirs là-bas. Mais tu commences à le connaître, tu sais bien qu'il aime les atmosphères tendues. Enfin, pour le peu, il risque d'être servi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? A cause des Seigneurs ?

-Non. Mais je vais te laisser le découvrir tout seul.

-Ariana, appela Alex en s'approchant. On va bientôt partir mais avant, tu dois aller à Londres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais encore avoir un peu de temps avant de travailler ça à l'entraînement, mais il te faut une seconde baguette. Au cas où. Il faudra te forcer un peu mais c'est vital.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Le père de Joshua t'expliquera ça beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Tu le connais ? fit Ariana surprise.

-Non, mais je suppose qu'il va t'expliquer certaines choses importantes sur les baguettes quand tu vas aller lui en acheter une. Voilà de quoi régler cet achat, dit-il en lui donnant une bourse contenant de l'or sorcier.

-J'ai de l'argent, rappela-t-elle.

-La DE pourvoit à la fourniture de matériels de ses membres. C'est normal. Joshua va t'accompagner. Il m'a entendu en parler à Julia et veut profiter de l'occasion pour voir son père. On ne partira que quand tu seras revenue. Fais vite. »

Ariana partit en direction du département scientifique. Fred se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu sais qui on va revoir là-bas, dit-il.

-Oui, soupira Alex. J'en ai parlé au Patron, il va lui envoyer un message. Ça devrait bien se passer, elle n'aura rien à dire. Le Patron veut que je lui fasse part de toutes paroles n'ayant pas trait à notre affaire.

-Et concernant plus particulièrement Huygens[1], n'est-ce pas ? Tu la connais, elle va sûrement en parler. Tu feras quoi ?

-J'improviserais. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas la transformer en quelque chose d'inhumain.

-J'attend de voir. »

Ariana trouva Julia et Joshua en pleine discussion. Joshua avait enlevé sa blouse de laboratoire, signe qu'il attendait Ariana. Il lui sourit quand elle entra.

« On va faire un tour au pays ? fit-il.

-On dirait bien, répondit-elle. Je dois faire vite, on doit prendre le premier vol pour Mars.

-On y va alors.

-Attend, tempéra Ariana. Julia, tu pourrais t'occuper de Sarah le temps que je ne suis pas là. Elle est à la cafétéria en ce moment.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle va venir dormir chez moi, assura Julia. J'irais avec elle lui chercher quelques affaires tout à l'heure.

-Merci.

-Et, un petit conseil : ne fais pas attention à ce que dira Rowena.

-Qui ça ? demanda Ariana.

-Tu verras sur place, conclut Julia. »

Joshua rappela à Ariana qu'elle était pressée et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de stockage des portoloins. Le responsable du stock leur fournit un portoloin réglé pour les emmener à Londres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient à côté de la banque Gringotts.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Ariana n'était pas revenu à Diagon Alley[2]. La dernière fois, c'était pour sauver le père de Joshua d'une attaque des Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Monsieur Ollivander avait repris son activité très rapidement malgré les conseils de prudence de son fils. La DE avait mis en place une surveillance discrète de la boutique, au cas où les Seigneurs de l'Oubli reviendraient.

La jeune femme regarda la devanture de la boutique avec nostalgie. Elle se souvient de toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait commises dedans quand elle était petite. Entraînant souvent Joshua malgré lui. Elle se souvenait plus particulièrement du jour où elle avait chipé une baguette et avait fait exploser la vitrine. Elle n'avait que sept ans à l'époque. Joshua et elle avaient pris une de ces déculottées ! Elle pour la vitrine. Lui pour l'avoir laissé faire. Ce jour là, ils avaient pleuré, maintenant, ils souriaient de nostalgie. C'était l'époque des rires et de l'insouciance.

Ariana suivit Joshua à l'intérieur. Une mélodie les accueillit à l'intérieur. Aussitôt Joachim Ollivander, le père de Joshua surgit de l'arrière-boutique.

« Bonjour les enfants, sourit-il. Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt. Vu que vous venez de loin, j'aurais cru que vous resteriez bloqué un moment à cause des portoloins internationaux. »

Ollivander père disait vrai. Avec les Portoloins internationaux classiques, il fallait attendre et souvent, ils étaient en retard. Heureusement que la DE produisait elle-même ses portoloins. Le tout légalement vu qu'elle dépendait également de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, l'organisation sorcière se rapprochant le plus de l'ONS moldue.

« Joshua m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'une seconde baguette, continua Mr Ollivander. C'est assez inhabituel comme demande. Du moins, pour une activité classique.

-Ah ! fit Ariana. Je pensais qu'il était courant de vouloir une seconde baguette au cas où.

-Quand tu es auror ou policier magique de l'unité d'intervention. Pas quand tu fais un métier lambda. »

Ariana ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quoi qu'elle dise, il lui semblait que Mr Ollivander comprendrait la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour qui elle et Joshua travaillaient. Et si elle niait en bloque, il trouverait ça louche. Il avait sûrement déjà deviné qu'ils faisaient un métier dangereux.

Joachim décida sûrement de ne pas plus embarrasser Ariana et Joshua. Il sélectionna plusieurs boîtes contenant des baguettes et les posa sur le comptoir. En même temps, il expliqua à Ariana pourquoi la plupart des gens se contentaient d'une seule baguette :

« Une baguette, c'est comme un être vivant qui vivrait en symbiose avec le sorcier qui en est le maître. Lorsqu'elle choisit son sorcier, elle choisit d'être en symbiose avec sa magie. C'est pourquoi, quand on se sert d'une baguette qui ne nous appartient pas et que nous n'avons pas vaincue magiquement, elle nous semble étrangère. Comme la partie du corps d'une autre personne qu'on nous aurait greffé : on saura s'en servir, mais on ne sera pas à l'aise avec. Pour s'approprier le lien existant entre un sorcier et sa baguette, il faut vaincre magiquement ce sorcier, alors le lien se dissout. C'est ce qu'il arrive quand on fait un Experlliarmus, on vainc magiquement le sorcier. Mais quand on choisit d'acquérir une autre baguette sans avoir à combattre, le lien symbiotique avec cette seconde baguette doit se construire comme avec la première. Le problème c'est que ce lien sera beaucoup plus long et plus difficile à tisser. Contrairement à la première baguette qui tisse ce lien immédiatement. Comme si la première baguette était jalouse et empêchait la formation du lien avec la seconde. Il faut du temps pour que la première s'habitue à la seconde et inversement. C'est pourquoi les aurors s'entrainent durant un long moment uniquement avec leur seconde baguette avant de l'utiliser sur le terrain. Un auror m'a dit une fois qu'il avait mis plusieurs années à se sentir à l'aise avec sa seconde baguette. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne sens pas cette seconde baguette comme l'autre. »

Ariana acquiesça. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Alex avait dit qu'il aurait préféré s'y entrainer avant de partir en opération.

« Je comprends, assura-t-elle. Mais est-ce que le choix doit se faire comme pour la première ? Je veux dire, dois-je m'attendre à une même réaction que quand j'avais onze ans ?

-Non, la réaction venant du tissage du lien avec la première baguette et du fait qu'un sorcier de onze ans ne sait pas encore maîtriser sa magie, ça sort d'un coup. Avec les baguettes inadaptées, la magie surgit de manière désordonnée ce qui provoque soit rien soit les explosions diverses que je subis chaque année avant la rentrée à Hogwart, dit Mr Ollivander avec un sourire. »

Joachim Ollivander se saisit d'une première boîte et l'ouvrit pour en prendre la baguette qu'elle contenait. Il l'examina attentivement avant de la tendre à Ariana.

« Pour la seconde baguette, c'est beaucoup plus subtil, continua Mr Ollivander. Parfois même, ce n'est qu'une légère sensation, un picotement ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Nous verrons peut-être quelque chose mais c'est surtout toi qui dois ressentir que tu peux tisser un lien avec la baguette. A toi de jouer. Concentre-toi. »

Ariana se saisit de la baguette et se concentra. Elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi se concentrer mais elle essaya. Elle ne ressentit rien si ce n'est la rugosité du bois sous ses doigts. Elle reposa l'artefact sur le comptoir et prit celle que Mr Ollivander avait sortie de sa boîte pendant qu'elle testait la première.

Les baguettes n'ayant donné aucune réaction s'accumulèrent sur le comptoir. Cela faisait pas loin d'une heure qu'elle passait de baguette en baguette. Ariana savait que le temps pressait, Alexandre et Frédéric devaient l'attendre. Elle commençait à se demander si elle trouverait sa seconde baguette dans cette boutique. Elle pourrait toujours aller à Paris ou chez tout autre fabricant de baguettes en revenant de Mars. Mais Alex avait l'air de tenir au fait qu'elle possède une seconde baguette avant leur départ.

Mr Ollivander lui en tendit une énième. Ariana se concentra, faisant circuler son énergie magique dans l'artefact. Elle sentit un léger picotement dans sa main, comme si le manche de la baquette cherchait à se loger plus profondément dans sa paume. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Je crois que c'est bon, dit-elle.

-Tu en es sûre ? questionna Mr Ollivander.

-Oui, aucune autre baguette ne m'a fait cet effet là.

-Très bien. Ça aura été plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Tu veux que je te l'enveloppe ?

-Non, je vais la garder sur moi. Combien je vous dois ?

-Quinze gallions. »

Ariana paya la baguette. Mr Ollivander voulut les inviter à prendre un thé dans l'arrière-boutique mais la jeune fille refusa, elle n'avait pas le temps. Joshua la laissa partir seule, il accepta l'invitation de son père. Mr Ollivander verrouilla la porte du magasin et retourna l'écriteau indiquant que la boutique était fermée. Le père et le fils s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Mr Ollivander servit une tasse de thé à son fils, y ajoutant un peu de citron.

« Merci, fit Joshua en prenant la tasse que lui tendait son père. Comment ça va à la maison ?

-Bien, répondit Mr Ollivander. Ta mère se demande quand tu pourras passer.

-Je pense venir pour les fêtes. Comme ça, je verrais aussi Dean. Son année se passe bien ?

-Oui, comme tous les ans. On n'a jamais eu de surprise concernant vos études à tous les deux, vous êtes loin d'être des imbéciles. Dean a même commencé à se renseigner en vu de son voyage initiatique.

-Il a encore le temps, il vient à peine d'avoir ses BUSE[3].

-Tu le connais, il a toujours aimé prendre de l'avance. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien chercheur pour le Ministère helvétique de la Magie ?

-Oui.

-Et Ariana ? Elle travaille aussi en Suisse, pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'une seconde baguette ?

-Je… je pense qu'elle en voulait une tout simplement. C'est vrai qu'elle n'en a pas trop besoin dans son boulot de secrétaire.

-Vous êtes dans le même service ?

-Exact.

-Tu sais, quand tu m'as appelé pour me dire que vous alliez venir ce matin, je me suis rappelé l'attaque des monstres de l'autre jour. Je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt en rapport avec ça, le métier d'Ariana et donc le tien. »

Joshua ne répondit rien. Il se doutait que son père devinerait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Après tout, il était très intelligent. Mr Ollivander devina le trouble de son fils et décida de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui en parler s'il ne pouvait pas.

« Je vous fais confiance à tous les deux, dit-il. Tu n'as pas à m'en parler et je ne te poserais plus de question. Il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes. »

Ariana se rendit immédiatement vers le bocal. Fred et Alex l'attendait.

« Alors ? questionna immédiatement Alex. »

Ariana sortit sa nouvelle baguette.

« Ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours pour le moment, dit Alex. Il te faudra du temps pour t'y habituer.

-Je sais, Mr Ollivander m'a expliquée, acquiesça Ariana. Quand partons-nous ?

-Notre vol pour la Lune part dans deux heures, répondit Fred. Nous devons nous rendre à l'astroport tout de suite. On a juste le temps de prendre nos affaires.

-Mais je croyais qu'on allait sur Mars, pourquoi prendre un vol pour la Lune ?

-On t'expliquera tout à l'heure, coupa Alex. Une voiture nous attend déjà. Allons-y.

-Je peux faire un détour à la cafétéria ? Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Sarah et je voudrais lui dire que c'est Julia qui s'occupera d'elle durant mon absence.

-OK. »

Sarah ne cacha pas sa tristesse de voir Ariana s'en aller pour plusieurs jours. Ariana la prit un moment dans ses bras en lui promettant de revenir au plus vite.

« Sois sage avec Julia, conclut Ariana en embrassant une dernière fois la fillette sur le front. »

Ariana, Alex et Fred entrèrent dans la cabine d'ascenseur qui les amena dans les locaux des Services Secrets de l'ONS. L'ascenseur ne pouvait rejoindre la DE que lorsqu'elle reconnaissait un de ses membres. La plupart des agents des Services Secrets ignoraient l'existence de la DE. Ces services n'existant pas officiellement non plus, l'existence de la Division Esotérique s'en trouvait doublement protégée.

Devant le bâtiment, une voiture avec un chauffeur habillé en costume noir les attendait. Mais une autre personne était présente. Ariana ne la connaissait pas, mais Alex et Fred se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Alex s'approcha de la jeune femme dont les traits étaient creusés et les yeux cernés comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

« Bonjour Isabelle, salua Alex.

-Alex, je veux savoir où il est ? questionna immédiatement Isabelle.

-Ecoute, je dirais à Julia de t'appeler tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois…

-Ça fait plus de deux mois ! hurla Isabelle, les larmes aux yeux. Deux mois qu'il a disparu. Et toi, tu n'as pas l'air affecté. C'est ton frère !

-Je le sais Isabelle.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je la seule à souffrir ? Pourquoi personne ne me dit ce qu'il se passe en réalité ?

-On te l'a dit, il travaille et ne peut donner de nouvelles à personne en ce moment.

-Menteur ! Vous êtes tous des menteurs ! »

Isabelle s'en alla, courant presque. Alex la regarda s'éloigner. Ariana s'approcha.

« C'est la petite amie de ton frère ? questionna-t-elle.

-Sa fiancée, précisa Alex. Ils devaient se marier l'an prochain. Je crois que c'est légèrement compromis. Allons-y, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »

* * *

[1] Capitale de New-America, ancienne colonie martienne appartenant aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique mais ayant obtenu son indépendance assez tôt dans l'Histoire martienne. Elle porte le nom de l'astronome Huygens car elle est située près du cratère du même nom. Le cratère est recouvert par les eaux de l'océan martien au moment de cette fiction.

[2] Nom anglais du Chemin de Traverse.

[3] Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, diplôme de cinquième année à Hogwart.


	16. IV De la Terre à Mars

**CHAPITRE IV : DE LA TERRE A MARS**

« Oui, je comprends, dit Julia Chaldo au visiophone. Je vais aller la voir.

-Je crois qu'il serait temps qu'elle oublie Tony, fit Alex.

-Quand tu dis « oublié », tu ne veux pas dire qu'on lui fasse oublier quand même ?

-S'il le faut.

-Mais que ce passera-t-il quand Tony se réveillera ?

-Parce que tu penses réussir à le sauver ?

-Je ferais tout pour ça, lança Julia avec hargne.

-Je te fais confiance Julia. Mais pour Isabelle, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Dans ce genre de cas, je sais mieux mentir que toi. Concentre-toi sur ta mission et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste. A bientôt. »

Julia Chaldo coupa le visiophone. Elle demeura immobile durant un moment, perdue dans ses pensés. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une présence avec elle dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Joshua.

« Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ? questionna-t-elle.

-Assez longtemps, répondit-il. Je ne voulais pas te déranger durant ton appel.

-Tu as entendu.

-Oui. Qui est Isabelle ?

-La fiancée de Tony. Elle ignore tout de son travail et on ne lui a rien dit sur son état. On lui a dit qu'il était parti en déplacement et ne pouvait donner de nouvelles. Mais au bout de deux mois, ce mensonge n'a plus l'air de fonctionner. Je me demande ce que je vais lui dire.

-Elle est moldue ou sorcière ?

-Moldue. Elle sait que nous sommes des sorciers et pense que nous travaillons pour la CIMS[1] en faisant le lien avec l'ONS.

-D'une certaine manière, ce n'est pas faux.

-On peut dire ça. Mais elle ne connait pas la vérité concernant le véritable emploi de Tony à l'ONS.

-Nous arriverons à sauver Tony, j'en suis certain. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il commence à se faire tard. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, surtout que tu dois t'occuper de Sarah.

-Tu as raison. Je vais la prendre et rendre visite à Isabelle. Tu rentres chez toi aussi ?

-Oui, sans toi, je ne pourrais pas avancer, tu en connais bien plus que moi sur la technomagie. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de transplanage. »

Julia alla une dernière fois voir son frère. Le corps d'Anthony Chaldo était dans un caisson de stase. Son corps était en lambeaux, des parties à vif, des membres manquants, le visage déchiqueté. Son corps était détruit à 70%. Et pourtant, il vivait encore. Julia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était en vie. Alexandre préférait voir qu'il était entre la vie et la mort. Mais elle, elle le voyait en vie. Julia passa sa main sur la paroi froide du caisson avant de sortir.

Joshua accompagna Julia jusqu'à la cafétéria. Sarah sourit en les voyant arriver. La fillette était toujours entrain de lire.

« Tu viens Sarah, on y va, fit Julia.

-D'accord, acquiesça la fillette. »

Sarah rangea ses livres dans son sac. Julia regarda distraitement les titres qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux : Alice au Pays des Merveilles, Le Magicien d'Oz, Les Contes de Perrault, des frères Grimm et de Beedle le Barde,… Cette petite aimait se plonger dans un monde magique où tout était possible. Elle lisait aussi bien des romans moldus que des histoires sorcières. Les yeux de Julia s'arrêtèrent sur une des couvertures. Elle tendit la main et se saisit du livre. Elle eut comme une illumination.

« Julia, je peux avoir mon livre ? quémanda Sarah.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna Joshua alors que Julia rendait son livre à Sarah.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, répondit Julia.

-Une idée pour quoi ?

-Pour Tony. On a essayé d'activer sa régénération cellulaire mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Parce que de l'énergie des Seigneurs de l'Oubli stagne dans ses tissus nécrosés.

-Oui, et pour la même raison, nous n'avons pas pu lui greffer de tissus de culture. Les greffons ne tenaient pas sur les tissus morts. Ils étaient toujours rejetés.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Rowena Carter venait de finir de visionner le message d'Hector Guillou. Ce qu'il lui avait dit ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Pourquoi lui ? Elle aurait préféré n'importe qui d'autre. Comment osait-il revenir sur Mars ? Et surtout, comment osait-il revenir alors qu'elle était là ?

Irvine Smith entra avec deux tasses de café fumantes. Il en tendit une à Rowena qui l'accepta sans sourire. Irvine n'eut pas besoin de légilimancie pour comprendre que quelque chose la contrariait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Irvine.

-Je viens de recevoir un message du Patron, expliqua Rowena. Il envoi une équipe pour enquêter sur le meurtre d'Olympus.

-Vu comment vous êtes contrariée, je pense savoir qui il envoi. Alexandre Chaldo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour. Et surtout, je ne pensais pas qu'il ait le courage de venir se présenter devant moi. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais brillé par son intelligence, et les idiots comme lui ne peuvent pas connaître la peur.

-Je ne suis d'aucun côté entre vous deux. Mais je sais que vous dîtes tout ça uniquement à cause de Huygens. Vous lui en voulez et c'est normal. Mais au fond de vous, vous savez qu'il n'est pas un idiot et qu'il vient parce qu'il a une mission. Il n'est pas du genre à reculer par peur. Je pense même qu'il est plutôt du genre à avancer.

-Peuh !

-Vous ne comptez pas l'attaquer sur ce sujet quand il sera là ?

-Le Patron veut que je ne déborde pas du sujet de sa visite. Je verrais le moment venu. »

Irvine comprit ce que cela signifiait, surtout connaissant les caractères bien trempés de Rowena et d'Alexandre. Il sortit du bureau de sa chef en espérant que la confrontation en resterait aux paroles.

Frédéric avait expliqué à Ariana pourquoi ils devaient prendre un vol pour la Lune avant de se rendre sur Mars. En fait, il n'existait aucun vol direct entre la Terre et Mars. La quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour atteindre la planète rouge étant déjà énorme, et la quantité requise pour quitter l'influence de l'attraction terrestre en demandant aussi beaucoup, les économies en énergie et en usure des pièces des vaisseaux requéraient de coupé le voyage en trois. Des vaisseaux puissants permettaient de s'arracher de l'attraction terrestre pour se rendre sur la Lune. De là, il fallait embarquer dans un autre vaisseau pour effectuer le long vol vers Mars. Ou plutôt vers la station-port orbitale. Car pour les mêmes raisons justifiant le vol entre la Terre et la Lune, il y avait une étape intermédiaire avant d'entrer dans l'atmosphère martienne.

Ariana avait compris la raison de l'économie d'énergie mais pas celle de l'usure. Frédéric lui expliqua alors que l'entrée et la sortie de l'atmosphère généraient des frottements et des vibrations qui usaient la carlingue et les différentes parties des vaisseaux. Pour cela, les vaisseaux assurant les entrées et sorties des atmosphères planétaires étaient renforcés. Mais cela les rendait plus cher et c'est pourquoi ils n'étaient utilisés que pour des petits trajets vers les orbites. En clair, les vaisseaux faisant le plus long du chemin entre la Terre et Mars n'avaient jamais connu l'atmosphère. Même leur construction s'était faite dans le vide spatial.

Ariana eut l'impression d'avoir pris plusieurs centaines de kilos au moment de l'accélération initiale permettant au vaisseau de quitter le sol. A côté d'elle, Fred, pourtant habitué, ne semblait pas plus rassuré. Alex le remarqua aussi et s'en amusa.

« Fred, aucune raison d'avoir peur, dit Alex. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas moi qui pilote.

-Encore heureux ! s'écria Fred.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas piloter ? questionna Ariana.

-Si mais c'est un vrai dingue. Je ne lui fais pas confiance en matière de pilotage. Contrairement à Tony. Lui, il est bien plus doué. Il fait des trucs encore plus fous mais bizarrement, on se sent en confiance avec lui. C'était comme ça dans l'équipe : Alex était le meilleur combattant et Tony le meilleur pilote.

-Et toi l'analyste. Je vois. »

Le vol jusqu'à la Lune ne dura que trois heures. Ariana fut surprise de se sentir extrêmement légère quand elle passa sur la passerelle reliant la navette au terminal de l'astroport. Fred lui en expliqua une fois de plus la raison.

« Sur la Lune, la gravité est six fois moindre que sur Terre. Donc tu as l'impression de peser six fois moins. Comme c'est plus gênant qu'autre chose pour la plupart des activités humaines, le sol des cités lunaires est équipé d'attracteurs gravifiques pour donner la même gravité que sur Terre. Tu verras sur Mars, la gravité est de l'ordre d'un peu plus d'un tiers de celle de la Terre.

-Il y a aussi des attracteurs gravifiques là-bas ? questionna Ariana.

-Dans la plupart des villes oui. Mais certaines petites cités ou villages en sont dépourvus. C'est pourquoi il est apparu un syndrome gravitationnel martien. Certains habitants sont des martiens de quatrième voir cinquième génération. Avec la faiblesse de la gravité, ils subissent une décalcification osseuse et une atrophie musculaire. Ces gens ne peuvent pas vivre normalement dans les villes où se trouvent des attracteurs et encore moins sur Terre. Au vu de leur maigreur générale, on les a surnommés les Squelettes Martiens. »

L'escale sur la Lune devait durer deux heures. Ariana fut émerveillé par le fait de voir la Terre d'aussi haut. Elle la trouvait si belle. Le bleu des océans et le blanc des nuages lui donnaient l'allure d'une boule nacrée en perpétuelle mouvement.

« Elle est vraiment magnifique, dit-elle.

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit la première fois, lança Alex. Enfin, les petits moldus disent qu'elle est plus belle qu'en photo. C'est vrai que même les images holographiques ne donnent pas le même rendu.

-Tu as vraiment le don de tout gâcher.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te contenter de dire « c'est vrai » ou quelque chose du genre. Il faut toujours que tu casses l'ambiance.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu n'es même pas émerveillé de voir la Terre d'aussi loin ?

-Au bout de la vingtième fois, on finit par se lasser, conclut Alex en s'éloignant.

-Il m'énerve ! s'exclama Ariana.

-Ne lui en veux pas, dit Fred. Il a toujours été comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu surpris de quelque chose. Je me suis même demandé plusieurs fois si c'était possible de le surprendre. C'est quelque chose qu'il a en commun avec Tony et Julia. Les Chaldo sont vraiment spéciaux de ce côté.

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à surprendre Julia ? fit Ariana.

-Si, une fois.

-Quand ?

-Quand je lui ais demandée sa main. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Je n'oublierais jamais sa tête ce jour-là. »

Le voyage entre la Lune et l'astroport orbital martien devait durer trois jours. Heureusement, des activités comme des projections cinématographiques étaient prévues. Le vaisseau comportait même une piscine. Un hall panoramique permettait de ne rien rater du vol. Ariana s'y rendait souvent et y passait des heures à regarder les étoiles défilées, la Terre et la Lune s'éloignées, et Mars se rapproché. Elle ne vit que très peu Alex durant ce vol. Il ne venait la voir que pour lui faire faire des exercices avec sa seconde baguette. Ce que lui avait dit Mr Ollivander se vérifia. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à effectuer des sortilèges simples avec cette baguette. Même un sortilège de lévitation lui donnait beaucoup de mal.

Frédéric vint la rejoindre au hall panoramique. Il s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle.

« Comment s'est passée la séance d'entraînement ? demanda-t-il.

-Horrible, répondit-elle. Comment tu peux être ami avec ce… type ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore dit ?

-Il m'a dit que peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à servir le café avec ma baguette.

-C'est tout lui, pouffa Fred. Ne lui en veux pas, il a toujours eu un humour spécial. Mais quand il veut, il peut se montrer très sympathique et même charmant.

-Je ne le crois pas.

-C'est normal. Tu verras quand tu le connaîtras mieux.

-Je comprends pourquoi il est toujours célibataire. Personne n'a envi de fréquenter un mec comme lui. »

Fred ne releva pas la dernière remarque d'Ariana. Il n'était pas encore temps pour elle de savoir. Et puis, ce n'était pas à lui de lui révéler le passé d'Alex. Il se contenta de regarder les étoiles en silence.

« Tu savais qu'il existait une légende dans l'espace ? dit-il.

-Non, fit-elle. Raconte.

-Ça date des premiers temps de la colonisation spatiale, à l'époque où la première colonie lunaire a été construite. Des pilotes faisant la navette entre la Terre et la Lune pour transporter des matériaux de construction et du ravitaillement on dit avoir vu un vaisseau passer près d'eux. Leur description ne rappelait aucun vaisseau connu. Il ressemblait à un navire de guerre tout noir. Seulement, aucun radar ni aucun observatoire n'a pu confirmer leurs dires. Depuis, ce vaisseau a été revu plusieurs fois au cours des trois derniers siècles, croisant près de la Lune, de Mars, Vénus et même de Jupiter et Saturne. La description faite en est souvent la même : un vaisseau ressemblant à un navire de guerre du 21ème siècle tout noir. Mais à chaque fois, aucune preuve tangible de son existence. Pas une photo, pas une signature radar, rien.

-Wouah ! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Personne ne le sait. Ce vaisseau est devenu une légende spatiale. Certains le comparent au Hollandais Volant, une version spatiale du vaisseau fantôme.

-J'espère qu'on va le voir.

-Qui sait ? »

Une fois arrivés à l'astroport orbital, ils changèrent une fois de plus de vaisseau pour descendre dans l'atmosphère de la planète rouge. La descente devait durer quatre heures. Durant l'heure que dura l'escale à l'astroport, Ariana en profita pour observer cette planète qu'elle n'avait vu que de loin au travers une lunette astronomique ou sur une carte du ciel. Et dire que beaucoup de sorciers ignoraient encore qu'elle était habitée. Ariana la trouvait magnifique. Elle connaissait son éclat rouge caractéristique, mais elle découvrait maintenant le bleu de son océan. L'océan martien recouvrait un peu moins de la moitié de la planète. Il faisait de l'hémisphère sud une vaste surface aquatique parsemée d'îles de différentes tailles. Dans l'hémisphère nord se trouvait une mer plus petite. Ariana repéra sans mal le volcan éteint Olympus. Sa taille gigantesque lui faisait allégrement transpercer les nuages.

Les trois agents de la Division Esotérique mirent le pied sur Mars à l'aéroport d'Ascraeus. Avant les postes de contrôle, deux hommes vinrent vers eux.

« Alexandre Chaldo, dit le plus jeune des deux.

-Irvine Smith, ça faisait longtemps, fit Alex en souriant ironiquement.

-Oui, quatre ans. Forge.

-Smith, fit Fred de même.

-Et je suppose que voici Ariana Potter.

-Exact, confirma Ariana.

-Bienvenu sur Mars. »

* * *

[1] Acronyme pour : Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.


	17. V Les Archives

**CHAPITRE V : LES ARCHIVES**

Dés qu'elle fut satisfaite des résultats, Julia se rendit dans le bureau du Patron. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde pour pouvoir mettre le projet en route le plus tôt possible. Joshua l'accompagna.

« Je vous écoute, assura le Patron.

-Vous vous souvenez qu'aucune greffe ou reconstruction organique n'avait fonctionné sur Tony ? fit Julia.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Et bien, nous avons effectué des tests pour essayer une tout autre voie. Si on ne peut pas reconstruire son corps de manière organique, on va le faire d'une manière inorganique.

-Vous voulez dire, le mécaniser ? questionna Guillou.

-Le terme exact serait plutôt le cybernétiser. Nous allons faire fusionner des systèmes bioélectroniques avec les organes qui fonctionnent encore chez lui.

-Comme pour remplacer certaines parties du corps par des prothèses autonomes chez les blessés avant la généralisation de la culture organique. Je vois. Mais ça ne se fait plus depuis près de deux siècles. Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?

-Nous n'allons pas uniquement nous baser sur une technologie médicale vieille de deux siècles. Nous allons utiliser les dernières découvertes en robotique et les améliorer. Et puis, nous disposons de la technomagie. Nous allons certainement ouvrir une nouvelle ère dans cette jeune science.

-Votre motivation et votre énergie m'impressionne vraiment mademoiselle Chaldo. Vous avez carte blanche pour mener à bien votre projet. Je vous fais confiance. Mais dîtes-moi, comment vous est venue cette idée ?

-Je me suis souvenue d'une histoire racontant la quête d'un homme de métal souhaitant avoir un cœur. Maintenant c'est à un cœur à qui on va offrir un corps de métal. »

Un corps de métal. Julia s'était servie de cette image mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle n'allait pas faire de son frère un androïde ou un robot à l'image des films des 20ème et 21ème siècles. Certes, du métal serait présent dans ses prothèses, mais pas en bloc. La technologie avait suffisamment évolué. La technologie des fibres métalliques à densité modifiable avait permis de faire de vrais miracles en matière de reconstruction corporelle à une époque. Certains médecins étaient même parvenus à créer des prothèses dont les capacités surpassaient celles du membre original. Cela avait amené à une utilisation peu scrupuleuse pour fabriquer des super-soldats, ou des super-terroristes. Heureusement, cette technologie devint obsolète avec la généralisation de la culture organique permettant à partir de quelques cellules d'un patient de « créer » la partie manquante ou défectueuse de son corps en vu d'une greffe. Ce clonage thérapeutique était, encore au 24ème siècle, dénoncé par certaines instances religieuses comme le Vatican. Mais personne ne les écoutait car la grande majorité des gens s'était bien rendu-compte des bienfaits de cette technique.

Julia et Joshua se mirent immédiatement au travail. Ils ne devaient pas se contenter de reprendre une technologie vieille de deux siècles, ils devaient l'améliorer par les connaissances actuelles et la technomagie.

« On manque de documentation, dit Julia. Tout n'est pas sur notre réseau interne. Pour éviter de surcharger les serveurs, certaines données furent stockées sur des supports physiques il y a plus d'un siècle. Je vais aller aux archives les chercher.

-Laisse, j'y vais, assura Joshua. Il vaut mieux que tu avances avec ce qu'on a pour le moment sans perdre de temps. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de me rendre aux archives depuis que j'ai intégré la DE. Comme ça je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.

-Prends le temps de visiter, on a plusieurs semaines de travail qui nous attendent de toute façon alors une ou deux heures de plus ne changeront pas grand-chose. »

La zone d'archivage se trouvait dans des niveaux les plus bas des locaux de la DE, juste au dessus du niveau technique où se trouvaient les générateurs de secours, la centrale de régulation d'air conditionné et la chaudière. Mais comme tout le reste des locaux, l'infrastructure était ultramoderne. Sauf exception, seuls les archivistes avaient le droit de pénétrer dans la zone de stockage. Toutes demandes devaient être faites au bureau d'accueil des archives. Les archives étaient elles-mêmes divisées en plusieurs secteurs en fonction du support sur lequel les données recherchées étaient inscrites. Le secteur le plus étendu se trouvait être celui des grimoires et des livres anciens. Ce secteur se doublait en plus d'être le plus restrictif pour protéger les vieux volumes d'ennemis aussi insaisissable que l'humidité ou les insectes.

Joshua se présenta à l'archiviste de l'accueil et indiqua sa demande.

« Ah, c'est vous le nouveau, celui qui est arrivé avec la descendante d'Harry Potter, dit l'archiviste, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Oui, c'est cela, confirma Joshua. C'est la première fois que je viens à ce niveau, je n'ai pas eu le temps jusqu'à maintenant.

-Pas la peine de vous justifier. Voulez-vous visiter ?

-Si c'est possible, avec plaisir.

-Mei-Lin, viens s'il te plait, appela l'archiviste. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans arriva. Elle avait le visage fin et les yeux noirs en amande. Ses cheveux noirs étaient réunis en une longue natte qui était délicatement posée sur son épaule. Elle portait des lunettes fines.

« Mei-Lin, voici Joshua Ollivander du département scientifique, indiqua l'archiviste d'accueil. Il a besoin de données. Comme c'est la première fois qu'il vient nous rendre visite, tu pourrais lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr, assura Mei-Lin en souriant timidement à Joshua. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Avec plaisir, fit Joshua. »

Joshua suivit Mei-Lin à travers la porte donnant sur le sas de sécurité. Après les vérifications de sécurité ayant pour but de détecter la présence de tout système permettant de voler des données, ils pénétrèrent dans le premier secteur des archives, celui des disques de données. Des rayonnages sur au moins un hectare et une dizaine de mètres de haut s'alignaient devant Joshua.

« Voici le secteur des disques de données, expliqua Mei-Lin. Ici, nous stockons des milliards de milliards de téraoctets de mémoire sur tous les sujets. C'est d'ailleurs ici que sont stockées les données que vous recherchez. Pour les récupérer, tout est automatisé. On rentre le sujet dans l'ordinateur et il fait la recherche. On peut ensuite affiner en fonction des possibilités et de la précision voulu pour la recherche. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas accéder à la liste des sujets archivés sur le réseau de la division ? questionna Joshua.

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, les ordinateurs des archives fonctionnent tous en isolation totale. Ils ne sont pas reliés au réseau ni-même entre eux. Comme ça, personne de malintentionné ne peut connaître la somme exacte des connaissances stockées ici. Généralement, un archiviste ne travaille que dans des deux secteurs. Je suis seulement habilitée pour le secteur bibliothèque. Si votre recherche concerne un sujet stocké dans le secteur numérique, je ne pourrais pas vous aider, il faudra demander à Alfredo.

-Je pense que c'est le cas. Ma recherche concerne la biotechnologie médicale et les greffons inorganiques.

-Je vois. Mais avant, peut-être voulez-vous voir le secteur bibliothèque ? Généralement, c'est ce que préfère les sorciers.

-Avec plaisir. Vous êtes moldue ?

-Oui.

-J'aurais pensé qu'une moldue travaillerait plutôt dans le secteur numérique.

-J'aime beaucoup le contact du papier, je trouve ça plus chaleureux que la froideur numérique.

-Je vous comprends, assura Joshua. Je trouve les ordinateurs pratiques mais un peu trop distants et impersonnels. »

Un second sas séparait le secteur numérique du secteur bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, les contrôles étaient tout autre : ils permettaient de détecter et d'éliminer tout germes et insectes pouvant se trouver cacher sur les vêtements ou la peau des archivistes. Joshua fut tout bonnement impressionné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le secteur bibliothèque s'étendait sur pas loin de cinq hectares et les étagères culminaient à au moins cinquante mètres de haut. S'en était vertigineux. Comme dans le secteur numérique, un ordinateur permettait de trouver rapidement un ouvrage ou un sujet recherché. L'ordinateur indiquait l'emplacement du livre dans les rayonnages.

« Il y a ici tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, fit Mei-Lin. Quasiment toute la connaissance magique terrestre ainsi que la partie n'ayant jamais été numérisée des connaissances moldues.

-Des connaissances moldues non-numérisées ?

-Ce sont surtout de très vieux ouvrages. On les numérise petit à petit. Quand un livre moldu est numérisé, nous donnons le livre à un musée ou une bibliothèque. Pour les ouvrages sorciers, nous ne pouvons pas les numériser, les pages sont souvent chargées de magie et cela perturbe nos appareils. Certains d'entre nous cherchent une solution, finit-elle d'un air neutre.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire.

-J'aime les livres. Si on les numérise, on va sûrement s'en débarrasser. Sauf pour certains grimoires recélant des pouvoirs trop dangereux pour être mis à la disposition de n'importe qui. Comme le Grimoire de Malchauzen par exemple. »

Joshua sourit en voyant cette jeune femme d'apparence timide prendre position pour la protection de ces précieux livres. Même s'il était impressionné par les possibilités que lui offrait l'informatique, il était comme elle, il ne voulait pas que les livres soient mis au rebus. Joshua fut véritablement impressionné par la multitude d'ouvrages sorciers présents dans cette bibliothèque. Il trouva même un livre sur l'art de la fabrication des baguettes écrit par un de ses ancêtres au 18ème siècle. Un exemplaire était conservé par sa famille mais à part celui-ci, ce livre était devenu introuvable. Une vraie perle pour les collectionneurs. Rapidement, Joshua et Mei-Lin en vinrent à partager des avis sur divers livres. Ils discutèrent un long moment sans voir le temps passé, riant en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient eu la même impression sur certaines de leur lecture. Mais Joshua se rappela pourquoi il était venu.

« Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis venu pour récupérer des données importantes pour un projet.

-Je comprends, fit Mei-Lin un peu déçue malgré tout. J'ai moi aussi du travail qui m'attend. Je vais vous amener à Alfredo et vous raccompagner à la sortie des archives. »

Alfredo Suarez était un brésilien qui s'occupait du secteur numérique des archives. Il dénicha rapidement les données qu'étaient venues chercher Joshua et les dupliqua sur un disque amovible. Joshua suivit Mei-Lin jusqu'au bureau d'accueil où il la remercia pour la visite et lui dit au revoir.

« La visite a duré un moment, fit remarqué l'archiviste de l'accueil lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur Joshua.

-Nous avons beaucoup discuté, dit Mei-Lin. Il adore les livres aussi. On n'a pas vu le temps passé.

-Je vois. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air gentil ce garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher par là ? Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Je sais. Mais on ne sait jamais.

-J'ai du travail.

-Ouh la ! Ça ressemble à une fuite ! s'exclama l'archiviste d'accueil en souriant. »

Joshua retourna au laboratoire. Julia l'y attendait toujours.

« Et bien ! Tu en as mis un temps, fit-elle. Quatre heures pour visiter les archives ! Ça doit être un record. Tu t'es perdu dans les rayonnages ou quoi ?

-Non, répondit Joshua. Désolé, j'ai discuté très longtemps avec une des archivistes. Une passionnée de livres, comme moi. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure tournée.

-Une passionnée de livres ? Mei-Lin Zhao je suppose.

-Oui, c'est elle. Elle est très gentille.

-Et plutôt jolie en plus, hein ?

-C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-C'est pour les livres ou la bibliothécaire que tu es resté là-bas si longtemps ?

-Voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je sais rester sérieux.

-Je sais, rit Julia. Mais bon, tu es célibataire et je crois savoir qu'elle aussi. Alors il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

-Julia, fit Joshua sur un ton de reproche.

-Ce que j'en dis moi. Tu as les données ? Alors mettons-nous au travail. »


	18. VI Rowena Carter

**CHAPITRE VI : ROWENA CARTER**

Une voiture emmena Alex et son équipe de l'aéroport à l'antenne martienne de l'ONS. Irvine Smith les guida ensuite à travers les couloirs du bâtiment jusqu'à la porte 713. Il les emmena directement au bureau du responsable martien de la DE. Rowena Carter les attendait, assise derrière son bureau. Elle ne se leva même pas quand ils entrèrent. Elle ne regarda ni Frédéric ni Ariana, se contentant de fixer sombrement Alexandre.

« Alexandre Chaldo, fit-elle. J'espérais ne jamais te revoir.

-Salut Rowena, dit froidement Alex. Je suis en mission, alors tu seras gentille de ne pas tout mélanger. Je veux tout savoir sur ce triple meurtre et surtout les dernières évolutions de l'affaire.

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui dirige l'antenne martienne.

-Je sais, mais dois-je te rappeler que ni moi ni mon équipe ne sommes sous ton autorité. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu n'as aucune autorité sur nous. Tu es, par contre, dans l'obligation de nous aider dans notre mission.

-C'est vrai. Mais je veux d'abord savoir : qui sont nos ennemis ?

-Si tu veux le savoir, demande au Patron. Je n'ai ni l'autorisation ni l'envie de t'en parler. »

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite fut d'une lourdeur extrême. Ariana ressentait toute la tension entre Alex et Carter. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais ce devait être grave pour que les hostilités s'ouvrent à peine arrivé. Rowena les invita finalement à s'asseoir d'un geste énervé de la main.

« L'autopsie a mis la police encore plus dans le flou, expliqua-t-elle. D'après eux, ils ont été attaqués par un animal sauvage inconnu. Mais il n'y a aucune trace d'animal dans le coin. Et surtout, aucun animal aussi dangereux n'est censé exister dans cette région. Cette affaire défraie la chronique. Certains disent qu'ils ont réveillé les monstres du Labyrinthe. Depuis, plus personne ne s'approche des grottes. J'ai un agent qui surveille l'évolution de l'enquête de police. Celui qui a pris les images de la scène de crime.

-Tu vas le mettre à notre disposition pour nous emmener sur les lieux demain, ordonna Alex. Il est trop tard aujourd'hui et le voyage a été long. Nous nous rendrons à Olympus demain. Il faudra un terminal pour Fred ainsi qu'une liaison satellite exclusive.

-J'ai déjà tout préparé concernant le terminal et la liaison. Irvine va vous conduire à votre hôtel. »

Alex, Ariana et Fred se levèrent pour sortir. Mais Rowena interpela le chef de l'équipe :

« J'ai lu le rapport autorisé de l'action de la lamaserie de Ziling Tso. Tu as encore fait du grand art. »

Les yeux de Fred exprimèrent de la lassitude. Il s'écarta d'Alex.

« Plusieurs morts dont un auror qui n'était même pas des nôtres et plusieurs civils, continua Rowena. Je suis aussi au courant pour ton frère. A vrai dire, tout cela ne m'a pas surpris. La prochaine c'est elle ? Ariana Potter, faîtes attention à vous. Personne ne survit près de lui.

-La ferme, dit Alex froidement.

-Je suppose que ça ne te fais plus rien maintenant. Tu as pris l'habitude de faire tuer ou d'abandonner tes coéquipiers. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne ferais plus parti de la DE depuis Huygens.

-La ferme ! s'exclama Alex en se retournant, brandissant sa baguette vers Rowena. »

Ariana n'avait jamais vu Alex perdre son calme. Il gardait tout le temps son sang froid. Mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux exprimaient une fureur extrême. Ariana y vit autre chose : de la peine.

« Alex, tempéra Fred. Partons. »

Alex rangea sa baguette sans lâcher Rowena des yeux.

« Il est inutile d'essayer de me culpabiliser, dit Alex. Je connais les fautes que je dois expier.

-Ne me fais pas rire, lança Rowena. Tu es incapable de ressentir de la culpabilité. Tu seras toujours un danger pour nous tous. Tu aurais dû refuser de revenir sur Mars.

-J'ai des ennemis à combattre. Et tu n'en fais pas parti. Hais-moi si tu le désires. Je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Irvine déposa le trio à un hôtel situé pas très loin de l'antenne martienne de l'ONS. Sitôt arrivé, Alex s'enferma dans sa chambre sans rien dire aux deux autres. Ariana s'installa rapidement et alla frapper à la porte de Fred. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très surpris de la visite d'Ariana.

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? questionna-t-elle après être entrée.

-Non, je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes, répondit-il. Je suppose que tu veux savoir le pourquoi de la scène de tout à l'heure. Comme tu l'auras comprise, Rowena et Alex ont un lourd passé commun.

-Ils ont été ensemble ou quoi ?

-Non, et je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus. C'est à Alex de t'en parler s'il le désire.

-Je me doutais que tu me dirais ça. Je suppose qu'on a tous quelque chose dont on n'est pas fier dans son passé. »

Ariana pensait au fait d'avoir tué par erreur le père de Sarah. Si seulement elle avait mieux réagi, la fillette ne serait peut-être pas orpheline maintenant. Ariana se demandait si ce qui hantait Alexandre était pire ou non.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Fred alla ouvrir, c'était Alex. Son visage était toujours fermé mais un léger sourire parvint à se dessiner. Il s'adressa à Ariana :

« Je vais aller faire un tour en ville. Tu veux venir ? Ça te permettra de visiter un peu.

-Euh… on part tôt demain, fit remarquer Ariana.

-On n'en a pas pour longtemps. On ne va pas faire une visite complète. Je pensais juste aller manger dans un coin que je connais et revenir.

-Alors d'accord. Tu ne veux pas venir Fred ?

-Non merci, je vais juste me commandé une pizza, rejeta-t-il. Bonne soirée. »

Ariana pensa qu'Alex devait connaître la réponse de Fred à l'avance et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé.

Ariana et Alex prirent un taxi pour se rendre dans un autre quartier d'Ascraeus. La ville n'impressionna pas Ariana. Elle fut même un peu déçue. Elle s'attendait à un dépaysement total, ou plutôt un déplanètisement. Mais mis à part le paysage et le ciel où brillaient timidement les deux satellites naturels de Mars, Phobos et Deimos, elle se serait crue sur Terre. Alex devina son trouble.

« On se croirait sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il. C'est comme ça sur toute cette planète. Ce n'est pas par le paysage urbain que Mars brille aux yeux des touristes.

-Je m'en rends compte, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Alex emmena Ariana dans un quartier populaire. Les devantures des échoppes et magasins portaient des enseignes en alphabet cyrillique. Un petit coin de Russie sur Mars.

« Tu l'auras deviné, nous sommes dans le quartier russe d'Ascraeus, annonça Alex. J'ai un vieil ami ici qui fait le meilleur bortch de tout le système solaire. Par contre, je ne te conseille pas sa vodka : elle devrait plus servir pour décaper des moteurs. »

Ariana fut contente de l'entendre user de son cynisme habituel. Même si là, c'était plus amical que critique. Le taxi les arrêta devant un petit restaurant d'allure modeste. Ariana suivit Alex à l'intérieur. La salle accueillait pas mal de clients, il ne restait plus que quelques tables de libre. C'était plus une sorte de brasserie qu'un restaurant, un bar s'imposait sur une large partie du fond de la salle. En reconnaissant un homme au crâne dégarni riant avec un des clients, Alex sourit et lança :

« Youri ! Tu n'as pas encore été empoisonné par ta propre vodka ! »

Ledit Youri leva vers Alex un regard sombre. Mais en le reconnaissant, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un large sourire s'ouvrit sur son visage. Il se mit à rire franchement.

« Tu sais bien que je réserve toujours la vodka empoisonnée pour les mauvais payeurs, fit Youri avec un fort accent russe. »

Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ? fit Youri. Ça faisait si longtemps.

-Quatre ans, confirma Alex. Désolé mais le travail m'a retenu loin de Mars.

-Bah ! C'est quoi ton travail qui t'oblige à rester loin de tes amis. Tu devrais en changer.

-J'y ais pensé, je voulais te piquer ta recette du bortch et te voler tes clients.

-Ma recette est classée secret défense, elle ne se transmet que dans ma famille, jamais tu ne l'auras.

-Tant pis, il vaut mieux que je continue mon boulot actuel alors.

-Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle avec toi ?

-Je te présente Ariana. Ariana, voici Youri.

-Enchantée, sourit Ariana.

-Vous avez un sourire vraiment lumineux, complimenta Youri. Ça ne m'étonne pas de Sacha, il a toujours su s'entourer de belles femmes. Au fait, j'ai appris pour Jane, je suis désolé. »

Alex acquiesça sombrement d'un hochement de tête. Ariana ignorait qui était cette Jane mais il n'était sûrement pas le moment de remuer une période visiblement douloureuse du passé d'Alex. Elle préféra tiquer sur autre chose :

« Qui est Sacha ? questionna-t-elle.

-C'est moi, répondit Alex. En russe, Alexandre se dit Aleksander et son diminutif est Sacha.

-Et comment vont Tony et Julia ? demanda Youri en les guidant vers une table libre.

-Ils vont bien, mentit Alex. Ils sont restés sur Terre.

-Et Fred ?

-Il est là mais tu le connais, il n'aime pas vraiment cette planète. »

Le bortch de Youri était vraiment délicieux. Ariana parvint à refuser le moindre verre de vodka jusqu'à la fin du repas. Mais elle fut obligée d'accepter lorsque le russe évoqua une tradition de son pays d'origine. Alexandre fit de même en grimaçant d'avance. L'alcool brûla la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver son timbre de voix habituel.

Le lendemain matin, le trio fut rejoint par Viktor Pioudescu et Irvine Smith. Pioudescu donna les derniers éléments découverts par la police. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Le laboratoire de la police scientifique n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature de l'arme du crime. Le capitaine de police chargé de l'enquête essayait de déterminer le mobile du meurtre mais rien dans le passé des victimes ne l'aiguillait.

« Vous allez nous emmener sur les lieux, dit Alex.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Pioudescu.

-Parce que je ne veux pas perdre de temps à rechercher l'entrée de ce labyrinthe. Il y a beaucoup de grottes dans les flancs de ce volcan. Je n'ai pas envi d'aller de grotte en grotte. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas : vous n'y entrerez pas.

-Je vois. Alors si vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons partir tout de suite.

-Irvine, vous amenez Fred à son terminal. Rien de ce qu'il demandera ne doit lui être refusé.

-Je sais, assura Irvine en restant neutre. »

Avant de suivre Irvine, Fred s'approcha d'Alex et Ariana.

« Soyez prudent tous les deux, demanda-t-il. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-T'inquiète pas, on reviendra, assura Alex.

-Au fait Alex, j'ai reçu un mail de ta sœur. Elle dit avoir peut-être trouvé une solution pour Tony. Elle ne m'a pas donné plus de détail.

-Ça me fait une raison de plus de revenir, sourit Alex. Fred, ne fais confiance en personne, et surtout pas en Rowena.

-Tu crois qu'elle oserait faire capoter cette mission ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais soyons prudents. »

Alex et Ariana montèrent dans le véhicule de Pioudescu. Ils quittèrent Ascraeus et prirent la route en direction de la cité d'Olympus située au pied de l'imposant volcan. Une heure plus tard, ils atteignirent une ville qui sembla entièrement faite de magasins de souvenirs, de restaurants et d'hôtels. Et alors qu'elle pensait ne voir qu'un seul volcan, elle en vit plusieurs centaines, voir des milliers. Des répliques, des photos, des peintures et plein d'autres cadeaux souvenirs représentaient le volcan sous toutes ses coutures.

« Je vois que certaines choses ne changeront jamais, dit Alex. A l'origine, cette ville était une station scientifique placée ici pour étudier la géologie martienne. Mais voilà ce qu'elle est devenue plus de trois siècles après : une attraction touristique. L'Histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement.

-Pourquoi ? fit Ariana sans prêter attention au ton cynique d'Alex.

-Au 20ème siècle, la conquête spatiale a débuté, c'était la plus grande aventure scientifique de l'Homme. Et il a suffit d'une cinquantaine d'années pour faire de ça un show pour touristes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? Qu'un jour le département scientifique de la DE devienne un parc d'attraction ?

-Ce serait marrant, imagine Julia avec des oreilles de Mickey, et Fred en Pluto.

-J'ai entendu, fit la voix de Fred.

-Tu es en place ? questionna mentalement Alex.

-A 100%.

-Fais un ratissage satellite de la région.

-C'est déjà parti, dit Fred. Pour l'instant, aucune trace des Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Je te préviens si je trouve quelque chose. Pardon : je vous préviens. »

Ariana tiqua sur la dernière phrase de Fred. Elle se dit qu'elle était bête de ne pas y avoir pensé : c'était sa première mission pour la DE, elle faisait maintenant parti de l'équipe d'Alex, au même titre que Fred. Elle jeta une œillade en direction d'Alex mais ce dernier n'avait pas réagi aux paroles de Fred. Ou du moins, n'avait démontré aucune réaction. Elle avait appris rapidement à ne jamais se fier à ses réactions.

« Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? demanda Pioudescu. Directement sur le lieu du crime ?

-Votre connaissance de l'avancée de l'enquête de la police date de quand ? questionna Alex.

-Hier soir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient trouvé quelque chose depuis la reprise du travail de ce matin.

-Je veux voir les corps. Ils n'ont pas été rendus aux familles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aux locaux de la police scientifique d'Olympus, Pioudescu leur fit passer les contrôles sans aucun problème. Ils entrèrent dans la morgue. Un légiste en blouse blanche les accueillit avec un sourire qui parut déplacé à Ariana dans un tel lieu.

« Pioudescu, tu viens encore pour l'affaire des sud-africains ? demanda le légiste.

-Oui, voici le capitaine Chaldo et le lieutenant Potter d'Interpol, présenta Pioudescu. Ils voudraient voir les corps.

-Ils n'ont pas lu le rapport ?

-Si nous l'avons lu, dit Alex. Mais nous voulons voir les corps. Avez-vous un problème avec ça ?

-Aucun, assura le légiste en perdant son sourire. Il me faut une autorisation par contre. »

Alex appuya sur un bouton de sa montre et une carte holographique apparut dans sa paume, confirmant son appartenance à Interpol. Cela avait valeur d'autorisation dans tous les services de police du système solaire. Les agents de la DE possédaient des fausses identités dans la plupart des instances et organisations officielles mondiales. Et pour les rares où ce ne seraient pas le cas, l'analyste pouvait généralement créer une identité temporaire en moins d'une heure.

Le légiste enregistra l'identité d'Alex dans l'ordinateur et lui demanda de toucher l'écran pour vérifier son empreinte digitale. Une fois cela fait, il les guida vers les armoires chromées où étaient gardés les corps. Le légiste ouvrit les trois alvéoles et sortit les corps. Ariana eut un haut le cœur en découvrant les cadavres. Le guide était en deux morceaux, corps et tête. Quand aux deux sud-africains, ils n'avaient chacun qu'un trou au niveau du cœur. Les chairs étaient brûlées sur le pourtour.

« Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous n'avons pas réussi à identifier l'arme du crime ou même le type d'arme pour le cas des deux touristes, expliqua le légiste. En faite, on pense à une arme de type électrique. Un de ces pistolets à arcs qui étaient courant il y a deux siècles peut-être. Les marques ressemblent mais il y a trop de différences aussi. Quand au guide, on pense à une arme blanche de type sabre mono-moléculaire[1], les cervicales ont été parfaitement tranchées. On pourrait les recoller sans devoir combler d'espace.

-Laissez-nous, ordonna Alex. »

Le légiste lança un regard mauvais à Alex et quitta la pièce.

« Tu pourrais être plus agréable, fit Ariana.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, répliqua Alex en sortant sa baguette. Fred, la caméra.

-Brouillé, indiqua l'analyste. Tu peux y aller. »

Alex activa son ordinateur holographique et ses lunettes. Il approcha l'extrémité de sa baguette de la poitrine de l'adolescent. Une lumière bleuâtre diffuse jaillit et enveloppa le trou.

« Fred, fit Alex.

-J'analyse les données, dit-il. Quelques secondes encore. Ok, ça y est. Je confirme c'est bien les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. »

Alex rangea sa baguette.

« Vous êtes satisfait ? questionna Pioudescu. »

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être mis à l'écart des conversations mentales entre l'analyste et les deux agents de terrain. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien et il savait que Rowena Carter non plus. C'était un des prérogatives des équipes du département spécial d'investigation, ils ne rendent compte qu'au Patron.

Alex se tourna vers lui.

« En route pour le volcan. »

* * *

[1] Arme blanche dont la lame possède un fil formé d'une seule molécule, ces lames sont réputées pour être les plus tranchantes existantes.


	19. VII La Cité d'Olympus

**CHAPITRE VII : LA CITE D'OLYMPUS**

Fred surveillaient ses écrans. Il était isolé dans un box permettant d'effectuer son travail sans être surveillé par un autre analyste. Il n'était pas particulièrement paranoïaque mais c'était la procédure normale en cas d'enquête de ce niveau. Le ratissage satellite s'effectuait en boucle. Il ne voulait pas rater l'apparition des Seigneurs de l'Oubli s'ils arrivaient. L'ordinateur ne se préoccupait pas des Humains. Fred avait installé une description préenregistrée des Seigneurs dans le logiciel de traitement d'images et de recherche. Il dut parfois vérifier lui-même qu'un individu identifié n'était pas un Seigneur. Pour le moment, à part quelques personnes habillées avec de longs manteaux à capuches, il n'avait repéré aucun ennemi.

Fred estima qu'il pouvait s'absenter deux minutes. Il prévint Alex et Ariana qu'il allait se chercher un café. Sur le chemin de la machine à café, il sentit les regards des autres peser sur lui. Il fit comme si de rien était. C'était ça de faire partie du département spécial d'investigation et d'arriver sur Mars. Les membres locaux de la DE n'aimaient pas qu'on marche sur leurs plates-bandes. Fred comprenait leur sentiment mais il savait aussi que cette histoire les dépassait. Il n'était même pas sûr que le département spécial puisse s'en charger. Ils ignoraient l'étendu réelle du problème et ce que cherchait les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Mais si eux ne pouvaient rien faire, personne ne le pourrait.

Le café lyophilisé avait un goût étrange et relativement répugnant. Fred soupira en se disant à la fois que la prochaine fois il prendrait deux fois plus de sucre et que le délicieux café préparé par Julia lui manquait. Il allait retourner à son box quand il remarqua Rowena Carter qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Fred lança un coup d'œil discret pour vérifier qu'Irvine n'était pas aux alentours. Il ne le repéra pas mais par prudence il ferma son esprit comme on lui avait appris à le faire.

« Pourquoi Alex voulait-il voir les corps ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Je vais passer outre le fait que Pioudescu te renseigne sur les faits et gestes d'Alex et Ariana, dit Fred d'un ton neutre. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te répondre. Cette affaire ne concerne que le département spécial. Et ne me parle pas de l'équipe spécial constamment en poste sur Mars, cette affaire ne les concerne pas. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne vu que tu en as fait parti. Dis-moi plutôt de quoi tu veux parler. »

Rowena se mordit la lèvre. Fred n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pouvait prendre au dépourvu dans une joute de palabres. Il avait trop d'expérience.

« Pourquoi le Patron lui permet de rester à un poste si important ? fit-elle.

-Tu rabâches, dit Fred. Si le patron l'a maintenu dans ses fonctions, c'est qu'il ne considère pas qu'il ait fauté au point d'être destitué. Il est chef d'équipe d'investigation. Et tu ne peux rien contre ça. Je sais quelle douleur tu ressens. Du moins, je peux l'imaginer. Et je peux te dire qu'Alex ressens une douleur similaire. Il ne le dira pas, mais je pense qu'il ne voulait pas revenir sur Mars. Le souvenir de Jane est encore trop présent.

-Il te l'a dit tout ça ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Nous sommes amis et nous n'avons plus besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. C'était ton cas également. Avant.

-Je ne renierais pas le passé. Mais je ne lui pardonnerais pas pour autant. »

Rowena se rendit dans son bureau. Irvine l'y suivit. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre qu'elle était en colère. Elle l'était depuis l'arrivée de Chaldo et son équipe.

« Tu n'as rien perçu je suppose, dit Rowena.

-Frédéric Forge est peut-être moldu mais c'est un agent de la DE entraîné, rappela Irvine. J'ai reçu un message de Viktor, il les emmène au Labyrinthe. Je ne pense pas que Chaldo changera d'avis et l'y emmènera.

-Je préfère ça. Qu'Alex risque sa vie et sacrifie celle des membres de son équipe ça le regarde. Mais je ne permettrais pas qu'il fasse de même avec les membres de mon équipe. »

« Tu en as mis un temps, fit Alex.

-Désolé, j'ai croisé quelqu'un à la machine à café et nous avons discuté un petit peu, dit Fred en se replaçant derrière son terminal.

-Tu as fait gaffe à ce qu'Irvine ne soit pas dans le coin ?

-Et j'ai fermé mon esprit au cas où. Je n'ai rien laissé transparaître de l'affaire, ne t'en fais pas.

-OK.

-Toujours rien de repéré. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun problème avant d'entrer dans le Labyrinthe. »

La communication s'arrêta là. Alex se contenta de regarder distraitement par la fenêtre de la voiture. Ariana sentait la nervosité la gagner. Elle se rendait compte que c'était sa première mission. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote en se disant ça.

« Tu n'es pas idiote, fit la voix d'Alex dans sa tête.

-Hein ! s'exclama Ariana.

-Tu as encore du mal à contrôler tes pensés. Ça viendra avec le temps. Tu n'y feras même plus attention, tu contrôleras tes pensés naturellement. Et pour le reste, je peux te dire que tu as été plus rapide que certains. J'en connais qui ne se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient en mission que lorsqu'ils ont dû se battre pour sauver leurs peaux.

-Tu parles de toi là ?

-Pas du tout.

-Sûr ? insista Ariana malicieusement.

-Il dit vrai Ariana, intervint Fred. Tu devrais rencontrer le reste de la famille Chaldo un jour, tu comprendrais. »

Ariana ne demanda rien de plus. Elle avait bien compris qu'être appelé à la DE était quelque chose de rare. Alors avoir trois membres de la même fratrie, c'était véritablement exceptionnel. Elle ne serait pas étonné que d'autres Chaldo en aient fait parti. Peut-être même qu'il y en avait d'autres actuellement, dans les multiples départements et antennes de la DE.

Ariana s'imaginait déjà rencontrer la grand-mère d'Alex et Julia travaillant dans un quelconque service de la division quand elle entendit un fracas terrible et qu'elle fut violement projeté en avant. Elle perdit tout sens de l'orientation lorsqu'elle fut prise dans un véritable tourbillon. Quand il prit fin, elle se sentait nauséeuse. L'horizon était sens dessus-dessous. Elle entendit une voix lui parler. Elle lui semblait si éloigné. Un sifflement persistant lui vrillait les tympans. L'image floue d'un visage s'agitait devant ses yeux. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants elle parvint à faire le point et découvrit Pioudescu qui la secouait.

« Potter, reprenez-vous, dit-il. Allez !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla-t-elle. »

Ariana cherchait à comprendre où elle se trouvait et ce qui c'était passé. Ils étaient à l'extérieur. Elle ne se souvenait pas en être sortie. Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle sur le flanc ? Où était Alex ? Elle le vit juste à côté. Il regardait en catimini au bout de la voiture, sa baguette à la main prête à servir.

« On est attaqué, dit Alex sans se tourner vers elle. Alors pas le temps de pavoiser. Remets-toi vite et prépare-toi à combattre.

-Laissez-lui un peu de temps, quémanda Pioudescu. Elle n'a pas l'habitude contrairement à vous.

-Ils nous encerclent.

-Qui ça « ils » ?

-Fred, appela mentalement Alex. Tu les as ?

-Affirmatif, répondit Fred. J'en dénombre une quinzaine arrivant par l'ouest et le nord. Ils vont vous prendre en tenaille.

-Identification.

-Ce ne sont pas des Seigneurs. Humains, type sorcier. Alex, il nous les faut vivants pour savoir qui ils sont et pourquoi ils vous ont attaqués.

-Ouais. Intègre Pioudescu dans notre bulle et transmet-nous leurs positions, ordonna Alex. Pioudescu, vous avez une arme ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Vous m'avez intégré à votre bulle !

-Une question pratique pour ce combat. N'en prenez pas l'habitude. »

Alex activa ses lunettes. Ce n'était pas de simples lunettes, elles servaient d'écran pour le TOI, le terminal opérationnel intégré, un outil d'analyse, de communication et d'assistance pour les agents de la DE. Chaque département de la DE possède sa propre programmation et ses propres fonctions intégrés. Ceux des agents du DIS[1] étaient les plus complets en matière de fonction pour couvrir le spectre de leurs attributions. Pioudescu activa également le sien et Ariana l'imita. Fred envoyait les positions en temps réel des agresseurs. Ils apparaissaient représentés par des triangles jaunes pointant vers le bas. Elle fit un tour d'horizon pour repérer les quinze ennemis.

Ariana sortit sa baguette. Sa main tremblait. Ce n'était que son deuxième combat réel. Les entrainements avec Alex où d'autres instructeurs de la DE s'approchaient au maximum de la réalité. Mais ils disaient eux-mêmes qu'aucun entrainement ne pouvait imiter exactement la réalité. Certains disaient cela avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Il était vrai qu'on ne peut mourir lors d'un entrainement en milieu virtuel. Alors qu'en combat réel, le risque d'être tué est omniprésent. Ariana l'avait appris à ses dépends à Ziling Tso.

Alex demeurait égal à lui-même : parfaitement calme. Ariana se disait parfois que mourir lui semblait complètement égal.

« Alex, l'unité action est en chemin, annonça Fred. Délai cinq minutes.

-On a le temps de se faire tuer une bonne centaine de fois en les attendant, dit-il. On va s'occuper d'eux. Pioudescu, Ariana, vous restez ensemble en retrait. Vous m'appuyez. Je vais les prendre à revers.

-Vous savez que le transplanage est hasardeux sur Mars, lança Pioudescu.

-Je le sais, inutile de me le rappeler. Empêchez-les de bouger comme ils le veulent, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Interdiction de tuer sauf dernier recours. Je veux savoir pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués. En avant. »

Alex ne laissa pas le temps à Pioudescu et Ariana de faire la moindre remarque. D'ailleurs, Ariana ignorait ce qu'elle aurait pu dire et Pioudescu était assez discipliné pour comprendre ce qu'était un ordre direct. Alex se désillusionna avant de s'élancer vers l'est dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment proche. Ariana ne chercha même pas à le suivre des yeux. Elle se posta à l'une des extrémités de la voiture lors que Pioudescu faisait de même à l'autre, pistolet à la main. Elle jeta une œillade par delà l'extrémité. Les ennemis approchaient à couvert. Ils se servaient du moindre élément du terrain pour se protéger et se couvraient mutuellement pour se déplacer. Ils étaient entrainés au combat.

Quand ils furent un peu plus près, Ariana put détailler leurs tenues. La plupart étaient habillés de noires tenues semblables aux uniformes d'intervention de la DE. Par contre, ils portaient un brassard blanc noué sur le bras gauche et un casque d'intervention intégral également blanc protégeait leur tête. Un autre était habillé d'une robe de sorcier entièrement blanche. La capuche relevée sur son crâne empêchait de voir son visages. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour tenter la moindre attaque contre eux. Mieux valait assurer les tirs, c'était une des choses que lui avaient appris Alex.

Même si elle savait qu'ils prenaient leur temps, Ariana ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se rapprochaient trop vite. Elle estimait encore la distance trop importante quand Pioudescu se mit à tirer. Mais les armes moldues permettaient des attaques de plus loin qu'une baguette. Elle ne pouvait se vanter d'être une experte sur ce sujet mais l'identification des armes moldues faisait parti de l'instruction. Et les premières armes qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître étaient, bien entendu, celles utilisées par la DE. Pioudescu se servait d'une des armes standards des agents infiltrés. Il s'agissait d'une copie de l'arme standard en dotation dans la police de Nouvelle-Europe, une copie revue et améliorée par les services techniques de la DE. Elle faisait illusion si on ne la regardait que de l'extérieur auprès des autres policiers. Mais si quelqu'un la démontait, il verrait tout de suite que l'agencement intérieur n'avait rien à voir. Entre autre, cette version autorisait une plus grande capacité en munition et surtout, alors que l'original ne possédait que deux modes de tirs, létale et non-létale, celle-ci en possédait bien d'autres.

Pour le moment, Pioudescu utilisait le mode non-létale, conformément aux ordres d'Alex. Il couvrait le flanc gauche par des tirs précis (grâce à l'assistance automatique de visée intégrée). Ariana estima enfin pouvoir faire usage de sa baguette. Elle lança plusieurs rayons de stupéfixion, de désarmement et autres maléfices. Mais se battre en milieu virtuel et en réel était effectivement deux choses différentes. La pression qu'elle ressentait lui semblait multiplier par vingt voir plus par rapport à ses séances d'entrainement. Ses sortilèges manquaient de précision et de puissance. Un bourdonnement persistant l'empêchait de se concentrer. Les assaillants se mirent à lancer aussi des sortilèges. A la première volée claquant près d'elle, Ariana se mit à couvert par réflexe, tremblante. Elle n'avait pas entendu les incantations mais la couleur verte de certains des éclairs ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature des intentions de ces hommes. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour repasser le haut du corps au-delà de l'extrémité de la voiture et continuer à tirer.

Les ennemis n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres. Les efforts conjoints d'Ariana et de Pioudescu n'étaient pas parvenus à les faire reculer. Ils se déplaçaient de manière coordonnée leur permettant toujours de s'appuyer et de se servir du terrain. Ariana se demandait ce qu'attendait Alex pour intervenir.

« Ariana, report de tir à gauche, ordonna la voix calme et froide d'Alex. »

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, la jeune femme dévia sa baguette vers la gauche. C'est alors qu'elle le vit surgir d'un coin sombre comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Alex bondit, frappant l'adversaire le plus proche d'un coup de pied sauté latéral en pleine face. Il se mit à enchaîner les coups de pieds avec vitesse et dextérité, désorganisant la formation de combat du groupe d'assaillants. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir une de ses baguettes pour les mettre hors-combat.

Quand il eut fini avec ce groupe, un éclair claquant à ses pieds le força à ne plus bouger. Un sorcier en robe immaculée se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de lui, le tenant en joue avec sa baguette. La capuche relevée empêchait de voir son visage distinctement. Le second groupe de combat qui menait l'assaut par la gauche se divisa en deux. Chacune des équipes tenant en respect Ariana et Pioudescu.

« Ne bougez plus et lâchez vos armes, ordonna le sorcier en robe blanche. »

Aucun des trois agents de la DE n'obtempéra. Le sorcier blanc n'en démontra aucun signe de surprise et encore moins d'impatience. Il ricana.

« J'aurais été surpris que vous obéissiez, continua-t-il. Ne jamais lâcher son arme. C'est l'une des premières règles dans ce genre de job.

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Alex. »

Ariana était toujours sidérée de voir avec quel calme Alex gérait la situation. Etait-il humain ?

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, agent Alexandre Chaldo, fit l'ennemi.

-Vous savez qui nous sommes, dit Alex sans dénoté de surprise.

-Bien sûr. Trois agents de la Division Esotérique. Dont deux appartenant au Département d'Investigation Spécial. Ariana Potter, la descendante du grand héro des Sorciers : Harry Potter. Alexandre Chaldo, votre ancêtre n'a pas fait couler autant d'encre qu'Harry Potter et pourtant son histoire est impressionnante et tragique à souhait. On dit que vous méritez le titre de Corbeau plus que n'importe quel autre membre de votre famille. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour faire la discussion.

-Non, vous êtes là pour nous éliminer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez deviné. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de vous.

-Et vous croyez que nous allons nous laisser faire.

-A vrai dire, je sais que non. Mais nous sommes encore huit contre vous. Quelque soit votre force, je pense que vous ne pourrez rien faire. Je ne crois pas dans les rumeurs surfaites. Maintenant, il est temps de mourir. »

Ariana avait perdu espoir. Mais Alex se mit à rire. Le sorcier blanc en parut légèrement décontenancé un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda-t-il.

-Votre réplique de cinéma, dit Alex. Ça m'a rappelé un très mauvais film. »

Alex bondit en avant vers le sorcier blanc. Ce dernier, quoique surpris, décocha un maléfice mortel sans incanter. L'éclair vert frôla le corbeau sous la forme de laquelle se transforma Alex. Il reprit forme humaine, le genou en avant pour venir percuter la mâchoire de l'ennemi, le propulsant en arrière.

Pioudescu se mit à tirer sur le groupe d'assaut, en mettant un hors-combat avant de se remettre à couvert. Ariana réagit un peu en retard. Un adversaire s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de se mettre à l'abri. Elle lâcha sa baguette pour venir entourer la main de ses deux siennes. Elle se mit à pivoter d'un coup en se penchant en avant, projetant son assaillant au sol, et le finit par un coup de poing au visage. Elle ne perdit pas son temps à être fasciner par ce qu'elle venait de faire par réflexe. Elle récupéra sa baguette et stupéfixa un autre avant de dresser un bouclier pour dévier l'Experlliarmus que lui envoya le dernier. Elle ne contre-attaqua pas d'un maléfice. Elle vint au contact, placé la pointe de son coude dans la gorge de l'ennemi. Elle enchaîna d'une clé de poignet pour le projeter au sol et le stupéfixa rapidement.

Ariana n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi un tel tour de force. Elle venait de mettre hors-combat trois adversaires en quelques secondes. Elle se tourna vers Pioudescu qui s'était lui aussi débarrassé des ennemis l'assaillant. Il les maintenait en joue au cas où. Ariana tourna les yeux vers Alex et le sorcier blanc. Ce dernier se relevait à peine du coup de genou que lui avait asséné l'agent de la DE. Sa capuche avait basculé en arrière et on pouvait maintenant voir son visage. Il avait le crâne entièrement rasé. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux d'Alex. Son visage avait une forme carrée qui rappela un ancien joueur de Quidditch professionnel à Ariana. Mais ce qui obnubila surtout l'attention de la jeune femme était le tatouage qu'il arborait sur son crâne : il s'agissait d'une sorte de grand œil sans paupière, un œil avec une pupille reptilienne et dont le contour semblait nimbé d'une sorte de volute vaporeuse et sombre.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de demander la signification de ce symbole, le sorcier blanc transplana sans demander son reste.

* * *

[1] Département d'Investigation Spéciale.


	20. VIII Fureur Glacée

**CHAPITRE VIII : FUREUR GLACEE**

Alexandre Chaldo avait gardé sa baguette à la main. Les hommes de l'unité d'action étaient arrivés. Alex leur avait ordonné de rester à l'écart en mettant en place un périmètre de sécurité, leur demandant de garder la police locale à l'écart. Une question demeurait dans les esprits des trois agents, Pioudescu osa la dire à haute voix :

« Qui sont-ils ? Ils sont entrainés au combat de la même manière que les hommes de l'UA. »

Ariana était d'accord avec lui. Elle attendait de savoir ce qu'en pensait Alex. Mais ce dernier restait silencieux, leur tournant le dos.

« Fred, finit-il par dire mentalement. Retire Pioudescu de la bulle et bloque ses communications.

-Tout de suite, acquiesça Fred. Je l'avais déjà retiré. Alex, reste calme s'il te plait. »

Alex ne sembla pas écouter ce que lui dit son ami. Il tendit sa baguette sur un des hommes stupéfixé et le réveilla. Il le mit en son pouvoir, le faisant flotter au dessus du sol en le maintenant immobile. D'un geste, il arracha le casque, dévoilant un visage quelconque. La main d'Alex vint serrer sa gorge.

« Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il glacialement. Dis-moi qui vous êtes. Tout de suite. »

Ariana frissonna d'entendre Alex parler avec une voix si glaciale. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer froid mais ce n'était que pour conserver son calme et toujours prendre la bonne décision dans l'action. Mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était empli d'une véritable fureur glaciale. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Elle pensait qu'il allait le tuer s'il continuait à serrer ainsi.

Ariana allait essayer de l'arrêter quand quelque chose se produisit. L'ennemi fut parcouru d'une convulsion et se relâcha d'un coup. Tous les autres furent parcourus de la même convulsion.

« Fred, appela Alex.

-J'ai vu, dit l'analyste. Ils sont morts. Je suis entrain de me repasser le moment de cette convulsion. Une onde a parcouru leurs crânes. Je suis entrain de l'analyser. C'est une onde magique selon les premières constatations. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour en savoir plus.

-Très bien. Tu as pu suivre où est allé celui en robe blanche ?

-Non. Impossible de savoir où il est allé. Tu sais que sur Mars le transplanage est…

-…Hasardeux. Je suis au courant. Fais un scan de la ville. Je veux savoir où il est.

-Déjà fait, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-Alors fais-en un de la planète. Je veux le retrouver.

-Alex. Je te rappelle que tu as une mission.

-Tu as vu ! cria presque mentalement Alex faisant sursauter Ariana ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Isole Ariana immédiatement.

-Elle fait parti de l'équipe, rappela Fred.

-Ça ne la regarde pas.

-Alex. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Je vais analyser les données enregistrées par vos TOI et les envoyer sur Terre. Mais l'important pour le moment, ce sont les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Vous devez vous rendre au Labyrinthe. Envoi-moi les corps, je vais m'en occuper. »

Alex resta silencieux un moment. Ariana osait à peine respirer. A cet instant, il lui faisait peur. Alex finit par laisser le cadavre retomber sur le sol et rangea sa baguette. Il désactiva le mode tactique de son TOI et appela à lui le chef de l'unité d'action.

« Récupérez les cadavres et ramenez-les à Ascraeus, ordonna-t-il. L'agent Frédéric Forge les réceptionnera. Et je veux un véhicule immédiatement.

-Reçu monsieur, acquiesça le chef de l'unité d'action avant de s'éloigner.

-Alex, continua Fred. Il reste un détail concernant cette attaque. Je vais en parler à Rowena.

-Ça ne la regarde pas, interdit Alex.

-Ce n'est pas une question de juridiction entre le DIS et l'antenne martienne. Ça concerne Jane. Même si tu m'interdis de lui dire, je passerai outre.

-Tu contestes mon autorité.

-Sur ce sujet : oui. Et je le fais parce que je suis avant tout ton ami.

-Fais comme tu le sens. Nous nous rendons au Labyrinthe. Immédiatement.

-Je m'absente du terminal durant quelques temps. Je reste joignable sur mon TOI. »

Alex ne regarda même pas les hommes de l'UA mettre les corps dans des caissons de transport. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Pioudescu :

« En route, nous allons au Labyrinthe.

-Vous avez coupé mon faisceau de communication, dit Pioudescu sur un ton de reproche.

-Et alors ? Vous avez un souci ?

-C'est…

-C'est moi qui commande, coupa Alex. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, plaignez-vous à Rowena qui ira se plaindre au Patron. Mais pour le moment, on va au Labyrinthe. »

Pioudescu ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder Alex d'un œil noir.

« Un autre problème à évoquer ? questionna Alex.

-Non monsieur, répondit Pioudescu en se dirigeant vers la voiture avancé par les hommes de l'UA. »

Ariana était encore effrayé par ce nouveau visage d'Alex qu'elle découvrait. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Le symbole tatoué sur le crâne de ce mystérieux sorcier y était-il pour quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que ce symbole avait éveillé dans son passé ? Ariana s'était rendu compte il y a déjà longtemps qu'elle ignorait tout ou presque du passé de son mentor. Et elle se doutait de plus en plus que celui-ci était loin d'être rose. Mais là, ce symbole l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds avec autant d'efficacité que Rowena Carter la veille. Elle en frissonait encore en s'installant dans la voiture.

Fred ne lança même pas un regard à la secrétaire de Rowena, il se contenta de frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et il entra. Rowena le regarda entrer sans joie.

« Que veux-tu encore ? questionna-t-elle une fois la porte refermée.

-Ils ont été attaqués, annonça-t-il. Dans une rue d'Olympus.

-Je n'ai pas eu de rapport de Pioudescu. Je suppose que tu as coupé son faisceau de communication.

-Je vais le rétablir, ne t'en fais pas. Mais c'était un ordre. Je viens te parler de cette attaque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Alex veut que je sache ?

-Rien. C'est moi qui veut que tu saches.

-Explique-toi, demanda Rowena, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-Tu me laisses utiliser ton ordinateur. »

Ce n'était pas une question, Rowena l'avait bien compris mais elle ne dit rien. Elle voulait savoir. Fred transféra la vidéo enregistrée par le TOI d'Alex. Il passa rapidement le combat et arrêta l'image sur le tatouage crânien du sorcier dirigeant visiblement le commando.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Rowena se leva d'un coup, la fureur sur le visage, sa baguette à la main.

« Ce symbole ! souffla-t-elle. Ce sont eux !

-Je voulais que tu le saches, dit Fred.

-Je pars pour Olympus. Je vais le retrouver et le faire parler.

-Nous ignorons où il est. Il n'est peut-être plus à Olympus. Ça m'étonnerait d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi m'en parler ?

-Ils ont peut-être un lien avec notre affaire mais ce n'est pas encore prouvé. Ce n'est pas encore classé secret. Et je pense que tu devais le savoir. Je retourne à mon terminal. La mission va passer dans sa phase critique. »

Fred se retourna vers la porte mais Rowena l'interpela :

« Fred, merci.

-Jane était mon amie aussi. J'ai pleuré sa mort.

-Je sais.

-Je dois prévenir le Patron. Je ne lui dirais pas que tu sais. »

Ariana avait déjà vu des montagnes. Elle adorait la vue des Highlands depuis les remparts d'Hogwart et elle était allée faire du ski dans les Alpes avec sa famille quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait toujours aimé le spectacle impressionant des monts quelque soit la saison. Mais là, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi imposant. Elle avait beau plissé les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à en distinguer le sommet. Le Mont Olympus portait bien son nom, cette montagne était digne des Dieux de par sa grandeur. Par contre, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment sa couleur rouge. Il faut dire que maintenant qu'elle voyait Mars de près, elle se disait que cette couleur lui faisait horriblement pensé à du sang. Heureusement, l'Homme avait fait pousser de véritables forêts et prairies sur cette planète autrefois désolée.

Passant la voiture en mode aéroglisseur, Pioudescu les fit voler jusqu'à une zone balisée par un cordon de sécurité de police. Il n'y avait aucun garde, c'était inutile, la zone était entièrement bouclée. Seul quelqu'un possédant une autorisation électronique pouvait passer le cordon. Une fois de plus, les ressources et accréditations de la DE leur permit de passer sans encombre. A vrai dire, leur passage ne serait même pas enregistré.

« Nous avons trouvé les corps ici, indiqua Pioudescu. L'entrée du Labyrinthe est là-haut. »

Ariana leva les yeux. De son point de vu, ce n'était que des trous dans la roche. Ils ne lui semblaient même pas haut. Mais elle mit cette constatation sur le compte de sa pratique du Quidditch à l'école.

« On y va, dit-elle. Vous avez amené des balais pour que l'on puisse monter là-haut ? »

Devant le regard surpris de Pioudescu et celui neutre (mais elle y était habituée) d'Alex, elle sut qu'elle venait encore de dire une bêtise.

« On s'en sert encore quelques fois, mais là on n'en a pas pris, dit Alex. »

Ariana était presque sûre d'avoir vu un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Alex. Comme quoi, sa bêtise avait servi à quelque chose.

« Oui, j'aurai dû y penser, fit-elle. On a des ceintures anti-gravifiques ?

-Oui, il y en a trois dans le coffre, dit Pioudescu.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex.

-Pour monter bien sûr !

-Je veux dire : pourquoi trois ? Vous ne venez pas avec nous.

-Ecoutez, je suis un agent de la DE comme vous.

-Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes de la DE, mais vous êtes une taupe infiltrée dans la police de Nouvelle-Europe pour nous signaler ce genre d'affaire et nous introduire. Vos attributions s'arrêtent là. Le reste de cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien.

-Ce qui a tué ces deux hommes et cet adolescent n'est pas… commença Pioudescu. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez qui ou quoi a fait ça.

-Laissez nous deux ceintures et rentrez au QG. Et si vous n'avez pas compris : ceci est un ordre. »

Pioudescu ne dit rien, mais Ariana devina qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il sortit deux ceintures anti-gravifiques du coffre et les leur donna. Et sans un regard à l'attention des deux agents du DIS, il remonta dans la voiture et s'en alla.

« Il aurait pu nous aider, dit Ariana.

-Il n'est pas formé pour ça, nous oui. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre : tout ce qui concerne les Seigneurs de l'Oubli est sous la juridiction du DIS. Mets ta ceinture. »


	21. IX L'entrée dans le Labyrinthe

**CHAPITRE IX : L'ENTREE DANS LE LABYRINTHE**

Joshua continuait de potasser les archives parlant des greffons inorganiques et des prothèses artificielles. Il trouvait le sujet intéressant mais beaucoup plus compliqué que n'importe quelle science magique. Il mit cette impression sur le fait qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans le monde de la Sorcellerie. Les sciences moldues étaient pour lui un tout nouveau champ de découverte. Mais pas seulement, il cherchait le moyen de les combiner parfaitement avec les sciences magiques. Il sentait que cette route serait longue mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, ça le motivait d'autant plus.

Julia lui lança un coup d'œil amusé. Il prenait vraiment ce travail à cœur. Ariana l'avait prévenue : il faudrait parfois le forcer à s'arrêter. Mais pour le moment, ce goût du travail acharné était le bienvenu. Elle ne pouvait se cacher qu'elle espérait pouvoir sauver son frère au plus vite. Tant pis si pour cela, elle et Joshua doivent enchaîner les nuits blanches à réfléchir, étudier, tester,… Seul le résultat comptait pour elle. Parfois, il ne faut pas hésiter à se montrer égoïste. Car là, même si c'était pour son frère, c'était avant tout pour elle qu'elle travaillait. Elle voulait que leur fratrie soit de nouveau complète. Elle en avait besoin.

Le Patron entra dans leur laboratoire.

« Vous travaillez vraiment d'arrache-pied, remarqua-t-il.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir et à régler, expliqua Julia. Et nous ignorons combien de temps nous allons pouvoir maintenir Tony en état de supporter une opération lourde comme celle que nous envisageons. Ou simplement, combien de temps nous pouvons le maintenir en vie.

-J'en suis conscient. C'est pourquoi je vous retire tous les autres dossiers sur lesquels vous travailliez tous les deux. Vous allez pouvoir vous y consacrer totalement.

-Merci Patron.

-Encore une chose. J'ai pensé que je devais vous prévenir : Chaldo et Potter ont rencontré une difficulté imprévue. Les données sont en cours d'analyse actuellement.

-Quel genre de difficulté ? questionna Joshua inquiet pour son amie.

-Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade tendue par un groupe de sorciers non-identifiés à l'heure actuelle. Ils vont bien. Mais un assaillant a réussi à s'enfuir. Il portait une marque tatoué sur le crâne. Regardez. »

Les dernières secondes de l'altercation apparurent sur l'écran d'un ordinateur du laboratoire. Le Patron fit un arrêt sur image au moment où le crâne du sorcier en blanc apparut. Julia blêmit.

« Nom de dieu, jura-t-elle. Cette marque ! Comment a réagi Alex ?

-Il était furieux et prêt à abandonner la mission pour se lancer à sa poursuite, mais votre fiancé a réussi à le calmer et faire en sorte qu'il ne parte pas en chasse. Actuellement, la mission se poursuit normalement.

-Et Rowena, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

-Carter n'est pas censé être au courant. Même si je pense que Forge lui a sûrement dit.

-Elle doit être furieuse aussi.

-Nous ignorons ce que voulais et qui étais ce groupe, dit le Patron. Nous enquêtons.

-Vous pensez qu'ils ont un lien avec les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ?

-C'est ce que nous devons déterminer. Si c'est le cas, nous devons les identifier, les arrêter et les interroger pour enfin savoir ce que veulent les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. L'équipe DIS de Mars est chargé de l'affaire. Ils sont tout à fait capable de découvrir ce qu'il se trame.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas mon frère vous savez. J'ai confiance.

-Potter et votre frère vont entrer dans le Labyrinthe d'un instant à l'autre, annonça Guillou avant de partir. »

Durant de longues secondes, Julia resta immobile et le visage complètement neutre. Personne n'aurait pu dire ce quel sentiment avait fait naître en elle l'image de ce tatouage. Mais Joshua avait acquis certaines capacités au cours de son voyage initiatique. Sa Légilimancie, par exemple, avait gagné en sensibilité. Il sentait toute la colère que sa collègue contenait en elle. Un visage apparut, celui d'une belle jeune femme brune, yeux noisette et un sourire rieur.

« Qui est-ce ? questionna Joshua.

-Qui ? demanda Julia.

-Tu pensais à une jeune femme à l'instant, une belle brune.

-Comment as-tu vu ça ? Par Légilimancie ?

-Je pense. Mes capacités se sont accrues durant mon voyage initiatique. C'est en ressentant les différents flux de Magie que j'ai repéré les Seigneurs à ma poursuite en Amérique du Sud.

-Je m'en souviens. Nous avons déjà eu affaire à des terroristes arborant ce signe par le passé. Sur Mars aussi. Nous n'avons jamais découvert qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils avaient agi. Une équipe DIS fut dépêché spécialement sur Mars pour les traquer.

-Laisse-moi deviner : tes frères.

-Non, Alex et Tony ne faisaient pas encore équipe à l'époque. C'est Alex qui y est allé, il était déjà chef d'équipe. L'analyste était Fred avec qui je commençais à peine notre relation.

-Et l'autre membre de l'équipe ?

-C'est Alex qui lui avait appris le métier et l'avait entraînée. Elle s'appelait Jane Carter. »

Une fois équipés de leurs ceintures anti-gravifiques (même si c'étaient plus des harnais que des ceintures), les deux agents du DIS les activèrent. L'effet fut immédiat. Ils se mirent à flotter à un mètre du sol. Et quand ils eurent trouvé leur équilibre, ils commencèrent leur ascension de la paroi, restant à environ deux mètres de la roche. Avant d'arriver à l'entrée principale du Labyrinthe, Alex fit signe à Ariana de rester en retrait un peu en dessous lui. Il mit son TOI en mode tactique et sortit sa baguette, imité par sa coéquipière. Il s'approcha lentement de l'entrée et vérifia qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouve en poste de vigile. Quand il s'en fut assuré, il posa pied dans la grotte sans pour autant relâcher son attention. Ariana le rejoignit, couvrant un autre angle. Ils désactivèrent totalement leurs ceintures.

« Fred tu me reçois, appela Alex.

-Cinq sur cinq, confirma Fred. J'ai votre position. Pour le moment aucun problème de liaison. Espérons que ça continue. Je ne détecte rien d'anormal.

-Et concernant le sorcier blanc ?

-Toujours rien. Le Patron a mis l'équipe DIS de Mars sur le coup. Et j'ai montré l'image du tatouage à Rowena. Elle veut autant que toi le retrouver.

-Alors je vais découvrir rapidement ce qui se trame dans ce foutu Labyrinthe et en sortit tout aussi vite.

-A bientôt alors. »

Ariana ignorait ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Alex voulait-il à ce point retrouver ce sorcier tatoué ? Et en quoi cela concernait aussi Rowena Carter ? Quel lien reliait Alex, Rowena et ce tatouage ?

« Je sais que tu te poses des questions Ariana, dit Alex. Mais au risque de te déplaire : ce passé ne te concerne pas.

-Peut-être maintenant, mais si nous retrouvons ces gens sur notre chemin, ce passé me concernera autant que toi, lança Ariana un brin énervé par l'attitude d'Alex.

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Pour le moment, on va s'enfoncer dans ce Labyrinthe. J'espère que tu n'es pas claustrophobe.

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me tenir par la main si j'ai trop peur ?

-Ne compte pas là-dessus. Si t'as peur, pisse un bon coup dans ta culotte et on n'en parle plus. Maintenant, communication mentale uniquement et seulement en cas de nécessité. En avant. »

Aucune source lumineuse n'existait dans le long tunnel qu'ils arpentaient. Ils durent activer le mode vision nocturne de leurs lunettes. Ce fut donc dans une irréelle ambiance verte qu'Ariana et Alex avancèrent mètre par mètre.

La progression était lente. Ils devaient faire attention au moindre recoin, au moindre angle. Un ennemi pouvait surgir au moindre instant de relâchement. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur du Labyrinthe et déjà, Ariana sentait que tout ce stress allait la tuer plus sûrement que les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Elle se demandait comment Alex faisait pour paraître si calme et posé. La solution à cette énigme ne pouvait être que l'expérience. Alex avait connu maintes situations aussi stressantes certainement. A vrai dire, Ariana se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il faisait ce travail. Elle ne l'imaginait pas en débutant. Et d'un autre côté, il était encore jeune. A peine vingt-six ans. Une fois de plus, Ariana se posait des questions sur l'étrange personnage qu'était Alexandre Chaldo. Elle devait bien s'avouer que malgré le fait qu'il ait une part de responsabilité dans la mort d'Alastor, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait agi selon sa conscience pour le bien des deux mondes. Deux mondes, qui, elle le savait, il souhaitait voir unifiés un jour.

Rowena était toujours sous le coup de la vue du tatouage crânien du sorcier blanc. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'image. Que pouvait bien représenter ce symbole ? Qui étaient ces sorciers ? Les premières constatations de son médecin-légiste faisaient état que la masse cérébrale des assaillants avait été réduite en liquide sans consistance. L'onde enregistrée par les TOI en était sûrement la cause. Mais l'analyse des données était toujours en cours. Pas assez vite au goût de Rowena. Même s'il y avait des chances qu'elle soit mise sur la touche. C'était ainsi depuis qu'elle avait choisi de quitté le Département d'Investigation Spéciale. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de travailler dans le même service que… Lui ! D'ailleurs, elle ne supportait même plus d'être sur la même planète que lui. C'est pourquoi elle a pris le premier poste à pourvoir hors de la Terre. Un sadique hasard a voulu que ce soit sur Mars. Cette planète dont la couleur, le nom et l'odeur lui rappelait sans cesse ceux du sang qui a coulé sur sa surface. Un sang si proche du sien.

Pioudescu demanda à voir Rowena. Elle l'invita à entrer.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez raison à ce point mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : ce Chaldo est vraiment… dit Pioudescu sans trouver de mot pour finir sa phrase.

-Je sais, acquiesça Rowena. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à le définir. Et pourtant je le connais depuis longtemps.

-Quand vous étiez au DIS. J'imagine l'ambiance au travail.

-Tu te trompes. A l'époque, Alex et moi étions amis.

-Quoi ! Vous vous foutez de moi !

-Non. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Et je lui ais d'ailleurs confié ce que j'avais de plus cher.

-J'ai envi de demander : quoi ? Mais je ne pense être en droit de savoir. Il m'a ordonné de partir une fois que je les ais déposés aux entrées du Labyrinthe. Ils n'ont pas voulu que je les suive.

-Tant mieux. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que le Patron ne confie que les missions les plus dangereuses à Alexandre Chaldo. Souvent, car il est le seul capable de les réussir.

-Et cette Ariana Potter ? Elle va sûrement se faire tuer. Elle n'a pas assez d'entraînement pour une telle mission.

-Tu ignores, tout comme moi, la portée et la difficulté réelle de cette mission. Tout comme nous ignorons l'étendue des capacités de Potter. Irvine a senti en elle des prédispositions étonnantes. Mais je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle ne ressorte pas vivante du Labyrinthe. Après tout, les cadavres s'amoncèlent dans le sillage d'Alexandre Chaldo. Et pas seulement ceux de ses ennemis. »

Pioudescu resta encore dans le bureau de Rowena pour lui raconter en détail l'embuscade d'Olympus. Soudain, l'interphone sonna. Rowena appuya sur le bouton, faisant apparaître le visage de Frédéric Forge.

« Rowena, j'ai besoin de ton assistance technique immédiatement, dit-il sans préambule.

-Pourquoi tu veux ça ? questionna Rowena.

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le satellite. Du moins, j'espère que ce n'est que ça.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe oui ou non ?

-J'ai perdu le contact avec Alex et Ariana. »


	22. X Au Coeur du Cristal

**CHAPITRE X : AU CŒUR DU CRISTAL**

Trois heures. Depuis trois heures ils arpentaient les boyaux du Labyrinthe d'Olympus. Et rien. Rien à part le même paysage de roches rouges verdit par la vision nocturne. Leur progression était entrecoupée de carrefour où il fallait choisir la voie à suivre. Un marquage fait à la baguette et un enregistrement numérique dans le TOI leur permettraient de refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

Ariana n'avait pas peur du noir ou du sentiment d'oppression que ces tunnels faisaient naître en elle. Par contre, l'absence de communication depuis presque deux heures l'inquiétait. S'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, ils ne pourraient même pas prévenir les secours. Alex avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de reprendre contact. Sans succès.

« C'est fâcheux. J'attendais les résultats du championnat de France de rugby. »

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait dit en guise de commentaire. Et au lieu de rebrousser chemin, ils avaient continué à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de ce dédale. Une fois encore, Alex ne démontrait aucune peur. Connaissait-il seulement la peur ?

« Reste là, ordonna soudainement Alex. »

Perdue dans ses pensés, Ariana ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui ordonnait ça. Elle regarda plus attentivement devant eux : le tunnel s'ouvrait sur ce qu'il semblait être une large salle. Mais ce qui était vraiment étrange c'était l'éclat que prenait la fausse couleur verte dans les lunettes. Ariana désactiva la fonction vision nocturne et se rendit compte qu'une certaine lueur pâle et bleutée irradiait doucement de la salle.

Alex s'approcha de l'ouverture silencieusement. Il jeta une œillade. Quelques secondes plus tard, il invita Ariana à le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa bouche bée. Les parois de la caverne étaient entièrement faîtes d'une matière cristalline. Du sol au plafond ce n'était que ça : du cristal scintillant doucement. Ariana chercha la source de la faible lumière mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle comprit alors que c'était le cristal lui-même qui diffusait cette luminescence. La salle était vide. Le seul point particulier notable étant une sortie donnant certainement sur un autre tunnel de l'autre côté.

« Tu as déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ? questionna Ariana.

-Non, répondit simplement Alex. Mais cette matière me rappelle quelque chose. On va l'analyser et prendre un échantillon. Couvre-moi.

-All Right. »

Alex plaça son TOI en mode analyse et enregistra les données recueillies. Il avait quelques notions de physique, de chimie et d'arithmancie mais ce n'était tout de même pas vraiment sa spécialité. Dans sa famille, c'était Julia la scientifique. Fred arriverait sûrement à comprendre plus de choses que lui mais pour le moment le contact demeurait rompu. L'analyse ne décela aucune nocivité dans les rayonnements produits par le cristal. Par contre, les fréquences de certaines de ces ondes lui firent comprendre pourquoi les communications ne passaient plus : elles brouillaient sur une si large bande que même le TOI ne pouvait trouver un palier de fréquence libre. A l'aide de sa baguette, Alex découpa un petit cube de cristal qu'il plaça dans une poche scellée. Il interrogea ensuite les données internes de son TOI pour les comparer avec d'autres. Mais comme il s'y attendait, il ne trouva rien. Habituellement, le TOI piochait automatiquement dans la bande de données centrale de la DE. Sur Mars, c'était bien sûr dans celle de l'antenne locale. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient coupés du reste du monde.

Alex donna l'ordre de continuer d'avancer. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre sortie de la salle, s'en approchant avec discrétion et s'appuyant mutuellement. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de vision nocturne, à l'instar de la salle, le tunnel était creusé dans la même matière cristalline. C'était magnifique mais rapidement, cela devint rébarbatif et ennuyeux. Le cristal brut donnait une apparence lissée aux parois, comme de l'eau figée en plein mouvement. Et même de cristal, cette grotte demeurait un véritable labyrinthe. Ils durent plusieurs fois faire le choix entre différentes directions. Mais un problème se présenta dés le premier choix : le marquage magique refusait de prendre, de même que l'enregistrement numérique sur le TOI. Ils marchaient en aveugle dans un labyrinthe de cristal.

Ils atteignirent une seconde salle. Elle ressemblait tellement à la première qu'ils crurent un moment être revenus sur leur pas. Mais un détail leur indiqua qu'ils s'étaient tout de même approcher du but un minimum : en plein centre de la salle, se dressait un seigneur de l'oubli, encapuchonné, ses yeux rouges pointés sur eux. Immédiatement, Ariana pointa sa baguette sur lui. Alex fit un tour d'horizon de la salle pour vérifier qu'aucun autre ennemi ne s'y trouvait. Ne décelant aucune autre présence, il reporta son attention vers le seigneur. Les deux agents s'avancèrent lentement, s'écartant pour que l'ennemi ne puisse les attaquer tous les deux en un seul coup. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance, leurs baguettes toujours prêtes à servir.

« Alors c'est bien ce que nous pensions, dit Alex. Ce Labyrinthe est votre planque sur Mars. »

Le seigneur garda le silence. Personne n'aurait pu dire s'il fixait Alex ou s'il continuait à fixer le vide devant lui.

« Dois-je prendre ce silence pour un aveu ? demanda Alex. La dernière fois que j'ai croisé un des vôtres, il ne cessait de bavasser. Rien que des conneries de domination du monde. Mais au moins il parlait.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous entend pas, dit Ariana. Est-il seulement conscient de notre présence ?

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il faut vérifier ça.

-Comment ?

-Y'a pas trente-six façons. Ne bouge pas et couvre-moi. »

Alex s'approcha du seigneur par le côté. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, il continuait de fixer droit devant lui. Ariana avait peut-être vu juste. Alex passa sa main devant les yeux de la créature, surveillant ses réactions. Mais rien, était-il pétrifié ? Alex fit un Enervatum, sans succès. Il essaya d'autres sortilèges avec toujours le même constat d'échec. Alex alla jusqu'à le toucher de sa main.

« Tu peux t'approcher, dit-il à Ariana. J'ai l'impression qu'il est mort. »

Ariana le rejoignit. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, elle se rendait compte que les yeux du seigneur ne brillaient pas du même éclat violent que ceux qu'elle avait combattus deux mois auparavant. Ils étaient vides. Restait à savoir de quoi était mort ce seigneur et surtout, pourquoi il demeurait ainsi, debout fixant le vide.

Alex s'était tout de suite mis à fouiller le cadavre. Il ne trouva strictement rien. Il continua par l'examen du corps en lui-même. Premier constat, la peau habituellement blafarde des Seigneurs était ici noircie, comme recouverte de goudron et elle était ridée, alors que les Seigneurs rencontrés jusqu'à présent avaient présenté une peau lisse à l'extrême. Alex retira la capuche. La tête ovoïde ressemblait à un vieux ballon de rugby dégonflé et craquelé. Les dents apparentes menaçaient, les chairs ne les recouvraient plus.

« On dirait qu'il est mort sur place, dit Ariana. Je veux dire, que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté ici et est mort après.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Alex. J'aurais même une théorie sur les causes de sa mort.

-Laquelle ?

-Inanition ou vieillesse.

-Tu crois ? Juste mort de faim et de soif.

-On ne sait même pas si les Seigneurs de l'Oubli se nourrissent. L'autopsie de ceux interceptés à Diagon Alley n'a pas mis à jour de système digestif. C'est pourquoi je pencherais plutôt pour une mort naturelle. Par contre, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas effondré sur le sol ?

-On n'est même pas sûr qu'ils puissent mourir naturellement.

-Rien n'est immortel. Il y a quatre siècles, Voldemort pensait avoir acquis l'immortalité. Et ce n'est pas à toi que je vais expliquer ce qu'il lui ait arrivé au final. Ta famille est célèbre pour ça.

-J'ai toujours considéré que ce n'était que mon ancêtre qui devait être honoré pour ça. Nous ne sommes que ses descendants.

-Que veux-tu ? Dans une société traditionnaliste comme celle des Sorciers, les exploits des ancêtres prévalent sur ceux de leurs descendants.

-Est-ce le cas dans ta famille ? Tu as un ancêtre ayant réalisé un exploit ?

-Durant les quatre derniers siècles, la tradition familiale des Chaldo est de devenir chasseur ou assimilé. Ce n'est pas vraiment une obligation mais chaque génération en à compter. C'est comme ça.

-Depuis quatre siècle ! Ça veut dire qu'un de tes ancêtres a participé à la seconde guerre contre Voldemort !

-En faite, il a participé au deux. Il s'appelait Pierrick Chaldo, c'est le premier à avoir été surnommé « le Corbeau ». Depuis, ce surnom est comme un titre qu'on remet aux meilleurs dans la famille.

-Le sorcier blanc qui nous a attaqués l'a dit : c'est toi qui détiens ce titre actuellement.

-Je n'ai jamais considéré que j'étais si bon que ça. Pour moi, le seul et unique Corbeau reste mon ancêtre Pierrick. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de nos familles. On aura tout le temps pour ça une fois cette mission terminée. J'ai pris une holographie du corps et enregistré pas mal de donnés. On ne peut rien faire de plus ici. On continue. »

« Toujours rien ? lança Fred.

-Non monsieur, répondit le technicien. Le satellite est OK, notre matériel de transmission également. Le faisceau montant est nickel, il va jusqu'au satellite et en repart sans problème. J'ai fait un test de réception pour voir si on avait un souci de ce côté-là mais tout est normal. Le problème vient du côté des agents sur le terrain. Leurs TOI sont peut-être tombés en rade ou alors ils se trouvent dans une zone empêchant toute communication.

-Les TOI sont calibrés pour éviter ce genre de problème. Ça ne devrait pas arriver.

-Et bien ça arrive.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'approche de l'inconnu.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de philosopher, dit Rowena en arrivant. Une équipe UA est prête à partir à leur recherche.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On ignore quel chemin ils ont pris dans le Labyrinthe. Envoyer une UA là-dedans serait risqué leur vie. Mieux vaut attendre et faire tout ce qu'il nous sera possible sans y entrer.

-Tu proposes de ne rien faire.

-Je propose de faire confiance à Ariana et Alex.

-Comme tu veux. Après tout, c'est ton équipe qui commande cette mission. »

Rowena s'éloigna. Elle rejoignit Irvine et Pioudescu.

« Le contact est toujours rompu, dit-elle. J'ai mis une UA en état d'alerte. Mais je sais bien que Fred ne l'utilisera pas. Sauf en cas de bouleversement important.

-Vous n'êtes pas inquiète pour Potter et Chaldo ? questionna Irvine.

-Potter mourra peut-être. Mais Alex est un dur à cuire. Il survivra, comme toujours. Je dis que Potter mourra mais j'espère que, pour une fois, Alex arrive à ne pas perdre son équipier. »

Une troisième salle identique. Ce labyrinthe devenait vraiment ennuyeux et répétitif. Et, à vrai dire, ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un labyrinthe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin. Et Ariana s'attendait à se retrouver de nouveau devant une salle identique aux deux précédentes. Ils se retrouvèrent effectivement dans une salle. Mais elle était différente. Pas dans l'aspect des parois, du sol et du plafond, toujours fait dans la même matière cristalline bleue. Mais son volume était beaucoup plus important. Cette salle faisait plusieurs kilomètres carrés de surface. Elle ne comportait pas d'autre sortie que le tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés. La salle n'était pas vide. Eparpillés partout, des cadavres de Seigneurs de l'Oubli gisaient à même le sol. Alex se pencha sur un corps tout proche et l'examina. L'état était analogue à celui découvert debout dans la salle précédente.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont morts de la même chose que l'autre, dit Alex. A vu de nez, je dirai qu'il y a au moins trois ou quatre cents corps. Mais il manque quelque chose. Tu devines quoi ?

-Aucune odeur de décomposition, répondit Ariana.

-Exact. Mais il faut dire qu'on ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur l'anatomie et le métabolisme des Seigneurs. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ces corps soient en décomposition. Ils sont juste desséchés.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Alex. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse du repère martien des Seigneurs. Ce n'est pas assez fonctionnel pour un quartier général.

-Il y a quelque chose au fond, indiqua Ariana. »

Sur le mur du fond, en face de l'entrée du tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés, se trouvait gravé une sorte de symbole à même le cristal. Les traits qui le composaient étaient juste un peu contrastés par rapport au bleu des parois, ce qui expliquait qu'ils ne l'aient pas repéré en entrant. Les deux agents s'approchèrent. Le dessin était si grand qu'il pouvait l'apprécier dans son ensemble alors qu'ils se tenaient à au moins trois cents mètres de la paroi. La gravure était composée de plusieurs cercles disposés de manière géométrique et relié par des traits droits. Des écritures suivaient ses lignes et s'inscrivaient dans les cercles de même que divers symboles aux formes diverses. Ariana n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Elle allait en faire part à Alex quand se dernier parla :

« L'Arbre des Sephiroth.

-Quoi ? fit-elle sans comprendre.

-Ce dessin, c'est l'Arbre des Sephiroth. Il s'agit d'une représentation kabbalistique des forces célestes. C'est la dessus que se base les kabbalistes pour étudier l'angéologie. C'est un des symboles forts de la religion juive. Je n'en suis pas vraiment un expert.

-C'est un symbole humain. Comment peut-il se trouver ici ? Sur Mars ? Et avec des Seigneurs de l'Oubli ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Les touristes sud-africains et leur guide ont été tués par un ou plusieurs Seigneurs de l'Oubli bien vivant. Mais les seuls qu'on a trouvé jusqu'à maintenant sont tous morts. Ceux responsables de ce meurtre ont dû mettre les voiles il y a un moment. Ça, par contre, je m'y attendais. Mais retrouver précisément l'assassin n'est pas notre mission.

-C'est vrai mais ça aurait été bien, acquiesça Ariana. Donc, je résume : on se retrouve avec une grotte dont la première partie est un vrai labyrinthe, d'où son nom, et une deuxième partie creusée dans du cristal luminescent et où on n'a rien trouvé si ce n'est des cadavres de Seigneurs de l'Oubli et une gravure représentant un symbole terrien.

-Un résumé comme je les aime : concis et précis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend ? »

Alex prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il fit un tour d'horizon autour de lui.

« Peut-être sommes-nous passés à côté de quelque chose, dit-il. Cherchons. Si tu trouves la moindre chose, tu n'y touches pas, tu m'appelles avant.

-Bien, finit Ariana. »

Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent chacun de leur côté. Mais à part des cadavres et l'Arbre des Sephiroth, il n'y avait rien dans cette grande salle. Au bout de deux heures, ils se retrouvèrent devant la gravure géante.

« On ne va pas rester ici cent-sept ans, décréta Alex. J'ai pris des holographies et des données physiques et magiques des lieus. On s'en va.

-Bonne idée, apprécia Ariana. Cet endroit me plait de moins en moins. »

Ils commençaient à peine à s'approcher de la sortie de la salle quand quelque chose se produisit. Une lumière blanche et pure attira leur attention derrière eux. L'Arbre des Sephiroth s'était mis à briller d'un éclat immaculé. Alex et Ariana restèrent subjugués par ce spectacle inattendu. Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne s'y attendait pas qui les maintenait immobile. C'était autre chose. La lumière parut s'étendre comme une vague dans la salle. A croire qu'elle était liquide. Les deux agents de la DE demeurèrent sur place alors que la vague les submergeait.


	23. XI Retour à Ziling Tso

**CHAPITRE XI : RETOUR A ZILING TSO**

Ariana ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se trouvait maintenant seule. Et surtout, elle n'était plus dans le Labyrinthe d'Olympus. Elle n'était même plus sur Mars. Elle se trouvait au quartier général de la Division Esotérique. Que faisait-elle là ? Et surtout, que faisait-elle en tenue d'intervention ? Elle devait trouver Alex. Lui aurait peut-être une explication.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour se repérer et commença à se diriger en direction de la salle des opérations quand une voix l'interpela.

« J'ai été si long que ça ? »

Le cœur d'Ariana manqua un voir plusieurs battements. Elle se retourna et tomba sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur d'Alastor Weasley. Ce dernier semblait sortir des toilettes. Et Ariana s'était refait si souvent le film de cette journée qu'elle l'identifia immédiatement. C'était le jour fatidique de l'opération de Ziling Tso. Quelques heures plus tard, ils allaient sauter sur le Tibet et Alastor allait mourir.

Ariana crut un instant qu'elle ne faisait que rêver ce jour funeste. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Le souvenir de ce jour la réveillait en pleine nuit quelques fois. Elle demeura là, immobile à fixer Alastor.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna Alastor. »

La simple question fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Alastor n'avait pas posé cette question dans les souvenirs d'Ariana. Elle se demanda si elle ne confondait pas avec un autre.

« On est quel jour ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? fit Alastor. On est en octobre, le quatre. »

4 octobre. Elle n'osa pas demander l'année, ce ne pouvait être que cette année 2425. Sa présence dans les locaux de la DE ne laissait pas d'autres possibilités. Et cette date, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle confirmait ses peurs : c'était le jour de la mort d'Alastor. Le jour où tout avait changé.

« Tu viens, Alex nous attend pour nous montrer notre moyen de mise en place, dit Alastor. »

Si elle revivait ce jour mortel, pourquoi les paroles et les gestes d'Alastor étaient-ils différents ? Pourquoi gardait-elle le contrôle d'elle-même au lieu de suivre un scénario déjà joué il y a deux mois ? Avait-elle gagné une seconde chance ? Celle de pouvoir changer les évènements de ce soir là, d'empêcher Alastor, les hommes de l'UA, les parents de Sarah de mourir. Celle d'éviter que Sarah ne perde la mémoire.

Ariana suivit Alastor jusqu'à la salle d'instruction où les attendait Alex. Ce dernier était habillé de sa tenue d'intervention.

« Ah ! Vous voilà, fit-il. Je vous demanderai d'être très attentif, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Voici un parachute gravifique. Il va nous permettre d'être mis en place discrètement près de la lamaserie de Ziling Tso. Sans entrer dans les détails techniques, cet équipement permet de ralentir la chute jusqu'à obtenir une vitesse où vous pourrez atterrir sur la terre ferme sans encombre. Je vais vous montrer comment…

-Attends, coupa Alastor. Tu as dit ralentir la chute. Comment au juste allons-nous aller jusqu'au Tibet ?

-On y sera emmené par un engin volant qu'on appelle un aéronef de transport et d'évacuation furtif, ou ATEF. Il stabilisera à environ dix milles mètres d'altitude soit à peu près quatre milles mètres au dessus de notre ZMT[1], zone de mise à terre. Nous effectuerons alors un saut dans le vide.

-Attends encore. Cet ATEF, il ne peut pas atterrir ?

-En atterrissant normalement, notre discrétion ne serait pas assurée. Dans ATEF, il y a furtif, certes. Mais cette furtivité a ses limites. Et si nous voulons découvrir ce que veulent ses créatures et ce qu'elles sont, nous devons nous infiltrer sans être vu. »

Alex continua son instruction succincte de l'utilisation du parachute. A cette époque, ne se rendant pas compte du danger, Ariana s'était amusé de la déconfiture de son petit-ami. Car oui, il était son petit-ami et pas juste quelqu'un avec qui elle couchait de temps à autre. Elle s'était rendu compte trop tard de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle souriait de le voir devenir livide. Mais en revivant cette scène, son expression était tout autre. Elle avait peur. Elle fixait Alastor en sachant que dans quelques heures il serait mort. Elle se demandait si elle parviendrait à changer cette funeste journée. Elle tentera tout pour ça. Après tout, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses utiles en deux mois.

Le vol en ATEF ne différa pas de ses souvenirs. Alastor était toujours tendu avant le grand saut. Ariana ne ressentait même plus l'appréhension de se jeter dans le vide. Il faut dire qu'elle était déjà habitué au fait de voler par sa pratique du Quidditch à Hogwart. Mais en plus, elle avait effectué plusieurs autres sauts au cours des deux derniers mois, allant jusqu'à effectuer une chute libre de plus de dix kilomètres. Alex somnolait à quelques mètres.

« Ça va ? demanda Ariana en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ce tas de ferraille, dit-il. Et la suite ne me dit rien non plus.

-Alexandre l'a fait des dizaines de fois, le risque est minimal.

-Ouais, on verra. »

Le dialogue avait été identique au souvenir de la jeune femme. Cela rajouta à ses doutes : arriverait-elle à changer ce qui s'était passé ce soir là ? Dans le doute, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce soir là et qu'elle avait regretté par la suite. Elle se pencha sur Alastor pour l'embrasser. Si l'auror en fut surpris, il ne rompit pas le contact chaleureux des lèvres d'Ariana. Ils restèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux.

Alex avait fait mine de ne rien voir. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'immiscer dans l'intimité des autres. Mais il releva la tête. Ariana comprit qu'il avait une communication télépathique. Il fit apparaître le clavier holographique et les lunettes de son TOI. Il manipula quelques secondes son appareil avant de le désactiver.

« Les créatures ont investi la lamaserie, annonça-t-il. Le plan reste inchangé pour le moment. On part en éclaireur. Erius, tu as reçu le rapport ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit la voix d'Erius Sornas, le chef vampire de l'UA. Je vais trouver une position d'attente pas très loin du monastère. Alex, ne tarde pas trop à nous appeler.

-OK.

-On arrive dans l'espace aérien tibétain, annonça le chef de soute. On passe en furtif. Préparez-vous. »

Alors que l'ATEF passait en furtif et ralentissait pour se placer à la verticale de la ZMT, les trois chuteurs se préparèrent. Alastor sourit à Ariana avant de mettre son casque. La jeune femme en fut troublée, il ne lui avait pas sourie ce soir là. Alex rappela la procédure pour activer le parachute. La tranche arrière s'ouvrit, laissant le vent glacée s'engouffrer. Alex se plaça sur l'extrémité de la tranche. Ariana remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'elle lui faisait pensée à la planche des condamnés du temps de la piraterie.

Ariana savait ce qui allait se passer. Mais elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir changer certaines choses. Avant qu'Alex ne tire Alastor dans le vide, elle se plaça juste derrière lui, lui prenant la main pour le guider. Si Alex en fut surpris, il n'en démontra rien et laissa faire. La jeune femme guida l'auror jusqu'au bord. Elle mit sa main devant eux en faisant cinq avec ses doigts. Elle égrena un compte à rebours en refermant son poing, un doigt après l'autre. Arrivé à zéro, elle se fit basculer en avant dans le vide, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle l'aida à se stabiliser. Alex les rejoignit rapidement.

« Parfait Ariana, félicita-t-il. A croire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça. Activez vos visions nocturnes. »

Une fois au sol, le trio se dirigea vers la lamaserie. Alastor fut visiblement surpris de voir qu'Ariana bougeait comme il fallait. Elle faisait quelques erreurs mais elle avait visiblement suivi un entrainement au combat et aux opérations spéciales.

« Tu as appris ça où ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh… J'essaye juste de vous imiter, mentit Ariana. C'est bon ?

-Plus que bon.

-On arrive, annonça Alex plus pour les inciter à se concentrer que pour l'indiquer. »

Ariana se souvenait de ce qui allait se passer. Alex allait scruter la façade et l'entrée de la lamaserie et n'y décèlerait rien à part le cadavre d'un moine. A l'époque, la froideur avec laquelle Alex et Alastor avaient traité cette découverte l'avait choquée. Mais depuis elle avait compris. Quand il n'y a plus rien à faire, il ne faut pas s'attarder à s'émouvoir, surtout quand d'autres vies sont menacées. Ils firent mouvement, entrant dans la lamaserie.

« On ne se sépare pas, dit Alex. On va aller vers les appartements du Lama.

-Il n'y a sûrement plus rien à faire pour lui, fit Ariana qui savait ce qu'ils y découvriraient. Mais il y a d'autres gens à sauver.

-On n'en sait rien.

-Les quartiers des invités sont là-bas, indiqua Ariana. Je les ais vus en étudiant la carte. Il faudrait mieux qu'on y aille.

-Ecoute Ariana, si ce que tu dis est vrai et que la Lama est déjà mort, alors la priorité n'est pas vraiment les gens accueillis pour la nuit par les moines. Il vaut mieux aller à la bibliothèque car c'est sûrement la cible de ces créatures.

-Ecoutez tout les deux. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, mais je sais où nous devons aller. Alex, tu veux retrouver ces créatures pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Anthony. Je comprends. Et il ne faut pas qu'elles tombent sur la bibliothèque. Tu peux peut-être leur couper la route. L'entrée se trouve derrière le Grand Bouddha.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? fit Alastor.

-Je ne peux rien dire, je le sais c'est tout. Alex vas-y. Nous, nous allons essayer de sauver d'autres gens. Et n'appelle pas l'UA pour le moment, je le ferais. »

Alex fixait Ariana. Le pire c'est que ce qu'elle disait était censé. N'importe quel moine avait pu indiquer la position des quartiers du Lama à ces monstres. Il était sûrement mort maintenant. Et donc, les créatures recherchaient l'entrée de la bibliothèque secrète. Mais la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme voulait se rendre au quartier des invités lui échappait. Il se dit qu'au final il pourrait se charger des créatures sans avoir à s'occuper de protéger l'auror et sa compagne.

« D'accord mais restez vigilant, accorda Alex. »

Alastor se tourna vers Ariana.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit-il.

-Oui, moi aussi, sourit-elle. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. »

Ariana partit devant, surprenant une fois de plus Alastor par sa façon de faire. Il ne dit rien, il pourrait lui poser des questions plus tard.

Ariana savait parfaitement où se rendre. Mais elle devait demeurer prudente. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur un Seigneur de l'Oubli en train de voler la mémoire d'un moine. Il fallait agir immédiatement. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit malgré l'interdiction d'Alastor. Son maléfice de pétrification toucha la créature en pleine tête, le faisant basculer en arrière. Le moine s'affaissa sur son séant, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et le laissa là, gardant toute son attention sur le seigneur, s'assurant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Plus loin, une porte s'ouvrit et un homme européen d'une quarantaine d'années en sortit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer, dit Ariana. Il faut qu'on vous évacue tout de suite. Il faut se rendre à la cours intérieure de la lamaserie.

-Ariana qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? questionna Alastor visiblement déboussolé.

-On va à la cours intérieure et on appelle l'UA pour qu'ils viennent les évacuer.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Comment sais-tu ce qu'il faut faire ? Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

-Plus tard je t'ai dit. Il faut bouger.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, dit Alastor. Mais tu as l'air confiante et tu ne t'es pas trompée jusqu'à maintenant. Donc allons-y. »

* * *

[1] Terme militaire désignant le lieu de largage d'une unité parachutiste.


	24. XII Huygens

**CHAPITRE XII : HUYGENS**

Alex se trouvait sur Mars. Il reconnut tout de suite le lieu : Huygens, la capitale de New-America, l'ancienne colonie américaine sur Mars. Il se souvenait même de la date : ce jour était le 29 août 2420. Un jour qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

A l'époque, il était déjà chef d'équipe pour le département d'investigation spécial. Son analyste était déjà Fred. Et sa coéquipière s'appelait Jane Carter, une jeune australienne de dix-neuf ans. Elle n'avait pas battu le record de précocité d'Alex et Tony, mais entrer aussi jeune au DIS était déjà extraordinaire. Malgré leur relation hiérarchique et même de mentor à élève, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se plaire. Alex avait été heureux à cette époque. Ce fut même la période la plus heureuse de sa vie.

Et en cette fin du mois d'août 2420, ils étaient en mission sur Mars. La planète rouge ne possédait aucun gouvernement magique. Il y avait bien eu une tentative de création d'un ministère en New-America mais étant donné que la majorité des sorciers ayant migré sur Mars l'avait fait pour ne plus être contraints par les lois magiques terrestres, il ne survécu pas à la vindicte populaire s'opposant à lui. Ce ministère ne passa pas le stade de gouvernement provisoire. Ce fait eut pour résultat d'annuler la création d'un ministère en Nouvelle-Europe, colonie pourtant toujours sous le contrôle de son état de tutelle terrien. La Division Esotérique des Services Secrets de l'ONS essayait donc de garder un semblant d'ordre dans la population magique martienne en intervenant sur les affaires les plus importantes. Pour la plupart, l'antenne martienne de la DE agissait avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Mais dans certains cas, le Patron dépêchait une équipe investigation spéciale.

Un important trafic de reliques et d'ouvrages de Magie Noire avait attiré l'attention de la DE. Beaucoup de points demeuraient obscurs. Pourquoi faire venir des artefacts et des livres depuis la Terre sur Mars ? Certes, cela pouvait simplement être l'ouverture d'un réseau de Magie Noire sur Mars comme il y en avait déjà quelques uns. Mais, contrairement aux autres, ces importateurs ci ne revendaient pas leur marchandise. Et aucun agent martien n'avait pu découvrir la destination finale de ces objets. Et en plus, ces trafiquants avaient des liens évidents avec un groupe terroriste ayant récemment attaqué le gouvernement de New-America. Le groupe n'avait pas encore annoncé les raisons de l'attentat perpétré une semaine plus tôt. La seule chose de sûre : c'était des sorciers. Le Patron avait envoyé l'équipe IS d'Alexandre Chaldo pour démêler cet imbroglio.

Ils avaient mené l'enquête durant des jours dans les bas-fonds de Huygens. Alex philosophait en disant que quelque soit la planète, les villes étaient semblables : un centre beau, ouvert et accueillant, véritable vitrine de la ville, souvent seule partie connue du profane et une banlieue regroupant tous les parias aux yeux des gens « bien-nés », des gens pourtant sans qui cette ville n'existerait pas, sans qui rien ne fonctionnerait convenablement, mais qu'on préfère ignorer. Cette ignorance du reste de la société permettait à divers commerces underground de prospérer. Et le trafic d'objets liés à la Magie Noire en faisait parti.

Magie Noire. Alex n'aimait pas ce terme. Il lui semblait trop tranché. Trop manichéen. Réduire la somme des connaissances magiques à deux seules catégories était bien de trop simpliste. Surtout qu'en réalité, tout dépendait de l'utilisation de ces connaissances et non de leur nature. Certes, les rituels et les potions nécessitant un sacrifice humain étaient des vecteurs de crime. Mais les sortilèges ou certaines pratiques dépendaient beaucoup de l'usage fait. En substance, un sortilège comme l'Avada Kedavra était considéré comme un sort de Magie Noire. Mais s'il est utilisé pour protéger des innocents, était-il vraiment si maléfique ? De même, un sortilège curatif pouvant sauver une vie, était-il si bénéfique si cette vie est celle d'un criminel traînant derrière lui des dizaines de cadavres ? C'est avec ce genre de conflit philosophique que son père avait présenté et fait réfléchir Alex sur la véritable nature de la Magie. Elle n'était qu'un outil. Et tout comme un tournevis peut servir à construire comme à tuer quelqu'un d'un coup bien placé, cet outil peut servir la communauté comme la saper. C'est pourquoi, Alexandre Chaldo n'hésitait jamais à utiliser ce que les autres qualifiaient de Magie Noire. Car pour lui, la Magie n'était ni Noire ni Blanche. S'il devait lui donner une couleur, ce serait le Gris.

Alex se tourna sur sa droite. Il savait très bien qui s'y trouvait. Jane Carter observait la porte de l'entrepôt de l'autre côté de la rue. La belle brune avait le visage fermé par l'attention. Pourtant, en cet instant, Alex dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas la détourner de l'entrepôt et l'embrasser. Cela faisait cinq ans. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il remonta le courant de ses souvenirs mais le dernier évènement qu'il se souvenait était l'Arbre des Sephiroth se mettant à briller et une vague de lumière les envelopper lui et Ariana. Il regarda autour de lui, mais la jeune anglaise n'était visiblement pas avec lui. Avait-il voyagé dans le temps ou voyageait-il dans sa mémoire ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jane. »

Alex fut surpris. C'était assez rare chez lui. Il se souvenait de ce soir-là dans les moindres détails. Jane n'avait pas dit ça à ce moment là. Ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'un souvenir réagissait à ses actions. Une pensé folle s'empara de son esprit : pourrait-il changer les évènements de la soirée ? S'il avait voyagé dans le temps, tout était possible. Il décida de tenter sa chance et sourit.

« Rien, fit-il. Je me demande juste quand ils vont arriver.

-On n'est même pas sûr que ce tuyau soit bon, fit remarquer Jane. Ce n'es peut-être pas le bon soir, ou même le bon endroit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien ici et ce soir.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Regarde. »

Un véhicule venait d'arriver. La porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit pour lui permettre d'entrer.

« Fred, appela Alex.

-Je suis sur le coup, répondit la voix de Fred. Laisse-moi quelques secondes.

-Arrête de penser à ma sœur et concentre-toi.

-Très drôle. Je ne pensais pas à Julia jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles je te ferai dire.

-Comment ça tu ne pensais pas à elle ? plaisanta Alex. Je vais lui rapporter. Prépare-toi à redevenir célibataire.

-Et si on bossait plutôt, rappela à l'ordre Jane.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Alex. On entre par les entrées prévues. Fred, mets-moi en relation directe avec l'UA.

-Tigre à l'écoute, fit une voix.

-Ici Corbeau, préparez-vous à intervenir sur mon ordre. Nos clients sont arrivés.

-Nous sommes prêts. »

Alex et Jane se rapprochèrent de l'entrepôt en ambiance discrétion, baguette à la main. Alors qu'il assurait le périmètre, Alex fit signe à Jane de monter par l'échelle permettant l'accès au toit. Dés qu'elle lui signala que la voie était libre, il la rejoignit. Ils marchèrent silencieusement sur le toit jusqu'à une trappe permettant l'accès à l'intérieur. D'un Alohomora, Jane déverrouilla la serrure.

« Contact constant à l'intérieur et surtout, pas d'imprudence, rappela Alex.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Jane. Je ne m'appelle pas Alexandre Chaldo moi. Je ne suis pas folle. »

Alex déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas fait cinq ans auparavant. Jane lui sourit, se désillusionna et disparut rapidement par la trappe.

Alex se dirigea jusqu'à une autre trappe placée à l'autre extrémité de l'entrepôt et s'y engouffra de la même façon que Jane. La trappe donnait sur une passerelle métallique faisant le tour de l'entrepôt à une quinzaine de mètres du sol. Elle offrait plusieurs travées parallèles et perpendiculaires sur les côtés et le milieu de la surface. Des caisses de diverses tailles étaient stockées en piles distinctes.

« Je suis entré, annonça-t-il par la pensé. Rien de mon côté. Jane, et pour toi ? »

Il avait posé la question sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne dans cette partie de l'entrepôt. L'action se déroulerait de l'autre côté, près de l'endroit par où s'était infiltré Jane. Il le savait. Comme il savait ce qu'allait lui dire l'australienne.

« Je les ais en visuel, dit-elle. Les trafiquants discutent avec ceux qui sont arrivés en véhicule. Ils ne sont que quatre visiteurs. Ils sont habillés de façon moldue normale. »

Cette information n'avait rien d'extraordinaire sur Mars. Les sorciers avaient appris rapidement à se fondre dans la masse sur cette planète. Alors que sur Terre, des ratés dans ce domaine demeuraient, comme une tradition du mauvais goût vestimentaire ayant traversé les siècles.

« Ils aiment le blanc j'ai l'impression, ajouta Jane. »

Alex arriva à vu des personnels. Jane avait raison. Alors que les trafiquants arboraient des couleurs diverses dans leurs ensembles vestimentaires, les visiteurs étaient habillés essentiellement de blanc. Trois d'entre eux avaient la tête découverte. Le quatrième dissimulait son chef sous une capuche blanche.

« J'ai pris des photos de tout le monde, continua Jane.

-Je les ais reçues, annonça Fred. Je commence les recherches dans la base de données. Pour l'instant rien. »

Alex savait que la recherche ne donnerait rien concernant ces étranges visiteurs. Il préféra accélérer les choses.

« Jane, tu enregistres leur conversation ? fit-il.

-Bien sûr. Ils parlent de divers ouvrages. Les sujets abordés sont assez vastes : potions, arithmancie, sortilèges, enchantements, rituels, et cetera. Beaucoup sur la nature de la Magie et les dernières découvertes en la matière. Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent. Ce ne sont peut-être pas des terroristes mais simplement des collectionneurs.

-Non, je peux te l'assurer, ce ne sont pas de simples collectionneurs. On va agir. Tigre ici Corbeau.

-Tigre, fit la voix du chef de l'UA.

-Faîtes mouvement pour vous mettre en base d'assaut et attendez mon signal.

-Reçu. Tigre en mouvement.

-Jane, reprit Alex. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire. Tu restes sur la passerelle et tu me couvres.

-Je peux t'aider depuis en bas. On pourrait les prendre en tenaille avec l'UA. »

En temps normal, c'est ce qu'Alex aurait fait. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque. Mais il voulait changer ce passé. Même si ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion.

« Fais ce que je te dis, objecta Alex. Je descends. Pas un bruit.

-OK, fit Jane visiblement déçu. Je me déplace pour avoir une meilleure vue. »

Alex descendit doucement par une échelle proche. Il s'approcha en se cachant derrière une pile de caisses. Il était désillusionné mais ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Personne n'arrivait à devenir parfaitement invisible sans cape. De là où il se trouvait maintenant, il ne pouvait rater sa cible.

« Tigre en position, informa l'UA.

-Préparez-vous, fit Alex. Jane, depuis ta position, tu neutralises les trafiquants avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir. Je me charge des blancs.

-Ce serait plus simple si je descendais, fit remarquer Jane.

-Fais comme je te le dis. Tigre, assaut dans soixante secondes à partir de mon top. Top.

-Reçu, acquiesça Tigre. »

Alex s'approcha encore en restant à couvert. Il restait trente secondes avant l'assaut de l'UA quand il s'avança en annulant son enchantement de désillusion. Il stupéfixa dans la foulée un des blancs et s'élança à l'attaque des autres. Les deux autres sorciers blancs se placèrent en protection de l'encapuchonné. Les trafiquants ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ils tentèrent de se diriger vers la sortie mais un sortilège stupéfixant l'un d'eux leur interdit. Alex esquiva plusieurs éclairs et entra dans la garde du plus proche sorcier blanc, le piquant d'un coup de coude à l'estomac. Il lui tordit le bras armé dans le dos et se servit de lui comme d'un bouclier humain. A couvert derrière lui, il tendit la baguette vers le second, le désarmant d'un Experlliarmus. Il projeta le premier et le mit KO d'un coup de pied dans la tête. Il bondit d'un coup, enserrant le cou du second entre ses jambes pour le projeter au sol et l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

Alex se releva rapidement en pointant sa baguette sur l'encapuchonné qui faisait de même. La porte explosa, laissant entrer des hommes armés de fusils d'assaut et de baguettes pour certains en tenues d'intervention noires. Les hommes de l'UA encerclèrent immédiatement les trafiquants désappointés. Un binôme se plaça de sorte de maintenir en respect l'encapuchonné sans risque de tirer sur Chaldo.

« Rendez-vous, ordonna Alex. Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper.

-Vous gagnez cette fois-ci, dit l'encapuchonné. Mais la victoire finale sera notre.

-Quelle victoire ? »

L'encapuchonné fut pris d'une courte convulsion et s'effondra. Les trois autres sorciers blancs tremblèrent également un instant. Alex savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le binôme de l'UA s'approcha pour constater que les quatre sorciers blancs étaient morts.

Alex s'approcha de l'encapuchonné et le découvrit. Le même tatouage qu'il avait vu à Olympus était dessiné sur son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jane qui l'avait rejoint.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Alex. Mais je compte bien le découvrir. Malheureusement, tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion. En réalité, ils se sont enfuis sans laisser de trace. Et tu es morte ce soir-là.

-Que dis-tu ? questionna Jane visiblement déboussolée. Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?

-Tu n'es pas là devant moi. Et moi, je ne suis pas ici. Je sais que tout n'est qu'illusion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Mais je sais que le passé est le passé. Ceux qui ont créé le Labyrinthe d'Olympus, quelque soit la raison, n'aurait jamais permis qu'on puisse modifier le passé à la légère. Je ne peux imaginer qu'ils prennent ce genre de risque quand on sait quelles conséquences cela peut avoir. Même en imaginant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli au summum du maléfique, ils ne prendraient pas un tel risque. Cela pourrait entrainer leur destruction. Non. Cet endroit avait un autre but.

-Quel endroit ?

-Le Labyrinthe.

-Je ne comprends rien. »

Alex s'approcha de Jane et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés et silencieux durant un moment.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai espéré pouvoir revenir ce soir-là, continua Alex. Ce soir où je t'ai perdu parce que j'ai manqué de prudence. Après, je n'ai plus eu envi de faire équipe avec qui que ce soit. Je n'ai accepté que Tony. Et maintenant, même lui n'est plus là. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais pu te garder en vie ce soir-là. Ce n'est pas une pensé agréable. Mais je devrais m'en contenter et vivre avec.

-Alex, tu me fais peur, fit Jane. »

Alex embrassa la jeune femme et s'éloigna d'elle, marchant sans se retourner.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Là où je dois être, répondit-il. »

Alex continua de marcher malgré l'appel suppliant de Jane. Il n'avait plus le droit d'espérer. Ce bonheur n'était pas le sien. Il ne pleurait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne pleurait plus. A mesure qu'il marchait, la voix de Jane se fit de plus en plus lointaine. Quelque chose tomba doucement du plafond. C'était léger, descendant avec un mouvement pendulaire comme une feuille morte. Alex suivit l'objet des yeux. Il atterrit juste devant lui. Une plume d'un blanc immaculé mais marbrée de sang écarlate. Alex leva les yeux. Il devina une silhouette ailée se détachant de l'ombre du plafond.

Et le monde s'estompa autour de lui. Seules les ténèbres demeurèrent…


	25. XIII Morte à l'intérieur

**CHAPITRE XIII : MORTE A L'INTERIEUR**

Ariana avait guidé la famille italienne et Alastor jusqu'à la cour intérieure. Mais ils ne s'avancèrent pas à découvert.

« Alex, où tu en es ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler, fit-il.

-On va venir t'aider dés que la famille Figoni sera en sûreté. Sornas, il faudrait que vous atterrissiez dans la cour intérieure pour évac. La ZA[1] est claire.

-OK, répondit Erius Sornas, le chef vampire de l'UA. Délai soixante secondes.

-Et bien ! s'exclama Alastor. Tu parles comme eux.

-C'est clair, fit Alex qui avait suivi la conversation. Va falloir que vous m'expliquiez. Et négatif pour me rejoindre. Je me débrouille.

-On viendra quand même, assura Ariana. »

L'ATEF de l'UA atterrit comme prévu. Les hommes d'Erius Sornas sécurisèrent la ZA et firent monter la famille Figoni à l'intérieur. Le vampire s'approcha des deux anglais.

« J'ai suivi la communication avec Alex, dit-il. Je laisse un binôme avec l'ATEF comme artilleur et on vient avec vous.

-Parfait, fit Ariana.

-Potter, je ne sais pas où vous avez appris tout ça mais pour le moment, c'est un sans faute.

-Pas le temps. Alex se bat. »

L'ATEF s'envola immédiatement pour mettre la famille à l'abri. L'unité action d'Erius ouvrit la marche en direction de la position d'Alex.

La bataille faisait rage à l'entrée du temple. Alex l'avait visiblement atteint avant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et les empêchaient de passer. Le cadavre fumant d'un ennemi gisait déjà sur les marches.

« Alex, on est sur ta droite, annonça Erius.

-Je n'ai pas demandé de renforts, fit-il. Mais vu que vous êtes venus, attaquez immédiatement.

-OK. Un binôme à droite avec Weasley, un autre à gauche avec Potter, le dernier au centre avec moi. Déplacement par bonds de couvert en couvert. Tirs précis de neutralisation. Ne tirez pas avant d'être sûr de toucher. Go ! »

Alastor leva les yeux un instant vers Ariana mais celle-ci était déjà parti sans se poser de question. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Il repoussa ses interrogations à plus tard et suivit le binôme de l'UA.

Ariana se déplaçait comme à l'entraînement. Le combat faisait rage. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ne les avaient pas encore repérés. Ils continuaient à lancer sur Alex un feu nourri de divers éclairs surgissant de leurs griffes. Vu leurs position, la mission d'Ariana et des agents de l'UA l'accompagnant était de joindre leurs efforts à ceux d'Alex pour attirer l'attention de l'ennemi et permettre le débordement par les équipes d'Erius et Alastor. Ils se mirent en place et commencèrent à canarder les Seigneurs qui sifflèrent de rage. C'est alors qu'Ariana se rendit compte de quelque chose. Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Alastor allait se retrouver au contact direct de l'ennemi.

Elle essaya d'entrer en contact avec lui pour lui interdire d'avancer mais il était trop tard, l'assaut était lancé. Alastor et Erius avançait sur l'ennemi. Ariana oublia le danger. Elle bondit à découvert et s'élança vers la bataille. Elle dépassa le groupe d'Erius qui ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter. Alastor était aux prises avec un seigneur. Elle bondit pour venir frapper d'un coup de pied sauté la créature, l'écartant de son petit-ami.

« Ariana ! s'exclama Alastor. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens t'aider, fit-elle. »

Elle commit l'erreur de tourner le dos à l'action pour lui répondre. Un seigneur surgit dans son dos et allait la déchirer à coups de griffes. Alastor l'écarta vivement sur le côté. Ariana tomba et se releva aussitôt en pointant sa baguette vers la menace. Mais elle resta figée. Alastor était transpercé de part en part par la main fourchue du seigneur. Le sang jaillissait par le trou béant au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il tourna son visage livide vers Ariana. De sa bouche coulait un flot écarlate.

« Non, souffla-t-elle. Je devais l'empêcher. J'aurais dû tout arranger. Tu devais survivre. »

De rage, Ariana lança un maléfice d'explosion sur la tête du seigneur. Décapité, il bascula, emportant Alastor dans sa chute.

Ariana se porta immédiatement auprès d'Alastor. L'auror n'était pas encore mort. Le bras du seigneur était encore en travers de sa poitrine. Ariana savait que le retirer accélèrerait le décès. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle maudit l'instruction dispensée par Alex qui lui avait appris quand elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien, à part pleurer.

« Alastor, fit-elle. Je devais te sauver cette fois. J'aurais dû te sauver.

-Que dis-tu ? fit-il difficilement.

-J'ai déjà vécu ça. J'ignore si je suis vraiment revenue dans le temps ou si tout n'est qu'illusion. Mais je voulais changer le passé. Je voulais que tu vives.

-J'ai appris à ne pas croire dans le destin. Ce serait trop facile de mettre nos erreurs sur son compte. Mais je sais que les gens vivent et meurent. C'est aussi simple que ça. Accepte-le. Cette fois-ci, c'est mon tour. Je pense que tu verras d'autres gens mourir. Mais souviens-toi que par tes choix, tu pourras permettre à certains de vivre.

-Je t'aime.

-C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, sourit-il avec douleur. Moi aussi je… »

Le corps d'Alastor se relâcha d'un coup.

Les larmes d'Ariana coulaient. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la bataille ne faisait plus rage autour d'elle. Même la lamaserie avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste les ténèbres. Elle pleurait sans vouloir sortir de ce monde. Ne pouvait-elle pas sauver une seule personne chère à son cœur ? Etait-elle condamnée à vivre entourée de la mort ? Elle ne souhaitait pas vivre ainsi. Elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose maintenant : mourir.

Un frôlement attira son attention. Une plume se déposa devant elle. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé. Du sang la tâchait. Ariana leva les yeux. Elle devina une silhouette ailée dans les ténèbres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ariana ! l'appela la voix familière d'Alex. Ariana réveille-toi ! »

Ariana ouvrit les yeux. Elle était de nouveau dans la salle de cristal du Labyrinthe. Alex se tenait devant elle, la baguette tendue vers l'inscription représentant l'Arbre des Sephiroth, toujours brillant. Sa baguette générait un bouclier si puissant qu'il en était presque opaque. Visiblement, l'effort que cet acte lui demandait était intense.

« Ariana ! répéta-t-il. Sors ! Vite ! »

La jeune femme obéit sans réfléchir. Alex la suivit à reculons. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux hors de la salle, l'Arbre des Sephiroth cessa de luire.

Alex vint tout de suite à Ariana dont les yeux étaient encore dans le vague. Il ne lui posa pas de question. Il la guida sur le chemin du retour.

« On n'a toujours aucun contact, fit Fred visiblement à bout. Ça va faire douze heures. Envoyer l'UA serait inutile. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Alex et Ariana, alors on ne peut pas risquer la vie de d'autres hommes.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, conseilla Rowena. Je me charge de faire un rapport au Patron.

-Ouais, je vais essayer.

-Monsieur Forge, appela un homme. On a récupéré le contact. »

Fred courut jusqu'au terminal.

« Alex ! Ariana ! appela-t-il.

-Du calme Fred, fit Alex. Je ne veux pas devenir mentalement sourd.

-Putain mais vous étiez où ? lança-t-il après un soupir de soulagement.

-On était dans le Labyrinthe bien sûr. Mais le contact a été rapidement coupé.

-Vous auriez dû ressortir immédiatement !

-On avait une mission à mener à bien. Au lieu de gueuler, envoi une équipe nous chercher. Et dis-moi.

-Quoi ? questionna Fred.

-Qui est en tête dans le top 14 maintenant ? »

Fred resta abasourdi un moment. Puis il se dérida et sourit.

« Imbécile, fit-il. »

« Ils sont sortis du Labyrinthe. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris sa véritable nature. »

Le sorcier blanc parlait à une silhouette sombre se tenant devant lui. Il s'adressait à lui avec un ton traduisant la déférence.

« Ne sous-estimons pas les agents de la DE, dit la silhouette sombre. Surtout ceux de la famille Chaldo. Cet Alexandre nous a déjà démontrés son talent par le passé.

-Ordonnez et je le tuerais.

-Son heure viendra. Pour le moment, nous avons autre chose à faire. Il devient urgent de rencontrer les Seigneurs. Ainsi, notre temps est venu. Enfin. »

Ils étaient revenus depuis une journée et allaient bientôt retourner sur Terre. Au final, leur mission avait apporté plus de questions que de réponses. Ils ignoraient pourquoi les Seigneurs de l'Oubli avaient eu besoin d'assassiner les deux touristes et leur guide. Ils ignoraient ce qu'était réellement le Labyrinthe d'Olympus. Ils ignoraient ce qui leur était arrivé dans la dernière salle du Labyrinthe.

Alex se rendit dans le bureau de Rowena. Cette dernière resta parfaitement neutre en le voyant entrer.

« Vous repartez, fit-elle.

-Cache ta joie, répliqua Alex.

-Comment va Potter ?

-Elle n'a toujours pas dit un seul mot.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Je suis venu te parler de ces sorciers blancs.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, interrompit Rowena. Je ne compte pas faire comme si je ne savais pas. S'ils sont sur Mars, je les retrouverais.

-Je voulais juste te dire : tiens-moi au courant.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Jane était ta sœur. Et elle était la femme que j'aimais.

-Je continue de penser que tu es responsable de sa mort. Ton imprudence l'a tuée.

-Tu as raison. J'aurais pu faire en sorte qu'elle reste en vie. J'en suis pleinement conscient maintenant. Mais on ne peut revenir en arrière.

-Et tu crois que ça me suffira pour te pardonner ?

-Je ne demande pas ton pardon, finit Alex avant de sortir. »

De retour sur Terre, Ariana s'enferma chez elle. Elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis sa sortie du Labyrinthe. Elle n'avait fait qu'appeler Julia pour lui demander des nouvelles de Sarah et lui demander de la garder encore une ou deux nuits. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé. Au moins cette nuit, elle voulait rester seule avec sa peine. Sa réminiscence, ou peu importe comment l'appeler, qu'elle avait vécu dans le Labyrinthe tournait dans sa tête en boucle. Elle avait été si proche de sauver Alastor. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que ce n'aurait été qu'une illusion au final. Mais qu'importe. Elle souhaitait le sauver au moins une fois.

Elle resta cloitrée toute la journée. Le deuxième soir, elle n'allait pas mieux. Sarah pouvait rester encore une nuit chez Julia. Ariana savait que cela ne dérangerait pas cette dernière.

Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Faire la morte. Mais la personne insista, et finalement, l'appela. C'était Alex.

« Ariana, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi s'il te plait. Sinon j'entre par mes propres moyens. »

Ariana savait qu'il en était techniquement capable et qu'il oserait. Elle alla lui ouvrir et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Alex prit place dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

Les deux équipiers restèrent longtemps silencieux. Puis Alex se décida à briser la glace.

« Ariana, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu quand nous étions dans le Labyrinthe, dit-il. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre comme ça.

-Je l'ai revu mourir, dit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Alastor, devina Alex. Je comprends. Tu as essayé de le sauver mais tu n'as pas réussi. C'est pour ça que tu penses que tu n'es pas capable de protéger ce monde.

-Non. Je veux juste mourir. Les gens meurent autour de moi et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Je comprends.

-Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Il y a cinq ans, j'ai causé la mort de celle que j'aimais. Elle s'appelait Jane, c'était la sœur de Rowena. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi elle me déteste. Mais l'important c'est que j'ai tué Jane. Pas directement. Mais si j'avais agi avec plus de prudence. Ou si j'avais réagi plus vite sur le moment. Elle serait encore en vie. C'est le moment que j'ai revécu dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai réussi à la sauver. Et tout ce que ça m'a apporté c'est la confirmation que je ne suis qu'un oiseau de malheur. J'ai causé la mort de celle que j'aimais alors que j'aurais pu faire en sorte qu'elle vive. Malgré tout, j'ai décidé de continuer sur cette voie. Car c'est la seule que je connais. »

Un nouveau long silence s'installa. Ariana fixait Alex comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il se leva.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir importunée, dit-il. A vrai dire, c'est Julia qui a insisté pour que je vienne te parler alors que ce n'est pas mon fort. Elle m'a dit de te dire que Sarah pouvait rester chez elle le temps qu'il faudra. Au revoir. »

Alex se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mais il avait fait à peine deux mètres qu'Ariana lui coupa la route. Il resta un instant interdit alors que la jeune femme l'enlaçait, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais là, ce soir, elle voulait sentir ce corps vivre. A défaut de sentir son âme. Elle se sentait morte à l'intérieur. Et cette sensation ne la quitta pas quand elle se glissa dans son lit avec Alex.

Etait-elle morte à l'intérieur ?

**FIN**

Je n'ai jamais souhaité autant que ma vie prenne fin. Sommes-nous dans ce monde uniquement pour subir le temps et souffrir ? Ce monde pourrait exploser, quelle importance ! Mais qui sont ces gens dont les Ténèbres de la Terre sont le foyer ? Pourquoi sont-ils là et depuis quand ? Un monde sous le monde. Des Ténèbres cachées en pleine Lumière…

Prochainement :

**ARIANA POTTER**

Et

La Cité des Ténèbres

_Quand avons-nous oublié ?_

* * *

[1] Zone d'Atterrissage, terme utilisé dans le milieu militaire.


	26. I Retour à la Vie

**ARIANA**

**POTTER**

_Et_

_La Cité des Ténèbres_

**CHAPITRE I : RETOUR A LA VIE**

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant. Une semaine qu'Ariana avait passée une nuit avec Alex. Elle savait que cela avait été une erreur. Tout comme elle savait pourquoi elle avait commis cette erreur. L'épreuve qu'elle avait subie dans le Labyrinthe d'Olympus avait été terrible. Elle avait revécu la mort d'Alastor. En fait, elle avait couché avec Alex pour savoir si elle était encore vivante à l'intérieur. Maintenant, le temps avait passé. Peu, mais suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre l'erreur que représentait cet acte.

Elle n'était pas retournée au quartier général depuis son retour de Mars. Personne ne l'avait appelée. Ariana devina qu'Alex avait fait en sorte qu'on la laisse tranquille. Mais elle avait assez fainéanté. Elle voulait reprendre le travail. Ce n'était pas vraiment une façon de penser à autre chose, son travail étant lié à la mort d'Alastor. Car Ariana Potter, en plus d'être une sorcière, travaillait comme agent spécial aux Services Secrets de l'ONS, l'Organisation des Nations Solaires, héritière de l'ancienne ONU. Elle appartenait à la DE, la Division Esotérique. Une branche confidentielle des Services Secrets de l'ONS dirigé conjointement avec la CIMS, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. La DE faisait le lien entre le monde moldu et le monde magique.

Ariana Potter avait intégré la DE deux mois auparavant, alors que son ami Joshua Ollivander était venu la voir, poursuivi par d'étranges créatures. Avec l'aide de son petit-ami, Alastor Weasley, elle avait essayé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Si elle avait su toute la souffrance que cela allait lui occasionner, elle y aurait réfléchi à deux fois. Elle avait rencontré Alexandre Chaldo, un agent spécial de la DE cynique et aux réactions détestables. Et elle avait participé à une mission au Tibet. Là où ils découvrirent l'identité de leurs ennemis : les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Là qu'Ariana avait tué par erreur Dario Figoni, le père de Sarah qui vivait maintenant avec elle. C'était là qu'était mort Alastor.

Par la suite, elle était entrée à la DE. Devenant la coéquipière d'Alexandre Chaldo, et son élève. Elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Surtout qu'il était en parti responsable de la mort d'Alastor. Mais elle commençait doucement à comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi. Et maintenant, elle savait. Cinq ans auparavant, sa coéquipière et compagne, Jane Carter fut tuée en opération. Et il savait qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Leur expérience dans le Labyrinthe d'Olympus lui avait prouvé.

Le Labyrinthe. Une simple mission pour découvrir ce que les Seigneurs de l'Oubli y tramaient. Mais rien. Ils ressortirent de cet étrange endroit avec plus de questions que de réponses. Et surtout plus de souffrances. Ariana avait revécu la tragique soirée de Ziling Tso où Alastor avait trouvé la mort. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait pu le sauver.

Au retour, elle était semblable à un zombie. Elle ne parla pas durant des jours. Même de retour sur Terre, elle ne fit que demander à Julia Chaldo, la sœur d'Alex, de garder Sarah encore quelques temps. Elle s'enferma chez elle. Mais Alex était venu pour essayer de la sortir de sa torpeur. Il lui avait racontée l'histoire de Jane, son histoire. Et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Mais maintenant, il était temps de retourner parmi les vivants. Elle se rendit au quartier général de la DE. Beaucoup se retournèrent en la croisant ou lui adressèrent un sourire ou un bonjour. Mais ce fut une voix qui l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Ariana ! »

Portant une blouse blanche de chercheur, son meilleur ami depuis la petite enfance, Joshua Ollivander s'avançait vers elle à grandes enjambés. Il la prit dans ses bras sans se soucier d'être dans un couloir fréquenté. Ariana lui rendit son étreinte. Joshua travaillait au département scientifique. Un poste parfait pour un féru de connaissances comme lui.

Il relâcha son étreinte sans rompre le contact pour autant, adressant à son amie un sourire heureux.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, fit-il.

-Tu aurais pu venir me voir, dit-elle sur un léger ton de reproche.

-Je le voulais. Mais Alex nous a dits que tu avais subi quelque chose de très désagréable sur Mars et que tu avais besoin d'être seule.

-Alex ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?

-Rien. Il n'a pas voulu entrer dans les détails. Surtout que votre mission sur Mars est classée secrète au plus haut niveau. Je ne suis pas autorisé à savoir. Et puis, je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ici. On a avancé très vite ces derniers jours.

-Toujours sur la guérison du frère de Julia et Alex ?

-Oui. Enfin, ce serait plutôt une réparation qu'une guérison. »

Anthony Chaldo était également un agent IS, ou investigation spéciale, de la DE. Mais au cours d'un affrontement avec les Seigneurs de l'Oubli, son corps fut détruit à 75%. Depuis, il est maintenu entre la vie et la mort dans un caisson de stase. Julia Chaldo et Joshua cherchaient maintenant à le ramener à la vie en cybernétisant son corps.

« Je dois passer voir Julia, dit Ariana.

-Pour Sarah ? fit Joshua. Tu lui manques. Cette petite tient beaucoup à toi.

-Joshua, appela une voix. »

Une jeune femme asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes fines s'avança en souriant. Joshua répondait à son sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à Ariana.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui et vous ? fit-il.

-Très bien. Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu aux archives.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, s'excusa Joshua. Beaucoup de travail. Je vous présente mon amie Ariana Potter. Ariana, voici Mei-Lin Zhao, elle travaille aux archives.

-Enchantée, fit Ariana.

-De même, répondit Mei-Lin. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis que je lui ais volé ses bonbons au jardin d'enfant, sourit malicieusement Ariana. Je vous laisse, je dois voir le Patron. »

Hector Guillou, appelé Patron par tous les agents de la DE, dirigeait cette branche des Services Secrets de l'ONS. C'était un moldu. Il était toujours à l'écoute de ses hommes et leur laissait assez de liberté dans leur travail. Mais il savait aussi se montrer intransigeant quand une erreur était commise.

Ariana se présenta au bureau de sa secrétaire. Cette dernière lui demanda de patienter et prévint immédiatement la Patron. Quelques instants plus tard, Ariana fut invitée à entrer.

« Potter, je suis heureux de vous revoir, fit le quinquagénaire grisonnant. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Du thé ou du café ?

-Un thé s'il vous plait, accepta Ariana.

-J'en ai un excellent, du Earl Grey russe à la bergamote. Lait ? Sucre ?

-Rien merci. J'ai été surprise de ne pas être appelée pour venir au bureau.

-C'est Chaldo. Il a déposé une demande de congé exceptionnel pour vous, justifié par le fait que vous aviez besoin de repos après ce qu'il vous ait arrivé dans le Labyrinthe.

-Il vous a raconté.

-C'est normal, je suis le Patron. Si vous souhaitez reprendre le travail, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais je serais aussi d'accord pour vous laisser en congé. Au moins le temps des fêtes de fin d'année.

-Vous m'écartez ?

-Non. Mais vous avez une petite fille qui aimerait sûrement fêter Noël comme il le faut. Surtout qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ses Noëls précédents.

-Vous avez raison. Et puis, j'aimerais rendre visite à ma famille et leurs présenter Sarah.

-Parfait. Voilà qui règle la question. Je vous revois donc en janvier 2426. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

-Vous aussi Patron, fit-elle en se levant. Et merci. Et, excusez-moi encore, où est Alex ?

-Sûrement au dojo.

-Au revoir Patron. »

Il était bien là. Alexandre Chaldo, comme à son habitude. A croire qu'il n'avait pas de vie en dehors de la DE. Et depuis peu, Ariana savait pourquoi. Elle entra mais ne dit rien, le laissant finir son enchainement solitaire. Aujourd'hui, il maniait un sabre semblable au katana japonais. Mais il ne le maniait pas à la japonaise. Son style lui venait du « Pays du Matin Calme », la Corée. Il s'agissait du Kumdo. Il virevoltait dans tous les sens, tranchant, frappant du pommeau, du revers ou des pieds. Enfin, il s'arrêta et rangea son sabre dans son fourreau.

Alex se tourna vers Ariana. Il lui sourit légèrement. Ariana fut rassurée par ce simple fait. Il était redevenu lui-même, comme si l'expérience du Labyrinthe ne l'avait pas marquer. Ariana savait qu'il était solide. D'une certaine manière, elle avait besoin de le croire invincible. Même si c'était faux. Il but une gorgée d'eau et vint vers elle.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, fit-il. J'en suis content.

-Je sors du bureau du Patron, dit Ariana. Il m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci.

-Tu avais besoin de solitude et de décompresser.

-Je pars en vacances dans ma famille. Je ne te reverrais pas avant janvier.

-Passe de bonnes fêtes.

-En fait, je n'espère pas te revoir avant janvier. J'ai besoin d'être loin de toi. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, c'était une erreur.

-Je ne le vois pas comme ça. Tu en avais besoin sur le moment. Et moi aussi je pense. Et je suis pleinement conscient qu'il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous. Je t'insupporte, et moi… Disons que ce genre de relation n'est pas fait pour quelqu'un comme moi.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un, un jour.

-Non. Et même si j'étais encore capable de tomber amoureux, il vaudrait mieux que je reste éloigné de cette personne. Je suis incapable d'apporter le bonheur à quelqu'un. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. »

Ariana le trouva dur avec lui-même. Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle le salua timidement et sortit. Elle se rendit au laboratoire de Joshua et Julia. Seule la scientifique était présente.

« Ariana, heureuse de te revoir, fit Julia.

-Moi aussi, répondit Ariana. Désolé de t'avoir laissé Sarah aussi longtemps.

-Pas de souci. Mais tu lui manques horriblement.

-Je vais la récupérer tout de suite. On doit préparer nos vacances. Je vais l'emmener dans ma famille.

-Oh ! Sa famille maintenant également.

-Oui, j'espère. Joshua n'est pas encore là ? Je l'ai pourtant croisé tout à l'heure et il me semble qu'il venait par ici.

-Il était seul ? questionna Julia.

-Oui. Mais on a été rejoint par une archiviste, Mei-Lin Zhao.

-Ah !

-Il y a quelque chose entre eux ? demanda Ariana.

-Pas encore, mais le courant est tout de suite passé si j'ai bien compris. Ce sont deux passionnés de livres. »

Sarah pleura de joie en sautant dans les bras d'Ariana. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter :

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? »

Et Ariana de répondre :

« Désolé ma chérie, je travaillais. »

Elle préférait lui mentir. Sarah n'avait pas besoin d'une tutrice fragilisée en ce moment. Ariana lui parla des vacances qu'elles allaient prendre en Angleterre. Sarah avait l'air contente, elle aimait découvrir de nouveaux endroits.

Le soir, elles préparèrent leurs valises. Une fois ça fait, Ariana alla prendre une douche en laissant Sarah regarder la télé. Mais une voix venant d'ailleurs appela.

« Ariana ! »

Sarah devina qu'elle venait de la cheminée. Elle coupa le son de la télé et se rendit près de l'âtre. La tête d'une jeune fille rousse yeux verts s'y trouvait. Elle devait avoir quinze ans.

« Bonjour, fit Sarah en s'agenouillant devant la cheminée.

-Excusez-moi, fit la rousse. J'ai dû me tromper de cheminée. Je voulais parler à Ariana Potter.

-C'est ici. Mais Ariana est sous la douche. Attendez, je vais la chercher. »

Sarah courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et revint avec Ariana, entourée de son peignoir. Ariana reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille.

« Heather[1] ! fit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai juste une grande sœur qui n'appelle jamais, fit Heather sur un ton de reproche, souriant malgré tout.

-J'ai beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps. Autant dire que j'étais complètement… ailleurs.

-Passons. C'est qui cette fille ?

-Je te présente Sarah, je suis sa tutrice. C'est une longue histoire. Sarah, voici ma sœur Heather. En fait, on avait prévu de venir pour les fêtes. Comme ça, je vous l'aurais présentée.

-Tu me coupes l'herbe sous le pied, sourit Heather. Je voulais justement savoir si tu venais passer les fêtes à la maison. Tu arrives quand ? Enfin, vous arrivez quand ?

-Demain matin. Tu préviens papa et maman. Et Justin aussi bien sûr.

-Tu sais il se pose pas mal de question sur ton métier. Je pense que tu vas avoir droit à un interrogatoire. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi.

-Oui. Je m'y attendais. A demain. »

* * *

[1] En référence à Heather Wright, l'héroïne de la fanfiction du même nom de Daidalos. Un vrai bijou que je vous conseille de lire.


	27. II La famille Potter

**CHAPITRE II : LA FAMILLE POTTER**

Le lendemain, Ariana et Sarah se levèrent tôt pour se rendre au service des portoloins internationaux. Il fallait toujours attendre des heures entre l'achat du billet et le départ du portoloin. Sur le sujet des transports long courrier, les sorciers souffraient du même problème que les moldus. Et ce fut finalement aux alentours de midi qu'elles arrivèrent à Londres.

Ariana se demandait si quelqu'un de sa famille allait venir les chercher. Après avoir réglé les formalités d'arrivé, elles entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil. Une petite voix interpella Ariana.

« Mademoiselle Ariana ! »

Une petite créature accourut jusqu'à eux. Il s'agissait d'une elfe de maison habillée d'une petite robe faisant penser aux tenues des domestiques du 19ème siècle. Ariana salua la petite créature d'un sourire.

« Bonjour Zudy. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien mademoiselle, s'inclina l'elfe avec déférence. Mademoiselle a fait bon voyage.

-Trop d'attente à Genève mais ça va. Je te présente Sarah. Sarah, voici Zudy, une des elfes travaillant pour ma famille.

-Elle est toute mignonne, fit Sarah.

-Merci mademoiselle Sarah. Je m'occupe de vos bagages. Mademoiselle Heather et monsieur Justin vous attendent là-bas, indiqua Zudy en montrant la porte de sortie du hall.

-Allons-y, fit Ariana en prenant la main de Sarah. »

Ariana et Sarah se dirigèrent vers deux personnes les attendant. Heather ne résista pas à la tentation de venir se jeter dans les bras de sa grande sœur, l'obligeant à lâcher la main de Sarah.

« Ça fait si longtemps ! s'exclama la rouquine.

-Désolé, s'excusa une fois de plus Ariana. J'ai eu tant de choses à faire que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que le temps passait.

-C'est pas grave. Mais tu n'as plus intérêt à nous oublié.

-Promis. Je te l'ai déjà présentée hier, voici Sarah. »

Heather vint tout de suite prendre la fillette dans ses bras pour l'accueillir.

« Sois la bienvenue Sarah, souhaita Heather.

-Merci mademoiselle, fit Sarah visiblement intimidée.

-Appelle-moi Heather, tout simplement. »

Ariana laissa Heather et Sarah faire connaissance. Elle vint jusqu'au jeune homme qui était resté stoïque. Il était châtain avec les mêmes yeux verts que les deux filles Potter. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'Ariana.

« Bonjour Justin, fit Ariana sans joie excessive.

-Il va falloir que je te parle, dit-il directement.

-Tu ne peux pas déjà souhaiter la bienvenue à ta petite sœur ?

-Sois la bienvenue. Zudy a vos bagages ? Donc allons-y. »

Ariana s'attendait à cet accueil froid de la part de son grand frère. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été sur la même longueur d'onde. Justin était posé et pour lui, la réputation de sa famille et l'image qu'en donnait ses membres avaient beaucoup d'importance. Alors qu'Ariana avait passé sa scolarité à Hogwart à aller de retenue en retenue. Le fait qu'elle n'est pas choisie de travailler au Ministère une fois ses études terminée rajoutait au froid qui s'était installé entre eux. Justin travaillait au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Ariana savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui, c'était un fonctionnaire carriériste. Il désapprouverait sûrement le choix professionnel d'Ariana. Si elle avait l'autorisation de lui en parler. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle lui sortirait le mensonge inventé par la DE. Elle se doutait qu'il y aurait des difficultés malgré tout.

Le manoir Potter était occupé par cette famille depuis environ trois siècles. La famille possédait d'autres propriétés comme le 12 Grimmaurd Square où vivait Ariana avant de s'installer en Suisse. Rien que le parc du manoir était plus grand qu'un stade de foot. Sarah le découvrit saupoudré de neige. Heather lui promit qu'elles iraient bientôt s'y amuser. Ils avaient transplané sur le perron du manoir, là où les attendaient plusieurs autres individus. Ariana tomba dans les bras de sa mère et de son père. Juliet Potter la trouva amaigrie et fatiguée. Charles Potter ne s'en formalisa pas et assura que quelques jours en famille lui rendraient toutes ses couleurs.

La suite de l'accueil se passa à la salle à manger où un déjeuner était servi puis au salon pour partager une boisson chaude. Le chocolat fit rougir les joues de Sarah.

« J'aimerais savoir qui est cette charmante enfant ? demanda Charles Potter.

-C'est ma pupille, répondit Ariana. Je suis sa tutrice légale.

-Je vois. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Je… euh. Heather, tu peux montrer à Sarah sa chambre s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Heather après un temps de silence. Tu viens ? »

Sarah prit la main d'Heather et lui emboita le pas. Ariana attendit que les deux filles soient sorties et que la porte soit refermée pour se tourner vers ses parents et Justin.

« Ses parents sont morts il y a peu, raconta Ariana. Dans un accident. C'était des collègues. Sarah a assisté à leur mort. Le choc fait qu'elle a totalement oublié toute sa vie passée, y-compris ses parents. Elle n'avait pas d'autre famille. Je me suis donc proposé pour m'en occupé en attendant qu'elle soit adoptée par des gens biens.

-Je vois, fit Juliet. C'est une histoire tragique.

-N'en faîtes pas allusion devant elle.

-Ce n'était pas notre intention, assura Charles. Elle est ici chez elle, comme n'importe quel autre membre de notre famille. Je suis fier de toi Ariana. Et maintenant, dis-nous, qu'est-ce que tu fais en Suisse ?

-Je ne suis qu'une simple secrétaire au Ministère helvétique de la Magie, au Département de Magie Expérimentale. C'est Joshua qui m'a trouvée cette place. C'est de la paperasse mais c'est assez intéressant. Il se passe toujours un truc bizarre.

-Tu aurais pu faire ça à notre Ministère, suggéra Justin.

-J'ai toujours voulu aller voir ailleurs, répliqua Ariana.

-Armistice vous deux ! interrompit Juliet, visiblement habituée aux joutes verbales entre eux. Vous n'allez pas commencer. Nous sommes en vacances. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas revu Ariana alors je te prierais de ne pas l'attaquer Justin.

-Bien maman, acquiesça Justin sans lâcher sa sœur des yeux. »

Ariana connaissait ce regard, il attendrait son occasion de lui parler et d'essayer de lui imposer sa façon de penser. L'occasion arriva plus tôt que ne l'aurait voulu Ariana. Heather et Sarah faisait une bataille de boules de neige dans le parc sous le regard amusé d'Ariana qui se tenait à l'écart. Justin en profita pour l'aborder.

« Tu as toujours été doué, fit-il.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua Ariana. Pour les batailles de boules de neige ?

-Non, pour mentir. Mais avec moi ça ne marche pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je parle des raisons qui font que cette fille est sous ta garde et de ton métier. Je sais que c'est faux.

-Tu as toujours souhaité voir en moi le vilain petit canard de la famille. Je ne suis pas étonnée que tu ne me crois pas. Mais, au risque de te décevoir, je n'ai dit que la vérité.

-A d'autres ! Je travaille à la coopération internationale je te rappelle.

-Pas besoin, tu t'en vantes déjà bien assez.

-J'ai des contacts à Genève. Et aucun n'est au courant de ta présence au Ministère suisse. Dis-moi la vérité.

-Tu oses faire une enquête sur moi, ta propre sœur !

-Je me dois de vérifier que tu ne fais pas quelque chose de déshonorant qui pourrait entacher le nom de notre famille.

-Notre nom, ou juste le tien ? Tu as juste peur pour ta minable carrière de fonctionnaire. Tu crains quoi ? Que ce que je fais dans la vie t'enlève la possibilité de devenir un jour ministre ?

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

-Faux, tu t'inquiète pour toi. N'essaye pas de me mentir car tu es le plus piètre menteur de la famille. Tu n'as décelé aucun mensonge dans mes paroles. Tu ne fais que bluffer comme d'habitude. Par contre, tu dis vrai quand tu dis avoir demandé à tes contacts pour ma présence à Genève. Mais sais-tu combien il y a de secrétaires dans le département dans lequel je travaille ? Non. Alors laisse-moi tranquille. Et ne fais pas celui qui me connait. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu te désintéresses de ta propre famille.

-Au contraire, ma famille est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

-Sa réputation Justin, pas ses membres. Et c'est ce que je te reproche. »

Justin savait qu'il avait perdu la première manche. Il savait qu'Ariana pouvait se montrer dure mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait encore gagné en force. Mais il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter sur une défaite.

« Et cette fille ? fit-il. Tu ne peux pas me dire la vérité sur elle. Quel est son nom par exemple ?

-Ce n'est pas un secret, fit remarquer Ariana. Elle s'appelle Sarah Figoni. Et j'ai déjà raconté son histoire.

-Et quand comptes-tu t'en séparer ?

-Ça aussi je l'ai déjà dit : quand quelqu'un l'adoptera.

-Et si ça n'arrive jamais ? Tu comptes t'en occupé jusqu'à sa majorité ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne me déplairait pas. Je m'entends à merveille avec elle.

-Il faut plus que bien s'entendre pour adopter une enfant. Il y a des critères à respecter. Je ne suis pas un expert mais je pense que tu ne réponds à aucun.

-Comme tu le dis : tu n'es pas expert. J'ai des relations moi aussi maintenant. Si je veux adopter Sarah, je n'ai qu'un appel à faire.

-Je ne pense pas. Et même si c'était vrai, avec les miennes je pourrais t'en empêcher.

-Pour quelle raison ? L'entrée de Sarah dans notre famille serait si grave que ça pour ta carrière ?

-Au contraire. Mais je souhaiterais que tu reviennes en Angleterre. Si tu démissionnes de ton poste en Suisse pour venir travailler à notre Ministère, je peux arranger cette adoption plus vite que toutes tes relations.

-Tu es vraiment une raclure de fond de chaudron, lança Ariana excédée. Tu ignores tout de moi et de ma vie. Et tu es prêt à me faire du chantage pour que je serve ta carrière. Ne compte pas sur moi. Je suis tout à fait consciente que ton pouvoir est limité. Je te donne juste un conseil Justin : ne me fais plus jamais de chantage.

-Tu sais, je disais ça pour toi. J'ai juste un hibou à envoyer et Sarah t'ais retiré.

-Et bien fais-le et casse-toi bien les dents. Car c'est tout ce qui va t'arriver. »

Justin se saisit fermement du poignet de sa sœur alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui, la forçant à rester avec lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de faire, s'écria Justin. Je veux que notre famille devienne la plus grande de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Et tu vas m'y aider que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Ariana tordit le bras de son frère et le projeta face dans la neige sans aucun effort. Elle lui asséna une clé de bras, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux.

« Ne me menace plus jamais Justin, dit-elle. Je vais faire comme si nous n'avions pas eu cette conversation. Et je te conseille de faire de même. »

Ariana lâcha son frère et alla rejoindre Sarah et Heather qui avaient arrêté leur jeu en assistant à la scène.

Justin ne pouvait tolérer qu'un membre de sa famille ne soit pas sous son contrôle. Il devait à tout prix faire revenir Ariana en Angleterre pour donner l'image d'une famille unie et ainsi lui permettre de devenir Ministre dans quelques années. Ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il se demandait où elle avait appris à se défendre ainsi. Elle avait toujours été la sportive de la famille. Ce n'est pas physiquement qu'il imposerait ses idées à elle. Il devait s'y prendre de manière plus sournoise. Il se releva et rentra. Il avait un hibou à envoyer.

Le soir et le lendemain, Justin et Ariana s'ignoraient, n'allant pas plus loin que les politesses d'usage. Ariana, Sarah et Heather faisaient de longues ballades dans la campagne aux alentours, souvent accompagnées de Juliet et Charles. Très vite, les parents d'Ariana se comportaient avec Sarah comme s'il s'agissait de leur petite-fille. Ariana repensa à sa discussion avec Justin. Elle avait dit qu'elle était prête à adopter Sarah. C'était sous le coup de la colère. Mais même après s'être calmée, elle devait s'avouer que cette idée lui plaisait. Pourquoi pas après tout. Sarah n'avait plus de famille. Et Ariana avait besoin d'elle. Sa présence lui était bénéfique. Elle n'était pas encore décidée mais elle y pensait sérieusement. Elle devrait aussi en parler à Sarah avant.

Le soir du deuxième soir, alors qu'elle bordait la fillette avec Heather, elle demanda à sa sœur de les laisser seules.

« Bonne nuit Sarah, sourit la rousse.

-Bonne nuit Heather, répondit Sarah. A demain.

-Sarah, dit Ariana une fois Heather sortit. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important. Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta mère. Je t'ai recueillie après la mort de tes parents. Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais je t'en ai déjà parlé. »

Sarah acquiesça sombrement. Une photo de ses parents trônait sur sa table de nuit. Leurs visages lui étaient inconnus mais elle se sentait toujours mélancolique quand elle l'admirait.

« Actuellement, je suis ta tutrice, continua Ariana. Mais je pensais que, peut-être, on pourrait aller plus loin. Je veux dire, je pourrais t'adopter.

-Devenir ma maman ? questionna Sarah.

-Oui. Mais seulement si tu le veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Ariana déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette et sortit.

Ariana referma la porte. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Heather juste à côté, souriante. La rouquine avait visiblement tout entendu de leur conversation.

« Tu es sérieuse quand tu parles de l'adopter ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? questionna Ariana.

-J'adore Sarah. Je ne la connais que depuis hier mais pour moi, elle fait déjà parti de la famille. Et je pense que papa et maman ne seraient pas étonnés que tu finisses par l'adopter. Ils ont remarqué que tu l'adores.

-Justin aussi l'a vu. Il veut me faire chanter et me forcer à revenir en Grande-Bretagne.

-N'écoute pas ce que dit cet arriviste. Tout ce qu'il va gagner, c'est de se brouiller avec tout le monde.

-Donc tu me conseilles de l'adopter.

-Personnellement, je la considère déjà comme ma nièce. »

Ariana ne résista pas et vint prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elles se rendirent dans la chambre d'Ariana pour une soirée entre sœurs où elles se racontèrent des secrets de fille.


	28. III Le Marché de Noël

**CHAPITRE III : LE MARCHE DE NOËL**

Dans tous les Ministère membre de la CIMS et même certains n'en faisant pas parti, des agents de la DE étaient infiltrés. Leurs tâches étaient bien sûr de faire le lien avec la DE en renseignant. Parfois, ils étaient amenés à effectuer des actions plus incisives mais cela demeurait rare. Ils servaient surtout de source d'information de premier ordre pour les agents IS. Mais si la place de ses agents différait d'un Ministère à l'autre, certains postes stratégiques demeuraient obligatoires. Il y avait toujours un agent bien placé dans les unités anti-mages noirs comme les Aurors ou les Chasseurs, dans la Police Magique, la Coopération Internationale, la Magie Expérimentale, et même les éventuels départements secrets comme le Département des Mystères britannique ou même inexistants officiellement comme le Département Secret français. Un autre service ministériel vital était doté d'un ou plusieurs agents de la DE : le service du courrier. Un agent de la DE était chargé de scanner la moindre missive sortante et entrante. Le système n'était pas infaillible au vu de la somme de courrier traité chaque jour par ce service. Mais dans l'ensemble, un honorable 90% des lettres suspectes était interceptée. Plusieurs mages noirs en puissance furent arrêtés rien que par l'étude de leur courrier.

La lettre qui activa le filtre du scanner ce jour là au Ministère helvétique de la Magie avait tout d'une lettre officielle venant d'un fonctionnaire britannique. Mais elle n'était pas partie de Londres. Ou du moins, pas du Ministère britannique. Elle était adressée au Département d'Enregistrement Citoyen. L'équivalent de l'Etat Civil moldu. Le filtre s'était activé en raison de la présence de deux noms parmi les mots. Au vu du nombre d'agents de la DE bénéficiant d'une couverture dans les Ministères pour dissimuler leurs activités réelles, il n'était pas rare qu'une lettre leur étant adressé soit interceptée. Généralement, l'agent infiltré modifiait la lettre pour qu'elle arrive au bon service sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais dans d'autres cas, comme aujourd'hui, la lettre fut retirée du circuit et envoyée au quartier général de la DE.

Celle-ci concernant le nom d'un agent du DIS, elle parvint jusqu'au secrétariat du Patron. Devant le sujet abordé, la secrétaire préféra l'adresser au Patron. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hector Guillou convoquait Alexandre Chaldo, Frédéric Forge et Joshua Ollivander dans son bureau.

« Je viens de recevoir cette lettre, expliqua-t-il. Elle a été interceptée au Ministère suisse de la Magie. Elle vient d'un certain Justin Potter.

-C'est le frère d'Ariana, dit Joshua. Il travaille au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il écrive à d'autres ministères.

-Pourquoi le filtre s'est-il activé ? questionna Fred.

-La lettre comporte les noms « Ariana Potter » et « Sarah Figoni » dans ses lignes, dit le Patron.

-Qu'est-ce que Justin voulait faire ? s'écria Joshua.

-Tu as des doutes sur ses intentions ? demanda Alex.

-Justin n'est pas vraiment le plus agréable membre de la famille Potter. C'est un fonctionnaire arriviste pour qui sa famille n'est qu'un outil pour atteindre le sommet de la hiérarchie ministérielle. Ariana et lui ont souvent étés en conflit au sujet des choix de vie d'Ariana. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que sa sœur n'ait pas décidée de sa carrière avant la fin de ses études. Il ne doit pas aimé l'idée, même si elle est fausse, qu'Ariana travaille pour un ministère étranger. Il est très nationaliste également. Je pense qu'il a dû prendre cet exil comme une trahison. Que dit-il dans sa lettre, Patron ?

-A la lumière de ce que vous venez de dire, je pense avoir une idée de ses intentions, commença le Patron. Il veut que le Ministère suisse retire Sarah de la garde de Potter. D'après vous Ollivander, pourquoi ?

-Le connaissant : chantage affectif. Je n'aurai jamais qu'il ose aller jusque là un jour, mais on dirait que je l'avais sous-estimé.

-Ariana ne se laissera pas faire, dit Alex. Elle adore la petite Figoni. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle décide de l'adopter en bonne et du forme. Heureusement, cette lettre n'arrivera jamais à destination. Ce qui aurait été inutile vu que tous les papiers ont été faits en doublon côté moldu. Toujours avoir une ceinture et des bretelles.

-Je vais prévenir Ariana, fit Joshua.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, interdit Alex. Ariana a déjà assez de choses à régler avec elle-même. Ne lui ajoutons pas un conflit familial. Elle se brouillerait avec son frère définitivement et prendrait la décision d'adopter Sarah de manière trop hâtive. Ce serait sûrement la bonne décision, mais elle doit y réfléchir posément.

-Je vois que tu la connais bien finalement, acquiesça Joshua.

-On ne peut pas mentir quand on se bat, conclut Alex.

-Cette lettre ne quittera ce bureau qu'en cendres, dit le Patron.

-Allez-vous demander à ce que nos hommes soient plus vigilants concernant les lettres de Justin ? questionna Joshua.

-Inutile, nous avons déjà deux rideaux concernant le courrier, assura Guillou. »

Hector Guillou laissa repartir les trois agents. Il relut la lettre une fois encore. Il activa son visiophone holographique. Aucune image n'apparut, seul un cône noir.

« Que voulez-vous ? demanda une voix féminine.

-J'ai reçu une lettre qui a été interceptée au Ministère suisse, raconta Guillou. Justin Potter, le frère d'Ariana, veut que Sarah Figoni lui soit retirée.

-Cela ne doit pas arriver.

-Je savais que vous diriez ça. De toute façon, je ne comptais laisser faire. Quoi que vous auriez dit.

-Et si je vous avais ordonné de laisser faire.

-Alors ça aurait été tant pis pour vous. Je ne compte pas séparer Sarah et Potter.

-Monsieur Guillou, voila pourquoi je vous apprécie. J'ai confiance en vous. S'il m'arrive malheur, je sais que vous avez plus de chance que n'importe qui de prendre les bonnes décisions.

-S'il vous arrive malheur ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous me cachez ?

-Des tas. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Il nous reste peu de temps, mais bien assez malgré tout. Continuez de protéger mademoiselle Potter de son frère. »

La communication se coupa. Guillou appela immédiatement sa secrétaire.

« Faîtes préparer des documents non-datés, ordonna-t-il. Des documents d'adoption aux noms d'Ariana Ginevra Potter et Sarah Maria Figoni. »

Ainsi tout serait prêt pour le jour où Ariana adoptera Sarah. Si ce jour arrive…

Ariana faisait comme si elle n'avait jamais eu la discussion de la veille avec Justin. Ce dernier se contentait de ne pas aborder le sujet et de lui parler le minimum requis. Il accepta malgré tout d'accompagner ses deux sœurs et Sarah à Diagon Alley[1] pour leurs achats de Noël. Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à une des cheminée public située non-loin de Gringott's. La rue était recouverte de neige. Des sapins magnifiquement décorés s'alignaient sur la place desservant la banque. Des guirlandes multicolores et lumineuses pendaient en travers de la rue. Les devantures et les vitrines des magasins étaient toutes embellies par des décorations de saison, des lutins, des Père Noël verts et rouges et bien d'autres petits personnages animés. Sarah regardait de tous les côtés. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre Heather et Ariana, tenant une main de chacune, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se cloner en plusieurs pour tout découvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sarah. Pourquoi ils ont tout décoré ?

-Parce que c'est Noël ma puce, répondit Ariana. Tous les ans, le 25 décembre, on offre des cadeaux et on se réunit en famille. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu en Angleterre, pour fêter Noël.

-Pour être en famille ?

-Oui, sourit Ariana. Et pour offrir des cadeaux. D'ailleurs, tu vas en avoir toi aussi.

-Des cadeaux pour moi !

-Et oui ! fit Heather. De la part de toute la famille.

-J'aurais quoi comme cadeau ? questionna la fillette.

-Ça, ce sera une surprise. Viens, on va aller voir les animations. »

La journée se passa avec comme constance, l'émerveillement scintillant dans le regard de Sarah. Les Potter achetèrent les cadeaux de Noël pour tout le monde. Heather se chargea de Sarah quand Ariana acheta le cadeau de celle-ci. Ce fut ensuite à Ariana de faire de même. Justin parvint même à sourire. Comme quoi, il n'était peut-être pas entièrement perdu. Il offrit même une tournée de boissons chaudes lors d'une pause, achetant une crêpe au chocolat et à la chantilly pour Sarah.

Pour l'approche des fêtes de Noël, les magasins avaient sorti leurs étals dans la rue, bravant le froid en s'aidant de tasses de thé, café ou chocolat bien chaudes ou de vins répandant une sublime odeur de cannelle. Les rires et les embrassades allaient bon train. Ariana revit plusieurs de ses anciens camarades de classe qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis juin dernier. Ils croisèrent même quelques professeurs qui lui demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant de Diagon Alley et continuèrent leur visite. Comme ils passèrent près de la boutique de baguettes magiques tenues par la famille Ollivander, ils s'y arrêtèrent. En cette saison, la boutique était déserte. En dehors des périodes de rentrée scolaire, les seuls clients venaient pour faire réparer ou remplacer une baguette. La dernière fois qu'Ariana était venue, c'était pour faire l'acquisition d'une seconde baguette, un plus important dans un métier à haut risque comme le sien.

La cloche de la porte tinta. Mais alors que tous s'attendaient à voir Joachim Ollivander surgir des rayonnages de l'arrière-boutique mais ce fut un adolescent à peine plus âgé qu'Heather qui leur sourit.

« Dean ! s'exclama Heather. Comment vas-tu?

-Salut vous tous, fit-il. Je vais bien. Je donne un petit coup de main à mon père à la boutique pour les vacances.

-Pas trop dur ? questionna Ariana.

-Non. C'est la morte saison pour ce type de commerce.

-Comme ça, il commence à s'habituer à la boutique, ajouta Joachim en les rejoignant. Tiens ! Il y a un visage que je ne connais pas. Par contre, je pense connaître ton nom petite demoiselle. N'es-tu pas Sarah ?

-Si monsieur, répondit Sarah.

-Joshua m'en a parlée, continua Joachim. Vous vous baladez en famille à ce que je vois.

-Joshua n'est pas encore venu vous voir ? demanda Ariana.

-Il dit avoir beaucoup de travail mais à promis d'être là pour Noël au moins. Il a dit qu'il pensait demander à une amie de venir.

-C'est vrai que Noël ne se fête pas en Chine.

-En Chine ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Dean.

-Et bien, je pense savoir de qui parle Joshua en disant venir avec une amie.

-C'est une simple amie où c'est plus ? questionna Joachim visiblement intéressé.

-Pour l'instant, une simple amie. Je ne dirais rien de plus, ajouta Ariana non sans sourire. Ça en restera peut-être là. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Heather et Dean expliquaient à Sarah quelques petites choses sur les baguettes. Justin regardait distraitement par la vitrine.

« Alors Ariana, arrives-tu à te servir de ta seconde baguette ? demanda Joachim à voix basse de sorte de n'être pas entendu par les autres.

-Pas encore, répondit Ariana. J'arrive juste quelques sortilèges simples comme Wingardium Leviosa.

-C'est déjà bien en si peu de temps. Tu t'entraînes assidûment je suppose.

-J'ai un entraîneur exigeant, fit-elle en pensant à Alex.

-Fais quand même attention à toi. »

Ariana savait qu'il était inutile de lui dire qu'elle ne risquait rien. Le fait d'avoir acheté une seconde baguette était comme un aveu de la dangerosité de ses activités.

Ils allaient prendre congé des Ollivander pour boire un dernier chocolat chaud avant de rentrer au manoir Potter quand un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Il fut accompagné d'un flash lumineux, comme une boule de feu. La vitrine vola en éclats. Les Potter et les Ollivander furent projetés au sol. Par réflexe, Ariana sortit sa baguette durant sa chute et protégea tout le monde derrière un bouclier qui stoppa les bris de verre. Elle fut la première à se relever. Ses réflexes d'entrainement prenant le dessus, elle resta un genou à terre, baguette en avant. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle relâcha son bras et regarda autour d'elle. Sarah allait bien, Heather l'avait tenue contre elle pour la protéger. Par contre, la rousse se massait la tête comme si elle s'était cogné contre le comptoir. Justin se relevait, il regardait Ariana d'un air neutre. Joachim réapparut au dessus du comptoir, il saignait du front mais parut encore totalement conscient. Il aida Dean à se relever. L'adolescent tournait la tête de tous les côté en espérant découvrir ce qui leur était arrivé.

Ariana vint auprès de sa sœur. Cette dernière avait tenté de se relever mais prise d'un étourdissement, elle s'était effondrée comme une poupée de chiffons.

« Ne bouge pas Heather, ordonna Ariana. Regarde-moi et suis mon doigt. »

Les yeux d'Heather, bien que vitreux suivirent l'index d'Ariana sans difficulté.

« Tu t'es cogné où ? demanda Ariana.

-Derrière la tête je crois, souffla Heather. »

Ariana jeta un coup d'œil. Aucune plaie ouverte.

« Tu devrais t'en sortir juste avec une bosse, dit-elle. Mais tu vas quand même te rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour vérifier. Sarah, tu restes avec elle. Je reviens tout de suite.

-D'accord, fit la fillette visiblement dans le vague.

-Joachim, votre front ? fit Ariana en se relevant.

-Rien de grave, assura-t-il. Je m'occupe du reste ici. »

Ariana lui sourit en remerciement et sortit dans la rue. Dehors, c'était la consternation. Des gens hagard déambulaient en sortant des boutiques. Certains étaient blessés plus ou moins gravement. Les quelques personnes valides essayaient déjà de s'occuper d'eux. Ariana se souvenait d'où venait la déflagration et la boule de feu, c'était vers Gringott's. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de chose durant ses entraînements virtuels avec Alex. Elle espérait juste se tromper.

Mais quand elle arriva sur la place de la banque, ses pires craintes furent confirmées. Les sapins étaient couchés, certains brûlés, les vitres avaient toutes volés en éclats. Une colonne soutenant le toit de la banque menaçait de s'effondrer, imitant une de ses voisines déjà brisé au sol, mais surtout, des passants gisaient ça et là, certains blessés, d'autres morts. Ariana ne pouvait venir qu'à une seule conclusion : une bombe avait explosé à Diagon Alley.

* * *

[1] Chemin de Traverse.


	29. IV Carnage à Diagon Alley

**CHAPITRE IV : CARNAGE A DIAGON ALLEY**

Ariana avait déjà lu des rapports décrivant les résultats d'un attentat à la bombe. Elle avait vu des photos, des vidéos et même une immersion virtuelle. Mais savoir que le tableau qui se découvrait à ses yeux était vrai était horrible. Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Elle voulait connaître les réponses à ces questions. Mais pour ce faire, il fallait se poser une toute autre question : Comment ? Elle se fit peur en se rendant compte avec quelle froideur professionnelle elle analysait la situation. Elle n'était pas encore dénuée de sentiments comme Alex mais elle ne se contentait plus d'observer. Elle devait agir.

Même avec les équipes de secours de Sainte-Mangouste qui arrivaient, la confusion fut telle que personne ne fit attention à elle quand elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle avait identifié comme le point central de l'explosion. Elle devait faire vite, les Aurors et la Police Magique seraient bientôt là. Le point zéro de l'explosion se situait près de la base des marches de l'escalier montant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la banque. Les enchantements de sécurité de cette dernière s'étaient immédiatement activés et la porte s'était changée en un bloc de métal impénétrable. Des restes d'arbres calcinés se entouraient le point zéro. La bombe avait été cachée dans les branches couvertes de décorations d'un sapin. Elle se mit à chercher aux alentours en marchant en cercle. Un médicomage la voyant ainsi vint à elle pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle le renvoya à ses blessés en lui assurant qu'elle était en parfaite santé. Malheureusement, les aurors et les policiers arrivèrent. Ils sommèrent toutes les personnes valides de se faire connaître. Ariana connaissait leur procédure. Ils allaient prendre l'identité de tout le monde pour les témoignages. Et qui sait, le poseur de bombe se trouvait peut-être là ? En y pensant, Ariana se mordit la lèvre de colère, elle avait commis une erreur. Si l'auteur de cet attentat l'avait remarqué tournant en rond, il se douterait de quelque chose. Elle avait encore des choses à apprendre.

Il était trop tard maintenant. Un auror vint jusqu'à elle pour lui demander de le suivre. Ariana devait s'y plier. En chemin, elle repéra quelque chose sur le sol. Elle fit mine de devoir replacer son pantalon sur ses chaussures correctement pour se baisser et le ramasser discrètement.

Une librairie avait été réquisitionnée pour recueillir les premiers témoignages et les dépositions. L'auror fit s'asseoir Ariana à une table, s'installant lui-même en face.

« Votre nom et votre adresse, demanda l'auror sans chaleur.

-Potter Ariana, je réside à Genève en Suisse, répondit Ariana.

-Potter ? De LA famille Potter ?

-Oui, soupira Ariana.

-Que faisiez-vous à Diagon Alley ? continua l'auror en se reprenant.

-Je suis venue avec mon frère, ma sœur et ma pupille pour faire les achats de Noël.

-Où étiez-vous au moment de… »

L'auror cherchait visiblement ses mots. Il est vrai que la communauté magique n'était pas habituée à ce genre de chose.

-L'explosion ? finit Ariana.

-Oui, acquiesça l'auror soulagé.

-Chez Ollivander. Je connais bien monsieur Joachim Ollivander et nous nous sommes arrêtés pour le saluer. Nous allions repartir quand l'explosion a soufflé les vitres et nous a projetés au sol. Je suis venue voir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Et vous m'avez interpelée.

-Bien. Vous comptez rentrer quand en Suisse ?

-Dans deux semaines, je suis en vacances dans ma famille, au manoir Potter.

-Votre baguette s'il vous plait. »

Il s'agissait d'une procédure normale pour vérifier les dernières utilisations d'une baguette. Ariana n'avait rien à se reprocher mais sa baguette habituelle démontrerait sûrement des Stupéfix, Experlliarmus et d'autres sortilèges de combat. Sans compter le bouclier qu'elle avait fait pour protéger tout le monde dans la boutique. Elle préféra présenter son autre baguette. L'examen ne décela que des sortilèges mineurs. Il nota tout dans son procès-verbal et la laissa partir.

Ariana commença à retourner vers la boutique Ollivander quand elle fut interpelée par Justin. Son frère était venu voir de lui-même l'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Ariana. L'auror qui a pris ma déposition a parlé d'explosion.

-Ils t'ont interrogée ?

-Je crois que c'est normal dans ce genre de cas. Et Heather ?

-Un médicomage est venu l'examiner. Rien de grave, il lui a arrangé ça en quelques secondes. On t'attendait.

-Rentrons à la maison. »

Sarah et Heather, encore sous le choc, ne parlèrent pas beaucoup une fois de retour au manoir Potter. Ce furent Ariana et Justin qui racontèrent tout à leur parent. Ariana prétexta un besoin urgent pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Elle s'y enferma et insonorisa la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Elle sortit de sa poche l'objet qu'elle avait ramassé sur le parvis de la banque. C'était un éclat de métal calciné. Il avait sûrement appartenu à la bombe. Ariana l'examina à l'œil nu dans un premier temps et activa son Terminal Opérationnel Intégré (ou TOI) pour effectuer une analyse plus poussée. Une paire de lunettes noires se matérialisa sur son nez et un clavier holographique se déposa sur son avant-bras. L'analyse par le TOI permit de repérer plusieurs choses. Dans un premier temps, outre ses propres empreintes facilement visibles, une autre, partiellement effacée apparut. Le TOI l'enregistra. La surface de l'éclat recélait des circuits imprimés de niveau moléculaire. Cette bombe n'était pas artisanale. Le poseur était un professionnel. Le TOI identifia le modèle comme étant une bombe utilisée dans les opérations militaires de destruction d'objectif. Une dernière chose fut repérée par le TOI d'Ariana, un symbole ou du moins un fragment de symbole, il était coupé par le bord de l'éclat. C'était comme si le terroriste avait voulu signé son acte. Le symbole semblait être fait de plusieurs arcs de cercle mais ils étaient tronqués trop tôt pour permettre à Ariana de se faire une idée du dessin complet.

Ariana ne pouvait garder tout ça pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle rende compte à la DE. Cela signifierait sûrement la fin de ses vacances. Mais il le fallait. Elle appela Frédéric Forge.

« Salut Ariana, fit-il. Je suppose que tu es au courant pour l'attentat de Diagon Alley.

-On ne peut plus au courant, dit Ariana. J'étais à la boutique Ollivander au moment de l'explosion avec ma sœur, mon frère et Sarah.

-Pas de casse ?

-Non, RAS[1] de ce côté-là. Tu rassureras Joshua.

-Pas de souci.

-Il y a une équipe IS sur l'affaire ?

-Oui, celle de Pardopoulos. Ils ne sont pas encore partis.

-J'ai des éléments à leur transmettre, annonça Ariana.

-Envois-les moi. Je m'en occupe.

-J'ai un éclat provenant de la bombe. Je l'ai identifié comme provenant d'une bombe de type militaire. D'après les dégâts, je dirais qu'elle était d'une puissance moyenne. Il y a une sorte de symbole gravé mais il est fragmentaire. Et il y a aussi une empreinte partielle. Je t'envois toute ces données et je vais t'envoyer cette pièce de métal.

-OK j'ai déjà reçu tes données. Je suis prêt à recevoir la pièce à conviction. »

Ariana posa le morceau de métal devant elle et le tapota de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

« Portus Res, spalmodia-t-elle. »

L'objet se nimba d'une lueur bleue et disparut.

« Je l'ai reçu, confirma Fred. Autre chose ?

-Surtout ne parle pas de tout ça à Alex, quémanda Ariana. Je ne veux pas le voir rappliquer.

-On n'est pas sur cette affaire. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire.

-Je commence à le connaître. Au revoir. Embrasse Julia de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir. »

Fred coupa la communication et se tourna vers Alex. Le Corbeau restait parfaitement neutre. Il fit léviter la pièce de métal pour mieux la regarder.

« A confirmer, mais je crois que ça vient d'une bombe militaire américaine de type EX13, dit Alex.

-Le département scientifique va étudier ça, dit Fred. Je vais transmettre les indices découverts par Ariana à Pardopoulos.

-Non. On garde ça pour nous.

-Nous ne sommes pas sur cette affaire.

-La présence d'un membre de notre équipe sur place nous met directement sur cette affaire. Surtout qu'Ariana a été témoin de l'attentat. Je vais voir le Patron pour lui en parler et après je pars pour Londres.

-Ariana ne veut pas te voir avant l'an prochain.

-La vie est faite de déception, fit Alex. Commence les recherches sur l'empreinte et le symbole. »

Le Patron reçut immédiatement Chaldo et l'écouta. Il ne jugeait pas très sympathique d'écourter les vacances amplement méritées d'Ariana.

« Patron, nous ne sommes pas des civils, rappela Alex. Mais si je peux laisser Ariana en dehors de cette affaire, je le ferais.

-A quoi vous servirait-il d'y aller alors ? demanda très justement Guillou. L'équipe de Pardopoulos sera au complet.

-Parce qu'Ariana a déjà recueilli des éléments et que si j'ai besoin d'éclairements sur le moment de l'attentat, je pourrais faire appel à elle.

-Ce que pourra faire Pardopoulos également. Désolé Chaldo mais je ne changerais pas l'équipe chargée de cette affaire. Vous avez assez de travail avec les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. »

Alex devait avouer qu'il était à court d'arguments. Il allait sortir du bureau du Patron quand Fred les appela tous les deux.

« Patron, Alex, j'ai quelque chose qui pourra vous intéresser. »

Le Patron et Alex rejoignirent Fred au bocal. Fred montra une vue du symbole repéré par Ariana sur le morceau de métal. Il n'y avait qu'un côté tronqué présentant uniquement quelques traits en arc.

« Le symbole est trop tronqué pour qu'on soit sûr à 100% de ce que c'est, expliqua Fred. L'ordinateur n'est pas parvenu à trancher entre les différentes possibilités qu'il a en mémoire. Mais il y en a une qui devrait vous intéresser. »

Fred mit en superposition un symbole représentant un œil doté d'une pupille reptilienne et nimbé d'une volute vaporeuse. Le même qu'ils avaient vu tatoué sur le crâne d'un sorcier ayant attaqué Alex et Ariana sur Mars quelques jours plus tôt. Le même que ceux qui avaient tué Jane Carter, la compagne et coéquipière d'Alex, cinq ans auparavant. Depuis l'attaque à Olympus, ils soupçonnaient un lien entre ces sorciers blancs et les Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

« La concordance est de 92%, annonça Fred.

-Chaldo, vous partez pour Londres, ordonna le Patron. Je veux savoir au plus vite de quoi il retourne. Je me charge de trouver une explication aux anglais pour qu'ils classent l'affaire au plus vite de leur côté. Quand à Potter, essayez de la ménager.

-Je ne vous promets rien Patron, dit Alex. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour prendre des gants. »

Quand Ariana sortit de la salle de bain, elle tomba nez à nez avec son frère. Il la regardait avec suspicion. Ariana fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas, elle lui en voulait toujours pour la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle retournait vers le salon.

-De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-elle.

-Au moment de l'explosion, tu as sorti ta baguette si vite que je n'ai rien vu et tu as dressé un bouclier informulé. Le tout en étant projeté au sol.

-J'ai agi par réflexe. C'est tout. Tu vas m'en vouloir pour nous avoir protégés ?

-Et Heather ? Tu as évalué la situation en un regard et vu que c'était Heather qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. Et tu as même vérifié son état de conscience.

-Simple déduction logique. Rien d'extraordinaire. Et j'ai appris ça avec une amie en Suisse qui travaille à l'Hôpital Magique de Genève.

-Et pourquoi as-tu eu besoin d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait ?

-Curiosité. Tu vas me reprocher ça aussi ? Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Ariana planta là son frère. La soirée fut calme. Charles Potter avait exceptionnellement acheté l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier, l'attentat y était relaté sur plusieurs pages dont la Une qui titrait : CARNAGE A DIAGON ALLEY. Heather ne mangea pas. Sarah ne voulait pas dormir seule cette nuit. La comprenant, Ariana l'autorisa à venir dans son lit. La petite fille s'endormit en tenant fermement Ariana. Sarah avait eu peur. Mais pas autant qu'Ariana. La jeune femme avait eu peur pour Sarah. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Heureusement, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver au manoir. Ariana finit par trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Justin se rendit tôt à Diagon Alley. Il y avait un point qu'il souhaitait éclaircir. Lors de leur visite de la veille à la boutique Ollivander, Ariana et Joachim avaient discuté en aparté. Et surtout, le fabricant de baguette avait fait en sorte qu'Ariana puisse se rendre sur les lieux de l'explosion au plus vite. Le patriarche des fabricants de baguette en savaient-ils plus que lui sur Ariana ?

Justin savait que Joachim Ollivander commençait toujours aux aurores. Qu'il soit hors saison et à quelques jours de Noël ne changeait rien. La boutique était fermée, mais la lumière venant de l'arrière-boutique indiquait qu'il était bien là. Les vitres avaient été déjà réparées. Justin frappa à la porte. Joachim vint lui ouvrir, surpris de le voir si tôt ici.

« Justin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le fabriquant de baguettes.

-J'ai une question, et je n'accepterais aucun mensonge, dit-il. Que savez-vous sur Ariana ?

-Je ne comprends pas ta question.

-J'ai vu votre petit manège hier. Vous avez échangé quelques mots à voix basse et vous lui avez permis de sortir plus vite de la boutique après l'attentat. Je veux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dits, tout de suite. »

Joachim resta incrédule devant le jeune homme. Mais rapidement, il se reprit et planta un regard sans faille dans les yeux de Justin.

« Ecoute-moi bien Justin, dit-il lentement. Ce que nous nous sommes dits hier avec ta sœur ne te regarde en aucune façon. Et je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu entends par lui permettre de sortir plus vite. Et puis, si tu ne t'entends pas avec ta sœur, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Cesse de faire l'enfant.

-Si vous ne me répondez pas, vous allez le regretter.

-J'aimerais savoir comment.

-Je peux faire en sorte que la Guilde des Artisans fouille un peu plus dans vos comptes.

-Vas-y. Rends-toi ridicule. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'illégal. Va-t-en. »

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait le faire plier, Justin se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je découvrirais la vérité, annonça-t-il théâtral.

-Mais il n'y a rien à découvrir. »

Justin s'en alla.

« Du moins, j'espère. »

Ariana s'était levé tôt. Elle voulait terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle avait beau se répéter sans cesse qu'elle était en vacances et qu'une autre équipe IS soit sur l'affaire, elle devait y aller. La zone directement touché par l'explosion, à la base des marches de la banque, était surveillé par une équipe de la Police Magique. La piste des mages noirs n'étaient pas écartés mais les Aurors déléguaient toujours ce genre de tâche à leurs collègues policiers. Ariana resta à bonne distance et regarda les alentours. La déflagration avait projeté violement des débris contre les murs et les vitrines. Ariana se souvenait de la place de chaque corps inerte. Ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir agréable.

Ariana entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Elle se tourna vers les policiers et les découvrit, gisant au sol. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'approcha, les sens aux aguets des deux agents de police. Ils étaient vivants, seulement stupéfixés. Qui pouvait avoir fait ça ? Le plus sage sans Alex serait de quitter les lieux. Mais elle s'y refusait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Tu as l'air en forme, lança une voix derrière elle. »

Par réflexe elle se retourna d'un coup en frappant d'un coup de pied latéral. Mais son coup fut tout de suite bloquer. Elle tendit immédiatement sa baguette vers la silhouette noire qui se tenait devant elle. Elle arrêta son geste quand elle reconnut le sourire cynique d'Alexandre Chaldo.

« Que fais-tu là ? questionna-t-elle directement.

-Je suis en mission, répondit-il simplement.

-C'est Pardopoulos qui est chargé de cette enquête !

-Alors que fais-tu là Ariana ? fit remarquer Alex.

-Je… commença Ariana sans savoir quoi répondre.

-L'enquête nous a été confiée au final.

-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes chargés du dossier concernant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

-Tu te souviens du fragment de symbole sur le morceau de métal ?

-Oui, attesta Ariana.

-Il y a 92% de concordance avec le symbole des sorciers blancs qu'on a rencontré sur Mars. Comme on suspecte un lien entre eux et les Seigneurs, c'est à nous qu'échoit cette enquête.

-Tu es arrivé quand à Londres ?

-Hier.

-Et tu ne me préviens que maintenant ! s'exclama Ariana. Tu avais prévu de me laisser sur la touche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es en vacance.

-Je fais surtout parti de cette équipe ! Il va falloir que tu en sois conscient.

-Tu as raison. Mais souviens-toi que tu as toi-même demandé à Fred de ne rien me dire au sujet de ta présence ici hier.

-A ce moment là, nous n'étions pas sur l'enquête.

-Exact. On continue à se bouffer le nez ou on cherche des indices ? »

Ariana était réellement excédé par Alex. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait rassurée de savoir que c'était leur équipe qui s'occupait de ce dossier. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas de vacances dont elle avait besoins.

Ils commencèrent à ratisser la zone en se servant de leurs TOI. Fred effectuait des analyses spectrales par satellite. Le problème d'une explosion, c'est que la majorité des preuves sont détruites.

« Rien du tout, dit Alex. Et le nombre de passage dans cette zone hier n'a pas arrangé les choses. On a eu de la chance avec le fragment que tu as trouvé. Il va falloir tracer la bombe, c'est notre seule chance. En espérant qu'elle soit passée par un des réseaux connus. »

Ariana n'écoutait plus. Elle venait de voir son frère Justin débouché sur le parvis et se diriger d'un pas décidé vers elle.

* * *

[1] Rien à signaler.


	30. V Les Quais de la Tamise

**CHAPITRE V : LES QUAIS DE LA TAMISE**

Justin essayait tant bien que mal de garder une attitude neutre. Il jeta à peine un regard aux deux policiers inconscients. Et croisa avec arrogance le regard cynique d'Alexandre Chaldo. Il fusilla sa sœur des yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

-J'aimerais savoir qu'elle mensonge tu vas m'inventer cette fois-ci.

-Tu veux la vérité ? Je me rendais à la boutique de Mr Ollivander pour prendre des nouvelles de lui et de Dean.

-Admettons. Ça n'explique pas les deux policiers à terre. Ni cet homme.

-Si vous avez des questions à me poser, faîtes-le directement, dit Alex.

-J'ai l'impression que vous ignorez qui je suis pour me parler sur ce ton, harangua Justin.

-J'aurais dit le clown du coin mais vous ne me faîtes pas rire. Donc je vais juste dire l'emmerdeur du coin.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Là d'où je viens, on se présente en premier avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un.

-Je suis du Ministère de la Magie, je travaille au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale en tant que chargé de relation pour la zone Europe. Je m'appelle…

-Justin Potter. Il vous faut combien de temps pour juste donner votre nom ? Je crois que la grande majorité des gens n'en ont rien à faire de votre boulot de gratte-papier spécialisé en léchage de cul au Ministère.

-Comment osez-vous ? dit Justin excédé.

-Faîtes-moi un procès.

-Et puis-je savoir votre nom maintenant ?

-Alexandre Chaldo.

-Français. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Vous êtes de la police ? fit Alex.

-Vous par contre, peut-être. Etes-vous de la famille de Julius Chaldo, ancien directeur du Département des Chasseurs ?

-C'était mon grand-oncle.

-Ce qui me renvois à la question : que faîtes-vous là ?

-Du tourisme. Je vous ai dit que mon grand-oncle était chasseur. Je ne le suis pas.

-Et vous n'êtes en rien responsable de l'état de ces deux policiers ? questionna Justin.

-Ils m'ont juste l'air de faire dodo. Je vous laisse, j'ai des affaires à régler ailleurs, annonça-t-il à voix haute. On reste en contact, pensa-t-il à l'adresse d'Ariana qui acquiesça mentalement. »

Ariana rentra au manoir après être passé voir Joachim Ollivander. Ce dernier lui conseilla de se méfier de son frère. Son père lisait la Gazette du Sorcier en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu t'es levée tôt, dit-il.

-Je voulais aller prendre des nouvelles de Joachim et Dean Ollivander, dit Ariana. Quelles nouvelles dans la Gazette ?

-Le compte des victimes. Onze sorciers et deux gobelins tués, quarante-deux sorciers et deux gobelins blessés gravement, une cinquantaine de blessés légers. La plus jeune victime est un jeune garçon de huit ans.

-Le même âge que Sarah, fit immédiatement Ariana en venant s'asseoir près de son père. Je n'ose pas imaginer la peine des parents. Si je perdais Sarah…

-Aucun parent ne peux imaginer perdre un de ses enfants, quelque soit son âge. Je continue à m'inquiéter pour toi, ta sœur et ton frère encore aujourd'hui. Concernant cette explosion, la thèse de l'attentat terroriste est écartée semble-t-il. La Police Magique penche pour un accident.

-Je vois. »

Ariana comprit aussitôt que la DE avait dirigé les soupçons des autorités britanniques dans une autre direction pour régler cette affaire de manière secrète. C'était une procédure normale.

« J'ai croisé Justin à Diagon Alley, il n'est pas rentré ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Charles. Il lui arrive de passer à son bureau quand il part comme ça très tôt. »

Justin Potter parcourut rapidement le hall du Ministère. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le Département des Aurors. Il avait besoin de renseignements rapidement. Si un chasseur se permettait d'agir sur le sol britannique, il fallait l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas été dupe, cet Alexandre Chaldo et Ariana se connaissaient. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que les Aurors britanniques, les Chasseurs français, les Lebenwächters allemands et plusieurs autres unités anti-mages noirs européennes effectuaient des entrainements communs. Les espagnols et les portugais avaient même mis en commun leur moyen pour la formation de leurs agents. Si Alexandre Chaldo se trouvait être un chasseur, quelqu'un ici le saurait.

Justin demanda à voir Gordon Fergis, le responsable de l'instruction des Aurors. Les deux hommes se connaissaient bien car leurs fonctions respectives les obligeaient à se voir régulièrement. Gordon Fergis avait été un auror très réputé. Seulement, une blessure l'obligea à demeurer dans un bureau. Son passif forçait le respect parmi les nouvelles recrues.

« Justin, je vous croyais en vacances, dit Gordon.

-J'y suis, confirma Justin. Mais j'avais une question à vous poser. Connaissez-vous un certain Alexandre Chaldo ? Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un chasseur.

-Le nom de famille est connu dans toute l'Europe et même au-delà dans le milieu de la lutte anti-mages noirs. Par contre, ce prénom ne me dit rien. Le seul Chaldo masculin que je connaisse actuellement chez les chasseurs c'est Ludovic Chaldo, il est chef de groupe à la section AI[1]. Un homme très prometteur.

-Personne à la section Spéciale ?

-Actuellement aucun Chaldo. Mais la sœur de Ludovic Chaldo, Sonia, de la IRIA[2] va tenter d'y entrer d'après les rumeurs. Mais aucun Alexandre. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien. Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger. »

Justin se rendit à son bureau. Ses collègues furent surpris de le voir. Il assura qu'il ne faisait que passer. Il écrivit une lettre à destination du Ministère français de la Magie pour demander des renseignements sur Alexandre Chaldo. Il posa le pli sur la pile du courrier urgent à envoyer et rentra au manoir. Il sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Il devait découvrir quoi et s'en servir contre sa sœur pour la forcer à revenir.

Alexandre Chaldo se rendit sur les quais de la Tamise. Malgré tout les contrôles mis en place, il y avait toujours moyen de faire passer diverses marchandises en fraude. Des armes et des explosifs n'étaient pas exclus. Un billet bien placé pouvait fermer les yeux de n'importe qui ou presque. Certains services d'ordre comme la police londonienne savaient où chercher mais les preuves manquaient pour justifier une action policière. Les Services Secrets de l'ONS les surveillaient également pour s'assurer que la quantité d'armes importées et exportées demeurait faible.

Le contact que devait rencontrer Alex s'appelait Marvin Collough. Un petit revendeur d'arme à la sauvette mais qui faisait parti d'un des réseaux les plus importants du sud de l'Angleterre. Alex attendait dans le froid et l'ombre d'une ruelle. Les trafiquants ne s'installaient donc jamais près d'un pub où prendre un café ! Il le vit passer juste devant lui et le siffla. Marvin Collough lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Il regarda autour de lui et s'approcha, non sans porté sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Alex et ne l'étonna pas non plus.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda Collough.

-Peut-être bien, dit Alex. Est-ce que vous auriez des EX13 ?

-Vous n'êtes pas un amateur. Carrément le top du top de l'explosif militaire de moyenne capacité. Soit vous avez un problème à régler ou à créer, soit vous êtes un flic.

-J'aimerais juste savoir si vous en avez.

-Et moi je dis : pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si vous en avez vendu récemment ?

-Pourquoi ? On l'a posée dans votre jardin ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ces bêtises, dit Alex. Donc vous allez me répondre rapidement.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Je pourrai être moins gentil, sourit cyniquement Alex. »

Collough sortit son arme mais il ne put la pointer sur Alex. Ce dernier était entré dans sa garde et lui asséna un coup de coude au sternum. Il le désarma d'un geste vif et le propulsa en arrière d'un coup de pied latéral à l'abdomen. Collough tomba sur le pavé sale. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Alex pointait sa propre arme sur sa tête.

« J'espère que vous vous souvenez de mes questions car je n'ai pas envi de les répéter, dit Alex. Alors ?

-Tu ne me tueras pas, fit Collough. Vous avez des règles vous autres les flics. »

Alex soupira de dépit. Une détonation retentit et un cri de douleur. Alex avait tiré dans le genou de Collough.

« Il te reste un genou, indiqua Alex. Après, je vise dans la boîte vide qui te sert de tête.

-Putain mais t'es qui ? Espèce de flic pourri !

-Tu as raison : les flics ont des règles à suivre. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais flic. Alors ? Tu réponds à mes questions.

-Je n'en vends pas. C'est trop gros pour moi.

-Bien. Enfin on avance. Mais tu sais sûrement qui en vend.

-Non. »

Une deuxième détonation, un deuxième cri de douleur.

« Plus que la tête, fit Alex d'un ton presque joyeux.

-OK ! grimaça Collough. Putain t'es un malade. Dans les quartiers nord, y'a une certaine Cammy Dugger qui vend ce genre de marchandise. Il parait même qu'elle vend des choses bizarres à des gens bizarres.

-Peux-tu me définir bizarre ?

-J'en sais pas plus que ça. J'te le jure. Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est une histoire de yeux de serpent, de cornes de licornes, et même d'organes humains desséchés. J'ai pas tout compris.

-Hum, fit Alex. Très bien. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là.

-Tu vas me tuer ?

-Non, mais tu ne te souviendras de rien. »

Alex sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête de Collough. Un éclair blanc en surgit, pénétrant le crâne du revendeur d'arme. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide en une expression de béatitude. Alex n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il jeta l'arme dans la Tamise et s'en alla.

« J'ai appelé une ambulance pour lui, indiqua Fred. Et j'ai commencé les recherches sur cette Cammy Dugger. Elle est suspecté de pas mal de trafics. Que ça soit d'un côté comme de l'autre des deux mondes.

-Sorcière ?

-Oui, mais d'origine moldue. Son père était un trafiquant de drogue qui s'est fait tué par un concurrent d'après le rapport de police.

-Je me fiche de son passé. Tu sais où elle est ?

-Notre base de données confirme ce qu'a dit Collough. J'ai bien cru que tu allais le tuer.

-J'allais le faire, finit Alex. »

Les ambulanciers appelèrent la police pour leur signaler un blessé par balle. Les badauds se pressèrent contre le cordon de sécurité pour observé la scène. Certains furent déçus de ne pas voir de cadavres. L'arme fut retrouvée rapidement au fond de la Tamise mais lavée de tout indice.

« Alors ? questionna l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête aux ambulanciers.

-Une balle dans chaque genou, répondit un des ambulanciers. Il est en état de choc j'ai l'impression, il ne se souvient de rien et se demande même ce qu'il faisait là.

-Marvin Collough. Il fallait s'y attendre. Un imbécile pareil se faire tirer dessus avec sa propre marchandise. Ça ne me surprend même pas. Bien que là, on dirait plutôt un interrogatoire musclé. »

L'inspecteur se dirigeaé vers son coéquipier.

« Qui a appelé l'ambulance ? demanda-t-il.

-Mystère, répondit son coéquipier.

-Comment ça ? Les coordonnées et les appels sont toujours enregistrés pourtant.

-C'est vrai généralement mais là, les coordonnés sont absentes. Et l'appel c'est fait au moyen d'un message de localisation d'urgence. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. On aurait voulu laisser aucune trace, on ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

-On va attendre l'analyse toxycologique. Pour voir si l'amnésie de Collough ne serait pas dû à un de ces produits de lavage de cerveau. »

A quelques dizaines de mêtres de là, un homme habillé sobrement avait tout écouté depuis le début. Il s'éloigna sans attirer l'attention. Comme il était venu. Il rejoignit sa voiture et s'y enferma. Un écran s'alluma sur la face interne du pare-brise. L'écran demeura noir mais une voix se fit entendre.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que la DE est sur le coup, dit l'homme. Ce revendeur d'armes, Collough, il a été retrouvé avec une balle dans chaque genou et la mémoire effacée.

-Alors ces impies sont liés à tout ça.

-Il me reste d'autres voies à explorer. Je réussirais quand même.

-Je n'en doute pas. Que Dieu soit avec toi.

-Et avec vous, finit l'homme avant de couper la communication. »

* * *

[1] Section Action Intervention, pour plus de précisions : voir la série « Le Corbeau ».

[2] Section Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse, les « experts » des Chasseurs.


	31. VI Cammy Dugger

**CHAPITRE VI : CAMMY DUGGER**

Ariana savait qu'Alex ne l'appellerait pas. Il ne voulait pas encore comprendre qu'elle et lui faisait équipe. Elle avait beau se dire que pour le moment elle devait profiter de ses vacances en famille avec Sarah, elle ne pouvait pas se retirer les images de désolation de Diagon Alley. Le Ministre de la Magie avait fait part de sa profonde tristesse et un hommage serait rendu aux victimes de cet « accident » la nuit de Noël. Mais pour Ariana, rendre hommage aux victimes passaient par la découverte de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé et arrêter les coupables.

Ariana confia Sarah à Heather en disant avoir plein d'anciens camarades d'Hogwart à voir depuis le temps qu'elle était en Suisse. Dés qu'elle fut hors du domaine Potter, elle appela mentalement Fred.

« Ariana, tu devrais profiter de tes vacances, dit-il.

-Justement, je fais ce que je veux durant mes vacances, répliqua-t-elle. Dis-moi où se trouve Alex.

-Il est dans les quartiers nord de Londres. Il recherche une certaine Cammy Dugger, une revendeuse d'armes et de diverses autres choses.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-Pas étonnant, elle était quatre ans au dessus de toi à Hogwart.

-Je me souviens d'elle maintenant. Elle a été renvoyée durant sa dernière année pour avoir monter un réseau vendant de la poudre de rêve.

-Je vois que déjà à l'époque, elle trempait dans le trafic illégal. Elle fait ça des deux côtés maintenant.

-Et Alex pense qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec la bombe posée à Diagon Alley ?

-Il a interrogé un revendeur d'armes connu de nos services et celui-ci lui a donné le nom de Dugger. Elle apparait dans nos dossiers mais le nom de Collough arrivait en haut de liste. Il était du genre à vendre assez facilement ses collègues.

-Etait ? Tu veux dire qu'Alex l'a…

-Non, il lui a juste effacé la mémoire pour qu'il l'oublie. Mais je crains qu'il y soit allé un peu fort et qu'il ne puisse plus nous servir de source avant un moment.

-Il ne l'a pas torturé quand même ? questionna Ariana.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il soit du genre à aller jusque là ? fit Fred.

-Fred, tu connais Alex depuis plus longtemps que moi. Et c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur ce métier. Je connais sa façon de faire. Lors d'une de ses premières leçons, il m'a dit tout naturellement qu'il ne fallait jamais hésiter.

-Il n'a pas utilisé le Doloris, assura Fred après un temps de silence.

-Ce n'est pas la seule torture existante. Même pour un sorcier.

-Il lui a juste tiré une balle dans chaque genou.

-Je vois. Envois-moi sa position.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Essayer de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'avoir recours à la torture pour faire parler Dugger. »

Cammy Dugger courait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à transplaner. Mais une chose était sûre : elle avait peur. Elle s'était méfiée de cet homme qui l'avait abordée comme un simple client dés le départ. Plutôt pas mal mais sa façon de se déplacer était celle d'un professionnel du combat. Sa première pensée fut qu'il devait être un policier de la Brigade de Police Magique. Elle pensa même, au bout de quelques échanges de paroles, qu'il était trop bien pour n'être qu'un simple policier et devait appartenir à l'Unité d'Investigation Spéciale des Aurors. Mais pourquoi ses activités, illicites certes, auraient attirés l'attention des Aurors ? Leur spécialité demeurait la lutte contre la Magie Noire et ses utilisateurs. Avait-elle vendu des produits à des mages noirs ? Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était possible. Elle n'était pas très regardante sur sa clientèle.

Mais quand elle eut trop de soupçons sur l'identité de cet homme en noir, elle voulut prendre la fuite. Mais elle ne parvenait plus à transplaner. Elle en était réduite à courir. Heureusement pour elle, courir était un de ses points forts. Elle courait depuis toute petite. Même les quelques avantages que lui offraient sa condition de sorcière n'avait jamais retiré le plaisir qu'elle avait à courir. Ce policier ou auror, peu importe, sûrement pas habitué à ça ne pourrait la suivre.

Elle courait dans une ruelle déserte, passant les quelques carrefours sans ralentir. Heureusement, les voitures ne pouvaient s'aventurer ici, c'était trop étroit. Elle approchait d'un nouveau carrefour. Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin et se plia de douleur. Elle ne vit que fugacement le visage neutre de l'homme en noir. Ce dernier était arrivé ici avant elle, elle ignorait comment et l'avait attendue. Et quand elle était passée, il l'intercepta d'un coup de pied à l'estomac. Brutal mais efficace. Mais qui était-il ?

« Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait courir, dit-il en la tirant dans un coin discret. Maintenant, comme tu as l'air d'avoir deviné que je ne suis pas là pour t'acheter de la marchandise, tu vas répondre gentiment à mes questions. Et après, tu pourras partir.

-Je ne suis pas une balance, dit-elle avec hargne.

-Et bien tu vas en devenir une. De gré ou de force. Tu ne peux pas transplaner. Avant même de venir jusqu'à toi, j'ai lancé un sort anti-transplanage sur toi.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué, même pas ta baguette.

-Je me débrouille pas trop mal en informulation. Et puis, ma baguette était simplement dans ma poche.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne répondrais pas. Tu ne vas tout de même pas utiliser l'Imperium sur moi, c'est interdit. Et je sais que l'usage de la Légilimancie ou du véritaserum est réglementé pour les interrogatoires.

-Tu as raison. Du moins, ce serait vrai si j'étais un auror ou un policier. Mais je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Quoi ? fit-elle avec effroi.

-Ça peut être plus ou moins agréable. A toi de décider. Mais sache que je ne recule devant rien.

-C'est sûr, lança une voix derrière lui. »

Alex jeta une œillade comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en reconnaissant cette voix. Il soupira de lassitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne veux pas profiter de tes vacances ?

-Si, répondit Ariana. Mais il y a une enquête en cours et on fait équipe, que tu le veuilles ou non. Cammy Dugger, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Tu la connais ?

-De vu seulement. Elle était au dessus de moi à Hogwart.

-Potter ! s'exclama Dugger. Je me souviens de toi avec tes couettes de fille sage. Un vrai déguisement.

-C'est sûr, vu que je n'ai jamais été sage. Mais comparée à toi, je suis un ange. Bon, tu commençais à l'interroger, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! s'exclama Alex. Donc, je disais que tu allais parler, quelque soit le moyen que je devrais utiliser. Même si ça ne plait pas à certaine. C'est moi qui commande, finit-il en lançant un dernier regard noir à Ariana. »

Ariana comprit le message mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner. Dugger devait parler, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

« As-tu vendu une bombe militaire de type EX13 récemment ? demanda Alex.

-Une EX13, fit Dugger. C'est assez rare. Dur de s'en procurer, dur à refourguer. C'est une bombe de spécialiste.

-Je ne te demande pas son mode d'emploi ou les mille et une façons de la vendre. Je te demande si tu en as vendu. »

Alex avait sorti sa baguette. Ce simple geste inquiéta plus Ariana que Dugger. Ariana ne savait que trop bien de quoi Alex était capable avec une baguette.

« Alors, continua-t-il. J'attends.

-Tu comptes me faire quoi avec ta baguette ? lança Dugger.

-Tu as besoin d'une démonstration à ce que je vois. »

Ariana resta figée sur place. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse mal mais pas de cette façon. Elle avait plutôt pensé au Doloris. Mais pas à ça. Alex avait rendu l'extrémité de sa baguette incandescente et l'avait appuyé sur la joue de Dugger. Elle tenta de résister quelques instants mais elle avait fini par céder et se mit à hurler de douleur alors que sa chair fumait. La baguette d'Alex traça un trait sur sa joue. Quand il cessa, Ariana osa regarder. La brûlure était nette et encore fumante. La douleur persisterait durant des heures. Mais c'était surtout le morale de Dugger qui devait être atteint. Elle garderait une cicatrice durant longtemps, voir tout sa vie.

Ariana se réveilla de ce cauchemar. Elle tira Alex par le bras pour l'obliger à se relever et à lui faire face et le gifla violement.

« T'es complètement malade ! hurla-t-elle. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ! Tu l'as défigurée !

-Et alors ? fit Alex avec un tel calme qu'Ariana voulut lui donner une seconde gifle mais la main d'Alex l'arrêta, la fixant de ses yeux noirs et graves. Onze sorciers et deux gobelins.

-Quoi ?

-Je te rappelle juste le nombre de victimes de cet attentat. Et parmi elles, un garçon de huit ans. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ça avait été Sarah ?

-Je…

-Ce genre d'acte est parmi les pires qui soient. S'attaquer à des innocents qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, qui n'ont pas choisi de se battre. Des innocents qui avaient tous une famille qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils sont morts. Pour quel combat. Pour quelle idéologie. Dans quel but. Si tu peux oublier tout ça et continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, j'en suis heureux pour toi. Mais moi, je veux retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça, les faire payer et m'assurer qu'ils ne recommenceront plus. Je me fiche des moyens utilisés.

-Elle… elle n'a pas fait exploser cette bombe.

-Mais elle l'a sûrement vendue. C'est tout comme. Et même si ce n'est pas elle, combien d'armes ayant tuées des innocents, combien de drogues ayant empoisonnées des ignorants a-t-elle vendues ? »

Ariana regardait Alex avec tristesse. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'il disait était censé. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses méthodes, le crime commit par ceux qui avaient posé cette bombe demeurait bien plus horrible.

« Ne t'interpose plus, finit-il en la lâchant. »

Alex reprit sa place devant Dugger, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Dugger n'avait pas bougé. Et pourtant, aucun lien ne la retenait. Mais la seule présence d'Alex suffisait à l'écraser contre le mur où elle était adossée. Ariana devait reconnaître qu'il avait pris l'ascendant sur elle très rapidement. D'une certaine manière, même son intervention lui avait servi. Elle avait démontré qu'il était prêt à tout. Une pensé s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Ariana : y avait-il pensé quand elle était arrivée ?

« As-tu vendu une bombe EX13 ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix vaincue. Il y a trois jours.

-A qui ?

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Je ne lui ais pas demandé. Il m'a payé, c'est tout.

-Comment t'a-t-il payé ?

-En or sorcier.

-Pourquoi voulait-il une bombe moldue ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je vais avoir besoin de son signalement précis. Pense à lui, que je n'ai pas à chercher jusqu'au tréfonds de ton esprit. »

Alex pointa sa baguette sur le front de Dugger. La vue de l'artefact la fit frémir d'effroi. Craignant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, elle le laissa pénétrer son esprit sans aucune résistance. Une fois qu'il trouva l'information qu'il désirait, Alex se désintéressa d'elle et se tourna vers Ariana.

« Fred va avoir du boulot, dit-il simplement avec un sourire comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait durant les minutes précédentes était naturel. Je lui envois une copie mentale de l'image de l'acheteur. Pour le moment, stand by. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je te promets qu'on t'appellera dés que nous aurons les éléments qu'il nous faut pour continuer.

-Et elle ? questionna Ariana.

-Je vais lui effacer la mémoire pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de nous. »

Alex pointa une dernière fois sa baguette sur Dugger, générant un éclair blanc. Les yeux de Dugger se perdirent dans le vide. Ariana y reconnut les signes d'un sortilège d'amnésie.

« Et son visage ? continua-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas médicomage, répondit froidement Alex. Et j'en n'ai rien à faire.

-J'ai reçu ton image mentale Alex, dit Fred. La recherche est en cours mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Au fait, une autre lettre de Justin Potter a été interceptée.

-De mon frère ? Une autre ? Comment ça une autre ?

-Il a envoyé une lettre au Ministère suisse pour que Sarah te soi enlevée, expliqua Alex. Elle n'a pas passé nos filtres. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Mais vu que Fred a dit que c'était une nouvelle…

-Désolé, je n'y ais pas pensé, s'excusa Fred.

-Quel espèce d'enfoiré ! s'écria Ariana. Je vais finir par l'étriper.

-Et bien ! Et après tu dis de moi, sourit Alex. Et cette nouvelle lettre Fred ?

-Elle était adressée au Ministère français cette fois-ci, indiqua Fred.

-Laisse-moi deviné : c'est mon nom qui a activé le filtre.

-Tout à fait. Une demande de renseignement pour savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu te trouves à Londres.

-Je vois. Laissons-le se rendre ridicule. En espérant qu'il n'essaye pas d'aller plus loin.

-Il a demandé à ce que Sarah me soit enlevée, murmura Ariana. Il ne recule devant aucune bassesse. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots en rentrant à la maison.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée. Tu…

-Ça ne te regarde pas Alex ! cracha-t-elle. Là, c'est une affaire entre mon frère et moi.

-Comme tu le sens, conclut Alex. »

Alex s'éloigna et transplana. Ariana resta seule à contempler Cammy Dugger encore hébétée sur le sol. Cette vision lui fit oublier un peu sa colère contre Justin et lui rappela ce qui venait de se produire ici, dans cette ruelle.

« Il ne recule devant rien, pensa Ariana.

-Je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable, mais il a raison sur bien des points, dit Fred.

-Je sais. D'une certaine manière j'approuve le fait qu'il soit capable de tout pour résoudre une affaire. Mais je réprouve ce genre de méthode.

-Malheureusement, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et quoi qu'on en dise, la fin justifie toujours les moyens.

-Je comprends. C'est ça le pire. »


	32. VII Jamais

**CHAPITRE VII : JAMAIS**

En rentrant au manoir Potter, Ariana se dirigea directement vers son frère. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir devant les yeux furibonds de sa sœur, elle le prit au col et le plaqua contre la bibliothèque.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? hurla Ariana. Pour qui ?

-Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles, tenta de tempérer Justin.

-De la lettre que tu as envoyé au Ministère suisse pour demander à ce que Sarah me soit enlevée !

-Je t'avais prévenue. »

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Ariana le plia d'un coup de genou à l'abdomen. Elle le releva dans la foulée.

« Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole à partir de maintenant ! continua Ariana. Et ne t'approche plus de Sarah !

-Si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu vas devoir bientôt te séparer d'elle, dit Justin. Je peux changer ça.

-Je suis au courant car la lettre est arrivée sur le bureau de mon patron qui m'a prévenue et qui la détruite.

-Détruite ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était une demande officielle ! Je vais me plaindre !

-Tu ne feras rien ! Je pense sérieusement à adopter Sarah et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Et je te conseille même de ne rien tenté. Sinon, je le saurais et je t'apprendrais à vivre. C'est compris ?

-Si tu m'avais écouté et fais ce que je te disais…

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie. Comme dises les français, on choisit ses amis mais pas sa famille. Tu es mon frère, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. Plus jamais ! »

Ariana ne resta pas en présence de Justin plus longtemps et sortit. Charles et Juliet Potter, attirés par les premiers éclats de voix regardaient leur fils. Si Charles demeurait neutre, Juliet n'hésita à venir jusqu'à lui pour le gifler.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, dit-elle simplement avant de sortir. »

Charles resta silencieux à regarder son fils.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? questionna Justin.

-Un ton en dessous, répliqua Charles. Je suis quand même ton père. Tu me déçois beaucoup Justin. Faire ça à ta sœur et à Sarah.

-Je veux juste que notre famille soit la plus grande de l'Angleterre magique.

-Cela n'a jamais été l'ambition de notre famille, c'est juste la tienne. Je ne te soutiendrais plus en rien à partir de maintenant.

-Ton nom me suffit.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ignore une seule de tes actions au Ministère. Je suis au courant de tout. N'oublie pas que j'ai été à l'école et que j'ai travaillé durant quarante ans avec ton chef de département. Fini pour toi les privilèges liés à ton nom. Tu ne peux plus compter que sur toi-même pour monter les échelons de l'administration.

-Je suis déjà chargé de relation internationale.

-Tu n'as gardé cette place que grâce à mon appui, même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Et te connaissant, je pense que tu vas perdre cette place prochainement. Je n'aurais rien à faire. Et je te demande de quitter cette maison dans l'heure.

-Tu me vires moi qui ais tant apporté à cette famille et tu gardes Ariana qui n'a rien fait durant toute sa vie à part t'apporter des problèmes ? A l'école déjà elle a passé plus de temps en colle que Heather, moi et tous nos cousins réunis.

-C'est vrai. Mais elle ne m'a apporté que de la fierté malgré tout. Elle n'a jamais comploter pour arriver à ses fins ni ne s'est servie de sa famille pour ses ambitions. Et elle a accepté de s'occuper d'une petite orpheline. En ça, je suis fier d'elle.

-Je vois, tu as choisi.

-Je n'ai rien choisi. Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé. »

Ariana trouva Sarah avec Heather dans la salle de jeux. Sans explication, la jeune femme vint prendre la fillette dans ses bras. Bien qu'attendrie par cette scène, Heather ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Heather.

-Justin, répondit Ariana. Il a envoyé une lettre en Suisse pour qu'on m'enlève Sarah.

-Quel salaud ! s'exclama Heather. Désolé, fit-elle en souriant à Sarah. »

La fillette n'avait pas écouté Heather. Elle regardait Ariana d'un air inquiet.

« Je ne veux pas, dit Sarah. Je ne veux pas. Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas partir ailleurs.

-Je ne compte pas te laisser Sarah, rassura Ariana. Jamais.

-Jamais. Je veux jamais partir.

-Et la lettre de Justin ? questionna Heather.

-Mon patron l'a détruite, dit Ariana. Il sait que je ne voudrais jamais être séparée de Sarah.

-Vous avez dit toutes les deux « jamais », sourit Heather. J'ai l'impression que la famille s'agrandit. »

Ariana se plongea dans le regard de Sarah. La fillette lui sourit timidement. Elle baissa les yeux une seconde avant de relever la tête.

« Tu veux bien être ma maman ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ariana serra Sarah contre son cœur. Oui elle le voulait. Elle le voulait de tout son cœur.

Ariana resta encore un peu avec Sarah et Heather. Puis elle les laissa, disant qu'elle devait appeler quelqu'un. En sortant de la salle de jeux, elle tomba sur sa mère. Cette dernière prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée pour Justin, dit Juliet. Je…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute maman, assura Ariana. Ni celle de papa. Il est comme ça c'est tout.

-Donc, tu vas adopter Sarah ?

-Oui. Je ne prends pas cette décision sur un coup de tête. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps.

-Tu n'as rien à me justifier. Je suis heureuse que cette enfant entre dans notre famille. J'ai enfin une petite-fille. Je ne peux être qu'heureuse. Ton père va être fou de joie.

-Merci maman. »

Ariana s'isola dans sa chambre et activa son TOI en visiophone. Elle appela le bureau d'Hector Guillou et tomba sur sa secrétaire.

« Identification positive, dit la secrétaire. Bonjour agent Potter.

-Bonjour, salua Ariana. Est-ce que je pourrais parler au Patron ? Aucune urgence.

-Attendez un instant, je vais voir s'il peut prendre votre appel. »

Ariana attendit quelques secondes puis ce fut le visage du Patron qui apparut sur l'écran holographique.

« Potter, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Très bien et vous ?

-Ça va. Je suis désolé pour vos vacances. Chaldo m'a prévenu que vous enquêtez avec lui. Vous n'y êtes pas obligée.

-Je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer Patron.

-Je ne vous demande pas de m'expliquer.

-Je n'appelle pas pour ça. J'ai appris pour la lettre de mon frère. Je vous remercie de l'avoir interceptée et détruite.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas vous séparer de Sarah.

-C'est justement de ça que je voulais vous parler. J'ai parlé à Sarah de la possibilité de l'adopter l'autre jour et en apprenant ce qu'avait fait Justin, elle m'a dit ne pas vouloir me quitter. Elle veut que je l'adopte. Et je le veux aussi.

-J'ai pensé à cette éventualité, sourit le Patron. J'ai fait préparer les papiers juste après avoir détruit la lettre. Il n'y manque plus que votre signature. Je peux vous les faire envoyer si vous souhaitez conclure cette affaire au plus vite.

-S'il vous plait Patron. Et merci pour tout.

-De rien. Renvoyez-moi les papiers au plus vite s'il vous plait. »

Ariana se sentait plus légère. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle venait d'accepter une responsabilité supplémentaire. Un éclair bleu illumina sa chambre une seconde. Sur son lit venait de se matérialiser trois feuillets imprimés. Elle s'en saisit, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de les lire, elle faisait confiance au Patron. Elle n'avait qu'à ajouter la date et à signer plusieurs des pages de chaque feuillet. Elle le fit et s'assura de ne pas en avoir oublié une seule. Elle devait aussi remplir un encadré avec les coordonnées concernant la ou les personnes à qui confier l'enfant en cas de malheur. Ariana mit ses parents et fit apparaître Joshua comme parrain. Elle savait que son ami accepterait cette responsabilité avec plaisir. Pour la marraine, elle n'eut pas à réfléchir et elle inscrivit le nom de sa sœur. Heather en sauterait littéralement de joie.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en règle. La secrétaire du Patron passerait sûrement derrière et corrigerait les éventuelles erreurs mais ce n'était pas une raison. Une fois satisfaite, elle renvoya les feuillets en Suisse d'un coup de baguette.

Ariana aurait aimé passer la journée avec Sarah. Mais elle devait partir rejoindre Alex. Elle devait continuer cette enquête. Découvrir pourquoi quelqu'un avait posé une bombe à Diagon Alley. Elle partit pour Londres.

Joshua continuait à travailler. Julia se trouvait à la table d'à côté. Ils avaient beaucoup avancé durant les dernières semaines. Ils en étaient rendus à effectuer les premiers tests sur une prothèse de bras. Pour le moment, tout était normal dans les retours de signaux et les simulations de sensations. Restaient à tester la motricité. Pour cela, ils allaient se servir d'un capteur cérébral. La prothèse devait répondre à la moindre pensé avec un temps de réponse aussi court voir plus court que s'il s'agissait d'un bras naturel relié au système nerveux. Julia s'était proposé pour l'expérience.

« Je pense que c'est bon maintenant, les paramètres sont tous dans la courbe prévue, dit Julia. On peut faire le test de motricité.

-Allons-y alors, acquiesça Joshua. »

Julia plaça sur ses tempes une sorte de serre-tête. Un cable reliait cet appareil au bras artificiel. Joshua vérifia une dernière fois les données sur l'écran de contrôle.

« Tout est au vert, affirma-t-il. Tu peux y aller. »

Julia essaya de penser que ce bras artificiel était une partie d'elle-même. Elle pensa à juste bouger les doigts. Durant un long moment rien ne se passa.

« J'essaye de régler le calibrage de sensibilité des circuits, dit Joshua. Continue. »

Julia essaya encore plusieurs minutes et cessa. Elle retira le capteur cérébral avec dépit.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? questionna-t-elle.

-Les signaux étaient trop faibles pour être transités et agir, expliqua Joshua. Le récepteur a pris ça pour un signal parasite. Il faut diminué la résistance des matériaux de transmissions.

-On se sert déjà du meilleur supraconducteur existant. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire. Surtout qu'il ne faut pas que je force les pensés, il doit réagir comme un bras normal, sans plus de concentration que pour un mouvement naturel. »

Joshua et Julia réfléchirent silencieusement chacun de leur côté en regardant le bras artificiel comme si la solutions allait en surgir.

Joshua étudiait les données recueillies lors du test. Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Sinon, il ne pourrait atteindre l'étape suivante. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Et soudain, une idée traversa son esprit. Ça pouvait marcher. Il se leva et prit quelques nerfs artificiels non-utilisés. Il se précipita hors du laboratoire sans donner d'explication à Julia. Il la laissa seule à ses réflexions.

Le Patron entra dans le laboratoire où il trouva Julia plongée dans ses pensés en train de regarder le bras inerte.

« Vous êtes seule ? fit-il.

-Oh, Patron, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer, dit-elle. Vous disiez ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je disais : vous êtes seule ?

-Joshua est sorti précipitament tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je le verrais plus tard alors. J'avais un petit quelque chose à lui dire. »

Le Patron n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas vers la porte que Joshua la passa. Avec une boîte en verre dans la main.

« Je crois que j'ai réussi ! annonça-t-il.

-Réussi quoi ? demanda Julia.

-Attend, vérifions d'abord. Remplaçons un nerf par celui-ci. »

Le Patron resta à l'écart, jugeant qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les deux scientifiques mais il continua à les observer. Ils changèrent le nerf commandant la flexion de l'index. Julia coiffa de nouveau le capteur cérébral. Elle pensa à remuer l'index. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut une réussite. Elle le refit plusieurs fois pour être sûr.

« Ça marche ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça marche ! Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je me suis juste rappelé d'une chose : notre science c'est la technomagie. Alors je me suis demandé s'il n'y avait pas un moyen magique pour améliorer la conductivité. Et effectivement, il existe une potion qui permet d'améliorer les capacités conductrices de n'importe quel matériau : la potion porte-courant. Je me suis rendu au laboratoire de potions où j'ai pu distiller ma préparation et y tremper ce nerf. Les tests que j'ai fait ensuite étaient encourageants mais il fallait voir en utilisation réelle. Mais il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que le traitement soit définitif. Je crains que le trempage ne permette qu'un effet temporaire.

-Tu es formidable ! félicita Julia. On a fait un grand pas en avant aujourd'hui grâce à toi.

-Je me joins à elle pour vous féliciter Ollivander, dit le Patron.

-Patron ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.

-J'y suis habitué, sourit-il. Et puis, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je suis venu vous voir.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Joshua.

-Potter a décidé d'adopter Sarah.

-Oah !

-Et elle vous a désigné comme parrain de la jeune fille. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir.

-Ariana savait que j'accepterais. Mais j'aurais cru que vous lui auriez laissée m'en parler.

-J'ai surtout pensé que vous aimeriez acheter un cadeau de Noël pour votre filleule.

-Je comprends. Vous pensez vraiment à tout.

-J'ai une filleule moi aussi, expliqua le Patron.

-Mais au risque de vous décevoir, j'avais déjà acheté un cadeau pour Sarah.

-J'aurais dû y penser il est vrai. Désolé. Et bien, je vous laisse. »

Julia se tourna vers Joshua.

« Félicitations, fit-elle. Tu es content d'être parrain j'espère ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Joshua. Cette histoire de cadeau me rappelle que Noël approche.

-On devrait peut-être s'arrêter là et reprendre le vingt-six.

-Nous ne sommes que le vingt-deux. Je pensais rentrer en Angleterre que le vingt-quatre. Et je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras pas de travailler. Donc je reste jusqu'à demain.

-Merci. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je pense que ça ira.

-Oui. Surtout que j'ai rendez-vous.

-Oh ! Avec Mei-Ling ?

-Juste une sortie ciné. Rien d'autre. Ne va pas croire des choses.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, sourit Julia d'un air suspicieux. Mais ce matin, à la caféteria, j'étais assise à la table derrière elle. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait acheté une belle robe pour la soirée du réveillon qu'elle passe avec un certain chercheur en technomagie et sa famille.

-Ah, rougit Joshua. C'est juste que… qu'elle était seule pour le réveillon donc je lui ai proposé de venir.

-Et pour la Saint-Sylvestre ? Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ? Dîner en tête à tête ?

-Euh… il faut que j'y aille.

-Je crois que j'ai touché juste, rit Julia. »


	33. VIII London Underground

**CHAPITRE VIII : LONDON UNDERGROUND**

Alex avait donné à Ariana le nom et l'adresse de l'hôtel où il était descendu. C'était un de ses hôtels de gamme moyenne. Idéal pour rester discret. L'agent d'accueil était au courant qu'elle devait venir et lui indiqua la chambre de Chaldo, non sans un petit sourire entendu. Ariana fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle sonna à la porte qu'Alex ouvrit immédiatement. Il était prêt à partir.

« On attend plus que les infos de Fred, dit-il. Ça ne doit pas être facile à trouver pour qu'il mette autant de temps.

-Je vois, fit-elle.

-Tu as parlé à ton frère ? questionna Alex.

-Oui. Et j'ai décidé de couper les ponts avec lui définitivement. J'ai aussi appelé le Patron pour lui dire que je voulais adopter Sarah. Il m'a tout de suite envoyée les papiers. Il avait déjà tout prévu.

-Comme d'habitude. Le Patron a souvent plusieurs coups d'avance. Je pense qu'il doit être un redoutable joueur d'échec ou de go[1]. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête.

-Non, j'y avais déjà pensé. Mais c'est vrai que depuis que j'ai revu Justin, j'y ai réfléchi plus sérieusement. J'en ai parlé à Sarah aussi. Je n'aurais pas signé les papiers si elle ne l'avait pas voulu elle aussi.

-Alors je te félicite. Comment ont réagi tes parents ?

-Ils sont très heureux de compter un membre de plus dans notre famille. Sarah sera leur première petite-fille. Je n'ai pas encore dit à ma sœur que je l'avais choisie comme marraine. La connaissant, elle va exploser de joie.

-C'est la saison des explosions j'ai l'impression. »

Ariana avait toujours du mal avec l'humour cynique d'Alex. Elle se demandait souvent comment il pouvait rire d'un acte aussi atroce. Elle devrait plutôt dire sourire car jamais elle ne l'avait entendu rire. Elle tendit l'esprit en même temps que lui, Fred les appelait enfin.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, s'excusa l'analyste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda immédiatement Alex.

-Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Ce visage ne correspond à rien dans aucune administration, qu'elle soit magique ou non. J'ai été obligé de lancer une recherche globale en me servant des réseaux de surveillance. »

Ariana avait appris que dans le monde moldu, tout le monde était photographié ou filmé plusieurs fois par semaines voir par jour. Tout ça par l'effet de l'existence de réseaux de surveillance présents partout, qu'ils appartiennent à des antennes publiques ou à des entreprises privées. Ces réseaux permettaient de tracer une personne assez facilement. Surtout pour les services secrets de l'ONS qui avaient accès à quasiment l'ensemble des systèmes de surveillance de la Terre, de Mars, de la Lune et des Colonies flottantes.

« Le jour de l'attentat, nous avons de la chance qu'il ait rejoint le Chaudron Baveur en passant par le côté moldu, continua Fred. J'ai remonté sa piste en sens inverse. Je n'ai pas à proprement parlé d'adresse mais il semble qu'il soit passé par l'ancien réseau du métro londonien. D'ailleurs, à peine une heure après l'explosion, il y est revenu. Je vous envois sa dernière position connue. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, le satellite n'était pas positionné comme il le fallait pour observer cette zone à ce moment là.

-On se contentera de ce que tu as trouvé, dit Alex. De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix. A plus tard. Allons-y. »

Ariana et Alex se retrouvèrent dans une zone relativement abandonnée de Londres. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement l'entrée de l'ancienne station de métro. Plusieurs sans-abris occupaient la place. Ariana et Alex allèrent les voir tous les uns après les autres, à la fois pour s'assurer que celui qu'ils recherchaient n'était pas l'un d'eux, et pour les interroger. Mais rien, aucun d'eux n'avait quelque chose à dire ou ne souhaitait parler.

« Ils ne savent rien, décréta Alex. Notre homme a dû réussir à passer sans être remarqué.

-Tu ne veux pas les torturer pour savoir s'ils n'ont pas menti ? demanda Ariana avec ironie.

-Pas la peine, j'ai utilisé la Légilimancie sur eux en les interrogeant. »

Ariana remarqua la main d'Alex dans sa poche. Elle n'avait rien vu. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la maîtrise de la Magie et en particulier de l'informulation d'Alex.

« On va devoir s'enfoncer dans le métro, dit Alex. Fred, tu nous suis avec nos balises. On garde le contact.

-Pas de problème, assura Fred.

-Ariana, je peux très bien continuer seul. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles retourner auprès de Sarah et de ta famille.

-Allons-y, fit-elle avec détermination. »

Le tunnel était long, sombre et humide. Cela faisait des heures qu'Ariana et Alex y marchaient sans savoir où il allait les mener et sur qui ils allaient tomber. Alex finit par s'arrêter, le visage sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ariana.

-Nous sommes suivis, dit-il. »

Ariana et Alex sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à s'en servir. Ils se mirent à couvert, chacun d'un côté du tunnel. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette marchant dans leur direction se dessina dans les ténèbres. Cette personne semblait hésitante, ce qui était normal en marchant dans le noir sans être équipé de lunettes à intensification de lumière comme l'étaient Ariana et Alex.

Lorsque l'individu fut assez près, Ariana lui bondit dessus sans même prendre la peine de regarder son visage. Elle ne vit que la baguette qu'il tenait à la main tourner vers elle. Ariana désarma son adversaire sans difficulté d'une clé de poignet et le projeta au dessus de son épaule pour le menacer de sa baguette alors qu'il se trouvait au sol. Elle s'arrêta en le reconnaissant.

« Justin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua Justin avec morgue.

-Alex, c'est Justin, indiqua Ariana par la pensée. Alex ? »

Mais Alex ne répondit pas. Il ne se trouvait plus là où il aurait dû être. Ariana le chercha du regard. C'est alors qu'elle perçut une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna d'un coup en tentant un coup de pied en revers, mais cette nouvelle personne esquiva sans difficulté et contre-attaqua en repoussant Ariana au dessus de Justin, la faisant basculer au sol.

Ariana allait pointer sa baguette quand la voix d'Alex se fit entendre :

« Arrête-toi là. Ça faisait longtemps. Ça va Ariana ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en se relevant. C'est qui lui ?

-Une vieille connaissance. Quand je t'ai dit que nous étions suivis, je ne parlais pas de ton frère que j'avais déjà repéré depuis notre entrée dans le métro. Je parlais de lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé Justin nous suivre ?

-Parce qu'il est incompétent de toute manière. Il ne nous aurait pas gêné. Par contre, lui c'est autre chose. Comme je l'ai dit, ça faisait longtemps, Christianus. »

La silhouette entra dans la lumière filtrant en travers d'une vieille bouche d'aération. C'était un homme, la trentaine passé, les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus. Il était habillé sobrement.

« Alexandre, dit-il avec un accent des pays de l'est. Je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu tes méthodes en retrouvant Collough et Dugger. Tu ne les as pas ratés. J'ai appris pour ton frère, je suis désolé. C'est ta nouvelle coéquipière, Ariana Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es venu pour que je fasse les présentations ?

-On pourrait commencer par ça. Entre gens civilisés.

-Certes. Christianus, voici Ariana Potter. Ariana, je te présente Christianus Féndès, un agent des Services Secrets Pontificaux.

-Pontificaux ? s'exclama Ariana.

-Le Vatican. L'un des états ne siégeant pas à l'ONS et encore moins à la CIMS. Vu qu'ils continuent à mener une sorte d'Inquisition secrète.

-Mais l'Inquisition est terminée depuis des siècles !

-Il existe une branche dure au Vatican qui continue de vouloir débarrasser le monde des Sorciers et de toutes Créatures Magiques. La section des Services Secrets Pontificaux à laquelle appartient Christianus travaille pour cette branche. Même s'ils ont tendance à le nier.

-Toujours cette vieille rengaine disant que nous nous trompons et que les Sorciers ne sont pas la progéniture du Malin, dit Christianus. Si notre combat continu à travers les siècles, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-Oui, c'est ça. Dis-moi ce que tu fais là.

-Nous savons pour l'attentat de Diagon Alley. Je dois évaluer le risque de ce nouveau groupe.

-Quel groupe ? questionna Ariana.

-Si des combattants se lèvent contre l'existence contre-nature du Monde de la Magie, nous devons savoir s'ils vont le faire comme il faut, sans blessé de population civile innocente.

-C'est trop tard, fit Ariana. Ils ont tué des innocents.

-Ariana, quand Christianus parle d'innocents, il ne pense pas à des sorciers ou des gobelins, précisa Alex. Il ne pense qu'aux moldus. »

Ariana eut tout de suite une envie de faire regretter ces pensés à cette homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Elle ne comprenait pas, comment Alex pouvait-il rester si calme avec lui ?

« Ce sont tes ordres à la base Christianus, continua Alex. Mais que penses-tu du déroulement de l'enquête pour le moment ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Christianus. Ceux qui ont posé cette bombe ont sûrement un autre but. Mais temps que je n'en suis pas totalement certain, je dois continuer ma mission. Pour le moment, nous avons un chemin commun à suivre. Je te propose une trêve jusqu'à ce que nous sachions de quoi il retourne.

-Ça me va, accorda Alex en rangeant sa baguette. Ariana, occupe-toi de ton frère, il nous accompagne aussi. On lui effacera la mémoire plus tard. »

Ariana avait presque oublié Justin qui s'était relevé et avait suivi toute la discussion. Elle ramassa sa baguette mais ne la lui rendit pas.

« Je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec toi, dit-elle. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici. Je te le dis tout net : je ne compte rien t'expliquer. Ne pose aucune question sinon je te rends muet jusqu'à ce qu'on ressorte d'ici. Maintenant suis-nous en silence. »

Justin parut ulcéré mais ne répliqua pas. Il avait une chance de comprendre dans quoi sa sœur était impliquée.

Ariana observait le comportement d'Alex vis-à-vis de Christianus. Si elle avait bien compris, les Services Secrets Pontificaux et la DE étaient ennemis. Et pourtant, en les voyants, on aurait dit plutôt deux personnes se respectant comme deux connaissances ne s'étant pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle isola un canal de communication pour appeler Fred par la pensée.

« Fred, c'est qui ce type ? questionna-t-elle.

-Christianus et Alex se sont souvent retrouvés opposés dans diverses missions, raconta Fred. Mais avec le temps et les escarmouches, ils ont appris à se connaître. Ils se respectent mutuellement. Je pense même que, dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient été amis.

-Mais il a des idées bien arrêtées sur le Monde de la Magie.

-J'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était pas totalement vrai concernant Christianus. Il n'a pas une opinion aussi tranchée que ses chefs. Mais il ne peut pas vraiment l'exprimer et comme il se retrouve dans une partie des convictions de ses chefs, il continue avec eux. Si les choses évolue, je pense qu'il changerait de camp. Pour le moment, il se contente de suivre les ordres.

-Et le Vatican ? Quelle est sa tactique vis-à-vis du Monde de la Magie ?

-L'attentisme. Ils attendent le moment propice pour révéler au monde l'existence de la Magie sous un jour maléfique. De sorte de provoquer une guerre totale entre les deux mondes. Tout ça pour que la Magie disparaisse.

-C'est horrible !

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous chargeons de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Pour le Vatican, l'existence même de la Magie est une insulte à leur dieu. Ils n'accepteront sûrement jamais le fait que sans la Magie, la Vie ne serait jamais apparue sur Terre. Ce qu'il juge contre-nature est la nature elle-même. »

Ariana comprenait le principe. Elle avait quelques notions en Histoire Moldue. Elle savait que depuis que le Christianisme avait réussi à s'imposer comme religion dominante en Europe, l'Eglise n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir contrôlé les populations par l'ignorance, la superstition et la terreur. L'apogée de l'horreur fut l'Inquisition qui prit pour cible les Sorciers. C'est à cette époque que le Code du Secret Magique fut promulgué et que le Monde de la Magie disparut de la mémoire des peuples. Il semblait qu'aucune réunification entre les deux mondes ne soit possible. A moins que l'alerte noire ne soit décrétée par la CIMS. Ce niveau absolu dans les échelons d'alerte de la CIMS et tous les gouvernements magiques membres aurait pour effet la levée du Code du Secret Magique.

Le quatuor improvisé continua son exploration des tunnels de l'ancien métro. Christianus et Alex s'arrêtèrent presque d'un même mouvement devant un panneau en bois semblant boucher un tunnel perpendiculaire.

« Ce panneau a été bougé récemment, renseigna Christianus.

-On va aller voir, décréta Alex en sortant sa baguette. »

D'un geste, il déplaça le panneau de bois qui visiblement était prévu pour ça. Mais au lieu de s'engouffrer dans ce nouveau tunnel, Christianus et Alex restèrent immobile. Chacun d'eux regardaient dans une direction différente. Ariana reconnut le regard d'Alex et ne fut pas surprise de retrouver cette même expression chez Christianus : ils avaient repéré quelque chose que seule leur expérience pouvait déceler. Ariana sortit sa baguette à son tour alors que l'agent du Vatican sortit une arme à feu.

« Ils savent se cacher et attendre, dit Christianus. Ils ont attendu d'être sûrs qu'on ait bien repéré cette entrée avant de bouger.

-Reste à savoir qui ils sont, dit Alex. Ariana, tu ne fais rien tant que je ne te l'ais pas ordonnée.

-All Right, acquiesça Ariana pas très rassurée malgré le calme qu'elle affichait. »

A côté d'Ariana, Justin ne comprenait pas mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui. Il vit une ombre se déplacé et prit peur.

« Ariana ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! s'écria-t-il. »

Ariana se tourna dans la direction de son frère. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir des silhouettes sombres se jeter sur elle et son frère qu'il était déjà plaqué au sol. Ariana parvint à éviter son assaillant et leva sa baguette menaçante.

Ils étaient encerclés par une dizaine d'individus. Justin était hors de combat. La situation s'était compliquée en quelques secondes à peine.

* * *

[1] Jeu de stratégie d'origine chinoise vieux de plus de cinq milles ans.


	34. IX Le Triumvirat

**CHAPITRE IX : LE TRIUMVIRAT**

Ariana se souvenait des entrainements avec Alex et de ses conseils : toujours rester calme en toute circonstance. Son regard passait d'un homme à l'autre. Elle put analyser la situation précisément. Ils étaient encerclés par huit hommes tous habillés de tenues sombres semblables à des capes, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes équipées de bonnettes. Certains tenaient des baguettes visiblement assez vieilles. D'autres étaient armés de vieilles armes à feu moldues. Ariana en identifia datant de plus d'un siècle. Et il y en avait, équipés seulement d'armes blanches voir désarmés. Deux tenaient en respect Justin qui ne bougeait plus, plaqué au sol. Ariana croisa son regard plein de haine à son égard. A tous les coups, il pensait qu'elle était fautive.

Alex se décida à essayer de communiquer avec ces hommes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Alex.

-Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions, lança un des hommes les encerclant. Nous, par contre, nous le pouvons. Et je vous retourne votre question.

-Je m'appelle Alexandre Chaldo. Voici Christianus Féndès et Ariana Potter. Et l'espèce de chose qui est au sol, c'est Justin Potter.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla Justin. Vous allez le regretter ! J'appartiens au Ministère de la Magie !

-Silencio, lança Ariana. »

Le sortilège fit taire Justin qui continuait à ouvrir la bouche avec hargne. Les encapés furent abasourdis par ce geste mais se reprirent assez vite en avançant d'un demi-pas pour intimer à Ariana de ne plus rien faire.

« J'aurais dû faire ça dés le début, fit-elle.

-Surtout qu'il disait que des conneries, acquiesça Alex. Ce Justin travaille pour le Ministère comme il vous l'a dit. Mais il n'a rien à voir avec nous. Il nous a suivis sans notre accord.

-Le Ministère de la Magie, dit celui qui devait être le chef. Nous allons devoir vous tuer. Personne ne doit savoir où nous nous trouvons.

-Pourquoi ça ? Qui êtes-vous ? La bombe de Diagon Alley était votre œuvre ?

-J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Je ne sais qu'une chose, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Mais comme vous êtes venu jusque là, vous ne pouvez repartir. Tuez-les. »

Tout se passa très vite. Le chef pointa son pistolet sur Alex. Ce dernier bondit les deux pieds en avant, écartant l'arme de son pied droit et venant percuter la mâchoire de son pied gauche. Il enchaîna en stupefixant un des hommes tenant en respect Justin et frappa un autre d'un coup de pied retourné circulaire au crâne. Christianus tira le premier, détruisant la baguette du plus proche agresseur avant que celui-ci ne l'abaisse. Il entra immédiatement au contact, le pliant d'un coup de coude au creux de l'estomac. Il bondit au dessus de lui, s'en servant comme appui pour venir frapper un autre d'un coup de pied en pleine face. Ariana stupefixa le second des hommes s'en prenant à son frère. Elle para un coup de poing d'un autre et contre-attaqua d'un coup de pied à l'estomac. Sans reposer sa jambe, elle la tendit immédiatement sur sa droite, percutant la mâchoire du dernier. En faisant revenir son pied, elle faucha le second qui s'assomma au sol. Elle pétrifia le dernier d'un coup de baguette.

Justin se releva. Il n'en revenait pas que sa sœur soit devenue si forte. Malgré tout, il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé, agitant ses bras de manière grotesque. Il était toujours sous le coup du sortilège de silence de sa sœur. Ariana comprit qu'il exigeait qu'elle lève son maléfice et qu'elle lui rende sa baguette. Pour toute réponse, elle lui imposa un bloque-jambes qui le fit tomber lourdement sur son séant.

« Attend là bien gentiment, ordonna-t-elle. »

Alex eut un léger sourire en coin à cette scène mais il se détourna pour se porter près du chef du groupe. Il le réveilla d'un Enervatum et le maintint sous la menace de sa baguette.

« Maintenant, vous allez peut-être répondre à nos questions, dit Alex. Qui êtes-vous ? Et avez-vous le moindre lien avec la bombe qui a explosé à Diagon Alley ?

-Diagon Alley, une des rues secrètes de la Surface, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai entendu parler par les anciens. Mais aucun de nous n'y est allé depuis des décennies. Nous ne sortons jamais d'ici.

-L'Underground, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous connaissez.

-C'est quoi l'Underground ? demanda Ariana.

-Une légende urbaine vieille de presque quatre cents ans, répondit Alex. Une cité dans le sous-sol de Londres. Elle porte différents noms : l'Underground, la Cité Cachée, la Cité des Ténèbres,… Ainsi elle existe vraiment.

-Reste à savoir quel est le lien entre l'attentat et cette Cité des Ténèbres, fit remarquer Christianus.

-Je viens de vous dire qu'aucun habitant de l'Underground n'est allé à la Surface depuis des décennies, rappela le chef.

-Il faut que nous en apprenions plus. Vous avez un chef, une autorité avec qui nous pourrions parler.

-Je ne peux pas vous emmener. Vous êtes du Ministère de la Magie.

-Non, pas du tout. Nous agissons à un autre niveau, bien plus élevé. Christianus Féndès travaille pour le Vatican. Je le connais, si vous voulez qu'il jure de ne rien dire et que vous ne représentez aucun risque, il ne dira rien. Ariana et moi travaillons pour une division secrète de l'ONS, l'Organisation des…

-Des Nations Solaires, je sais. Mon père est arrivé à l'Underground il y a quarante ans. Il connait et m'en a parlé.

-Notre division fait le lien entre les deux mondes. Quand à Justin Potter, je me chargerais personnellement de lui effacer la mémoire. Etant donné qu'il n'est pas censé être au courant de notre existence. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne devrait pas être là.

-Quelle garantie avons-nous que vous ne direz rien sur nous ?

-Aucune, mais nous sommes des gens qui avons l'habitude des secrets. »

Le chef regarda attentivement Alex, comme s'il souhaitait déceler la moindre trace de mensonge dans ses traits.

« Au moindre doute, vous mourrez, finit-il par dire.

-Ça me va, acquiesça Alex. On les réveille. Et débloque les jambes de Justin. Mais pas sa langue. »

Ariana s'exécuta. Dés qu'il fut libéré du bloque-jambes, Justin voulut se jeter sur sa sœur mais elle pointa sa baguette sur son front et le toisa d'un regard sans faille.

« Donne-moi une seule raison, fit-elle. »

Justin se recula sans demander son reste. Ariana se mit à réveiller les gardes autour d'elle.

Une fois ça fait, les quatre surfaciens suivirent une équipe de trois gardes dirigées par le chef dans le tunnel qu'Alex avait ouvert précédemment. Le boyau faisait une centaine de mètres. Il débouchait sur une grande cave illuminée par des sphères lumineuses. La cave devait faire dans les dix kilomètres carré. Ariana et les autres furent impressionnés, devant eux se découvrait une véritable petite ville avec ses maisons, ses rues et même son église dont le clocher était l'édifice le plus haut, frôlant le plafond de l'immense cave. Ils descendirent dans la rue. Les habitants de l'Underground les dévisageaient. Certains les toisaient avec défi, d'autres semblaient effrayés par leur présence. Des enfants cessèrent de jouer pour regarder ces nouveaux visages. Ariana fut impressionnée par la pâleur des gens résidant ici-bas. L'absence de soleil était flagrante sur eux. Elle pensa tristement que ces enfants ne devaient même pas savoir ce qu'étaient le soleil et le ciel.

Le chef de la garde les emmena jusqu'au centre de la cité. En passant devant l'église, Ariana remarqua que Christianus se signa. Elle avait appris à reconnaître les différents signes religieux durant sa formation à la DE. Elle regarda autour d'elle sur cette place centrale et remarqua aussi un minaret indiquant l'emplacement d'une mosquée et une synagogue. Elle vit même un temple hindouiste. Un véritable centre-ville œcuménique. Et en face de ce groupement d'édifices religieux, se trouvait ce qui faisait office d'assemblée des habitants de l'Underground.

Le chef leur demanda de patienter un moment. Il disparut derrière une porte durant dix minutes. Lorsqu'il revint les chercher, il les invita à entrer. Les trois surfaciens se retrouvèrent face à un Triumvirat d'individus âgés d'au moins soixante ans chacun, deux hommes et une femme. La femme était visiblement d'origine indienne, un point violet marquait son front. Un des deux hommes avait le teint noir et les cheveux poivre et sel. Le dernier, visiblement le plus ancien, ne gardait que quelques rares cheveux blancs semblant pouvoir tomber en poussière à n'importe quel moment. Ses yeux bleus délavés ne lui permettaient plus de voir clair.

« Nous n'avons pas eu de nouveaux arrivants depuis longtemps maintenant, dit le plus ancien d'une voix essoufflée.

-Nous ne restons pas, fit Alex. Nous ne sommes là que pour les besoins d'une enquête.

-Malheureusement pour vous, nous avons une règle ici : quiconque vient jusqu'à nous doit soit rester, soit mourir.

-Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de nous empêcher de partir après que nous en ayons fini ici. D'ailleurs, nous vous jurons d'ores et déjà que nous garderons le secret de l'existence et de la localisation de cet endroit. Ceci étant, je suppose que votre garde en chef vous l'a déjà dit : nous sommes des agents de l'ONS et du Vatican. Il n'y a que cet homme qui n'est rien, fit-il en désignant Justin. Nous comptons lui effacer la mémoire une fois de retour en surface. Nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur un attentat qui a eu lieu dans un des lieux magiques de Londres. La piste nous a menés jusqu'ici. Avez-vous des éléments séditieux envers la surface ici ?

-Les seuls qui se souviennent de la surface sont ceux qui y ont vécu avant. Avec le temps, ils ont cessé de penser aux raisons qui les ont obligés à venir se réfugier ici. Leurs enfants ne connaissent rien de la surface si ce n'est ce que leurs parents leur ont raconté. Personne ici n'a de haine envers la surface. Nous avons choisi de nous en tenir éloigné, c'est tout. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à commettre un attentat.

-C'est logique, acquiesça Alex.

-Personnellement, je voudrais savoir pour quelles raisons en êtes-vous venu à vivre sous terre ? questionna Christianus.

-Les premiers habitants de cette cité sont arrivés il y a presque cinq siècles, raconta l'homme noir. Il y a eu une guerre chez les moldus comme vous dîtes vous autres sorciers. Une guerre terrible. Londres était bombardée. Pour se protéger des bombes, certains habitants se réfugièrent dans les tunnels du métro et dans les égouts. Certains ne retrouvèrent jamais la sortie et se retrouvèrent ici. Ils s'organisèrent et fondèrent leur cité. Plusieurs décennies après, une autre guerre obligea d'autres gens à venir ici. Cette fois-ci, c'était au sein de la population sorcière que se déroulait le conflit. En arrivant ici, les réfugiés racontèrent que même le Ministère censé les protéger était devenu leur ennemi. Certains ne croyaient pas en le seul espoir qu'on leur avait présenté : un jeune homme seul face au plus terrible mage noir de l'Histoire sorcière. Au cours des siècles suivants, des gens sont venus, soit par hasard, soit par volonté de fuir la surface. Mais ici, on ne demande jamais la raison. Les gens en parlent s'ils veulent.

-Si vous le permettez, nous voudrions parcourir la cité et interroger les habitants, demanda Alex.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, reprit l'ancien. Vous ne quitterez jamais cet endroit maintenant.

-Pour le moment, nous ne souhaitons pas repartir. Mais nous partirons, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas très bien, dit la femme. Les gens vivant ici ne veulent pas voir des habitants de la surface modifier leur façon de vivre. C'est pourquoi le secret de cette cité doit demeurer.

-Je vous comprends très bien et je vous répète qu'avec nous, votre secret sera gardé. Nous sommes habitués aux secrets. Nous ne resterons que le temps nécessaire pour notre enquête.

-Je tiens à vous préciser qu'ici, le transplanage et les portoloins ne fonctionnent pas, précisa l'ancien.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Et je vais vous avouer quelque chose avant que nous allions visiter la cité : nous sommes tous les trois équipés de moyens de transmissions et de localisations implantés dans nos corps. En clair, nos organisations respectives savent très bien où nous sommes et n'ont rien raté de nos discussions. »

A cette annonce, le Triumvirat et le garde blêmirent. Ariana connaissait assez Alex pour savoir qu'il trouvait la situation à son goût. Il prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler les gens dans l'intérêt de la mission. Le principe était condamnable, mais Ariana avait compris dés le début que la fin justifiait souvent les moyens. Et dans ce cas, il en allait de la sécurité de la population civile innocente de la Surface, mais également peut-être de celle de la Cité des Ténèbres.

Alex salua le Triumvirat avant de sortir, suivit par Christianus et Ariana.

« Tu leur as foutu les jetons, dit Ariana.

-Il le fallait, assura Alex. Comme ça, ils nous surveillerons mais nous serons tout de même libre de nos mouvements.

-Tu as quand même menti, dit Christianus. Je sais pertinement que Fred a brouillé mes liaisons. Mes supérieurs au Vatican ne sont au courant de rien.

-Si ton dieu existe, il me pardonnera d'avoir voulu protéger des innocents.

-Ce n'est pas encore prouvé qu'ils sont innocents.

-Ouais, acquiesça Alex. Alors on va juste appliquer la présomption d'innocence. Je sais que c'est une notion que l'Inquisition ne connait pas vraiment mais tu devrais essayer.

-Toujours cette vieille rengaine. Je te l'ai déjà dit : l'Inquisition n'existe plus. »

Alex n'ajouta rien si ce n'est son habituel sourire cynique et ils partirent à la découverte de la Cité des Ténèbres.


	35. X La Cité des Ténèbres

**CHAPITRE X : LA CITE DES TENEBRES**

Les travaux de Joshua et Julia continuaient d'avancer. Ils cherchaient à rendre définitif le traitement par la potion porte-courant dont Joshua avait eu l'idée de se servir pour améliorer la conductivité des nerfs artificiels. Mais de nouveau, ils piétinaient. Julia savait que le chemin serait long et ardu. Elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle voulait revoir son frère marcher et s'exprimer. Une chose était tout de même encourageante, les réactions des membres artificiels avec les nerfs traités dépassaient les espérances. Selon les estimations de l'ordinateur, le traitement n'avait une durée de vie que de quelques jours.

Julia jeta une œillade à son collègue. Il était concentré, des plis marquants son front. Il agitait sa baguette dans le vide sans gestuelle particulière. Malgré l'ordinateur qui lui avait été alloué et dont il avait appris à se servir de manière optimale très rapidement, il griffonnait de sa main gauche sur une feuille de papier. Parfois, sa main s'accélérait pour écrire quelques mots quand un éclair traversait ses yeux. Julia était curieuse de savoir quel cheminement prenait sa réflexion mais avec son idée de la potion porte-courant, elle avait compris qu'il était du genre à s'isoler totalement pour trouver une idée et la mettre en œuvre.

Les heures passèrent. Il était temps de faire une pause pour déjeuner. Julia ferma les yeux en se laissant aller sur le dossier de son siège, étirant ses muscles endoloris par les heures d'immobilité. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire un tour à la salle de sport le soir même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait un tao[1], frapper dans un sac ou faire un petit combat d'entrainement. Joshua était toujours dans sa réflexion. Julia sourit en se demandant combien de temps il pouvait continuer ainsi sans s'arrêter. Un record pourrait être établi.

Julia se leva et posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule de son collègue pour le sortir de sa réflexion le plus doucement possible. Joshua eut un léger soubresaut et tourna les yeux vers Julia.

« Si on allait manger, fit-elle.

-Il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner ! s'exclama Joshua en regardant sa montre. J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions.

-J'ai vu, rit Julia. J'ai l'impression que si on ne t'arrête pas, tu peux oublier de te sustenter sans même le remarquer.

-Je ne saurais te le dire. A Hogwart, Ariana s'arrangeait toujours pour me déranger quand je voulais travailler. »

Les deux scientifiques discutèrent de leurs avancés sur le chemin de la cafétéria. Julia exprima sa déception de ne pas avoir encore trouvé de solution concernant le traitement des nerfs artificiels. Joshua lui avoua n'avoir rien encore trouvé de concret mais quelques idées non-abouti germaient ça et là dans son esprit. Il ne préférait pas encore en parler. Julia comprit qu'il ne voulait pas ajouter à sa déception et elle apprécia l'attention.

Une fois assis à table, une voix timide interpela Joshua. Mei-Lin Zhao vint vers eux en souriant à Joshua, son plateau à la main.

« Bonjour Joshua, fit-elle. Bonjour docteur Chaldo.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Zhao, répondit Julia. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Pas le moins du monde. Venez. »

Mei-Lin s'assit à côté de Joshua.

« Et je pense que vous pouvez oublier le « docteur Chaldo », dit Julia. Appelez-moi Julia tout simplement.

-Alors appelez-moi Mei-Lin, accepta la chinoise.

-Comment s'est passé ta matinée ? questionna Joshua. »

Julia ne put s'empêcher le tutoiement. Leur relation avait donc évolué.

« Rien de spécial, répondit Mei-Lin. Tu sais aux archives, il ne se passe jamais rien de mirobolant. Et toi, ou plutôt vous, vos recherches avancent. J'ignore sur quoi vous bossez mais ça à l'air important.

-Ça l'ait, acquiesça Julia. Mais pour le moment, on fait un peu de surplace. C'est fréquent dans la recherche. Mais on ne perd pas espoir. Je suis sûre que Joshua va encore nous trouver une idée de génie comme hier.

-Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel, se défendit humblement Joshua. Je me suis juste souvenu de mes cours de potion.

-Tu nous as quand même fait faire un sacré bon en avant.

-C'est vrai ! fit Mei-Lin. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu es intelligent.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. »

Julia souriait de voir Joshua essayé de convaincre Mei-Lin que ce qu'il avait fait était normal. La chinoise le regardait avec admiration, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était clair que ces deux là vivraient de belles choses dans l'avenir. Les pensés de Julia Chaldo glissèrent vers un autre couple. Enfin, façon de parler car elle ne pouvait pas les imaginer ensemble. Surtout avec Alex qui faisait tourner Ariana en bourrique et démontrait à chaque fois qu'il n'avait aucun état d'âme. Et pourtant, Julia savait très bien pour quelle raison il agissait ainsi. Elle espérait malgré tout qu'il redevienne comme avant.

Julia se demandait où ils étaient tout les deux. Fred leur avait appris qu'Ariana avait rejoint Alex et qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés dans un ancien tunnel du métro londonien. Quelles Ténèbres les attendaient encore dans les profondeurs de la Terre ?

Alex et Christianus marchaient devant Ariana et Justin. Alex venait d'autoriser Ariana à lever le sortilège de silence et à s'expliquer avec son frère si elle le désirait.

« De toute façon, on lui modifiera la mémoire en revenant à la surface, avait ajouté Alex en guise de conclusion. »

Ariana jaugea son frère du regard avant d'agiter sa baguette pour lui rendre la parole.

« Un seul mot de trop et je te rends silencieux à vie, menaça Ariana.

-J'aimerais juste comprendre tout ça, dit Justin. Pour qui tu travailles ?

-Comme l'a dit Alex, on va te modifier la mémoire en sortant d'ici. A quoi ça te servirait de savoir ?

-Je veux comprendre pour le moment. Tant que j'en ai conscience.

-Très bien. Je travaille pour l'ONS. Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est.

-L'Organisation des Nations Solaires. Mais c'est un organisme moldu.

-L'ONS possède une branche non-officielle qu'on appelle Services Secrets. Et dans cette branche, une division encore plus secrète existe : la Division Esotérique. Elle est gérée en commun avec la Commission de Sauvegarde de la CIMS. C'est un des liens entre le monde Moldu et le monde de la Magie. Les seules personnes au courant sont les dirigeants des états moldus et magiques.

-Et cette Division Esotérique est donc composée de sorciers travaillant pour les Moldus.

-Non. C'est une unité mixte. Moldus, Sorciers et autres Créatures magiques travaillent ensemble, se complétant. Alex est sorcier, mais le troisième membre de notre équipe, notre analyste est moldu.

-Depuis quand tu travailles pour eux ?

-Cela va faire trois mois. Ça m'est un peu tombé dessus par hasard. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'est la sauvegarde des deux Mondes qui est en jeu. Sans la DE, ce monde aurait sombré depuis longtemps.

-Quel est ton travail exactement ?

-Je suis agent spécial à ce qu'on appelle le DIS, le Département Investigation Spéciale. Nous sommes la pointe de la DE, les agents les plus exposés, ceux qui enquêtent et qui dirigent toutes les autres actions de la DE. Parfois nous devons nous battre, mais ce n'est pas notre prérogative principale.

-Je voudrais savoir aussi, Sarah.

-Il y a trois mois, avant que j'entre à la DE, Joshua est revenu de son voyage. Il était poursuivi. Nous sommes allés voir Alastor.

-Weasley ? Alastor Weasley ?

-Oui, confirma Ariana. Peu de temps après, nous avons rencontré Alex qui enquêtait sur les poursuivants de Joshua. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons appris l'existence de la DE. Joshua a été sidéré par leur département scientifique et leur nouvelle science : la Technomagie.

-Ils ont fusionné la Magie et la Technologie moldue !

-Ils essayent du moins. Alastor et moi avons participé à une mission avec Alex au Tibet. Lors de cette mission, nous avons rencontré un couple de chercheurs italiens et leur fille. Ils sont malheureusement morts ce soir-là et Sarah a perdu la mémoire. C'est aussi ce soir-là qu'est mort Alastor.

-Je vois. Sa mort a l'air de te toucher particulièrement.

-Je ne l'avais encore dit à personne, mais nous étions ensemble depuis quelques semaines.

-Je vois que tu as une vie bien rempli. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'existence même de cette Division Esotérique est une violation des Lois de la Communauté Magique. Vous travaillez avec des moldus qui, je suppose, ne sont pas tous liés à des sorciers. C'est contraire au Code du Secret Magique.

-J'étais sûre que tu dirais quelque chose de ce genre. Mais je préfère penser que cette petite violation est utile pour protéger notre monde et notre façon de vivre. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Tu as l'esprit trop étroit pour ça. Et je dois avouer que je doute souvent du bien fondé de nos actions. Mais c'est ainsi. La DE existe depuis des siècles. Tu ne peux imaginer la somme de ses actions. Le monde serait bien différent sans elle. Et pas en mieux. »

La Cité des Ténèbres, comme certains l'appelaient à la surface, pensant qu'elle n'était qu'une légende, portait très mal ce nom. Un système ingénieux d'origine magique assurait l'éclairage de la ville. Mais c'était surtout qu'aucune manifestation maléfique n'était décelable dans ses rues. A part l'absence de ciel, on l'aurait allègrement confondue avec une ville de la surface. Une seule chose manquait, les échoppes et autres magasins n'affichaient aucun prix.

« Ils n'ont pas de système économique basé sur de la monnaie, dit Alex. Tout est commun. Le bon sens oblige les habitants à ne pas consommer plus qu'ils n'ont besoin.

-Une forme de communisme poussée à l'extrême, fit Christianus.

-Je ne dirais pas ça. J'appellerai plutôt ça une forme d'économie communautaire des biens de consommation. Un vrai nom à coucher dehors ! Ils produisent pour la communauté. A une échelle aussi réduite et en autarcie, ça marche bien. Mais ce n'est pas applicable à une échelle plus grande. Même un département français ne pourrait mettre ça en application. A partir d'une certaine taille, une communauté ne peut plus vivre en autarcie. En fait, la taille réduite de cette cité permet sa survie sans avoir besoin de la surface.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Reste à savoir s'ils sont maléfiques ou non.

-Ma première impression est que non. Ce ne sont que des gens souhaitant vivre en paix. Mais nous devons en être sûr, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. »

La cité semblait prospère et en paix. Ils remarquèrent qu'en dehors de la place centrale où se trouvaient les établissements religieux et dirigeants, le reste de la cité était des plus quelconque et sans réel intérêt pour la mission. Mais cette cité avait une ambiance particulière. Les gens se regardaient sans haine, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Ils remarquèrent même des créatures magiques comme des gobelins ou des vampires. Alex observait les scènes de vie courante avec intérêt.

Ils retournèrent vers le centre. En chemin, ils passèrent près d'une sorte de terrain de jeu où des enfants jouaient à la balle. Un des enfants tapa trop fort et le ballon atterrit aux pieds d'Alex. Ce dernier s'en saisit. Les enfants demeuraient silencieux, ne sachant comment se comporter avec ces étrangers. Alex sourit et alla jusqu'à eux pour leur rapporter le ballon. Mais quand il fut assez près, les enfants eurent un mouvement de recul. Alex s'accroupit sans s'offusquer.

« C'est un beau ballon que vous avez là, dit-il. Prenez-en soin.

-Mon grand frère peut le réparer d'un coup de baguette, dit l'un des enfants.

-Tu es sorcier ?

-Oui. Mais je ne fais pas encore de magie.

-Et tes copains, ils sont tous sorciers ?

-Non, Guillaume et Dave sont moldus. Et Anna est une vampire. Merci pour le ballon. »

L'enfant prit le ballon et courut rejoindre ses amis pour reprendre leur jeu. Un sourire paisible se dessina sur le visage d'Alex. Ariana le rejoignit. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu une telle expression. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait sourire sans cynisme.

« C'est tellement simple ici, dit Alex. Tout le monde vit ensemble. Il n'y a pas les Moldus d'un côté et les Sorciers de l'autre. Ils sont tous ensemble. Même les Créatures magiques ne sont pas mises à part comme c'est le cas dans le monde de la Magie. C'est ainsi que ça devrait être chez nous aussi.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton opinion, dit Ariana.

-Cet idéal est partagé par une majorité de membre de la DE. Et c'est aussi une sorte de crédo dans ma famille. Le Code du Secret Magique a isolé deux mondes qui devraient se compléter. J'aimerais un jour voir ce Code disparaître. Mais je suis conscient que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. En attendant, je pourrais m'installer ici, plaisanta Alex. Mais ça manque de soleil. »

Ariana sourit.

« Je découvre toujours quelque chose de nouveau sur toi, dit-elle. Parfois des choses tristes, souvent des choses qui me font enrager. Mais heureusement, tu as aussi tes bons côtés. Dommage que tu ne les montres pas plus souvent.

-Je n'aime pas les câlins, je préfère qu'on me méprise. Ça évite que je sois déçu en retour.

-Vous aimez ce genre de scène, fit Justin qui avait suivi la conversation. Mais ça ne se fera jamais chez nous donc autant ne pas y penser.

-C'est sûr qu'en pensant comme ça, les choses ne changeront jamais, répliqua Alex en se tournant vers l'anglais.

-Le Code du Secret Magique a été établi par des sorciers bien plus sage que nous et pour des raisons précises. Nous nous devons de le respecter et de le faire perdurer.

-Le Code a eu une utilité par le passé. Mais maintenant, je souhaite le voir devenir totalement obsolète et qu'on ne parle plus des deux mondes mais d'une Humanité. Ce Code ne pourra survivre éternellement, j'en ai la conviction.

-Qu'arrivera-t-il à notre peuple ? A nos traditions si nous nous mêlons aussi ouvertement aux Moldus ?

-Nous évoluerons. Et ce ne sera pas un mal pour certains. »

Ils arrivèrent à la place centrale. Un attroupement visiblement apeuré et énervé. Les membres du Triumvirat faisaient leur possible pour maintenir le calme.

« Tu crois que nous sommes la cause de cette agitation ? questionna Alex innocemment.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Ariana en toute franchise. Nous sommes la dernière nouveauté ici.

-Et si nous allions voir de quoi il retourne, proposa Christianus. »

Ils n'avaient même pas fait trois pas que le Triumvirat cria après eux.

« Vous ! Vous avez amené le malheur sur notre cité !

-Expliquez-vous, demanda Alex.

-L'équipe de garde dans le tunnel est morte. Ils sont tous morts ! Pourquoi les avez-vous tué ?

-Nous ne les avons pas tués, se défendit Alex. Vous nous avez surveillés durant toute notre visite de la cité, vous savez très bien que nous ne sommes pas retournés au tunnel. Et ne faîtes pas les étonnés, vos hommes ne sont pas vraiment bons en filature.

-Oui nous le savons. Mais des amis à vous sont arrivés. Nous voulons savoir dans quel but et pourquoi ils ont tué nos frères.

-Y-a-t-il un témoin ? Quelqu'un qui a vu les coupables ?

-Moi je les ais vu, dit un homme visiblement encore sous le choc. Je les ais vus. Mais eux ne m'ont pas vu. »

Alex vint jusqu'au témoin.

« A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? questionna Alex.

-Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages, répondit le témoin. Ils étaient cachés.

-Et leurs vêtements ? Avez-vous quelque chose de particulier ?

-Ils étaient habillés de noir, avec un brassard blanc sur le bras. Et il y avait « Lui ».

-Un homme habillé de blanc, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il a démembré Julian en riant. C'était un démon, j'en suis sûr.

-Non. Pas un démon, contredit Alex. Juste un homme. »

Alex se retourna vers Ariana. Cette dernière avait compris à qui ils avaient affaire. Ils s'en doutaient depuis la découverte du symbole fractionné sur les restes de la bombe : ceux qui les avaient attaqués à Olympus. Ceux responsable de la mort de Jane Carter, la compagne d'Alex, cinq ans auparavant. Mais une question vint à l'esprit d'Ariana et d'Alex quasi-simultanément : que cherchaient-ils dans la Cité des Ténèbres ?

* * *

[1] Equivalent chinois du kata du Karaté ou du Judo. Combat codifié contre un ou plusieurs adversaires, à faire seul ou avec partenaire.


	36. XI Ramus Owali

**CHAPITRE XI : RAMUS OWALI**

Alex réfléchit quelques instants. Christianus s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'as-tu à me dire sur cette affaire ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air de savoir à qui on a affaire.

-Nous nous sommes déjà croisés il y a quelques temps, confirma Alex. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer.

-Ça concerne les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ?

-Que tu sois au courant de l'existence des Seigneurs de l'Oubli ne me surprend pas. Je vois que finalement, je n'aurais pas à tout t'expliquer. Nous ignorons quel lien réel existe entre ces sorciers et les Seigneurs. C'est pour le découvrir que nous sommes ici. A l'origine, je pensais découvrir une de leurs planques. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes arrivés à cette cité mais quelque soit le but poursuivit par ce groupe de sorciers blancs, c'est ici que ça se passe. Ces gens ne sont que des victimes innocentes. Et mon boulot c'est de faire en sorte que l'ennemi n'atteigne pas son objectif et de protéger les civils.

-Si ces gens sont réellement innocents, tu peux compter sur mon concours, assura Christianus. Ma mission est d'évaluer le risque que représente les Sorciers pour l'Humanité. Et en particulier ce groupe en ce moment.

-Alors commençons, dit Alex. Inutile de les chercher à l'aveugle. Nous devons découvrir leur but.

-Ils sont peut-être venu massacrer les habitants de la Cité des Ténèbres, avança Ariana.

-Je ne pense pas, contredit Alex. Ils seraient venus plus nombreux. Un groupe aussi réduit implique qu'ils ont un objectif précis demandant de la discrétion. Nos analystes ont eu une théorie intéressante. On sait que les Seigneurs ont recherché les sorciers possédant de grandes connaissances en Magie ou en fabrication d'artefacts magiques, et également des connaissances sur papier. Si on considère que les Seigneurs et les sorciers blancs sont alliés, on peut imaginer que ces derniers agissent pour leur compte avec un objectif de cet ordre. Ce qui implique qu'il y ait ici une source de connaissances ou quelqu'un possédant des connaissances intéressants nos ennemis. Reste à savoir qui ou quoi ? »

Alex se tourna vers la foule qui ne décolérait pas. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en l'air. Une détonation fit taire tout le monde.

« Nous allons nous occuper de ces « visiteurs », annonça Alex. Pour votre sécurité, je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Les membres du Triumvirat se consultèrent un instant. Ils semblèrent d'accord avec cette idée et donnèrent des ordres en ce sens. La population se dispersa rapidement. Alex s'adressa au Triumvirat.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour plusieurs choses, dit Alex.

-Rien ne nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas de mèche avec eux, dit le plus ancien.

-Nous ne pouvons rien vous prouver. Nous allons tout de même nous en occuper, avec ou sans votre aide.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Votre garde déjà, placez-la sous notre commandement. Il en va de la sécurité de votre population. Ensuite, dîtes-nous, sans rien nous cacher : avez-vous une source de connaissance ici ? Une bibliothèque ou autre chose ? Quelqu'un possédant des connaissances en Magie exceptionnelles ? »

L'ancien se tourna vers ses collègues. Ces derniers réfléchirent mais tous eurent le même mouvement de négation de la tête. Alex se demandait ce que pouvait chercher l'ennemi.

« Et un objet ? questionna Ariana. Un artefact magique unique ? Vous avez ça ? »

Les membres du Triumvirat blêmirent. Ils se consultèrent encore. Et la mort dans l'âme, l'ancien se tourna vers les trois agents.

« Il existe une légende qui parle d'un objet sacré caché ici, raconta-t-il. Nous ignorons si c'est vrai ou pas. Seuls nous trois sommes au courant de cette légende.

-Quel genre d'objet est-ce ? questionna Alex.

-La légende date des premiers habitants de cette cité. Ceux qui vivaient ici bien avant le 20ème siècle. Les réfugiés ayant fui la surface durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la Guerre Sorcière contre le mage noir Voldemort n'étaient pas les premiers à s'installer ici. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent des vestiges des premiers occupants de cet endroit. Les traces dataient vraisemblablement du Moyen-âge, voir d'encore plus loin dans l'histoire. Ils découvrirent une sorte de crypte décorée de symboles où reposaient un objet étrange, à la fois attirant et effrayant. Selon la légende, il était nimbé d'une certaine luminescence. Un homme l'aurait touché, il est tombé mort foudroyé. Alors ils condamnèrent la crypte. Et pour empêcher le Mal d'envahir la cité qu'il construisait, ils firent bâtir un rempart spirituel au dessus. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

-Où se trouve cette crypte ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Je vous ais dit tout ce que nous savions.

-Bien, allez-vous cacher. Et emmenez Potter avec vous, ordonna Alex en désignant Justin. Je ne le veux pas dans nos pattes. »

Justin fusilla Alex du regard et suivit les membres du Triumvirat à l'intérieur. Alex se tourna vers Ariana et Christianus.

« Tu penses que cette légende est fondée ? questionna Ariana.

-Sois plus attentive à tes sensations, dit Alex. Tu n'as rien remarqué.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Essaye de transplaner à quelques mètres. »

Ariana ne comprenait pas mais s'exécuta. Elle resta sur place sans parvenir à effectuer le moindre déplacement par transplanage.

« Un champ anti-transplanage ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu devrais sentir une espèce de gêne, c'est ça, expliqua Alex. Toute la cave où se trouve cette cité est bloquée.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agisse juste d'un brouillage magique comme à Ziling Tso ou dans le Triangle des Bermudes ?

-Trop restreint. Ce genre de brouillage, quand il est naturel, est beaucoup plus étendu. Il y a un brouillage mais il n'est pas d'origine naturelle. Il y a une source d'énergie magique intense ici. Si c'est cet objet la source, c'est sûrement lui l'objectif des sorciers blancs.

-Que faisons-nous alors ? interrogea Ariana. On cherche cet objet ?

-Il faut le trouver avant eux, acquiesça Alex. Mais également les trouver et les arrêter.

-Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour se diviser ainsi. Il nous faudrait l'UA.

-Ils mettraient trop de temps à arriver mais ils pourront au moins les empêcher de s'enfuir. Fred, tu as suivi ?

-Erius est déjà en train de se préparer, annonça Fred. Délais cinq minutes avant départ.

-Christianus et moi allons les intercepter, continua Alex. Ariana, toi tu recherches cette crypte. Les premiers habitants doivent bien avoir laissé un indice quelque part.

-Je vais faire le maximum, confirma Ariana. »

Alex commença à s'éloigner avec Christianus.

« Alex, arrêta Ariana. »

Le français se tourna vers elle.

« Sois prudent, dit-elle. »

Il sourit de son habituel sourire cynique. Ariana s'attendait à l'entendre lâcher une de ces répliques à l'humour étrange.

« Tu me connais, je suis tellement invivable que même la Mort refusera de me prendre chez elle, fit-il. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

Alex repartit. Christianus lança un dernier regard vers Ariana et constata qu'elle les regardait s'éloigner.

« Cette jeune femme à l'air de tenir à toi, dit Christianus.

-Tu te trompes, contredit Alex. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un collègue et un formateur pour elle. Elle me hait plus qu'elle ne m'apprécie. Et personnellement, je préfère que ça reste comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Je ne fais qu'apporter le malheur aux gens à qui je m'attache. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Ariana.

-Alors d'une certaine manière, tu tiens à elle et essaye de la préserver en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne s'attache pas à toi.

-Tu commences à me les briser. Entre Ariana et moi, il n'y a rien de plus qu'une relation professionnelle et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. Je ne peux plus espérer autre chose de toute façon. Je ne peux qu'être seul.

-L'Être Humain n'est pas fait pour être seul.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse le pari ? questionna Alex.

-Je crois que nous avons autre chose à faire pour l'heure, fit Christianus en s'arrêtant. »

Devant eux, débouchant d'une ruelle perpendiculaire, le groupe ennemi apparut. En repérant les deux hommes, les ennemis pointèrent sur eux leurs baguettes et allaient lancer une volée de maléfices quand une voix autoritaire se fit entendre.

« Ne tirez pas. Je savais qu'on se reverrait, Alex. Noah m'a dit t'avoir croisé il y a peu sur Mars.

-Cette voix… fit Alex. Je sais maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais cru à ta mort, Ramus. »

Un des ennemis s'avança et retira son casque. Il était noir, visiblement natif d'Afrique d'après l'ébène de son teint. Ses cheveux courts crépus étaient tranchés par une impressionnante cicatrice allant de l'arrière du crâne au front.

« Ramus ! s'exclama Christianus. Ramus Owali ! Il est censé être mort il y a des années.

-Qui est-ce ? questionna Ramus. Un nouveau de la DE ?

-Je suis du Vatican.

-Oh ! L'Inquisition, n'est-ce pas ? Ne répondez pas. La plupart des agents de l'Inquisition ignorent pour qui ils travaillent. Je ne suis pas étonné de ne pas t'avoir surpris par ma survie. Qui pourrait surprendre un Chaldo ?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu Ramus ? interrogea Alex. Tu étais un des meilleurs.

-Un des meilleurs du DIS c'est vrai. Mais toujours derrière ton frère et toi. J'ai appris ce qu'il lui était arrivé d'ailleurs. Désolé, mais c'est la guerre qui veut ça.

-Nous ne sommes pas en guerre.

-Pas encore, fit Ramus. J'ai survécu. J'ai été sauvé et j'ai embrassé une autre cause. Celle qui donnera à notre peuple toute la grandeur et la prospérité qu'il aurait dû toujours avoir. Mais pour cela, il faudra faire quelques sacrifices, il est vrai.

-Quelques sacrifices ?

-Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre. Il y aura bientôt une guerre entre des créatures qui n'ont jamais été vaincues et l'Humanité. Mais une partie de l'Humanité peut survivre et même prospérer. Les Sorciers. Pour cela, nous devons nous allier à ces créatures.

-Créatures ? Tu parles des Seigneurs de l'Oubli ?

-Oui, répondit Ramus. Les Seigneurs seront de nouveau les maîtres du système solaire. Les êtres humains se doivent d'être leurs serviteurs et leur nourriture. Vivre ou disparaître, voilà le choix qui s'offre à nous.

-Tu veux dire, soit on se range du côté des Seigneurs et ils nous laissent vivre en tant qu'esclave, soit on refuse et ils nous dévorent.

-Pas exactement, ils ne se nourrissent que de nos esprits, de nos souvenirs. D'où le terme disparaître. Mais grâce à nous, une partie pourra continuer à vivre normalement. Le seul prix à payer : notre allégeance.

-Je vois. Je comprends ta proposition, assura Alex. Elle est intéressante. Sacrifier une partie de la population, enfin, presque toute la population humaine pour assurer la survie de la mémoire d'une partie, c'est un calcul intéressant. Je voudrais savoir, on doit s'attendre à quel pourcentage de perte ? Quatre-vingt dix ? Quatre-vingt quinze pourcent ? Juste pour savoir si je dois aller faire mes adieux à ma famille et à mes peu nombreux amis avant. Et aussi jeter au clou tout ce en quoi je crois. C'est que j'aurais des dispositions à prendre avant de me joindre à un groupe d'illuminés souhaitant la fin de l'Humanité.

-Toujours aussi cynique à ce que je vois, cracha Ramus. Avant ça me faisait marrer. Je t'ai toujours apprécié et j'ai été même d'accord avec toi quand tu parlais d'un seul monde où Sorciers, Créatures Magiques et Moldus vivraient ensemble. Mais tu es un utopiste. Je m'en suis rendu compte en frôlant la mort pour cette cause. L'Humanité ne sera jamais unie comme tu en rêves. De toute façon, tu en auras la preuve bientôt. Car l'Humanité ne pourra jamais faire face à la menace des Seigneurs. Elle est trop divisée et perdra son identité en venant les nourrir.

-Quand compte-t-il attaquer ? demanda Alex.

-Bientôt. Quand ils seront prêts. Mais tu ne les verras pas attaquer, car je sens que tu mourras avant. »

Alex garda le silence. Il fixait Ramus d'un regard neutre et sombre. Un léger sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche.

« Tu dois bien te douter que ce genre de menace ne me fait pas peur, dit Alex. La mort ne me fait pas peur. Elle arrivera forcément un jour et je lui ferai face.

-Les Chaldo, soupira Ramus. Je vous ais côtoyés si longtemps, ton père avant toi. Ton frère, ta sœur, toi. Tous, vous avez un point commun au-delà de cette puissance magique dont votre famille est dotée depuis quatre siècles. Vous êtes têtus et idéalistes. C'est pourquoi tant des vôtres sont morts violement par le passé et pourquoi vous disparaîtrez avec le reste de cette Humanité que vous cherchez tant à protéger.

-Si tu arrêtais de palabrer pour ne rien dire, coupa Alex. Tu ne cherches qu'à gagner du temps. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas compris. La description que j'ai eu de l'ennemi est celle de ce Noah que tu as nommé tout à l'heure. Celui que j'ai croisé sur Mars. Où est-il ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace. Il cherche quelque chose. Et j'ai bien peur que le chemin menant à cet objet ne le force à tuer quelques uns des habitants de cette cité. Voir ta nouvelle coéquipière. Elle n'est pas là, donc je pense que tu lui as demandé de retrouver la relique cachée ici. Ils vont sûrement se croiser. Et elle ne fera certainement pas le poids face à Noah. Il est légèrement psychotique.

-Alex, rejoints-la, fit Christianus. Je m'occupe d'eux.

-Quel sacrifice de la part d'un agent du Vatican ! ironisa Ramus. Mais je ne compte pas vous laisser partir, aucun de vous deux. Vous allez mourir ici et maintenant. A l'attaque. »

Les soldats ennemis se mirent en mouvement et se placèrent en arc-de-cercle devant Alex et Christianus. L'agent du Vatican sortit une arme de poing, il vérifia la chambre d'un geste précis et mainte fois répété.

« Christianus, appela Alex en sortant sa baguette. Laisse-moi Ramus. Tu n'es pas de taille contre lui.

-Es-tu sûr de l'être toi ? questionna Christianus. Ça fait des années que tu ne l'as pas vu, il est peut-être devenu plus fort.

-Raison de plus.

-Et Potter ?

-Elle va devoir se débrouiller seule. »

Alex fit quelques pas en direction de Ramus. L'un des hommes de ce dernier voulut s'interposer mais son chef lui intima l'ordre de s'écarter.

« Je me réjouis d'avance de me battre en duel contre toi, dit Ramus. J'ai toujours voulu savoir lequel de nous deux était le plus fort en combat à mort. Mais avant, nous étions dans le même camp. Maintenant tout est différent.

-Oui, acquiesça Alex. Tu sais dans quel camp je suis, tu en connais le nom. Et moi, si je sais que tu es un ennemi, j'ignore le nom de ton camp.

-Tout ce que j'ai dit et que je dirais sera tout de suite entendu par Fred, j'en suis conscient. Mais connaître notre nom ne changera rien au destin de l'Humanité. Nous sommes la Secte du Serpent Blanc. Maintenant vous savez. Battons-nous, Alex. »


	37. XII Draugr

**CHAPITRE XII : DRAUGR**

Ariana ignorait par où commencer à chercher. La logique voudrait que la Cité des Ténèbres ait été construite autour du sanctuaire où reposait cet objet.

« Fred, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? interrogea-t-elle mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Fred ?

-Excuse-moi Ariana, fit Fred. Ça bouge du côté d'Alex et Christianus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils sont tombés sur les ennemis.

-Oui, mais ce serait trop long à raconter et à expliquer. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton objectif sans oublier qu'une équipe ennemi a le même.

-Il faut se magner alors. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

-J'ai tenté un scan de la zone par satellite mais ce brouillage empêche toute analyse. Je peux à peine connaître vos positions. »

Une détonation retentit, résonnant dans la caverne, bientôt suivis de plusieurs autres. Ariana ne parvint pas à en déterminer l'origine.

« C'est Christianus, renseigna Fred. Leur combat a commencé. Le temps presse. Je ne suis pas un expert en relique mais je pense que la cité a été construite autour.

-J'y ai pensé aussi, fit remarquer Ariana. C'est pourquoi je suis restée à la place centrale. Mais je ne sais pas où commencer à chercher. C'est peut-être dans dessous le bâtiment du Triumvirat ?

-Possible. Mais lorsque les réfugiés du 20ème siècle sont arrivés ici, ils ont découvert cette relique. D'après ce que l'ancien a raconté, ils ont voulu empêcher l'influence de cet objet de continuer à agir sur leur cité. Mais les premiers réfugiés du 20ème siècle n'étaient pas des sorciers, c'étaient des moldus fuyant les bombardements allemands sur Londres.

-Il y avait peut-être des sorciers avec eux.

-Peu probable. Durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le Ministère de la Magie a dressé une barrière magique autour des lieux secrets. Ils n'ont aucunement souffert des bombardements et une chaîne d'alerte permettait de prévenir la population pour qu'elle puisse rapidement s'y mettre à l'abri. Aucun sorcier n'a eu à venir jusqu'ici avant la première guerre contre Voldemort.

-Raisonnement logique. L'ancien nous a tout de même parlés d'un rempart spirituel. C'est un acte de sorcellerie.

-Pas forcément. Peut-être que par la suite, ce rempart spirituel est devenu un acte de sorcellerie. Mais à l'origine, il s'agit sûrement de ce que les moldus considèrent comme un moyen de défense spirituel.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ariana, réfléchis, je parle d'un lieu saint, d'un lieu de culte spirituel.

-Un édifice religieux ! s'exclama Ariana. Mais bien sûr. Et je suis en face de plusieurs de ces édifices. Mais c'est lequel ? Il y a une église, une mosquée, une synagogue, un temple hindouiste et même un bouddhiste. Il y en a même un que je n'ai pas identifié.

-C'est un lieu de culte taoïste, un culte chinois. Il suffit de réfléchir posément. Je pense avoir trouvé. Les réfugiés étaient moldus et anglais pour la majorité. On peut estimer qu'il y avait d'autres britanniques mais dans l'ensemble cela ne change rien. A l'époque, ils avaient en commun un socle religieux malgré les différents mouvements au sein de ce socle : le Christianisme. Le plus ancien édifice religieux qui doit se dresser devant toi est sûrement l'église.

-Ce serait ça le rempart spirituel ?

-Lorsque le Christianisme s'est répandu en Europe, les prêcheurs n'ont pas hésité à détruire des lieux de cultes et sacrés des païens pour y bâtir des églises ou des calvaires. C'est un phénomène classique dans une évangélisation : on détruit la culture et le passé d'un peuple pour le remplacer par d'autres. Les Chrétiens se sont rendus coupable de la destruction de plusieurs cultures anciennes au nom de leur dieu. Tout ça pour un être supérieur dont il n'y a aucune preuve tangible de l'existence. J'ai toujours trouvé ça des plus pathétique.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps de philosopher Fred, rappela Ariana. Même si je suis de ton avis. Donc ce serait l'église.

-Ce serait logique en effet. Tout comme les premiers missionnaires, les réfugiés ont voulu stopper l'influence maléfique d'une ancienne relique païenne par la construction d'un lieu chrétien. Mais eux ils avaient une raison valable au moins. Ils voulaient se protéger. Pas s'imposer par la force.

-Fred, soupira Ariana.

-Désolé, dans la famille on est un peu anti-chrétien. Je suppose que lorsque les réfugiés sorciers sont arrivés, ils ont senti l'énergie magique venant de sous l'église et ont placé un véritable rempart spirituel. Avec le temps, la construction de l'église et de ce rempart ce sont confondues dans la mémoire des habitants de cette cité. »

Ariana réfléchit encore en regardant la façade sombre et sobre de l'église.

« C'est très bien tout ça, dit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de cet objet une fois que je l'ai trouvé. Il semble qu'on ne puisse pas le toucher. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour une sorcière. Mais si je suis intercepté par l'ennemi, il y a des chances qu'il s'en empare.

-Il faut tenter, fit Fred. Si nous sommes parvenus à ces conclusions et qu'elles s'avèrent exactes, alors cette Secte du Serpent Blanc le pourra aussi.

-C'est ainsi qu'ils s'appellent alors. Je vais entrer dans l'église.

-Place les gardes de la cité en protection autour de l'église, suggéra Fred. Ils les ralentiront.

-Ils risquent d'être tués !

-C'est un risque à courir. Il le faut, je sais que tu en es consciente. »

Ariana ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Si seulement elle pouvait éviter que des innocents risquent leur vie. Mais malheureusement, la plupart du temps, on ne peut sauver tout le monde. Elle se tourna vers les gardes qui attendaient les ordres.

« Il faut que vous gardiez le périmètre autour de cette place et de l'église, dit-elle.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? questionna le chef de la garde, méfiant.

-Je dois chercher quelque chose. Des ennemis vont sûrement arriver. Vous devez les ralentir le plus longtemps possible. »

Sans donner plus d'explication et sans attendre que le chef de la garde ne pose la moindre question, Ariana s'éloigna et entra dans l'église.

Christianus avait été entraîné depuis des années à toutes les distances de combat au pistolet. Même au corps à corps, distance annulant l'avantage inhérent des armes à feu, il pouvait dominer ses adversaires. La magie ne changeait rien, il avait été préparé à combattre des sorciers. Mais la préparation théorique et la réalité étaient souvent différentes. En fait, à part quelques joutes contre Alex, il n'avait jamais combattu de sorciers spécialisés en combat avant aujourd'hui. Et là, il en avait cinq contre lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Alex, il faisait face à Owali, leur combat n'avait pas encore commencé.

Christianus esquiva un éclair vert en plongeant sur le côté, brisant sa chute d'une roulade. En s'arrêtant en position accroupis, il pointa son arme sur le sorcier l'attaquant et fit feu, le touchant en plein crâne. Sans même se retourner, il pointa son arme derrière lui et tira de nouveau, touchant un deuxième ennemi en pleine poitrine. Un troisième arriva sur sa droite. Christianus bondit pour éviter l'Avada Kedavra. Il passa ainsi au dessus de son agresseur en effectuant un salto latéral, plaçant le canon encore chaud de son arme sur la nuque du sorcier. Le tir arracha la moitié du cou de sa victime. Un maléfice cuisant toucha l'agent du Vatican à l'épaule gauche. Il grimaça mais parvint à aligner les organes de visé sur l'auteur du maléfice et le tua d'une balle dans l'œil. Le dernier s'approcha dans son dos. Christianus le sentit venir et frappa d'un coup de talon à l'abdomen. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied circulaire au visage qui projeta l'adversaire au sol. Il n'attendit pas et lui mit une balle dans la tête dans la foulé.

Christianus était assez satisfait de lui. Cinq ennemis tués en cinq balles. Il pouvait maintenant se joindre à Alex pour l'aider ou bien rejoindre Potter. Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers l'agent de la DE et son adversaire, quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Quelque chose d'inconcevable. Il en avait déjà entendu parlé mais n'en avait jamais rencontré. Les hommes qu'il venait d'abattre se relevaient, reprenant leurs baguettes, se tournant vers lui. Des inferi, des cadavres ramenés à la vie et contrôlés par magie. Enfin, ramenés à la vie, si on peut appeler ça vivre. Les balles fusèrent de nouveaux.

« Des inferi, dit Alex. Tu as appris la Nécromancie[1].

-On en apprend tous les jours, fit Owali.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses tomber aussi bas.

-Arrête avec tes grandes phrases. Nous savons tout deux très bien que tu n'y crois pas. Dans ta famille ne dit-on pas que la Magie n'est ni blanche ni noire ? Je sais très bien que vous autres Chaldo retirez la Trace de vos enfants dés l'âge de dix ans. Et que l'entrainement au combat magique commence à cet âge. A quel âge as-tu lancé ton premier Impardonnable ? Sur cible factice bien sûr, mais cela reste illégal.

-Comme tu l'as dit, la Magie n'est ni blanche ni noire. Ce n'est qu'hypocrisie que de diviser la Magie d'une manière si manichéenne. Tout dépend toujours de l'utilisation. Mais jamais je ne cautionnerais l'utilisation des morts en tant qu'arme. Même pour moi, c'est immoral. C'est pourquoi, malgré notre passé, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer. »

Owali lança un dernier sourire narquois avant d'attaquer. Le jet de flammes qui jaillit de sa baguette enveloppa Alex totalement. Mais surgissant des flammes derrière un bouclier, l'agent de la DE vint percuter la mâchoire de Ramus d'un coup de pied sauté latéral. Il enchaîna avec un retourné circulaire en pleine mâchoire pour ensuite venir au contact avec un coup de coude au sternum. Malgré ces coups, Ramus encaissa et parvint à toucher durement Alex d'un crochet au visage. Alex recula sous la frappe mais Ramus entoura son cou par un fouet surgissant de sa baguette et le tira à lui pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied direct à l'abdomen et le doubla par un autre à la pointe du menton. Ramus relâcha son fouet en se retournant pour poser l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le torse d'Alex et le projeter en arrière d'un Repulso. Alex allait s'écraser contre un mur mais il parvint à se retourner en l'air pour se réceptionner sur ses pieds contre le mur. Il poussa sur ses jambes et se propulsa vers son ennemi. Celui-ci l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté. Alex le toucha quand même d'un Diffindo au bras. Il brisa sa chute d'une roulade et se releva, faisant face à son ancien collègue.

Ramus Owali avisa la blessure saignante que le dernier sortilège d'Alex lui avait infligée. La coupure était nette et profonde, l'humérus était apparent. Et pourtant, Owali ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur. Il regarda la blessure avec dédain et se contenta de la refermer d'un coup de baguette. Alex ne démontra aucune surprise mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :

« C'est ce que je crois ?

-As-tu vraiment besoin d'une confirmation de ma part ? fit Owali.

-Tu es un inferus.

-Je suis bien plus que ça.

-Je vois. Je croyais que plus personne ne savait engendrer de Draugar[2].

-Cette art nécromant est on ne peut plus rare, je te l'accorde. Mais il n'a pas disparu. Je peux continuer à parcourir ce monde et à me battre. Mais je suis plus fort qu'avant.

-Cela ne t'empêchera pas de mourir. A nouveau. »

Ariana chercha dans tous les coins de l'église. L'édifice était des plus simples. Un autel surmonté d'un Jésus en croix, des rangs de bancs, un bénitier, des cierges brûlants sur un présentoir. Rien d'exceptionnel. Cette église ressemblait à n'importe laquelle de la surface malgré son style vieillot. Ariana se demandait s'ils avaient réfléchi dans la bonne direction. L'artefact se trouvait peut-être ailleurs, tout simplement. Ariana activa son TOI en mode analyse. Ses lunettes apparurent et un message lui indiqua qu'un scan de l'église était en cours.

« Que disent les données ? demanda-t-elle à Fred.

-Tu es sûrement au bon endroit, répondit Fred. Le champ d'énergie est plus intense dans l'église. Si notre théorie est exacte et que des sorciers ont généré un rempart spirituel, ils l'ont soit raté, soit l'énergie qui se dégage de l'artefact est telle qu'elle filtre à travers. L'analyse par satellite n'a rien donné, mais ton TOI permet une approche plus fine et plus précise. Le champ d'énergie est plus intense ici que nulle part ailleurs dans la cité.

-Mais où est-il alors ?

-J'aimerais te répondre partout au vu des données que je reçois. Mais soyons logique, l'ancien a parlé d'une crypte. Elle ne peut être qu'en dessous.

-Il a dit aussi qu'elle était condamnée. On n'a aucun moyen de l'atteindre. »

Des tirs et des cris se firent entendre à l'extérieur de l'église. Ariana fit un pas vers la sortie mais Fred l'arrêta d'un mot.

« Stop ! Tu as une mission Ariana. Et la survie de beaucoup dépend de la réussite de cette mission.

-Que veux-tu dire ? questionna-t-elle.

-Alex se bat contre quelqu'un qui a avoué le but des Seigneurs de l'Oubli et de la Secte du Serpent Blanc. Et ce n'est pas reluisant pour l'Humanité. C'est la vie de plusieurs milliards d'individus qui dépend de nous.

-Je vois. Tu ne me mets pas qu'un peu la pression !

-J'essaye surtout de te faire comprendre qu'il faut parfois sacrifier des vies. C'est malheureux mais c'est ainsi.

-On croirait entendre Alex.

-Nous avons la même vision des choses la dessus, lui et moi. Laisse faire les gardes de la cité et cherche cet artefact.

-Et comment je fais vu qu'il est en dessous ? fit Ariana à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

-Et si on faisait explosé le sol, lança une voix amusée. »

Ariana se tourna baguette à la main. Elle reconnut immédiatement le sorcier en robe blanche qui se tenait devant lui. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré à Olympus. C'était lui qui dirigeait l'embuscade. Ariana fut épouvantée de remarquer que sa robe immaculée était tâchée de sang. Elle devinait aisément que ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de ses victimes. Le sorcier blanc retira la capuche qui recouvrait son crâne. Ariana revit la même tête carrée, le même crâne chauve sur lequel se trouvait tatoué un symbole représentant un œil reptilien sans paupière entouré d'une volute vaporeuse, les mêmes yeux noirs.

« Agent Potter, siffla-t-il. J'étais sûr de vous revoir bientôt. C'est un plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque, contra Ariana.

-Que de venin dans votre voix !

-Venant d'un membre de la Secte du Serpent Blanc, je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Ne faîtes pas celle qui connait notre identité. Vous venez à peine de l'apprendre. Vous ignorez tout de nous, de nos origines, de notre but.

-Racontez-moi, j'adore les histoires.

-C'est vrai que vous plus que quiconque en avez le droit. Après tout, votre famille est liée à notre Histoire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

* * *

[1] Art magique de la Mort.

[2] Morts-vivant de la mythologie nordique. Au singulier se dit draugr.


	38. XIII Duels

**CHAPITRE XIII : DUELS**

Le combat continuait de faire rage entre Ramus Owali et Alexandre Chaldo. Les sortilèges fusaient d'un côté comme de l'autre. Les coups pleuvaient, violents et secs. Le visage d'Alex se tuméfiait à cause des coups encaissés. Devant lui, Ramus ne portait aucune marque. Les quelques blessures que lui avaient infligé Alex s'étaient refermées au fur et à mesure.

Non loin de là, Christianus commençait à se lasser. Il avait mis hors de combat ses cinq adversaires plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois, ils s'étaient relevés. Il savait que le feu était la meilleure arme contre ces créatures, mais il n'était pas armé de la bonne façon. Il n'avait pas prévu de se battre contre des morts-vivant. En fait, rien de ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait été prévu. Si ce n'est la présence d'Alex Chaldo. Il avait reconnu sa façon de faire en découvrant Collough. Mais de là se battre à ses côtés, il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Après tout, Alex Chaldo était un sorcier, un ennemi de sa foi.

Alex fut une fois de plus repoussé contre un mur. Ramus tendit sa baguette vers lui, prêt à l'achever.

« C'est fini maintenant Alex, dit-il. »

Christianus vit la scène. Il écarta un inferus d'un coup de coude et se mit en position de tir. Le coup partit mais d'un simple mouvement de tête, Ramus l'esquiva. Le draugr se tourna vers l'agent du Vatican.

« Si vous tenez tant que ça à mourir en premier, fit-il en tendant sa baguette. »

Un éclair rouge frappa la baguette de Ramus, le désarmant. Alex s'était relevé et toisait son ancien collègue.

Il ne resta pas longtemps à le fixer. Alex accourut vers Christianus. Ce dernier ne comprit pas quand l'agent de la DE le plaqua au sol. Le bras armé d'un poignard d'un inferus passa juste au dessus d'eux. Alex tendit sa baguette, projetant un jet de flammes qui brûla le mort-vivant. Ne cessant pas son jet de flammes, Alex le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête pour venir happer trois autres ennemis. Le dernier le mit en joue et incanta. Le maléfice frôla le visage d'Alex, lui entaillant la pommette. Sans se laisser déconcentrer par la douleur brûlante, Alex lança une boule de feu qui élimina ce dernier adversaire.

« Ça va ? questionna Alex en se relevant.

-Ouais, je crois, répondit Christianus. A part l'épaule. »

Une entaille profonde et saignant abondamment marquait l'omoplate de Christianus.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, indiqua Alex. Je dois nous débarrasser de Ramus.

-Toujours aussi impressionnant Alex, fit Ramus. Quatre secondes pour éliminer cinq inferi ! Vraiment, les Chaldo m'impressionneront toujours.

-Garde tes flatteries Ramus. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Comme tu voudras. »

Ramus tendit une main vers le sol. Celui-ci se fissura et un objet en surgit. C'était une sorte de bâton de prêcheur. Il était décoré de symboles visiblement d'origine africaine. Christianus ignorait quel était cet objet. Alex devait le connaître car il ne démontra aucune surprise. Il se contenta de prendre sa baguette dans sa main gauche et d'appuyer sur un bouton de son TOI. Les lunettes se matérialisèrent et un objet jaillit du bracelet-montre. Il s'agissait d'un sabre ressemblant à un katana japonais. Alex ouvrit la poignée du sabre et y inséra sa baguette. Il fit face à Ramus Owali, tenant le sabre à deux mains à côté de son visage.

« Prêt pour le second round, dit Alex.

-Je t'attends, sourit Ramus Owali. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? répéta Ariana. Ma famille n'a aucun lien avec des monstres de votre espèce. Vous avez tué des innocents.

-Ah, vous parlez de la bombe à Diagon Alley ? fit Noah. Elle était nécessaire pour vous forcer à nous guider jusqu'ici. Nous connaissions l'existence de cette cité. Mais force est de constater que nous étions incapable de la trouver. Mais un des notre, qui se trouve bien connaître la DE, a suggéré ce plan, sachant que vous étiez à Londres. Ainsi, nous vous avons guidé jusqu'à la seule voie connue menant à la cité et on vous a suivis. Avec vous à surveiller, les habitants de cet endroit ont relâché la surveillance des accès. Merci beaucoup.

-Est-ce ça le lien entre ma famille et vous ? Juste une filature dans le sous-sol de Londres ?

-Non, je vais vous le dire. Notre organisation a vu le jour il y a un peu plus de quatre siècles. Vous connaissez cette période de l'Histoire de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un chapitre très détaillé dans les bouquins scolaires. Et puis, c'est l'Histoire de votre famille. Deux de vos ancêtres sont morts pour en sauver un autre. Vous voyez de qui je parle ?

-James et Lily Potter, ils se sont sacrifiés pour sauver leur fils Harry.

-Tout à fait. Par la suite, votre ancêtre Harry est devenu un héro en éliminant Voldemort. Les fidèles de Voldemort, les Mangemorts s'en sont trouvés désorganisés. Sans chef, sans but. Il y a bien eu un groupe qui a essayé de continué en France, il se faisait appelé la Confrérie du Serpent. Mais l'aïeul de votre collègue Alexandre Chaldo a mis fin à leurs agissements. Mais l'idée avait fait du chemin. De par le monde, des anciens mangemorts ou des sorciers se retrouvant dans les idées de Voldemort se réunirent en secret. Cela prit des années, mais une nouvelle organisation vit le jour : la Secte du Serpent Blanc. Notre but, faire que les Sorciers soient les maître du monde et que ces chiens de Moldus retournent à leur place, à notre service. Ce qui aurait dû arriver il y a quatre siècles si votre ancêtre n'était pas intervenu.

-Je vois. Vous voulez devenir les maîtres de l'Humanité et de tous les Peuples Magiques. Et pour cela, vous n'hésitez pas à devenir vous-mêmes des esclaves. Car c'est ce que votre alliance aux Seigneurs de l'Oubli vous amènera et rien d'autre.

-Quelle langue bien pendue ! s'exclama Noah. Ne me cherchez pas Potter, vous pourriez le regretter. Ce n'est pas parce que votre ancêtre a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous pouvez nous combattre.

-Mon ancêtre n'était pas seul dans ce combat. Tout comme moi.

-Oh ! Quelle belle phrase. Malheureusement elle est vide de sens à l'heure actuelle. Je ne vois personne pour vous aider. Maintenant, il est temps de trouver cet artefact.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, assura Ariana, sa baguette menaçante.

-Un combat ! Avec plaisir. »

Noah lança immédiatement un éclair. Ariana l'esquiva en plongeant sur le côté pour se mettre à couvert derrière les bancs. Elle lança un maléfice à l'aveuglette. Puis, sans savoir où avait frappé son précédent sort, elle releva le buste et visa son adversaire. Le sortilège de stupéfixion fusa vers Noah avec précision. Mais le sorcier blanc l'esquiva d'une simple rotation du buste.

« Vous avez du potentiel agent Potter, dit Noah. Mais vos sortilèges ne vont pas assez vite. Voilà comment on lance un Stupéfix. »

Noah tendit sa baguette. Ariana ne vit qu'un flash lumineux rougeoyant surgir de l'extrémité de l'artefact. Elle se jeta de nouveau au sol, brisant sa chute d'une roulade. Elle avait évité le sortilège in extremis uniquement grâce à ses réflexes d'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment faisait-il pour donner autant de vitesse à son sortilège ? C'était une chose qu'on n'apprenait pas à Hogwart et que ne lui avait pas démontrée Alex. Lui restait-il autant de chemin à parcourir ?

Ariana repoussa ses réflexions, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elle était désavantagée contre cette adversaire. Mais l'échec n'était pas envisageable. Quoi que soit l'objet caché dans la Cité des Ténèbres, les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et la Secte du Serpent Blanc le convoitaient. Et Ariana ne pouvait laisser les descendants spirituels de Voldemort atteindre leurs objectifs. Son ancêtre n'avait pas souffert pour le voir gagner par procuration quatre siècles plus tard.

Elle se releva et fit face à son ennemi, le visage déterminé, prête à en découdre. Noah sourit d'un air sadique. Le combat reprit aussitôt…

Christianus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Les deux combattants qu'il avait sous les yeux rivalisaient d'adresse et de vitesse. Ils enchainaient les techniques, les sortilèges et les défenses sans se fatiguer. Le sabre d'Alex virevoltait, tranchant l'air, rencontrant quelques fois le bâton de Ramus Owali. Ce bâton commandait à la terre dont il était issu. Des pierres volaient vers Alex suivant ses mouvements, des colonnes d'humus s'élevaient quand Ramus frappait le sol de son extrémité. Christianus ne se sentait pas du tout du même niveau que ces deux là.

Le sabre d'Alex rencontra une fois de plus le bâton de Ramus. Il enchaîna immédiatement avec un coup de pied retourné qui percuta le menton du draugr, le repoussant en arrière. Il fit une arabesque de son sabre dans le vide. La lame se nimba de flammes et un jet ardent fonça vers le mort-vivant. Ce dernier frappa le sol de l'extrémité de son bâton, dressant un mur de pierre et de terre devant lui. Les flammes d'Alex s'écrasèrent sur la protection de Ramus. Lorsque les flammes s'estompèrent, Ramus replanit la terre devant lui. Il pivota juste à temps pour éviter le sabre qui volait vers lui et se planta dans le sol juste derrière lui. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Alex mais l'agent de la DE n'y était pas. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais n'en vit aucune trace. Un bruissement d'ailes attira son attention au dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux assez tôt pour voir un corbeau plonger vers lui mais trop tard pour l'esquiver. L'oiseau noir passa juste à côté de son visage. Alex reprit forme humaine avant de toucher le sol. Il se saisit de son sabre et frappa en se retournant. Ramus tomba au sol, le corps coupé en deux. Alex enchaîna en tranchant la main tenant le bâton puis il posa la lame sur le côté du cou de son adversaire.

« Qu'attends-tu ? demanda Ramus.

-J'aime prendre mon temps quand je tue un vieil ami, dit Alex.

-Tu es en train de commettre une erreur. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

-Je ne vois pas quelle erreur.

-Ça a toujours été ton problème, tu es trop confiant en toi-même. Ça va te perdre.

-Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui a un sabre sur le cou et qui est en trois morceaux.

-Tu connais mal mes nouvelles capacités. Mais tu connais bien celles que j'avais déjà avant. Aurais-tu oublié ? »

Ramus frappa le sol de la paume de sa main restante. Un geyser de terre et de pierre jaillit et vint percuter Alex, le repoussant sur le côté. Ramus en profita pour attraper son bâton sur lequel se trouvait toujours sa main tranchée. Il la replaça sur son poignet en un instant. Il frappa le sol de son bâton, générant une vague d'humus qui ramena à lui le bas de son corps.

Un instant plus tard, les deux ennemis étaient de nouveaux face à face, debout.

« Tu vois, tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion, fit Ramus.

-Ouais, peut-être, dit Alex. Je suis peut-être trop confiant. Mais malgré ta nouvelle force de draugr, j'ai démontré que tu n'étais pas de taille contre moi. Encore.

-Ça, c'est ce que je voulais te faire croire. »

Ramus prit son bâton à deux mains et en frappa le sol. Deux serpents d'humus et de roches surgirent à ses côtés. Ils ondulèrent en direction d'Alex. L'agent de la DE évita le premier d'un simple pivot du buste mais dut bondir pour le second. Il arma son sabre au dessus de sa tête et frappa le serpent de terre en reposant les pieds au sol. Le tranchant de sa lame ne parvint même pas à égratigner la créature né de la magie de Ramus.

Alex fit un bond en arrière pour remettre de la distance entre lui et les deux serpents qui s'étaient redressés et le menaçaient. Alex incanta un Sectumsempra pour rendre le tranchant de son sabre plus efficace. Il se lança de nouveau à l'assaut. Un des serpents plongea vers lui. Alex l'esquiva à peine pour pouvoir le frapper de son sabre en même temps. La lame pénétra le corps terreux mais lorsque le serpent cessa de bouger, elle y resta coincée. Le second serpent profita de l'ouverture pour foncer sur Alex. Ce dernier n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner son sabre pour pouvoir éviter l'attaque.

Ramus se mit à rire de la scène.

« Que dis-tu de ça ? fit le draugr. Avant, tu parvenais à contrer et même à annihiler cette technique. Mais maintenant que je suis un draugr, ma puissance, qu'elle soit magique ou physique, a augmenté de façon extraordinaire. Même un descendant de Pierrick Chaldo ne peut rien. La puissance de Gladius s'est trop diluée dans les générations.

-Tu en sais trop sur ma famille, dit Alex. Peu de gens au sein de la DE sont au courant pour le projet Gladius.

-Ton ancêtre s'est opposé à Voldemort et plus particulièrement à certains de ses fidèles. Le secret de sa puissance phénoménale a transpirer des Chasseurs à ceux qui se faisaient appeler la Confrérie. Et comme nous sommes les légataires de cette Confrérie autant que ceux de tous les groupes de Mangemorts de l'époque, ce secret fut transmis parmi nous à travers le temps. Car ta famille a continué à combattre et à protéger ce monde où nous devons nous cacher de ses Moldus sans forces et sans capacités. Le vieil adage « connais ton ennemi » est respecté chez nous comme chez toi.

-Il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi malgré ta mort. Tu es toujours aussi bavard.

-Viens donc me faire taire. A l'ancienne, à mains nues, ajouta Ramus en laissant choir son bâton. »

Alex jeta un œil sur les deux serpents de terre, ils étaient aussi immobiles que des statues. Une autre chose n'avait pas changé avec Ramus, malgré sa mort et sa trahison, il gardait son honneur de combattant. Alex pensa un instant à sa seconde baguette logée dans sa ceinture mais il rejeta cette idée. Il devait au moins de combattre avec honneur et respect un ancien camarade. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Ramus et se mit en garde. Ramus, le visage fermé, fit de même.

Le draugr attaqua le premier, lançant son poing gauche et enchaînant avec son droit dans un classique de toutes les boxes. Alex para le premier coup et esquiva le second en se retournant tout en se penchant en avant, il prit appui sur ses mains et lança ses deux pieds vers le menton de Ramus. Les pieds le frappèrent l'un après l'autre. Sitôt ses pieds de nouveau au sol, Alex frappa d'un coup de talon direct à la poitrine et profita de l'ouverture ainsi créée pour bondir vers le visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci vit le ciseau arrivé vers son cou, il ne bougea pas mais cogna Alex en plein vol d'un crochet au torse, l'envoyant au sol.

Alex avait encaissé tant bien que mal le coup de Ramus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut aussi mal. En un coup, Ramus lui avait probablement fêlé une ou plusieurs côtes. Ramus lança de nouveau son poing vers Alex alors qu'il était encore au sol. L'agent de la DE roula en arrière sur son épaule pour éviter le coup et se remettre sur ses pieds en même temps. Il ne put malheureusement esquiver le coup de pied direct qui suivit et qui n'arrangea pas l'état de ses côtes. Ramus attaqua d'une droite. Alex absorba l'attaque en pivotant, frappant dans le même temps d'un coup de talon à l'arrière de la tête. Il sauta pour continuer sa rotation et frapper de son autre jambe en un circulaire dans le crâne. Ramus Owali roula au sol sous ses coups mais se releva comme si de rien n'était.

Ramus souriait en refaisant face à Alex.

« Ce combat est le plus intéressant qu'il m'ait été donné de faire jusqu'à maintenant, dit-il. Continuons. Continuons ! Jusqu'à ce que ce monde brûle et même après ! Ce monde n'est rien sans le combat ! »


	39. XIV Le Crâne de Cristal

**CHAPITRE XIV : LE CRÂNE DE CRISTAL**

La joute opposant Ariana et Noah n'était pas à l'avantage de l'agent de la DE. Son adversaire démontrait une grande puissance magique et une bonne vivacité d'esprit. Ariana avait quand même une drôle d'impression, il lui semblait que Noah laissait passer sciemment des ouvertures par lesquelles il aurait pu mettre fin au combat. A son sourire, Ariana comprit : il jouait avec elle. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, il la surpassait. Ses chances de sortir de ce duel vivante n'étaient pas grandes.

Elle se releva une nouvelle fois après avoir été mise à terre. Elle hurla en lançant un nouvel éclair de magie qui, une fois de plus, fut paré par la baguette de Noah. Ce dernier lança un sortilège de répulsion presque nonchalamment, faisant voler Ariana jusqu'au mur de la nef. Noah maintint son sortilège, la gardant plaquée contre le mur. Il s'approcha.

« Pourquoi faire autant d'efforts ? fit-il. Vous ne remarquez donc pas que c'est inutile ? Je suis bien plus fort que vous et j'ai bien plus d'expérience. Ramus tenait à se faire votre collègue Alexandre Chaldo, mais j'aurais très bien pu m'en charger moi-même.

-Il est trop fort pour vous, cracha Ariana. Il va tous vous tuer.

-Quelle hargne ! Vous m'impressionnez alors que vous êtes en mon pouvoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait continuer à espérer en la victoire ? Pourquoi risquez votre vie ? Dîtes-le moi. »

Ariana se souvenait des leçons d'Alex. Il lui avait di un jour qu'elle tomberait forcément sur un ennemi plus fort qu'elle. Qu'elle devrait alors, risquer sa vie. Elle lui avait poser une question : pourquoi risquer sa vie ? La réponse qu'il lui donna resterait à jamais graver dans son esprit.

« Il faut avoir quelque chose à protéger, avait-il répondu. Du moins, au début, ça aide. Ça permet d'accepter de devoir peut-être payer le prix le plus fort pour une victoire.

-Et après ?

-Après, inutile d'en parler, j'espère que tu n'arriveras jamais jusqu'à ce point.

-Dis-moi, avait-elle insisté.

-Au bout d'un moment, on voit tellement d'horreur, un perçoit si profondément la noirceur de l'Humanité, et on a tellement perdu pour préserver cette Humanité malgré tout, qu'on n'en a plus rien à foutre de mourir. Du moment que c'est pour une cause qu'on juge juste. Même si on se trompe peut-être.

-Mourir t'es égal ? »

Alex n'avait pas répondu à cette dernière question. Et à l'époque, Ariana n'avait pas compris la peine qui habitait son cœur. Depuis, il y avait eu la mission sur Mars et l'épreuve du Labyrinthe. Et au retour sur Terre, Alex lui avait raconté la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Alors elle avait compris que depuis la mort de Jane, Alex se contentait d'attendre la mort. Mais qu'il n'irait pas vers elle sans combattre pour une cause qu'il croit juste.

Ariana n'en était pas là. Encore une fois, Alex avait raison. Alors, la question de Noah résonnait dans ses oreilles : pourquoi risquez sa vie ? Parce qu'elle tenait à ce monde ? Non, ce monde lui avait déjà pris Alastor. Parce que certaines personnes vivaient dans ce monde ? Oui. Elle revoyait passer devant ses yeux des visages, ceux des gens chers à son cœur. Sa mère, son père, Heather, Joshua, Fred, Julia. Elle fut même surprise de voir parmi eux son frère Justin alors qu'il l'avait trahi et Alex dont le comportement la mettait souvent hors d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait oublié cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Et puis, il y avait Sarah.

Ariana avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit, toisant Noah d'un regard dur et déterminé. Ce dernier sourit.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ?

-Ma fille m'attend pour Noël, lança Ariana. Je ne compte pas la décevoir. Finite Incantatem ! »

Le sortilège de répulsion se dissipa. Ariana se réceptionna sur ses pieds et tendit sa baguette vers Noah. Elle lança un maléfice de Levicorpus pour le mettre tête en bas et d'une autre impulsion magique, elle le fit percuter le mur opposé. Noah chuta lourdement sur le sol. Elle le désarma d'un Experlliarmus rapide et s'approcha de lui, la baguette toujours menaçante.

Elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui quand elle perçut son ricanement. Comment pouvait-il trouver la situation comique alors qu'elle avait inversé les rôles en trois secondes ?

« Bien ! fit-il. Excellent ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi nos chefs vous portent un si grand intérêt.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils pensent que vous pourriez nous rejoindre.

-Jamais. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Ils ont aussi pensé que vous refuseriez. Après tout, vous êtes une Potter. Le sang du héro vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres coule dans vos veines. C'est pourquoi, j'ai l'autorisation de vous tuer.

-Vous n'êtes plus en position de le faire.

-Vous croyez ? »

Ariana comprit trop tard qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur en s'approchant autant de Noah. Celui-ci prit appui sur une de ses mains pour venir frapper d'un coup de pied dans le poignet d'Ariana, la désarmant, et de son autre pied, la repoussa d'un coup à l'abdomen. Noah se releva rapidement et sortit une seconde baguette d'une poche intérieure. Il attira à lui sa baguette trainant au sol et s'approcha d'Ariana en la pointant d'un de ses artefacts. Ariana se dit qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques secondes à vivre. Elle pensa à Sarah. La fillette se retrouverait de nouveau seule. Elle attendait l'éclair vert qui lui retirerait toute vie. Mais le membre de la secte du Serpent Blanc sourit d'un air calculateur.

« J'hésite à vous tuer, dit calmement Noah. Vous pouvez encore vous améliorer. J'aimerais voir jusqu'où vous pouvez aller. Nous nous reverrons, agent Potter. »

Un éclair de magie toucha Ariana. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se raidir. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle reconnut cette sensation, un Petrificus Totalus, le maléfice d'immobilisation. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore se mouvoir.

Noah se désintéressa d'elle et se tourna vers l'autel. Il jeta une œillade à la croix sur laquelle se trouvait un Jésus moribond. Son regard descendit sur l'autel. Une simple table de bois légèrement décorée par des gravures. D'un geste de sa baguette, il la fit voler contre la croix, les réduisant en miettes tous les deux. Il tendit sa baguette vers la dalle de pierre où reposait l'autel quelques secondes plus tôt. La dalle se mit à vibrer. Elle s'arracha péniblement du sol. Noah la vit voler sur quelques mètres avant de la relâcher d'un coup, la laissant se fracasser sur le sol. Un trou était maintenant ouvert. Un trou d'où irradiait une lueur pâle irréelle.

« Voilà, dit-il. C'est ici. »

Noah se laissa tomber dans le trou. Il se réceptionna sur un sol dur, rocheux. Il ne fit pas de lumière. C'était inutile. Un objet cristallin, reposant sur une colonne de pierre noire, nimbait toute la pièce d'une espèce d'aura.

Noah regarda l'objet avec attention. C'était bien qu'ils étaient venus chercher. L'objet était un crâne humain en cristal. Sa matière était parfaite, pas une impureté ne venait troubler son eau. Noah s'en saisit. Il ne resta pas longtemps fasciné par cet artefact. Il se plaça sous le trou donnant sur l'église et, à l'aide de sa baguette, bondit pour se retrouver de nouveau sous les yeux d'Ariana. Elle fixa l'image du crâne de cristal dans son esprit pour pouvoir la transmettre mentalement à Fred au quartier général.

« N'est-ce pas magnifique ? demanda Noah. Si, bien sûr que vous le trouvez magnifique. Un de plus en notre possession. A bientôt, agent Potter. »

Noah sortit d'un pas naturel de l'église. Ariana enrageait de ne pouvoir bouger. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était soulagée d'être encore en vie. Non, sa mission était une fois de plus un échec, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'Alex réussirait à là où elle avait échoué.

Le combat continuait entre les deux ennemis. Les coups s'enchainaient avec vivacité et puissance. Aucun des deux combattants ne parvenaient à prendre l'avantage. Christianus Féndès eut même l'étrange impression qu'ils prenaient du plaisir à se battre. Une différence apparut tout de même. Si le visage d'Alex se tuméfiait sous les coups, celui de Ramus Owali restait inchangé. Sûrement à cause de sa nature de mort-vivant.

Un nouvel assaut allait être donner quand une sphère argentée surgit de nulle part et s'arrêta juste à côté du draugr et disparut sans plus d'explication. Ramus fit une moue déçue.

« Le problème de Noah, c'est qu'il est parfois efficace, dit Ramus. Ma mission ici s'achève. Je vais devoir te laisser Alex. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir, dit Alex.

-Tu oublies ta coéquipière. Elle peut-être morte.

-Si elle l'est, alors je ne peux plus rien pour elle.

-J'ai dit « peut-être ». Avec Noah, on ne peut jamais avoir de certitude. Tu n'as donc aucun attachement pour tes collègues.

-J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait plus s'attacher.

-Oui, j'avais oublié Jane, soupira tristement Ramus. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, mon vieil ami. »

Ramus sauta sur un de ses serpents de terre. Le serpent se mit à onduler vers l'entrée de la Cité des Ténèbres. Alex le regarda s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Christianus.

-On va voir si Ariana est encore en vie, répondit Alex.

-Et Ramus ? Et l'artefact ?

-Erius, tu es en place à l'entrée de la cité ? demanda Alex.

-En position, répondit la voix d'Erius Sornas. Deux groupes avec moi, un en réserve en arrière.

-Ramus vient vers toi. Fais attention, il est plus fort qu'avant.

-Bien pris. »

Alex et Christianus découvrirent plusieurs cadavres gisants sur le parvis de l'église. Ils ne restèrent pas à s'apitoyer, un coup d'œil rapide avait permi de voir qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour eux et qu'Ariana n'était pas parmi eux. Ils entrèrent dans l'église, découvrant le chaos qu'avait généré la bataille entre Ariana et Noah. Ils trouvèrent la jeune femme allongée à même le sol et pétrifiée.

« Un maléfice d'immobilisation, diagnostiqua Alex. Simple et efficace. »

Alex agita sa baguette au dessus d'Ariana, la libérant de l'emprise du sortilège. Elle se redressa immédiatement, lançant à Alex un regard affolé.

« Il l'a emporté, annonça-t-elle. J'ai essayé, mais il était trop fort.

-Je sais, fit Alex. Ça se voit que tu as tout tenté, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la nef en ruine. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'ai échoué moi aussi.

-J'ai vu l'objet qui se trouvait sous l'église. C'était un crâne, tout en cristal.

-Un crâne de cristal !

-Oui, je l'ai fixé et j'ai envoyé une image mentale à Fred.

-J'ai commencé les recherches, dit Fred. Mais ça ressemble à ce que tu sais Alex.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Ariana.

-Un des plus grands mystères de l'Humanité, répondit évasivement Alex. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. On a encore une chance des les arrêter. Erius et ses hommes tiennent l'entrée. On va les prendre en tenaille. Tu es d'attaque ? »

Ariana se mit debout. Elle ne voulait pas rester sur un échec. La détermination se lisait sur son visage.

« Allons-y, fit-elle. »

Erius Sornas, le chef vampire de l'unité d'action de la DE, attendait au tunnel servant d'entrée à la Cité des Ténèbres. Il avait suivi toute la bataille opposant Ariana à Noah dans l'église, et Alex à Ramus dans les rues de la ville. Ce fut la présence de Ramus qui l'avait le plus surprise. Il l'avait connu longtemps à la DE. Erius pouvait dire que Ramus était quelqu'un d'agréable et de sympathique en plus d'être un excellent agent. Erius avait eu beaucoup de respect pour lui. Il était allé lui rendre hommage lors de son enterrement.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne devienne un traitre. Le fait qu'il soit mort ne pardonnait rien. Comme il avait entendu le dire plusieurs fois Sébastien Chaldo, le père d'Alex, Julia et Anthony : l'Héroisme par la Gloire, la Trahison par la Mort. Dans le cas de Ramus Owali, la prochaine mort se devait d'être définitive. Et pour tuer un draugr, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Un seul moyen : la décapitation. Erius dégaina sa rapière. Il transmit ses instructions à ses hommes. Ils devaient arrêter ce Noah et récupérer l'objet. Ramus Owali était à lui.

Un compte-rendu venant du binôme placé en sonnette l'alerta : ils arrivaient. Erius jeta une œillade, physiquement, Ramus n'avait pas changé.

« Stop Noah, ordonna Ramus à quelques mètres du tunnel.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? fit Noah impatient.

-Tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Ne bouge pas sans mon ordre. »

Ramus s'avança de quelques pas.

« Erius ! appela-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu es là. Je sens ta présence. Te connaissant, tu veux t'attaquer à moi seul. Alors viens. »

Erius eut un léger sourire. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Ramus avait toujours eu une sorte de sixième sens. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'attendre son signal pour attaquer et sortit de sa cachette. Le vampire avança vers le mort-vivant.

« Déjà prêt à te battre contre moi à ce que je vois, dit Ramus en remarquant la rapière.

-Ramus, tu es un traître, fit Erius. Et les traîtres ne méritent que la mort.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ta cousine t'a envoyé trop souvent chez les Chaldo. L'Héroisme par la Gloire, la Trahison par la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement je suis déjà mort.

-Pas assez. Je vais rendre ta mort, définitive.

-Le Haut Conseil de la Nation Vampire compte-t-il rester du côté de la DE ? Ou va-t-il renouer avec le passé de ton peuple ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu l'ignores ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, tes ancêtres ont effacé tout ceci de la mémoire des Hommes et des leurs. Je vais t'apprendre une chose sur l'Histoire de ton peuple. Lors de la première « visite » des Seigneurs de l'Oubli, les Vampires étaient à leur côté pour asservir l'Humanité et combattre leurs ennemis. Mais ils ont retourné leur veste quand les ennemis des Seigneurs ont enchaîné les victoires. Ton peuple n'a rien gagné dans cette guerre. Les ennemis des Seigneurs se méfiaient toujours d'eux. Ils ont à peine eu le droit de fonder leur nation. Quand tu retourneras vers les tiens, transmet-leur ce message : les Seigneurs sont prêts à leur pardonner leur trahison passée s'ils reviennent à leur côté, il y aura du sang, plus que ton peuple ne pourra en boire en plusieurs générations.

-Le Haut Conseil n'acceptera jamais.

-Votre peuple a toujours été attiré par les Ténèbres. C'est ainsi, c'est dans votre nature. Il n'y a qu'à se souvenir du nombre de vampire ayant rejoint les rangs de Voldemort il y a quatre siècles.

-Quelques dizaines à peine, rappela Erius. Ils ont été mis au ban de notre nation. Tu dis peut-être vrai concernant notre passé. Mais ce temps est loin maintenant. Nous avons changé.

-Donc, lors de la guerre, vous choisirez le camp des perdants.

-S'il y a une guerre, nous serons dans le camp que nous jugerons juste. Assez palabré, viens te battre.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir. Mais nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps. Ce sera pour une autre fois, mon vieil ami. »

Ramus Owali frappa le sol de son bâton. Une vague de terre s'éleva, repoussant Erius et ses hommes du chemin. Ramus et Noah en profitèrent pour se précipiter dans le tunnel et sortir de la Cité des Ténèbres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex, Ariana et Christianus arrivèrent. Ils aidèrent les hommes de l'UA encore sonnés à se relever. Alex s'occupa d'Erius.

« Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il.

-Désolé Alex, s'excusa Erius. Il m'a eu comme un bleu. Tu avais raison, il est plus rapide qu'avant. Mais rien n'est perdu, j'ai encore un groupe à la sortie du tunnel. On peut les arrêter.

-Ils doivent être déjà loin. Essaye de contacter tes hommes. »

Erius tenta de prendre contact avec le groupe placé à la sortie du tunnel du métro désaffecté mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Par le Dieu du Sang ! jura Erius. Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois m'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

-Bien, évacue les blessés et rentre au QG, ordonna Alex. Nous allons les derniers détails ici.

-Encore un échec.

-La chance tournera mon ami. Du moins je l'espère. On se revoit au QG. »


	40. XV Une Raison de se Battre

** CHAPITRE XV : UNE RAISON DE SE BATTRE**

Alex retourna vers le centre de la cité avec Ariana et Christianus. Les habitants de la cité étaient ressortis de chez eux et s'occupaient des corps de leurs gardes tombés. Les trois anciens étaient présents, la mine grave et triste. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les trois surfaciens, ils se dirigèrent vers eux. Le plus vieux prit la parole :

« Vous n'avez fait qu'apporter le malheur et la mort chez nous. Pour quelle raison ? Ne pouviez-vous pas nous laisser vivre en paix ?

-Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous n'aurions jamais mis les pieds ici, répondit Alex. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire. Du moins, nous avons essayé. Je ne pense pas que nos ennemis reviendront dans un temps proche. De même que nous. Nous vous jurons que personne ne connaîtra l'emplacement et l'existence de cette cité par nous.

-Allez-vous en, c'est tout ce que nous voulons. Et ne revenez jamais. »

Les agents de la DE retrouvèrent Justin et s'apprêtèrent à rentrer au QG pour débriefer cette mission.

« Que vas-tu dire à tes supérieurs ? demanda Alex à Christianus.

-Que nous avons un ennemi supplémentaire, répondit Christianus. Des sorciers, encore.

-Oui, ça va arranger les affaires de tes chefs. A la prochaine Christianus.

-Tu le laisses partir comme ça ? questionna Ariana une fois que Christianus fut assez éloigné.

-Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? fit Alex. Que je lui efface la mémoire ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ne doit-on pas protéger cette cité et ses habitants par le secret ?

-Le Vatican n'attaquera pas cette cité. Nous allons la mettre sous surveillance et faire en sorte qu'ils soient au courant. Ainsi, ils n'oseront pas bouger. Bon, on rentre au QG pour débriefing. On emmène ton frère, nos oubliators vont se charger de lui.

-Je proteste ! s'exclama Justin. Vous n'avez aucun droit de modifier ma mémoire ! C'est une atteinte à…

-Silencio, fit Ariana.

-Merci Ariana, sourit Alex.

-Il n'est jamais aussi agréable que quand il se tait. Tu fais un portoloin pour qu'on rentre ?

-Portus, incanta Alex en visant une pierre sur le sol. Allons-y. »

Dans le bureau du Patron, Alex se chargea de faire un compte-rendu détaillé de la mission et de son échec. Ariana apporta des précisions en parlant de l'artefact volé. Fred avait réussi à tirer une image claire de la mémoire d'Ariana. Le Patron resta silencieux en découvrant l'image holographique du crâne de cristal.

« Ainsi, ils existent vraiment, dit-il.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? quémanda Ariana.

-Au 19ème et 20ème siècle, des crânes en cristal furent découverts dans des vestiges précolombiens. A l'époque, il y eut un véritable engouement parmi les moldus fans d'ésotérismes et ce jusqu'au début du 21ème siècle. Jusqu'en 2012 pour être exact.

-Pourquoi cette année particulièrement ?

-Une croyance populaire, inspirée du calendrier maya, faisait que beaucoup considérait la date du 21 décembre 2012 comme la date de la fin du monde. Mais rien ne s'est produit et après cette date, les crânes de cristal qui devaient être liés à cet évènement son tombés dans l'oubli. Surtout quand il a été prouvé que les crânes découverts dataient non pas de plusieurs millénaires mais du courant du 19ème siècle.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Ariana.

-Il y a une théorie disant que les crânes découverts, datant du 19ème, étaient des répliques inspirées par d'autres crânes bien plus anciens. La légende parle de treize crânes de cristal dont on ignore l'origine exacte et l'utilité. Ces crânes seraient liés au mythe de l'Atlantide. Enfin, tout cela n'est que théorique.

-La théorie vient de rejoindre le fait avéré, contredit Alex. Si ce crâne est un de ceux que la légende mentionne, on peut imaginer qu'il y en a douze autres. Reste à savoir où ils sont et à quoi ils servent ?

-Et aussi, combien la secte du Serpent Blanc et les Seigneurs de l'Oubli en ont en leur possession ? ajouta Fred.

-Ils en ont plusieurs, dit Ariana. Noah l'a dit. Il a dit : « un de plus en notre possession ».

-Mais à quoi servent-ils ?

-Que dit la légende ?

-Elle reste évasive à ce sujet, répondit la Patron. Les gens retiennent plus facilement le mythe de la fin du monde. D'autres pensent que quand les treize crânes seront réunis l'Empire Aztèque ressuscitera.

-Sans oublier la théorie selon laquelle ces crânes sont les éléments d'un ordinateur extra-terrestre, fit Fred. Il est impossible de déterminer le rôle de ces crânes sans en avoir au moins un à étudier.

-Il y a autre chose, une autre question à soulever, précisa Alex. Ramus a parlé à Erius d'ennemis des Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Il faudrait que nous sachions de qui il parlait. Si ces ennemis existent toujours, ils pourraient s'avérer de précieux alliés pour nous. »

Le Patron se leva de son siège et fit quelques pas.

« J'ignore jusqu'où cette affaire va nous mener, dit-il. Nous ignorons trop de choses dans cette affaire. Ça ne me plait pas, mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Mademoiselle Potter, je crois qu'on vous attend chez vous pour fêter Noël. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour le moment.

-Et mon frère ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je te le ramène dés que les oubliators ont fini leur boulot, assura Alex.

-Je souhaiterais lui parler avant qu'il n'oublie. Je sais que c'est inutile mais…

-Accordé, acquiesça le Patron. Passez un joyeux Noël. »

Ariana se rendit à la salle d'interrogatoire où était retenu Justin. Deux autres individus se trouvaient avec lui quand elle entra. L'un d'eux avait sa baguette à la main.

« Agent Potter, fit le sorcier. J'allais me mettre au travail. J'ignorais que vous vouliez y assister.

-Non, répondit Ariana. Je voudrais juste m'entretenir avec mon frère avant que vous lui effaciez la mémoire. Le Patron est d'accord.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Nous allons prendre une pause café. Prenez votre temps.

-Merci. »

Les deux hommes sortirent. Ariana dissipa le sortilège de silence qui bâillonnait toujours Justin. Elle attendit qu'il parle mais, pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne semblait pas vouloir commencer une dispute.

« Tu es conscient que je ne peux pas demander à ce que ta mémoire te soit laissée, dit-elle.

-Vous avez des secrets à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il avec hargne.

-Pour le bien de tous, oui.

-Pour le bien de tous. Arrête tout de suite tes conneries. L'existence même d'une telle organisation est contraire aux Lois Magiques Internationales.

-N'as-tu rien vu ? N'as-tu rien compris ? Nous protégeons les deux mondes, celui de la Magie comme celui des Moldus contre un ennemi souhaitant la destruction de la civilisation telle que nous la connaissons. Et c'est ainsi depuis bientôt quatre siècles, depuis que la DE existe. La DE a permis de sauvegarder le monde plusieurs fois déjà. Et les dernières menaces, avant celle des Seigneurs, ne datent pas d'il y a longtemps. Alex pourrait t'en parler. Il a déjà sauvé le monde même s'il ne s'en vante pas. Et il a fait beaucoup de sacrifices.

-Cet Alex, quels sont tes liens avec lui ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Non. Il est mon mentor et mon coéquipier. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui malgré son attitude qui m'énerve souvent. J'ai appris récemment pourquoi il agit ainsi et je ne peux lui en vouloir. D'une certaine manière, on se ressemble là-dessus : nous avons tout deux perdu un être cher.

-Tu risques ta vie dans un combat que tous ignorent. Et pour quelle récompense ?

-Aucune, juste la satisfaction que d'autres vivent en paix. Pour l'espoir qu'un jour il n'y ait plus qu'un monde. Comme cette cité cachée sous Londres et où la frontière entre les deux mondes a disparu. Cette cité est perdue dans les ténèbres de la Terre et pourtant j'y ais vu plus de lumière qu'à la surface.

-Je ne prétends pas comprendre ton point de vu mais je vois que tu crois en ce que tu fais. Soit, je n'ai rien de plus à en dire alors. Et de toute façon, ma mémoire va être effacée. Je voudrais juste que tu me promettes une chose. Si vous ne parvenez pas à contenir cette menace et qu'elle soit révélée aux deux mondes, promet-moi de lever le voile de ma mémoire, que je me souvienne de cette aventure.

-Promis, finit Ariana. »

Ariana sortit, laissant la place aux deux oubliators. Alex attendait non-loin. Ariana s'approcha de lui.

« N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle. Pour Justin.

-Promis, assura Alex. Je le dépose à Londres et je rentre. Sarah et ta famille doivent t'attendre. Passe de bonnes fêtes.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai de la famille moi aussi. On se réunit pour le réveillon. J'ai même des cousins qui viennent du Japon cette année.

-Et pour Anthony ? Quelle explication allez-vous donner ?

-Une grande partie de la famille est au courant pour la DE, que ça soit officiellement ou officieusement. Beaucoup en font partie à différents niveaux. On plaisante entre nous en disant que c'est une affaire de famille.

-Je vois. Au revoir.

-Salut. Et tiens, de la part du Patron. Les actes d'adoption. Tu es officiellement la mère de Sarah Figoni. »

Ariana prit le disque optique et le parchemin que lui tendait Alex. Les documents avaient été faits des deux côtés. Elle en ressentit de la joie : elle avait maintenant une fille.

Ariana fit quelques pas. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna de nouveau vers son partenaire.

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que tu viennes à Londres, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te revoir avant la fin de mes vacances.

-Je sais, acquiesça Alex.

-Mais… finalement, j'ai été heureuse de te revoir. »

Alex resta silencieux, se contentant de son sourire habituel, légèrement moqueur. Mais Ariana y vit aussi un peu de douceur.

Noah déposa le crâne de cristal sur le piédestal prévu à cet usage. Il le regardait avec fascination, comme hypnotisé par la matière irradiante. Derrière lui, à l'entrée de la pièce, Ramus l'observait avec détachement. Un homme habillé de la robe blanche de la secte s'approcha. Ramus s'inclina respectueusement.

« Tu as mené à bien ta mission, dit l'homme d'une voix claire. Mais notre tâche n'est pas encore achevée.

-Je trouverais les autres crânes mon maître, promit Ramus. Vous pouvez vous fier à moi.

-Je le sais, et nos Seigneurs aussi. Bientôt, ce monde sera tel qu'il aurait dû toujours être. »

L'homme s'éloigna. Ramus se tourna une dernière fois vers la pièce où Noah avait déposé le crâne de cristal. D'autres piédestaux s'y trouvaient, treize au total. Mais seuls sept supportaient un artefact cristallin. Ils avaient mis trois siècles à les réunir. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver les six manquants.

Malgré l'absence de Justin, la famille Potter fit la fête comme il fallait au manoir familial. De la famille venant de tous les coins des Îles Britanniques était venu. L'attraction de la soirée fut surtout Sarah qui était présentée officiellement comme la pupille d'Ariana.

Quand sonna minuit et que les cadeaux furent échangés, Ariana offrit à la fillette deux présents. Le premier, une poupée parlante version sorcière. Et le second, l'acte officiel du Ministère Helvétique de la Magie faisant d'Ariana la mère de Sarah. La fillette sauta dans les bras d'Ariana. Toute la famille applaudit. Charles et Juliet souriant d'un même air attendri. Heather sauta de joie en apprenant qu'elle était la marraine de Sarah.

Sarah resta longtemps blottie dans les bras d'Ariana. Un cousin du même âge qu'elle vint la chercher pour aller jouer dans une autre pièce avec les autres enfants. Sarah sauta des genoux d'Ariana et avant de suivre le garçonnet, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime maman. »

Et elle s'en alla, Ariana la suivant du regard en souriant.

Ariana pensa un instant à Alastor et à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à sa mort. Ce monde lui avait alors semblé sans intérêt. Mais voilà, elle avait maintenant quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'elle.

Une raison de se battre.

**FIN**

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi me battre. Même dans les Ténèbres les plus insondables, la Vie parvient à y faire naître sa lueur. Dois-je aller de l'avant et tenter de sauver ce monde imparfait ? Je pense que oui. Mais que cherchent les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ? Que veulent-ils ? La réponse est-elle sur Mars ? Le souvenir du Labyrinthe m'assaille de nouveau, celui d'une silhouette ailée, d'une plume d'un blanc immaculé, marbrée de sang…

Prochainement :

**ARIANA POTTER**

Et

Le Temple des Anges

_Qui avons-nous oublié ?_


	41. I Quelque part sur Mars

**ARIANA**

**POTTER**

_Et_

_Le Temple des Anges_

**CHAPITRE I : QUELQUE PART SUR MARS**

Le soleil était pâle. Mais il parvenait sans mal à éclairer la terre rouge de cette planète. Jariel n'aimait pas cette planète. Et pourtant, il y vivait depuis sa naissance. Les « autres » lui avaient parlé de la Terre. Il souhaitait la voir de ses yeux un jour. Maigre espoir, mais il s'y accrochait quand même. Pour le moment, il était là, sur les hauteurs surplombant Huygens, la capitale de New-America. La ville, sale et difforme, s'étalait en contrebas. Cette ville était une vraie énigme pour Jariel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait pu devenir aussi laide et pourquoi ses habitants continuaient à y vivre sans rien vouloir en changer. Il trouvait ça déconcertant.

Le temps passait trop lentement au gout de Jariel. Il lui semblait que la fin de sa garde n'arriverait jamais. Il aurait aimé ne jamais voir ce jour arriver, les pires ennemis des siens étaient revenus. Ou plutôt, ils s'étaient échappés. Les Anciens se demandaient encore comment. Et alors qu'ils se perdaient en théorie, les Seigneurs de l'Oubli étaient passés à l'action. Pour le moment, ils demeuraient discrets, ne s'attaquant qu'à quelques personnes isolées. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu-compte que Jariel et les siens étaient toujours là, les surveillant dans l'ombre.

Et puis, cette observation avait permis de remarquer plusieurs choses. Déjà, une branche de l'ONS, l'Organisation des Nations Solaires, héritière de l'ancienne ONU, s'évertuait à s'occuper du problème des Seigneurs. Sans grand succès pour le moment, du moins, sur Mars, mais ils essayaient. Deux d'entre eux étaient parvenus à entrer et ressortir de la prison du Labyrinthe. Un exploit à souligner. Et puis, une autre organisation sorcière était entrée en action. Mais en s'alliant aux Seigneurs. Des sorciers portant du blanc et marqué d'un étrange symbole représentant un œil reptilien entouré d'une sorte d'aura vaporeuse.

Jariel se demandait comment les siens allaient repousser les Seigneurs de l'Oubli cette fois-ci. Le temps était passé. Beaucoup de temps. Les siens étaient moins nombreux. L'issu du conflit ouvert qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater était plus qu'incertaine.

Jariel sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque. Son visage crispé par la concentration se détendit en un sourire léger quand il reconnut la jeune femme qui s'approchait.

« Tu es en avance Irael, dit-il malgré le soulagement de la voir qu'il ressentait.

-Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas passer des heures à regarder cette ville, dit Irael.

-Contrairement à toi. Je ne te comprendrais jamais sur ce sujet. Comment peux-tu apprécier la proximité de ces… gens.

-Ils sont intéressants. Chacun d'eux recèle quelque chose de précieux. C'est pourquoi j'ai envi de les protéger.

-Ma jeune sœur serait-elle sentimentale ?

-Ce n'est pas une faiblesse contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. Tu peux t'en aller. Je prends le relais.

-Avec plaisir, conclut Jariel. »

Jariel allait partir, laissant sa sœur à sa contemplation, quand une explosion retentit. Une explosion si puissante qu'elle envoya les deux observateurs au sol. Quand elle se releva, Irael n'en crut pas ses yeux.


	42. II Anthony Chaldo

**CHAPITRE II : ANTHONY CHALDO**

Une semaine plus tôt, sur Terre :

Alexandre Chaldo n'avait plus autant apprécié de se rendre au quartier général depuis longtemps. Il s'y sentait oppressé, préférant la liberté relative qu'il ressentait sur le terrain. Car Alexandre Chaldo, jeune sorcier français, n'exerçait pas un métier comme les autres. Il travaillait comme agent spécial au sein d'une division ultraconfidentielle des services secrets de l'ONS. Alex était chef d'équipe IS (Investigation Spéciale).

En à peine quelques années, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs. Il faut dire que quand on appartient à la famille Chaldo, on part avec une longueur d'avance. Mais devenir chef d'équipe à même pas vingt-et-un ans, même pour un Chaldo, c'était un exploit. Seulement, Alex avait également des points noirs dans sa vie. Sa courte carrière avait été marquée par la mort de sa coéquipière Jane Carter. Cette perte l'avait marqué car Jane et lui vivait une belle histoire d'amour. Par la suite, il avait refusé de faire équipe avec quiconque. A l'exception de son frère jumeau Anthony. Mais voilà, le malheur avait de nouveau frappé.

Une nouvelle menace s'était dévoilée. Des êtres venus d'on ne sait où s'en prenait à tous ceux qui avaient des connaissances poussées en Magie et en artefacts magiques. Alex et Anthony les avaient pourchassés. Pour les empêcher de s'emparer d'un homme et de lui dévorer la mémoire comme aux autres, Alex et Tony avaient attaqué. Le combat fut court. Mais Tony fut très grièvement blessé. Son corps, détruit à 75%, fut placer dans un caisson de stase.

Tony s'était battu entre la vie et la mort durant des mois. Julia Chaldo, la sœur d'Alex et Tony, s'était évertué à chercher un moyen de le sauver. Avec l'aide de son nouvel assistant Joshua Ollivander, elle travaillait depuis sur un corps issu de la Technomagie pour son frère. La tâche s'était tout de suite annoncée ardue. Mais voilà, ils avaient avancé. Jusqu'au point où ils avaient pu transférer le cerveau et une partie des tissus nerveux de Tony dans un corps viable même s'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un tronc incapable de se déplacer. Il pouvait au moins percevoir le monde qui l'entourait et communiquer.

Alex en avait profité pour lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ce fameux combat. Et Tony fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Alex avait une nouvelle équipière en la personne d'Ariana Potter, la descendante du célèbre héro Harry Potter. Par contre, il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre, par sa sœur, qu'Alex en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Ariana.

Alex avait pris l'habitude de se rendre directement à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Tony, Julia et Joshua s'y trouvaient déjà. Il sourit avec son cynisme habituel.

« Déjà en train de l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, fit-il. Vous avez peur qu'il ait rouillé durant la nuit ?

-Salut Alex, dit Julia, ignorant son humour. C'est juste le contrôle quotidien. Tant que tout n'est pas terminé, il nous faut rester vigilant.

-J'aime bien être bichonné, dit Tony. Et puis tu fais erreur Alex. Ce n'est pas sous toutes les coutures qu'ils m'étudient, c'est sous toutes les soudures.

-Neuf sur dix, jugea Alex.

-Ah ! Pas mal comme score, je m'approche de la perfection. Et quand aurais-je le reste de mes attributs ? demanda Tony. Je parle de mes bras et jambes, précisa-t-il en voyant les yeux interrogateur de sa sœur.

-Bientôt, répondit Julia. Il ne nous reste plus que quelques réglages à faire. C'est une question de jours. On vous laisse. »

Julia et Joshua sortirent, laissant les deux frères. Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le travail de Julia. Elle avait fabriqué un visage parfaitement ressemblant à Tony. S'il avait eu un corps complet, il aurait été tout bonnement impossible de se rendre compte qu'il était en grande partie artificiel. C'était le but que voulait atteindre Julia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Tony.

-Dis tout de suite que je te dérange, fit Alex.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'Ariana termine son stage commando ?

-Si, confirma Alex. Le rallye d'évaluation se termine aujourd'hui. Et les résultats sont demain. Je vais aller voir Hyung tout à l'heure pour savoir comment elle s'est comportée et ce qu'il pense d'elle.

-J'espère pouvoir enfin la rencontrer aussi. »

Tony s'était éveillé dans son nouveau corps après le départ d'Ariana pour l'entrainement commando. Il n'avait donc pas encore eut le plaisir de lui être présenté.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt penser à quelqu'un d'autre ? fit Alex.

-Qui ça ? demanda Tony tout en baissant les yeux comme s'il avait compris de qui son jumeau voulait parler.

-Tu lui manques.

-Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle me croit mort. Elle pleurera quelques temps et reprendra sa vie.

-Tu es sûr que ça te convient ?

-Non. Mais je n'ai plus le droit d'espérer vivre normalement maintenant.

-Tony…

-Alex, coupa Tony. Tu sais bien que j'ai raison. Isabelle doit m'oublier. Et... je souhaiterais que tu l'y aides. »

Alex regarda son frère dans les yeux. Il serait absurde de dire que lui-même n'y avait pas pensé. Il l'avait même suggéré à Julia mais ils avaient décidé tacitement d'attendre le réveil éventuel de Tony. La priver d'une partie de sa mémoire était une solution. Ainsi, Isabelle sortirait totalement de la vie de la famille Chaldo. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas s'ils faisaient seulement passer Tony pour mort.

Alex était d'accord sur le principe. Mais il ne souhaitait pas s'en charger.

« J'en parlerais au Patron, dit-il. Il enverra une équipe d'oubliators.

-Non Alex, refusa Tony. Je veux que ça soit toi qui t'en charges. Tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. S'il te plait. »

Alex ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Il savait à quel point c'était important pour lui. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Alex se rendit dans le bureau du Patron. Il devait malgré tout lui dire. Hector Guillou était un moldu dirigeant la Division Esotérique des Services Secrets de l'ONS depuis quelques années déjà. Il était apprécié par ses subalternes. Même si peu de gens savaient comment il en était venu à diriger ce service.

« Chaldo, salua le Patron. C'est aujourd'hui que Potter finit le stage commando, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Patron, répondit Alex. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je souhaite vous parler.

-Asseyez-vous. Je vous écoute.

-Je viens de discuter avec Tony, à propos d'Isabelle, sa fiancée. Il souhaiterait que sa mémoire soit modifiée.

-Je pense comprendre ce qui motive cette demande de la part de votre frère. Cette décision n'a pas dû être facile à prendre pour lui. Soit, je vais envoyer une équipe d'oubliators.

-En fait, il a demandé à ce que je m'en occupe personnellement.

-Je peux comprendre ça aussi. Il vous fait confiance. Et vous, que souhaitez-vous ?

-Je préfèrerais ne pas m'en occuper. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire non en ce moment. Je vais le faire.

-Quand ça ?

-Dés maintenant. Quand on a une épine dans la chair, il faut l'enlever au plus vite. Je vous rends compte dés que c'est fait. »

En venant ce matin au QG, Alex ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée en attendant d'aller voir Hyung-Ji Park. C'était habituellement une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait ce travail : l'imprévu. Mais aller modifier la mémoire de la fiancée de son frère pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était le genre d'imprévu qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Mais il sentait son frère encore faible psychologiquement. Revenir à la vie dans un corps artificiel pouvait perturber.

« Ça devrait être écrit sur la notice du « Pack Réincarnation Artificielle », pensa Alex avec son cynisme habituel. »

Alex s'avait transplané jusqu'à Genève. Il se rendit immédiatement à l'immeuble qu'occupaient Isabelle et Tony depuis quelques années maintenant. Le service juridique s'occuperait de l'appartement. Il ne serait pas étonner que Tony le laisse à Isabelle. Dans la rue, un fourgon s'arrêta à côté de lui. Plusieurs hommes habillés en déménageurs en descendirent.

« Agent Chaldo, dit l'un d'eux. Nous venons vous assister dans ce nettoyage.

-Très bien, acquiesça Alex sobrement. Vous attendez mon signal pour venir. »

Ces hommes n'appartenaient pas à la DE, juste aux Services Secrets de l'ONS. Ils ne devaient pas voir de magie.

Alex monta jusqu'à l'appartement d'Isabelle. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore partie travailler. Il sonna à la porte. Il aurait pu aisément entrer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive mais déjà qu'il venait lui voler une partie de sa vie, il n'allait pas en rajouter. Isabelle ouvrit et fut visiblement surprise de découvrir Alex devant elle. Ses traits étaient creusés par la fatigue.

« Alex ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Ça a un rapport avec Tony ? Dis-moi vite !

-Je peux entrer, fit Alex.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Alors ?

-Il est vivant, avoua-t-il. »

Isabelle soupira de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, c'était la fin de plus de cinq mois d'incertitude.

« Quand rentre-t-il ? questionna-t-elle. Pourquoi tu as sorti ta baguette ? »

Alex ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'agiter l'artefact devant son visage. La jeune femme s'endormit immédiatement. Il fit léviter son corps inerte jusqu'au canapé.

Alex appela les hommes restés dans la rue. Il leur indiqua quoi emporter : les hologrammes, les albums visuels, les affaires de Tony, tout ce qui pouvait le lier à elle. L'ordinateur d'Isabelle fut nettoyé. En quelques minutes, c'était comme si seulement une jeune femme célibataire vivait ici. Les nettoyeurs s'en allèrent.

Alex resta seul avec Isabelle. Elle sera sûrement déboussolée quand elle se réveillera. Qu'elle sentirait comme un manque dans sa vie quotidienne. Mais ce ne sera que temporaire. Alex savait que la vie reprenait toujours ses droits. Il tendit sa baguette vers le crâne de celle qui aurait dû devenir sa belle-sœur. Un éclair blanc surgit de sa baguette et pénétra le front d'Isabelle. Alex vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait pas oublié une bribe de mémoire. Mais non, comme souvent avec lui, le travail était bien fait.

Alex l'abandonna sur le divan. Elle n'y risquait rien, à part d'être en retard au travail. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction.

« Adieu Isabelle, dit-il. »

Et il referma la porte.

De retour au quartier général, Alex alla rapidement rendre-compte du succès de sa tâche au Patron. Il ne dit rien de plus. Il se rendit de nouveau à l'infirmerie où son frère l'attendait.

Tony connaissait son frère. Et il savait ce que signifiaient le regard sombre et le visage fermé qu'il arborait. Pour d'autres, ce ne serait rien de plus que son air habituel de détachement. Mais Tony savait repérer les petites différences pour comprendre l'état d'esprit de son jumeau. Il s'en amusait souvent, disant qu'il était le seul au monde à être capable de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère, aussi étrange soit-il quelques fois.

« Tu l'as fait ? demanda Tony.

-Oui, répondit sobrement Alex. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Et tes affaires ont été récupérées. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Tony accusait tout de même le coup. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'être oublié pouvait être pire que de mourir. Ce serait dur, il en était conscient. Mais il devait avant tout penser à Isabelle. Elle avait le droit à une vie normale et heureuse.

« Merci, dit Tony.

-Ce fut un plaisir, répondit Alex sans sourire. J'adore effacer la mémoire des gens au petit matin. Surtout de ceux qui me sont proches.

-Désolé d'avoir mis ça sur tes épaules. Mais tu es le seul à qui je pouvais le demander.

-Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai apprécié de le faire. Je vais aller m'entrainer un peu. A plus tard. »

Tony sentait qu'Alex était mal à l'aise. S'entrainer était sa façon de se préserver, de s'évader.


	43. III Fin de stage

**CHAPITRE III : FIN DE STAGE**

Alex passa plus de deux heures au dojo. Il se sentait toujours léger en sortant d'un entrainement. Mais cet état ne durait toujours que quelques minutes. Les ténèbres de sa vie lui revenaient toujours très rapidement à l'esprit. Parfois, il parvenait à sourire : comment faisait-il pour ne pas devenir fou ou pour ne pas s'être suicidé après tout ce qu'il avait subi ? La mort de Jane, l'état actuel de Tony, la mort d'Alastor et celle de beaucoup d'autres qui auraient pu être évitées. Il était responsable de tous ces malheurs.

Il n'oubliait pas Ariana. Il lui avait déjà causé du tort alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis six mois. Il l'avait emmené à sa suite dans un monde violent et sans pitié qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaitre. Et se faisant, il avait causé la mort d'un être cher à son cœur, son petit-ami Alastor Weasley. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il lui avait retiré son innocence. Elle avait tué. Par accident, certes, mais un homme était mort sous sa baguette.

Parfois il se demandait comment il pouvait vivre avec autant de crimes sur l'âme. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Malgré tout ça, trop de vies dépendaient de ses actions et de ses décisions prisent froidement et sans état d'âme. Il avait cette façon de garder toujours son sang froid quelque soit la situation. Cela l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois et avait assuré du même coup le succès de ses missions. C'était sa force, ne reculer devant rien. Même s'il fallait agir sans aucune morale pour pouvoir préserver ce monde, alors il bafouerait la morale sans regret.

Alex prit une douche et se rendit au service des transports. Il devait se rendre au centre d'entrainement spécial des Services Secrets de l'ONS. L'employé lui fournit un portoloin et un instant plus tard, Alex se retrouvait dans un endroit classé secret au cœur des forêts du Canada. Le centre servait pour l'entrainement de l'ensemble des personnels de terrain des Services Secrets de l'ONS. La Division Esotérique étant soumise à un régime de confidentialité encore plus élevé, l'accès à ce centre était interdit à toutes les autres division quand une cession de la DE s'y exerçait.

Alex se rendit immédiatement au baraquement où étaient installés les instructeurs du centre. Alex frappa à la porte et entra à l'invitation d'une voix venant de l'intérieur. Une seule personne se trouvait dans le bureau, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, asiatique. Ses cheveux étaient noirs clairsemés de quelques mèches grises. Hyung-Ji Park, que ses amis appelaient Hyung tout simplement, était le chef du centre d'entrainement de l'ONS depuis des années. Il était un expert en tout ce qui était formation aux opérations spéciales et commando. Il faut dire qu'avant d'être contacter par l'ONS, il avait officié dans les forces spéciales coréennes en tant qu'équipier-commando puis instructeur. Il s'était adapté rapidement au fait que certains de ses élèves seraient des sorciers et autres créatures magiques. Il avait rapidement compris comment les entrainer et les former.

En reconnaissant Alex, Hyung sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Comment vas-tu Alex ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça va, mentit-il. Anthony est de nouveau conscient. Julia pense qu'elle pourra bientôt lui rendre sa motricité.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu viens pour Potter je suppose ?

-Oui. Comment s'est-elle comportée durant le stage ?

-Avec un excellent état d'esprit. C'est une recrue de choix. Elle a réussi avec brio toutes les épreuves de ce mois de formation.

-Points faibles ?

-Le pilotage tactique et le combat à l'arme blanche. Voilà pour la partie technique. Pour le reste, elle se laisse un peu trop porter par ses émotions. Un manque de contrôle qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Mais son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit compense ça. Surveille-la quand même et apprend-lui à gérer ses émotions.

-Tu voudrais qu'elle devienne comme moi ? Une masse froide et sans cœur.

-Non, pas jusque là. Mais je sais que vous avez de terribles ennemis à combattre. Elle aura besoin de toute sa tête pour y arriver.

-Et ses points forts ? questionna Alex.

-Combat à mains nues, elle est forte. Elle a encore des choses à apprendre mais je te fais confiance là-dessus. En duel de sorcellerie, elle a été la meilleure du stage. Elle m'a surpris en arme à feu. Tu devrais lui fournir un pistolet. Et niveau résistance physique, on voit qu'elle a fait du sport à Hogwart. Et pour la résistance morale, elle est forte aussi. Elle n'a jamais baissé les bras. Mais je crois qu'elle est heureuse de voir ce stage se terminer. Sa fille lui manque. »

Ariana était depuis deux mois maintenant officiellement, la mère adoptive de la petite Sarah Figoni. D'une certaine manière, Ariana pensait sûrement expier sa faute envers la fillette ainsi. C'était elle qui six mois plus tôt avait tué accidentellement le père de Sarah. La gamine ne s'en souvenait pas, victime d'un seigneur de l'oubli.

« Elle va pouvoir profiter d'elle, dit Alex. Elle a le droit à deux semaines de vacances à l'issu du stage. Ils sont rentrés au fait ?

-Il y a une heure à peine que le rallye final du stage s'est terminé, renseigna Hyung. Ils sont tous en train de se remettre en condition. La cérémonie de fin de stage est demain. Tu seras là ?

-Le Patron m'a donné l'ordre d'y être.

-A demain donc, fit Hyung. Je suis désolé mais j'ai encore pas mal de travail.

-A demain. »

Les stagiaires étaient alignés sur deux rangs. Ici, pas d'uniforme de rigueur, même si certains étaient issus d'un recrutement militaire, les Services Secrets demeuraient civils. La tenue, de bon goût, avait été laissé à la diligence des stagiaires. Certains avaient quand même choisi de revêtir l'uniforme d'apparat de leur pays d'origine. Parmi les invités à la cérémonie, on pouvait constater la présence du Patron, du Directeur des Services Secrets de l'ONS, Alex et Julia, Joshua et aussi le troisième membre de l'équipe Frédéric Forge. Ariana ne connaissait pas la grande majorité des personnes présentes mais elle reconnut plusieurs autres agents du département d'investigations spéciales et des cadres de l'unité action de la DE. Sarah n'était pas là. Ariana l'avait confié à ses parents en Grande-Bretagne pour le temps du stage. Elle était pressée de la retrouver.

La cérémonie débuta. Le chef du centre d'entrainement de l'ONS, Hyung-Ji Park s'avança. Il fit face aux stagiaires. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu son uniforme d'officier des forces spéciales coréennes. Son placard de médailles témoignait d'une vie mouvementée.

« Vous venez de conclure un mois de stage dans une formation basée sur les plus dures épreuves que puissent connaître des hommes et femmes des forces spéciales. Vous avez brillamment passé la première semaine appelée à juste titre « Semaine Infernale ». Et vous avez tous assimilé les connaissances que les instructeurs vous ont inculqués, sanctionnant vos efforts par la validation de vos acquis. Certains se sont découverts, d'autres se sont confirmés. Mais vous tous, présents devant moi, êtes arrivés ensemble jusqu'au bout, faisant fi de la rivalité que faisait naitre le classement final que je vais donner dans quelques instants. Vous avez compris que pour avancer, il fallait avancer tous ensemble. Mais n'oubliez pas que vos différentes affectations vous amènerons parfois à vous retrouver seul. N'oubliez jamais tout ce que vous avez appris ici. Il en va de vos vies, de celles de vos compagnons, et de beaucoup d'autres. Je vais maintenant donner le classement final. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit une surprise pour vous. »

Hyung-Ji Park énuméra les noms des stagiaires en commençant par le dernier, n'oubliant pas de lui préciser que les notes se trouvaient toutes dans un mouchoir de poche.

Les noms s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Ariana écoutait attentivement dans l'attente du sien. Mais il ne venait pas. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas été oubliée ou si elle n'avait pas tout simplement raté le stage. Le troisième fut nommé. Toujours pas elle. Ce n'était pas possible !

« A la deuxième place avec une moyenne de 17,6, mademoiselle Ariana Potter. »

Ariana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était deuxième ! Comment était-ce possible ?

« La première place revient à monsieur Jeremy MacCoy avec 17,9. Félicitations à tous. Rompez les rangs, conclut Hyung. »

Un homme au crâne rasé sortit des rangs et fit face aux autres stagiaires. Il hurla :

« Prêt à…

-…Tout péter ! reprirent en cœur les stagiaires, hurlant aussi.

-Prêt à…

-… Tout sauver ! »

Les stagiaires se félicitèrent les uns les autres. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers les invités. Des poignées de main furent serrées, franches. Ariana fut félicitée par Julia, Joshua et Fred. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Alex. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire.

« Félicitation, dit-il. Tu as fait un pas de plus pour devenir un vrai agent de la DE.

-Merci, fit Ariana. Ce ne fut pas facile.

-L'important c'est d'y être arrivé. Mais il te reste du chemin à parcourir. J'espère que tu en es consciente.

-Bien sûr, répondit Ariana un peu déçu qu'il ne la félicite pas avec plus d'entrain. Il n'y a rien eu de nouveau concernant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ou la Secte du Serpent Blanc ?

-Rien que des pistes ne menant nulle part. Mais dernièrement, un évènement a un peu occulté tout le reste.

-Lequel ?

-Je laisse le soin à Julia de te le dire. »

Ariana se tourna vers Julia qui afficha un sourire des plus éclatants. Ariana n'eut pas besoin de plus pour deviner.

« Ça y est ? fit-elle. Anthony est conscient ?

-Oui, cela fait deux semaines environs qu'il peut communiquer, raconta Julia. Et il devrait bientôt pouvoir se déplacer. Le plus dur a été fait. Il souhaite te rencontrer.

-J'aimerais beaucoup aussi.

-Prend déjà des vacances, intervint Alex. Rien ne presse maintenant qu'il est de nouveau réveillé.

-Tu ne veux pas que je le vois ou quoi ? questionna Ariana, soupçonneuse.

-Tu n'aurais une petite fille qui te manque et à qui tu manques ?

-C'est vrai. Je suis pressée de revoir Sarah.

-Je suis allé lui rendre visite le week-end dernier, dit Joshua. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me demander quand est-ce que tu revenais.

-Je pense me rendre demain à Londres, indiqua la jeune femme. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Ariana, appela une voix grave derrière elle. »

Jeremy MacCoy, le major de la promotion s'approcha. Il arborait le grand uniforme des Seals, les forces spéciales de la marine[1] américaine avec des galons de lieutenant. Ariana lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers ses amis et collègues.

« Je vous présente Jeremy MacCoy, fit-elle. Jeremy, voici mon ami d'enfance. Julia Chaldo, une amie. Et mes deux coéquipiers, Frédéric Forge et Alexandre Chaldo. Jeremy et moi étions binômes pour le stage. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et m'a conseillé.

-Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, dit Jeremy. Elle apprend très vite. »

Jeremy MacCoy dévisageait Alexandre avec insistance.

« Il y a un problème lieutenant ? questionna Alex.

-Votre nom, je l'ai déjà lu quelque part, dit Jeremy. De même que votre visage m'est familier. J'y suis ! Vous êtes le détenteur de la plus haute note de ce stage depuis que le commandant Park s'en occupe.

-C'était il y a un moment.

-Il y a sept ans, vous aviez à peine dix-huit ans à l'époque et vous avez réussi l'exploit d'obtenir une moyenne de 18,4. J'ai eu cette note comme objectif durant toute la durée du stage mais je ne l'ai pas atteinte.

-Votre note finale est excellente. Je reconnais bien là un seal.

-Mais vous, vous n'êtes d'aucune armée ou même d'aucune unité anti-mage noir à l'origine. Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Secret de famille, se contenta de répondre Alex. Si je vous le dis, je serais obligé de vous effacer la mémoire ou de vous tuer. »

Alex s'éloigna, rejoignant Hyung.

« Excusez-le, dit Julia. Il a toujours été comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas un souci, affirma Jeremy MacCoy. Je ne connais pas depuis longtemps l'existence du monde de la Magie mais j'ai déjà entendu parler de votre famille. Certains disent que vous vous battez contre les terroristes sorciers depuis plus de quatre siècles.

-Disons juste que c'est une sorte de tradition familiale.

-Je vois. Tu viens toujours à la soirée ? demanda MacCoy à Ariana.

-Bien sûr, répondit celle-ci.

-Une soirée ? questionna Joshua.

-On va fêter la fin du stage entre nous avec les instructeurs, expliqua Ariana. »

Alex observait la scène de loin. Sachant lire sur les lèvres, il savait tout ce que se disaient Ariana et Jeremy. Hyung remarqua son regard et eut un sourire de circonstance.

« Tu observes l'ennemi ? fit le coréen.

-Non, répondit Alex.

-Ils sont devenus assez proches durant ce stage. Le début d'une grande amitié je pense.

-Il va à l'UA, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Une recrue de choix pour Erius.

-J'en suis convaincu. Je vais rentrer.

-Déjà ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment à mon aise avec ce genre de mondanité. Salut. »

La soirée fut l'occasion pour Ariana et ses collègues de stage de chasser un mois de pression morale. Ils s'éclatèrent, buvant et dansant tous ensemble. Jeremy MacCoy ne restait jamais longtemps loin d'elle. Ariana n'était pas habitué à boire autant et quand elle sentit la tête lui tourner, elle fut assez lucide pour se mettre au jus de fruit. Elle put ainsi récupérer certains de ses moyens avec le temps et la danse pour évacuer l'alcool.

Quand la soirée toucha à sa fin, Jeremy vint lui demander :

« Tu comptes rentrer tout de suite ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas vraiment envi que cette soirée se termine. Mais tout le monde s'en va. C'est dommage.

-On peut peut-être la continuer tout les deux. Je connais un petit bar avec une bonne ambiance pas loin. Parfait pour terminer une soirée.

-Si je bois un verre de plus, je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver. Et puis, je dois rentrer à Londres demain. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je rentre à l'hôtel. Tant pis pour la fête. On s'est bien amusé.

-Je vais appeler un taxi. »

Dans le taxi, Ariana se sentit bercé et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Jeremy. Ce dernier ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il en profita pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle resta entre le sommeil et l'éveil jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Jeremy l'avait guidé presque en la portant, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« Ah, tu es toujours parmi nous ? fit-il. Tu es arrivé à ta chambre.

-Merci, sourit-elle.

-De rien. »

Sur le pas de la porte, Jeremy voulut lui faire la bise mais celle-ci se perdit en un baiser. En une dernière danse voluptueuse, il entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ariana retirait déjà ses vêtements, découvrant son corps jeune et ferme. Ils étaient déjà tous les deux nus quand ils arrivèrent au lit où ils se perdirent dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

* * *

[1] Ne pas confondre la marine (appelé « Navy » en anglais) et les Marines. Ce sont deux armées américaines différentes. Les Seals appartiennent à la Navy.


	44. IV Le Secret des Chaldo

**CHAPITRE IV : LE SECRET DES CHALDO**

Ariana se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle apprécia le contact du corps musclé et chaud dans un demi-sommeil. Sans lever les yeux, elle vint passer la main dans les cheveux qu'elle devinait noirs. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à sentir ses doigts s'emmêler dans la toison, elle ne rencontra qu'une sensation rêche de cheveux rasés. Elle s'éveilla d'un coup et se releva pour voir qui était la personne contre qui elle était. Elle tomba sur les yeux noisettes de Jeremy. Ce dernier la regardait en souriant légèrement.

« Tu as bien dormi ? fit-il, ne remarquant pas la surprise dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Euh… oui, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis encore un peu dans le brouillard. J'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un bon petit-déjeuner.

-Prends ta douche, après nous descendrons manger.

-Oui. Et après il faut que je retourne à Genève chercher des affaires avant de me rendre en Angleterre.

-Et dire qu'avant ce genre de programme m'aurait fait peur. Mais avec les portoloins, les voyages sont facilités. J'en ai un qui m'attend pour me ramener à Chicago. J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas de m'appeler. »

Ariana alla prendre une douche. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la caresse de l'eau ruisselante sur son corps. Elle essaya de se remémorer ces instants de demi-sommeil. Pourquoi avait-elle imaginé des cheveux noirs à Jeremy ? Elle avait beau se poser la question, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Ariana et Jeremy se rendirent à l'antenne canadienne de l'ONS. Ils furent pris en charge par un agent de la DE et guider dans un sous-sol. L'agent leur présenta chacun un portoloin et les laissa. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se saisir de leurs portoloins respectifs. Ariana eut à peine le temps de voir Jeremy disparaître quand la sensation familière d'être tiré par le nombril se fit sentir. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était dans les locaux du quartier général de la DE. Elle n'y resta pas, pressée de se rendre à Londres. Elle transplana jusqu'à son appartement pour faire ses bagages de vacances. Une fois ça fait, elle se rendit au Ministère helvétique de la Magie pour y prendre le premier portoloin en partance pour Londres.

Après les quelques heures d'attente habituelles, Ariana se matérialisa dans le hall d'arrivée du Ministère britannique. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle trouvait les procédures d'arrivée trop lentes. Elle mourait d'impatience. Finalement, elle fut enfin libre de partir. Comme toujours, le hall d'accueil était bondé. Ariana essayait de se grandir pour regarder au dessus de la foule si elle apercevait quelqu'un venu l'accueillir.

« Ariana ! appela une voix féminine. »

Ariana se tourna et tomba sur le visage souriant de sa mère Juliet. Ariana remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Une fillette de huit ans, blonde, habillée d'une belle robe bleue souriait en courant vers elle. La fillette sauta dans les bras d'Ariana qui ne se fit pas prier pour la serrer fort contre son cœur.

« Tu m'as manquée maman, dit Sarah.

-Toi aussi ma chérie, fit Ariana. J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours.

-Contente de te revoir Ariana, dit Juliet en s'approchant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-Bonjour maman. Je suis heureuse d'être en vacances. Ce dernier mois n'a pas été de tout repos. »

Une fois au manoir Potter, Sarah raconta à Ariana tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant ce dernier mois. La fillette regrettait qu'Heather n'est pas pu être là, l'adolescente suivant sa cinquième année à Hogwart.

Ariana apprécia le calme du manoir familiale après ces semaines d'efforts et d'épreuves. Elle en profita pour se vider la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au travail, aux Seigneurs de l'Oubli, à la secte du Serpent Blanc, et à ce matin dans les bras de Jeremy. Tous ses efforts pour savoir dans les bras de qui elle croyait être restaient vains. Elle en vint à la conclusion que ce ne devait pas être important, que c'était juste un effet de son imagination.

Ariana décida tout de même de se rendre à Genève. Elle avait envi de rencontre Anthony Chaldo. Elle en parla le soir à ses parents en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un collègue qui avait eu un accident grave et qu'elle voulait aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Sarah baissa la tête d'un air triste en comprenant que sa mère allait de nouveau partir. Mais cette dernière lui adressa un sourire :

« Tu veux m'accompagner Sarah ?

-Oh oui ! s'écria la fillette. »

Et le lendemain matin, Ariana et Sarah prenait un portoloin pour la Suisse. Une fois les procédures terminées, Ariana prit la main de Sarah et elles transplanèrent jusqu'au quartier général de la DE. Ariana répondit à plusieurs signes de la main et des bonjour. Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie. Elles y furent accueillies par Julia dont Sarah sauta dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Julia. Je te croyais en vacances.

-Je voulais rencontrer ton frère, répondit Ariana. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de lui.

-Ça aurait pu attendre que tu reprennes le travail. Mais puisque tu es là, ça va lui faire plaisir. Lui aussi est pressé de te rencontrer. Suivez-moi. »

Julia guida Ariana et Sarah jusqu'à une chambre isolée. D'un geste de la main, Julia fit ouvrir la porte. Ariana s'attendait à ne voir qu'un homme tronc sans membre, mais s'il lui manquait ses jambes, Anthony Chaldo était maintenant pourvu de bras qu'il faisait tournoyer dans l'air. Visiblement, leur installation était récente. Il s'arrêta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et ses visiteuses entrer. Les membres artificiels et le torse étaient à nu, sans peau. Mais la structure de ce corps cybermagique, comme l'appelait Joshua, donnait l'impression qu'il avait une peau d'une couleur gris-bleu métallique. Ariana fut impressionné de deviner les muscles artificiels rouler sous cette « peau » au moindre mouvement du patient. Le visage était entier ce qui permettait de faire en partie abstraction du reste. Ariana fut tout de même troublé de la ressemblance avec Alex malgré qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Etrangement, son regard se porta sur les cheveux noirs d'Anthony.

« Tu t'habitues à tes bras ? questionna Julia.

-Je parfais le réglage, répondit Anthony Chaldo. C'est vraiment de l'excellent travail. Vous êtes Ariana Potter je suppose.

-Oui, heureuse de vous rencontrer, fit Ariana.

-Moi de même, je propose qu'on se tutoie et qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Appelez-moi Tony. Julia et Joshua m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Et j'ai aussi tiré les vers du nez d'Alex. Je pense que ça ne te surprend pas, il n'a jamais été trop bavard.

-Où est-il ? Je pensais le voir ici.

-Comme toujours, au dojo. Et toi tu es Sarah, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sarah était restée en retrait. Elle observait Anthony d'un air inquiet.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Sarah, rassura Ariana.

-Il ressemble au méchant monsieur, dit Sarah. Mais il n'a pas les mêmes yeux.

-Le méchant monsieur ? demanda Tony.

-C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle Alex, répondit Julia en souriant.

-Je vois. Approche, invita Tony. »

Bien qu'un peu intimider, Sarah s'approcha. Tony lui sourit.

« Tu sais, ce méchant monsieur c'est mon frère, dit-il. Je sais qu'il est bizarre parfois. Mais tu sais, les grandes personnes, elles disent des choses méchantes parfois.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sarah.

-Pour se protéger des autres. Et parfois même, certaines personnes croient qu'en faisant ça, elles protègent les autres. Et pour Alex, tu devrais essayer d'être gentille avec lui. Alors peut-être qu'un jour, il sera gentil avec toi. »

Ariana comprit une chose importante à ce moment là : Anthony et Alexandre étaient frère jumeaux, certes, mais si physiquement ils étaient semblables, leurs caractères étaient totalement différents. En fait, Anthony lui semblait bien plus sympathique.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Ariana.

-Reprendre du service dés que possible, répondit Anthony. La menace ennemie ne me permet pas de me reposer plus que nécessaire. Cela ne devrait plus prendre trop de temps, il n'y a plus que mes jambes à installer et la peau synthétique. Ensuite, c'est juste une affaire de réglage et d'adaptation.

-Le Patron va te confier une équipe.

-J'ais demandé à être mis sous les ordres d'Alex dans un premier temps. Le temps de reprendre pied. Ensuite, on verra. Donc, on va faire équipe ensemble. »

Julia avait suivi la conversation. Ariana pensait qu'après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle ne voudrait pas le revoir remettre le pied à l'étrier. Mais la jeune anglaise fut surprise qu'au contraire, l'ainée des Chaldo semblait au contraire satisfaite de l'entendre dire ça. La scientifique les laissa entre eux.

Ariana discuta encore un peu avec Anthony. Elle parla forcément du stage commando qu'elle venait de terminer. Ce dernier évoqua son propre stage, fait sept ans auparavant avec Alex.

« Ta note finale est excellente, dit Tony. Hyung n'est pas du genre à différencier homme et femme.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'Alex avait obtenu une note encore exceptionnelle à ce stage, fit Ariana.

-Alex est un peu hors compétition. Depuis Pierrick Chaldo, il est celui qui mérite le titre de Corbeau.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette histoire de titre.

-Dis plutôt que personne n'a voulu t'en parler, sourit Tony. Ce n'est pas étonnant, notre famille a toujours eu le goût du secret. Alex en a fait une seconde nature et Julia pense certainement que c'est à Alex d'en parler. Notre famille se bat contre les mages noirs depuis plus de quatre siècles. Notre ancêtre, Pierrick Chaldo, faisait parti de la section S des Chasseurs[1]. Il était surnommé le Corbeau. Parce qu'il n'a jamais laissé s'échapper une proie. Un véritable oiseau de malheur pour les mangemorts.

-Les mangemorts ? Il vivait à l'époque de Voldemort.

-Oui. Il a combattu en particulier les mangemorts de la branche française. Pour ce qui est de ce surnom, il faut y ajouter qu'il est dépeint comme quelqu'un de sombre et en plus, animagus se transformant en corbeau.

-Comme Alex.

-Chaque génération dans notre famille a connu au moins un animagus se transformant en corbeau, souvent plusieurs. En ce moment, ils sont deux. Mais seul Alex est appelé Corbeau. Avec le temps, ce surnom est devenu une sorte de titre non-officiel qui est donné au plus fort de la famille. Généralement, cela va de paire avec l'épée de Pierrick Chaldo mais Alex a toujours préféré les sabres. C'est donc moi qui garde l'épée.

-Il y a quand même des choses que j'ai du mal à saisir. Pourquoi votre famille a choisi cette voie ?

-Oui, c'est normal, il faudrait que je t'explique l'histoire de Pierrick Chaldo. Il n'était pas le premier Corbeau. Le premier ne s'appelait même pas Chaldo, c'était Pierrick Corvus qui fut chef de la section S du temps de la première guerre contre Voldemort.

-Je comprend encore moins, avoua Ariana.

-Avant d'aller plus loin, je voudrais savoir, quels sont tes sentiments vis-à-vis d'Alex ? »

La question surprit Ariana. Elle resta figée dans ses pensés. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Mais pour elle ce n'était que dans un moment de faibesse dû à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le Labyrinthe d'Olympus. Revivre la mort d'Alastor sans pouvoir l'éviter avait été une rude épreuve. Alex restait quelqu'un dont elle ne supportait pas les réactions cyniques et la froideur avec laquelle il analysait chaque acte et situation. Elle savait pourquoi il se montrait aussi glacial : il se savait responsable de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, Jane Carter. En apprenant ça, Ariana s'était montré plus tolérante envers lui. Mais il continuait à l'horripiler. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Elle se souvenait de leur mission dans la Cité des Ténèbres, de ce sourire qu'il avait eu en découvrant ces enfants jouant ensemble malgré leurs différences. Elle avait découvert ce jour là, qu'Alex aspirait à un monde unique, sans frontière entre les peuples, qu'ils soient magiques ou non.

« Je le respecte beaucoup, répondit-elle. C'est un vrai combattant et quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il sait toujours ce qu'il fait. Il est dur dans son enseignement, mais je sais que c'est nécessaire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais, dit Tony. Sois franche.

-Il est cynique et sa façon de voir les choses me met souvent en colère. Souvent, je ne le supporte pas. Mais je sais pourquoi il est comme ça. Et je sais qu'il agit dans un but précis. En cela, je l'apprécie.

-Hmmm… On va dire que j'accepte la réponse. Ce que je vais t'avouer, est un secret que peu en dehors de la famille Chaldo connaisse. Notre ancêtre, Pierrick Chaldo, n'avait pas de parents.

-Il était orphelin ?

-Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Il n'avait pas de parents biologiques.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Dans les années 1960, le monde de la Magie était en guerre. Voldemort semait la terreur en Europe et ailleurs. Aucune action ne semblait permettre de le vaincre. Sous l'impulsion d'un professeur de Beauxbâtons, plusieurs chasseurs et chercheurs se sont alliés dans un projet commun : le projet GLADIUS. Ce projet avait pour but de fabriqué une arme permettant de détruire Voldemort.

-Mais la prophétie ? fit Ariana oubliant que peu de gens connaissait ce point de l'histoire de la guerre contre Voldemort et de l'histoire des Potter.

-A l'époque, elle n'avait pas encore été faite. Oui, nous connaissons l'histoire de la prophétie de Sybille Trelawney. Pierrick Chaldo a rencontré ton ancêtre Harry Potter quelques années après la seconde guerre. Mais j'ai l'impression que Harry Potter n'a pas voulu transmettre l'histoire de Pierrick dans sa famille. Donc, cette arme, pour l'obtenir, ils ont fabriqué un clone de Pierrick Corvus et par diverses actions magiques, ils l'ont fortifié avant sa naissance dans le ventre même de sa porteuse.

-C'est horrible !

-Ainsi naquit Gladius. Il devint la terreur des mangemorts. Mais il démontra qu'il pouvait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. C'est pourquoi, sa mémoire fut effacé et qu'il put vivre comme un enfant normal, devenant Pierrick Chaldo. Pierrick Chaldo devint chasseur, l'un des meilleurs. Il découvrit ses origines et faillit se perdre dans les Ténèbres. Mais il choisit la voie qui est celle de la famille Chaldo encore aujourd'hui.

-C'est pourquoi vous avez tous une grande force magique aussi ?

-L'héritage du projet GLADIUS. Tu sais maintenant.

-Personne ne t'en voudra de m'avoir avouer ça.

-Comme je te l'ais dit, ton ancêtre était au courant. Je pense qu'on part tous du principe que la famille Potter connait notre secret.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je vais te laisser, je dois prendre un portoloin pour rentrer. Je suis encore en vacances.

-Profites-en bien. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Ariana ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'histoire des Chaldo. Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils en arriver là ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient choisi d'agir comme des mages noirs. Mais elle n'avait pas connu une telle guerre. Peut-être aurait-elle commis de pareils crimes dans la même situation.

NDA : Pour connaître en détail l'histoire du projet GLADIUS, voir « Le Corbeau, Livre 0 : projet GLADIUS ».

* * *

[1] Section Spéciale. Les Chasseurs sont l'équivalent français des Aurors britanniques. Pour en savoir plus sur Pierrick Chaldo, voir la série « Le Corbeau ».


	45. V Nouveau départ pour Mars

**CHAPITRE V : NOUVEAU DEPART VERS MARS**

Le lendemain, Julia et Joshua installèrent les jambes de Tony. Les réglages durèrent des heures. Mais cette attente fut récompensée quand Julia demanda à son frère d'essayer de se lever. Les premiers pas furent hésitants, Tony manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois en même pas trois mètres. Il devait effectuer le reste des réglages lui-même maintenant, comme il avait fait avec ses membres supérieurs.

Il fallut deux jours à Tony pour se mouvoir presque naturellement. Julia plaça la peau synthétique et raccorda les terminaisons nerveuses sensitives. Tony se rassurait en se disant qu'il s'agissait des dernières opérations lourdes de sa reconstruction. Il commençait à en avoir assez de rester des heures sans bouger, raccorder à un ordinateur. Mais bon, normalement il devrait être mort donc il estimait ne pas avoir à se plaindre.

Julia l'autorisa enfin à sortir de l'infirmerie. Plusieurs agents furent agréablement surpris de revoir les deux frères Chaldo se balader dans les couloirs. Tout le monde ou presque ignoraient la gravité exacte des blessures reçues par Tony. La plupart savaient qu'il avait été dans le coma mais sans plus. La destruction quasi-totale de son corps était restée secrète.

« J'ai rencontré Ariana, dit Tony alors qu'il marchait avec son frère dans les couloirs de la DE.

-Ah, et alors ? questionna Alex. Elle t'a fait quelle impression.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est encore pure, pas encore marquée comme nous le sommes dans nos chairs et nos esprits. Ça me désolé un peu de savoir qu'elle perdra irrémédiablement cette pureté.

-C'est comme ça, si elle veut survivre dans cette voie, elle va devoir s'endurcir et faire des choses qu'elle réprouve encore maintenant.

-Je lui ais parlé du passé de notre famille. Je me demande pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé avant.

-J'espérais rester plus ou moins humain à ces yeux.

-Mais nous sommes humains, s'insurgea Tony.

-Oui je sais, mais pensera-t-elle ainsi ?

-Je pense que oui. Au risque de me répéter : c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et elle avait l'air intéressé à l'idée de te connaître mieux. Il ne se serait pas passer quelque chose entre vous par hasard ?

-Non. Tu t'es vite habitué à ton corps, fit remarquer Alex pour changer de sujet.

-Je n'ai pas envi de rester en arrière, répondit Tony en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que son frère ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet d'Ariana. Il me tarde de retourner sur le terrain et de prendre ma revanche sur ces Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Et puis, Julia et Joshua ont fait de l'excellent travail. Les réglages étaient presque parfaits. Je suis encore plus fort qu'avant maintenant.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, fit Alex avec un sourire entendu. »

Les deux frères se rendirent immédiatement au dojo. Ils enfilèrent des tenues de combat et entrèrent sur le tatami. Les autres sportifs se mirent en cercle autour de la zone de combat pour observer. Tony sortit une épée chinoise de son fourreau. Alex fit de même avec un sabre asiatique ressemblant à un katana[1]. Les deux combattants se mirent en garde. Tony mit l'épée à l'horizontale au dessus de sa tête, une main devant lui en direction de son frère. Alex prit son sabre à deux mains, le plaçant verticalement la lame près de son visage.

Les deux frères s'observèrent quelques instants dans une immobilité totale. Et soudain, Tony s'élança. Son épée décrivit une arabesque pour venir en direction de la tête d'Alex du côté où le sabre était absent. L'épée chinoise ne rencontra que le plat du sabre coréen. Ce dernier fila immédiatement en contre vers la tête de Tony qui l'évita d'une esquive en se baissant. Alex profita de l'ouverture ainsi créée pour frapper d'un coup de pied direct qui repoussa son frère en arrière. Tony parvint à se rattraper sur ses pieds sans extérioriser de douleur.

« J'ai l'impression de frapper un bloc de métal, dit Alex.

-Et moi je n'ai pas senti de douleur, fit Tony. Ça fait bizarre. On continue. »

Le combat reprit aussitôt. Les deux frères s'en donnaient à cœur joie en enchainant des techniques toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres. Tony donna le maximum pour voir quelle vitesse il pouvait atteindre. Il parvint plusieurs fois à passer la garde d'Alex qui ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes hors normes pour esquiver. D'un superbe mouvement technique, Alex parvint tout de même à désarmer son frère, faisant voler l'épée à l'autre bout du dojo.

Alex sourit d'un air légèrement supérieur à son frère. Il alla poser son sabre sur le bord du tatami et revint se mettre en face de lui, en garde. Tony s'élança immédiatement à l'assaut, enchainant plusieurs coups de poings de toutes les directions. Alex esquiva un temps en reculant, se baissant parfois pour passer sous les crochets. Puis profitant d'une ouverture, il plaça un contre avec un coup de pied latéral sous le menton, la jambe montant presque à la verticale. Il enchaîna en posant le mains au sol pour monter à l'équilibre en frappant avec son autre jambe. Tony tomba sur son séant. Il avait perdu Alex des yeux une seconde et quand il le retrouva, le pied de ce dernier, accroupis devant lui, se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Tony soupira.

« Même avec ce coprs cybermagique, tu restes bien meilleur que moi au combat, dit-il.

-Tu es plus fort qu'avant, assura Alex en l'aidant à se relever. J'ai été obligé d'y aller à fond.

-Ouais, lança une voix coléreuse. Et qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si tu l'avais abimé ? »

Julia se tenait sur le bord du tatami, les bras croisés.

« Ce corps est prévu pour le combat et les opérations spéciales, non ? demanda Alex.

-Oui mais… commença Julia.

-Et bien comme ça, on sait qu'il tient la route et Tony va pouvoir faire les derniers réglages.

-C'est vrai, fit-elle.

-En fait, on sait très bien ce qui te contrarie, ajouta Tony. C'est qu'on ne t'est pas appelé pour participer. Allez viens, on s'en refait un.

-Vous savez c'est quoi le problème avec vous les gars, dit Julia. C'est que vous me connaissez trop bien. »

Julia entra sur le tatami, fit quelques mouvements d'échauffement et se mit face à Tony.

La semaine de vacances d'Ariana passa trop vite à son goût. Il était temps pour elle de retourner à Genève. Sarah était à la fois triste de quitter ses grands et heureuse car elle allait enfin aller à l'école. Ariana le lui avait promis depuis un moment mais elle attendait que le fillette est réappris suffisament de choses pour pas qu'elle soit trop en décalage avec les autres enfants. Surtout au niveau de la façon de se comporter avec les autres.

Ariana emmena la fillette jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. La jeune femme sentit la main de Sarah se serrer dans le sienne en y arrivant. Ariana se tourna vers sa fille et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Ça va ? demanda Ariana.

-Je… j'ai peur maman, avoua Sarah.

-C'est normal, c'est un endroit inconnu. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu vas te faire pleins d'amis.

-Pourquoi je ne vais pas à Hogwart comme toi ?

-Parce que tu es encore trop petite. Mais dans quelques années, je te promets que tu iras.

-Promis ?

-J'ai demandé à ton grand-père de t'y inscrire. Dés tes onze ans, tu iras à Hogwart. Mais en attendant, tu vas aller ici. Et n'oublie pas, tu ne parles pas de la Magie. Sauf pour parler des livres moldus.

-Oui maman.

-Madame Potter ? fit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Oui, confirma Ariana.

-Je suis Jeanne Dugean, la directrice de l'école. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Sarah ? Je vais l'emmener jusqu'à sa classe.

-Allez, il est l'heure. Je viendrais te chercher ce soir. »

Sarah embrassa sa mère et suivit madame Dugean.

Ariana se rendit au quartier général de la DE. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa son ami d'enfance Joshua Ollivander.

« Ariana, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, fit-il. Tu viens de déposer Sarah à l'école ?

-Oui, répondit Ariana. Elle était nerveuse. C'est normal.

-J'allais prendre un thé, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Pourquoi pas. »

A la cafétéria, les deux amis retrouvèrent Julia qui discutait à une table avec une jeune femme asiatique portant des lunettes fines et arborant une longue natte de cheveux noirs. Ariana s'installa à côté de Julia en saluant les deux femmes. Joshua s'assit à côté de la chinoise, n'hésitant pas à déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de bonjour.

« Tu as fini ton stage à une très bonne place à ce que m'a dit Joshua, dit Mei-lin Zhao.

-Je suis contente de moi, dit Ariana. C'était dur. Bien plus physique que tous mes matchs de quidditch réunis. Et en plus il fallait réfléchir en même temps. Pas facile. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu l'avais fait en entrant à la DE Julia. Je croyais que les agents du département scientifique ne le faisaient pas.

-C'est moi qui ais demandé, répondit Julia. Je savais que mes deux frangins allaient y entrer quelques années plus tard et je ne voulais pas être la cible de leurs railleries. En particulier de la part d'Alex. J'ai bien fini.

-Dans les cinq premiers, c'est plus que bien.

-N'oublie pas, je suis aussi une Chaldo. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter en buvant leurs boissons matinales. Tout d'un coup, le visage d'Ariana changea d'expression. Elle se leva en s'excusant auprès de tous. Elle venait de recevoir un appel de Fred : rassemblement immédiat dans le bureau du Patron.

La secrétaire fit signe à Ariana d'entrer immédiatement. Hector Guillou, le Patron, chef de la DE, était assis à sa place derrière son bureau. Installés devant lui se trouvait l'analyste Frédéric Forge et les deux frères Chaldo. Alex lui lança une œillade. Rien de plus. Bizarrement, elle s'en sentit un peu frustrée. En passant son regard sur Tony, elle se dit que si elle ne savait pas que son corps était artificiel, elle ne le devinerait pas. Julia et Joshua avait fait de l'excellent travail.

« Bienvenue Potter, fit le Patron. J'aurais préféré vous revoir pour prendre un thé mais un évènement vient de se produire. Asseyez-vous.

-Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ou la secte du Serpent Blanc ? questionna-t-elle.

-Les deux il semble. Forge, je vous en prie. »

Frédéric activa l'écran holographique, faisant apparaître l'image d'une ville. D'après la couleur rouge des montagnes en arrière-plan, il s'agissait sûrement de Mars. Un océan se dessinait sur la partie droite de l'image.

« Voici Huygens ce matin vers onze heure, heure locale, présenta Fred. A onze heure trois exactement, un phénomène inexplicable s'est produit. Mais regardez plutôt. »

Ariana et les autres regardèrent attentivement l'écran. Un point noir volant au dessus de la ville attira l'attention de la jeune femme un instant. Mais le prenant pour un oiseau, elle s'en désintéressa. Mais le point noir enfla d'un coup, s'enflammant d'une lumière si vive qu'elle faisait mal aux yeux. L'explosion allait engloutir la ville de Huygens quand la sphère incandescente et aveuglante cessa d'enfler d'un coup. La sphère de l'explosion resta là, suspendue au dessus de la cité comme une épée de Damoclès brûlante.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté la vidéo, dit Fred. Le temps continue de défiler. Cette explosion qui aurait dû détruire Huygens s'est figée sans explication. Actuellement, la sphère demeure. Sous cette menace, les autorités de New-America ne savent pas quoi faire. La panique a gagné les habitants et Huygens est en train de se vider. Nos agents locaux surveillent la zone et recherchent l'origine de ce phénomène. Pour le moment, toutes les communications locales privées ont été bloquées. Cet évènement est secret. Mais il ne le restera pas longtemps.

-Qui nous dit que ce sont les Seigneurs ou le Serpent Blanc qui en sont la cause ? questionna Ariana.

-Un message a été transmis au gouvernement de New-America. Le voici. »

Une autre image remplaça celle de Huygens. On y voyait un homme habillé d'une robe de sorcier blanche marquée du sceau de la secte du Serpent Blanc. Son visage n'était pas visible, dissimulé par une capuche.

« Ceci n'est pas un message pour les gouvernements moldus, se mit à dire le sorcier blanc. Il s'adresse à ceux qui se sont dressés contre les Seigneurs. Voyez la puissance des Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Rendez-vous car vous ne pouvez que perdre. Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement, une démonstration. Si vous ne vous rendez pas, Huygens sera rayé de la carte et nous passerons à une autre ville. Sacrifiez-vous pour le salut des habitants de Mars. »

Le Patron resta silencieux un moment. Puis il prit la parole.

« La question est : à qui s'adresse ce message ?

-Nous devons le découvrir, dit Tony.

-Oui, acquiesça Alex. Et pour cela, une seule solution : nous devons nous rendre sur Mars.

-L'ensemble des vols civils en direction de Mars sont suspendus, informa Fred. Il va nous falloir un vol militaire.

-Allez vous préparer, je m'occupe du reste, indiqua le Patron. »

L'équipe sortit du bureau. En se rendant vers son vestiaire, Ariana ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son dernier voyage sur Mars. Le souvenir du Labyrinthe était encore frais dans son esprit. Elle frissonna à l'idée de retourner sur cette planète rouge. Elle s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Elle allait devoir demander à Joshua de s'occuper de Sarah durant son absence. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce soir le récit de la première journée d'école de sa fille. Sarah serait triste elle aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Entrer à la DE, c'était son choix.

* * *

[1] Le sabre coréen a été repris sur le katana japonais mais avec un maniement très différend. Sa pratique est perpétuée dans l'art du Kumdo.


	46. VI Vol Spatial

**CHAPITRE VI : VOL SPATIAL**

Le matériel à emporter restait léger, l'antenne martienne leur fournirait tout ce dont l'équipe d'Alexandre Chaldo aurait besoin. Et les agents du DIS avaient pour habitude de toujours laisser des affaires de rechange pour plusieurs jours dans leur vestiaire, au cas où. Ariana se dépêcha de faire sa valise et se rendit au département scientifique pour y voir Joshua. Ce dernier était occupé sur son ordinateur mais il s'interrompit en voyant son amie d'enfance arriver.

« Ça y est, c'est le départ ? fit-il.

-Oui, acquiesça Ariana. Tu t'occuperas de Sarah durant mon absence ?

-Bien entendu. J'irais lui chercher des affaires chez toi tout à l'heure. Elle risque d'être déçue de ne pas te voir ce soir.

-Tu lui expliqueras s'il te plait. Et tu lui diras que je l'aime.

-Avec plaisir. Va. Et sois prudente. »

Au moment où Ariana allait partir du laboratoire, Anthony Chaldo sortit d'une pièce adjacente en compagnie de sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air contente de le voir partir.

« On a encore des tests à faire avant de savoir si tu es pleinement opérationnel, dit-elle.

-J'ai fait un combat contre Alex, tu l'as vu. Tout va bien, je peux partir en mission, répliqua-t-il.

-Mais…

-Tu sais mieux que moi que ce sera le meilleur des tests. Rien ne vaut la situation réelle.

-Oui, peut-être. Mais ça pourrait bien être ton dernier test.

-Ce corps est fiable. Toi et Joshua vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. Je suis confiant. Essaye de l'être aussi. Ça te ressemblerait plus. »

Julia planta son regard dans celui de son frère. Elle hocha la tête.

« Sur ce point vous êtes vraiment jumeaux, fit-elle. De vraies têtes de mule.

-C'est bon ?

-Ramène-moi une bouteille de la vodka de Youri.

-Elle est immonde !

-Le meilleur désinfectant du système solaire. »

Anthony rit et sortit, suivi par Ariana. Julia resta silencieuse un moment.

« Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas prudent, acquiesça Joshua. Il n'aura aucun soutien technique permettant de régler les problèmes de son corps cybermagique là-bas. Nous sommes les seuls à en connaître le moindre composant. Je les aurais bien accompagnés mais je dois m'occuper de Sarah en l'absence d'Ariana. »

Alex avait donné rendez-vous à l'équipe au terminal des portoloins. De là, ils rejoindraient une base militaire de la ESAF[1] où attendaient une navette pour la Lune. Lorsqu'Ariana et Tony arrivèrent, Alex et Fred les attendaient déjà. Le chef d'équipe s'avança vers son frère dans un premier temps.

« Je comprendrais que tu refuses de partir si tu juges que c'est trop tôt, fit Alex.

-Alex, arrêtes de dire des conneries, répliqua Tony en se dirigeant vers le terminal. »

Alex sourit, il s'attendait à cette réponse. Il s'arrêta devant Ariana et lui tendit une boîte rectangulaire noire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un nouvel outil de travail, répondit Alex. »

Ariana prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva un pistolet et plusieurs chargeurs pleins. Elle reconnut sans mal un Beretta 217, une arme dont elle avait appris à se servir durant son stage commando.

« Hyung m'a dit que tu étais doué avec ce genre de chose, dit Alex. Je lui fais confiance. Et ça c'est de ma part. »

Alex lui tendit un holster pour permettre à Ariana de ranger son arme sous sa veste.

Ariana ne perdit pas de temps à s'équiper. Alex s'était déjà éloigné vers la porte. Elle faisait les vérification de sécurité quand elle entendit une voix l'interpelé.

« Joli flingue.

-Jeremy, fit Ariana en se retournant. Tu as intégré l'UA ?

-Ce matin, confirma Jeremy. Tu pars en mission ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en jetant une œillade vers le terminal des portoloins, Alex n'était plus là. Je dois y aller.

-Appelle-moi quand tu seras de retour.

-Promis. Au revoir.

-Au revoir. »

Jeremy s'approcha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Ariana. Cette dernière ne resta pas plus longtemps et rejoignit ses coéquipiers. Ils attendaient autour du portoloin. Elle regarda Alex mais ce dernier demeura neutre, se contentant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

Ariana allait prendre place autour du portoloin quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans le terminal. Sac sur le dos, Julia s'approcha d'un pas décidé. Alex leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas deviné, lança-t-elle. Je vous accompagne. On n'a pas testé le corps de Tony. S'il a besoin d'une maintenance ou d'un réglage qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer lui-même, je dois être là. Sur Mars, personne n'en ait capable.

-Je vois. Le Patron est au courant ?

-Bien sûr. Il m'a donnée l'autorisation. Tu n'as qu'à vérifier.

-Inutile. Et on n'a déjà perdu assez de temps. Pose tes bagages là et amène-toi. »

Le voyage en portoloin les amena dans un entrepôt vide de la base aérienne de Barcelone. Ils y furent réceptionné par un autre agent de la DE venu plus tôt pour régler les détails de leur départ. La navette était déjà prête à partir. Une fois les bagages chargés, elle décolla en direction de la Lune. Sur le satellite naturel de notre planète, ils changèrent de vaisseau. L'étape ne dura qu'une heure.

Ariana trouva le vaisseau cargo militaire bien moins confortable que le vaisseau civil qu'ils avaient utilisé la dernière fois. Les sièges étaient fixés contre la paroi et rien ne se trouvait au milieu. Elle savait que ce vaisseau était prévu pour le transport de troupes et de matériels, et comme ce vaisseau était affrété uniquement pour eux, il faisait vide. Par contre, ils avaient chacun toute la place qu'ils souhaitaient pour s'allonger et se détendre. Anthony discuta un moment avec Alex jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne décide de prendre un peu de repos et de fermer les yeux.

Julia quitta Fred pour venir rejoindre Ariana.

« Pas trop triste ? demanda Julia. Joshua m'a dit que c'était le premier jour d'école de Sarah aujourd'hui.

-Si, avoua Ariana. Je pense surtout au fait que Sarah va être déçue.

-C'est une fillette intelligente, elle comprendra. Et puis, elle pourra t'en raconter plus quand tu rentreras. Sinon, je t'ai vu avec le nouveau de l'UA tout à l'heure. C'était le major à ton stage commando. Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

-Depuis la fête de fin de stage. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'on est ensemble. On a juste couché une fois et c'est tout. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis, avant tout à l'heure.

-Et tu penses le revoir de nouveau dans les mêmes circonstances ?

-Sûrement.

-Tu voudrais que ça devienne sérieux entre vous ?

-Je ne sais pas pour le moment, répondit-elle après un instant de silence où son regard se perdit rapidement sur Alex. On verra bien quand je le connaîtrais mieux.

-Tu sais, un moment j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Alex. Depuis l'affaire de Londres[2], vous semblez un peu plus proche.

-J'avoue que je l'apprécie plus depuis que j'ai découvert certains de ses bons côtés durant cette mission. J'ai compris qu'il se protège derrière une armure de cynisme. Il m'horripile encore souvent. Mais je sais pourquoi il est comme ça. Je le comprends. »

Julia regardait Ariana dont les yeux fixait Alex endormi de l'autre côté. La scientifique eut un petit sourire.

« Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? demanda-t-elle. »

Ariana ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée en revenant de Mars en décembre. Mais pour elle, cette nuit ne signifiait rien. Un moment de faiblesse après ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le Labyrinthe d'Olympus.

« Rien, répondit-elle en se reprenant. Mais je pense que nous allons finir par devenir amis. Un jour.

-Oui, un jour, répéta Julia. »

La base militaire spatiale de Nouvelle-Europe se trouvait sur le satellite naturel appelé Phobos. Un minuscule rocher comparé à la Lune. Rien d'autre ne s'y trouvait à part cette base avancée des Etats-Unis d'Europe.

Le vaisseau cargo entra dans un hangar qui fut pressurisé une fois les portes refermées. Ariana fut contente d'enfin sortir du vaisseau après presque trois jours de voyage spatial. La première personne qu'elle vit en descendant la tranche arrière du vaisseau fut un homme pâle aux cheveux châtains foncés. Ariana le reconnut aussitôt : Irvine Smith de l'antenne martienne de la DE, le bras droit de Rowena Carter.

« Salut Smith, fit Alex en s'arrêtant devant lui. Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ?

-Concernant l'explosion figée, rien, répondit Irvine Smith. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Par contre, la situation civilo-militaire sur Mars s'en retrouve totalement bouleversée. Surtout qu'aucun ultimatum n'ayant été annoncé, personne ne sait quand Huygens risque d'être réduite en poussière.

-Toujours aucun mouvement suspect repéré ?

-Rien si ce n'est des groupe que nous avons identifié comme des pillards dans la zone de Terra Sabaea au nord de la ville. Mais les autorités de New-America ne peuvent rien faire contre eux, ils sont occupés à tenir un cordon de quarantaine autour de Huygens. Le problème des pillards reste mineur car ils n'osent pas s'attaquer aux civils se déplaçant et ne peuvent s'approcher de Huygens avec le cordon. Je suis ici pour assuré le lien entre la DE et le commandement des forces de Nouvelle-Europe.

-Où est Rowena ?

-Au poste de commandement avancé mis en place par l'armée de New-America.

-Et le secret ?

-La rumeur a commencé à se propager dans les pays voisins. On ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. C'est trop gros pour être caché. Mais pour le moment, rien n'a filtré vers la Terre et les Colonies Flottantes.

-Nous devons nous rendre sur place au plus vite, annonça Alex.

-Une navette vous attend déjà. Par ici. »

L'équipe suivit Irvine Smith dans le dédale de la base jusqu'à un autre hangar. Une fois les bagages chargés, ils purent embarquer.

« Rowena n'est pas vraiment heureuse de devoir vous revoir aussi vite, prévint Irvine.

-J'ai l'habitude, Assura Alex. »

Un aéroport de campagne avait été installé non loin du cordon de quarantaine. Un véhicule attendait l'équipe d'Alex pour les emmener jusqu'au quartier général de crise.

« Quelle catastrophe vas-tu encore nous apporter ? lança une voix.

-J'ai l'impression que la catastrophe, elle est déjà là, répondit Alex. »

Rowena Carter avait sûrement été prévenue de leur arrivé. Elle les invita à entrer dans un baraquement réservé à la DE.

« Irvine t'a déjà fait un topo je suppose ? questionna Rowena sans démontrer la moindre politesse. Rien n'a changé depuis. Cette sphère reste parfaitement immobile et on ignore qui sont ceux que recherche les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et la secte du Serpent Blanc. Le Patron m'a fait parvenir le dossier complet.

-Vu la situation, c'est normal, fit remarquer Alex. Mais c'est tout de même moi qui dirige cette affaire. Ton rôle se limite à me fournir tout le soutien possible.

-Je sais, cracha Rowena. Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul. Potter, toujours en vie ! C'est un exploit avec toi. Et Tony ! De retour parmi les vivants.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Rowena, fit Tony.

-Un conseil Potter, si vous devez vous rapprocher d'un Chaldo, choisissez plutôt Tony. Il est bien plus fréquentable.

-Excellent conseil Rowena, acquiesça Alex.

-Et Julia ! continua Rowena. Mais j'ai droit à toute la fratrie cette fois !

-Je viens pour une action précise, dit Julia, le visage fermé.

-Je suis également au courant pour le corps de Tony. Mais j'espérais que ta qualité de scientifique pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce phénomène.

-Si je peux aider, je le ferais, assura Julia.

-Julia et Fred resterons ici, dit Alex. Il faut un terminal pour Fred.

-Il est déjà prêt, confirma Rowena. Par où allez-vous commencer ?

-Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de nous débarrasser de cette menace. Julia va se joindre à ton équipe de scientifique dans ce but.

-Le problème c'est que nous manquons de données sur ce phénomène, expliqua Rowena. Personne ne veut s'approcher de Huygens et les drones se dérèglent et tombent en rade en s'approchant.

-Donc il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : il faut se rendre à Huygens. »

* * *

[1] European Spatial Air Force, force armée des Etats-Unis d'Europe agissant sur le plan aérien et spatial.

[2] Voir « Ariana Potter et la Cité des Ténèbres ».


	47. VII Les Autres

**CHAPITRE VII : LES AUTRES**

Jariel et Irael observaient le quartier général de campagne installé par les forces de New-America. Jariel ne put s'empêcher à penser à une fourmilière en observant les allés et venus des militaires et civils. A côté de lui, Irael semblait réfléchir.

« Tu as remarqué ? questionna-t-elle.

-Qu'ils s'agitent pour rien ? lança-t-il. Si, bien sûr.

-Pas ça, soupira patiemment Irael. Ceux qui viennent d'arriver. Trois hommes et deux femmes.

-Tu sais, pour moi ils se ressemblent tous.

-Tu n'as rien senti.

-J'aurais dû ?

-Tu es vraiment énervant. Il y a beaucoup d'Energie en eux. Ils ont le Don. Et ce ne sont pas les premiers dans ce cas que je vois ici.

-C'est bizarre, les Sorciers et les Normaux vivent dans des sociétés séparées. Ils n'ont que quelques relations discrètes et souvent faites dans l'ignorance des Normaux.

-C'est pour ça que j'en parle. Je crois qu'ils font parti de cette organisation, ceux qui enquêtent sur les Seigneurs depuis des mois et qui dont des agents sont entrés dans le Labyrinthe.

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était par pure chance qu'ils en étaient ressortis vivants.

-Ils ne sont pas si faibles que tu l'imagines. Regarde, les voilà. »

Alex regarda un instant l'imposante sphère orangée et menaçante suspendue au dessus de Huygens. Il eut une drôle de sensation et se retourna vers les montagnes de l'autre côté. Il plissa des yeux comme pour voir plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ariana.

-J'ai eu l'impression d'être observé, dit-il. Allons-nous préparer. On passe en tenue de terrain. Prévoyez un sac avec de quoi boire et manger. Voir de quoi dormir. On ne sait pas pour combien de temps on en a. Fred, essayes de nous suivre un maximum avec le satellite. Dans la mesure du possible, nous transmettrons les données. Sinon, il faudra attendre notre retour. Julia… bah… Tiens compagnie à ton fiancé. Ça le changera pour une fois.

-Très drôle, fit Julia. Fais gaffe Tony, on ne sait pas comment ton corps va réagir aux ondes présentes dans cette zone.

-J'enregistrerais tout comme ça, tu auras de quoi analyser après, dit Tony. Je m'occupe de nous trouver un moyen de transport Alex. »

Une heure plus tard, Ariana, Alex et Tony embarquaient à bord d'un SHS, un Speed Heavy Slider. C'était un véhicule blindé et rapide glissant sur un coussin magnétique utilisé pour les reconnaissances par les forces spéciales de New-America. Il ressemblait à un buggy caréné et armé d'une mitrailleuse télé-opérable sur le toit. Un lance-missile anti-char complétait l'armement. Ce type de véhicule était prévu pour un équipage de trois hommes. Tony prit les commandes, Ariana se plaça au poste de tir et Alex à celui du chef de bord. Ils prirent de quoi survivre sur le terrain durant trois jours. Au cas où ils devraient y rester.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Rowena vint les voir.

« Vu la situation, la seule assistance qui pourra vous être envoyée est mon UA, dit-elle. Les autorités de New-America ne comprennent pas ce phénomène et en ont peur. Mes hommes sont déjà en état d'alerte.

-Nous ne les appellerons qu'en dernier recours, assura Alex. Nous ignorons tout de ce qui se passe, il serait dangereux d'exposer plus d'hommes.

-Aurais-tu appris la sagesse et la prudence finalement ? ironisa Rowena.

-Je ne pense pas, à mon âge, on ne veut rien apprendre. Mais nous reviendrons entier, sois-en sûre. Surtout pour Ariana, elle a une fille qui l'attend. Sans oublier un seal sûrement impatient de la revoir. »

Ariana qui contrôlait une dernière fois que les rations et l'eau étaient bien arrimés dans le coffre du SHS s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Elle porta son regard sur son chef d'équipe. Ainsi, il avait deviné. Cela ne la surprit pas outre mesure, après tout, Alex était agent IS depuis des années et l'observation demeurait un de ses points forts. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse douloureuse. Et c'est ce fait qui la surprit. Le souvenir de ce matin avec Jeremy et des cheveux noirs lui revint. Mais ce souvenir lui apporta plus de questions que de réponses : qu'est-ce que son cœur cherchait à lui dire ?

Le SHS s'éleva du sol d'une soixantaine de centimètres et fonça en direction de Huygens. Le SHS se déplaçait sans aucune vibration ni heurt dû au sol. Le coussin magnétique assurait une souplesse de déplacement extraordinaire. Le cordon de quarantaine ne se trouvait qu'à cinquante kilomètres de la banlieue de Huygens. La distance fut parcourue en une dizaine de minutes.

Anthony Chaldo stoppa le SHS à l'entrée de la ville. Des véhicules abandonnés là dans la fuite de la ville occupaient les rues, certaines en travers. Diverses affaires jetées ça et là par leur propriétaire jonchaient le sol, les trottoirs. Des vitrines avaient été explosées lors des pillages qui avaient marqué la fuite de la population. La sphère menaçante était maintenant au dessus d'eux. Alex activa les capteurs mais ils ne pouvaient toujours rien capter.

« Il faut que nous soyons plus proche de la sphère, dit-il. Le point le plus bas se trouve au dessus du centre-ville.

-On est parti, annonça Tony.

-Et les obstacles ? demanda Ariana.

-Pas de problème pour moi. Je me démerde assez bien en pilotage. T'inquiète. »

Anthony disait vrai, il parvint sans mal à éviter les obstacles. Ariana se souvint que Fred lui avait dit que Tony était un véritable expert en pilotage tout véhicules confondus. Il pilotait vite mais elle se sentait rassurée. Chaque mètre parcouru était maîtrisé. Mais malgré tout son talent de conducteur, la route bouchée de véhicules divers à l'arrêt et autres débris demeurait difficile à parcourir. Il faudrait des heures pour rejoindre le centre-ville et le soir tombait.

Alex décida de dresser le camp dans un centre commercial. Le SHS fut caché dans la galerie marchande. Ils s'installèrent dans le rayon literie.

« Ça fait bizarre, dit Ariana en mangeant le contenu de sa ration.

-Quoi ? questionna Tony.

-Et bien, on est dans une grande ville, et on ne croise personne. Je sais que la ville a été évacuée. Mais ça fait bizarre.

-Je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois pour nous aussi.

-Et pourtant, aucun de vous deux ne semble aussi déstabilisé que moi. Quand verrais-je un Chaldo surpris ou déstabilisé ?

-C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas facile à surprendre, convint Tony. Mais ça nous arrive.

-Et c'était quand pour toi la dernière fois ?

-Quand Isabelle m'a invité à aller voir une course de sliders alors qu'elle déteste ça.

-Mais toi tu aimes ça ?

-J'adore.

-Elle voulait te faire plaisir. Tu l'as revue ?

-Non, répondit tristement Tony. Et je ne la reverrais plus. »

Ariana n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle ignorait tout de la modification de mémoire d'Isabelle. Par contre, elle comprenait bien que la nouvelle situation physique de Tony avait incité ce dernier à prendre la décision de rompre avec elle. Alex avait écouté la discussion mais ne démontra rien du malaise qu'il ressentait encore en repensant au fait d'avoir effacé une partie de la vie d'Isabelle.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur périple à travers les rues de la capitale abandonnée. Il fallut la moitié de la journée pour atteindre ce qu'Alex dénommait sous l'appellation « point zéro ». Ariana fut impressionné de la proximité de la sphère de feu figé : elle flottait à une centaine de mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. Plusieurs gratte-ciels avaient été touchés, certains penchaient dangereusement, d'autres étaient amputés d'un morceau. Cette présence oppressait Ariana. Et si cette sphère finissait d'exploser ? Jamais elle ne pourrait y échapper. Elle savait que son métier consistait à se mettre souvent en danger de mort. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer. Contrairement à ses deux coéquipiers. Du moins, il lui semblait. Les frères Chaldo se déplaçaient, discutaient et riaient comme si la ville n'était pas déserte et encore moins menacée de destruction.

Ils mirent en fonction les appareils censés analyser la sphère. Aussitôt, la voix de Julia se fit entendre, faiblement et déformée.

« On reçoit les donner mais la liaison est lente. On dirait qu'il y a un fort brouillage dans la zone.

-Ça influence aussi nos communications, dit Alex. Fred, passe en RCL[1].

-C'est déjà le cas, renseigna Fred. J'ai l'impression que l'ensemble du spectre électromagnétique est touché. L'analyse va en être rallongée.

-Les appareils peuvent être dirigés d'ici ou suivre un programme d'analyse automatique, rappela Julia. Vous pouvez quitter la zone.

-On va rester, annonça Alex. Je pense que cette explosion figée est une mise en scène pour faire en sorte que la ville soit vide de ses habitants. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ou la secte du Serpent Blanc doivent chercher quelque chose ici.

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition, tempéra Julia. Même si elle est logique. Vous n'allez tout de même pas risquer votre vie pour la vérifier. La ville est grande, vous allez mettre des jours à la fouiller sans assistance satellite.

-On n'en aura pas besoin. N'est-ce pas Tony ?

-Ils ne sont que deux. Septième étage de l'immeuble en ruine au nord-ouest de notre position.

-Tes nouvelles capacités sensorielles sont impressionnantes. Je n'avais pas réussi à évaluer leur nombre. Je vais les prendre à revers. Restez ici afin qu'il continue à nous surveiller. Restez naturels. Dés que je les aurais débusqués, vous intervenez. On va essayer de les prendre vivant. Il nous faut du renseignement. »

Ariana et Tony acquiescèrent mentalement. Alex retourna au SHS et y entra pour disparaître à la vue de l'ennemi. Il se désillusionna et ressortit, se glissant silencieusement vers l'immeuble où les guetteurs avaient été repérés. Une fois de l'autre côté de l'immeuble, il redevint visible et se métamorphosa en corbeau pour s'envoler jusqu'au septième étage. Il s'y inflitra par une fenêtre ouverte et parcourut une partie des couloirs en volant silencieusement. L'immeuble était visiblement le siège d'une société d'assurance.

Lorsqu'il estima être assez prêt, Alex reprit forme humaine et parcourut les derniers mètres plus silencieusement qu'une ombre, s'approchant d'une porte entrouverte. Sans la toucher, il jeta une œillade dans la pièce. Comme l'avait dit Tony, ils étaient deux. Un homme et une femme. Jeunes tous les deux. Alex avait eu de drôle de sensation en les repérant et elles s'étaient intensifiées en s'approchant. Maintenant qu'il avait posé les yeux sur eux, il en avait confirmation : il ignorait tout de leur nature. Il ne parvenait pas à définir les étranges sensations qu'il ressentait en leur présence.

Physiquement, ils n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Les mêmes cheveux blonds et des traits fins identiques. Ils étaient sûrement frère et sœur. Alex essaya de voir s'il repérait tatoué sur eux le symbole de la secte du Serpent Blanc. Mais il ne la vit pas. Peut-être était-elle ailleurs. Mais un détail le chiffonnait : ils n'étaient pas habillés de blanc.

« Où est le troisième ? questionna le jeune homme.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir du véhicule, répondit la jeune femme. Il doit y être encore. Avec le Sérianash, les interférences dans cette zone sont tellement importantes qu'on ne peut pas les repérer à leur Energie comme on le fait habituellement.

-Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait être sorti du véhicule sans qu'on le voie ?

-On ignore de quoi ils sont réellement capables. Depuis le temps.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils auraient évolué à ce point ? Souviens-toi de ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine.

-Tu ne les aimes vraiment pas.

-Disons juste que je n'oublie pas ce qu'ils sont en vérité.

-Et que sommes-nous ? lança Alex en entrant dans la pièce la baguette à la main. »

Tout se passa très vite. Le jeune homme ne resta pas figé de surprise, il bondit sur Alex, faisant jaillir une épée cristalline bleutée du néant. Alex esquiva l'attaque en entrant dans la garde, percutant le jeune homme d'un coup de coude en pleine poitrine. Il enchaina avec un coup de pied latéral au visage qui le fit reculer et finit par un Experlliarmus qui envoya l'épée se planter dans un mur. Alex sortit sa seconde baguette et la braqua sur la jeune femme tout en maintenant en respect le jeune homme allongé à terre.

« Je ne vous conseille pas de bouger, dit-il froidement. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Anthony et Ariana arrivèrent en passant par la fenêtre.

« A terre ! hurla Ariana en menaçant la jeune femme de sa baguette. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans chercher à résister. Ariana bloqua ses poignets à l'aide d'un sortilège et la fouilla rapidement.

« RAS, annonça-t-elle.

-Ici aussi, fit Tony qui avait fait de même avec le jeune homme. »

Les deux inconnus maintenant hors d'état de nuire, Alex rangea une de ses baguettes.

« Regardez s'ils ont le symbole du Serpent Blanc tatoué quelque part, ordonna-t-il.

-Inutile, dit la jeune femme. Nous ne sommes pas qui vous croyez.

-Ah ! Et qui êtes-vous alors ?

-Ne leur dit rien Irael, interdit le jeune homme.

-Irael ? Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel prénom. Je vous écoute Irael.

-Vous n'allez peut-être pas nous croire. Nous appartenons à un peuple qui a combattu vos ennemis par le passé.

-Lesquels ? Parce qu'en ce moment, on en a pas mal, ironisa Alex. Soyez plus précise.

-Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Notre peuple les a repoussés une fois et enfermés dans une prison. Mais ils se sont échappés, nous ignorons comment.

-Je n'y comprends rien Alex, dit Tony. D'après toi, les Seigneurs de l'Oubli avaient été repoussés il y a longtemps. Tellement longtemps que personne ne s'en souvient. La seule trace était les parchemins de la bibliothèque secrète de Zilling Tso. Et tu as détruit toi-même cette bibliothèque.

-C'est exact, confirma Alex. Un Seigneur a eu d'étrange parole ce soir là dans la bibliothèque. Il a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans notre mémoire. Qu'il faudrait chercher dans la mémoire des « autres ». Je n'ai pas compris. Depuis je me pose la question : qui sont ces « autres » ? »

Alex fit signe à Ariana de relever Irael. Il s'approcha et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus de la jeune femme.

« Il va falloir parler maintenant, dit-il. Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez. Donc je vais poser quelques questions. Et j'attends de vous que y répondiez ou sinon, je pourrais être dans l'obligation d'aller chercher la réponse dans votre tête. Et je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas agréable. »

Ariana connaissait maintenant assez Alex pour savoir qu'il le ferait. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ses méthodes. Mais comme elle l'avait vu quelques mois plus tôt à Londres, elles étaient efficaces. Ariana sentit Irael trembler. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or avait peur. Mais qui était cet homme au regard noir ?

« Nous sommes les Autres. Nous sommes des Anges. »

* * *

[1] Recherche de Canal Libre : mode de transmission permettant d'utiliser la bande de fréquence la moins brouillée au moment de la communication.


	48. VIII Valles Marineris

**CHAPITRE VIII : VALLES MARINERIS**

Ariana pensa un moment avoir mal entendu. Les Anges ! Les mêmes qui parsèment plusieurs mythologies de par le monde jusqu'à la Kabbale judéo-chrétienne et la tradition musulmane ! Ce n'était pas possible. Les Anges n'existaient pas. Même pour les Sorciers, ils n'étaient que légendes. Et puis, les Anges étaient toujours représentés ailés. Or, les deux jeunes gens qu'ils avaient arrêtés ne l'étaient pas.

« Des Anges hein ? fit Alex. Vous comprendrez que c'est difficile à croire.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, fit Irael. Et je peux vous le prouver.

-Irael, arrête, objecta le jeune homme.

-Il le faut Jariel. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

-Les Premiers ne nous le pardonnerons pas.

-J'en prends le risque. Il nous faut compter avec eux maintenant de toute façon. Pouvez-vous me lâcher ? demanda Irael. Je vous jure de ne pas m'enfuir. »

Alex la jaugea du regard. Il hocha la tête à l'attention d'Ariana. L'anglaise relâcha son étreinte. Irael retira ses vêtements, ne semblant pas gêner de se retrouver torse nu devant les deux frères Chaldo. Sa respiration se fit profonde et dans un effort visiblement crispant, deux excroissances apparurent au niveau de ses omoplates. En une seconde, deux grandes ailes d'un blanc immaculé avaient poussé dans son dos.

Ariana fut impressionnée par ce spectacle. La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : mais où se monde s'arrête-t-il ? Ariana détacha son regard des ailes d'Irael pour voir la réaction d'Alex. Elle pensait qu'elle verrait enfin une expression de surprise sur son visage. Mais son visage demeurait fermé. Etait-il seulement humain ?

« Ceci explique votre aura, dit Alex. Mais j'attends plus d'explication de votre part.

-Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça, dit Irael en retroussant ses ailes. Vous devez rencontrer les Premiers.

-Ils n'accepteront jamais de leur parler, lança Jariel.

-Ils le devront pourtant. Les choses ont changé en douze millénaires. Ils doivent être conscients de cela. Après tout, ils sont nos guides.

-Dîtes-nous d'abord, je vous ai écouté, vous parliez de Sérianash : qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Alex.

-C'est ceci, répondit Irael en désignant l'explosion figée. C'est comme ça que les Seigneurs appellent cet acte.

-C'est de la sorcellerie ? »

Jariel pouffa à ces mots mais Irael répondit sans y prêter d'attention.

« C'est la définition qui en ait le plus proche dans vos langues. Mais c'est différent. Les règles qui régissent ces actes ne sont pas les mêmes que celles de votre Magie. Encore une fois, je ne peux aller plus loin dans mes explications. Je suis trop jeune pour ça.

-Ce Sérianash, est-ce vraiment dangereux ?

-Les Seigneurs peuvent décider quand ils veulent de le faire exploser, expliqua Irael.

-Existe-t-il un moyen de le faire disparaître ?

-Oui. Mais c'est difficile. Et encore une fois, il vous faudra rencontrer les Premiers.

-Alors menez-nous à eux, ordonna Alex.

-Irael, le Temple leur est interdit, rappela Jariel.

-Comme je te l'ai dit Jariel : les temps ont changé, répéta Irael. Il nous faut sortir de la ville. Sans être suivi par les Seigneurs ou leurs alliés. »

Rowena ne supportait pas de devoir se reposer sur Alexandre Chaldo et son équipe. Elle passait son temps à lancer des œillades en direction de Fred, toujours calé derrière son terminal. Parfois, Julia venait le voir, posant sa main sur ses épaules. Les données n'arrivaient qu'au compte-goutte et la scientifique n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Rowena essayait de lire sur les expressions de Fred. Mais l'analyste demeurait imperturbable. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, déploya le clavier holographique et se mit à taper frénétiquement. Il se passait quelque chose. Rowena aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être mis dans la confidence, mais le fait d'avoir été mis au courant de l'affaire des Seigneurs de l'Oubli et de la secte du Serpent Blanc ne lui donnait aucun droit de s'y immiscer. L'affaire demeurait sous la juridiction du DIS. Seul le Patron pouvait décider de lui transmettre les informations relatives à ce dossier.

En l'observant, Rowena remarqua qu'il appliquait la procédure standard pour toute information classifiée au plus haut niveau de confidentialité : il changea le niveau de cryptage de l'information. Ainsi, avec un code connu de lui seul, l'information était protégée. Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien, mais elle s'approcha tout de même. Sait-on jamais ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te dire, répondit Fred. Tu m'observes depuis tout à l'heure, tu as remarqué que j'ai appliqué la procédure de renforcement de cryptage. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux te dire : ils sont en train de s'exfiltrer de la ville.

-Quand seront-ils là ?

-Dans quatre heures je dirais maintenant qu'ils connaissent le chemin. Ils ne vont pas rester.

-Et où vont-ils aller cette fois ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Fred en toute honnêteté.

-Et si tu savais, tu ne me dirais rien. »

Rowena s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Inutile de s'attarder sachant qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus. Elle avait du mal à accepter d'être mise de côté ainsi.

Quelques heures plus tard, le SHS se retrouva face au cordon de quarantaine. Alex et Ariana se trouvait sur le véhicule au lieu d'être à l'intérieur.

« Tony, trouve-nous un vaisseau, ce sera plus spacieux, plus rapide et plus pratique, ordonna Alex.

-J'y vais, acquiesça Tony.

-Ariana, refais le plein de rations.

-Tout de suite, fit Ariana.

-Un vaisseau ? s'étonna Rowena Carter en s'approchant. Tu comptes aller où ?

-Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres Rowena, répliqua Alex. Je n'ai rien à te justifier. Fourni-moi juste ce que je demande.

-Tu te prends pour qui ?

-Pour un agent du Département d'Investigation Spéciale, tout simplement. Tu en as fait parti, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre notre façon de travailler. »

Rowena s'éloigna, rentrant dans la casemate où était installée la DE. Alex se tourna vers le SHS.

« Vous pouvez sortir, mais aillez l'air naturel, dit Alex. »

Irael et Jariel s'extirpèrent hors du véhicule. Le jeune homme ne semblait toujours pas d'accord avec le fait d'emmener des étrangers voir les Premiers. Durant le voyage, Irael avait expliqué aux trois agents de la DE que les Premiers étaient les plus anciens anges, ceux qui guidaient ce qui restait de leur peuple. Ceux qui avaient emprisonné les Seigneurs par le passé.

Irael refusa d'en dire plus. Alex y perçu une forme de déférence envers les Premiers. Elle ne voulait pas avouer plus d'information qu'eux-mêmes ne divulgueraient pas. Après tout, ces Anges avaient vécu des millénaires à l'insu de l'Humanité et des Peuples Magiques, la discrétion et le secret devaient maintenant faire parti de leur nature.

Anthony Chaldo réquisitionna un VRF, un vaisseau de reconnaissance furtif. Il était autant prévu pour les affrontements d'intensité faible à moyenne que pour le transport d'un groupe de combat de dix hommes. Le vaisseau décolla à la verticale avant de prendre la direction de l'ouest. Vers la Vallée Marineris.

« Nous y serons dans un quart d'heure, indiqua Tony.

-Votre temple doit être bien dissimulé, dit Alex.

-A l'origine ce n'était pas pour nous cacher des Humains, lança Jariel. Nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu que vous seriez capable de traverser le vide spatial un jour.

-Comme quoi, l'Homme a évolué, sourit Alex ironiquement.

-Jariel, arrête s'il te plait, demanda Irael alors que le jeune ange ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. »

La Vallée Marineris était situé sur le territoire d'un état indépendant ayant pris le même nom que la célèbre vallée. Marineris était une ancienne colonie du Commonwealth. Du temps de la colonisation, elle portait le nom de New-Australia et partageait avec le pays dont elle avait repris le nom le même usage concernant les prisonniers. Juste après l'accession à l'indépendance par New-America, New-Australia se lança à son tour dans une guerre d'indépendance. Le Commonwealth ne s'éternisa pas dans cette guerre, ne voulant pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Le premier acte officiel du nouvel état martien, une fois son indépendance reconnut par l'ONS, fut de changer de nom.

Pour des agents de l'ONS, pénétrer l'espace aérien de Marineris ne fut pas difficile. La Vallée Marineris était un des plus beau paysage de la planète rouge. Un lagon à l'eau cristalline en occupait le fond et les falaises étaient recouvertes de végétation. La vallée était souvent survolée par des aéronefs transportant des touristes. Mais aujourd'hui, le ciel était clair. Les autorités de Marineris avaient fermé l'espace aérien depuis le début de l'affaire Huygens.

Anthony Chaldo suivit les indications d'Irael et descendit dans la vallée, rasant la surface de l'eau. Irael indiqua un renfoncement dans la paroi. Le passage était étroit mais le vaisseau passa quand même. Anthony arrêta le vaisseau sur place en face d'une paroi rocheuse.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Avancez tout droit, indiqua Irael. Je vais ouvrir le passage. L'image de la roche va demeurer mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le passage sera ouvert. Par contre, je vous demanderai une chose importante : ne sortez aucune arme. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, mais les nôtres ignorent qui vous êtes.

-OK, acquiesça Alex. Faîtes vite pour dissiper tout malentendu. »

Irael ferma les yeux. Une aura lumineuse et vaporeuse l'entoura quelques secondes. Elle fit signe à Tony d'avancer. Le vaisseau traversa la roche comme si elle n'était faite que d'air. Le vaisseau se trouvait maintenant dans un tunnel illuminé. Au bout, se dressait une porte monumentale taillée vraisemblablement à même la roche. Elle représentait un ange majestueux armé d'une longue lance et d'un bouclier. A nouveau, Irael s'illumina. Mais cette fois-ci, la porte demeura close.

« Vous avez perdu la clé ? fit Alex.

-Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, dit Irael. Ne bougez pas. »

Des parois du tunnel, des anges, toutes ailes déployées et armés de lances lumineuses, surgirent, les encerclant. Les anges portaient tous une armure de couleur sombre qui tranchait avec la blancheur de leurs ailes. Le cercle des anges se resserra sur le vaisseau.

« Ouvrez la trappe supérieure, ordonna Irael. »

La jeune ange se hissa sur le vaisseau. Un ange aux cheveux d'un noir profond fit signe aux siens de ne pas bouger alors qu'il s'approchait d'Irael.

« Irael, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vaisseau ? demanda l'ange aux cheveux de ténèbres. Et ces humains ?

-Maître Fazael, il fallait que j'emmène ces humains, dit Irael. Ils doivent voir les Premiers.

-Quel arrogance de la part d'une ange de ton âge ! Tu connais nos lois : aucun contact avec les Humains. Tu sais ce que tu risques pour ça.

-Je le sais maître. Et s'il le faut, je payerai pour mon crime. Mais ces humains ont le Don et appartiennent à ceux qui combattent les Daemons et leurs alliés.

-Et que veux-tu que les Premiers fassent ?

-Qu'ils les écoutent au moins. Les Daemons étaient sous notre responsabilité. Maintenant qu'ils se sont échappés, ce sont les Humains qui sont en danger. Il en va de notre honneur.

-Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance ! s'écria Fazael. »

Fazael leva sa lance. Il allait l'abattre sur Irael quand un éclair rouge le désarma.

« Qui a osé ? hurla Fazael. »

Ariana sortit par la trappe, baguette à la main. Elle était suivie d'Alex qui souriait d'un air appréciateur.

« Humaine, je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! continua Fazael.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Alex. Cette jeune femme est sous mes ordres. Donc, si vous avez un problème avec elle, c'est à moi qu'il faut en parler.

-Tu ne vaux pas plus qu'elle pour moi, humain.

-Je m'appelle Alexandre Chaldo, se présenta Alex. Je suis de la division ésotérique des services secrets de l'ONS. Je sollicite une entrevue avec les Premiers. Ce sont bien vos dirigeants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée de qui ils sont.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Alors, vous nous laissez entrer ? » »

Fazael parut sur le point de se jeter sur Alex quand une voix autoritaire se fit entendre.

« Fazael, laisse-les entrer. »

Un ange aux ailes grises s'approchait. Il arborait des cheveux gris et des yeux sombres. A sa vue, Fazael s'inclina respectueusement. Irael alla jusqu'à s'agenouiller.

« Seigneur Baal-Phégor, souffla Fazael. Ce sont des humains.

-Ais-je besoin de toi pour voir qui ils sont ? demanda Baal-Phégor.

-Non bien sûr mais…

-Je viens de te donner un ordre Fazael. Obéis. Les Premiers vont recevoir ces humains. Irael.

-Seigneur ? fit Irael.

-Tu as enfreint notre loi. Mais nous vivons des temps exceptionnels. Tu ne seras pas puni. De même que ton frère. »

Baal-Phégor se tourna vers Ariana et Alex. Ariana fut impressionné par l'intensité de son regard. Il n'avait pas fait un seul geste et pourtant, elle se sentit à la fois rassurée et effrayée par sa présence.

« Posez votre vaisseau, dit Baal-Phégor. Ensuite, je vous guiderais à la Chambre des Premiers. »

La porte monumentale s'ouvrit. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une sorte de hangar dont le plafond était supporté par des colonnes sculptées. Ariana et Alex retournèrent dans le vaisseau. Jariel en profita pour sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Tony en faisant avancer lentement le vaisseau.

-Restons sur nos gardes, dit Alex. Nous ignorons encore à qui nous avons affaire réellement. Ces Anges sont peut-être du côté des Seigneurs. Qui sait ?

-Tu ne fais pas un peu de parano ? fit Ariana.

-Mieux vaut être parano et survivre, que confiant et mourir. »


	49. IX Les Premiers

**CHAPITRE IX : LES PREMIERS**

Anthony effectua quelques manipulations sur l'ordinateur de bord avant d'ouvrir la rampe d'accès extérieur. Anthony fut le premier à sortir. Il rejoignit Irael qui les attendait. La jeune ange avait rangé ses ailes. Ariana allait lui emboiter le pas mais Alex l'arrêta.

« Tu as été un peu impulsive tout à l'heure, dit-il. Sois plus prudente à l'avenir, on ignore quelle est leur force.

-Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse frappé Irael ? demanda Ariana.

-Cette Irael, je ne la connais pas. Elle n'est rien pour moi. Si ça se trouve, elle nous a attirés dans un piège.

-Donc, tu veux que je réfléchisse avant d'agir.

-Oui. Mais continue de prendre en compte ton instinct comme tu l'as fait. Il ne faut jamais le mettre de côté.

-J'aimerais comprendre. Tu veux que je réfléchisse et que je suive mon instinct en même temps ?

-Ce n'est pas si incompatible que tu le penses. Allons-y. »

Alex et Ariana descendirent du VRF. Baal-Phégor s'était posé et avait rangé ses ailes également. Jariel et Fazael se tenaient à ses côté. L'ange aux cheveux gris échangea quelques mots avec Fazael et ce dernier s'éloigna en s'inclinant respectueusement. Apparemment, ce Baal-Phégor était quelqu'un d'important.

« Irael, qui est ce Baal-Phégor ? questionna Alex.

-Le seigneur Baal-Phégor est un des Premiers, répondit Irael.

-Fred, tu me reçois ? appela Alex mentalement.

-Oui, répondit la voix faible de l'analyste. La liaison est mauvaise mais je parviens à recevoir les données et les communications. Je vous ai localisés.

-Continue à nous suivre et à tout enregistrer. Et recherche dans la bande de données. Je veux savoir s'il y a des traces de leur existence dans les écrits terriens. Quelque soit l'origine de ces écrits.

-J'y ai pensé. Ce Baal-Phégor ou Belphégor, d'après certaines versions du livre d'Enoch, un des plus importants documents de la Kabbale juive, c'est un des anges rebelles descendu du Ciel sur la Terre. Il faisait parti de l'ordre des Principautés, un ordre relativement bas dans la hiérarchie angélique décrite par la Kabbale[1].

-Je crois me souvenir qu'il y avait neuf ordres dans la hiérarchie angélique. Combien d'anges rebelles ?

-Les différentes versions du livre d'Enoch ne sont jamais d'accord là-dessus. Ça part de soixante-douze à plus de deux cents. Je te renseignerais au fur et à mesure des rencontres. »

Les trois agents de la DE suivirent Irael jusqu'à Baal-Phégor. Le Premier les regarda d'un œil neutre et pourtant, Ariana se sentit comme passée aux rayons X.

« Je vois que vous êtes des sorciers, dit Baal-Phégor. Intéressant. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous remarqué la présence des Daemons ?

-Nous les connaissons sous le nom de Seigneur de l'Oubli, répondit Alex. Cela va faire six mois que nous les avons repérés.

-Je vois. Je vais vous mener devant le Conseil des Premiers. Vous vous y présenterez et direz ce que vous avez à dire.

-Je crois surtout que c'est vous qui avez des choses à nous dire.

-Quelle insolence ! s'écria Jariel.

-Du calme Jariel. Ce qu'il dit est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Suivez-moi. Jariel et Irael, vous venez aussi. »

Les deux jeunes anges se placèrent derrière les trois humains. Baal-Phégor ouvrait la marche et les fit sortir du hangar. Ils suivirent plusieurs couloirs dans lesquels ils croisèrent plusieurs dizaines d'individus de tout âge qui les dévisageaient avec curiosité et surprise. Ariana vit même des enfants pas plus vieux que sa fille et des bébés dans les bras de leurs mères. La décoration rappelait les temples de l'antiquité sacrée mais la lumière artificielle et les portes automatiques indiquaient une avancée technologique au moins équivalente à celle des Humains.

Baal-Phégor les invita à entrer dans une cabine ressemblant à un ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ange aux cheveux gris ferma les yeux. Une lumière les entoura et une seconde plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un amphithéâtre, face à une centaine d'individus. Ils arboraient tous une apparence relativement âgée malgré un esprit toujours alerte si on en croyait leurs regards acérés pointés sur les trois humains. Les yeux d'Alex s'élevèrent immédiatement vers le sommet de l'amphithéâtre. Cinq anges s'y trouvaient. Celui qui siégeait au centre sur le plus majestueux trône de l'assemblée, avait des yeux d'un bleu électrique et une barbe blanche.

Baal-Phégor s'avança de quelques pas et inclina légèrement la tête. Alex jeta un regard derrière lui et vit Jariel et Irael agenouillés, ne levant pas les yeux du sol. Cette assemblée était donc le Conseil des Premiers.

« Les voici donc, dit le président de l'assemblée d'une voix faible mais parfaitement audible malgré tout. Ce sont les humains qui tentent d'entraver les Daemons depuis qu'ils se sont échappés.

-Oui Shemhazai, répondit Baal-Phégor.

-Fred ? demanda mentalement Alex.

-Il est connu sous plusieurs noms : Shemêhaza, Semyaza, Azaziel. Si on en croit le livre d'Enoch, il est le chef des Anges Rebelles, expliqua Fred. Avant, il appartenait à l'ordre des Séraphins.

-Qu'ils s'avancent et se présentent, demanda Shemhazai. »

Baal-Phégor s'écarta et invita les trois agents de la DE à s'avancer d'un geste de la main. Ariana se demandait si elle devait s'incliner. Elle décida de faire à l'imitation de son chef d'équipe. Alex ne s'inclina pas, il demeura droit, fixant Shemhazai.

« Je me nomme Alexandre Chaldo, commença Alex. Voici mon frère Anthony. Et Ariana Potter. Nous sommes des agents de la division ésotérique des services secrets de l'ONS. Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est l'ONS.

-Nous observons les Humains depuis leur arrivé sur cette planète, acquiesça Shemhazai.

-Nous sommes une équipe spéciale et sommes chargés de déterminer la teneur de la menace des Seigneurs de l'Oubli, ceux que vous appelez Daemons, et de leurs alliés : la secte du Serpent Blanc, des sorciers semble-t-il.

-Vous êtes vous-mêmes des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement. »

A ces derniers mots, Alex remarqua qu'un des individus assis au rang situé juste en dessous le plus haut s'agita, souriant et regardant les trois sorciers avec un intérêt qui rappela Julia à Alex.

« Qu'avez-vous déjà fait contre les Daemons ? questionna Shemhazai.

-On les a empêchés de se gratter le nez en paix, répondit Alex. »

Un murmure de désapprobation parcourut l'assemblée. Shemhazai leva la main pour le faire cesser.

« Vous n'avez pas envi de répondre à nos questions ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous avons combattu plusieurs fois ces Daemons, expliqua Alex. La seule source d'information les concernant a été détruite sans que l'on puisse en faire usage. Nous nous sommes même retrouvés dans une espèce de labyrinthe de cristal. D'où nous en sommes sortis in extremis d'ailleurs. Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur nos ennemis. Donc, ce serait plutôt à nous de poser des questions. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut même quelques cris d'indignation qui résonnèrent. Dans la cacophonie, Ariana ne put identifier que quelques mots comme :

« C'est une honte !... Quelle impudence !... Pour qui se prennent ces Humains !... »

Malgré tout, elle remarqua qu'une bonne partie des Premiers demeuraient silencieux. Certains semblaient acquiescer les paroles d'Alex avec leurs voisins.

A nouveau, Shemhazai leva la main pour imposer le silence. Il resta assis, mais Ariana eut l'impression qu'il avait grandi d'un coup.

« Mes chers frères, nous vivons en retrait depuis douze millénaires, disserta Shemhazai. Nous avions juré de maintenir les Daemons hors d'état de nuire aux autres peuples vivant dans ce système. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas partis. Pourquoi nous sommes restés combattre et avons agi. Voyez ces trois jeunes humains devant nous. Chacun a le Don. Ce Don que nous avons offert à certains humains il y a douze millénaires. L'Humanité a évolué maintenant. Et ils doivent, comme par le passé, faire face aux Daemons. Nous, qui les avons laissés s'échapper alors même qu'ils étaient sous notre surveillance, ne pouvons abandonner les peuples du système à leur sort. Souvenez-vous que nous avons prêté serment.

-Shemhazai, interpela un autre ange en se levant quelques rangs en dessous. Il est vrai que nous avons prêté serment il y a douze milles ans. Mais n'avons-nous pas suffisamment sacrifié de notre vie et des nôtres à l'époque ? Nous vivons sous terre depuis que nous avons repoussé une première fois les Daemons. Nous n'y avons rien gagné si ce n'est une vie de souffrances, de ténèbres et le bannissement. Ce serment fut notre perte à tous. Nous nous sommes rebellés contre les nôtres. Et tout ça pour quoi, pour que des cloportes insignifiants s'emparent d'Eden et y pullulent. Partir d'Eden ne nous a servi à rien, ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici et y pullulent également. »

Une détonation retentit. Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers Alex qui tenait sa baguette à la main.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes là devant vous, dit-il d'une voix calme. Et j'apprécie moyennement d'être traité de cloporte.

-Il a raison, acquiesça Shemhazai. Je te demanderai de modérer tes paroles Tumael. Veuillez l'excuser. Certains d'entre nous, on perdu la foi en le serment qui fit de nous des parias vis-à-vis de notre propre peuple.

-Où se trouve votre peuple maintenant ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Lorsque la guerre contre les Daemons arriva à son apogée, il apparut que notre défaite était inéluctable. Notre seigneur et maître, Jéhovah, a donc décidé de quitter ce système. Jusqu'où sont-ils allés ? Nous l'ignorons.

-Et vous, vous êtes restés, dit Tony. Pourquoi parle-t-on de vous comme des Anges Rebelles dans la Kabbale ?

-Dans notre société, les volontés de notre seigneur sont absolues. Ses ordres ne peuvent être discutés. Mais il y avait d'autres races sur cette planète comme nos cousins génétiques : les Humains. Nous savions que si nous partions, l'Humanité serait condamnée à servir de nourriture et d'esclave aux Daemons. Mais je dois bien l'avouer, notre peuple a souvent été individualiste. La plupart des nôtres n'y pensèrent même pas. Seule une centaine décida de braver l'autorité de notre seigneur.

-Ce Jéhovah, c'est celui qui est identifié à dieu dans certaines religions, n'est-ce pas ? fit Alex.

-Nous avons découvert ce fait en nous mêlant aux premiers colons de cette planète. Il semble que la réalité historique ait été très déformée, nous faisant passer pour des êtres assoiffés de sang humains par confusion avec les Daemons. Et les Anges ayant fui ce système en abandonnant Eden à son sort sont devenus les sauveurs de l'Humanité. Jéhovah, qui demeurait un ange malgré tout, et rien de plus sur le plan génétique et biologique, fut élevé au rang de dieu. On peut considérer ça comme une injustice. Mais comme nous nous sommes cachés durant si longtemps, cela n'a plus de sens.

-Vous avez parlé d'un Don, dit Ariana. De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Il s'agit du projet Pandora.

-Comme la boîte qui répandit tous les maux sur la Terre et ne garda que l'espoir ?

-Ça aussi nous l'avons appris que bien plus tard. Mais l'image est très bien choisie. Nous n'étions plus qu'une centaine d'anges à être resté. Nos alliés, les Eldars et d'autres peuples magiques, n'étaient pas non plus assez nombreux pour contrer les assauts des Daemons et de leurs alliés.

-Qui étaient ces alliés ? questionna Alex. Les Sorciers ?

-Non, plusieurs races s'étaient alliés aux Daemons. Les Vampires, les Oni[2] et bien d'autres. Certains ont été décimés jusqu'au dernier. Même les légendes les ont oubliés.

-Les temps ont changé, les Vampires sont nos alliés maintenant. Quand aux Oni, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour être une menace.

-Je vois.

-Donc, vous parliez d'un projet Pandora, exhorta Alex.

-Hermoni, tu es le plus à même d'en parler, désigna Shemhazai. »

L'ange qu'Alex avait remarqué précédemment se leva. Ses cheveux longs oscillaient entre le gris et le châtain très clair. Il continuait à regarder les trois sorciers avec un intérêt scientifique.

« Fred ? questionna mentalement Alex.

-D'après le livre d'Enoch, Hermoni est celui qui aurait enseigné la Magie, l'Exorcisme et la Sorcellerie aux Hommes, renseigna Fred. Si il y a une once de vérité, on peut en conclure…

-J'ai été l'instigateur d'une partie du projet Pandora, raconta Hermoni. Mais d'une partie importante et complexe. Je pense que votre race a suffisamment évolué pour avoir découvert l'existence du flux d'Energie qui parcourt vos corps et vos âmes.

-Oui, confirma Alex.

-Ce flux a toujours été. Toutes les êtres vivants d'Eden, animaux et végétaux, en sont dotés. Pardon, maintenant il est vrai qu'Eden est appelée Terre. Je continue. Notre pouvoir vient de cette Energie. Tout comme les Eldars, les Vampires,… Les Humains aussi en étaient dotés. Mais l'Energie demeurait faible en eux. Nous avons donc sélectionné quelques individus. J'ai effectué quelques modifications.

-Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez joué à Frankenstein et avez intensifié l'Energie en nous.

-C'est exact. Mais qui est ce Frankenstein ?

-Laissez tomber. Et c'est cette intensification que vous appelez le Don ?

-Oui. Mais il demeurait un problème qui me semble est toujours d'actualité. Le corps humain n'était pas adapté à une telle circulation de l'Energie. Il résistait bien, ce n'était pas le souci. Non, le problème était de se servir de l'Energie. Les Humains ayant reçu le Don, ceux qui se nomment aujourd'hui Sorciers, avaient besoin d'un artefact pour canaliser l'Energie et lui donner la forme qu'ils désiraient.

-Nos baguettes.

-Oui. A l'époque nous avions fourni d'autres objets. Mais vous avez appris seul à vous procurer ce dont vous aviez besoin par la suite. Seulement, je sens que vous avez évolué. Votre flux d'Energie est bien plus intense que par le passé. C'est surtout flagrant chez vous deux, fit Hermoni en désignant Tony et Alex.

-Nous sommes des cas à part, même pour des Sorciers, dit Alex. Sachez que certaines formes de Magie se passent d'artefact. Il existe même un peuple, né des Sorciers, qui s'en passe totalement. Mais il est vrai que leurs origines se perdent dans les légendes.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Les Dragoniars, du sang de dragon coule dans leurs veines.

-Intéressant.

-Quels sont les autres parties de ce projet Pandora ?

-Création d'armes, répondit un autre ange assis à côté d'Hermoni. Ce fut ma partie. Je me nomme Azraël.

-Il a enseigné la métallurgie et la fabrication d'armes aux Hommes, renseigna Fred.

-Très bien, maintenant j'aurais une autre question : comment peut-on vaincre les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ? »

* * *

[1] D'après la Kabbale et dans l'ordre croissant d'importance, la hiérarchie angélique comprenait neuf ordres : les Anges, les Archanges, les Principautés, les Vertus, les Puissances, les Dominations, les Trônes, les Chérubins et les Séraphins.

[2] Démons de la mythologie japonaise.


	50. X Sérianash

**CHAPITRE X : SERIANASH**

La question d'Alex généra un nouveau murmure. Shemhazai lui-même se tourna vers ses voisins de rang. Finalement, Shemhazai reprit la parole.

« Il y a douze milles ans, nous n'avons pas trouvé de réponse à cette question. Aujourd'hui, nous n'en avons pas plus. La seule solution serait de les enfermer à nouveau.

-Avec le risque qu'ils s'échappent de nouveau un jour, lança Alex. Il va falloir se remuer et les vaincre définitivement. Le mieux, ce serait avant qu'une guerre ouverte n'éclate. Actuellement, le monde de la Magie et celui des Humains sans pouvoir magique, que nous appelons Moldus, vivent séparément. Ce n'est pas l'idéal. Il faut que les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ou Daemons comme vous les appelez, retournent dans l'oubli. Mais avant ça, il y a plus urgent. Cette explosion figée au dessus de Huygens. Ce que vous appelez Sérianash, il faut le faire disparaître avant qu'ils ne décident de la faire exploser. Irael m'a dit que vous aviez un moyen de le faire. »

Ariana jeta un œil à la jeune ange qui demeurait à genoux depuis le début. Elle la vit trembler et rentrer légèrement la tête entre ses épaules.

« Irael parle trop, lança d'une voix calme mais dure un des Premiers. Nos lois sont pourtant claires. Elle n'aurait déjà pas dû entrer en contact avec vous.

-On ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix, répliqua Alex. Mais dans combien de temps comptiez-vous entrer en contact avec nous ? Quand la guerre aurait été déclarée ? Vous avez l'expérience du combat contre les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Nous avons besoin de vous.

-Nous avons fait notre devoir par le passé. Et nous n'avons rien gagné. Qu'aurons-nous à y gagner cette fois ?

-Je ne peux parler pour tous, mais par l'intermédiaire de la DE, vous pourriez vous mêler aux Sorciers, vivre au grand jour.

-En cachant notre nature d'Ange ?

-Dans un premier temps, oui. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux parler pour tous. Je ne suis qu'un agent de terrain. Mais avant cela, il y a plus urgent. Vous devez sauver Huygens.

-Il est vrai qu'il serait temps d'agir, dit Shemhazai. Ce serait aller contre notre serment que de laisser faire les Daemons.

-Shemhazai, il s'agit d'un piège et tu le sais, reprit l'ange précédent.

-Je le sais Satan.

-Oah ! fit Fred. Je crois que celui-là, je n'ai pas besoin de te le présenter.

-Il est appelé Lucifer aussi, c'est ça ? questionna mentalement Alex.

-Lucifel tu veux dire ? Non, en fait, le livre d'Enoch les fait apparaître comme deux anges distincts. C'est le dogme chrétien qui les a fait se confondre.

-Mais même si c'est un piège, continua Shemhazai, avons-nous le droit de devenir des parjures ? Et pense à nos enfants, comme Irael et Jariel qui sont là. S'il y a le moindre espoir qu'ils puissent vivre à la surface de cette planète, voir sur Eden, ne devons-nous pas le tenter ? De toute façon, si nous ne faisons rien, l'espoir disparaîtra, c'est une certitude. Et nous le suivrons peu après. »

Ariana jeta une œillade à Alex. Il avait l'air de s'impatienter. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas les longues conversations. C'était un homme d'action avant tout. Mais elle trouvait qu'il avait très bien su gérer cette conférence improvisée avec les plus hauts dignitaires d'une race inconnue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit soupirer doucement d'impatience avant de se remettre à parler.

« Ecoutez, demanda Alex. Je vais appeler mon chef et vous vous entendrez avec lui sur ce sujet. En attendant, on a une explosion à faire disparaître. Et ça urge.

-Oui, fit Satan. Shemhazai, les détails politiques, c'est votre rôle à toi et aux autres anciens Séraphins. Si tu décides de suivre cette voie, alors il faut agir vite vis-à-vis du Sérianash. Je vais m'en charger. Avec l'accord du Conseil des Premiers.

-Tu es enflammé mais tout de même sage Satan, dit Shemhazai. Va.

-Bien. »

Satan se leva et d'un bond se retrouva devant Alex. Comparé aux autres, il avait une apparence plus jeune malgré des cheveux poivre et sel. Il n'avait pas de barbe et ses yeux noirs faisaient écho à ceux d'Alex. Il s'enveloppa d'une aura lumineuse. Une fois qu'elle s'estompa, Satan avait revêtu une armure sombre et portait une lance.

« Vous voulez m'accompagner Chaldo ? questionna Satan en fixant Alex dans les yeux intensément.

-Oui, je veux voir ça, répondit Alex sans ciller.

-Irael et Jariel.

-Nous sommes à vos ordres seigneur Satan, dit Jariel.

-Vous venez aussi. Nous allons prendre votre vaisseau pour passer inaperçu, précisa-t-il à Alex. En avant. »

Suivant Satan, les trois agents de la DE et les deux jeunes anges retournèrent au hangar. Ariana ralentit pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Irael.

« Que peux-tu me dire sur ce Satan ? questionna-t-elle.

-Je sais que lors de la première guerre contre les Daemons, il était l'un des guerriers les plus impitoyables contre eux. Il n'était pas un ange de haut rang, mais son art du combat égalait celui de l'archange Mickaël d'après ce qu'on dit. Beaucoup disent qu'il a suivi le seigneur Shemhazai par simple goût du combat.

-Il avait l'air d'émettre des doutes sur la nécessité des Anges de combattre pourtant.

-Douze milles ans ont passé pour les Premiers, rappela Irael.

-Quelle longévité !

-Elle est artificielle. Ils ont prolongé leur vie pour surveiller les Daemons. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils s'échappent un jour. »

Une fois de retour au hangar, Tony se lança immédiatement dans les préparatifs du décollage. Satan l'observa, visiblement intéressé malgré son air neutre. Il se détacha de la contemplation et se tourna de nouveau vers Alex.

« Une fois là-bas, laissez-moi faire, ordonna-t-il. Il faudra peut-être me protéger en cas d'attaque des Daemons.

-Nous ne serons peut-être pas assez nombreux, dit Alex. Nous devrions amener plus des vôtres avec nous.

-Il n'en ait pas question tant que des relations entre nos deux races ne sont pas entamées.

-Je vois. Est-ce que voler sous le Sérianash est dangereux ?

-Au vu de vos aéronefs, je ne pense pas. A moins qu'il n'explose, bien sûr.

-Très bien. Fred, tu me reçois ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

-Faible et clair, répondit Fred.

-Fais embarquer l'UA dans des ATEF[1]. Il nous faut aussi les deux AAF[2]. Qu'ils décollent et nous attendent au point de rendez-vous dont Tony va t'envoyer les coordonnées. J'en prends le commandement.

-Très bien, je transmets. »

Fred transmit la demande au chef de l'UA. Aussitôt, ils embarquèrent dans les ATEF. Les AAF et les ATEF allumèrent leurs réacteurs et s'élevèrent de manière coordonnée dans les airs. Rowena Carter assista à ce spectacle. Elle alla directement voir Fred qui s'affairait sur son terminal.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? questionna-t-elle sans autre préambule.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? fit Fred. L'UA vient de décoller.

-Sur ordre d'Alex ?

-Tout à fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien dire. La mission se déroule, c'est tout ce que tu peux savoir. Arrête de faire ça. Tu étais du DIS, tu connais les règles aussi bien que moi. Donc arrête. »

Rowena ressortit ulcéré. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir quelle menace pesait sur le système. Parfois elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter le DIS. Si seulement Jane n'était pas morte à cause d'Alex, tout serait différent.

Rowena perçut le sifflement du moteur du VRF approché. Le vaisseau ne ralentit même pas en passant au dessus du cordon de quarantaine. Elle le regarda rejoindre les ATEF et AAF de l'UA et continuer en direction de Huygens.

« C'est bon Alex, l'UA est avec nous, prévint Tony. Indicatif Tigre.

-Tigre ici Corbeau, appela Alex.

-Tigre, répondit la voix du chef de l'UA martienne.

-Votre mission est d'assurée un périmètre de sécurité autour du point le plus bas de la sphère. Ne vous occupez pas du reste, ne vous laissez pas distraire par ce qui se passera à l'intérieur du périmètre. Toute présence à l'extérieur du périmètre devra être considérée comme hostile et éliminée. Nous sommes trois agents IS présents. Les deux autres répondent aux indicatifs Corvus et Lion. Faîtes l'aperçu.

-Tigre aperçu.

-Terminé. »

Satan avait observé l'échange avec un intérêt totalement militaire. Il était un guerrier après tout. Il s'approcha d'Alex.

« Impressionnant, dit-il. Vous êtes vraiment dans votre élément dans ce genre de situation.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment, sourit Alex.

-S'en est un. Je suis un guerrier. Tout comme vous. Je me fais une joie de vous voir en action.

-Moi aussi. Je viens de me souvenir d'un détail sur la légende des Anges Rebelles. On dit que vous avez couché avec des femmes humaines pour donner naissance à ceux que nous appelons les Nephilims. Est-ce vrai ?

-Nous n'utilisons pas ce nom là, répondit Satan. Mais comme vous avez dû le remarquer, il n'y a que des mâles parmi les Premiers. Aucune femelle ange n'a voulu se joindre à nous. Nous vivions avec les Humains. Nous avons épousé des femmes et leur avons fait des enfants. Irael, Jariel, et tous ceux que vous avez vu dans notre temple, sont des descendants de nos premiers enfants. Ils ont hérité de nos pouvoirs. Nous autres, les Premiers, sommes les derniers anges de pure souche à vivre dans le système solaire.

-Je vois. Donc, les vôtres peuvent s'accoupler aux Humains.

-C'est Hermoni le scientifique des Premiers. Il saurait mieux l'expliquer que moi. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous avons les mêmes chromosomes, les mêmes gênes, à peu de chose près. D'après ce que nous savons, nous descendons de la même origine. Seule notre évolution fut différente.

-Comme les Dragoniars.

-Alex, nous arrivons, indiqua Tony. »

Alex se rendit dans le cockpit pour superviser le posé. Il indiqua la zone à Tony.

« Tu restes à bord et tu assures notre protection en te servant des armes de bord, ordonna Alex.

-OK, acquiesça Tony.

-Ariana, avec une équipe UA et un AAF face au nord.

-Très bien, fit la jeune femme en vérifiant que son pistolet était chargé.

-Je m'occupe du sud avec le reste. Satan, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Vous deux, vous assurez une protection rapprochée autour de lui, conclut Alex en désignant Irael et Jariel.

-Nous ne sommes pas sous vos ordres, contra Jariel.

-Jariel, obéis-lui, dit Satan.

-Bien seigneur, s'inclina le jeune ange.

-Tigre suivi, dit le chef de l'UA.

-Bien, en avant, lança Alex. »

Le VRF se posa au milieu de la place. Aussitôt, la rampe d'accès extérieur s'abaissa. Alex et Ariana, baguettes à la main, sortirent, prenant chacun un secteur d'observation. Les ATEF se divisèrent en deux groupes de deux, l'un alla se poser au nord et l'autre au sud de la position du VRF. Un AAF resta en l'air juste au dessus des ATEF de chaque côté.

« Attendez mon signal pour sortir, ordonna Alex aux anges. »

D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à Ariana de rejoindre sa position. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et rejoignit les hommes de l'UA qui débarquaient des ATEF au nord. Alex fit de même au sud. Ils placèrent leurs hommes selon la configuration du terrain.

« Corbeau ici Lion, cent pourcent, lança Ariana pour indiquer que tout était en place.

-Lion reçu, accusa Alex. Corvus, fais les débarquer et surveille les senseurs.

-Corvus reçu, fit Tony. »

Les trois anges, lances à la main sortirent. Satan se rendit immédiatement sous le point le plus bas de la sphère. Satan observa la sphère quelques secondes. Il n'avait plus vu d'acte démoniaque depuis des millénaires, mais il se souvenait de ce qu'il fallait faire comme si c'était hier. Il sentait la nervosité des deux jeunes anges autour de lui. Ils avaient été entrainés depuis leur plus jeune âge mais jamais il n'avait connu la réalité du combat. Satan savait d'expérience que ce genre de chose ne peut s'apprendre que dans un cadre réel.

Satan planta sa lance dans le sol pour avoir les mains libres. Il déploya ses ailes d'un blanc jauni. La perte de l'éclat de leurs ailes était un des signes du grand âge des Premiers. Satan joignit les mains. Il étala ses ailes en grand. Une lumière pure irradia de son corps.

Alex observa le vieil ange un moment.

« Il a commencé, dit-il. Redoublez de vigilance. Si les Seigneurs ou le Serpent Blanc sont ans le coin, c'est maintenant qu'ils agiront. »

Ariana savait qu'il avait raison. Elle sentait la nervosité la gagner. Et pourtant, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elle avait appris à se servir du stress à son avantage. Ses sens n'avaient jamais été autant en éveil. Un picotement dans sa nuque l'alerta. Elle se tourna vers le nord-est. A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Elle posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa tempe et zooma. Elle repéra ainsi un homme revêtu d'un uniforme d'intervention, un linge blanc noué autour de son bras et le symbole de la secte du Serpent Blanc marqué sur la poitrine.

« Lion, appela Ariana.

-Lion, répondit Alex.

-Ennemi en vu, nord-est environ quatre cents mètres. Un seul pax en vu mais je doute qu'il soit venu seul. Serpent Blanc.

-Reçu, élimine-le. Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'approchent alors autant les faire reculer au plus tôt.

-Reçu, fit Ariana. Il me faut un TP[3].

-Me voici chef, fit un homme de l'UA armé d'un long fusil.

-Nord-est, environ quatre cents mètres, un pax visible. Tir à tuer, ordonna-t-elle.

-Reçu, fit le tireur en se mettant en position. »

Le tireur régla sa lunette et visa consciencieusement. Il prit son temps pour être sûr de ne pas rater sa cible. Quand il fut sûr de sa visée, il pressa sans à-coup la queue de détente de son arme. La détonation résonna et la balle atteignit sa cible, éclatant l'arrière de la boîte crânienne en salissant le mur situé derrière la cible.

Aussitôt, de la même rue, des hommes se mirent en mouvement.

« Contact plusieurs personnels au nord-est, volume un groupe, j'engage, renseigna Ariana. »

Les hommes de l'UA commencèrent à tirer avec leurs armes et leurs baguettes. Le groupe fut rapidement décimé. Ariana savait qu'il ne fallait pas se relâcher. Ce n'était sûrement pas fini.

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit juste au dessus d'elle, la projetant au sol…

* * *

[1] Aéronef de Transport et d'Evacuation Furtif.

[2] Aéronef d'Appui Furtif.

[3] Tireur de précision.


	51. XI Bataille à Huygens

**CHAPITRE XI : BATAILLE A HUYGENS**

L'AAF venait d'être touché par un éclair. Une des ailes était tombée à terre et l'équilibre de l'engin en était devenu précaire. Un second éclair siffla et vint percuter l'aéronef qui ne pouvait plus manœuvrer pour esquiver. L'aéronef touché durement vint s'écraser à quelques dizaines de mètres d'Ariana. La jeune femme se releva et tenta de localiser l'origine des éclairs. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, au milieu du boulevard partant vers le nord se tenait un homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Il portait une robe blanche. Il avait une tête carrée et chauve. Tatoué sur son crâne, il arborait le symbole de la secte du Serpent Blanc.

« Noah, souffla-t-elle. »

Ariana avait encore le goût âcre de la défaite dans la bouche en pensant à sa dernière confrontation avec cet homme. Elle perçut le fracas du combat venant du sud. Elle se détourna de la contemplation de Noah et vit qu'Alex et ses hommes étaient attaqués. Elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre pour l'aider, elle devait garder cette ligne de défense. Et puis, elle le savait bien assez fort pour se débrouiller seul.

Noah s'avançait vers Ariana et ses hommes. Il était accompagné d'une dizaine de sorciers masqués de blanc. Ariana regarda autour d'elle, plusieurs de ses hommes s'étaient faits tuer lors de la chute de l'aéronef. D'autres avaient été blessés et recevaient les premiers soins. Elle vit l'infirmier calmer un des agents en l'endormant d'un coup de baguette, le pauvre avait eu la jambe sectionnée juste au dessus du genou. Au total, elle n'avait plus que neuf hommes valides et aptes à se battre avec elle.

« Vérifier vos capacités de combat, lança-t-elle. Tenez-vous prêts. »

Les combattants vérifièrent que leurs armes étaient bien chambrées, que leurs baguettes étaient en bon état. Les uns après les autres, ils firent signe à Ariana qu'ils étaient prêts.

« Le type en blanc, il est à moi, dit Ariana. Occupez-vous des autres. »

Noah n'était plus qu'à une quarantaine de mètres quand il s'arrêta.

« Agent Potter, s'écria Noah. Je savais que je vous reverrais vite. C'est un plaisir.

-Pas vraiment partagé Noah, cracha Ariana. On n'est pas là pour parler il me semble.

-Non, c'est vrai. Je suis là pour lui, fit-il en désignant Satan.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

-Un corps si beau, je vais m'en faire un plaisir.

-Erk, fit Ariana en faisant mine de vomir. »

Noah eut un sourire sadique. Il sortit lentement sa baguette et se mit en garde pour inviter Ariana à attaquer. La jeune femme sauta l'obstacle derrière lequel elle était postée et accourut vers lui, ses hommes derrière elle. Noah agita sa baguette, lançant un éclair vert.

Alex ne vit que du coin de l'œil le sortilège mais la couleur verte émeraude ne pouvait le tromper. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un maléfice d'Avada Kedavra. Il se tourna vers la ligne nord, espérant qu'Ariana n'avait rien. Pourtant, il savait bien que si elle avait été touchée, il ne pourrait plus rien pour elle. De la poussière l'empêchait de voir. Lorsqu'elle retomba, il poussa un soupir de soulagement : elle était vivante, en plein combat.

Alex regarda vers le trio d'anges. Satan se tenait toujours immobile, irradiant de lumière. Jariel et Irael se tenaient sur leurs gardes au cas où un ennemi parvenait à passer. Pour le moment, pas d'inquiétude de ce côté.

Alex bloqua un éclair vert d'un mouvement de baguette. Il contra directement avec un maléfice analogue, tuant son ennemi sur le coup. Un autre vint au contact, tentant d'attaquer l'agent de la DE avec un crochet au visage. Alex esquiva le coup tout en effectuant une roue sans les mains pour lancer ses deux pieds dans la tête de son adversaire. Sonné par ce coup autant spectaculaire que puissant, le sorcier ne put esquiver le coup de pied latéral au menton qui suivit et qui lui brisa la nuque. Le Corbeau accourut vers un troisième membre de la secte du Serpent Blanc. Avant même que celui-ci puisse finir d'esquisser un mouvement d'attaque, Alex bondit, enserrant son cou entre ses jambes pour le projeter au sol, le finissant d'un geste sec. Alex se releva rapidement, dressant un bouclier pour se protéger d'un éclair de stupéfixion. Il contre-attaque dans la foulée en dégainant sa seconde baguette, projetant un éclair bleu qui transperça de par en par l'infortuné ennemi, déversant du sang sur le sol.

Un sifflement attira l'attention d'Alex derrière lui. Piloté par Tony, le VRF décolla de quelques mètres et se tourna en direction du nord. Les canons de trente millimètres se mirent à cracher un déluge de feu et de métal sur les ennemis. Plusieurs tombèrent, certains coupés en deux par les obus[1]. Les autres se précipitèrent à l'abri dans une ruelle perpendiculaire. Un missile vint exploser l'angle du bâtiment et les déloger violement. Alex sourit, son frère avait toujours aimé ce genre de jouet. C'est alors qu'un éclair fondit sur Alex.

Un soldat ennemi parvint à passer la ligne de défense de la DE et fonça vers les anges. Jariel se mit entre lui et Satan. Le sorcier s'arrêta et arma son bras pour lancer un sortilège sur le jeune ange. Irael surgit soudainement, tranchant net le bras armé du sorcier à l'aide de sa lance. L'ennemi hurla de douleur en se tenant le moignon sanglant. Il ne vit même pas le fer de la lance venir se ficher entre ses yeux.

Ariana parvenait à déjouer les assauts de Noah. Ce dernier avait perdu son air désinvolte, son visage était maintenant fermé et sérieux. Alors qu'il tendit de nouveau sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège, Ariana dévia le bras d'une parade et contra dans le même temps d'un coup de pied circulaire à la tête, le faisant vaciller. Elle enchaina avec un coup de pied retourné direct au corps qui le repoussa en arrière. Noah parvint à rester sur ses pieds. Il toisait Ariana d'un air mauvais. Elle avait beaucoup progressé en à peine deux mois.

« J'aurais dû la tuer la dernière fois, pensa-t-il.

-Que voulez-vous aux Anges ? questionna Ariana.

-Ils possèdent certains objets que veulent nos maîtres, répondit Noah. Seuls ceux qui les ont déjà combattus par le passé savent. De même qu'il était probable que seul l'un d'eux sache comment faire disparaître ce sérianash.

-Les Premiers. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

-J'avais remarqué. Mais vous ne nous arrêterez pas.

-Combien tu paries ? lança la voix de Tony par les haut-parleurs du VRF. »

Le VRF se trouvait juste derrière Ariana. Noah eut à peine le temps de transplaner quand la rafale obus tomba. Ariana se tourna avec un visage furibond vers le vaisseau.

« Tony, il était à moi ! s'écria Ariana.

-Tu n'es pas ici pour une vendetta privée Ariana, contredit Tony. Nous sommes en mission. Un point c'est tout. »

Ariana ravala sa fierté. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais elle espérait tout de même retrouver Noah un jour et en finir avec lui.

Alex et ses hommes avaient repoussé l'assaut ennemi. Il ordonna à Ariana de continuer à garder la ligne nord. Ces mages noirs pourraient revenir. Satan se tenait toujours à la même place. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. A croire qu'il était indifférent à toute cette agitation. Il continuait d'irradier une douce lumière. Il rouvrit les paupières d'un coup. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat indescriptible. Il se mit à psalmodier une litanie dans une langue inconnue. Lorsqu'il leva les bras vers le sérianash, l'aura lumineuse qui l'entourait s'étendit vers la sphère et l'engloba totalement. Les ailes de Satan se mirent à briller également alors que la sphère du sérianash semblait se déformer pour venir vers lui. Le sérianash fut comme aspiré entre les bras de Satan. Des particules de lumières s'égrainèrent par les ailes de l'ange. Lorsque Satan eut totalement absorbé le sérianash, il cessa d'irradier et tomba à genoux, visiblement épuisé. Jariel et Irael vinrent le soutenir.

Le ciel était de nouveau clair. Alex ordonna aux hommes de l'UA de ne pas se relâcher et alla voir les anges. Satan le sentit approcher et leva un visage ruisselant de sueur vers lui.

« Si nous retournions au temple avant que les ennemis ne reviennent, suggéra Satan.

-Bonne idée, accepta Alex. Nous pourrons ainsi parler sérieusement de futures relations entre nos peuples. Ariana, on décroche. Pour Tigre, vous attendez que nous soyons partis pour décrocher à votre tour. Ne perdez pas de temps, la zone est encore considérée comme dangereuse. Maintenant que la menace principale a disparu, dîtes à Carter que l'armée de New-America peut venir ratisser la ville.

-Reçu, fit le chef de l'UA.

-Tony, pose-toi, on se tire d'ici. »

Le vaisseau se posa et la rampe s'abaissa. Les anges furent les premiers à y monter. Quand Ariana s'en approcha, Alex l'attendait au pied de la rampe. Il lui sourit.

« Tu t'es bien battue, félicita-t-il.

-J'aurais aimé en finir avec ce Noah, dit-elle.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, il nous serait utile vivant. Pour en apprendre plus sur la secte du Serpent Blanc.

-Il m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient des objets que seuls les Premiers ont. Les Seigneurs veulent ces objets. J'ignore de quoi il voulait parler. On a été interrompu par Tony.

-On va poser la question aux Premiers. Monte. »

Ariana allait monter quand elle remarqua le sang qui coulait le long du bras gauche d'Alex. Elle pâlit aussitôt.

« Tu es blessé ? fit-elle.

-Une égratignure, assura Alex.

-Une égratignure ne saigne pas autant ! Monte et relève ta manche, je vais regarder ça.

-A tes ordres, se moqua Alex. »

Alex s'assit sur un siège et releva sa manche. En même temps, il donna le feu vert à Tony pour le départ. La rampe se releva et le VRF décolla. Ariana examina attentivement la blessure. Alex était touché à l'avant-bras. Il avait vraisemblablement paré un sortilège in extremis. La blessure saignait et les chairs étaient brûlés. Quelque chose troubla Ariana.

« La décharge de magie n'attaque plus la chair, dit-elle. Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de te soigner convenablement si tu as pu dissiper l'énergie résiduelle.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, contredit Alex. Du moins, pas à l'aide de ma baguette. J'ai juste intensifié la circulation de mon flux magique dans mon bras pour faire disparaître la mgie étrangère.

-Tu as appris ça où ?

-Par des cousins au troisième degré au Japon. Les Shugenjas sont forts dans la maîtrise du flux magique. »

Ariana sortit sa baguette et incanta. Une lumière diffuse enveloppa la plaie, régénérant les tissus et la refermant sans laisser de cicatrice. Ariana passa ses doigts fins sur la zone soignée pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Ce simple contact lui rappela la chaleur du corps d'Alex durant leur étreinte quelques mois auparavant. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau d'Alex. Ce dernier restait silencieux. Ce contact, aussi fugace soit-il, il l'appréciait.

Le souvenir du matin dans les bras de Jeremy revint à la mémoire d'Ariana d'un coup et elle retira prestement sa main. Elle venait de se rendre compte, les cheveux noirs auxquels elle pensait ce matin là, c'était ceux d'Alex. Elle n'osait plus lever les yeux vers lui. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que pouvait-elle bien ressentir pour lui ? Etait-elle… ?

« On est de retour à Valles Marineris, indiqua Tony.

-Bien, fit Alex. On n'a de nouvelles questions à poser. »

Le vaisseau se posa dans le hangar. Aussitôt, Satan guida les agents de la DE jusqu'au Conseil des Premiers.

« Ça y est, le sérianash a disparu, annonça Satan. Il s'agissait d'un piège des Daemons pour nous attirer hors des murs de ce temple.

-D'après une information lâchée par un des ennemis, les Daemons veulent certaines choses en votre possession, dit Alex. Nous voudrions savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Les Daemons veulent mettre la main sur notre base de données, là où sont stockées l'ensemble des connaissances des Anges, avoua Shemhazai.

-Où est cette base de données ?

-Nous n'en gardons qu'une fraction ici. Le reste est caché en douze endroits différents sur Terre. Je vais vous montrer. »

Shemhazai les emmena par des couloirs vides. Ils atteignirent une porte visiblement lourde et solide. Ariana pensa tout de suite à une chambre forte en la voyant.

« Ici sont conservés les plus grands trésors de notre peuple que nous avons réussi à garder, expliqua Shemhazai. Vous êtes les premiers humains à y pénétrer.

-Les autres Premiers vont accepter ça ? questionna Alex.

-Nous avons débattu pendant votre absence. Nous ne pourrons repousser les Daemons à nous seuls. Nous ne pouvions déjà pas le faire il y a douze milles ans. Nous devons agir avec logique. Il devient urgent de rencontrer vos dirigeants.

-Je vais arranger ça.

-Entrons, finit par dire Shemhazai. »

Shemhazai ferma les yeux et fut nimbé d'une aura lumineuse. Quand elle s'estompa, la porte ondula comme la surface d'un lac sur laquelle on aurait jeté un caillou et disparut. Les agents de la DE le suivirent à l'intérieur. Plusieurs objets étaient entreposés dans cette pièce. Parmi lesquels, plusieurs armes : une lance se finissant avec deux fers longs d'un mètre et fins, un glaive faits d'une matière cristalline violacée et dont les lames comportaient sept griffes tournées à angle droit vers l'estoc,… Un bouclier miroitant attira l'attention d'Ariana. Elle y vit que la bataille avait ravagé sa coiffure. Elle ne resta pas longtemps à s'admirer. Elle rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient arrêté devant un piédestal.

Ariana n'en revenait pas. Le piédestal portait un objet qu'Ariana avait déjà vu une fois. Une seule et unique fois, mais jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Il s'agissait d'un crâne fait de cristal à l'eau pure. Le même que Noah avait dérobé sous l'église de la Cité des Ténèbres.

« Ce crâne fait parti d'un ensemble de treize, expliqua Shemhazai. Ensemble, il donne accès à l'ensemble des connaissances des Anges. C'est pourquoi nous les avons séparés les uns des autres et les avons cachés en quittant la Terre.

-Et si l'ennemi en a un ou plus en sa possession ? questionna Alex.

-Ils ne leur serviraient à rien tant qu'ils n'ont pas celui-ci. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous l'avons gardé personnellement. Il est la clé. Sans lui, les autres crânes de cristal ne peuvent délivrer leurs secrets.

-Ils en ont plusieurs, dit Ariana.

-Que dîtes-vous ?

-Il y a deux mois, la secte du Serpent Blanc a récupéré un de ces crânes. Il était caché sous la ville de Londres.

-C'est fâcheux, souffla Shemhazai. Et combien en ont-ils ?

-Nous l'ignorons.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne pourront pas « lire » les données contenues à l'intérieur sans celui-ci ? questionna Tony.

-Absolument sûr, répéta Shemhazai. Mais ce fait démontre que la situation est plus grave que nous le pensions. Monsieur Chaldo, il faut absolument que j'entre en contact avec vos dirigeants et que des relations soient ouvertes entre nos peuples. Pourriez-vous nous mettre en relation avec le gouvernement de Marineris également. Il est temps pour nous de sortir de l'ombre. »

* * *

[1] A partir d'un calibre de 20mm, on ne parle plus de balle mais d'obus. De même, on ne parle plus d'étui pour la partie pyrotechnique de la munition mais de douille.


	52. XII Diplomatie

**CHAPITRE XII : DIPLOMATIE**

Alex s'isola pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à Fred.

« Tu as tout enregistré ? questionna Alex.

-Bien sûr, répondit Fred. C'est énorme tout ça ! Et moi qui pensais avoir tout vu.

-Transmets tout au Patron immédiatement, ordonna Alex. Il nous faut son accord pour contacter le gouvernement de Marineris. Après, ce sera dans la nasse des politiques pour que les autres états indépendants martiens soient mis au courant.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Si les Seigneurs de l'Oubli sont aussi terribles que les Premiers le sous-entendent, la DE seule ne pourra rien. La CIMS[1] et l'ONS devront prendre une décision commune pour sauvegarder l'Humanité et les Peuples Magiques. Pour faire front en cas de guerre ouverte.

-Cela impliquerait la promulgation de l'alerte noire. »

Pour les menaces de type « mages noire » ou autres, les Sorciers ont mis en place un système d'alerte à quatre niveaux. Le niveau jaune correspondait à une attaque dans une zone moldue. L'orange, dans un lieu secret du monde de la Magie. Le rouge, dans un ministère de la Magie. L'activation de l'alerte noire ne pouvait être décidée que par la CIMS. C'était le code en cas de guerre totale. Ce niveau impliquerait la révélation de l'existence du monde de la Magie à la population moldue.

Alex sourit intérieurement à cette pensé. Il avait toujours rêvé que la séparation des deux mondes disparaisse. Il n'aurait simplement pas imaginé que cela se fasse dans ces conditions. Mais bon, rien n'était encore fait. Et que ça soit du côté sorcier ou moldu, cette décision serait prise par des politiciens. Cela pouvait prendre des mois.

« Transmets, conclut Alex sans rien ajouter. »

Alex rejoignit Tony qui s'entretenait avec Satan. Ils comparaient les tactiques de combat utilisées autrefois par les Anges avec celles développées par les Humains au cours des différentes guerres qui ont marqué notre Histoire. Alex remarqua l'absence d'Ariana.

« Où est Ariana ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

-Irael a proposée de lui servir de guide, répondit Tony. En parlant d'Irael, j'ai vu comment elle a intercepté l'ennemi pour vous protéger, Satan. Elle a été bien.

-C'était son premier combat réel, dit Satan. Elle et son frère ont été mes élèves. Je suis fier de voir qu'elle a retenu mes leçons. Irael fait parti de ceux qui ont développé un certain attrait pour les vôtres à force de vous observer. Je pense qu'elle aimerait vivre parmi vous. Enfin, si nous pouvons nous mêler à vous.

-Le message est parti, dit Alex. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Ariana était émerveillé par le temple. Les Anges l'appelaient ainsi mais il s'agissait vraiment d'une cité souterraine. Elle lui rappela la Cité des Ténèbres mais en plus belle, plus lumineuse, moins oppressante. Irael la guida jusqu'à un immense parc verdoyant. Ariana ne s'attendait pas à trouver pareil endroit sous terre. Des enfants y jouaient, emplissant l'atmosphère de rire. Mais cette joie attrista Ariana.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? questionna Irael en le remarquant.

-Rien, affirma Ariana dans un premier temps. C'est juste que ces enfants me rappellent que ma fille m'attend sur Terre. Elle me manque.

-Votre fille ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Sarah et a huit ans.

-Huit ans ! Vous l'avez eu jeune !

-Non. En fait, je ne suis pas sa vraie mère. Je l'ai adoptée il y a peu de temps.

-Et ses parents ?

-Ils sont morts tous les deux.

-Oh. Comment ? »

Ariana se souvenait de cette soirée fatidique dans les moindres détails. Elle se souvenait d'Alessandra Figoni s'interposant pour protéger son mari et être tuée d'un coup par un seigneur. Mais elle se souvenait surtout d'avoir incanté le sortilège de la Mort pour la première fois ce soir là. L'éclair vert avait foncé sur le seigneur mais au dernier moment, celui-ci s'était protégé en se servant de Dario Figoni comme bouclier. Tout s'était passé si vite. Ariana n'oublierait jamais le regard emplit de tristesse de Sarah ce soir là. Jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner son erreur. Son seul soulagement était que la fillette ne se souvenait de rien.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler, finit par dire Ariana. »

Irael ne posa pas plus de question. Ariana continuait à penser à cette nuit tragique et à ses conséquences. Elle repensa à l'autre perte inestimable qu'elle subit ce soir là : Alastor Weasley. Elle n'avait compris qu'après sa mort à quel point elle aimait l'auror. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le lui dire. Et maintenant, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en la personne de Jeremy. Mais ressentait-elle pour lui autant d'amour qu'elle en avait ressenti pour Alastor ? Elle l'ignorait. Et surtout, le souvenir de ce matin où elle croyait trouver des cheveux noirs la troublait encore. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'Alex.

Alex. Sans penser à la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, que pouvait-elle bien ressentir pour l'étrange et cynique jeune homme ? Elle le trouvait insupportable à cause des petites remarques qu'il ne cessait de lancer. Il ne reculait devant aucune bassesse pour atteindre ses objectifs. Et pourtant, Ariana savait qu'il n'avait à cœur que de protéger l'Humanité et les Peuples magiques. Elle avait découvert quelques uns de ses bons côtés au cours de leurs missions. En particulier à Londres, dans la Cité des Ténèbres quand il avait avoué espérer voir un jour les deux mondes réunis en un seul. Elle avait été touchée par sa gentillesse ce jour là. Elle s'était alors rendu compte que son cynisme n'était qu'une armure destinée à se protéger lui-même. Alex ne voulait pas s'attacher aux autres. Tout ça car il se savait responsable de la mort de sa compagne et coéquipière : Jane Carter. Sur ce point, elle et lui se ressemblaient. Alex n'avait pas su agir comme il fallait pour que Jane survive. Ariana, par son comportement aphasique après la mort du couple italien à Ziling Tso, avait provoqué la mort d'Alastor venu la protéger. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'elle pouvait ressentir autre chose qu'un simple respect pour Alex.

Le Patron n'en revenait pas. Les Anges existaient donc. Et en plus, ils avaient combattu les Seigneurs de l'Oubli par le passé. Il fallait absolument transmettre ce dossier à ses supérieurs. En substance, la division ésotérique n'était pas véritablement liée au reste des services secrets de l'ONS. Son statut particulier la plaçait à la fois sous l'autorité du Conseil de Sécurité de l'ONS et de la Commission Sécuritaire de la CIMS. Et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Hector Guillou n'avait qu'un seul interlocuteur, chacun se chargeant de transmettre les informations.

Pour l'ONS, il s'agissait de monsieur Adam Ferson, représentant l'Angleterre à l'ONS. Un homme à l'allure sèche et aux paroles souvent cassantes. Pour la CIMS, c'était monsieur Tran Van-Loc, un sorcier vietnamien ne parlant que quand il le fallait. Il arborait une fine barbichette grise et s'appuyait sur une canne pour marcher.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent en même temps dans le bureau d'Hector Guillou. Le Patron leur présenta la situation et le rapport de l'équipe d'Alexandre Chaldo. Les deux hommes restèrent neutres durant tout le temps de l'exposé. Puis Adam Ferson prit la parole :

« Sommes-nous seulement sûrs que ces Seigneurs de l'Oubli ou Daemons sont une réelle menace ? Si on regarde bien, au cours des derniers mois, ils n'ont pas fait tellement de dégâts. Vos hommes en ont fait beaucoup plus en essayant de les arrêter.

-Monsieur Ferson, nous pensons que la raison d'une telle discrétion chez les Seigneurs de l'Oubli est qu'ils sont encore en phase de préparation d'une attaque bien plus ambitieuse, exposa le Patron. Nous avons eu de la chance de découvrir leur existence et leurs agissements, grâce au fait qu'ils nous aient sous-estimé. Mais si nous ne faisons rien, qui sait ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus ?

-Justement, tout n'est basé que sur des suppositions sans aucune preuve tangible. Ce n'est qu'un faisceau de présomption. Vous pensez qu'il y aura une guerre à l'échelle du système solaire, personnellement, je ne vois rien qui justifie une telle inquiétude.

-Nous savons que les Seigneurs de l'Oubli cherchent à récupérer les crânes de cristal, et maintenant, nous savons pourquoi. Ils veulent les connaissances des Anges.

-Ça aussi ça ressemble à un joli comte ! Des Anges ! Et puis quoi encore après ? Des petits hommes verts ? Monsieur Van-Loc, les vôtres ignoraient l'existence de ce peuple, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit simplement le sorcier. Et je ne pense pas qu'un tel peuple ait pu rester caché si longtemps.

-Ils étaient sur Mars, la colonisation de cette planète ne date que de trois siècles, rappela Guillou. Beaucoup de choses nous sont encore inconnus.

-Admettons, reprit Ferson. Le fait persiste que pour le moment, aucune preuve de menace tangible n'a été apportée par vos agents. L'alerte noire est le plus au niveau que peut promulguer la CIMS. Vous savez très bien ce qu'elle implique. Les Moldus ne sont pas prêts pour une telle révélation. De même que je ne pense pas les Sorciers et les Peuples magiques capables d'accepter de sortir de l'anonymat pour le moment.

-Vous préférez quoi ? Que ces deux mondes se découvrent mutuellement tranquillement tant qu'ils le peuvent ou violemment quand la guerre éclatera ?

-Il n'y aura pas de guerre. Pour moi le sujet est clos. L'alerte noire ne sera pas promulguée par la CIMS et l'ONS ne prendra aucune résolution pour mettre les armées du système solaire en alerte. Qu'en dîtes-vous monsieur Van-Loc ?

-Je suis d'accord sur ce point, répondit le vietnamien. Pas assez de preuve ou de présomption pour le moment. Nous n'allons pas changer aussi violement notre façon de vivre pour des suppositions. Par contre, je pense que la CIMS aimerait rencontrer ces Anges. Pour déjà vérifier s'ils sont bien qui ils prétendent être. Et, si besoin est, commencer des relations diplomatiques avec eux. Sous l'égide de la CIMS.

-Cela va de soi, acquiesça Ferson. Briefez le responsable de l'antenne martienne, il se chargera d'ouvrir un semblant de relation. En attendant de faire venir un ambassadeur de ces Anges sur Terre. »

Les deux bureaucrates sortirent. Le Patron soupira patiemment en souriant. Il savait bien avant cette réunion qu'il n'obtiendrait pas l'alerte noire. Mais au moins, des relations diplomatiques entre les Anges et les Sorciers seraient engagés. Bien entendu, la DE gardera un œil dessus et donc, pourra prévenir la guerre contre les Seigneurs de l'Oubli au cas où. Hector Guillou conservait l'espoir qu'aucune guerre n'éclate.

« Vous avez tout entendu ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant de leur part, dit une voix féminine par le visiophone allumé en position vocale uniquement. Ils veulent conserver le statu quo. L'Homme a toujours eu peur du changement. A chaque fois, dans l'Histoire, les changements ont dû s'imposer d'eux-mêmes et parfois brutalement pour être acceptés.

-Donc tout va bien ? ironisa le Patron.

-Non, mais nous devons faire avec. Le temps approche monsieur Guillou. »

La communication se coupa. Le Patron devait envoyer un message pour Mars. Il commença donc à le rédiger.

Les agents de la DE passèrent la nuit au Temple des Anges. Le lendemain, Shemhazai et d'autres Premiers leur racontèrent comment s'était déroulé la guerre contre les Seigneurs de l'Oubli par le passé. Les conclusions d'Alex après l'exposé fut qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se battre de la même façon que par le passé. A l'époque, les moldus furent mis à l'écart car ils ne pouvaient espérer survivre dans un affrontement contre les Seigneurs. Mais les Eldars étaient bien plus nombreux et les Moldus, crédules. Aujourd'hui, les Eldars ne vivaient plus que dans quelques villages cachés, se tenant éloignés des Humains et autres Peuples magiques. Et les Moldus ne se laisseraient plus abuser comme par le passé. Il faudra compter avec eux en cas de guerre ouverte.

Le point positif restait le cas des Vampires. Si, autrefois, ils s'étaient rangés du côté des Seigneurs, Alex savait pertinemment que maintenant, le Peuple de la Nuit combattrait de leur côté. Alex et Tony l'assurèrent à Shemhazai, connaissant tout deux personnellement le seigneur du clan Sornas, l'une des principales branche de la Nation Vampire.

« Alex, nous avons reçu un message du Patron avec de nouveaux ordres, appela Fred.

-Excusez-moi, fit Alex en s'éloignant de Shemhazai et son frère. Je t'écoute Fred.

-Ferson et Van-Loc ont refusé d'activer l'alerte noire et de mobiliser les armées.

-C'était prévisible. Qu'est-ce que le Patron a obtenu ?

-Ils ne croient pas qu'ils soient des anges mais ils veulent le vérifier et, le cas échéant, débuté une relation diplomatique avec eux. C'est bien sûr la CIMS qui dirige cette action et c'est nous qui devons la mener à bien dans un premier temps.

-Parfait. Le Patron va envoyer quelqu'un pour ouvrir cette relation diplomatique.

-C'est Rowena qui a reçu la mission. Elle est en train de lire les derniers rapports, nous ne devons plus rien lui cacher sur cette affaire.

-Mets-moi en relation directe avec elle, ordonna Alex. »

Rowena Carter était occupée à lire les rapports de mission de l'équipe d'Alex et à visionner les vidéos les accompagnants quand une légère démangeaison lui signala un appel. L'identification de l'appelant ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir, mais elle savait cette sinécure nécessaire.

« Alex, fit-elle.

-Te voilà devenu une officielle diplomatique, félicitations, lança-t-il.

-Je me passerais de tes remarques ironiques. La situation a-t-elle évolué ?

-Nous avons appris pas mal de choses sur la dernière guerre. Je vais t'envoyer un enregistrement. Ariana en apprend beaucoup sur leur façon de vivre. Et de ton côté ?

-Les autorités de New-America sont en train de fouiller Huygens et de vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun risque. Il faut que vienne à ce Temple des Anges pour rencontrer les Premiers.

-Je peux arranger ça. Mais il faudra être prudent. L'explosion figée n'était qu'un appât pour attirer les Premiers hors de leur cachette.

-Oui, j'ai perdu plusieurs hommes dans cette affaire.

-Ne va pas mettre ça sur mon dos, ils nous ont attaqués en force.

-Comment procède-t-on pour la rencontre ?

-Le Temple doit rester secret. Je vais amener un ambassadeur des Anges à la base spatiale de Phobos. C'est peut-être l'endroit le plus sécurisé dans la zone martienne.

-Je suis d'accord. Je pars pour Phobos et je vous y attends. Je t'envois deux chasseurs en escorte.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

[1] Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.


	53. XIII L'Envol du Corbeau

** CHAPITRE XIII : L'ENVOL DU CORBEAU**

Alex rapporta la nouvelle à Shemhazai. Le chef des Premiers réunit immédiatement le Conseil. Ariana remarqua l'agitation et vint voir son chef d'équipe.

« Des relations diplomatiques vont être ouverte, renseigna Alex. Les Premiers vont choisir un ambassadeur. Tenez-vous prêts à partir. Pour la CIMS, c'est Rowena qui est chargé du premier contact. La rencontre va se faire à la base de Phobos. Tony, le vaisseau doit être prêt à partir.

-Il est déjà, assura son frère. Au cas où, je l'ai juste mis en veille.

-Bien. Je vais assister à la réunion des Premiers. Pas la peine de venir, continuez la préparation du départ. »

Alex se rendit à la salle du Conseil. Tous les Premiers n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Satan vint à lui et lui indiqua où il pouvait s'asseoir.

« Ce sera peut-être vous l'ambassadeur, suggéra Alex.

-Je ne crois pas, contredit Satan. Je suis un guerrier, pas un diplomate. D'autres seront bien mieux que moi dans ce rôle.

-Qui par exemple ?

-Je vois que vous êtes bien un agent, vous voulez toujours anticiper.

-C'est devenu une seconde nature, sourit Alex.

-Je pense que le plus à même de représenter les Anges sera l'un des ex-séraphins. Ceux qui siègent tout en haut. Peut-être Astaroth ou Abbadona. Ça commence. »

Les Premiers étaient tous présents. Shemhazai signala qu'il allait parler en levant la main. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Les Humains dotés du Don, les Sorciers, veulent vérifier qui nous sommes et ouvrir une voie diplomatique entre nos peuples, exposa Shemhazai. Un de nous, doit nous représenter auprès de cette assemblée sorcière qui s'appelle la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers, et dans un premier temps, un représentant de la division ésotérique comme nos invités actuels. Je propose Abbadona pour cette mission qui revêt une importance capitale. Abbadona, je te fais confiance pour nouer un lien fort entre nous et les Sorciers.

-Si le Conseil me fait confiance, j'accepte cette tâche, fit Abbadona. Partirais-je seul ?

-Satan te fournira une escorte de trois guerriers.

-Shemhazai, si je puis me permettre ? demanda Hermoni.

-Nous t'écoutons.

-Je souhaiterais l'accompagner. D'un point de vu technique, je suis le plus à même d'éclairer les Sorciers sur certains sujets importants.

-Il a raison, acquiesça Abbadona. Il pourrait venir en tant qu'expert.

-Très bien. Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre suggestion ou une opposition à formuler ? »

Le silence régna dans l'assistance.

« Bien, alors c'est entendu, conclut Shemhazai. Préparez-vous à partir. »

Une heure plus tard, les agents de la DE attendaient leurs passager près du vaisseau. Satan arriva, accompagné de trois anges parmi lesquels se trouvaient Irael et Jariel. Le troisième n'avait pas plus que leur âge.

« C'est l'escorte ? questionna Alex.

-Oui, confirma Satan. Au vu du combat dans votre ville, j'ai décidé d'accorder ma confiance à Irael. C'est elle qui commande l'escorte. Mais, je lui ai ordonné de suivre vos instructions.

-Très bien. Ariana, montre-leur où ils peuvent mettre leurs affaires. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Abbadona et Hermoni arrivèrent. Shemhazai et quelques autres des Premiers étaient présents pour assister à leur départ. Alex donna l'ordre à Tony d'effectuer les dernières opérations avant décollage. Enfin, les deux Premiers montèrent à bord. Alex referma la rampe d'accès et donna le feu vert pour le décollage.

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit et le vaisseau s'éleva dans un sifflement. Une fois hors du boyau menant à l'extérieur, le VRF prit aussitôt de l'altitude. Hermoni n'était pas un expert en mécanique, son domaine étant plutôt la biologie ou la biotechnologie, mais il fut impressionné par la technologie humaine. Même s'il trouvait assez désagréable la vibration constante provenant des réacteurs. Au moins, il saurait immédiatement si les moteurs tombaient en panne.

Le VRF était conçu pour les actions de reconnaissance et de combat. Il pouvait bien sûr sortir de l'atmosphère d'une planète de lui-même mais normalement, il était transporté par un croiseur, un cuirassé ou porte-vaisseau pour cela. C'est pourquoi il mit presque une heure pour atteindre l'exosphère[1]. Les deux chasseurs promis par Rowena les avaient rejoints durant la traversée de la stratosphère[2] et volaient en formation. Le vol allait encore durer une heure. Mais soudain, une explosion silencieuse éclaira le flanc droit du vaisseau. Un des chasseurs venait d'être abattu. Alex se rendit tout de suite au poste de pilotage.

« Tony ? questionna-t-il.

-On a un contact hostile à six heures, renseigna le pilote. Il a surgit d'un coup, aucun de nos radars ne l'a détecté. Vautour 02, ordre d'attaque, éliminez l'ennemi.

-Vautour 02 reçu, en position d'attaque, répondit le pilote du chasseur par radio. »

Le chasseur fit demi-tour et se positionna entre le VRF et l'ennemi. Le vaisseau hostile ressemblait à un VRF mais en plus gros et mieux armé. Tony l'identifia comme un modèle Oliphant 4, un vaisseau d'assaut utilisé par certaines armées des colonies flottantes indépendantes. Mais celui-là ne portaient aucun marquage pouvant le rattacher à une nation.

Le chasseur engagea le combat, tirant une volée de missiles. Le vaisseau ennemi fit de même mais la souplesse de pilotage du chasseur lui permit d'esquiver l'attaque sans problème. Les missiles du chasseur allaient percuter de plein fouet l'Oliphant mais ils explosèrent à bonne distance en rencontrant une sorte de halo bleuté. Visiblement surpris par ce fait, le pilote ne fit aucune manœuvre et se prit un missile fatal.

« Un bouclier ! s'exclama Tony. Des Sorciers sont à bords.

-Donc, c'est le Serpent Blanc, dit Alex. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas repéré notre point de départ sur Mars. Fonce, on ne peut pas les combattre, il faut rejoindre Phobos au plus vite. Demande des renforts.

-Phobos, Phobos ici VRF 07, appela Tony. Sommes pris à parti par vaisseau de type Oliphant 4 d'origine inconnue. Notre escorte a été abattue. Demandons assistance armée d'urgence.

-Ici Phobos, répondit une voix par radio. Message reçu. Une escadrille est en train de décoller.

-Phobos reçu. Nous essayons de nous mettre hors de porter de l'ennemi. Faîtes vite.

-Ils ne nous ont pas encore tirés dessus, dit Alex. Ils nous veulent vivant.

-Pas nous je pense, suggéra Tony. Les Premiers.

-Tu as raison. Ne trainons pas.

-Je suis au max de la poussée. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite. Mais l'Oliphant est plus lent, donc on devrait pouvoir se mettre hors de porté. A moins que… »

Comme une matérialisation malsaine des craintes d'Anthony, deux missiles furent tirés par l'Oliphant. Tony engagea les contre-mesures immédiatement.

« Accrochez-vous ! hurla-t-il. »

Les contre-mesures générèrent un nuage de particules censées brouiller les appareils de guidage des missiles et leur faire perdre leur cible. Tony se tenait prêt à effectuer une manœuvre d'esquive au cas où les contre-mesures seraient inopérantes. Un des missiles se détourna du VRF en traversant le nuage et alla se perdre dans l'espace. Le second tourna un moment sur lui-même avant de revenir à la charge en direction du VRF.

« Il nous a réacquis, cracha Tony. Préparez-vous au choc. »

Les passagers se cramponnèrent fermement sur leurs sièges. Tony était concentré sur son pilotage. Il laissa son instinct guidé ses gestes. Lorsque le missile fut tout près, Tony fit plonger le nez de son appareil tout en coupant les réacteurs pour l'éviter en effectuant un looping quasiment sur place. Le missile passa à quelques mètres à peine du vaisseau. Une fois derrière le missile, Tony appuya sur la détente et l'explosa d'une rafale de canon. Il ralluma les réacteurs pour reprendre la tentative de fuite. Mais un son d'alarme venant du radar anticollision l'alerta. Il eut à peine le temps d'hurler de s'accrocher que le vaisseau fut secoué terriblement. Ariana et Jariel furent projetés hors de leurs sièges. Le vaisseau partait en vrille. Tony parvint tant bien que mal à le stabiliser.

Alex s'assura que tout le monde allait bien. Ariana et Jariel se relevèrent, visiblement sans blessure plus grave qu'une bosse à signaler. Alex rejoignit son frère. Le poste de pilotage clignotait de partout d'une même couleur rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna-t-il.

-Le missile que je pensais perdu est revenu, dit Tony. Je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment. Il nous a arrachés l'aile droite. Et le moteur de l'aile gauche refuse de repartir. On est en train de ralentir. Ils vont nous rejoindre. Je ne pourrais jamais les semer avec le vaisseau dans cet état. J'ai envoyé un signal d'urgence à Phobos mais l'escadrille ne sera pas ici avant au moins un quart d'heure. D'ici là… »

Tony n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Alex savait que la situation était critique. L'Oliphant ennemi ne tirait plus. Ainsi, ils voulaient les anges vivants.

« Alex, un appel en provenance de l'Oliphant, signala Tony. »

Alex vit apparaître l'image holographique représentant Noah. Le sorcier souriait. Il savait qu'il tenait sa victoire.

« Agent Chaldo, fit-il. Vous êtes à notre merci. Rendez-vous et…

-Ne va pas nous faire croire que tu ne nous feras aucun mal, dit Alex.

-J'allais juste dire, que votre mort sera rapide et sans douleur. Nous ne voulons que les anges. Eux auront la vie sauve.

-J'avais deviné. Mais ne crois pas que nous allons nous rendre sans combattre.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins du Corbeau. J'attends notre confrontation avec impatience. »

L'hologramme disparut. Tony et Alex échangèrent un regard. Ils se connaissaient bien et n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Ils se creusaient la tête pour trouver une solution. Ariana s'approcha de ses coéquipiers.

« Que fait-on alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il va sûrement falloir se battre, dit Alex. Mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions l'emporter. Ils s'y attendent. Ils vont nous arraisonner et tirer sur nous dés qu'ils auront forcé la rampe d'accès. Nous ne sommes pas en position de force.

-Alors c'est fini ? fit Ariana. »

Alex ne répondit pas. Ariana ne pleurerait pas, il le savait. Mais elle était triste car elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus Sarah, Joshua, ses parents. Malgré tout, elle sortit sa baguette et son pistolet. Elle vendrait chèrement sa peau. Cette vision fit sourire Alex.

Ariana fut surprise de voir Alex posé sur elle son habituel sourire moqueur. De quoi se moquait-il ? Elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans réagir. Elle voulait revoir sa fille et ses amis. Elle voulait continuer à se battre pour ce monde. Elle voulait qu'Alex survive lui aussi. Cette dernière pensée la surprit, surtout par son intensité. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir au combat. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Elle préférait même mourir à sa place.

Le sourire d'Alex changea, il était maintenant doux et attentionné.

« Sois sûre que je ne te laisserais pas mourir, dit-il. J'ai une idée. Assis-toi. »

Ariana obéis alors qu'Alex se tournait vers Tony.

« Nous sommes stables ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit le pilote. Notre vitesse décroit de façon régulière. L'Oliphant n'est plus qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Il ralentit pour nous arraisonner. Plus que cinq minutes je dirais.

-Il ne doit pas nous atteindre.

-Je ne vois pas comment faire.

-Montre-moi exactement leur position par rapport à nous sur l'holographe. »

Tony s'exécuta. Un hologramme montrant le VRF et l'Oliphant apparu. Une échelle graphique permettait d'évaluer la distance et la vitesse d'approche. Alex resta silencieux en observant l'image. Le visage de Tony exprima d'un coup la consternation.

« Alex ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? fit-il.

-Emmène-les à Phobos le plus vite possible, dit Alex.

-Tu es vraiment impossible.

-Tu sais que c'est la seule stratégie viable.

-Tes chances de réussite sont très faibles. Tu le sais. Mais tu as raison. »

Alex se tourna vers Ariana. Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux exprimaient un sentiment qu'Ariana ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle comprit à ce moment là qu'Alex voyait en elle bien plus qu'une élève ou une coéquipière. Et elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Alex ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un coup. »

Elle ne put l'atteindre, dans un claquement de fouet, Alex venait de disparaître.

Le Corbeau se rematérialisa sur le pont principal de l'Oliphant. Aucun des hommes présents ne sut réagir et resta figé en le voyant. Noah fut le premier à réagir.

« Impressionnant ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Un transplanage de vaisseau à vaisseau en déplacement. Mais vous êtes seul Corbeau. Vous ne pouvez en réchapper.

-Tu crois que je n'en suis pas conscient, sourit Alex. »

Les baguettes d'Alex surgirent dans ses mains. Noah allait sortir la sienne mais un éclair vert le frappa immédiatement. Plusieurs sorciers se mirent à tirer divers maléfices vers le Corbeau. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa l'estomac, un sortilège perforant l'avait atteint. Il répliqua en se mettant à couvert derrière une console. Il repéra une écoutille et s'y précipita pour se mette à courir dans les coursives. Il dut lancer plusieurs sortilèges et frapper pour s'ouvrir la voie. Un maléfice lui entailla l'épaule. Il contre-attaqua sans se retourner en frappant d'un coup de pied arrière sous le menton de son agresseur.

Un autre arriva par une écoutille. Alex ne lui donna pas le temps de faire le moindre geste offensif, lui saisissant le bras armé de sa baguette et frappant d'un coup de coude à la tempe. Il plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sous la gorge de l'ennemi et lui perça le crâne d'un sortilège perforant. Un autre adversaire surgit au bout de la coursive. Alex courut droit sur lui, déviant un maléfice avec sa baguette. Il bondit, venant frapper d'un double coup de pied latéral qui le mit hors combat.

Il parvint, au prix de plusieurs escarmouches courtes et violentes à atteindre le générateur principal du vaisseau. Trois gardes s'y trouvaient. Alex appuya sur un bouton de son TOI et fit apparaître son sabre. Deux des sorciers invoquèrent des épées argentées. Le troisième ne voulait apparemment pas s'approcher et lança un sortilège de mort sur Alex. Un bouclier informulé le bloqua et le sortilège explosif qu'enchaîna Alex lui arracha la moitié du torse. Les deux épéistes s'élancèrent. Alex para le premier coup d'épée avec son sabre tout en repoussant l'autre avec un coup de pied avant qu'il ne soit trop près. En une trajectoire parfaite, le sabre vint trancher l'abdomen du premier épéiste qui s'effondra. Le second se jeta sur Alex en hurlant, l'épée haute au dessus de sa tête. Alex cassa la distance et traversa la gorge de l'ennemi de toute la longueur de sa lame.

Une fois débarrassé des gêneurs, il n'hésita pas une seconde et tira un sortilège sur le générateur. Alex savait qu'il l'avait mis hors d'usage. Le cœur nucléaire allait bientôt entrer en fusion. Les signaux d'alarme résonnaient dans tout le vaisseau. Plus aucun ennemi ne venait à lui, ils devaient tous être en train de fuir. Il sentit tous les coups qu'il venait de prendre. Une douleur lancinante lui tailladait le ventre, fruit du maléfice perforant qui l'avait traversé de par en par dés le début du combat. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tuer ce Noah. Il pensa à Ariana, elle sera sûrement en colère contre lui quand elle apprendra qu'il l'avait éliminé.

Alex souriait en s'asseyant à même le sol. Il pensait à la petite brune aux yeux verts. Elle était devenue une lumière dans son âme sombre. Comment a-t-il pu avoir de tels sentiments pour elle ? Lui qui pensait que son cœur ne pouvait plus ressentir cette douce chaleur après la mort de Jane. Et voilà, maintenant que la mort allait le prendre, il se rendait enfin compte qu'il s'était amouraché d'elle.

« Tony, appela-t-il à l'aide de son TOI. Le générateur principal est hors-service. Il faut que vous vous éloignez le plus possible, avant qu'il n'explose.

-Très bien Alex, répondit la voix neutre de Tony. Je suis déjà au maximum de la vitesse. »

Ariana ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes. Elle se mit à haïr Anthony qui semblait si froid, si détaché, et qui ne tentait rien. Elle haït Alex plus que tout, juste un instant. Elle aurait voulu rester silencieuse mais elle se mit à hurler.

« Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? Réponds-moi !

-Ariana, répondit Alex d'une voix douce et chaleureuse qui surprit la jeune femme. Je suis désolé pour tout. Je suis désolé pour Alastor, pour les Figoni, pour avoir profité de ta faiblesse cette nuit là en revenant de Mars. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé dans ce monde de violence et de haine. Et je suis désolé de te laisser. C'est maintenant que je me rends compte de certaines choses. Que je me rends compte de ce que tu es devenue pour moi.

-Alex, pleura Ariana. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me dire tout ça ici ? En face ?

-Je ne peux pas revenir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas quelles sont les positions des deux vaisseaux.

-Tony peut te les transmettre.

-J'ai usé trop de mon énergie magique pour le transplanage et pour combattre à bord ensuite. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi dur. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sans avoir rien pu faire. Je suis allé au-delà des limites que je me connaissais. Au fait, Noah est mort. Je l'ai tué. Désolé pour ça aussi. Je sais que tu voulais le faire toi-même.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Ariana en sanglotant. Mais essaye de revenir, s'il te plait.

-Même si j'avais assez d'énergie, la douleur de mes blessures m'empêche de me concentrer. Je finirais désartibulé dans l'espace.

-Alex, non, gémit-elle. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Je ne veux pas.

-Merci Ariana. Merci d'être apparu dans ma vie. Merci de m'avoir montré que je me trompais. Merci de pleurer pour moi. Mais sèche tes larmes. Je n'en mérite aucune. Et tu dois être forte pour Sarah et pour continuer ce combat. Car rien n'est fini. Tu le sais.

-Alex.

-Tony, continua Alex. Veille sur elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, promit Tony d'une voix neutre. A bientôt mon frère.

-Alex, appela Ariana entre deux sanglots. Je dois te dire. Je… »

Mais un éclair aveuglant s'illumina. Ariana resta sans voix. Elle regarda par le hublot arrière et ne vit que la boule de lumière nucléaire qui avait remplacé le vaisseau ennemi. Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle n'hurlait plus. Sa douleur allait bien au-delà.

Ariana sentit deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses épaules. Irael s'était agenouillée à côté d'elle. Ariana la laissa la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme se relâcha totalement et pleura longuement. Jariel s'était levé également. Il regardait par le hublot. La lumière vive de l'explosion s'était dissipée. Il ne restait plus que des débris épars. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un point noir, sûrement un vaisseau croisant au loin. Il se confondait avec le noir d'encre de l'espace et s'éloignait.

L'escadrille les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Un des chasseurs prit en remorque le VRF jusqu'à la base de Phobos. Rowena et Julia les accueillirent sur le tarmac. Tony vint à elles, la mine sombre. Fred se tenait en retrait, arborant une mine de déterré. Apparemment, il n'avait rien dit à sa fiancée, jugeant sûrement que c'était à son frère de lui apprendre la triste nouvelle.

« Vous allez tous bien ? demanda immédiatement Julia. »

Julia vit à ce moment là, Ariana descendant du vaisseau en s'appuyant sur Irael. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Julia vint à elle.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Ariana ? questionna Julia.

-Alex est mort, annonça Anthony, ne trouvant pas d'autre façon de le dire. »

Julia se figea sur place. Elle se tourna lentement vers son frère. Ses yeux exprimaient l'incompréhension. Tony conserva un visage fermé. Elle glissa son regard vers Frédéric et vit son désarroi. Alors elle comprit que ce n'était pas une farce. Que c'était vrai. Mais elle eut du mal à assimiler cette simple information : son frère Alexandre était mort. La tristesse s'empara d'elle. Elle baissa la tête mais aucune larme ne vint à ses yeux. On ne pleurait pas pour les morts dans sa famille. D'ailleurs, on ne pleurait jamais chez les Chaldo.

Julia se releva. Elle regarda les autres personnes qui descendaient du vaisseau. Elle demanderait plus tard à Tony comment leur frère était décédé. Elle se tourna vers Rowena qui semblait accuser le coup également.

« Rowena, dit Julia. Tu as du travail. L'ambassadeur des Anges est là. »

Rowena regarda un instant Julia Chaldo. Elle acquiesça et s'avança vers Abbadona et Hermoni.

« Je suis Rowena Carter, responsable de l'antenne martienne de la DE, se présenta-t-elle. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur la base de Phobos.

-Je me nomme Abbadona, ancien séraphin et membre du Conseil des Premiers. Et voici Hermoni, membre du Conseil également.

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, invita Rowena.

-Un instant je vous prie, demanda Abbadona. »

L'ange s'approcha d'Ariana. Il lui adressa un regard compatissant.

« Je vous prie d'accepter mes condoléances mademoiselle, dit-il. C'était un vrai guerrier. Nous lui devons beaucoup. Tout comme à vous deux, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Anthony. Merci, s'inclina-t-il. »

Ariana ne regarda pas les anges suivre Rowena Carter. Elle se tourna vers les hublots donnant sur le vide spatial. Ce vide qui lui avait enlevé Alex. Et alors qu'elle pensait ses yeux asséchés, de nouvelles larmes perlèrent.

Un corbeau venait de s'envoler…

* * *

[1] Couche de l'atmosphère la plus éloignée de la surface d'une planète située entre 800 et 50000 km d'altitude.

[2] Seconde couche de l'atmosphère située entre 15 et 50 km d'altitude.


	54. XIV Adieu

**CHAPITRE XIV : ADIEU**

Une semaine était passée depuis la mort d'Alex. Toute l'équipe et Julia étaient rentrées sur Terre depuis trois jours. Ariana n'était plus retournée à la DE depuis le débriefing de la mission. Elle avait récupéré Sarah chez Joshua et n'était plus sortie de chez elle, sauf pour emmener la fillette à l'école et aller la chercher.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait se rendre quelque part. La DE rendait un dernier hommage à l'un des leurs. Elle se devait de s'y rendre. Pour l'occasion, elle mit une robe sobre et noire. C'était de circonstance. Sarah l'accompagnait, habillée tout aussi sombrement. La petite fille sentait que sa mère était très triste. Aussi, elle lui tenait la main le plus souvent possible depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. D'un coup de baguette, Ariana ouvrit. Joshua entra, habillé également pour la cérémonie. Il eut un sourire triste en saluant son amie d'enfance.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, allons-y, acquiesça Ariana. »

Joshua offrit son bras à Ariana. Et ils transplanèrent.

La cérémonie se déroulait dans une grande salle servant habituellement aux réunions concernant l'ensemble du personnel de la DE. Les sièges avaient été laissés pour permettre aux invités de s'asseoir. Il y avait déjà du monde. Ariana reconnut Hyung Ji-Park, le chef du centre commando, et Erius Sornas, le chef vampire de l'UA. Ce dernier était en discussion avec une belle femme au teint blafard tranché par de longs cheveux d'un noir profond. Ses yeux rouges ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa nature de vampire. Ariana avait déjà vu une photo d'elle et la reconnut aussitôt : Assya Sornas, le seigneur du clan Sornas. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années les rejoignit et se mit à parler avec les deux vampires de manière détendue. Ariana fut surprise de voir à quel point cet homme ressemblait à Alex et Tony.

« C'est notre père, dit Tony qui avait surpris son regard. Sébastien Chaldo. Notre mère, Rebecca, est là-bas, fit-il en désignant une femme aux cheveux grisonnants arborant une mine triste. Comment vas-tu ?

-Physiquement, bien, répondit Ariana. Mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point je tenais à lui ? Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'a compris. Avant… »

Anthony ne finit pas sa phrase, il ne voulait pas qu'Ariana se remette à pleurer. Elle posa une main bienveillante sur son bras.

« Ne t-en fais pas, j'ai tout pleuré, assura-t-elle. Je n'ai plus une seule larme à verser. Viens, la cérémonie va commencer. »

Le silence régna quelques instants. Puis, Hector Guillou monta sur l'estrade. Lui d'habitude souriant, affichait une mine sombre.

« Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là, commença-t-il. Il y a quelques jours un des nôtres tombait en mission. Alexandre Chaldo nous a quittés. Vous le connaissiez. Et vous ne serez donc pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il est mort en combattant, sauvant des vies par son sacrifice et permettant à son équipe de remplir sa mission. Alexandre Chaldo était comme ça, toujours prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour assurer le succès de ses missions. Et maintenant, il est parti, après un ultime succès. Je peux l'imaginer, mort avec ce sourire moqueur et cynique avec lequel il avait l'habitude de regarder les deux mondes.

« Les deux mondes. Une expression qu'il n'appréciait pas. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Il avait fait sien le but inavoué de la division ésotérique : faire que les deux mondes soient un jour réuni en un seul. Il en avait fait une de ses raisons de se battre. Je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autres à dire sur celui qui avait amplement mérité le titre de Corbeau. Mais ça, c'est à sa famille de le dire. Je laisse donc la parole à mon ami et ancien collègue : Sébastien Chaldo. »

Sébastien Chaldo monta à l'estrade. Il regarda tristement la photo de son fils projeté sur le mur. Quand il se tourna vers l'assistance, Ariana remarqua que son visage exprimait à la fois de la tristesse et de la fierté.

« Mon fils Alexandre a toujours été un battant, disserta-t-il. Je ne crois pas l'avoir une seule fois vu trembler de peur ou reculer. S'il avait peur, il le cachait. S'il avait une faiblesse, il travaillait pour la faire disparaître. C'est ainsi, que tout naturellement, il prit le titre de Corbeau à peine sorti de l'école et entra à la DE avec son frère jumeau. Je ne peux passer en revue tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais il a toujours agi pour le bien des deux mondes. C'est vrai, il était aussi souvent insupportable. Je le reconnais. Mais au-delà de son cynisme, il aimait ce monde. Car lui, n'en voyait qu'un seul. A vous tous, agents de la DE, continuez comme toujours. Pas pour Alex, pour ce monde. C'est le meilleur hommage que vous pouvez lui rendre. Merci. »

D'autres témoignages s'enchainèrent. Tous dirent plus ou moins la même chose sur Alex et ce qu'il avait été. Ariana se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Comme le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Il était tombé littéralement du ciel, s'interposant entre eux et les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Elle se souvenait de ce saut sur Ziling Tso. De la rage qu'elle avait ressentie après la mort d'Alastor qu'elle lui avait mit sur le dos. Elle se souvenait de son cynisme qui l'horripilait. Elle se souvenait de la nuit qu'elle avait partagée avec lui. Ça ne voulait rien dire sur le moment. Maintenant, c'était devenu le seul moment d'intimité qu'elle avait partagé avec lui. Elle se souvenait de la Cité des Ténèbres et de son regard sur ses enfants, différents les uns des autres, mais jouant ensemble sans y faire attention. Elle avait compris ce jour là qu'elle était son but.

Et puis, il y eut cette nouvelle mission sur Mars. Elle avait commencé à comprendre ses sentiments pour lui. Elle n'avait pas su lui dire avant qu'il meurt. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on ne remarque l'importance des gens qu'une fois qu'ils sont partis ?

« Maman, appela Sarah en tirant sur sa manche. C'est fini maman. »

Ariana surgit de ses pensés. Effectivement, les gens se levaient. Certains venaient se recueillir devant le portrait d'Alex. Ariana n'y alla pas. Elle lui avait déjà dit adieu sur Phobos.

Elle prit Sarah par la main et rejoignit les autres. Tony et Julia étaient avec leurs parents. Julia s'excusa auprès d'eux et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ariana, fit-elle avec un sourire compatissant. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va mieux, dit-elle sans y croire.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'Alex tenait beaucoup à toi. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais je le voyais bien. Je le connaissais mieux que lui-même. Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De lui avoir montré que son cœur n'était pas mort, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait depuis la perte de Jane.

-On était pareil.

-Quoi ?

-On était pareil sur ce point lui et moi. Après la mort d'Alastor, je ne voulais plus aimer. Et surtout, je me disais que jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui. Il m'énervait. Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir. Et quand je m'en suis rendue compte… »

Julia prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire, continua Ariana.

-C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, dit Julia. Je suis sûre qu'il a compris. Ne pleure plus. Il voudrait que tu sois forte. »

Ariana acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Viens, je vais te présenter à nos parents, dit Julia. »

Sébastien et Rebecca Chaldo accueillirent Ariana avec des sourires chaleureux.

« Voici donc la fameuse Ariana Potter, dit Sébastien Chaldo. Mes enfants m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. C'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Merci monsieur, madame, fit Ariana. Toutes mes condoléances pour Alex.

-Il est mort comme il a toujours vécu. Le connaissant, il doit être heureux d'avoir réussi sa sortie.

-Sébastien, souffla Rebecca Chaldo.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi. J'oublie parfois. Passez à la maison quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours la bienvenue. Votre petite Sarah également, cela va de soi. Au revoir mademoiselle Potter. »

Ariana regarda la famille Chaldo s'éloigner. Malgré la terrible perte dont ils étaient affligés, ils semblaient avoir la volonté de continuer. Aucun d'eux n'avait même pensé à abandonner là. Ariana comprit d'où venait la force d'Alex. Elle se devait de devenir aussi forte. Elle doutait. Mais elle devait le faire.

Pour lui. Pour les deux mondes. Pour ce monde…

**FIN**

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? La peine assaille mon cœur. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ce monde que je commençais à connaître et à dompter me semble de nouveau si hostile. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meure ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais je dois continuer. Sinon, son sacrifice n'aura servi à rien. Réussirais-je sans lui ? Je l'ignore. Mais ais-je le choix ? Il est trop tard pour moi maintenant. Faire demi-tour m'est interdit…

Prochainement :

**ARIANA POTTER**

Et

Le Secret de l'Atlantide

_Pourquoi t'oublier ?_


	55. I Disparition au Yucatan

**ARIANA**

**POTTER**

_Et_

_Le Secret de l'Atlantide_

** CHAPITRE I : DISPARITION AU YUCATAN**

Augusto aurait aimé participé aux recherches. Cette jungle, c'était chez lui. Mais voilà, le temps avait passé et il était maintenant trop vieux pour passer des jours entiers dans cet « enfer vert ». Il s'occupait maintenant de la coordination des équipes. Il avait formé lui-même la grande majorité des gardes-forestiers de ce secteur.

Ses hommes étaient déployés sur un secteur étendu. Des touristes trop sûrs d'eux s'étaient perdus dans ce véritable dédale naturel. C'était courant. Mais d'habitude, avec les moyens modernes, ils étaient retrouvés très vite, une communication se faisait sur le réseau d'alerte avec une femme en pleurs au bout du fil ou un homme essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître inquiet. Dans ces cas là, c'était assez simple, Augusto leur disait de ne pas bouger et d'attendre les secours.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il y avait bien eu une communication, mais elle avait été hachurée. Les touristes perdus n'avaient même pas pu donner leur position. D'habitude, c'était inutile, la localisation se faisait automatiquement par satellite. Pas cette fois-ci. Il avait fallu faire à l'ancienne, en envoyant des équipes à travers la jungle pour ratisser la zone.

Et maintenant, il attendait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre et il enrageait de devoir rester là. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps de compter ses tasses de café. Cela faisait six heures qu'ils étaient partis. Les équipes effectuaient un contrôle radio toutes les heures.

« Augusto ! Viens vite ! cria une voix affolée à l'extérieur. »

Augusto se précipita dehors. Il trouva plusieurs hommes autour d'une femme allongée sur le sol. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec crainte.

« Pilar ! s'écria Augusto en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Pilar ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ?

-Ojos rojos, souffla-t-elle. Ojos rojos. »

Anthony Chaldo venait à peine de revenir. Les informations données par les Anges s'étaient avérées exactes. Avec l'aide de l'antenne japonaise de la DE, et plus particulièrement de ses cousins Akira et Akiko, il avait récupéré un des Crânes de Cristal laissés sur Terre lorsque les Anges partirent il y a presque douze millénaires. Le Crâne se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre forte de la DE, en attendant de rejoindre le Temple sur Mars.

La DE, Division Esotérique des Services Secrets de l'Organisation des Nations Solaires, la seule unité cherchant à défaire les plans des mystérieux Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Ces êtres dont personne ne savait rien jusqu'à il y a peu. Ils attaquaient les sorciers possédant des connaissances ésotériques importantes : des artisans magiques, des professeurs,… Anthony et son frère avaient été mis sur cette affaire avec pour ordre de découvrir le but de ces créatures et les arrêter. Lors d'un combat, Anthony avait été blessé gravement, son corps détruit à 75%. Il fut mis dans un caisson de stase, laissant son frère jumeau Alexandre se débrouiller seul. Mais rapidement, Alex se trouva de nouveaux alliés. Alastor Weasley, un auror qui mourut lors d'une opération au Tibet, et sa compagne : Ariana Potter.

Ariana entra à la DE après le Tibet. A contrecœur, Alex se mit à la former. Ils effectuèrent une mission sur Mars, explorant un étrange labyrinthe caché sous le mont Olympus. Et il y eut cet attentat à Londres, la piste les mena à la Cité des Ténèbres, une ville dissimulée depuis plus de quatre siècles sous la capitale anglaise.

Et puis, peu de temps après qu'Anthony revienne à la vie, cybernétisé par sa sœur Julia et son assistant Joshua Ollivander, ils partirent de nouveau pour Mars. Ils y établirent le contact avec des êtres appartenant jusque là aux légendes : les Anges. Les Premiers, anges dénommés dans la Kabbale sous le nom d'« Anges Rebelles », s'étaient avérés être ceux qui avaient repoussé les Seigneurs de l'Oubli la première fois. A l'époque, ils avaient enfermé ces êtres violents et cruels dans une prison spéciale : le Labyrinthe d'Olympus. Enfermés par leurs propres pensés dans un cauchemar permanent. Mais ils s'étaient échappés. Et ils comptaient bien prendre leur revanche et dominer le système solaire.

La rencontre des Anges permit d'en apprendre beaucoup sur l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Les Premiers s'étaient rendus coupable de haute trahison envers leur peuple pour avoir décidé de braver la volonté de leur Seigneur Suprême : Jéhovah. Ce dernier avait décidé de rompre l'alliance avec les Eldars et de cesser la guerre. Les Anges quittèrent le système. Seuls les anges rebelles, les Premiers, restèrent pour continuer le combat. Ils offrirent le Don à certains Humains, projet qu'ils dénommèrent sous le nom de Pandora. Les Sorciers actuels en sont les descendants.

Jéhovah était devenu un dieu pour beaucoup d'Humains, malgré le fait qu'il les ait abandonnés lâchement. Mais la création des Sorciers par les Premiers fut déformée, perçu comme un dessein démoniaque. Le Livre d'Enoch les fit passer pour des rebelles à une autorité divine inexistante, et les Sorciers devinrent des êtres parfois fascinants, souvent haïs pour leur pouvoir. Et des millénaires plus tard, ils passèrent totalement dans l'anonymat.

Cette dernière mission sur Mars n'avait pas été marquée que par cette rencontre. En escortant l'ambassadeur des Anges à la base de Phobos, Alexandre Chaldo avait trouvé la mort. Ariana avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle n'avait remarqué que trop tard que le jeune homme était devenu si important pour elle. C'est pourquoi Anthony s'était rendu seul au Japon. Il voulait lui donner le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis. Anthony avait repris la place de chef d'équipe de son frère. Et l'affaire des Daemons, comme les appelaient les Anges, et de leurs alliés de la secte du Serpent Blanc lui était revenue.

« Vous avez parfaitement rempli votre mission Chaldo, dit Hector Guillou, le directeur de la DE. L'aide de la section japonaise vous a été utile ?

-Oui, répondit Anthony. Même si nos ennemis ne se sont pas montrés. Ils ne devaient pas avoir localisé ce crâne.

-Vous n'avez pas emmené Potter avec vous. Je comprends pourquoi mais êtes-vous sûr que la laisser de côté soit vraiment lui rendre service ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. La mort d'Alex a été dure pour elle, même si elle ne le montre pas. Je ne l'emmènerais pas en opération temps que je ne la jugerais pas apte.

-Cela fait parti de vos prérogatives de chef d'équipe. Je ne le conteste pas. J'espère juste que vous ne la surprotégez pas. »

Les paroles du Patron résonnèrent dans la tête d'Anthony. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, il surprotégeait un peu la jeune femme. Anthony se rendit au département scientifique, espérant y trouver sa sœur Julia. Mais il ne trouva que Joshua.

« Salut Anthony, fit le jeune anglais. Comment s'est passée ta mission au Japon ?

-Bien, répondit simplement Tony. Julia n'est pas là ?

-Elle est au dojo. »

Lorsqu'Anthony arriva au dojo, il trouva sa sœur en plein combat d'entrainement. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme se déplaçait avec une vivacité et une grâce qui surprenaient toujours ses adversaires. Ses coups n'en demeuraient pas moins puissants. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Anthony, ce fut le partenaire de sa sœur. Des cheveux noirs réunies en une queue de cheval, des yeux verts brillants, c'était Ariana. Elle ne faisait pas des bons de tous les côtés comme Julia. Elle y allait directement, avec une certaine rage. Voilà donc ce que la mort d'Alex lui avait apportée.

Julia et Ariana faisaient jeu égal. Tony connaissait assez bien la façon de combattre de sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle était presque à son maximum. Cela voulait tout dire sur le niveau atteint par Ariana.

Après un dernier assaut, les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent leur joute. Julia sourit à son amie.

« Tu t'es bien améliorée, fit-elle. C'est très bien. Salut Tony.

-Salut les filles, salua Anthony. Je pensais que tu allais rester tranquille encore quelques temps Ariana.

-Tourner en rond, c'est pas mon truc, dit Ariana. Je ne veux pas être laissée sur la touche. Je veux t'accompagner à la prochaine mission.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Ça ne fait que deux semaines depuis…

-Je ne vais pas rester à me lamenter. Alex s'est battu jusqu'à la mort. Je vais faire payer le Serpent Blanc et les Daemons pour ça.

-Je vois, sourit-il.

-Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Quand on était gosse, notre père nous a raconté plusieurs fois une histoire. Tu t'en souviens Julia ?

-Les pirates sorciers ? demanda-t-elle. Alex l'adorait.

-De quoi elle parle ? questionna Ariana.

-C'était plutôt plusieurs récits d'aventure traitant d'un équipage pirate formé de sorciers et de d'autres créatures comme des vampires. Le navire s'appelait « La Mort » et était commandé par le capitaine Mortbreuz. En faite, c'était plutôt une famille qui commandait. Ils avaient un crédo : la vengeance est un droit. Ce que tu viens de dire me l'a rappelé. Tout simplement. Je vais retourner voir le Patron, lui dire que tu es opérationnelle. »

Ariana se rendit au centre-ville de Genève en sortant du travail. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller chercher Sarah à l'école. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la fillette qui aimait raconter sa journée à sa mère sur le chemin du retour. Le soir, elles dinèrent toutes les deux.

Le lendemain, Ariana emmena la petite fille à l'école. Celle-ci embrassa sa mère avant de courir rejoindre ses camarades. Ariana la regarda s'éloigner et se rendit dans la ruelle adjacente pour y transplaner.

Elle était à peine arrivée que son implant cérébral lui signala un appel de Tony.

« Viens tout de suite en salle de briefing, dit-il. On a peut-être du nouveau. »

Ariana s'y précipita. Anthony et Frédéric s'y trouvaient déjà. Le Patron entra à sa suite.

« Bien, je vois que votre équipe est au complet, dit le Patron. C'est parfait. Vous allez partir pour le Mexique. Au Yucatan pour être exact. Il y a deux jours, des touristes se sont lancés sans guide dans la jungle. Quelques heures plus tard, une communication de qualité médiocre indiqua qu'ils étaient perdus, sans plus de précision. Aucune localisation satellite n'a pu être effectuée. Les gardes-forestiers ont dû agir à l'ancienne en ratissant la zone. Mais après une journée de recherche, ils ne les ont toujours pas retrouvés.

-En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? questionna Ariana. Ce n'est pas notre boulot de chercher des touristes perdus.

-Tout à fait Potter. Mais laissez-moi terminer avant d'intervenir. Les recherches ont été interrompues. Un garde-forestier est ressorti de la jungle dans un état lamentable. Depuis, elle ne fais que répéter deux mots. Voyez plutôt. »

Un écran holographique apparut au-dessus de la table. On y voyait une jeune femme à la peau cuivrée allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient le vide en une expression de terreur indescriptible. Ses lèvres remuaient et deux mots se firent entendre :

« Ojos rojos. Ojos rojos. »

Ariana ne parlait pas l'espagnol et ne comprit pas les paroles de la mexicaine. Tony fit la traduction avant qu'elle n'active le module traducteur de son terminal opérationnel individuel (ou TOI) :

« Yeux rouges. Il est possible qu'elle soit tombée sur les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Elle a réussi à s'échapper sans se faire ponctionner la mémoire. Je me demande ce que les Seigneurs peuvent bien chercher là-bas.

-D'après le Seigneur Abbadona, il pourrait y avoir un des crânes de cristal à cet endroit, renseigna le Patron. Cela expliquerait la présence des Seigneurs.

-Ils n'ont pas envoyé leurs serviteurs du Serpent Blanc cette fois. Ce serait donc là que serait le crâne dont les Anges eux-mêmes ignorent l'emplacement.

-Et pour cause, fit une voix en entrant. Nous ignorons ce qui est arrivé à l'ange qui était chargé de le dissimuler. »

Un vieil homme au regard intelligent était entré. Il était accompagné d'une belle jeune femme qui sourit à Ariana.

« Seigneur Hermoni, fit le Patron. Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir.

-C'est normal monsieur Guillou, fit l'ange en s'asseyant.

-Vous dîtes que vous avez perdu un ange ? questionna Tony.

-C'était il y a douze milles ans, conta Hermoni. Nous autres les Premiers, ne sommes que les survivants des rebelles qui n'ont pas suivi Jéhovah. Beaucoup des nôtres sont morts durant le conflit. A l'époque, il est vite apparu qu'il fallait mettre en lieu sûr les connaissances de notre peuple. C'est pourquoi nous avons éparpillé les treize crânes de cristal, ne gardant en notre possession que le maître-crâne. Chaque ange qui fut chargé de caché un crâne garda jalousement le secret. Mêmes les autres Premiers ignoraient tout. Mais l'un des anges ne revint pas et il fut considéré comme mort. Nous ne savions pas s'il avait rempli sa mission avant de périr. Mais comme les Daemons ne semblaient pas être en possession d'un crâne, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que si. Cet ange fut honoré après la guerre.

-Il l'aurait caché dans la péninsule du Yucatan, dit Tony. Nous allons devoir nous y rendre et mettre la main sur ce crâne avant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

-Qui était cet ange ? questionna Ariana.

-Un de nos meilleurs guerriers, répondit Hermoni. Sa perte fut terrible pour nous. Surtout pour son frère. C'était le frère de Satan : Lucifel. »


	56. II Arrivée au Mexique

** CHAPITRE II : ARRIVEE AU MEXIQUE**

Après le briefing, Ariana vint à la rencontre de la jeune ange qui accompagnait Hermoni. Ce dernier s'approcha du Patron pour échanger quelques mots avec lui.

« Bonjour Irael, fit Ariana. Tu es chargée de la protection du seigneur Hermoni en ce moment ?

-Vu que c'est moi qui commande l'équipe qui protège les seigneurs Abbadona et Hermoni, je peux choisir de suivre qui je veux, répondit Irael. Quand le seigneur Hermoni m'a dit qu'il venait ici, j'ai décidé de venir. Je pensais bien te voir. Tu as l'air de t'être remise de la mort de ton ami.

-J'y pense encore. Mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher d'avancer. Il n'aurait pas aimé ça. J'ai un rôle à jouer. Et comment va Satan ?

-Il est toujours sur Mars. Il briefe les armées des états martiens indépendants pour qu'ils se préparent à contrer les Daemons s'ils en viennent à attaquer Mars. Si cette piste vous amène à savoir ce qui est arrivé au seigneur Lucifel, le seigneur Hermoni va sûrement le contacter.

-Et comment va Jariel ? Il se plait sur Terre ?

-Il trouve la planète magnifique mais a toujours quelque chose à dire sur les Humains et ce qu'ils en ont fait. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit aussi de notre planète d'origine.

-L'Humanité est loin d'être parfaite. Mais à ce que j'ai pu voir, les Anges non plus.

-Il s'en rendra compte. J'espère. Je dois y aller. A bientôt, finit Irael. »

Avant d'aller préparer son équipement pour le départ, Ariana se rendit au département scientifique. Elle demanda à Joshua de bien vouloir s'occuper de Sarah en son absence.

« Elle va venir chez moi le temps de ta mission, assura Joshua. Elle va être triste de ne pas te voir. Mais la dernière fois, elle a adoré la nourriture chinoise préparée par Mei-Lin.

-Donc je ne m'en fais pas, dit Ariana. Je sais qu'elle est en de bonnes mains avec vous deux. A bientôt.

-Sois prudente.

-Comme toujours. »

Ariana réunit l'équipement nécessaire pour la mission. Elle allait devoir faire plusieurs jours en jungle et prépara son sac en conséquence. Elle n'oublia pas sa ceinture opérationnelle ou se trouvaient un logement pour sa seconde baguette et plusieurs gadgets utiles pour les situations d'urgence. Une boite noire dans son casier attira son attention. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle contenait un pistolet Beretta 217 de couleur noire, un holster et plusieurs chargeurs.

Ariana se souvenait du jour où Alex lui avait donnée cette arme. C'était juste avant leur départ pour leur dernière mission sur Mars. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de s'en servir depuis. Elle n'avait pas tiré un coup de feu durant la mission et elle s'était entrainée avec d'autres armes au pas de tir. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis sa mort. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remettre à pleurer. Elle prit l'arme et s'en équipa.

Ariana finit sa préparation et, sac à dos, sortit des vestiaires. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'une voix l'interpela.

« Ariana. »

Elle se retourna pour découvrir un homme plutôt grand, le crâne rasé. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ pour Mars. D'une certaine manière, elle l'avait évité.

« Bonjour Jeremy, fit-elle. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-Ça va, répondit-il. Toi aussi, il semble. »

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes. Ariana allait lui dire qu'elle devait partir mais Jeremy la devança.

« J'ai appris pour ton coéquipier, dit-il. Je suis désolé.

-Merci, fit-elle.

-C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas appelé. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait te laisser tranquille quelques temps. Tu as l'air d'aller bien maintenant. Tu pars en mission ? Appelle-moi quand tu reviens.

-Jeremy. Alex était mon mentor et mon coéquipier. Mais au moment de sa mort, j'ai compris qu'il était plus.

-Tu veux dire un ami. Je comprends.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il était bien plus et je ne m'en suis rendue compte que trop tard. Je suis… j'étais…

-Je vois, coupa Jeremy. Je comprends.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ariana.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est comme ça. Bonne chance pour ta mission. »

Jeremy commença à s'éloigner mais s'arrêta.

« Mais appelle-moi quand même quand tu rentres, dit-il. Ça me ferait plaisir qu'on aille déjeuner ou dîner ensemble. En ami.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Ariana. »

Ariana rejoignit Anthony devant la salle de départ des portoloins. Son chef d'équipe était en pleine discussion avec le chef de l'unité d'action de la DE, le vampire Erius Sornas. De son habituel sourire tranchant, le vampire accueillit Ariana.

« Salut Ariana, tu vas bien ?

-Tout le monde me pose la question comme si j'étais à deux doigts m'effondrer, fit Ariana. Je vais bien chef Sornas. Je vous le jure.

-Bien. Excuse-moi.

-Non, ce n'est rien. J'ais encore des moments de faiblesse où je pense à Alex. Mais là, je dois avant tout penser à la mission.

-J'étais surtout venu pour ça à l'origine, informa Erius.

-Erius a mis deux groupes à notre disposition, précisa Anthony. Ils sont en attentes sur une base aérienne mexicaine.

-Je vais d'ailleurs profiter de votre portoloin pour les rejoindre, finit Erius. »

Erius revêtit sa tenue d'intervention. Contrairement à celles prévues pour les humains, elle était totalement étanche aux rayons solaires pour lui permettre d'agir même en pleine journée. Un entrepôt entier avait été mis à la disposition des hommes de la DE. Les militaires mexicains avaient interdiction de s'en approcher. Les deux chefs de groupe vinrent accueillir Erius. Ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux agents du département Investigation Spéciale.

« Ne tardez pas à nous appeler, dit-il. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission.

-Je ne suis pas du genre tête brûlée, tu me connais, fit Tony.

-Ouais. A plus tard. Je vais suivre votre mission sur le terminal.

-Agent Chaldo, voici votre portoloin, fit un agent de la DE en lui tendant une boite noire.

-Merci, dit Tony. On y va. »

Ariana s'approcha de Tony qui déposa la boite sur le sol. Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant une simple feuille de papier. Ce genre de portoloin était très utilisé par la DE car léger et facilement destructible. De plus, après usage, ils se désagrègent très rapidement et ne polluent pas. Tony s'accroupit devant la boite, imité par Ariana. Elle attendait son signal.

« A trois, dit-il. Un, deux, trois. »

Ils posèrent un doigt sur la feuille en même temps et disparurent. L'agent qui avait apporté la boite la referma et la récupéra.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le temps de transport en portoloin était équivalent à celui en transplanage et ne dépassait jamais dix secondes pour les voyages les plus longs. Ariana n'avait pas compté, mais elle se rendait compte que le transport durait bien trop longtemps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tony. Son visage demeurait impénétrable mais elle le connaissait maintenant assez pour y déceler que lui aussi ne trouvait pas ça normal. Il y eut un horrible fracas. Ariana et Tony furent secoués fortement. La jeune anglaise eut l'impression de heurter violement quelque chose. Elle grimaça de douleur. Le transport cessa.

Ariana fut durement plaquée au sol. Le souffle coupé, elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Par chance, elle n'avait apparemment rien de casser. Elle n'aurait que des ecchymoses et une solide migraine. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait appris. D'abord, faire un tour d'horizon pour se repérer. Elle était à l'orée de la jungle du Yucatan. Un mur naturel vert et noir se dressait devant elle. La jungle était, comme il est souvent dit, impénétrable. Cela rappela à Ariana la semaine d'instruction au Brésil durant son stage commando.

Ariana vérifia ensuite son matériel. Il ne lui manquait rien et rien n'avait été endommagé. Une chance. Elle activa son TOI pour savoir où elle se trouvait précisément. Elle était à dix kilomètres du poste forestier près duquel Tony et elle aurait dû se matérialiser. Elle chercha son coéquipier à l'aide de son TOI. Il n'était pas tombé loin. Elle le rejoignit en vitesse.

Anthony s'était déjà relevé quand Ariana arriva près de lui. Il observait la jungle d'un œil suspicieux.

« Ton TOI m'a transmis ton état de santé, dit Tony. Je savais que tu n'avais rien. J'ai donc commencé à chercher la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas atteint notre destination.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? questionna Ariana.

-Le TOI recueille les données et les transmet au département scientifique. On va voir quelles seront leurs premières impressions.

-Ils sont perplexes, dit Fred. Ça ne ressemble pas aux habituelles zones de brouillage magique où les portoloins et le transplanage est inopérant. D'ailleurs, cette zone n'est pas référencée comme tel.

-Ça peut vouloir dire qu'il y a bien un crâne de cristal ici, fit remarquer Ariana, se souvenant du brouillage que générait celui de la Cité des Ténèbres.

-Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi avant, nous pouvions y transplaner, et que maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus, dit Tony. Et puis, ce serait différent selon les « blouses blanches ».

-Ils disent qu'ils doivent analyser les données, informa Fred. Je pense qu'il y en a pour un moment.

-OK, dit Tony. Le poste forestier n'est qu'à dix bornes. On va marcher et continuer la mission. »

Ils marchèrent durant deux heures sous une chaleur étouffante et lourde. Malgré les sortilèges de rafraichissement, Ariana était en nage. Elle ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche mais savait pertinemment que celle-ci attendrait certainement la fin de la mission. Ils atteignirent finalement le poste forestier où ils furent accueillis par le responsable Augusto Cortigo.

Augusto leur offrit une boisson fraîche en les emmenant dans son bureau, heureusement climatisé, pensa Ariana.

« La jungle est interdite d'accès, dit Augusto. Vous comptiez vous y aventurer sans guide en plus ?

-Nous allons nous y aventurer, que vous le vouliez ou non, contredit Tony. Nous sommes mandatés par le FBI et la Police Fédérale mexicaine pour enquêter sur la disparition des touristes cette semaine. Ils étaient américains, vous le savez.

-Je ne pensais pas que la collaboration américano-mexicaine entre les agences fédérales portait aussi sur ce genre d'affaire.

-Il y a une personne importante parmi les disparus.

-Qui ça ? questionna Augusto.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous révéler cette information. J'ai des ordres.

-Et bien moi aussi, avança Augusto. J'ai ordre de ne laisser personne entrer dans le secteur qui se trouve sous ma responsabilité. »

Tony tendit la main vers Augusto. Un document holographique apparut dans sa main. Le garde-forestier l'examina attentivement.

« Je vais appeler pour vérifier, dit-il.

-Faîtes donc, acquiesça Tony. Mais faîtes vite. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Ariana et Anthony sortirent du bureau. Ariana s'assura que personne ne les écoutait.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-elle.

-On a l'habitude de ça, fit Tony. Son appel est dérouté vers nos services qui se chargent de confirmer notre document bidon. Simple et efficace. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Augusto Cortigo sortit de son bureau en affichant un air neutre. Il toisa les deux agents de la DE.

« Je vais vous fournir une escorte, dit-il.

-Non merci señor Cortigo, refusa Tony. Nous sommes des spécialistes de ce genre de mission. Et nous avons ordre de rester discret. Nous nous passerons de votre aide si gentiment proposé. D'ailleurs, vos hommes ont maintenant interdiction d'entrer dans la jungle. Jusqu'à ce que nous partions. Sur ce, adios. »

Ariana n'était pas vraiment rassurée de s'aventurer à deux dans la jungle. Mais il était hors de question de risquer la vie des gardes-forestiers. La jungle se dressait devant eux telle une forteresse naturelle imprenable. Des cris d'animaux divers, singes et oiseaux, se faisaient entendre au loin.

Avant d'y entrer, Anthony appela de nouveau Fred.

« Fred, où en sont les blouses blanches ? questionna-t-il.

-Pas plus loin que tout à l'heure, répondit l'analyste. Ils ne comprennent pas la nature du « mur », comme ils disent, qui se dresse devant vous. Mais vous devriez pouvoir le traverser de manière physique et les communications devraient passer en utilisant le mode wave.

-Tony, ici Erius, interrompit Erius Sornas. Si vous entrez là dedans, avec ce mur, notre délai d'intervention sera trop long. Nous ne pourrons pas passer ce mur en transplanant ou en utilisant des portoloins.

-Je sais Erius, acquiesça Tony. Mais il faut bien y aller. C'est notre mission. C'est notre boulot de prendre des risques.

-Tu dis être moins tête brûlée que ne l'était Alex, mais tu restes un Chaldo malgré tout.

-Je suis déjà mort une fois. Ça me fait encore moins peur qu'avant.

-Toi peut-être. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul.

-Ça ira Erius, intervint Ariana. Tony a raison : c'est notre travail, notre mission. Allons-y Tony.

-Ouais, assez parlé, sourit Tony. On entre dans la jungle. »


	57. III Rêve Etrange

**CHAPITRE III : RÊVE ETRANGE**

Le passage du « mur » se fit sans aucun problème. Ariana ne ressentit rien de particulier. Tony fit un essai de communication, tout allait bien de ce côté-là. Il fallait maintenant atteindre les ruines mayas qui se trouvaient dans ce secteur : seul point caractéristique de la zone. Ces ruines étaient de découverte relativement récente par rapport aux autres sites archéologiques mayas. Elles furent explorées il y a deux siècles et rapidement oubliées, leur apport sur l'Histoire et la connaissance de ce peuple mystérieux étant limité. De plus, la difficulté d'accès décourageait les archéologues. La jungle empêchait toute approche aérienne ou par véhicule terrestre. Seule une longue marche permettait de les atteindre. Une marche qu'effectuait tout de même des groupes de touristes courageux, ou inconscient s'ils ne faisaient pas appel aux services d'un guide.

La marche s'avéra difficile dés le départ. Il y avait bien un sentier, mais il était entrecoupé d'arbres tombés, de coupures humides et même de véritables fleuves de fourmis rouges énormes. Ils durent plusieurs fois user de magie pour passer ces obstacles imprévus. Ariana pensa un instant, alors qu'elle se rendait compte que la sueur la trempait autant que si elle s'était plongée dans l'eau des coupures humides, qu'ils auraient pu utiliser des balais pour se déplacer plus vite. Mais la raison lui revint vite, en balais, au dessus de cette jungle, ils auraient été bien trop facile à repérer. En marchant discrètement, ils conservaient l'avantage de la surprise. Il fallait qu'ils demeurent prudents.

Le soir tomba vite. Le soleil couchant était trop faible pour illuminé le chemin des deux agents de la DE. Ils cherchèrent donc un endroit où passer la nuit. Ils s'installèrent en hauteur pour se protéger des prédateurs et passer inaperçus. Ils n'allumèrent aucune lumière qui trahirait leur position. La fraîcheur nocturne tomba rapidement et les vêtements trempés de sueur fit frémir Ariana. D'un coup de baguette, elle se sécha et se réchauffa.

« Je prend le premier tour de garde, dit Tony. Dors. »

Ariana s'endormit rapidement, cette journée à marcher avait été éprouvante. Aussitôt qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle eut l'impression de basculer, cette impression qui d'habitude réveille en sursaut. Mais elle se laissa tomber, sentant une force irrésistible la tirer dans les ténèbres de ses rêves.

Elle avait l'impression d'être couchée dans un lit bien chaud, un oreiller moelleux supportant délicieusement sa tête. Elle appréciait en un sourire le demi-sommeil dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se sentait si bien. Elle n'avait qu'un seul regret, celui d'être seule à apprécier ce matin dans ce lit.

Elle entendit une porte grincer. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, se contentant de grogner doucement en suivant le bruit des pas légers de la personne qui osait troubler sa félicité. Les fenêtres laissèrent passer d'un coup les rayons du soleil à peine levé. Ariana tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour s'en protéger en grognant de plus belle.

« Maman, il est l'heure de te lever, dit une voix d'enfant.

-Encore cinq minutes Sarah, gémit Ariana.

-Tu vas être en retard au travail, reprit Sarah.

-'Veux dormir, soupira Ariana.

-Papa ! appela Sarah, faisant ouvrir les yeux d'un coup à Ariana. Maman ne veut pas se lever. Elle veut faire la grasse mat'.

-Je me demande qui est la plus mature des deux parfois, lança une voix masculine. »

Le cœur d'Ariana fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle surgit d'un coup de sous sa couverture en posant les yeux sur la silhouette masculine qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses yeux, pas encore habitués à la luminosité matinale, ne discernèrent pas le visage. Elle ne devina qu'un sourire légèrement cynique.

La chambre s'estompa d'un coup. Tout comme cette silhouette et Sarah. Ariana haletait, cherchant des yeux autour d'elle des indices pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle vit des arbres, entendit des bruits d'animaux nocturnes, sentit une moiteur particulière dans l'air.

« Ariana, appela une voix près d'elle. »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle, perché sur une autre branche. Elle crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de la silhouette de son rêve. Mais non, il était différend. Il n'avait pas le même sourire. D'ailleurs, il ne souriait pas, il semblait plutôt inquiet.

« Ariana, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Tony, finit-elle par dire, l'identifiant enfin. Oui je… j'ai fait un rêve un peu bizarre.

-Un cauchemar ?

-Non, juste un rêve bizarre.

-Essaye de te rendormir.

-Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais. Et puis, c'est bientôt l'heure de mon tour de garde. Je prends le relais.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista Tony.

-Oui, ça doit juste être la chaleur qui me fait un peu délirer. Tout va bien. A ton tour de dormir. »

Tony n'ajouta rien, il ferma les yeux. Ariana se força à se focaliser sur son environnement. Mais ses pensés revinrent inexorablement vers ce rêve. Elle commençait à en oublier les détails. Un seul demeura plus ou moins clair à son esprit : cette silhouette masculine. Tout de suite, elle se douta de son identité. Et alors que cela faisait des jours qu'elle essayait de réfréner sa peine, tout le chagrin dû à la perte d'Alex lui revint. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris ses propres sentiments plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meure ? Pourquoi ?

Elle continua à monter la garde avec sa peine et ses questions. Son esprit était tellement occupé qu'elle ne perçut pas la présence de deux ombres tapies dans les ténèbres, les observant d'un regard rougeoyant.

Julia Chaldo et Joshua Ollivander ne voyaient pas les journées passées depuis l'arrivée de Hermoni sur Terre. Le scientifique des Premiers leur avait fait d'étonnantes révélations sur les origines de l'Humanité, des Sorciers et des autres créatures magiques.

Les Anges et les Humains se trouvaient être deux branches cousines issues d'un ancêtre commun. Les Anges sont par conséquent l'espèce la plus proche au niveau génétique de l'espèce humaine. D'ailleurs, rien n'empêche un couple mixte d'avoir des enfants. Les générations angéliques nées après la Premières Guerre Solaire opposant les Anges et les Eldars aux Daemons, furent les fruits des amours entre les Premiers et des humaines.

Mais ce fut surtout le récit de la création des Sorciers qui intéressa les deux membres de la DE. Hermoni parla surtout d'optimisation du potentiel humain. A l'origine, ce qui différenciait l'Homme de l'Ange était la faculté des Anges à utiliser leur flux d'énergie naturelle, ce que les sorciers nommèrent Magie. Hermoni dit que cette Magie était présente dans toute chose, ce à quoi Joshua ne put qu'acquiescer, l'ayant découvert durant son voyage initiatique. Mais si les Anges possèdent un flux puissant et ont appris avec les générations à le maîtriser, les Humains, à quelques rares exceptions près, n'en possèdent qu'un faible nécessaire à la présence de la Vie en eux. Et ce fut ces exceptions auxquelles Hermoni s'intéressa.

Il étudia le génome de ces humains et découvrit qu'ils étaient encore plus proche des Anges avec une correspondance génétique de 98,85%, là où le reste de l'Humanité n'était qu'à 98,32%. Différence infime au vu des seuls chiffres, mais aux impacts importants. Ces humains plus proches des Anges, démontraient des capacités naturelles accrues par rapport aux autres mais ils étaient extrêmement rares : moins de 0,1% de la population humaine.

Cette population démontrait des capacités physiques accrues comme une force et une agilité supérieures. Leurs sens étaient également bien plus aiguisés. Tout cela était dû à une manifestation du flux d'énergie indompté. Malgré tout, l'intensité du flux demeurait trop faible pour leur permettre de s'en servir comme le faisait les Anges. Hermoni commença alors ses expériences. Il parvint à intensifier le flux de manière artificielle et l'inscrivit dans le génome, montant le pourcentage à 99,1% de gênes communs avec les Anges. Mais même après ça, ces hommes ne pouvaient effectuer les mêmes prodiges que le peuple ailé. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose pour canaliser leur énergie et leur permettre de leur donner la forme qu'ils souhaitaient.

« C'est ce que font nos baguettes, intervint Joshua Ollivander.

-Tout à fait, confirma Hermoni. D'ailleurs, je remarque avec un certain amusement que vos artefacts ressemblent beaucoup à ceux que nous avions fabriqués il y douze milles ans pour vos ancêtres.

-C'étaient des baguettes ?

-Pas en bois, en cristal. Le même cristal sur lequel mon peuple basait sa technologie. Je n'en ais malheureusement pas à vous montrer.

-Et les Dragoniars ? C'est vous aussi qui les avez créés ?

-Non. A vrai dire…Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent.

-Ils sont certainement apparus après votre départ de la Terre.

-Oui, certainement. »

Julia dévisagea un instant le vieil ange. Il avait beau avoir plus de douze milles ans, il ne savait pas mentir. Il y avait quelque chose concernant les Dragoniars qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Ou qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire. Julia s'excusa et laissa Hermoni et Joshua continuer à discuter. Elle se rendit au bureau du Patron qui la reçut immédiatement.

« Que puis-je pour vous Chaldo ? demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais juste vous prévenir, dit-elle. Les Anges nous cachent des choses.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, j'aurais même été surpris du contraire. Sur quel sujet avez-vous découvert cela ?

-Hermoni a éludé la question de Joshua concernant les origines des Dragoniars, juste après qu'il nous ait parlés de celles des Sorciers.

-Il y aurait donc un secret sur l'origine des Dragoniars, intéressant. Il est vrai que les Dragoniars sont un des peuples dont les origines sont les plus mystérieuses.

-Je suppose que vous aviez fait le même constat à propos d'Abbadona, fit Julia.

-J'ai suivi toutes les rencontres entre Abbadona et la CIMS. Abbadona est meilleur menteur que Hermoni mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai pu déceler qu'il souhaitait cacher certaines choses. C'est quelque chose de normal. Regardez notre monde, des états alliés se cachent mutuellement des informations. C'est le jeu de l'espionnage. Les Anges connaissent ce jeu aussi. Continuez à veiller au grain. »

Julia sortit du bureau du Patron.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? questionna le Patron.

-Comme vous monsieur Guillou, répondit une voix féminine. Il est normal que les Anges ne nous fassent pas complètement confiance. Mais s'ils veulent survivre à ce que va arriver, ils devront mettre leur vie entre nos mains.

-Vous parlez continuellement par énigme. Je ne sais quasiment rien de vous. Je me demande pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance.

-Vous avez de l'instinct, je ne peux rien ajouter de plus sur ce sujet.

-Vous qui avez l'air d'en savoir autant sur l'avenir, pourquoi ne dîtes-vous pas clairement ce qui va se passer ? Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenu de la mort d'Alexandre Chaldo ?

-Car j'ignore ce qu'il va se passer clairement. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer. Quand à Alexandre Chaldo, il devait mourir, pour Ariana Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il le devait, c'est tout. Au revoir monsieur Guillou. »

Ariana et Anthony continuèrent à marcher dans la forêt. La chaleur et l'humidité rendait l'atmosphère étouffante. Ariana continuait à penser à son rêve. Anthony ne lui avait rien demandé mais elle était sûre qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose, il respectait juste le fait qu'Ariana ne souhaitait pas en parler. Ou alors, quelque chose d'autre l'obnubilait. Ariana remarqua au bout d'un moment qu'il regardait régulièrement sur les côtés de la piste et derrière eux. Avait-il décelé quelque chose d'anormal ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna mentalement Ariana.

-Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls, répondit Tony.

-Je ne perçois rien.

-C'est quelqu'un du métier, il sait effacer sa présence. Mais c'était sans compter sur mes capacités sensorielles cybermagiques. On va le cueillir. Attend mon signal et pars dans les fourrés sur la droite, on court jusqu'à son niveau et on le neutralise. Dans la mesure du possible, on essaye de le prendre vivant. Il se peut qu'il ait des informations intéressantes pour nous.

-Je suis prête, assura Ariana. »

Ariana ne porta pas la main à sa baguette, il ne fallait pas alerter leur poursuivant, mais elle était prête à la sortir en un éclair. Elle attendait le signal de Tony. Ce dernier observait les alentours, cherchant la section de piste la plus propice à leur action. Et soudain, il lança un ordre mental à Ariana. Ils se jetèrent chacun d'un côté de la piste. Ariana se saisit de sa baguette durant ce bond. Elle se releva rapidement après avoir brisé sa chute d'une roulade et accourut à travers les fourrés vers l'endroit que lui désignait mentalement Tony. Elle contourna un arbre au tronc épais et baguette en avant, elle se mit à dire d'une voix autoritaire :

« On ne bouge plus ! »

Mais il n'y avait personne à part Tony. Ariana fit un tour d'horizon mais elle ne vit rien.

« Il n'y a personne, dit-elle. On s'est trompé.

-Pas du tout, contredit Tony. Il est là. »

Anthony leva la main au dessus de sa tête. Il lança un éclair de stupéfixion qui vint frapper une branche d'où avait bondi une ombre. L'intrus se réceptionna à quelques mètres d'Ariana. La jeune femme avait suivi son mouvement et pointait sa baguette sur lui, réitérant son injonction à ne pas bouger.

« Je peux ne pas bouger, dit l'intrus. Mais ça dépend.

-De quoi ? questionna Ariana qui se demandait où elle avait déjà entendu cette voix.

-Êtes-vous là pour enquêter sur les disparitions ou en êtes-vous responsables ? »

Ariana ne comprit pas sur le coup. Que voulait-il dire ? Ce fut le ricanement de Tony qui la sortit de sa courte réflexion.

« Je vois que le Vatican n'a pas évolué, dit Anthony. Il faut dire qu'ils ont toujours eu deux milles ans de retard.

-Le Vatican ! s'exclama Ariana qui se souvint d'un coup où elle avait croisé cet homme par le passé. Christianus Féndès !

-Bonjour agent Potter, fit Christianus. Anthony, je vois que tu t'es remis de tes blessures. Pourtant, tu étais donné comme mort. Avec quel démon as-tu pactisé pour rester en vie ?

-Le démon de la technologie marié à celui de la magie.

-Je vois. J'ai appris pour Alexandre. Je vous présente à tous les deux mes condoléances. J'ai prié pour son âme. C'était quelqu'un de… spécial.

-Ce mot le qualifie bien. Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour présenter tes condoléances. Tu es là pour les disparitions.

-Il y a quelque chose de démoniaque derrière tout ça. C'est la mission du Vatican de protéger le monde des démons. Je réitère donc ma question : êtes-vous liés à ces disparitions ?

-Nous sommes ici pour découvrir de quoi il retourne. Si tu veux faire la route avec nous jusqu'aux ruines, tu es le bienvenu.

-Je dois en référer à mes supérieurs, dit Christianus.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas possible, Fred brouille déjà tes transmissions.

-De quel droit ? Je suis en mission pour le Vatican.

-Nous sommes en mission pour la sauvegarde du monde sous l'autorité de deux instances internationales bien réelles auxquelles appartiennent environ deux-cents nations réparties dans tous le système solaire. Le Vatican n'est qu'un état parmi tant d'autre, et qui n'appartient même pas à l'ONS.

-Et dieu ?

-Dieu n'est qu'une hypothèse. L'ONS et la CIMS existent bien.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais si vous êtes là, c'est que ça a un rapport avec les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et la Secte du Serpent Blanc. Il vaut mieux que je reste avec vous. »


	58. IV L'Inquisition

**CHAPITRE IV : L'INQUISITION**

Le Patron vint jusqu'au terminal occupé par Frédéric Forge. Il le faisait régulièrement pour se mettre au courant de l'avancée de la mission. C'était la mission prioritaire de la DE en ce moment. Le Patron préparait un rapport détaillé pour que l'ONS et la CIMS puissent prendre des mesures plus radicales à l'encontre des Daemons et du Serpent Blanc. La dernière fois, les deux détachés de liaison de la DE avec les deux instances internationales de tutelle n'avait mené qu'à l'ouverture d'une relation de découverte avec les Anges. Seul l'état martien de Marineris avait ouvert des relations diplomatiques secrètes avec le peuple ailé. Les Anges y avaient tenu car leur temple se trouvait sur le territoire de Marineris. Mais il était prévu que Marineris mettent les Anges en relation avec les autres états martiens indépendants. L'antenne martienne de la DE observait et assistait le tout.

Hector Guillou avait passé sa vie dans les services de renseignement et d'action secrète. Il y avait développé une sorte d'instinct. Il pressentait que les Daemons n'en resteraient pas là. Malgré une connaissance seulement fragmentaire de ces créatures surtout basée sur les récits des Anges, Guillou sentait qu'elles iraient jusqu'à la guerre. Tout ce qu'elles faisaient jusqu'à maintenant ressemblait à des opérations de renseignement et de sabotage avant une opération militaire de grande envergure. Par contre, Guillou y voyait une faille pouvant s'avérer fatale pour les Daemons : ils s'intéressaient aux peuples magiques et aux connaissances des Anges, mais ils n'effectuaient pas les mêmes actions envers les Moldus. Pensaient-ils qu'ils soient si insignifiants ? Le Patron espérait que ce ne soit qu'une sous-évaluation de leur part, et non pas une analyse réaliste.

« Monsieur Forge, quelle nouvelle du Mexique ? questionna le Patron.

-Ariana et Tony sont toujours dans la jungle et marchent en direction des ruines mayas, renseigna Fred. Mais il y a du nouveau, ils ont croisé quelqu'un en chemin. Christianus Féndès.

-Donc, l'Inquisition s'intéresse à cette affaire. Espérons qu'ils ne mettent pas l'équipe en danger et qu'ils se rendent compte de l'épée de Damoclès qui flotte au dessus du monde en ce moment.

-Avec ces crétins de puritains incapables de se rendre compte qu'ils sont inutiles voir nuisibles, faut pas rêver. L'Inquisition regroupe ce qu'il y a de plus extrême dans les instances catholiques. Du moins, les dirigeants. Les agents de terrain, comme Christianus Féndès, sont manipulés. Je pense que si Féndès se rendait compte réellement pour qui il travaille et quels crimes contraire à leur religion ils ont commis soi-disant au nom de leur dieu, il se retournerait contre eux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Alex disait parfois. Il y avait une sorte de respect mutuel entre eux.

-Oui, peut-être. Il est dommage que notre agent infiltré au Vatican n'ait pas réussi à intégrer l'Inquisition. Je vais le contacter tout de même pour voir s'il n'aurait pas une bribe d'information. Bien que je me doute qu'avec ce qui se passe en ce moment au Vatican, sa marche de manœuvre doit être réduite. Rendez-moi directement compte des évolutions de la mission.

-Reçu Patron. »

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, au cœur de la cité du Vatican, dans un lieu tenu secret. Un homme s'identifia par l'interphone menant au bureau de son chef. Samus Denler était le chef incontesté des services secrets du Vatican. D'origine suisse allemande, il avait intégré la traditionnelle Garde Suisse à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, après des études de gestion. Rapidement, il grimpa les échelons. Mais ce fut surtout sa ferveur religieuse qui fut remarquée. Le cardinal Nova lui demanda de prendre le poste de chef des services secrets. Un poste moins médiatique, discret et non-officiel, mais Denler l'accepta immédiatement, sentant qu'il serait plus utile à son dieu. D'ailleurs, le cardinal Nova le fit entrer dans un groupuscule secret dont personne, même au sein du Vatican, ne connaissait l'existence : l'Inquisition. Alors que les derniers tribunaux de l'Inquisition avaient cessé toutes activités officielles depuis des siècles, une poignée de religieux et de croyants durs continuaient à agir dans l'ombre pour combattre la plus grande insulte faite à leur dieu : la Sorcellerie.

Pour l'Inquisition, l'existence même du monde de la Magie était une aberration. Dieu ne pouvait pas avoir donné des pouvoirs à une portion réduite de la population. Ces hommes ne pouvaient être que les enfants du Malin. D'ailleurs, leur monde était peuplé de créatures démoniaques : vampires, loups-garous, elfes, eldars, gobelins, harpies,… Tous des monstres surgis de l'Enfer. Et pour les combattre, il ne fallait reculer devant rien. Très peu d'agents des services secrets du Vatican étaient de l'Inquisition. Il ne fallait par risquer de tomber sur un chrétien tolérant qui prônerait la communication avec les Sorciers. Voir pire, qui les trahirait.

Pour combattre les Sorciers, l'Inquisition avait choisi l'attente. Ils surveillaient les faits et gestes de la communauté magique. Si quelque chose de suffisamment grave et aux répercussions désastreuses pour le monde moldu arrivaient, ils s'empresseraient de s'en servir pour dénoncer au monde les Sorciers et se porter en protecteur de l'Humanité. Ainsi, le rêve de voir le monde devenir chrétien serait réalisable. L'Inquisition désirant voir ce qu'ils considéraient comme des blasphèmes à leur dieu disparaître : la croyance en une autre divinité et l'athéisme.

« Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Denler.

-Nous avons perdu contact avec l'agent Féndès, informa l'analyste. Même sa position nous est inconnue.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Moins d'une heure. Nous avons tenté tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour récupérer la liaison.

-Quelles sont les dernières informations qu'il a transmises ?

-Il suivait deux personnes non-identifiées. Il n'a pas pu nous en envoyer de photos. Mais c'est quelques minutes après que son signal fut perdu.

-Je vois. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Denler se doutait de l'identité de ces deux personnes. Ou du moins, pour qui il travaillait. Leur plus terrible ennemi : la division ésotérique de l'ONS. Denler se demandait encore comment les instances internationales de l'époque avaient pu accepter sa création. Tout ça à cause de la maudite séparation de l'Eglise et de l'Etat dans la majorité des pays instigateurs de cette mesure. Denler maudit les hommes qui avaient cru que les Etats peuvent se passer de l'avis des émissaires de dieu. Quelle effronterie ! A l'époque, le Vatican avait demandé l'annulation de cette décision. Mais l'ONU, comme s'appelait alors l'organisation, rejeta la demande pour la raison que le Vatican n'en faisait pas parti.

Denler pianota sur le clavier de son visiophone. Une image holographique apparut.

« Votre Eminence, nous avons perdu le signal de l'agent Féndès, rapporta Denler. Il suivait deux individus non-identifiés. Mais je pense qu'il doit s'agir de deux agents de la DE.

-Ces blasphémateurs se permettent encore d'agir, s'écria le cardinal. Que pouvons-nous faire pour le moment monsieur Denler ?

-Pour l'instant, je suggère d'attendre. Féndès est mon meilleur élément. Il va réussir sa mission.

-C'est bien lui qui était sur la mission à Londres en décembre dernier ?

-Tout à fait votre Eminence.

-Il n'y a pas été très brillant. Nous n'avons pu obtenir aucun moyen de mettre un terme à la vie secrète des sorciers.

-Nous essayons depuis presque huit siècles votre Eminence. Nous y arriverons un jour, avec l'aide de dieu.

-Amen. La situation semble d'ailleurs tourner à notre avantage. Cette affaire que la DE tient à garder secrète concernant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli peut nous offrir l'occasion que nous attendions. Bientôt, le monde se tournera vers dieu.

-Amen, votre Eminence. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir mettre en œuvre l'opération Clé prochainement.

-Ce sera l'objet de notre prochaine réunion. Il faut que nous soyons prêts.

-Mais votre Eminence, il reste un détail troublant : ces créatures rencontrées par la DE sur Mars et qui disent être les Anges.

-Ce n'est encore qu'une manigance de leur part. Les anges sont les créatures les plus proches de dieu. Tout ce que la DE ou ces soi-disant anges diront, n'est que mensonge dans le but de nous détourner du ciel.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, votre Eminence.

-Que la paix du seigneur soit avec vous, monsieur Denler.

-Et avec vous, votre Eminence. »

L'hologramme disparut. Denler repensa à cette discussion. Il avait dit que Féndès était son meilleur homme. C'était vrai. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur lui également. Féndès avait eu plusieurs fois affaire à l'agent Alexandre Chaldo de la DE. Et malgré ces rencontres répétées, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'éliminer. Pire encore, lors de leur dernière rencontre, à Londres, ils avaient collaboré. Denler avait passé un savon à Féndès en l'apprenant. Mais surtout, à ce moment là, Denler avait eu la confirma de ce dont il se doutait depuis longtemps maintenant : Féndès respectait et même appréciait Alexandre Chaldo. Mais maintenant que cet ennemi était mort, Féndès reviendrait sûrement dans le droit chemin. Peut-être même, pourrait-il entrer à l'Inquisition. Il deviendrait un atout non-négligeable.

Christianus se rapprocha d'Ariana durant la marche.

« Ariana, fit-il. Excusez-moi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais je souhaiterais savoir : comment est mort Alex ? »

Ariana baissa les yeux. Ne la laisseront-ils jamais tranquille ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à lui rappeler qu'elle avait perdu Alex à jamais ? Mais finalement, elle accepta, ayant remarqué l'ambigüité des liens tissés entre Alex et Christianus : à la fois ennemi et ami, se respectant mutuellement. Le seul problème était que beaucoup d'informations liées à la mort d'Alex étaient confidentielles. Tony qui marchait devant eux se tourna vers elle :

« Raconte-lui, accorda-t-il. J'estime qu'il en a le droit et puis, le Vatican connait sûrement déjà l'essentiel de cette affaire.

-Alex est mort pour nous protéger, raconta-t-elle alors que Tony reprit la route. Il s'est sacrifié pour la réussite de notre mission et notre survie. Nous étions en route pour la base de Phobos. Nous avons été pris en chasse par un vaisseau du Serpent Blanc. Notre escorte a été descendue en vol. Nous avons été touchés et nous allions être arraisonnés. Tout semblait perdu. Les secours arriveraient trop tard. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à vendre chèrement notre peau. Alex a demandé à Tony la position exacte et la vitesse du vaisseau ennemi. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi. Il m'a sourie. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai alors compris ce qu'il avait en tête. Je savais qu'il allait y laisser sa vie. Je ne le voulais pas. J'ai voulu le retenir mais il était trop tard, il a transplané jusqu'au vaisseau ennemi. Il s'est battu comme un diable. Je le sais, je me suis passé un nombre incalculable de fois l'enregistrement transmis par son TOI. Puis le vaisseau a explosé avec lui à bord. Nous sommes parvenus jusqu'à Phobos. Mais nous avions payé lourdement le prix de notre voyage. Voilà. »

Christianus garda le silence quelques instants. Il était conscient qu'Ariana ne lui disait pas tout, surtout sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Elle ne lui avouerait pas les sentiments de peine et de colère qui se déversaient en son âme depuis la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne s'en était sûrement rendu compte qu'au moment de le perdre. Il préféra ne plus lui parler d'Alex.

« J'ai lu le rapport disant que vous avez rencontré des créatures mythiques sur Mars, dit-il. Ou du moins, des gens se faisant passer pour ces êtres. »

Ariana n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Tony s'était arrêté et fit face à Christianus.

« Si tu veux parler des Anges, ils existent réellement, sont différents de ce que dit le dogme chrétien et sont nos alliés contre les Seigneurs et le Serpent Blanc, lança-t-il.

-Excuse-moi de douter de la parole de sorciers, dit Christianus. La tromperie fait parti de vos armes dans votre quête de domination du monde.

-Quelle domination ? Nous n'avons jamais souhaité ça.

-Admettons. Mais pour les Anges, ce sont les êtres les plus proches de dieu. Je crois savoir que ceux avec qui vous prétendez être en contact se disent être les anges rebelles de la Kabbale. Ceux qui ont trahi leur créateur.

-Ils nous ont racontés une toute autre histoire, bien plus plausible et réaliste au vu des derniers évènements. Celui qui est devenu dieu, Jéhovah, il n'était qu'un ange parmi les autres, il en était le maître. Rien de plus. Et par peur d'être annihiler par les Seigneurs de l'Oubli, il a choisi de fuir avec son peuple, de quitter le système solaire. Seuls ceux que vous nommez « anges rebelles » sont restés pour continuer le combat et nous sauver de la domination des Seigneurs. Ils vivent toujours et sont prêts à reprendre les armes contre nos ennemis. Tout ce que dit le livre d'Enoch n'est pas tout à fait faux. Ils nous ont appris la sorcellerie, les potions, à faire des armes et ont couché avec des humaines. Leurs descendants sont métisses anges et humains mais portent le nom d'Anges.

-Ce n'est que blasphème !

-Non, ce n'est que la réalité. Mais je suis conscient que tu es du mal à l'accepter. L'être humain n'a jamais apprécié qu'on change son univers. Même quand c'est la vérité, il crie au mensonge, par peur des profonds changements que cela implique dans sa manière de voir le monde. L'Eglise a rejeté l'idée que la Terre est ronde, qu'elle tourne autour du soleil, qu'elle n'était pas le centre du monde car cela signifiait que l'Humain, créature fait à l'image de leur dieu selon eux, n'est pas si important que ça au final, qu'il n'est qu'un point infime dans l'Univers. Souviens-toi également de Charles Darwin, sa théorie de l'évolution fut mise à mal par l'Eglise alors qu'il ne s'appuyait que sur des observations réelles et rigoureuses de la nature. Mais cela réduisait à néant les écritures donnant un âge d'environ cinq milles ans à la Terre et à l'espèce humaine. Passer de cinq milliers d'années à plus de trois millions si on considère l'Australopithèque comme le premier hominidé, je conçois que ça peut chambouler les esprits. Mais voilà, il faut accepter la réalité. S'il existe vraiment un dieu, ce dont je doute, il vous a menti.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te convertisses, répliqua Christianus.

-C'est perdu d'avance. Par contre, je m'attends à ce que tu fasses silence. Nous sommes aux abords des ruines. »


	59. V La Cité en ruine

**CHAPITRE V : LA CITE EN RUINE**

« Je ne sais pas Patron, dit l'homme dont l'image était apparu en image holographique sur le bureau d'Hector Guillou. Il règne une certaine tension au Vatican en ce moment. Ils ont appris pour les Anges qui ouvrent une relation diplomatique actuellement avec la CIMS. Cela les inquiète même s'ils disent qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau mensonge de notre part.

-Ils en savent un peu trop sur nos activités, fit le Patron. Je vois que leur taupe est encore active et a accès à des secrets de haut niveau. Plus haut que ce que nous pensions. L'existence des Anges n'est connue que de quelques membres de la DE et de la CIMS. A moins que la fuite vienne du gouvernement de Marineris mais j'en doute. Carter s'y connait pour tout cloisonner. Il nous faut cette taupe.

-Je cherche constamment à faire la lumière sur son identité mais pour le moment, je ne suis arrivé à rien.

-Vu la situation, il faut la mettre hors d'état de nuire rapidement. Mais pour cela, il nous faut l'identifier.

-Je n'y arriverais pas sans risquer de griller ma couverture. J'ai tenté tout ce qui était possible sans me dévoiler.

-Ne faîtes rien de plus, votre position est stratégique, surtout en ce moment. C'est pourquoi je ne vais vous demander qu'une chose : transmettez-moi tout ce que vous savez sur cette taupe, même le détail le plus insignifiant.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite Patron. Je vous recontacte si les choses bougent ici. »

Le dossier de l'agent infiltré au Vatican arriva quelques secondes plus tard sur l'ordinateur de Guillou. Le Patron le feuilleta. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Et pourtant, il fallait agir. Le Patron réfléchit, il devait choisir judicieusement qui il allait lancer à la recherche de la taupe. Mais avant, il activa son visiophone. Aucune image ne se forma.

« Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Guillou ? questionna une voix féminine.

-Le Vatican s'immisce un peu trop dans nos affaires, dit le Patron.

-Le Vatican n'a jamais supporté le fait d'avoir perdu son leadership sur la conscience humaine. Il se considère comme la seule voix apte à être écouté et veut s'octroyer le droit de penser pour les autres. Il ignore sciemment le message premier de la philosophie chrétienne : la tolérance et le respect. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider sur ce point.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Où en est votre équipe au Mexique ?

-Ils sont arrivés aux abords de ruines mayas. Il est possible qu'un ange y ait caché un des crânes de cristal. Mais ils n'y sont pas seul, un agent du Vatican est avec eux.

-L'Inquisition ne sera pas notre ennemi le plus virulent, mais il sera le plus sournois. Je suppose que vous allez agir en conséquence.

-Tout à fait.

-J'espère que vous y arriverez. Au revoir monsieur Guillou. »

Trois agents entrèrent dans le bureau d'Hector Guillou, répondant à son appel. L'équipe était entièrement féminine. La cadette se nommait Zoé Zapajo, une moldue espagnole occupant le poste d'analyste. Elle approchait la trentaine et arborait des cheveux courts, noirs avec des reflets châtains. Le deuxième membre de l'équipe avait des cheveux d'un noir plus profond et ils étaient plus longs, touchant le bas des omoplates. Nayu Hiroji, âgé de trente-deux ans, était une shugenja, une sorcière japonaise. La chef de cette équipe s'appelait Ekarina Pardopoulos, une moldue d'origine grecque ayant servi autrefois dans les services de renseignement européens et allant sur ses trente-cinq ans.

« La mission que je vais vous confier n'a aucun support officiel, sauf en cas de succès pour l'avaliser ou en cas d'échec pour vous couvrir, annonça le Patron. Mais durant tout le temps effectif de la mission, vous serez seul. Vous devrez me rendre compte directement et personnellement. Aucune exception sur ce point. Cette mission est d'une importance vitale et vous ne devrez en parler à personne. Nous serons les quatre seuls personnes au courant. Suis-je assez clair ?

-Totalement limpide Patron, acquiesça Pardopoulos. Ça me rappelle le SRE[1].

-C'est justement le fait que vous soyez une habituée de ce genre d'action souterraine qui m'a guidé dans mon choix. Nous avons une taupe au sein même de la DE. Ce n'est pas nouveau, nous le savions depuis longtemps. Mais avant, elle ne nous gênait pas plus que ça. Avec la situation actuelle, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir un pseudo ennemi de plus.

-Pour qui travaille cette taupe ?

-Le Vatican. Notre agent infiltré a fait tout ce qui lui était possible de faire pour la découvrir sans se dévoiler. Mais nous ne pouvons risquer qu'il prenne plus de risque. Sa position étant stratégiquement vitale.

-Donc, nous devons découvrir cette taupe.

-Exactement, confirma le Patron. En toute discrétion. Dans la mesure du possible, identifié la sans qu'elle ne vous découvre et rendez-moi compte. Mais si vous n'avez pas le choix, mettez-la hors circuit.

-Sans qu'elle n'alerte le Vatican, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pardopoulos.

-Je vois qu'on se comprend. Voici tout ce qu'a découvert notre agent au Vatican. N'en faîtes pas de copie, les seules existantes sont l'original et celle que j'ai verrouillé sur mon ordinateur. »

Zapajo prit le fichier holographique et l'intégra à son TOI. Elle fit quelques manipulations avant d'annoncer :

« Verrouiller et crypter. Personne ne pourra le lire sans être identifié comme membre de notre équipe.

-Si d'autres infos me parviennent, je vous les transmettrais, dit le Patron. Allez-y, le temps presse. »

Avec une extrême prudence et en se couvrant mutuellement, les deux agents de la DE et celui du Vatican commencèrent leur exploration des ruines. La cité était faîte de pierres grises recouvertes de mousses et de lianes. Des arbres avaient poussé ça et là où on pouvait imaginer aisément des rues animées mille ans auparavant. Ariana s'était documentée sur l'architecture maya avant de partir. Elle n'était pas experte mais elle avait compris que la civilisation Maya avait connu plusieurs périodes. La plus riche au niveau culturel étant la période dite « classique ». Certains historiens n'hésitant d'ailleurs pas à dire que la civilisation Maya a disparu à la fin de cette période et que celle dénommée « post-classique » ne caractérisait pas le peuple Maya mais un autre ayant pris sa place souvent appelé « Toltèque ». Les Mayas avaient donc disparu sans laisser de trace. Mystérieusement. Comme absorbé par la jungle qui les entourait. Les archéologues situaient cette disparition aux alentours de l'an 1200.

Ces ruines dataient de la période classique. Elles n'avaient plus connu d'habitants humains depuis douze siècles. Seule la nature y résidait dorénavant. Malgré tout, l'ambiance y était étrange. Ariana s'attendait à tout moment à voir des mayas sortir naturellement par les portes. Ou de voir surgir des Seigneurs de l'Oubli assoiffés de sang. Ariana avait beau se dire qu'à part des cris d'animaux, seul le silence régnait en maître sur ses lieux, elle sentait comme une présence. Une présence qu'elle ne saurait définir. Elle ne ressentait ni détresse ni pacifisme, c'était plutôt comme une présence neutre ne sachant comment juger ces nouveaux venus.

« Si nous devons découvrir quelque chose ici, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se diriger vers le temple, au centre de la cité, dit Anthony.

-Est-ce que vous recherchez un des crânes de cristal ? questionna Christianus. Comme celui que le Serpent Blanc a dérobé à Londres ?

-C'est ce que nous pensons, confirma Tony sachant bien qu'il serait inutile de nier. Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Les Anges non-plus. Avant même de quitter la Terre pour Mars, ils ont perdu la trace d'un des leurs, chargé de dissimuler un crâne. La seule chose dont ils soient sûrs, c'est que les Seigneurs ne l'avaient pas en leur possession. Cet ange fut considéré comme mort en mission.

-Et comment vos « anges » le nommait-il ? Car je suppose qu'il avait un nom.

-Il s'agissait de Lucifel. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, Christianus blêmit. Tony eut un léger sourire, il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Il décida de jouer un peu avec l'agent du Vatican.

« Et bien ! Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas qu'il s'agissait véritablement des Anges ?

-Je n'y crois pas. Mais quand on parle de sorciers, on parle aussi forcément de démons et donc de leur maître : Lucifer, appelé aussi Satan.

-Déjà, c'est Lucifel et non pas Lucifer, contredit Ariana. Et puis Satan et lui ne sont pas la même personne. Ils sont frères. Satan est un guerrier honorable que j'aurais plaisir à revoir. Et pour finir, nous sommes sorciers, pas démoniaques ni maléfiques.

-Ainsi, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un qui prétend être Satan.

-Oui. Et nous avons combattu côte à côte sur Mars. Je suis même devenue amie avec une de ses élèves. »

Christianus ne préféra rien répondre, mais Ariana savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Cela énervait un peu Ariana. Elle s'obligea à se clamer en se rappelant que Christianus Féndès avait été élevé dans une certaine tradition. Se défaire de certaines idées préconçues rabâchées depuis l'enfance n'était pas chose aisée. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où il tomberait nez à nez avec un ange.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer prudemment, les sens à l'affût, prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte. Ils finirent par atteindre le temple qui marquait le centre de la cité. Il devait faire dans les trente mètres de haut et présentait une forme pyramidale à degré. En son sommet, se dressait une bâtisse formée d'un toit et de colonnes. Ariana avait été surprise par la ressemblance entre les temples mayas ou aztèques avec les pyramides égyptienne d'une part et les temples grecs et romains d'autre part. Il devait forcément y avoir une filiation, un lien entre ces anciennes civilisations.

« Ce temple est un vrai mystère à lui seul, expliqua Fred.

-Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Tony. Je croyais que les archéologues se désintéressaient de cette cité car elle n'apportait pas grand-chose de nouveau sur la culture et l'Histoire des Mayas.

-C'est exact, et pourtant, les archéologues ont fait une constatation étrange lors des premières analyses des échantillons prélevés ici. Les datations des réfections les plus récentes du temple se situaient aux alentours de l'an 1200. Jusqu'ici rien d'anormal car c'est l'époque de la disparition des Mayas de la période classique. Mais en effectuant ces mêmes analyses sur des fondations plus profondes et plus anciennes, dans le but de découvrir la date de construction du temple, ils ont obtenu des résultats assez déroutants. Mais assez intéressant pour nous.

-Laisse-moi deviner : la datation donnait douze millénaires.

-Tout à fait. Cela a fait un tollé à l'époque car ça remettait en question l'âge de la civilisation Maya, l'invention de l'écriture, le peuplement de l'Amérique, et cetera. Les archéologues ont préféré penser à une erreur au début. Mais quand les analyses suivantes donnèrent le même résultat, ils furent à cours d'explication. Ils laissèrent la question de côté. Cela nourrit l'imagination des fans d'ésotérisme.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment logique, intervint Ariana. Pourquoi un ange ferait construire un temple alors qu'il devrait jouer la discrétion pour cacher le crâne ?

-C'est une bonne question. Peut-être aurons-nous la réponse à l'intérieur. On monte. »

L'escalier était raide. Ariana perdit plusieurs fois l'équilibre, se rattrapant in extremis. Du sommet, la vue sur la cité était impressionnante. Elle était faite d'un patchwork de bois et de pierre. Le vert et le marron de la jungle bataillait avec le gris foncé des pierres de taille ayant servi à la construction de la cité. Les trois agents restèrent un moment silencieux devant cette aquarelle.

Anthony fut le premier à revenir à un sujet professionnel.

« Il est trop tard pour explorer la cité, dit-il. On sécurise la pyramide et après on monte le bivouac. Ariana, en pointe. »

Ariana acquiesça et, baguette à la main, elle passa entre les colonnes du temple. Il était vide de présence vivante. D'ailleurs, cela n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle regarda de tous les côtés. L'endroit était propre, aucune liane, ni aucune trace de passage d'animaux ne jonchait le sol et les murs.

« Tony, je pense que quelqu'un vit ici, dit-elle.

-Tout le laisse penser c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Quoique, c'est trop vide. Propre, mais vide. Quelqu'un est passé et a nettoyé récemment. C'est tout ce qu'on peut dire. Peut-être les touristes qui ont disparu.

-En tout cas, l'endroit est clair. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-On reste ici pour la nuit. »

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la cité abandonnée. Ariana resta subjuguée par le spectacle de cette ville de pierre et d'arbre sous la lumière argentée de l'astre lunaire. Elle ne put malgré tout réprimer un frisson. Elle sentait comme une présence ici. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les observait. Elle en fit part mentalement à Anthony.

« Je ne perçois rien, dit-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien. Si ça se trouve, ce sont les Seigneurs de l'Oubli dont tu sens la présence. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils nous observent en ce moment même. Je prends le premier tour de garde. Essaye de dormir. Demain, nous fouillons la cité. »

Anthony mit tous ses sens en éveil. Lui aussi avait ressenti une présence. Il était impressionné que, malgré son manque d'expérience, Ariana l'ait ressentie. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne parvint pas à en définir la nature ou la direction. Il avait l'impression que cette présence était partout autour de lui. Dans le moindre arbre, la moindre pierre, le moindre souffle de vent. Sans l'inquiéter, cette sensation ne le rassurait pas.

Une silhouette sombre se cachait derrière un arbre. Ses yeux ternes reflétaient à peine la lumière de la lune. Il observait les trois individus depuis leur entrée dans la cité. Comme toujours, il se demandait qui ils étaient et pourquoi étaient-ils venus jusqu'ici ? Avant de décider d'agir, il allait attendre. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

* * *

[1] Services de Renseignement Européen


	60. VI Mensonges et Suspicions

**CHAPITRE VI : MENSONGES ET SUSPICIONS**

Le seigneur Hermoni passait pas mal de temps en compagnie de Julia Chaldo et Joshua Ollivander. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas utile à Abbadona dans son travail d'ambassadeur des Anges auprès de la CIMS en ce moment. Il préférait donc partager ses connaissances avec les scientifiques de la DE. Mais une impression étrange s'était emparée de lui depuis la veille, Julia Chaldo se montrait plus vindicative, plus sournoise dans ses questions. Hermoni la savait très intelligente. Il n'était pas étonné qu'elle ait décelé le fait qu'il cherchait à cacher certaines choses. En douze milles ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à mentir correctement. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Mais voilà, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Le Conseil des Premiers avait décidé de cacher certaines choses aux Humains. Ou du moins, d'attendre avant de leur révéler. Hermoni, malgré son désaccord, ne pouvait aller à l'encontre d'une décision du Conseil. Mais il fut heureux quand Julia Chaldo lui posa une question pour laquelle il n'avait pas eu de consignes de mensonge.

« Je viens à peine d'y penser, mais quelle est l'origine des Seigneurs de l'Oubli ? questionna Julia. D'où viennent-ils ?

-Que savez-vous d'eux ? demanda Hermoni.

-Pas grand-chose. Nous avons pu en disséquer un mais son corps avait été très endommagé, il était brûlé. Nous avons appris qu'ils n'ont pas de système digestif ou d'équivalent. Par contre, les terminaisons nerveuses, ou ce qu'on a identifié comme, sont extrêmement concentré dans leurs paumes. Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion, sachant qu'ils absorbent la mémoire par contact direct à l'aide de leurs mains, que ces terminaisons leurs permettent d'aspirer la mémoire. Nous essayons encore de comprendre comment c'est possible. Pour s'en prévenir et aussi dans l'espoir de soigner les victimes des Seigneurs. Pour ce qui est de l'origine, la seule indication que l'on ait eue, fut le témoignage d'un chercheur sorcier italien qui trouva leur description dans un rouleau. Ce rouleau disait qu'ils se nourrissent des âmes et volent la mémoire. De plus, il y avait cette expression : « venus du fond du ciel ». C'est surtout là-dessus que j'aimerais avoir une explication.

-Du fond du ciel, répéta Hermoni appréciateur. L'expression n'est pas mal choisie. Les Dæmons viennent de très loin. Nous n'avons jamais eu de relation autre que la guerre avec eux. Mais ce que nous avons appris par l'espionnage et la recherche à l'époque nous ont appris qu'ils viennent de l'autre côté de la galaxie, d'un système stellaire comparable au notre. Les Dæmons étaient des consommateurs intensifs des âmes des autres espèces. Ils se nourrissaient par pure gourmandise. Quand ils s'en sont rendus compte, il était déjà trop tard, ils avaient dévoré jusqu'à l'âme de leur planète. Même le rationnement forcé qu'ils s'imposèrent à la fin ne les sauva pas. Et pourtant, ils n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir souvent. Leur espèce périclitait. Pour survivre, ils durent quitter leur monde moribond. Ils voyagèrent dans une forme de stase pour enrailler leur extinction. Et après plusieurs millénaires de voyage, ils parvinrent jusqu'à notre système solaire. Ils tombèrent sur Eden comme une pluie de feu. Les Humains, être encore dans une phase primitive de leur évolution, furent les premières victimes des Dæmons. Les Anges et les Eldars s'allièrent pour repousser les Dæmons. Le reste, vous le connaissez plus ou moins.

-Et pour les vaincre, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Nous n'étions pas assez puissant pour vaincre leurs légions, surtout avec la défection de notre propre peuple. Les Vampires, alliés des Dæmons purent être mis au pas mais cela ne suffisait pas. Dans un dernier assaut, nous sommes parvenus à les repousser jusqu'à Tartare, la planète que vous appelez Mars maintenant. Les Eldars formèrent une ligne de défense sur Eden alors que l'ensemble des Anges Rebelles combattaient sur Mars avec des légions des premiers sorciers. Nous perdîmes beaucoup de vies dans cette bataille. Mais ce sacrifice permit d'enfermer les Dæmons dans la prison que nous avions construite pour eux : le Labyrinthe.

-Et ils y sont restés enfermés douze milles ans ! s'exclama Joshua.

-Le Labyrinthe était plus une prison pour leur esprit que pour leur corps. Il les enfermait dans un rêve éternel d'où ils n'auraient pas dû s'échapper. Nous espérions qu'ils allaient s'éteindre d'inanition. Mais il semble que même douze milles années ne furent pas suffisantes pour tous les voir mourir.

-Comment se sont-ils échappés ? questionna Julia.

-Nous l'ignorons mais une chose est sûre : ils ne se sont pas évadés seuls, quelqu'un les y a aidés.

-Le Serpent Blanc ? fit Joshua.

-Probablement, acquiesça Julia.

-Aujourd'hui, les Dæmons sont moins nombreux qu'il y a douze milles ans, reprit Hermoni. Et ils n'ont plus l'alliance avec les Vampires. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont moins dangereux. Le Serpent Blanc a remplacé les Vampires. Notre meilleur atout est le fait que les Humains, sorciers ou non, sont maintenant mieux armé que par le passé. Mais si les Dæmons parviennent à réveiller leur armée, nous n'aurons pas d'autre alternative que de nous engager dans une guerre ouverte. »

Julia réfléchit aux dernières paroles d'Hermoni : réveiller une armée ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Elle alla au plus simple pour avoir la réponse :

« Quelle armée ?

-Les Dæmons se battent, mais ils ont surtout des créatures créées par leur pouvoir, des monstres de guerre. Nous ignorons s'ils y avaient pensé au moment de la bataille de Tartare, mais une partie de cette armée à disparu sans laisser de trace à l'époque. Nous l'avons cherchée un temps, sans succès. Seule certitude : elle ne se trouve pas sur Mars. Mais le système solaire est vaste, même pour nous.

-A combien estimez-vous le volume des troupes disparues ?

-Une cinquantaine.

-Une cinquantaine de quoi ? demanda Joshua dubitatif.

-Une cinquantaine de milliers d'unités créées dés l'éprouvette pour combattre et tuer.

-Cela ne semble pas si impressionnant, dit Julia alors que Joshua soupirait de soulagement.

-Il y a pourtant matière à s'inquiéter, tempéra Hermoni. Ces créatures sont capables de se multiplier sans aide extérieur.

-Et à combien estimez-vous les troupes actuelles ?

-Dix.

-C'est beaucoup moins, fit remarquer Joshua.

-Millions. Dix millions d'unités au bas mot, compléta l'ange. »

Joshua pâlit. Julia resta calme. Dix millions ne voulait rien dire sans connaître le potentiel de destruction d'une unité. Hermoni devrait leur en dire plus mais une autre question lui brûla les lèvres.

« Les premiers sorciers qui vous ont accompagnés sur Mars, que sont-ils devenus ?

-Nous avons perdu plus de 95% des sorciers que nous avions emmenés, répondit Hermoni. Ceux qui avaient survécu à la fin de la bataille de Tartare, sont restés avec nous. Mais les conditions de vie sur Tartare ne convenaient pas et ils ont fini par mourir en quelques mois. Seuls nos enfants obtenus en s'accouplant avec des humaines sur Eden étaient à même de survivre. La suite vous la devinez, nous sommes restés cachés dans le Temple, vivant en autarcie avec nos descendants, surveillant les Dæmons. Mais le temps passant, notre surveillance s'est relâchée. Surtout que depuis trois siècles, nous avons eu une autre source de divertissement.

-L'arrivée des Humains sur Mars et la colonisation, dit Julia.

-Oui, et les guerres d'indépendance que livrèrent les humains de Mars contre les nations souveraines de la Terre. Nous avons observé tout ça, délaissant notre mission première. C'est pourquoi nous ignorons comment les Dæmons ont bien pu s'enfuir du Labyrinthe.

-Si vous ne connaissiez pas le cinéma, on ne peut pas vous en vouloir, plaisanta Julia. Bon, on sait maintenant d'où viennent les Sorciers et les Dæmons comme vous les appelez. Mais vous êtes sûrs de ne rien savoir sur l'origine des Dragoniars ? J'en connais plusieurs et ça m'intéresse.

-Non, répondit Hermoni visiblement gêné. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. »

Julia en était maintenant sûre : les Anges cherchaient à cacher certaines choses. Qu'y avait-il à cacher dans les origines des Dragoniars ?

L'équipe de Pardopoulos n'avait pas beaucoup d'indication pour savoir où commencer à chercher. L'agent infiltrer au sein même des services secrets du Vatican n'avait pas pu suivre les maigres pistes qu'il avait trouvées. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait été découvert. L'équipe de Pardopoulos ne subissait pas cette pression. S'ils étaient découverts au point de ne plus pouvoir agir, ça embarrasserait la DE mais le Patron n'en serait pas plus offusquer.

Pour le moment, ce fut surtout Zoé Zapajo qui travaillait. L'intégralité des communications entrantes et sortantes de la DE étaient archivées. Seul le bureau du Patron n'était pas concerné. Normalement, un appel ou un envoi de mail en direction du Vatican aurait dû être automatiquement signalé. Mais Zapajo savait qu'à tout système de sécurité, existe un moyen de le contourner. Dans le cas du système de la DE, elle-même savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre.

« C'est très simple pour quelqu'un s'y connaissant en informatique et ayant un minimum d'intelligence, expliqua-t-elle à ses coéquipières. Il suffit que l'espion fasse rebondir le message ou l'appel plusieurs fois.

-Tu veux dire le transférer via plusieurs serveurs, éclaircit Pardopoulos.

-Tout à fait.

-Le protocole de sécurité de la DE n'est-il pas censé suivre la connexion jusqu'au bout ?

-En théorie c'est exact. Mais en pratique, c'est une tout autre histoire. Ce genre de protocole de sécurité a plusieurs failles. Personnellement, celle que j'exploiterais, c'est le fait qu'il est incapable de suivre une communication s'il y a changement de réseau virtuel.

-Je ne comprends pas tout, dit Pardopoulos. »

En retrait, Nayu Hiroji sourit intérieurement : elle n'avait absolument rien compris depuis le début. Il faut dire que l'informatique n'avait jamais été son domaine. Elle savait tout juste se servir des fonctions utiles de son TOI et envoyer un mail. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rester en retrait quand sa collègue espagnole se lançait dans une explication technique.

« Le principe de base est assez simple, continua Zapajo. Imagine que le message ou l'appel se déplace de serveur en serveur. C'est ce qu'on appelle le transfert en chaîne ou rebondir. Tous ces changements de serveur se passent dans le même réseau, le même tissage. Dans ce cas là, nos ordinateurs sont tout à fait capables de le suivre. Mais si, au cours d'un transfert il passe dans un autre réseau, il disparaît du réseau surveillé et le protocole de sécurité devient inopérant.

-Je comprends mieux, dit Pardopoulos. Mais c'est si facile de changer de réseau ?

-Pas vraiment, il faudrait changer profondément le code-source du message pour cela. C'est une opération lourde. Mais des programmes peuvent faire croire que le message à disparu du réseau pour le faire réapparaître plus loin.

-Comme une téléportation ou un transplanage de données.

-Non, je comparerais ça plutôt à une désillusion ou une cape d'invisibilité virtuelle. »

Nayu sourit de plus belle, elle savait que ses deux coéquipières et amies utilisaient ce genre de terme pour qu'elle comprenne un minimum.

« Donc, impossible de savoir où sont allés les appels, continua Pardopoulos.

-En l'occurrence, la destination des appels ne nous intéresse pas vu que nous la connaissons déjà, avança très logiquement l'espagnole. Ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est l'origine.

-Ça me semble tout aussi improbable de le découvrir.

-Si tu m'en laisses le temps, je pense y arriver.

-Comment ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir, sourit Zapajo.

-Pourquoi ? C'est illégal ?

-Non, pas pour nous. Juste extrêmement technique.

-Je vois. Je te fais confiance. Tu suis cette voie. Nayu et moi allons en suivre une autre. »

Hiroji et Pardopoulos se rendirent au bureau du personnel. Comme dans tout service de ce genre, le recrutement ne se faisait jamais sans une enquête poussée sur l'individu susceptible d'intégrer la DE. Les investigations ne se limitaient d'ailleurs pas au seul intéressé, l'entourage, qu'il soit familial ou relationnel de près ou de loin, était également passé au crible. Plus le poste était important, plus la DE allait loin dans la vie du recruté. Ces enquêtes étaient confiées au bureau du personnel qui n'était pas composé uniquement de personnels administratifs.

Pardopoulos demanda à parler au chef du bureau. Ce dernier était un ancien agent de la CIA appelé Wesson qui débuta à la DE dans une équipe IS. Après une sérieuse blessure, il dut changer d'affectation et avait fait du gras à rester derrière un bureau. Il reçut les deux agents IS.

« Ekaterina, que me vaut ta visite ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour boire un café.

-Si tu m'en offres, je ne vais pas le refuser, sourit Pardopoulos. Je demande à avoir accès aux dossiers du personnel.

-Même pour les agents IS, ce n'est pas habituel comme demande. Qu'est-ce qui la justifie ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler. Et j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

-Je suppose que tu as l'aval du Patron ?

-Tu veux l'appeler pour vérifier ?

-Pas la peine. Je te connais. Après tout, c'est moi qui ais mené l'enquête de recrutement te concernant. Si tu fais ça, c'est que tu as une bonne raison. Je te débloque un terminal sécurisé avec accès complet, dans une pièce isolée. Préviens-moi quand tu as fini.

-Merci. »

Ekaterina n'était pas surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Wesson avait mis à sa disposition un terminal. Ils avaient tout deux la même formation de base dans les services secrets et se comprenaient parfaitement. Wesson ne chercherait pas à savoir sur quoi travaillait l'équipe de Pardopoulos.

Les deux femmes passèrent des heures à éplucher les dossiers des agents IS. Elles devaient découvrirent le moindre indice trahissant un lien entre un agent IS et le Vatican. Un premier tri permit de séparer les chrétiens ou les membres de familles chrétiennes des personnels appartenant à d'autres confessions ou les athées. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'était des moldus pour la très grande majorité. Pardopoulos ne mit tout de même pas de côté les sorciers nés-moldus de famille chrétienne.

Il fallait aller plus en profondeur, découvrir s'il y avait des traces d'implication extrémistes parmi ces agents. Mais quelque chose clochait et Ekaterina le remarqua très vite.

« On perd notre temps, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? questionna Nayu.

-Je suis retournée voir le Patron pour avoir plus de précision. Il m'a dit que les informations reçu par l'Inquisition portaient sur l'affaire traitée par l'équipe Chaldo. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

-Peu de gens savent ce que fait l'équipe Chaldo. A part le Patron et je crois, Julia Chaldo et Joshua Ollivander du département scientifique.

-On peut y ajouter plusieurs groupes de l'UA. Mais pour eux, je pense que seul Erius est informé de toute l'affaire. Les autres se contentent de suivre.

-Que fait-on ?

-On va procéder différemment. On va croiser les données du bureau du personnel avec la liste de toutes les personnes ayant intervenu, de près ou de loin, dans l'affaire de l'équipe Chaldo. Commence par l'équipe Chaldo ainsi que Julia, Ollivander et Erius. Je vais voir le Patron pour récupérer la liste des personnels impliqués. »


	61. VII Rencontre

**CHAPITRE VII : RENCONTRE**

L'aube se leva sur la jungle mexicaine. Ariana regardait le feu solaire embraser le paysage. Vu d'ici, la cité semblait bien plus petite. Elle alla réveiller Tony et Christianus. Après un sommaire petit-déjeuner, ils se lancèrent dans une exploration plus poussée de la cité en commençant par le temple.

L'impression qu'ils avaient eue en arrivant la veille se confirmait : l'intérieur du temple était entretenu. Mais l'absence de tout objet, de tout mobilier donnait une atmosphère d'après déménagement.

Tony activa ses senseurs et scanna le temple. Il usa autant de moyens technologiques que magiques. Ariana le secondait en se servant de son TOI. Ils ne découvrirent rien. Mais quand Ariana s'approcha de l'autel sur lequel les anciens prêtres mayas officiaient, elle eut une étrange sensation. Elle ne put la décrire précisément, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la ressentait.

« Quand l'as-tu ressenti la première fois ? questionna Tony.

-Quand Satan a dissipé le sérianash à Huygens, répondit-elle.

-Tu n'en as jamais parlé.

-C'était beaucoup plus faible, je n'y ais pas vraiment fait attention, pensant que c'était une sensation normale après un tel combat. Et puis, il y a eu bien d'autres choses à ce moment pour m'occuper l'esprit. Entre Satan qu'il fallait aider, le retour au Temple, Alex qui était blessé,… J'avais oublié. Je viens à peine de m'en souvenir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais appeler Julia pour savoir si elle a une explication. Ou si elle peut en avoir une auprès d'Hermoni. C'est peut-être lié aux activités des Anges. »

Tony sortit du temple. Il contacta d'abord Fred en lui demandant de le mettre en liaison avec Julia. Cette dernière prit la communication quelques secondes plus tard.

« Salut Tony, comment ça se passe au Mexique ? demanda Julia.

-Chaud et humide, répondit Tony. Mais sinon ça va.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Ariana a eu une drôle de sensation en s'approchant de l'autel du temple de la cité. Je voudrais savoir, la magie des Anges, ou peu importe comment ils l'appellent, est-ce qu'on peut en repérer les manifestations ?

-Tu penses qu'Ariana en a ressentit la présence.

-Elle avait déjà eu cette sensation après que Satan ait dissipé le sérianash. Je pense donc que oui. Tu t'y connais plus que moi sur les Anges et leurs pouvoirs.

-Je n'ai pas encore abordé ce sujet avec Hermoni. Je te recontacte dés que j'ai les infos. »

Tony rejoignit ses deux camarades. En attendant, ils partirent explorer le reste de la cité.

Dés la communication coupée, Julia rejoignit Joshua et Hermoni. Joshua demanda immédiatement des nouvelles d'Ariana et Tony. Julia se fit rassurante et se tourna vers le Premier.

« Votre pouvoir ou magie, je ne sais pas comment vous l'appelez, a-t-il une signature particulière ? interrogea-t-elle.

-A défaut de mot adapté dans vos langages, on peut appeler ça « magie angélique », commença Hermoni. Et oui, elle a une signature énergétique, comme vos manifestations magiques. Après tout, pour créer les Sorciers, je me suis basé sur notre propre fonctionnement énergétique. Mais même si les différences entre nos espèces ne sont pas flagrantes, elles m'ont tout de même obligé à effectuer quelques modifications de ce flux énergétique. La fréquence n'est pas la même, ainsi que l'intensité. En fait, nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur la même échelle de valeur.

-Donc, tout ce qu'il faut c'est calibrer les scanners et nous serons en mesure de repérer les traces de vos activités magiques.

-Je pense oui. Mais à quoi cela vous servirait-il ?

-Pour Ariana et Tony, ils pourront repérer les traces laissés par Lucifel, si la théorie du lieu où il a caché le crâne se vérifie au Yucatán.

-Je vois. Je vais vous aider. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour longtemps à calibrer vos appareils, votre technologie est assez simple à comprendre. »

Il ne fallut guère plus d'une heure à Hermoni et à Julia pour calibrer les senseurs de Tony et ceux du TOI d'Ariana. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, des traces de magie angélique imprégnaient le temple.

« Il est venu ici, dit Ariana. Lucifel est venu ici.

-Oui, c'est probable, acquiesça Tony. Reste à savoir s'il a caché le crâne ici. Il semble qu'il soit parvenu à l'isoler. Tous les autres créaient des champs anti-transplanages. Mais ici, avant l'affaire qui nous a amenés, ce n'était pas le cas. Tu m'écoutes Ariana ? »

Ariana regardait fixement l'autel qui marquait le centre du temple. Elle semblait totalement obnubilée par quelque chose que ne voyaient pas Tony et Christianus. Elle s'approcha de l'autel. Elle le contempla un long moment.

« Tu vois ? questionna-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais voir ? demanda Tony.

-La signature énergétique ma semble plus intense au niveau de l'autel.

-Je ne distingue pas de différence.

-Elle est infime. Mais elle existe. La dernière chose que la magie angélique de Lucifel ait touché dans cette pièce, c'est cet autel. »

Tony observa la jeune femme. Il y avait de la certitude dans sa voix.

« Alors il faut découvrir ce que Lucifel a fait avec cette autel, dit-il. »

Les deux agents de la DE examinèrent l'autel sous toutes les coutures. Les traces magiques formaient deux barres parallèles partant des pieds de l'autel et s'en éloignant de quelques mètres vers le fond du temple. De plus, la surface de l'autel était matérialisée sur le sol par la magie angélique. Mais force était de constater qu'ils ne s'y connaissaient pas assez en magie angélique pour découvrir ce que Lucifel avait effectué. Tony décida d'appeler directement Genève pour avoir des renseignements directement d'Hermoni.

« Notre magie est à la fois spirituelle et matérielle, expliqua l'ange.

-Pouvez-vous être plus précis ? demanda Tony patiemment.

-Elle permet de matérialiser ce qu'on a à l'esprit de manière précise. Nous pensons à une lance et une lance apparait.

-Comme lorsque nous invoquons un objet.

-C'est différent. Chez nous, l'objet reste spirituel. Chez vous, si vous mourez ou perdez connaissance, l'objet demeure. Dans notre cas, il disparait. N'en subsiste que la signature énergétique.

-Je vois. Mais ça ne nous avance pas vraiment.

-Au contraire agent Chaldo, la trace garde la forme voulut par l'ange qui a utilisé la magie. Vous devriez pouvoir deviner ce qu'il a fait en observant la forme de ces traces. »

Tony se tourna de nouveau vers l'autel. Il regarda plus attentivement les traces magiques. A quoi pouvaient bien servir ces deux barres parallèles. Il eut comme une illumination, la solution apparut d'un coup dans sa tête comme si elle avait toujours été là. Il la repoussa, ce ne pouvait être si simple. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique.

« Des rails, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Ariana qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

-Des rails, ou des glissières. Ces deux barres sont les traces de deux rails servant à faire glisser l'autel. Et la marque sur le sol qui reprend la même surface que l'autel, c'est une trappe. Le crâne doit être sous le temple. Et c'est par ici qu'on y accède.

-Ça semble si simple !

-Pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peut faire simple.

-La magie angélique est tout de même étonnante.

-Précise le fond de ta pensé, fit Tony intrigué.

-Et bien, les traces demeurent après douze milles ans. C'est impressionnant. »

Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Tony. Ariana venait de soulever un point important. L'une des premières lois de la magie humaine est que rien ne demeure éternellement. Même si certains enchantements peuvent durer des siècles voir plus, comme le champ anti-transplanage qui entoure Hogwart ou d'autres écoles de magie, ils finiront un jour par s'estomper. Personne ne savait vraiment quand, le nombre de variables à prendre en compte étant important. Mais qu'en était-il de la magie angélique ?

« Seigneur Hermoni, appela Tony. Combien de temps votre magie laisse des traces ?

-Et bien, cela dépend de l'intensité de la magie utilisée à l'origine, répondit Hermoni. Mais d'une manière générale, de part sa nature assez volatile, si elle n'est pas attachée à un objet…

-Elle s'estompe vite c'est ça ?

-En quelques siècles, voir moins. »

Tony lança un regard à Ariana qui comprit immédiatement. Elle alla se poster à l'entrée du temple. A peine fut-elle en position qu'elle fut repoussée en arrière. Par un formidable réflexe, elle virevolta en l'air pour se réceptionner sur ses pieds, baguette à la main. Tony s'était mis à couvert. Son avant-bras s'était ouvert pour en faire sortir sa baguette. Christianus pointait son pistolet vers l'entrée du temple. Une silhouette se dessinait dans l'ouverture. La silhouette était svelte mais malgré tout, elle donnait l'impression d'occuper tout l'espace. Dans sa main, elle tenait un trident.

« Ce lieu est sacré, lança une voix grave et terrifiante. Quittez ma cité ou mourez.

-Nous sommes ici pour une raison précise, lança Tony. Et nous ne repartirons qu'une fois notre mission effectuée.

-Je ne laisserais pas les Dæmons s'emparer de ce qu'ils recherchent. J'en ai fait le serment depuis des temps immémoriaux. Bien avant que vos ancêtres n'inventent de mots pour le dire. »

Ariana fit signe à Tony et Christianus de ne pas bouger. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la silhouette.

« Seigneur Lucifel ? demanda-t-elle. C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que vous connaissiez mon nom est une preuve supplémentaire que vous êtes de connivence avec les Dæmons.

-Non, pas du tout, contredit rapidement Ariana. Les Dæmons sont nos ennemis. Mais nous avons rencontré vos semblables sur Mars, cette planète que vous appelez Tartare.

-Ne mentez pas, je suis le dernier des Anges.

-Non, il y a même de nouvelles générations d'Anges. Votre peuple continue de vivre. Nous avons même rencontré votre frère, Satan. »

Un silence troublé s'installa. La silhouette s'avança, faisant apparaître Lucifel aux yeux des trois humains. Tony et Ariana crurent un instant qu'il s'agissait de Satan tellement il lui ressemblait. Seule la présence d'une barbe grise en bataille les différenciait.

« Ce n'est pas une preuve de votre bonne foi, dit Lucifel. Ça signifie juste que les Dæmons vous ont donnés des renseignements.

-Les Dæmons ont-ils l'habitude de faire confiance aux Humains ? questionna Tony. Faisaient-ils confiance à leurs alliés à votre époque ?

-Les temps changent.

-Je peux vous prouver que nous sommes alliés à votre peuple. Laissez-moi juste approcher et je vous mettrais en relation avec Hermoni.

-Hermoni ! »

Lucifel réfléchit un moment. Puis il fit signe à Tony d'approcher. Ce dernier posa sa baguette au sol en signe de bonne foi et s'avança. Il déposa sur le sol un plot de communication holographique. Il l'activa mais à la place de l'image holographique d'Hermoni, il n'apparut que les mots « NO CONTACT ». Tony réessaya avec le même résultat. Il tenta une communication via son système intégré sans plus de succès. Il lança un autodiagnostic.

« La liaison satellite est coupée, annonça-t-il. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Satellite ? fit Lucifel.

-Un relais de communication en orbite autour de la Terre, expliqua Ariana.

-Où se trouve Hermoni ?

-A notre quartier général, en Suisse, répondit Tony.

-Suisse !

-Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment tenu au courant de ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète ces douze milles dernières années. Cette absence de contact m'inquiète, ajouta Tony en s'éloignant dans l'espoir d'accrocher le signal du satellite.

-Je ne comprends pas tout, mis à part que vous ne pouvez aucunement me prouver vos dires. Comme c'est pratique.

-Attendez, interrompit Ariana. Cette absence de contact, c'est peut-être dû à un brouillage de la part des Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Ceux que vous appelez Dæmons, précisa-t-elle pour Lucifel. Nous pensons qu'ils sont des les parages.

-Vous ne m'apprenez rien, dit Lucifel. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que des Dæmons tournent autour de cette cité. Un groupe d'humains est tombé dessus par hasard l'autre jour. Leurs âmes ont servi de repas à ces monstres. D'autres hommes sont venus, des gens que j'avais déjà vus à plusieurs reprises. Eux aussi sont tombés sur les Dæmons.

-Une femme a réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? fit Christianus.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve que vous n'êtes pas des alliés des Dæmons.

-Vous en aurez bientôt la preuve, fit Tony en revenant. Je n'ai pas réussi à reprendre contact. Pour moi, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : les Seigneurs de l'Oubli vont nous attaquer.

-Nous ignorons combien ils sont, dit Ariana. On risque d'être submergé.

-Ce temple peut servir de forteresse. Et puis, Fred a forcément remarqué l'absence de contact. L'UA est certainement déjà parti de la base mexicaine. Avec les ATEF et AAF, je dirais qu'ils vont mettre au moins vingt minutes à arriver.

-Je ne sais si nous tiendrons tout ce temps, fit Christianus qui c'était posté à l'entrée du temple. Ils arrivent. »


	62. VIII L'Assaut

**CHAPITRE VIII : L'ASSAUT**

Erius Sornas, le chef vampire de l'Unité Action de la DE, avait réuni ses hommes autour de lui pour le dernier briefing avant d'embarquer. Ces moments étaient importants. Les hommes devaient savoir où ils allaient et pourquoi. Même si Erius savait pertinemment qu'ils l'auraient suivi n'importe où, même au travers du feu et de l'eau. A chaque fois qu'il effectuait un briefing avant départ, il repensait à ses premiers temps de cadre à l'UA, lorsqu'il n'était que chef d'équipe. Cela faisait longtemps, il ressentait une certaine nostalgie de cette époque. Il avait été le premier vampire à intégrer la DE sous l'impulsion de sa cousine Assya. Au début, cela avait été difficile. Les humains, sorciers ou moldus, se défiaient des vampires. Il dut prendre sur lui, faire plus d'efforts que les autres, parfois se battre contre ses camarades. Même lorsqu'il fut nommé chef d'équipe, les hommes de son trinôme ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Il dut prouver sa valeur plus que n'importe qui. Et avec le temps, il fut accepté et respecté. Personne ne songerait maintenant à lui retirer le commandement de l'UA. Comme le disent les français : il fait parti des meubles.

« Je pense que vous avez entendu déjà plus ou moins ce qui se passe, annonça-t-il. Nous avons perdu tout contact avec l'équipe IS actuellement déployée sur le Yucatán. Nous ignorons tout de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils ont pris contact avec quelqu'un qui semble être un ange. Le contact a été rompu quelques secondes après que cette donnée ne nous soit parvenue. La présence de Seigneurs de l'Oubli est plus que probable. Nous pensons que ce sont eux qui ont coupé toute communication avec l'équipe. Certainement pour lancer une attaque. Nous tenterons une prise de contact par faisceau direct une fois à porté de la cité Maya. En tout état de cause, gardez à l'esprit que nous ignorons tout ou presque de la topographie des lieux. Donc, restez toujours en contact visuel. Et nous ignorons aussi le volume des forces ennemies en présence. Consigne de combat : soyez sûrs de votre cible, ne tirez que si vous êtes totalement sûrs d'avoir un ennemi dans votre ligne de mire, et tirez pour tuer, usage de l'Avada autorisé. Pour les deux AAF, vous attendrez les instructions en altitude moyenne, à porté de tir d'appui par canon de 105 et missiles, engagement sur ordre uniquement par guidage de tir. Les ATEF, vous dégagez la zone et vous vous trouvez un point d'attente hors de porté de l'ennemi. En mesure de venir nous récupérer sur ordre. »

Un claquement proche attira l'attention d'Erius et de ses hommes. Julia venait d'arriver. Et elle n'était pas seule. Erius alla à sa rencontre.

« Julia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne fais que passer, dit-elle. Lorsqu'on a vu l'ange sur les images transmises par Tony et Ariana, Hermoni a demandé à ce qu'un ange s'y rende. Tu connais déjà Irael je suppose.

-On s'est déjà croisé. Mais nous ne partons pas en excursion.

-J'en suis consciente, fit Irael. Je suis une guerrière formée par le seigneur Satan.

-Ariana m'a parlé de lui, et de vous. Qu'en penses-tu Julia ?

-J'ai déjà fait quelques petits combats d'entrainement avec Irael. Tu peux l'emmener.

-Très bien, mais vous restez près de moi. Je ne peux pas vous intégrer à un autre groupe, ça déstabiliserais l'organisation.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Irael. Je suis à vos ordres. »

Julia dit au revoir et utilisa son portoloin de retour.

« Nous avons une invitée, annonça Erius à ses hommes. Voici Irael, une ange. Elle va venir avec l'équipe de commandement. Des questions ? »

Tout le monde demeura silencieux.

« On embarque, ordonna Erius. »

L'ordre d'embarquement fut repris par les chefs de groupes et les hommes se précipitèrent dans les aéronefs. Erius fit signe à Irael de le suivre. Il lui montra où elle devait s'asseoir et lui ordonna de s'attacher. Erius se plaça sur la tranche arrière et regarda ses hommes finirent d'embarquer. Les ATEF se fermèrent. Erius donna l'ordre de décoller. Son ATEF fut le premier à prendre son envol. Agrippé au vérin hydraulique, Erius regarda le sol s'éloigner et les autres aéronefs décoller à sa suite. Au bout de quelques instants il quitta la tranche arrière, faisant signe au chef de soute de la fermer. Il vint s'asseoir près d'Irael.

« Erius, ici Fred, résonna un appel dans son casque.

-Je t'écoute, confirma Erius.

-Situation inchangée, toujours aucun contact ni aucun visu satellite du sol. On est aveugle et sourd.

-Bien compris. On va sûrement être coupé en entrant dans la zone. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelle durant une heure après coupure de liaison, envoi une patrouille de recherche. Mais elle ne doit pas s'approcher, observation seulement et compte-rendu.

-Très bien, terminé. »

Les éclairs fusaient de part et d'autre. Les détonations du pistolet de Christianus claquaient aux oreilles. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli se trouvaient en contrebas. Ils essayaient de monter les marches mais à chaque fois, un éclair de magie ou une balle les faisaient retomber dix mètres plus bas. Ariana avait aussi sorti son pistolet. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'en servait en opération. Mais elle était confiante, elle s'était entrainer pour ça. Elle variait entre des tirs à l'arme à feu et des sortilèges.

« J'espère que ça vous prouve assez notre bonne foi, dit Tony à Lucifel. »

L'ange avait matérialisé un arc et tirait des traits lumineux.

« Ils sont trop nombreux, répondit Lucifel. Nous n'arriverons jamais à les repousser. Ils vont nous avoir à petit feu. Douze milles ans pour en arriver là.

-Les renforts ne vont pas tarder. J'espère. »

Un bruit attira l'attention des défenseurs. Ariana osa jeter un coup d'œil hors du temple pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle eut à peine mit la tête dehors qu'un Seigneurs surgit de sa gauche. Plusieurs ennemis avaient grimpé par un autre côté de la pyramide. Ariana se jeta en arrière en tirant à plusieurs reprises sur le premier. Les balles le touchèrent au visage et au torse, éclatant ses dents pointues et ouvrant des trous sanguinolents. Touché mortellement, le seigneur s'effondra. Mais d'autres arrivèrent à sa suite, engageant le corps-à-corps.

Tony vit Lucifel troquer son arc contre une lance surgit de nulle-part. Tony prit sa baguette dans la main gauche, il libéra ainsi sa main droite qui put accueillir une épée chinoise à double tranchant. Il la fit tournoyer avant de se mettre en garde. Cette épée était dans sa famille depuis quatre siècles, et jamais son tranchant n'avait été mis en défaut. La tradition voulait normalement que celui qui héritait du titre de Corbeau la recevait. Mais Alex avait toujours préféré le sabre à l'épée. Un seigneur lui lança un éclair. Tony le bloqua avec sa baguette tout en fonçant sur lui. Il esquiva un coup de griffes et contre-attaqua dans la foulée en traversant le cou du seigneur de toute la longueur de sa lame. Il enchaina en tournoyant sur lui-même en arrachant l'arme du cou pour venir l'abattre sur le crâne d'un autre.

Ariana avait perdu son pistolet, un seigneur lui avait frappé sur le poignet et celui-ci s'était brisé sous le choc. Malgré la douleur, elle ne pouvait reculer. Sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main gauche, elle était prête à se battre. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Mais si elle mourait, elle rejoindrait Alex. Y avait-il une vie après la mort où elle pourrait le retrouver ? Imperceptiblement, sa main se baissa. Le seigneur en profita pour se jeter sur elle. Il ne parvint pas vivant jusqu'à elle, une balle tirée par Christianus l'arrêta au vol. Ariana regarda quelques secondes le cadavre encore chaud. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle secoua la tête et reprit le combat.

Les défenseurs étaient submergés. Ils durent se replier derrière l'autel.

« On ne tiendra plus très longtemps, cria Lucifel. Je suis fatigué de cette trop longue vie. Et je ne suis pas le seul, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en regardant Ariana.

-Il ne voudrait pas, gémit-elle doucement. Il ne voudrait pas.

-Ariana, reprends-toi, ordonna Tony.

-Je n'ai presque plus de munitions, prévint Christianus. Où sont les renforts ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Tony.

-Mettez-vous à couvert, ordonna une voix dans la tête de Tony et Ariana.

-Couchez-vous, hurla Tony en dressant un bouclier. »

Une longue rafale se fit entendre à l'extérieur du temple. Les balles claquèrent contre la pierre, projetant des éclats dangereux. Les seigneurs tombaient les corps broyés. Certains se précipitèrent au couvert des arbres. Le déluge de feu et d'acier cessa quand plus aucun seigneur visible ne bougea. Il y eut alors un moment de silence. Des silhouettes en position de combat se dessinèrent dans l'entrée du temple et y pénétrèrent. Ils mirent les défenseurs en joue. Tony leva les bras en signe de paix.

« Baissez vos armes, c'est nous, lança-t-il.

-RAS de notre côté, fit le chef de groupe.

-On a un blessé léger, renseigna Tony. On sort. »

Le chef de groupe prévint le reste de l'UA et les défenseurs sortirent. Dehors, Erius était occupé à jeter un dispositif de défense en plaçant les groupes. Tony envoya Ariana voir le médecin pendant qu'il rejoignait le vampire. Irael vint tout de suite voir comment allait son amie.

Christianus examina les cadavres des seigneurs. Il n'avait eu que des rapports fragmentaires sur ces créatures que ses chefs décrivaient comme une invention des sorciers. Mais à vrai dire, il avait du mal à imaginer un des deux frères Chaldo participer à une telle mascarade. A force de les croiser, il avait fini par apprendre à les connaître. Il commençait à mettre en doute ses ordres.

Christianus allait se relever quand le seigneur qu'il examinait ouvrit les yeux en grognant hargneusement. Il se redressa d'un coup, plaquant l'agent du Vatican au sol. Ses dents pointues allaient déchirer la chair de l'humain quand un trident vint lui traverser le crâne. Le corps, maintenant vraiment mort, du seigneur s'effondra sur Christianus. Il le repoussa sur le côté et leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Irael lui tendait la main, ses ailes immaculées tendues dans son dos et ses cheveux d'une blondeur dorée donnaient un air irréel à sa vision. Christianus eut du mal à respirer quand il tendit sa main et la posa dans la sienne. Elle l'aida à se relever et lui adressa un sourire éclatant de pureté.

« Faites attention, dit-elle. Les Dæmons sont durs à tuer.

-Merci, parvint à soupirer Christianus.

-Beau mouvement, lança une voix derrière Irael. Qui vous a appris le maniement du trident ? »

Irael se tourna et tomba sur Lucifel. Aussitôt, elle s'agenouilla avec déférence.

« Seigneur Lucifel, fit-elle. C'est votre frère, le seigneur Satan.

-J'ai donc bien reconnu son style, dit Lucifel. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Irael.

-Relève-toi Irael. Il va falloir que tu me racontes beaucoup de choses.

-Je pense que le seigneur Hermoni sera plus à même de vous en parler.

-Oui, certainement. Mais déjà, je me rends compte que ces humains m'ont dit la vérité jusqu'à maintenant. Une nouvelle génération d'anges. Je suis heureux de constater que notre espèce n'a pas disparu de ce système. »

Lucifel se dirigea vers Anthony.

« Je vous dois des excuses, dit-il.

-J'aurais agi comme vous à votre place, assura Tony. Et avant que vous vienne l'idée de lui sauter dessus, voici Erius Sornas.

-Un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Erius.

-Je vois que beaucoup de choses ont changé. Il devient urgent que je vois Hermoni.

-Avant cela, nous devons sécuriser le crâne, dit Tony.

-C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes là. Bien, le crâne est ici. Mais y accéder ne sera pas facile. J'ai piégé les accès, au cas où je ne serais plus en mesure de le protéger. Même pour moi, ce ne sera pas simple.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ariana est en train d'être soignée. Je dois lui parler avant qu'on y aille.

-Une partie de cette jeune femme a envi de mourir, dit Lucifel.

-Vous avez compris ça tout de suite !

-J'ai vécu des années de guerre où j'ai perdu de nombreux compagnons. C'est le genre de chose qu'on voit un peu trop souvent à mon gout. Je suppose qu'elle a perdu quelqu'un de cher dernièrement. »

Anthony s'approcha d'Ariana. Le médicomage venait de terminer de soigner son poignet. Il salua Tony d'un hochement de tête et partit.

« Ça y est, fit-elle. Je suis opérationnelle.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, fit Tony.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai vu baissé ta baguette alors qu'un seigneur s'approchait de toi. Heureusement que Christianus sait tirer. Et ensuite, tu t'es lamentée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ariana resta silencieuse.

« Je vais te dire ce que moi je crois que c'est, continua-t-il. Je crois que contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit avant qu'on parte, tu penses encore trop à la mort d'Alex et que ça te mine. Je pense qu'une part de toi souhaite mourir dans l'espoir de le retrouver.

-Je ne peux pas, se récria Ariana. J'ai quelqu'un qui compte sur moi ! Sarah compte sur moi !

-Cela n'empêche rien. Tu penses encore trop à lui.

-C'est sûr que moi, contrairement à toi ou à Julia, je ne suis pas insensible.

-Tu crois que la mort de notre frère ne nous a rien fait. Tu as tort. C'est juste que nous avons notre façon de gérer notre chagrin. C'est de famille. Mais nous ressentons la tristesse, quoi que tu puisses croire.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Si, tu voulais le dire. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. C'est vrai que nous pouvons paraître insensibles. D'une certaine manière, c'est notre façon de nous protéger en cas de malheur. Mais revenons à toi. En temps normal, je te demanderais de rester ici avec Erius et ses hommes le temps qu'on aille chercher le crâne. Mais tu n'es pas du genre à rester en arrière, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je veux venir. Je dois passer mes sentiments et ma peine. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Alors tu auras besoin de ça. »

Tony lui tendait son arme. Il lui avait ramassé avant de quitter le temple.

Les deux agents de la DE rejoignirent Lucifel et Irael qui discutait. Christianus se tenait en retrait.

« Nous sommes prêts, annonça Tony. Christianus, que vas-tu faire ?

-Tu accepterais que je vous accompagne ? demanda Christianus.

-Ce sera dangereux.

-C'est tout ? Je te demande surtout pourquoi tu permettrais que j'y aille.

-Alex te respectait. Et moi aussi. Donc tu viens ou pas ?

-Je viens.

-Alors nous sommes prêts. Et toi Irael ?

-Si le seigneur Lucifel veut bien de moi, dit la jeune ange.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, acquiesça Lucifel. Allons-y. »


	63. IX Le Récit de Lucifel

**CHAPITRE IX : LE RECIT DE LUCIFEL**

La liste des agents de la DE impliqués de près ou de loin dans l'affaire couverte par l'équipe Chaldo n'était pas très longue. La grande majorité de ces agents se trouvaient surtout être des hommes de l'UA. Et la difficulté résidait dans le fait que certains des agents se trouvaient sur Mars. Ekaterina Pardopoulos mit hors de cause les agents martiens. L'homme de la DE infiltré au Vatican avait fait part de fuite concernant l'affaire quelques jours après la mise en action de l'équipe Chaldo, à l'époque formée des deux frères.

« Cela met également hors de cause les agents UA, ajouta Pardopoulos. La première intervention de l'UA au profit de l'équipe Chaldo sur cette affaire est l'action au Tibet. Avant, le seul de l'UA au courant était Erius. Et je vois mal un vampire agent double pour le Vatican.

-La liste se réduit, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas en voir la fin, dit Nayu. Je connais chaque personne de cette liste, et ce depuis des années.

-J'en suis consciente. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Patron ne m'a rien appris de plus sur l'affaire couverte par Tony et Ariana, mais il semble que ce soit grave.

-Tu te bases sur quoi ?

-L'expression du visage du Patron quand il a refusé de m'en parler. J'espère que Zoé a plus de chances que nous.

-Peut-être bien, fit la voix de l'espagnole en rejoignant ses collègues.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ? questionna Ekaterina.

-J'ai pris le temps mais j'ai remonté la piste des messages et appels en direction du Vatican. Cela m'a menée à un poste sécurisé de niveau 3.

-Seuls les agents IS et les chefs de département y ont accès. Cela réduit considérablement la liste des suspects.

-Ça me semble un peu improbable, fit remarquer Nayu. Les seuls agents IS au courant de ce dossier sont ceux de l'équipe Chaldo. Fred est connu pour être antichrétien, Ariana et Tony sont sorciers. Jamais l'Inquisition ne ferait confiance à des sorciers. Ariana est entrée à la DE après le début de l'affaire, et Tony a passé plusieurs mois à l'infirmerie dans un état dans lequel il n'aurait pas pu envoyer de message. Reste les chefs de département. Les seuls au courant depuis le début sont Julia et Erius, sans oublier le Patron. Julia est sorcière et quelqu'un d'intègre, c'est de famille chez eux. Erius, comme tu l'as dit, est un vampire et l'Inquisition les a encore plus en horreur que les Sorciers.

-Tout ce que tu dis est logique, accorda Ekaterina. Et si on suit ton raisonnement, il ne reste qu'une personne : le Patron. »

Le visage de Zoé se fendit d'un petit sourire mutin.

Avant de suivre Lucifel, Tony demanda à Erius s'il avait contact avec le quartier général. Le chef vampire lui répondit par la négative. Christianus en profita pour refaire le plein de munition. Il fallut qu'Ariana l'accompagne pour que les hommes de l'UA le laisse se réapprovisionner.

« Merci, fit Christianus.

-Je ne sais pas très bien si vous êtes ami ou ennemi, dit Ariana. Mais comme l'a dit Tony, Alex vous faisait confiance.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous jure devant dieu que je ne chercherais pas à vous nuire lors de cette mission.

-Je ne crois pas en votre dieu. Je ne crois en aucun dieu. Mais je sais que vous y croyez dur comme fer. Donc, je vais faire confiance à votre serment.

-Ariana, le seigneur Lucifel nous attend, pressa Irael qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

-On arrive, répondit Ariana.

-C'est un des anges que vous avez rencontré sur Mars ? questionna Christianus.

-Tiens donc ! Vous ne doutez plus de leur existence ?

-Je veux dire, que vous prétendez avoir rencontré, se reprit l'agent du Vatican.

-Hmmm. Oui, Irael et moi sommes devenues rapidement amies. Le fait qu'elle fasse partie de l'escorte des deux Premiers venus en ambassadeur nous a permis de nous voir assez souvent. N'en faîtes pas votre ennemie, elle est redoutable au combat.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru voir. »

Une fois le groupe réunit, ils retournèrent en haut de la pyramide. Les cadavres des Seigneurs tombés durant le combat gisaient encore sur le sol. Ariana pensa fugacement qu'ils remplissaient l'espace encore vide la veille. Lucifel s'approcha de l'autel. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de rester en arrière. Le vieil ange posa ses mains sur l'autel. Aussitôt, il glissa vers le fond du temple, comme s'il n'était pas en contact avec le sol. La dalle ou se trouvait l'autel se souleva dans l'air, faisant apparaître un passage s'enfonçant sous le temple.

Ariana soupira de dépit. Irael l'interrogea du regard.

« Dîtes donc, vous autres les Anges, vous avez des ailes, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle. Alors pourquoi vous êtes si obsédés par les souterrains ? Parce qu'entre le Labyrinthe d'Olympus, le Temple de Marineris et ici, ça commence à en faire. Et j'oubliais la Cité des Ténèbres où on avait trouvé un crâne.

-Combien en avez-vous ? demanda Lucifel, faisant fi de l'ironie du ton d'Ariana et des sourires amusés d'Irael et Tony.

-Deux, si on compte le maître-crâne qui est sous la garde des vôtres sur Mars, répondit Tony.

-Et combien en détiennent les Dæmons ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Au moins deux, peut-être plus. Ils sont aidés par une faction sorcière, la Secte du Serpent Blanc. Nous ignorons depuis combien de temps ces derniers recherchent les crânes et combien ils en ont trouvé.

-Je vois. Alors faisons en sorte que celui-ci ne tombe pas entre leurs griffes. »

Lucifel fut le premier à se laisser tomber dans le passage. Irael le suivit sans hésitation. Ariana soupira en ce présentant à l'entrée, elle prit sa baguette dans sa main et sauta à son tour. Christianus jeta un regard vers le bas et se jeta. Avant de les suivre, Tony se tourna une dernière fois vers Erius.

« N'envois personne nous chercher si nous ne revenons pas, dit-il. Condamne l'entrée.

-Combien de temps dois-je attendre ? questionna le vampire.

-Quarante-huit heures, pas une minute de plus. »

Tony le salua de la main et se jeta dans le vide. La chute fut assez longue, au moins une quinzaine de secondes. Lorsqu'il discerna le fond, Tony ralentit sa chute à l'aide de sa baguette et se posa tranquillement près d'une Ariana visiblement dans ses petits souliers.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai loupé Christianus quand il a fallut le rattraper, avoua Ariana.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Christianus. L'important c'est que j'aille bien.

-Oui, heureusement, Irael l'a rattrapé au vol. Joli coup d'ailleurs.

-Merci, sourit l'ange.

-Mettons-nous en route, interrompit Lucifel. Le chemin est encore long jusqu'au crâne. »

Ils se trouvaient dans une cave naturelle, aucun stalagmite et stalactite n'en marquait le sol et le plafond. La seule source de lumière naturelle était la trappe par laquelle ils étaient tombés. Elle ne formait plus qu'un point lumineux loin au dessus d'eux. Ariana estima qu'ils avaient fait une chute d'au moins cinq cents mètres. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes et lampes-torche. Les deux anges produisirent une lueur éclatante dans leurs paumes ressemblant à de la lumière liquide.

Lucifel les guida vers l'un des divers boyaux permettant de quitter la salle.

« Impressionnant, dit Tony.

-J'ai découvert cette grotte en cherchant un endroit où cacher le crâne, raconta Lucifel. L'entrée naturelle est condamnée. J'ai creusé l'entrée par laquelle nous sommes passés et ait fait construire la pyramide dessus.

-Que vous-ait-il arrivé ? questionna Ariana.

-L'issue de la guerre contre les Dæmons et leurs alliés était plus qu'incertaine. Le projet Pandora d'Hermoni qui fit naître des humains dotés de pouvoirs nous donna un espoir bien maigre. Nous étions déjà aux abois. Jéhovah et notre peuple était parti depuis des décennies, abandonnant le monde à sa perte sans aucun regret. J'ai longtemps haï Jéhovah pour avoir choisi d'abandonner le combat. Avec le temps, je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas eu raison.

-Vous le pensez toujours ? demanda Tony.

-Je ne sais pas. Nos terres étaient submergées par l'ennemi. Nous, les quelques anges ayant bravé l'autorité de notre maître et choisi de combattre aux côtés des Eldars et des Humains, défendions notre seule refuge : notre capitale. Dans le palais impérial se trouvait le secret de la puissance de notre civilisation.

-Les crânes de cristal.

-Oui. Toutes les connaissances des Anges s'y trouvent. Tous nos systèmes étaient contrôlés par les crânes. Si les Dæmons s'en emparaient, ils acquéraient une puissance telle qu'Eden aurait été perdue.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être servi de cette puissance contre eux ? questionna Tony intrigué.

-Car nous ne voulions pas détruire Eden, répondit directement l'ange. Shemhazai avait un plan pour préserver Eden. Pour cela, il fallait séparer et dissimuler les douze crânes, le maître-crâne resterait avec ce qui restait des nôtres. Douze anges se portèrent volontaires pour partir cacher les crânes. Je fus l'un d'eux. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite, vous en savez sûrement plus que moi. J'ai quitté notre île en direction de l'ouest. Je suis arrivé ici, conscient d'être poursuivi. J'ai passé des semaines quasiment sans manger et dormir à fuir. Je ne trouvais pas d'endroit pour accomplir ma mission. Un jour, une immense lumière aveuglante et un souffle brûlant vint de l'est. Alors je su que j'étais seul, que les miens n'étaient plus et que l'île qui m'avait vu naître et grandir avait disparu. Maintenant, plus rien ne me retenait dans cette vie. Mais j'avais une mission à accomplir avant de mourir. »

Ekaterina Pardopoulos, Zoé Zapajo et Nayu Hiroji se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Patron. La secrétaire ne se trouvait pas dans l'antichambre du bureau. Elle devait être dans le bureau du Patron. L'équipe y entra sans frapper. Le Patron et la secrétaire levèrent des regards interrogateurs vers les trois femmes.

« Nous continuerons plus tard, laissez-nous s'il vous plait, dit le Patron à sa secrétaire.

-Elle peut rester Patron, contredit Pardopoulos. Nous avons terminé notre enquête.

-Si rapidement ! Je savais que vous étiez la personne qu'il fallait.

-Ne me remerciez pas trop vite. Zoé a découvert que la personne qui communique des informations à l'Inquisition a accès à un terminal de niveau 3.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Totalement Patron, confirma l'espagnole.

-Alors, quelles sont vos conclusions ? Car je suppose que la liste des suspects n'est pas très longue dans ces conditions.

-En fait, nous avons pensé d'abord à un membre de l'équipe Chaldo. Mais cela n'était pas possible : Ariana n'était pas là au début de l'affaire et nous savons que les fuites d'informations avant son arrivée, Tony a passé des mois dans le coma et les fuites n'ont pas cessé, Fred est antichrétien et ce n'est pas son poste qui est incriminé, et Alex est mort et les fuites n'ont pas cessé non-plus. Reste l'UA mais là non-plus ça ne colle pas, la première implication de l'UA est celle du Tibet, encore une fois, les premières fuites datent de bien avant. Le seul membre de l'UA au courant avant l'intervention était Erius en temps que chef de département. Mais soyons logique : le Vatican ne fera jamais confiance à un vampire. Le département scientifique semble être le plus probable. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je ne pense pas qu'une Chaldo puisse être de connivence avec le Vatican. Même le chantage ne marche pas sur eux.

-Cela nous mène à quoi alors ? questionna le Patron.

-Le seul poste de niveau trois qui puisse être suspecté est le votre Patron. »

Le Patron resta de glace à cette annonce. Sa secrétaire regarda un instant Ekaterina avec des yeux ronds avant de les tourner vers le directeur de la DE. Zoé et Ekaterina fixaient Hector Guillou. Nayu observait la secrétaire.

« Vous voulez dire que selon vous, je suis le coupable, dit le Patron.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta la secrétaire. Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ?

-Tout à fait mademoiselle Itola, continua Ekaterina. Mais nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il s'agissait du Patron. En fait, tout ce que nous savons c'est que le terminal appartient au bureau du Patron. Mais cela inclut son secrétariat. »

La secrétaire resta bouche bée. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le Patron que ces trois femmes suspectaient, c'était elle.

« Et sur quoi vous basez-vous pour m'accuser ? cracha-t-elle.

-J'aimerais le savoir également, dit le Patron. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui accusent sans preuve ou sans un solide faisceau de présomptions.

-Veuillez-vous asseoir mademoiselle Itola, ordonna Ekaterina en désignant un siège. Vous êtes italienne d'une famille assez traditionnaliste.

-Ce n'est pas un crime ! s'emporta la secrétaire. J'ai suffisamment d'ouverture d'esprit pour ne pas avoir de problème à travailler avec des sorciers ou d'autres créatures. Sinon je n'aurais jamais eu ce poste. Ma foi n'a pas à être pise en compte.

-Nous ne la prenons pas en compte. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas vérifié les alibis des sorciers. Vous êtes entré à l'ONS il y a cinq ans et votre profil a fait que vous avez été recruté en poste administratif aux services secrets et ensuite, à la DE. Comme vous l'avez dit, si votre profil n'avait pas été clean, vous ne seriez pas là. Cela fait quatre ans que vous êtes à la DE au service du Patron. Les fuites n'ont pas commencé à cette époque là. Nous les avons remarqué il y a de cela un an et demi et avons estimé qu'elles ont commencé il y a deux ans. Comme vous nous l'avez soulignés au moment de nous confier cette mission Patron : jusqu'à l'affaire couverte par l'équipe Chaldo, la présence de cette taupe ne nous faisait pas vraiment de tort.

-Je ne vois toujours pas comment vous pouvez m'accuser ! s'écria la secrétaire.

-Vous avez des frères et sœurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit mademoiselle Itola en changeant de voix.

-Un de vos frère se trouve être dans les ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Guillermo Itola.

-Oui, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Il était dans le collimateur de ses supérieurs jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Depuis il semble l'avoir oublié. Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi ses supérieurs s'apprêtaient à le défroquer et même à l'excommunier ?

-Il… il s'est marié.

-Oui, civilement votre frère est marié. Tout ce serait bien passé si ce mariage était resté secret. Mais voilà, il a été découvert. La suite, je peux la deviner, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire si je tombe juste. L'Inquisition, une branche obscure des services secrets du Vatican, découvre que vous, sa sœur, travaillez pour la DE, leur grand ennemi. Un agent de l'Inquisition vous contacte. Peut-être même le chef des services secrets en personne : Samus Denler. Vous connaissiez la situation de votre frère et il vous a fait une proposition. Si vous acceptiez de transmettre des informations sur les activités de la DE, l'Inquisition ferait en sorte que votre frère ne soit pas inquiété. Sinon, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de plus grave que l'excommunication. Votre place est stratégique : vous avez accès à l'ensemble des dossiers. Dîtes-moi si je me trompe. »

La secrétaire s'était affaissée sur elle-même durant le récit. Elle pleurait silencieusement.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser briser la vie de Guillermo. Il se serait suicidé s'il avait été excommunié. Je suis désolée Patron. Je suis désolée. Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ?

-Je vous ai fait confiance, dit le Patron. Je devrais vous renvoyer en y ajoutant un sortilège d'amnésie pour que vous ne puissiez plus nous nuire.

-Si vous faîtes ça, ils vont s'en prendre à mon frère.

-Si nous vous laissions continuer, ce serait risquer des milliards de vies. Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque. Et Samus Denler n'est pas du genre à se laisser abuser par de fausses informations. Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer. Cela nous ferait gagner du temps.

-C'est risquer, fit remarquer Ekaterina.

-Nous ne risquons pas grand-chose et nous pouvons en tirer un certain avantage. Dans tous les cas, mademoiselle Itola ne peut plus assurer sa fonction de secrétaire. Alors autant essayé de profiter de la situation. Emmenez-la et interrogez-la. Il faut que sachions tout de ces transferts d'informations.

-Nous risquons d'être mises au courant de détails de l'affaire couverte par l'équipe Chaldo.

-Vous y êtes autorisés. Je me doutais bien qu'un jour une seconde équipe IS devrait y participer. Après tout, nous parlons de la préservation du système solaire et de l'espèce humaine. »

Les trois femmes de l'équipe IS fixèrent un moment le Patron. Ainsi, c'était si important que ça. Ekaterina fit signe à Nayu de s'occuper de la secrétaire.

Le Patron resta seul. Avec les années, il s'était habitué à cette suspicion constante et à la parano naturelle qui faisait parti de sa vie et qui permettait de survivre et de gagner dans le monde impitoyable de l'espionnage. Aussi, n'était-il pas surpris plus que ça. Il se demandait surtout combien de temps il pourrait tromper un homme avec l'instinct de Samus Denler.


	64. X Atlantis

**CHAPITRE X : ATLANTIS**

Fred fit son rapport au Patron. Erius Sornas avait envoyé un ATEF prendre contact en sortant de la zone où toutes communications demeuraient impossible. Erius demandait l'envoi d'un groupe de renfort et rapporta les dernières activités de l'équipe IS. Le Patron jugea judicieux de prévenir Hermoni des dernières évolutions.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Lucifel ? questionna le Patron.

-Il s'est soulevé contre la décision de Jéhovah avec Shemhazai, raconta Hermoni. Il était de l'ordre des Séraphins et se trouvait être l'un des préférés de notre maitre. C'est pourquoi Jéhovah fut très déçu lorsque Lucifel décida de braver son autorité.

-Quelle était son rôle au sein de votre société ?

-Il dirigeait un bataillon de notre armée. Dans votre terminologie, ce serait l'équivalent des forces spéciales. Son frère Satan le secondait. Comme ils prirent tous deux la décision de désobéir à Jéhovah, et qu'ils étaient respectés voir adulés, le bataillon des Ailes Noires rejoignit notre cause presque en totalité. Ils subirent les coups les plus durs de la part des Dæmons, à tel point qu'il ne reste plus que Satan et Lucifel de ce bataillon. Enfin à l'origine, des anges comme Irael ou Jariel ont subi un entrainement analogue de la part de Satan.

-Je vois. Donc Lucifel sera un atout important contre les Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

-C'est un grand guerrier et un excellent tacticien. Après le projet Pandora, il a entraîné les premiers sorciers. Oui, il nous sera plus qu'utile contre les Dæmons. »

Dans la jungle, les Seigneurs de l'Oubli se réunirent. Certains étaient encore marqués par le combat qu'ils venaient de livrer. L'un d'eux fit le compte des pertes. Aucune peine ne se lisait sur son visage blafard. Leur peuple ne ressentait aucune émotion. Ils avaient découvert l'existence de ce type de comportement en arrivant dans cette partie de l'univers. Rapidement, cela leur était apparu comme une faiblesse. Les Humains touchés par une vague d'émotion en oubliaient de se protéger et devenaient des proies faciles.

Le compteur se rapprocha d'un autre resté à l'écart, le regard perdu en direction de la cité maya. Celui-ci avait le visage marqué d'une horrible brûlure noire, cicatrice d'un combat datant de plusieurs mois.

« Nous avons perdu quinze des nôtres, renseigna le compteur.

-Ce n'était pas une défaite, dit le balafré. Maintenant, ils vont bouger en urgence en pensant moins à leur sécurité. Ils vont se précipiter vers le crâne et nous l'apporter. Passe le mot aux autres : l'homme à l'épée, il est à moi.

-Il n'est pas celui qui t'a marqué. Celui là est mort.

-Je le sais. Mais il payera pour lui.

-Tu as trop vécu en observant les Humains, Yergo. La revanche n'est pas dans notre nature.

-Obéis ! cracha Yergo. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Le seigneur eut un rictus mauvais et s'éloigna. Yergo savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait appris la colère et la soif de vengeance. Il devait se débarrasser de ces pensés parasites. Et pour cela, il devait tuer cet humain qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qui lui avait infligé cette blessure.

Seul le sang l'apaiserait.

L'équipe hétéroclite avait marché des heures. Parcourir ces boyaux et salles irrégulières s'avéra laborieux. Pendant ce périple, Lucifel continuait de parler.

« J'ai une question, dit Tony. Pourquoi Jéhovah n'a pas emmené les crânes avec lui en quittant la Terre ?

-J'ignore pourquoi mais il est parti en emportant des copies, expliqua Lucifel. Certains disaient qu'il souhaitait nous laisser une chance de nous en sortir. Il est vrai que sans les crânes, nous ne pouvions plus nous défendre aussi efficacement. Hermoni n'aurait jamais pu mettre le projet Pandora en chantier sans eux aussi.

-Vous avez parlé d'une île tout à l'heure, l'île ou vivait les Anges selon vous, fit Christianus. Peut-on savoir où elle se trouve ?

-Selon vous ! répéta Lucifel. Vous doutez de notre nature ?

-Les Anges sont les messagers de dieu. Les anges rebelles ont défié dieu, pervertis par le mal et les péchés des hommes.

-Jéhovah n'était pas un dieu. Ce n'était qu'un ange. Et je pense qu'il a dirigé notre peuple trop longtemps, il aurait dû abdiquer bien avant la guerre. Il avait totalement oublié nos valeurs. Il s'est détourné des Hommes et les regardait avec mépris, oubliant que nous avions été comme eux des millénaires avant. Mais pour répondre à votre question, notre île se trouvait au centre de l'océan situé à l'est d'ici. Elle avait pour nom : Atlantis.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Ariana. Atlantis ! L'Atlantide !

-Vous connaissez ?

-C'est devenu un mythe, expliqua Tony. Aucunement lié aux légendes sur les Anges mais un mythe qui a inspiré et fait rêver des générations entières depuis des siècles. On raconte que cette île était habitée par un peuple culturellement et scientifiquement très avancé qui fut ravagé par les eaux.

-Après l'explosion dont j'ai été témoin, je peux imaginer qu'Atlantis se soit enfoncée sous les eaux.

-Comment était la vie à Atlantis ? questionna d'une voix timide Irael. »

Lucifel se tourna vers la jeune ange. Elle appartenait à une génération qui n'avait pas connu Atlantis, comme tous ceux nés après la guerre des amours des Premiers avec des humaines. Irael lui avait déjà un peu parlé de leur vie sur Mars, au Temple. Lucifel avait bien compris que pour que leur espèce survive, elle avait dû se mêler aux Humains. Les purs anges disparaîtraient forcément un jour. Car malgré le prolongement de la vie dont bénéficiaient les Premiers, un jour la mort les rattrapera, c'était inéluctable. Par contre, il trouvait étrange que Satan ou un autre Premier ne lui en ait pas parlé.

« Avant l'arrivée des Dæmons, la vie y était douce et belle, conta Lucifel. Notre peuple prospérait, nos champs et l'océan nous fournissaient tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous commercions avec les Eldars et d'autres peuples. Le ciel était notre domaine. Nous pouvions voler où nous voulions. Survoler les étendues glacées des pôles ou celles verdoyantes de l'équateur. Nos cités étaient de pierres de toutes les couleurs. Les rues étaient ouvertes et lumineuses. Notre armée était forte et peu des peuples d'Eden osaient nous défier sur les champs de bataille. Les seules batailles auxquelles nous assistions étaient celles mises en scène au théâtre.

« L'arrivée des Dæmons fut notre première véritable guerre en plus de trois milles ans. Ils sont arrivés dans un immense vaisseau qui s'embrasa en entrant dans l'atmosphère. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à parlementer et ont tout de suite attaqué. En une nuit, nous avons perdu la moitié nord de notre domaine sous un déluge de feu et de haine. Mon bataillon fut parmi les premiers à intervenir. Durant toute la guerre, nous sommes demeurés en première ligne, refusant de reculer. Nous avons fait d'énormes sacrifices durant ce conflit. C'est pourquoi je n'en veux pas à ceux qui ont suivi Jéhovah quand il a décidé de quitter notre planète natale. C'est à Jéhovah que j'en veux d'avoir si lâchement baissé les bras et d'avoir laisser les peuples d'Eden seuls face aux Dæmons. Et pour nous être opposés à cette décision, nous avons été mis au ban de notre société et avons été dénommés sous le terme de « rebelles ». Je dois avouer que Satan et moi en tirions une certaine fierté. Pouvoir se libérer du joug d'une société un peu trop hiérarchisée et anti-individualiste fut une satisfaction.

-Pourtant, vous êtes un militaire, fit remarquer Tony.

-C'est exact, et j'ai juré de massacrer jusqu'au dernier dæmon présent dans ce système. Suivre Jéhovah aurait fait de moi un parjure. »

Lucifel indiqua qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin et ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

« Jusqu'ici, tout s'est bien passé, dit Ariana.

-Je n'ai pas posé des pièges et des défenses tout le long, dit Lucifel. A partir de maintenant, je reste devant et vous suivez mes instructions à la lettre.

-Qu'avez-vous fait après avoir caché le crâne ? demanda Ariana.

-Quand j'ai eu accompli ma mission, pensant que jamais je ne reverrais les miens, je voulais combattre jusqu'à en mourir. Je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait dans ce monde, mais me suicider était hors de question. Je voulais faire payer aux Dæmons chaque ange mort. Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à chercher. Je suis tombé sur des dæmons en train d'attaquer un village humain.

-Des humains ? Ici il y a douze milles ans ! s'exclama Christianus.

-Encore une erreur des archéologues, souffla Tony. Quoique, les premières traces de peuplement du continent datent de cette époque.

-Pour le nord oui, ils n'étaient pas encore descendus si bas au sud.

-Et bien il semble que vos archéologues se soient trompés, reprit Lucifel. J'ai attaqué sans chercher à édifier une tactique, armé juste de mon trident. J'étais enragé. Je les ais massacrés jusqu'au dernier. Mais à la fin, j'étais encore en vie. Tailladé de partout mais vivant. Les humains m'ont soigné et accueilli. Ils m'ont pris pour un dieu. Au final, je me suis mis à les protéger et à les guider. Ils me donnèrent un nom : Ah Cun Can[1]. Je leur ais appris à se défendre contre les Dæmons. Mais bientôt, on n'en revit plus. Je leur appris donc d'autres choses : à bâtir, à cultiver. Durant plus de onze milles ans, j'ai guidé ce peuple.

-Les Mayas ont disparu il y a un peu plus de milles ans, dit Tony. Que s'est-il passé ? Je leur avais donné mes connaissances. Ils se savaient le peuple humain le plus évolué technologiquement sur cette planète. Ils pouvaient imposer leur volonté au reste de la planète. Je leur avais inculqué à ne pas abuser du pouvoir et ne pas envahir par soif de pouvoir. Beaucoup m'écoutaient toujours. Mais certains ne voulaient plus écouter le dieu que j'étais pour eux. J'ai été obligé d'empêcher ces derniers de se lancer dans une invasion d'Eden. »

Lucifel s'interrompit, le regard perdu dans le vague, un voile de tristesse sur ses yeux. Personne ne lui demanda de précision, ils avaient tous compris à quelle extrémité il avait dû se résigner.

« Et les autres ? questionna Ariana, brisant le silence.

-Ils ont pris peur, répondit Lucifel. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont quitté cette planète en paix. J'ignore où ils sont allés. Ils sont peut-être perdus à jamais dans le vide. Depuis, je suis resté ici seul. Je devais continuer à protéger le crâne. J'ai vu arriver les espagnols. J'ai observé sans être vu les humains passant dans la région. Je n'osais plus entrer en contact avec eux. Cette cité fut recouverte par la végétation et personne n'y vint. Jusqu'à la redécouverte par des scientifiques. C'est en écoutant certains que j'ai pu apprendre certaines des langues humaines actuelles. Après il y a eu les touristes. A chaque fois, je me cachais pour ne pas être vu. Mais à chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'humains travaillant pour les Dæmons.

-Ça arrivait à votre époque ? questionna Tony.

-Ils avaient réduit en esclavage une partie de la population et s'en servaient pour toutes sortes de tâches. Y-compris pour la guerre. Ils ont même essayé de nous imiter.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Du projet Pandora ?

-Oui. Mais sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas effectuer les manipulations directement sur le génome comme l'a fait Hermoni, ils ont choisi une autre méthode. C'est une forme de fusion. Ils ont fusionné des humains avec une créature possédant un fort potentiel magique. Je crois que ces créatures s'appellent « dragons » dans votre langue. D'une certaine manière, je les trouvais plus abouti que les créations d'Hermoni, eux, n'avaient pas besoin d'artefact pour canaliser leur flux magique. J'ignore ce que sont devenus les humains manipulés après la guerre.

-Ils ont prospéré. Et leurs descendants vivent parmi les populations sorcières depuis.

-Tu penses que ce sont les Dragoniars, dit Ariana.

-Ils vivent encore ! s'exclama Lucifel. Ils représentent un danger. Les Dæmons vont certainement les reprendre sous leur joug.

-Le temps a passé seigneur Lucifel, rappela Tony. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Comme vous avez pu le voir, les Vampires sont de notre côté maintenant. Les Dragoniars sont des combattants chevronnés avec un code d'honneur exacerbé. Et puis, les purs dragoniars sont rares de nos jours. Ils ont tous du sang sorcier ou moldu dans les veines maintenant. J'ai des cousins dragoniars d'ailleurs. Je peux vous assurer qu'ils seront de notre côté en cas de guerre.

-Oh ça, soyez en sûr. Le retour des Dæmons ne présage rien d'autre que la guerre. J'espère que ce temps passé aura permis de nous donner les moyens de nous débarrasser définitivement de cette menace.

-Si nous pouvons nous débarrasser d'eux sans aller jusqu'à la guerre, ce serait encore mieux, conclut Tony. »

Lucifel fixait Anthony. Cet homme lui plaisait. C'était un vrai guerrier connaissant et respectant la force et assez sage pour savoir dans quelle mesure s'en servir. Se battre à ses côtés sera un honneur.

« Remettons-nous en route, dit-il. »

* * *

[1] Dans la mythologie maya, Ah Cun Can est l'un des multiples dieux de la guerre.


	65. XI La rivière souterraine

**CHAPITRE XI : LA RIVIERE SOUTERRAINE**

Samus Denler lisait un dossier sans vraiment comprendre le sens des mots. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Christianus Féndès. Et si ces blasphémateurs l'avaient tué ? Samus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose dans un tel cas. C'était souvent comme ça dans l'univers de l'espionnage. Ce ne serait pas le premier agent qu'il perdrait.

Son visiophone sonna. C'était la ligne opérationnelle. Il décrocha immédiatement. L'image holographique d'un homme à la peau basané apparut. Denler reconnut tout de suite un de ses agents mexicains. Celui-ci était chargé de surveiller les activités actuelles de la DE au Yucatán.

« Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Denler sans préambule.

-Il y a eu du mouvement sur la base réquisitionner par la DE, renseigna le mexicain. Il y a quelques heures, les aéronefs de la DE se sont envolés direction la zone d'opération. Il n'y a plus eu de contact durant un moment puis un message est parvenu d'un ATEF. Un nouveau groupe UA est arrivé en renfort et est immédiatement parti pour la zone. Depuis, plus rien.

-Quelque chose s'est passé dans la zone. Est-ce bon ou mauvais pour nous, c'est la grande question.

-Il y a encore une chose monsieur. Avant que les aéronefs partent, deux individus sont arrivés, deux femmes. L'une est repartie, l'autre est restée et a accompagné l'UA.

-Vous avez des photos ?

-Je vous les transmets en ce moment même.

-Bien, je vous rappelle si j'ai de nouvelles instructions pour vous. En attendant, mission inchangée.

-Bien monsieur. »

L'image holographique s'estompa. Denler regarda dans ses fichiers reçus et ouvrit les photos envoyés par son agent. Il reconnut rapidement l'une de deux femmes : Julia Chaldo, chef du département scientifique de la DE. Entre la famille Chaldo et les services secrets du Vatican, c'était une longue histoire. Ces sorciers prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à contrecarrer les tentatives de déstabilisation des gouvernements magiques. Denler se doutait bien qu'un agent de la DE était infiltré au sein même du Vatican. Mais même s'il nourrissait une haine viscérale contre ses aberrations, il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient assez doués pour qu'il ne puisse pas le découvrir.

Denler regarda attentivement les photos de l'autre femme. Son visage ne lui disait rien. Elle était jeune, pas plus de vingt ans. Une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond lumineux. Etait-ce une nouvelle ? Non, elle ne serait sûrement pas envoyée comme ça sur une mission aussi dangereuse. Il fallait forcément qu'elle est des états de service. Il transmit les photos de cette nouvelle tête à son service d'identification, elle devait sûrement être fichée quelque part. Et en plus, il allait envoyer un message à son espionne au sein de la DE pour savoir ce qui se passait au Yucatán et qui était cette nouvelle arrivante.

La chaleur était montée progressivement et maintenant elle en était étouffante. Ariana était en sueur. Elle vit que Christianus aussi. Par contre Tony et les deux atlantes étaient parfaitement secs. Dans le cas de Tony, Ariana savait que son corps cybermagique régulait la température automatiquement. Pour les anges, elle ne pouvait que soupçonner que c'était une résultante de leur grande capacité physique.

« On arrive au premier rempart, annonça Lucifel. Ce n'est pas le plus dur à franchir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ariana.

-J'ai détourné une rivière souterraine. Elle fait dans les cinq cents mètres de largeur et coule à torrent. De plus, j'ai imprégné l'atmosphère de magie pour interdire toute utilisation d'une lévitation ou autre chose de cette nature.

-Ça ne me semble pas trop dangereux, dit Tony. On sera juste un peu mouillé.

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une rivière faite d'eau. »

Ils venaient de déboucher dans un tunnel coupant le chemin qu'ils suivaient. La chaleur était atroce et une lumière orange emplissait l'espace. Ariana ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant le torrent incandescent qui coulait à trente mètres devant elle en contrebas.

« Une rivière de lave, illustra Christianus. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Vous avez dit que la magie est inopérante à cause d'un enchantement, fit Tony.

-Ah ! C'est donc ainsi que vous appelez ça, remarqua Lucifel. Oui c'est le cas. Un atlante n'aura aucun mal à passer. Mais pour un dæmon, ce serait une toute autre histoire.

-Je comprends que vous n'ayez aucun problème pour passer en quelques coups d'aile, lança Ariana. Mais nous, comment allons-nous faire ?

-On va vous porter, dit Lucifel. Je ferais deux voyages pour les deux hommes, Irael, tu t'occupes d'Ariana.

-Oui seigneur, acquiesça Irael.

-Je vous préviens, je suis assez lourd, dit Tony. Mon corps est fait en grande parti de métal. C'est un alliage léger et résistant mais c'est tout de même plus lourd que la chair humaine.

-De métal ? interrogea Lucifel.

-J'ai été gravement blessé lors d'un combat contre des dæmons et j'ai dû être presque totalement reconstruit.

-Je vois. Nous verrons bien. Je propose que l'on commence par vous. Vu que vous êtes le plus lourd. Allons-y. »

Lucifel fit reculer les autres pour avoir la place de déployer ses ailes. Christianus avait déjà vu Irael avec ses ailes déployées, spectacle qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier, mais il fut impressionné par celles de Lucifel surgissant de ses omoplates. Elle n'avait pas la pureté de celle de la jeune ange, elles étaient d'un gris presque noir. Christianus commençait réellement à douter. Les sorciers n'iraient pas aussi loin, et d'ailleurs, dans quel but ? S'ils voulaient contrôler le monde, comme le suggérait ses chefs, ils avaient les moyens de le faire depuis longtemps. Christianus ayant à maintes reprises été témoin de l'étendu des pouvoirs des peuples magiques. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes. Même si il avait pris l'habitude après chaque rencontre avec Alexandre Chaldo de se poser toujours les mêmes questions : pourquoi sauvait-il de gens innocents au lieu de les mettre sous son pouvoir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais tué en combat alors que Christianus le savait bien plus fort que lui ? En fait, Alexandre Chaldo avait déjà insinué le doute dans son esprit. Sa rencontre avec Irael ne faisait que le renforcer en même temps qu'elle ébranlait sa foi.

Lucifel prit Tony sous les bras. Il battit des ailes pour tenter de se soulever du sol mais n'y parvint pas.

« Effectivement, vous êtes lourd, dit Lucifel. C'est le décollage qui pose problème.

-Alors comment on fait ? fit Tony. Vous me portez à deux avec Irael ?

-Ce serait trop dangereux, on risque d'être déséquilibrer, de s'emmêler les ailes et de tomber tous les trois dans la lave. Non, je pense être capable de vous porter. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est le décollage qui pose problème. Il faut que je prenne de la vitesse.

-J'ai peur de comprendre comment vous comptez faire ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas un lâche, donc ça devrait aller.

-Allons-y, accepta Tony en soupirant. »

Lucifel et Tony s'approchèrent du bord, au plus près du vide donnant sur la rivière de lave. N'importe qui aurait fait une tête de effrayée en baissant les yeux sur le courant de fluide bouillant en contrebas. Mais Tony n'était pas n'importe qui. Même Ariana se surprit à sourire en les voyant si près du vide. Avait-il pris goût au danger ? Elle ne pouvait se cacher à elle-même qu'elle appréciait la poussée d'adrénaline liée au danger et certaines activités comme la chute libre, la plongée sous-marine, le ski hors-piste ou le BASE jump[1] faisaient maintenant parti de ses activités du week-end.

Lucifel étendit ses ailes au maximum. Ils se laissèrent tomber en avant, faisant juste une petite impulsion pour quitter le sol. Ils tombèrent, prenant de la vitesse. La lave se rapprochait dangereusement. Tony sentit la chaleur lui brûler les quelques os naturels qu'il lui restait. Il crut un moment que sa dernière heure était arrivée mais Lucifel parvint à relever le saut et à remonter d'un coup d'aile. Il battit l'air puissamment et parcourut les deux cents mètres qui séparaient les deux plateformes. Tony se tourna vers Lucifel une fois posé. Il lui tapa dans la main. Le vieil ange ne comprit pas.

« Je vous expliquerais ce que c'est que le fun plus tard, fit Tony. »

Lucifel ne chercha pas plus loin, ce devait être un point culturel humain qu'il ignorait.

Les suivant furent Ariana et Irael. Les deux jeunes femmes s'élevèrent sans difficulté et se posèrent avec légèreté sur la plateforme naturelle d'arrivée. Durant le vol, elles croisèrent Lucifel qui allait chercher Christianus. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous traversé, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le boyau, souhaitant quitter au plus vite cette chaleur étouffante.

Dés qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, une petite pause de cinq minutes donna le temps aux humains du groupe de se rafraîchir et de se sécher à coups de baguette. Même Christianus accepta de laisser Tony s'occuper de lui. Ils devaient maintenant marcher en direction du deuxième obstacle.

Le groupe de renfort dirigé par Jeremy MacCoy était arrivé et avait pris position en suivant les directives d'Erius Sornas. Jeremy inspecta une dernière fois son dispositif de défense et alla rendre-compte à Erius.

« Chef, 100%, fit-il.

-Bien, acquiesça Erius.

-Des nouvelles d'Ariana ? Enfin, je veux dire de l'équipe IS ?

-Tu as fait ton stage co avec Ariana, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui chef.

-Pas de nouvelles mais ce n'est pas étonnant, ils sont en sous-sol et les Seigneurs de l'Oubli bloquent nos transmissions.

-Dans combien de temps doit-on envoyer une équipe de recherche ?

-Jamais. Les ordres d'Anthony Chaldo sont clairs : pas d'équipe de recherche, si on n'a pas de nouvelles d'ici quarante heures, on décroche.

-Et on les abandonne !

-Ça ne me plait pas non plus mais ce sont les ordres. Dans la situation actuelle, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage. Le Patron a même ajouté qu'il fallait condamner l'entrée. »

Jeremy resta abasourdi par cet ordre. Il n'imaginait pas un seconde devoir abandonné quelqu'un, et en particulier Ariana. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment ensemble, ils avaient un peu flirté et passé une nuit ensemble. Mais elle était quelqu'un de spéciale pour lui quand même. Elle lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'elle était amoureuse de son défunt coéquipier. Il avait alors compris qu'il lui faudrait être patient s'il voulait la séduire, attendre que la blessure de la perte d'Alexandre Chaldo se referme. Il pouvait le faire. Mais là, il risquait de la perdre définitivement.

« Je sens que ça ne te plait pas, reprit Erius.

-Non, pas du tout, confirma Jeremy, conscient qu'il serait inutile de le nier.

-Tu dois bien comprendre que ce n'est pas seulement nos vies qui sont en jeu ou celle d'un pays. Ce sont des milliards de vies, celles de toute l'Humanité et de tous les Peuples Magiques qui sont en jeu. Notre marge d'erreur ne nous autorise pas à faire dans le sentiment.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

-Alors, c'est que tu es encore humain.

-Est-ce un mal ?

-Oui et non. Rester humain est bien car la compassion est un sentiment admirable. Mais dans notre métier, il faut souvent faire fi de ce sentiment. Trop de vies en dépendent. Toujours garder l'esprit clair et objectif.

-Il vous a fallut du temps pour réussir à le faire ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis âgé de six cents quarante trois ans et que je suis vampire. Nous n'avons pas le même sens de la compassion que vous autres. C'est quelque chose que je vous envie parfois. Mais je n'ais pas le droit de me laisser aller. »

Jeremy ne dit rien de plus et rejoignit ses hommes. Il comprenait pourquoi il fallait agir ainsi. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'acceptait. Il restait quarante heures. Il espérait qu'Ariana s'en sortirait. Il savait qu'elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Hermoni était retourné au siège central de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers à Mont-Bleu, petit village sorcier suisse. Abbadona tentait de nouer des relations diplomatiques entre les Anges et les autres Peuples Magiques. Il essayait dans le même temps de leur faire comprendre le danger que représentait les Dæmons. Le représentant de l'ONS, chargé également de tout ce qui concernait la DE du côté moldu. L'ancien séraphin était toujours accompagné de Jariel qui était chargé de sa protection.

« Comment ça se passe ? questionna Hermoni.

-Ils veulent en savoir toujours plus sur nous, sur notre façon de vivre, dit Abbadona. Ça c'est normal. Mais le problème ce sont les quelques sorciers extrémistes.

-Des extrémistes ?

-Des sorciers qui ne veulent pas entendre parler des autres peuples magiques et encore moins des Humains sans le Don. Ils passent leur temps à croire que les Dæmons ne pourront jamais les vaincre.

-Tu ne leur a rien dit sur les origines des Sorciers ?

-Non, comme nous l'avions décidé. Ils crieraient au scandale et au mensonge. Et malgré le fait qu'ils sont minoritaires, ils conservent une certaine influence d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Par contre, d'autres pourraient accepter la vérité. Ceux qui tiennent tête aux extrémistes malgré des menaces constantes. Le représentant des Etats-Unis en particulier. C'est assez normal d'après ce que j'ai compris, les sorciers européens se sont installés en Amérique pour fuir les persécutions mais ils n'en ont jamais voulu aux normaux. Tout en conservant le secret, ils se sont mêlés à eux plus que les européens. J'ai discuté longuement avec lui à plusieurs reprises.

-J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

-On doit aller boire un café, tu n'as qu'à te joindre à nous. J'ai envoyé un message aux Eldars mais pour le moment, ils ne daignent pas répondre.

-Tu les connais, ils ont toujours été comme ça. Je pense qu'ils doivent se préparer à la guerre.

-Oui, sûrement. Et de ton côté, quelle nouvelle ?

-Julia Chaldo essaye de me tirer les vers du nez, avoua Hermoni.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle cherche à en savoir plus sur le projet Pandora, là-dessus, je n'ai rien à lui cacher. Mais je crois qu'elle a deviné que nous cachions quelque chose sur les origines du peuple appelé « Dragoniars ».

-Ils ont un représentant à la CIMS. J'ai bien failli ne pas le reconnaître comme tel car il n'a pas les yeux reptiliens dorés.

-Le métissage avec les autres humains font que cet attribut n'apparait que quand ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs. Ce peuple a sûrement, à l'instar des Sorciers, oublié ses véritables origines. Je préfère taire comment ils ont été créés pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent rejetés.

-Je te comprends. Mais je doute que la DE le fasse. Après tout, même en sachant que les Vampires étaient alliés aux Dæmons et avaient juste évité d'en parler, ils ne se sont pas défiés d'eux.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Sinon, plus important, c'est ça que je venais te dire : ils ont retrouvé Lucifel. »

Abbadona resta figé par la nouvelle. Cela faisait douze milles ans qu'il le croyait perdu à jamais. Il s'était résolu, comme tous les Premiers, à le considérer comme mort.

« Tu as envoyé un message à Satan ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas encore, j'allais le faire. Il va vouloir venir au plus vite. Je pense pouvoir arranger ça avec la DE.

-Alors fais-le. Il est temps que les deux frères se retrouvent. Surtout que l'avenir s'assombrit encore. »

* * *

[1] Acronyme pour Buildings Antennas Spans Earth (immeubles, antennes, ponts, falaises), le Base jump (autre manière de l'écrire) est une discipline de parachutisme où on saute de points fixes et non d'un aéronef. Plus fun, tu meurs !


	66. XII Christianus Féndès

**CHAPITRE XII : CHRISTIANUS FENDES**

Hermoni allait retourner au quartier général de la DE. Jariel s'approcha de lui. Hermoni devina sa question.

« Ta sœur va bien, annonça-t-il. Du moins, aux dernières nouvelles. Elle est partie pour le Yucatán et se trouve avec Lucifel actuellement pour chercher le crâne.

-Pourquoi est-elle allée là-bas ? questionna Jariel.

-Elle sentait qu'elle devait s'y rendre. Tu sais mieux que moi que ta sœur est instinctive. J'ai juste fais confiance à son sixième sens.

-J'espère qu'elle ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés. Mais je la connais trop bien pour croire en cet espoir. Elle s'implique trop.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Elle est trop proche des humains.

-Tu as surtout peur qu'elle s'éloigne de toi. Mais tu ne pourras pas la garder près de toi éternellement.

-Je le sais et je l'accepterais le moment venu. Tant qu'elle ne s'éloignera pas pour se rapprocher d'un humain.

-Elle s'est déjà liée d'amitié avec Ariana Potter. Quelques soient ses futurs choix, tu ne pourras que les accepter. Sinon, tu la perdras et vous serez malheureux tous les deux. »

L'interrogatoire de la secrétaire permit de savoir rapidement tout ce que l'Inquisition avait appris sur les activités de la DE. Lorsqu'ils apprirent l'objet de la mission de l'équipe Chaldo, les membres de l'équipe IS de Pardopoulos durent démontrer tout leur professionnalisme pour ne pas s'exclamer de surprise.

Un appel arriva sur le portable de la secrétaire. Aussitôt, Nayu Hiroji apposa un shiki[1] sur l'arrière de la tête de la secrétaire pour contrôler son esprit comme le ferait un sortilège d'Imperium. L'appel était anonyme mais rapidement, son identité fut claire.

« Mademoiselle Itola, c'est Denler.

-Que voulez-vous ? répondit mademoiselle Itola.

-Je voudrais des renseignements sur les activités au Mexique. Et aussi, sur une jeune femme dont je ne connais pas l'identité, une nouvelle sans doute. Je veux savoir tout sur elle, provenance, formation, emploi.

-Envoyez-moi la photo et je vous enverrais son dossier. Par contre, le Patron cloisonne tout concernant la mission au Mexique. La présence de votre agent au Mexique l'y a forcé. Il se doute que quelqu'un vous renseigne. J'ai peur.

-Je vous conseille de ne rien avouer si vous êtes découverte. Sinon, votre frère en pâtira sévèrement. Je vous rappelle ce soir, j'espère pour votre frère que vous aurez les renseignements que je vous ais demandé. »

Dés que l'interrogatoire fut fini, Ekaterina Pardopoulos se précipita faire son rapport au Patron. Elle parla de la conversation avec Samus Denler.

« La photo ne me dit rien, dit Pardopoulos en faisant apparaître l'image holographique d'Irael.

-Irael, une ange chargée de la protection des ambassadeurs du Conseil des Premiers, informa le Patron. Elle a rejoint l'équipe Chaldo au Mexique car on soupçonnait la présence d'un Premier là-bas : Lucifel. Elle assure maintenant sa protection.

-Lucifel ! Vous voulez dire comme… le Lucifer de la Bible ?

-Nous avons appris pas mal de choses dernièrement sur certains points obscurs de la Kabbale et des Ecritures. Si cela était révélé, les grandes religions ne s'en relèveraient peut-être pas. C'est pourquoi, l'existence des Anges est actuellement confidentielle.

-Est-ce vrai ? Cette guerre il y a douze millénaires, le retour de ces créatures appelées « Seigneurs de l'Oubli », est-ce vrai ?

-Oui. Nous sommes peut-être à l'orée d'une guerre à l'échelle solaire. La première de cette ampleur. Rien à voir avec les Guerres Coloniales. Cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas une simple histoire de souveraineté. C'est l'avenir de l'Humanité et des Peuples Magiques qui sera en jeu. On devrait parler des Peuples Solaires.

-Que fait-on pour Denler ? questionna Pardopoulos en décidant de repousser à plus tard sa méditation sur le sujet.

-De la désinformation. Inventez une fausse identité à Irael et transmettez-la à Denler. Quand à la mission au Mexique, on va rester sur le fait que je cloisonne tout et que même ma secrétaire ignore ce qui se passe.

-Denler le saura par Féndès à son retour.

-Féndès n'a pas parlé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant la mission à Londres en décembre dernier. Nous allons devoir prendre le risque de le laisser si Anthony Chaldo ne juge pas nécessaire d'agir. J'ai confiance en son jugement.

-Concernant Tony justement, que lui est-il arrivé ? Itola a parlé d'un corps cybernétique.

-Je préfère la dénomination que lui donne monsieur Ollivander : corps cybermagique. Anthony Chaldo a eu le corps détruit à 75% avec impossibilité de le reconstruire de manière classique. C'est pourquoi mademoiselle Chaldo et monsieur Ollivander lui ont fabriqué un nouveau corps. Ils en ont profité pour l'améliorer un peu.

Pardopoulos avait encore plein de questions mais elle se dit qu'il fallait mieux trouver les réponses en lisant les rapports. Maintenant qu'elle avait accès au dossier Dæmons, elle devait l'étudier. Elle se leva. Mais avant de quitter le bureau du Patron, elle s'adressa à lui une dernière fois :

« Mon équipe est prête à appuyer l'équipe Chaldo. N'hésitez pas.

-Je sais. Prenez contact avec monsieur Forge. Il vous renseignera sur les dernières évolutions du dossier. »

Le groupe marchait depuis des heures. Une pierre en forme de tête cornue marqua l'entrée d'un nouveau boyau. Lucifel s'arrêta et se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

« A partir de maintenant, nous allons passer le deuxième obstacle, annonça-t-il. Je vous demanderais une chose : quoi que vous voyez, n'y faites pas attention. Le couloir que nous allons traverser va influer sur votre esprit.

-De quelle façon ? questionna Tony.

-Vos peurs, vos souvenirs les plus blessants, tout va se mélanger et vous paraître aussi réels que possible.

-Comme le Labyrinthe sur Mars ? fit Ariana.

-Un labyrinthe ? demanda Lucifel.

-Pour enfermer les Dæmons, les Premiers ont construit un labyrinthe où ils étaient enfermés dans leur propre esprit, renseigna Irael.

-L'esprit des Dæmons est extrêmement dur mais il est en proie au chaos des âmes et des mémoires dont ils se nourrissent. En temps normal, ils arrivent très bien à gérer les pensés qui ne sont pas les leurs. Mais ici, et dans ce labyrinthe dont vous parlez semble-t-il, la confusion les empêcherait d'avancer. Ils resteraient sur place sans bouger pour l'éternité jusqu'à s'éteindre. Je sais que ce charme fonctionne aussi sur les Humains dans une moindre mesure. Il n'y a que les Anges qui en sont immunisés. Irael, tu vas passer en dernière. J'ouvre la voie.

-Bien seigneur.

-Quelle longueur fait ce boyau ? interrogea Ariana.

-Suffisamment long. »

Sans hésitation, Lucifel s'engouffra dans le boyau. Tony s'effaça pour laisser passer Christianus. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas très rassurer mais il suivit Lucifel. Avant de leur emboiter le pas, Tony se tourna vers Ariana.

« Ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, assura Ariana. Je me souviens de ce qu'Alex disait à propos de la peur.

-Je peux le deviner, ça devait être la même chose que nous a enseignés notre père. La peur est la douleur de l'esprit. Et comme la douleur est une sensation qu'on peu oublier, on peut oublier ses peurs et s'en servir pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'ennemi.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit, sourit Ariana. J'y arriverais. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, en cas de problème, Irael me poussera vers la sortie. »

Tony acquiesça sans être vraiment rassuré et entra à son tour dans le boyau. Ariana s'efforça de se vider la tête avant de suivre son chef d'équipe. Elle avait l'impression de se jeter dans la cage aux lions. Elle inspira profondément et s'engouffra dans le passage.

Durant les premiers mètres, Christianus ne ressentit rien de spécial. Il sentait toujours légèrement oppressé par les quelques centaines de mètres de roches et de terre qu'il savait au dessus de sa tête. Le milieu souterrain n'avait jamais été son environnement de prédilection. Il y était entrainé mais il préférait quand même voir le ciel quand il levait les yeux et non pas une voûte rocheuse. Cela lui rappelait la peur naturelle de l'obscurité de l'Homme. Une peur instinctive.

Une odeur lui titilla les narines. Une fragrance fleurie. Il revoyait les champs de fleurs dans lesquelles il aimait courir étant enfant. Il voyait les couleurs chatoyantes de ces milliers de points ballotés par le vent comme s'il était au milieu d'un de ces champs. Il sentait les hautes herbes lui fouetter doucement les mains. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder autour de lui. Il n'en avait pas juste l'impression, il était dans les champs de son enfance. Il voyait les collines hongroises s'étendre sur l'horizon. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et découvrit, à la place qu'il lui connaissait, la maison de son enfance. Il marcha jusqu'à elle. Il passa sa main sur le bois vernis du portail en l'ouvrant. La porte était identique à son souvenir : massive, en bois de chêne, sculpté d'une croix.

Christianus ouvrit la porte sans hésitation. Les murs blancs de la maison étaient recouverts d'images religieuses et de crucifix. Une bible trônait sur un petit placard à côté du visiophone. Christianus parcourut lentement le corridor, son regard passant sur les images pieuses.

Il atteignit le salon. Les canapés sobres éveillèrent en lui des souvenirs de jeux avec son frère. Une odeur appétissante attira son attention. Il se précipita dans la cuisine. Une femme aux longs cheveux auburn se tenait devant les fourneaux. Le cœur de Christianus s'emballa. Il n'osait pas signaler sa présence de peur que cette vision s'évanouisse. La femme s'affairait, tournant à l'aide d'une grande cuillère, ajoutant des ingrédients. Elle finit par se tourner vers Christianus et s'arrêta en le découvrant. Elle était belle.

La femme adressa à Christianus un sourire plein de fossettes.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là Christianus, dit-elle. Ton père va rentrer. Si tu ne te trouves pas dans la cave quand il arrive, il va être en colère. »

Christianus garda le silence. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il avait déjà vécu ce jour, il y a longtemps. Quel âge avait-il à l'époque ? Neuf ans, peut-être dix, guère plus. Il n'avait pas envi de partir. Mais une force implacable le força à tourner les talons. Il se dirigea vers une porte passant sous l'escalier menant à l'étage. Elle donnait sur un autre escalier descendant sous la maison. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Christianus. Il fixait l'obscurité. Il sentit la présence de la femme derrière lui et se tourna vers elle. Son sourire lui donna le courage de s'engouffrer dans le passage et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La cave était austère. Les murs gris foncés étaient oppressants. Le vide n'était brisé que par la présence écrasante d'un calvaire et celles plus discrètes d'un fouet roulé sur le sol et d'un bâton parsemé de tâches sombres. Le Christ grimaçant de douleur sous le joug des clous plantés dans ses paumes et ses chevilles regardait le plafond en quête d'une quelconque lueur divine. Christianus s'agenouilla devant la croix et joignit les mains. Il se mit à prier mais son cœur n'y était pas. Il tendait l'oreille pour écouter le silence du rez-de-chaussée. Il se demandait même pourquoi prier. Ces dernières années, en agissant pour le compte du Vatican contre les Sorciers et le Monde Magique, ses convictions s'étaient effritées. Et durant les derniers mois, avec l'affaire des Seigneurs de l'Oubli, ses doutes se renforçaient. Le dernier coup porté à sa foi inébranlable envers l'Eglise fut l'apparition des Anges. Au début, comme le suggéraient ses supérieurs, il n'y avait pas cru. Mais voilà, il en avait rencontré deux. Un vieil ange portant l'un des noms du diable, et une jeune femme au visage pur. Si pur que Christianus ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir comme ses supérieurs la verraient sûrement : comme un démon tentateur, un être maléfique venu le détourner de sa foi.

Petit à petit, sa prière se tut. Pourquoi prier ? Cette question, il ne se l'était jamais posé avant. Sa foi était-elle devenue si fragile pour qu'il en soit à se la poser ? Où était donc dieu en cet instant alors qu'il avait besoin d'être guidé ?

Un fracas au dessus de lui le détourna de ses questions. Sa respiration se fit saccadée alors que des éclats de voix résonnaient, étouffés par l'épaisseur du sol. Christianus n'en comprit pas un mot. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se passait quelques mètres au-dessus. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il se mit à trembler. Il était de nouveau un petit garçon enfermé dans une cave sombre et humide. Un bruit plus violent que les autres se fit entendre, comme quelque chose se brisant. Puis le silence, plus inquiétant encore.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement. Des pas lourds descendaient l'escalier. Chacun des pas faisaient monter crescendo l'effroi dans l'esprit enfantin de Christianus. Un homme aux épaules larges se tenait devant lui. Il arborait une barbe noire parsemée de poils blancs. Ses yeux noirs tranchaient l'espace entre lui et le jeune Christianus.

Le regard de Christianus ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers ses mains. Elles étaient rougies par du sang. L'homme s'approcha encore de Christianus. Il le prit par les épaules et le força à faire face au calvaire. Christianus sentait le sang poisseux coller à ses vêtements. Il ne résista pas à la forte pression qui le força à s'agenouiller de nouveau. L'homme se plaça dans la même position à côté de lui.

« Prie, dit-il simplement. Seigneur, veuillez pardonner mon épouse pour ses péchés. Elle pensait bien faire mais nous autres, simples mortels, sommes si faibles. Accueillez-la dans votre paradis si vous l'en estimez méritante. Et guidez-nous dans cette épreuve. Aidez-nous à ne pas nous montrer aussi faible qu'elle et a rester dans le droit chemin. »

L'homme se tut. Il regardait la croix de pierre avec fascination. Puis il se leva en demandant à Christianus d'enlever sa chemise. Christianus obéit. Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver. Il le redoutait mais l'acceptait.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ta mère est morte ? demanda l'homme derrière lui. »

Christianus ne répondit pas. Comme à l'époque. Il resta muré dans son silence. Un premier coup de fouet vint lui lacérer le dos. La douleur était insupportable. Il sentait que sa peau s'était déchirée sous la lanière de cuir.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? répéta l'homme. C'est ta faute. Je t'avais dit de rester ici à prier. Et toi, tu es sorti de la maison. »

Un deuxième coup lui fut asséné. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Je le sais parce que le voisin t'a vu. Mais tu n'es pas autant fautif que ne l'était ta mère. Elle devait te surveiller. Elle t'a laissé sortir, c'est pour ça qu'elle a été punie. Tu ne dois pas te détourner de la volonté de dieu comme l'a fait ta mère. Tu dois prier continuellement pour le salut de ton âme. Tu dois rester pur comme l'exige dieu. Car sa volonté est absolue. »

L'homme leva une troisième fois son bras pour abattre le fouet sur son fils. Mais Christianus se retourna et se fut le Christianus adulte qui saisit la lanière de cuir à la volée.

Christianus se leva, les yeux tristes.

« Pourquoi papa ? demanda-t-il.

-Que dis-tu ? fit son père. A genoux tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prier dieu ?

-Tu blasphèmes ! Tu mérites plus que le fouet. »

Le père de Christianus lâcha le fouet et vint se saisir du bâton. Sans attendre, Christianus le lui arracha des mains.

« Pourquoi prier dieu alors qu'il ne répond jamais à aucune prière ? demanda Christianus. Pourquoi écouter les prêtres, les évêques et le pape alors qu'ils nous ont menti durant des siècles ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu renies dieu et l'Eglise !

-Ma confiance en l'Eglise est ébranlée. Je crois toujours en dieu mais je doute qu'il mérite la déférence qu'on lui porte. Qu'a-t-il fait pour nous si ce n'est nous abandonner ? Quel dessein cela sert-il ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas arrêté ton bras le jour où tu as tué maman ?

-N'as-tu pas honte de douter de dieu ?

-Et toi, n'as-tu pas honte d'avoir fait passer le meurtre de maman pour sa volonté ? Si c'était la volonté de dieu, alors dieu ne mérite pas les églises qu'on battît pour sa gloire.

-Christianus, es-tu fou ?

-Je me souviens de ce jour et des années après. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, devenant le bon chrétien que tu voulais. Mais maintenant je sais une chose. Dieu ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas la mort de maman, tu es le seul fautif. Il ne voulait pas que tu nous fouettes, mon frère et moi, toi seul le voulait. Dieu ne voulait pas tout ça. J'ignore ce qu'il voulait, mais le dieu des écritures ne souhaiterait pas ça. Sinon, c'est qu'il n'est pas dieu. Mais dieu s'est sûrement détourné de l'Humanité depuis longtemps. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai vécu. Rien ne m'a jamais prouvé que dieu s'intéressait encore à nous. Peut-être que nos prière le ramèneront un jour. Mais en attendant, nous sommes seuls. C'est la seule vérité. »

Christianus se détourna de son père et remonta l'escalier de quelques marches. Il s'arrêta et s'adressa une dernière fois à son père sans se retourner :

« Un autre de mes regrets, c'est que je n'ai pas eu la force de m'opposer à toi étant enfant. Tu aurais dû être jugé devant la Justice des Hommes pour le meurtre de maman. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. J'espère juste que dieu t'a jugé et puni comme tu le méritais. Adieu papa. »

En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, Christianus ne se retrouva pas dans la maison. Il était de nouveau dans le tunnel. Il se sentait plus apaisé mais son esprit doutait encore beaucoup. Il se poserait encore beaucoup de questions.

* * *

[1] Papier ensorcelé utilisé par les sorciers japonais, ces derniers sont appelés « shugenja ».


	67. XIII Sacrifice

**CHAPITRE XIII : SACRIFICE**

Tony avait vu Christianus se mettre à marcher de manière distraite, presque soupçonneuse. Tony se dit que le charme stagnant dans ce tunnel devait faire son effet sur l'agent du Vatican. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de secondes avant que lui-même ne soit atteint. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ? Quel souvenir désagréable le charme ferait revenir à la surface ? Il y en avait tellement. Sa première idée s'arrêta sur un des évènements les plus récents de sa vie : sa cybernétisation et les changements drastiques qu'elle avait entrainé dans sa vie. Il pensa surtout à son ex-fiancée, Isabelle. Il avait choisi de s'effacer totalement de sa vie, envoyant son frère Alexandre lui effacer la mémoire. Tony avait utilisé les moyens des services secrets de l'ONS pour savoir si tout allait bien dans sa vie. Il fut rassuré d'apprendre que la jeune femme ne semblait avoir aucune séquelle importante. Elle était juste déboussolée certains jours. Tony avait même poussé l'expérience jusqu'à la bousculer dans un magasin pour voir si elle le reconnaîtrait. Il était sûr de ne plus rien être dans sa vie après ça.

Le paysage environnant changea du tout au tout. Tony n'était plus dans le couloir sombre et humide du souterrain. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, le soleil lui chauffait le crâne. Des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur son visage. Heureusement, il portait des lunettes de vol, ce qui empêchait les gouttes acides de tomber dans ses yeux et de pouvoir voler très vite sans être gêné par le vent. Tony tendit le bras sur le côté sans même prendre la peine de regarder. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le souaffle qui lui avait été lancé par un de ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient tellement répété cette tactique qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se regarder pour se trouver. Il faut dire que cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils jouaient ensemble.

Tony vit la robe gris-bleu de son autre coéquipier le dépasser par la gauche. Les poursuiveurs en noirs de l'équipe adverses se positionnèrent pour intercepter une passe vers lui. Ils étaient tombés dans le panneau, comme prévu. Tony fit une feinte de passe mais la balle fila vers le but central, le traversant en faisant retentir un gong et un tollé d'applaudissement depuis les gradins. Les trois poursuiveurs en bleu se félicitèrent avant de reprendre position pour le renvoi.

Les joueurs en noirs s'élancèrent vers les buts des bleus dés le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Tony les observa attentivement. D'un geste, il indiqua à un de ses coéquipiers où il devait aller. Tony se pencha sur son balai pour foncer sur le porteur du souaffle. Un cognard le manqua de peu. Le joueur en noir le vit arriver et l'esquiva tout en passant la balle à son coéquipier à droite. La balle fut interceptée au vol par le poursuiveur bleu placé par Tony. Les trois poursuiveurs se mirent en formation d'attaque, surprenant l'équipe noire. Un poursuiveur noir parti à la poursuite des joueurs bleus mais fut stoppé en pleine course par un cognard savamment envoyé. Le souaffle transita dans les mains de Tony qui l'envoya presque immédiatement au troisième poursuiveur. Celui-ci rata son contrôle et la balle rouge tomba. Un poursuiveur noir en profita pour s'en emparer et foncer vers les buts des bleus pour y marquer.

Tony regardait son coéquipier. Ce dernier le remarqua et fit une grimace d'excuse. Tony demanda un temps mort. Les deux équipes firent cercle chacun de leur côté. Tony s'adressa tout de suite au joueur maladroit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé François ? demanda-t-il. C'était une passe facile.

-Désolé Tony, fit François.

-Il ne faut plus faire ce genre de maladresse. Nous menons de cent-quarante points. Mais il nous faut cent-soixante pour gagner la coupe en plus des cent-cinquante du vif d'or. Plus que deux buts sans en encaisser. Amandine, tiens-toi prête à choper le vif.

-Je suis prête depuis le début du match, assura l'attrapeuse.

-Les batteurs, empêchez leurs poursuiveurs de nous emmerder. Quand nous aurons cent-soixante points d'avance, Kevin, tu resteras sur les poursuiveurs. Patrice, tu attaques leur attrapeur.

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Patrice.

-Malik, reste concentré et continue comme d'habitude.

-Plus rien ne passera, promit Malik.

-Les poursuiveurs, tactique numéro trois. J'ouvre. On y retourne. Qui est de fer ?

-Les Dragons ! s'exclamèrent les joueurs d'une seule voix.

-De quoi sont les Dragons ?

-De fer !

-Qui sommes-nous ?

-Les Dragons de Fer ! »

Les joueurs reprirent leur place. Tony jeta un dernier coup d'œil à François. L'arbitre passa la balle à Tony et siffla la reprise. Tony fonça seul droit vers les buts adverses. Un poursuiveur noir vint à sa rencontre. Tony attendit le dernier moment pour passer la balle sur sa gauche. Il fit ensuite un crochet pour prendre la place de son coéquipier pendant que lui venait au centre. Tony descendit de quelques mètres et attendait. C'est maintenant qu'il saurait. Son coéquipier fit la même manœuvre que lui mais en passant le souaffle à François. Ce dernier s'en saisit et vint se placer au centre. Un troisième joueur adverse vint tenter sa chance. François tarda à passer le souaffle et le joueur en noir parvint à dévier la passe. Le souaffle tombait vers le sol. Un poursuiveur noir allait s'en emparer quand Tony, qui s'y attendait, s'en empara juste sous son nez. Tony fonça vers le but sans se retourner et décocha un tir, marquant un nouveau but.

Les joueurs en bleu se félicitèrent. Au moment où François vint faire de même, Tony le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu restes en arrière, lui ordonna-t-il. Heinrich, tactique numéro cinq, toi et moi. »

Heinrich acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant d'aller se replacer. Tony lança un coup d'œil vers son attrapeuse. Celle-ci cherchait toujours le vif des yeux en restant au dessus du jeu des poursuiveurs. Les noirs relancèrent le match. Ils virevoltaient dans l'air comme ils en avaient l'habitude, la marque de fabrique des Anges des Ténèbres. Mais Tony avait bien observé leurs matchs précédents, se servant d'une pensine pour les regarder encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse le moindre de leur mouvement, la moindre mimique. Il devina le prochain mouvement des attaquants et se plaça dans l'angle mort du porteur du souaffle. Lorsque celui-ci arma son bras pour faire une passe tendue, Tony lui arracha la balle des mains. Le joueur en noir finit son mouvement de lancé sans la balle, surpris, il se retourna pour se lancer à la poursuite de Tony qui avait déjà dépassé la moitié du terrain.

La défense noire était en retard. Heinrich et Tony les baladèrent par des passes rapides voir volleyées. Puis, une fois arrivé dans la zone de tir, Heinrich marqua en feintant le gardien. Les poursuiveurs des Dragons se replacèrent rapidement. Tony lança une œillade à son attrapeuse. Elle avait sûrement repéré le vif car elle partit en piqué vers l'extrémité nord du terrain. Tony ne la suivit pas des yeux plus longtemps, les poursuiveurs noirs reprenaient déjà le chemin des buts. Ils savaient aussi bien que les Dragons que la victoire finale du championnat de jouait sur ces quelques points. Mais alors qu'ils allaient marquer après une erreur de défense de François, le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre indiqua que l'attrapeuse des Dragons de Fer venait de mettre fin au match.

Les joueurs en bleus se félicitèrent en hurlant de joie, venant tous entourer leur attrapeuse. Seul François resta un instant à l'écart avant de venir se joindre à la liesse. Tony devait lui parler, mais seul à seul. Le directeur de l'Académie de Magie lui remit la coupe de Quidditch, faisant hurler de joie les supporters des Dragons de Fer.

Ils venaient de sortir des vestiaires. Tony tira François à l'écart. François faisait une tête inquiète.

« Combien t'ont-ils donné ? demanda Tony sans préambule.

-Dix gallions, répondit François. Mais vu qu'on a gagné, ils vont vouloir que je les rembourse.

-Tu te rends compte que tu nous as trahis ?

-J'avais besoin d'argent. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je pensais pouvoir te faire croire à une mauvaise journée, mais j'ai sous-estimé ton sens de l'observation. Que veux-tu que je dise ? Que je m'excuse ?

-Ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai pensé un moment te passer le flambeau de capitaine de l'équipe. Je vais le passer à Amandine finalement. Je lui dirais ce que tu as fait et tu ne feras plus parti de l'équipe.

-Tu veux m'interdire de quidditch !

-Non, tu peux toujours aller voir une autre équipe pour l'année prochaine. Mais tu es viré de la notre. »

Anthony ne resta pas plus longtemps et préféra rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui commençaient déjà la fête avec leurs supporters. Anthony décida d'attendre le lendemain pour parler à Amandine. Il fit le premier toast de la soirée. Il se retourna en sentant une main sur son épaule. Alexandre le félicitait d'un sourire fraternel. Cette vision rappela à Anthony qu'il se trouvait dans une vision générée par un charme angélique.

« Beau match, fit Alex.

-Merci, dit Anthony.

-Tu comptes faire quoi de François ? »

Le fait qu'Alex ait remarqué la maladresse volontaire de François n'avait pas surpris Anthony. Ils avaient été élevés de la même façon.

« C'est déjà fait, il va être viré de l'équipe, dit Anthony. J'en parlerais demain à Amandine.

-Elle fera un bon capitaine, acquiesça Alex. Et tant que j'y pense, j'ai vu François être « invité » par des mecs des Anges des Ténèbres. Ils allaient vers la volière je crois. »

Anthony sourit à son jumeau et quitta la fête pour se diriger vers la volière. Il s'approcha discrètement, repérant François entouré de quatre membres de l'équipe des Anges. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas vraiment jouasses. Anthony s'était rapproché assez pour pouvoir entendre leurs paroles.

« Tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il fallait, dit un garçon.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! se défendit François. J'ai essayé mais Chaldo m'a grillé. Il m'a mis à l'écart, vous l'avez bien vu ? Et maintenant, je suis viré de l'équipe !

-Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on chiale ?

-Je vais vous rendre votre argent.

-Ça, t'as intérêt. Mais nous voulions la coupe. Et par ta faute, elle nous a échappés. Tu vas payer pour ça. »

Les membres de l'équipe des Anges sortirent leurs baguettes. Anthony avait le choix entre intervenir et laisser faire. François avait mérité une bonne leçon. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de laisser faire un lynchage.

Le maléfice allait être prononcé. Tony tira sa baguette d'un geste fluide et sans incanter, il décocha un Experlliarmus qui désarma le malveillant, sa baguette s'élevant haut au dessus de lui. Tony ne laissa pas aux autres le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il fonça, bondissant pour allonger un des garçons d'un coup de pied sauté latéral. Il pivota d'un coup pour assommer un deuxième d'un coup de pied retourné au crâne. Le troisième pointa son artefact sur Anthony.

« Tarantallegra ! cria-t-il. »

Anthony bloqua le maléfice de sa baguette et contre-attaqua d'un sortilège de saucissonnage. Il se déplaça rapidement et vint se placer entre le dernier et François. Il attrapa d'une main la baguette qu'il avait arrachée au début du combat et pointa les deux sur la gorge du dernier agresseur.

Le membre de l'équipe des Anges n'en revenait pas de la facilité et la vitesse avec laquelle Anthony Chaldo avait mis hors de combat quatre personnes.

« Salut Vincenzo, fit Anthony.

-Pourquoi tu l'aides Chaldo ? demanda Vincenzo. Il vous a trahis.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser se faire rosser par une bande de connards. Il ne fait plus parti de l'équipe, mais il en a été un membre important un long moment. Tiens-le toi pour dit. »

Chaldo baissa les baguettes et rendit la sienne à Vincenzo. Ce dernier ne demanda pas son reste et tourna les talons.

Anthony se tourna vers François.

« Rentre aux dortoirs, dit-il. Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Merci Tony, fit François en partant. »

Tony resta seul un moment. Il avait agi comme son père le lui avait appris. Ne jamais tourner le dos à une injustice. Même si François avait trahi l'équipe, il ne pouvait oublier autant d'années d'amitié dans l'équipe des Dragons. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait joué aujourd'hui son dernier match de quidditch. Il finissait ses études le mois prochain et quitterait l'Académie de Magie définitivement. Plusieurs équipes professionnelles l'avaient contacté mais il avait toujours repoussé leurs offres. Il aimait le quidditch, mais il préférait ne pas se soustraire à ce qui était devenu une sorte de tradition familiale. Il savait que personne dans sa famille ne lui en voudrait, elle serait toujours là pour le soutenir quelque soit son choix. Mais il estimait devoir suivre un dessein plus grand qu'amuser une foule de fans hystériques. Il allait donc rejoindre la Division Esotérique de l'ONS. Tout comme son frère Alexandre. Mais pour lui c'était différent, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il fasse un autre choix, cela faisait déjà un an que la famille lui avait accordé le titre de Corbeau.

Anthony aurait aimé faire une carrière sportive. Mais il ne regrettait pas son choix final. C'est avec cette satisfaction qu'il commença à retourner vers la fête. Mais une voix l'interpela.

« Vous êtes fidèle en amitié même envers ceux qui vous ont trahi ! C'est impressionnant ! »

L'homme qui sortait des buissons était maigre et ridé. Il donna à Anthony l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler au moindre coup de vent.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Anthony méfiant.

-Je m'appelle Edgar Saro, je suis recruteur pour l'équipe des Gargouilles de Laudun.

-Si c'est pour me proposer une place dans votre équipe, je suis navré de vous dire que je refuse. Je ne souhaite plus jouer au quidditch.

-Laissez-moi en douter monsieur Chaldo. Votre façon de jouer démontre que vous aimez ce sport au plus haut degré. Vous êtes un passionné. Et un joueur extrêmement doué également. Vous avez tout intérêt à rejoindre les Gargouilles. Votre jeu très tactique trouvera tout son sens au sein de l'équipe.

-Je viens de vous dire que je n'étais pas intéressé, dit Tony, un brin agacé.

-Alors, vous voulez dire que c'était votre dernier match ? Que vous arrêtez définitivement de jouer au quidditch ?

-C'est tout à fait cela, confirma Tony.

-Mais, un talent comme le votre, ce serait du gâchis.

-Je souhaite faire autre chose de ma vie que de voler à la poursuite d'une balle. »

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Anthony avait planté là le recruteur et était retourné faire la fête avec ses amis pour la dernière fois. Mais il n'était pas vraiment à Beauxbâtons à la fin de sa scolarité aujourd'hui. Tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Il se trouvait sous terre, au Mexique, dans un tunnel enchanté par de la magie angélique. Le charme présent cherchait à le déstabiliser, à le fragiliser.

« Vous pensez vraiment que la vie que vous avez choisi vous comble ? lança Edgar Saro. Vous pensez que vous avez déjà sauvé le monde ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Ou que vous allez le sauver ?

-Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Et je sais que je n'ai pas encore sauvé le monde. Mais au moins, j'agis pour le préserver.

-Et bien sûr, cela ne t'a apporté que de la satisfaction. Qu'en est-il d'Isabelle ? Elle t'a oublié, mais son souvenir est toujours vivace dans ton esprit. Tout comme tes sentiments pour elle. Ne te voile pas la face. Tu as sacrifié plus que tout autre pour préserver un monde qui ne sait même pas que tu te bats pour lui.

-Ça me va.

-En es-tu sûr ? Tu aimais le quidditch. Tu as choisi d'arrêter pour entrer à la DE. Tu aimes Isabelle. Tu as choisi de disparaître de sa vie.

-Oui j'ai choisi. J'ai fait mes choix et je les assume pleinement. Certains me font souffrir, c'est vrai. J'ai pensé un moment faire carrière dans le quidditch. Mais je voulais me battre pour quelque chose de plus grand. J'aurais aimé pouvoir partager ma vie avec Isabelle. Mais je me devais de disparaître pour qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie sans contrainte et sans regrets. Vivre une vie que je ne suis plus en mesure de lui donner. Elle mérite mieux qu'un homme en partie machine. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

-N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui ne l'aurait pas supporté ? Avoue : tu as peur d'affronter son regard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je l'avoue. J'ai peur. Mais mes autres raisons n'en sont pas moins valables. Je continuerais sur la voie que j'ai choisie. Des regrets, j'en aurais sûrement un jour. Je verrais à ce moment là. Je vais continuer d'avancer sans me retourner. Vos paroles ne me toucheront plus. »

Anthony s'éloigna de la projection d'Edgar Saro. Il s'efforça de fermer son esprit à ses mots, à sa présence. Le parc de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons s'estompa pour laisser place au tunnel de pierre.

NDA : Pour tout ce qui concerne le Quidditch à Beauxbâtons, je vous suggère de vous reporter au chapitre II de la fanfiction « Le Corbeau, Livre II : Sang de Dragon » où je décris les différentes équipes que j'ai imaginé.


	68. XIV Rêve et Cauchemar

**CHAPITRE XIV : RÊVE ET CAUCHEMAR**

Ariana était trop concentré sur l'envi de ne pas se laisser abuser par le charme du tunnel qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les comportements étranges de Christianus et Anthony. Elle se souvint des entraînements d'Occlumancie que lui avait fait subir Alex et s'évertuait à fermer son esprit aux influences extérieures. Les paroles d'Alex lui revint, et malgré toute sa volonté de verrouiller son esprit, le souvenir de celui qu'elle aimait sans s'en rendre-compte lui parvint aussi clair qu'à l'époque.

« Tu dois imaginer des bulles infranchissables et indestructibles, avait-il dit. Et ces bulles doivent entourer tes pensées, les informations que tu souhaites cacher. Un legilimen va chercher à faire éclater ces bulles, à les percer. C'est ta volonté qui te permettra de résister. Si tu as la moindre faiblesse, l'ennemi en profitera. N'oublie jamais ça. Maintenant, je vais chercher à percer ta défense. »

Comme à son habitude, Alex n'avait même pas incanté, surprenant une fois de plus Ariana par sa vitesse d'exécution. Ariana avait accusé le coup, manquant de tomber sous l'assaut psychique. Alex y allait fort d'entrer. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il se retenait. A l'époque, elle ignorait l'origine de la puissance magique des Chaldo, elle ignorait le projet GLADIUS qui avait donné naissance à leur ancêtre quatre siècles plus tôt lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort.

Ariana ne pouvait oublier la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie quand Alex mourut. Elle venait à peine de se rendre-compte des sentiments amoureux qu'elle ressentait pour lui. La douleur fut encore plus grande que pour la mort d'Alastor. Elle crut que son âme était coupée en deux par une lame chauffée à blanc. Si seulement il pouvait revenir. Si seulement les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et la Secte du Serpent Blanc n'avaient jamais existé. Sa vie aurait été plus belle. Elle aurait passé ses dimanches à faire la grasse matinée. Réveillée par le chant des oiseaux et le soleil filtrant au travers des rideaux.

« Maman, il est l'heure de te lever, dit une voix d'enfant.

-Encore cinq minutes Sarah, gémit Ariana.

-Tu vas être en retard au travail, reprit Sarah.

-'Veux dormir, soupira Ariana.

-Papa ! appela Sarah. Maman ne veut pas se lever. Elle veut faire la grasse mat'.

-Je me demande qui est la plus mature des deux parfois, lança une voix masculine.

-On est dimanche, grommela-t-elle.

-Non, on est lundi. Et il est déjà sept heures et demi.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée Alex ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un coup.

-J'ai bien essayé mais j'ai failli me prendre un coup de coude, lança Alex. »

Ariana se précipita dans la salle de bain, bousculant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui était en train de se brosser les dents. D'un coup de baguette, elle arrangea sa coiffure et se donna un teint frais. Elle courut ensuite, sous les yeux amusés d'Alex, jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se servit un thé et fit se tartiner toutes seules des biscottes avec de la marmelade. Sarah la regardait avec un air un peu dégouté. Ariana l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est pas bon la marmelade, fit la fillette.

-Je sais, tu préfères la confiture, fit Ariana. Mais moi, j'aime bien la marmelade.

-Rien de mieux que le chocolat, fit Alex en se servant un café.

-Oh moins, je sais qu'aucun de vous deux ne me volera ma marmelade. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu déposes Sarah à l'école ?

-Je m'en occupe, répondit Alex. Va, Julia et Joshua doivent t'attendre. »

Ariana déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres d'Alex et transplana d'un coup.

Ariana se retrouva dans un hall sombre et morne du point de vu du décor. Par contre, il y régnait une activité certaine avec un flux dense et constant de gens divers. Ariana n'eut même pas le temps d'effectuer un tour d'horizon qu'une voix l'interpela. Elle se tourna vers une femme et un homme qui lui faisaient de grands signes.

« Ah enfin te voilà ! fit Joshua. Chaque lundi c'est pareil avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'aime pas le lundi matin, avança Ariana.

-Heureusement que mon frère est un lève tôt, sourit Julia.

-Et Sarah aussi. C'est elle qui m'a réveillée ce matin. On y va. »

La journée de travail se passa sans problème. Ariana travaillait pour la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, dans le service de liaison moldu, un service en étroite relation avec l'Organisation des Nations Solaires. Elle était une simple secrétaire mais son chef lui confiait parfois des missions plus importantes. Comme aujourd'hui où elle le représentait à une réunion. Joshua et Julia allait y exposer les avancés de leurs travaux pour que des remèdes et des procédés médicaux magiques soient utilisés côté moldu sans que le Code du Secret Magique ne soit rompu.

Ariana se surprenait à penser que sans ce Code, son travail serait grandement facilité. Mais les Sorciers et les autres peuples magiques se sentaient plus en sécurité avec cette protection. La CIMS essayaient tout de même de se rapprocher des Moldus par le partage de certaines techniques dans divers domaines.

Après la réunion, Ariana, Joshua et Julia se rendirent dans un café. Devant sa tasse de thé fumante, Ariana ne cessait de penser à ce Code du Secret et ses conséquences dans le monde du 25ème siècle.

« Les Moldus sont peut-être prêt maintenant, finit-elle par dire.

-A savoir pour notre monde tu veux dire ? fit Joshua. Parfois il m'arrive de penser ça aussi. Parfois non. Je regarde les réseaux d'information moldus, des crimes racistes et des appels à la haine contre certains parce qu'ils n'ont pas la même couleur de peau ou la même religion arrivent régulièrement. Même s'ils ne sont le fruit que d'un pourcentage faible de la population, quand je vois que peu se dresse contre eux, je me dis que les autres sont d'accord avec ces extrémistes.

-Qui ne dit mot consent, ajouta Julia. C'est malheureusement vrai. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que notre existence remettrait en question la foi et donc la perception du monde pour beaucoup. Ce ne serait pas un mal je pense, au vu de leur vision erronée. Mais cela pourrait provoquer une déstabilisation sans précédent. On a déjà parfois du mal à se faire accepter par certains des moldus au courant pour diverses raisons de notre existence.

-Je comprends tout ça. Mais…

-Tu sais, c'est quelque chose que nous voulons aussi. Les Chaldo en ont fait leur crédo.

-J'ai un peu épousé cette doctrine en épousant Alex, sourit Ariana. »

Le miroir communiquant d'Ariana sonna. Encore souriante elle l'ouvrit.

« Oui, répondit-elle sans vraiment regarder avec qui elle communiquait.

-Madame Ariana Chaldo ? demanda une voix neutre.

-C'est moi.

-C'est au sujet de votre mari, Alexandre Chaldo. Il est actuellement à l'hôpital Gardevie. »

Le sourire d'Ariana se figea avant de s'effacer. Alex était un chasseur, un membre de l'unité anti-mage noir du Ministère français de la Magie. Il risquait régulièrement sa vie en combattant les pires criminels du monde magique. Ariana en avait toujours été consciente. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, cette réalité lui avait toujours semblée éloignée. Jusqu'à maintenant…

« Comment va-t-il ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle frénétiquement.

-Vous devriez venir madame, répondit l'homme. Il le faut.

-J'arrive tout de suite. »

Ariana allait transplaner sans se soucier qu'elle soit dans un café rempli de moldus quand Julia lui attrapa la main.

« Calme-toi, fit-elle. Viens, on va trouver un coin tranquille pour y aller. »

Ariana se demandait comment sa belle-sœur pouvait rester si calme, c'était son frère quand même. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Allez-y, je règle l'addition et je vous rejoins, assura Joshua.

-Sarah, souffla Ariana.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Joshua. Je vais aller la chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas et vas-y. »

Ariana ne prit même pas le temps de remercier son ami et se précipita dehors avec Julia. Elles trouvèrent un coin isolé et transplanèrent.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, Ariana et Julia repérèrent rapidement Anthony. Elles se jetèrent presque sur lui.

« Où est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il va bien ? questionna Ariana rapidement.

-Il est en salle d'opération, répondit Tony. Pour l'instant, nous ignorons ce qu'il a, les médicomages travaillent et ne nous ont rien dit.

-Que s'est-il passé Tony ? répéta Julia.

-Il était en opération. Ce ne devait être qu'une simple reconnaissance. Surtout que ce n'était que pour une simple affaire de trafic de potions. Mais il a été repéré.

-Repéré ? C'est d'Alex dont tu parles !

-Je sais. Je n'ai encore aucune preuve mais il y a sûrement eu fuite d'information. Alex s'était approché seul sous sa forme animagus, laissant son coéquipier en arrière. On ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais il a été frappé de plusieurs sortilèges. Il a réussit à voleter jusqu'à son coéquipier qui l'a ramené ici. La première chose qu'ils ont fait, c'est lui rendre forme humaine. Après, on n'en sait pas plus. Les médicomages avaient l'air inquiet. »

Ariana se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Elle avait toujours vu Alex comme quelqu'un de fort, d'invincible. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

« Maman ! s'écria une voix de fillette. »

Sarah accourut vers Ariana. Cette dernière la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur.

« Il est où papa ? questionna Sarah.

-Les médicomages s'occupent de lui, répondit Ariana.

-Mais il va bien dis ?

-Oui, il a eu un petit accident mais ça va aller, il sera rapidement avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'aime pas quand tu me mens maman, soupira la fillette en cherchant à retenir ses larmes. »

Ils attendirent des heures. Sarah ne quitta pas les bras de sa mère. Ariana s'accrochait à elle pour ne pas sombrer. Joshua essayait de rester immobile mais il se levait régulièrement pour marcher un peu. Il s'était absenté pour appeler Mei-Lin et lui dire où il se trouvait. Sa fiancée ne pouvait pas le rejoindre pour le moment. Plus loin, étrangement calme, Julia et Anthony discutaient. Leur air était grave. Ils avaient appelé leurs parents qui viendraient dés que possible.

L'attente était interminable. Un médicomage vint finalement les voir.

« Madame Chaldo ?

-Oui, répondit Ariana en se levant.

-Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

-Je veux venir, fit Sarah.

-Sarah, je vais voir papa, pour l'instant, tu restes avec Joshua, d'accord, fit Ariana.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller le voir ?

-Parce qu'il doit se reposer. Tu le verras plus tard. Je lui ferais un bisou de ta part. »

Ariana suivit le médicomage.

« Comment va-t-il ? questionna Ariana dés qu'ils furent suffisamment loin.

-Votre mari a reçu une quantité inconnue de sortilèges de type maléfice, exposa le médicomage. Son corps a subi des dommages importants et irréversibles. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Mais, le fait est que ce n'est pas assez.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il ne reste que quelques minutes à vivre à votre mari. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le voir avant. »

Ariana s'était arrêtée de marcher. Elle fixait le vide devant elle. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible.

« Madame Chaldo, par ici, il est dans cette chambre, indiqua le médicomage. »

Ariana entra dans la chambre comme un automate. L'infirmière sortit pour les laisser seul. Alex était allongé sur le lit, un drap le recouvrait, cachant son corps meurtri. Il portait des marques violacées et rouges sur son visage. Il dut sentir la présence d'Ariana car il ouvrit les yeux.

« Salut, souffla-t-il en souriant légèrement.

-Alex, fit Ariana en lui prenant la main.

-Je ne dois pas être très beau à voir.

-Tu es très bien. Le médicomage dit que tu vas vite te remettre.

-Ariana, inutile de mentir, il m'a tout dit. Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend. Je voulais juste te voir une dernière fois. Maintenant, je peux partir en paix. Dis à Sarah que je l'aime.

-Oui.

-Je t'aime Ariana. »

La main d'Alex se relâcha dans celle d'Ariana. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Le drap cessa de se soulever sur sa poitrine. Ariana resta immobile à le regarder durant plusieurs secondes. Comment pouvait-il paraître si serein ? Les larmes d'Ariana ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'effondra à genoux sans lâcher la main encore chaude.

« Tu sais pourtant que rien n'est vrai, lança une voix cynique. Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi. »

Ariana se releva et tomba sur un Alex debout, vêtu de noir et lui souriant de son habituel sourire cynique.

« Tu sais où tu te trouves en ce moment, dit-il.

-Oui, au Mexique, dans un tunnel ensorcelé, fit-elle. Mais tout me semble si réel ici. Sarah, nos amis, toi ici allongé, mort.

-Ne te fis jamais à ce que tu crois vrai. Dans notre métier, l'illusion est monnaie courante. Tant que tu ne peux pas goûter une chose, tu dois te méfier.

-Goûter ?

-Le gout est le sens le plus dur à tromper. Souviens-t-en.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ? J'avais tant de chose à te dire.

-Qui te dit que je les ignore ? Souviens-toi toujours : certaines choses que tu crois vrai, ne le sont pas forcément. Cherche la vérité, ou alors, c'est elle qui te trouvera. Bientôt, tout sera révélé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Au revoir Ariana. »

Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, entrant dans une nouvelle salle. Ariana se sentait étrangement sereine. Les paroles sibyllines d'Alex ne l'avaient pas éclairé, mais quelque chose s'était éveillé en elle. Quelque chose de doux, un espoir. Elle ignorait quoi exactement. Elle devrait juste se montrer patiente. Elle venait de vivre un rêve et un cauchemar.

« Vous allez tous bien ? demanda Lucifel. Alors continuons, nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir. »


	69. XV Avant la Bataille

**CHAPITRE XV : AVANT LA BATAILLE**

Samus Denler venait de recevoir un dossier en provenance de la secrétaire d'Hector Guillou. C'étaient les informations qu'il avait demandé sur la femme accompagnant Julia Chaldo et parti avec Erius Sornas au Yucatán. Les renseignements avaient mis un peu de temps à lui parvenir mais il mit ça sur le compte de la volonté de Guillou de cloisonner les informations dont lui avait parlé la secrétaire.

Le dossier disait que la jeune femme s'appelait Célia Under. Une sorcière ayant appartenu aux aurors australiens dans l'unité de protection spécialisée avant d'être recrutée par la DE un an auparavant. L'unité de protection spécialisée, la plupart des administrations magiques avaient intégré ce genre d'unité chargée de la protection des pontes de leurs ministères dans les services de Police Magique. Mais quelques pays, dont l'Australie avait placé cette unité sous l'autorité de leur département anti-mages noirs. Cela ne changeait rien au profil des membres de ces unités : des combattants aguerris, rompus aux techniques de contre-embuscade, de repérage en milieu de foule et en manœuvre d'exfiltration d'urgence. Les agents de ce type d'unité étaient habitués à travailler à la fois en groupe et en isolé, dans le cas de protection plus discrète. Ces agents étaient souvent reconnus comme étant les plus vifs, leur temps de réaction réduit au plus court.

Ce qui surprit Samus Denler c'était l'âge de Célia Under : le dossier lui donnait vingt-cinq ans. Avec l'expérience, Denler avait appris à jauger les personnes autour de lui d'un simple regard, se fiant à leurs expressions et à leurs mouvements. Il savait aussi évaluer l'âge avec une certaine précision. Pour lui, Célia Under devait à peine avoir vingt ans. Et sa manière de se déplacer sur la vidéo envoyée par son agent au Mexique le fit douter. Elle ne se déplaçait pas de la manière d'une experte en protection rapprochée. Comme une combattante, certes, mais il manquait quelque chose. Et ce genre de vie marque à tel point que cela se voit forcément dans la vie quotidienne.

Denler ne cessait de réfléchir. C'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui. Dans l'espionnage, quand on arrête de réfléchir, on meurt. Il y avait un décalage entre ce que disait le dossier et ses impressions. Toujours se fier à son instinct, mettre en doute les certitudes. Et Denler doutait de la véracité de ce dossier. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'éplucher le dossier dans les moindres détails en espérant y trouver une erreur flagrante. Les agents de la DE étaient trop bien formés pour faire ce genre d'erreur. Il ne trouverait aucune preuve mais son instinct était la seule dont il avait besoin : ce dossier était sûrement un faux. Donc, Hector Guillou était au courant pour sa secrétaire. Elle devait être sous contrôle mental lorsqu'il lui avait parlée.

C'était un coup dur porté à la stratégie de l'Inquisition. Mais Denler savait que cela pouvait s'avérer être une opportunité. L'Inquisition réagirait en lançant l'opération Clé. La DE serait prise par surprise. Enfin, restait à ce que le Conseil de l'Inquisition se décide d'agir. Denler était bien conscient que certains cardinaux se montreraient réticents à agir.

Samus Denler quitta son bureau et alla voir le cardinal Nova. Ce dernier le reçu immédiatement, sachant très bien que Denler n'était pas un homme à venir sans raison. Le cardinal pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau et d'important concernant les agissements des Sorciers au Mexique.

« Monsieur Denler, que me vaut votre visite ? demanda le cardinal immédiatement. Des nouvelles du Mexique ?

-Rien de réellement important pour le moment concernant cette opération en propre, répondit Denler. La DE a déployé son unité action. Mais c'est surtout un détail qui me trouble. Une femme a rejoint l'UA avant qu'ils ne décollent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu et j'ai donc demandé à notre taupe de me renseigner sur elle. J'ai reçu un dossier la désignant comme une sorcière australienne appartenant à la DE depuis un an.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous a fait venir ici.

-Je n'ai aucune preuve, juste une impression, mais je pense que le dossier reçu est faux.

-Je serais un imbécile de ne pas prendre en considération l'instinct d'un homme de votre expérience. Que vous dit votre instinct ?

-La DE a identifié notre taupe et s'en sert contre nous. »

Le cardinal resta silencieux. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, il venait de perdre un avantage tactique indéniable. Il fallait agir au plus vite.

« Appelez les membre du Conseil, ordonna-t-il. Nous devons nous réunir en réel.

-Cela prendra deux jours pour que certains membres du Conseil arrivent, dit Denler.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que la transmission en vidéoconférence soit interceptée par la DE.

-Bien votre Eminence. Je m'y attèle tout de suite, assura-t-il en sortant. »

Le cardinal Nova s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Des évènements compliqués se profilaient à l'horizon. Des violences entre les deux communautés éclateraient sûrement. Mais au final, le peuple croyant serait préserver et l'Eglise retrouverait la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre à la tête de l'Humanité. Le temps de la consécration de la Gloire du dieu éternel viendrait bientôt.

L'équipe marchait depuis des heures. Lucifel savait qu'ils atteindraient bientôt leur destination finale. Mais avant d'affronter la dernière protection, il devait s'assurer de quelque chose. Il fit faire une pause et en profita pour s'approcher d'Anthony Chaldo.

« Chaldo, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, dit Lucifel.

-Je vous écoute, assura Tony.

-Quelles sont les capacités de combat des autres ? En tant que chef, vous devez le savoir.

-Si vous me demandez ça, c'est que la prochaine protection implique de se battre. Vous savez déjà pour Irael, elle est l'élève de votre frère. Je l'ai vu combattre sur Mars. Elle manque encore d'expérience mais elle est forte.

-Mon frère a toujours été très pédagogue. Pour Christianus ? Il n'a pas de pouvoir.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est un excellent tireur et il sait se battre. Il est capable de vaincre les meilleurs agents de la DE.

-Exceptez-vous.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr. Je pense que nous avons sensiblement le même niveau. Mon frère était bien meilleur combattant que moi.

-Etait ? Il est mort ?

-Oui, il y a peu en mission. Il nous a sauvés en se sacrifiant. Même s'il a laissé un vide. »

Le regard de Tony s'était posé sur Ariana qui discutait tranquillement avec Irael.

« Ariana est forte, continua Tony. C'est mon frère qui a commencé sa formation. Elle est jeune et un peu impulsive par moment. Mais elle ne nous fera pas défaut.

-Vous vous ressemblez, dit Lucifel.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Tony.

-Il y a quelque chose de similaire dans vos âmes. Quelque chose d'ancien. Vos ancêtres ont connu des épreuves similaires.

-La Guerre des Ténèbres, il y a quatre siècles. L'ancêtre d'Ariana est le héro qui a mis fin à la guerre en batant un mage noir nommé Voldemort. Mon ancêtre se battait à la même époque. Harry Potter et Pierrick Chaldo ont tout deux dû apprendre que la guerre est quelque chose de cruel, d'impitoyable, mais malheureusement de nécessaire pour demeurer libre. Ils ont tout deux payé le prix de ce conflit en perdant des amis chers. Mon ancêtre y a même perdu sa propre fille.

-C'est ça la guerre, dit Lucifel.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Les Dæmons vont de nouveau chercher à dominer le système solaire. Pour l'instant, si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez dit, ils se préparent en cherchant le moyen d'avoir l'avantage d'emblée.

-Les Crânes de cristal.

-Oui. Mais même sans, ils lanceront l'assaut. Surtout s'ils sentent que l'Humanité est divisée et ne peut faire front.

-C'est le cas.

-Alors cette guerre est peut-être perdue d'avance. Vous comptez quand même vous battre ?

-Ne jamais reculer, toujours faire face. C'est une des philosophies de ma famille.

-J'approuve. Les Dæmons ne s'arrêteront que lorsque l'Humanité sera sous leur joug. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Vivre libre ou mourir. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas suivi Jéhovah. Le suivre aurait été abandonné tout ce pour quoi nous avons combattu durant des siècles.

-Jamais à genoux, toujours debout. »

Ils marchèrent encore un peu. Et ils finirent par atteindre une grande salle, la plus grande de tout ce complexe souterrain. La salle ne comportait pas d'autre sortie. Mais ce qui attira les regards des membres de l'expédition, ce fut la lueur pâle et bleutée émanant du Crâne de cristal. Ce dernier était placé sur un piédestal au fond de la salle et semblait les regarder de ses orbites vides.

Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient atteint leur but, aucun ne s'avança. Tel un échiquier géant, une vingtaine de statues se dressaient dans toute la pièce. Elles étaient de forme humanoïde mais de deux fois le gabarit d'un humain lambda. Leurs têtes étaient assez massives. Si on regardait bien, leurs visages n'avaient pas grand-chose d'humain. La face était relativement plate, donnant une allure carrée au crâne et les dents que l'on devinait sur certains visages tenaient plus des crocs. Les mains comportaient cinq doigts terminés en griffes acérées.

Ariana se saisit instinctivement de sa baguette et de son pistolet. Lucifel s'avança et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Ecoutez, dés que nous mettrons un pied au-delà de la ligne tracée sur le sol, ces statues prendront vie, annonça-t-il. Elles n'ont qu'un seul but : nous éliminer.

-Ce sont des golems ? demanda Tony.

-Ce doit être le mot qui les désigne dans votre langue. Nous n'avons jamais été très nombreux, nous autres les atlantes. Lors de la guerre contre les Dæmons, bien avant le projet Pandora, notre magie nous permettait de créer ces êtres de roche. Ils ont l'avantage de n'avoir ni âme, ni mémoire vivante. Contre des créatures se nourrissant de cela comme les Dæmons, c'était un avantage. Un peu moins contre leurs légions mais la puissance compensait les tares des… golems.

-Quelles tares ? questionna Christianus.

-Ils ne réfléchissent pas et ce contentent de foncer sans tactiques. Excepté celles qu'on leur programme. Ceux-ci n'ont qu'un seul ordre : détruire tout ce qui passera cette ligne.

-Sauf les Anges, fit remarquer Ariana.

-Non, même les Anges, contredit Lucifel. Je les ais programmé ainsi au cas où des atlantes s'allieraient aux Dæmons. En pariant sur le fait d'avoir pu passer toutes les autres barrières sans difficultés et que ceci constituerait une surprise.

-Je vois. Donc, nous allons devoir nous battre, dit Tony. »

Tony sortit de sa poche une dague. D'un coup de baguette, il la fit grandir, dévoilant sa véritable forme, celle d'une épée chinoise. Il la fit tournoyer une seconde. Ariana se souvint du jour où elle avait rencontré Anthony, il lui avait parlé de l'épée de Pierrick Chaldo. Normalement, l'épée devenait la possession du Chaldo recevant le titre de Corbeau. Mais Alex, avec son habitude de ne pas respecter les traditions, avait choisi de porter un sabre. L'épée avait donc échoie à Anthony. Ariana ne l'avait vu que quelques fois s'entrainer avec. Et à chaque fois, il lui avait semblé que Tony ne faisait qu'un avec son arme. Tout comme Alex maniait le sabre avec une quasi-perfection. A croire que le combat coulait véritablement dans les veines des Chaldo.

Ariana tourna les yeux vers Christianus. L'agent du Vatican vérifiait son pistolet et ses chargeurs. Non loin de lui, Irael fit surgir sa lance du néant. Lucifel l'observait d'un air appréciateur avant de faire de même avec un trident de métal noir.

« Ils ne s'arrêteront pas, même blessés, dit Lucifel. Ils ne connaissent pas la douleur. Détruisez-les en les attaquants principalement au cœur, c'est leur seul point faible et il est dur de l'atteindre. En avant. »

Dés qu'ils eurent franchi la ligne, les statues se mirent à vibrer et à se redresser…


	70. XVI Combat Souterrain

**CHAPITRE XVI : COMBAT SOUTERRAIN**

Hermoni avait demandé à être reçu par Hector Guillou. Le Patron de la DE se demandait ce que l'ange lui voulait. Le Premier alla droit au but.

« Il faut que vous fassiez venir Satan sur Terre.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda le Patron. Je croyais qu'il s'occupait de briefer les forces armées des nations martiennes contre la menace des Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

-D'autres peuvent le faire et il ne sera pas absent longtemps. Mais vous venez de retrouver Lucifel, son frère. Vous pouvez comprendre qu'au bout de quatorze milles ans, ils veuillent se retrouver.

-Je peux le concevoir. Je vais affréter un vol militaire. Il devrait être sur Terre d'ici quatre jours.

-Je vous remercie monsieur Guillou.

-C'est normal.

-Des nouvelles du Mexique ? demanda Hermoni.

-Rien de changer. Il faut encore attendre. En espérant qu'ils sortent de sous la pyramide avant la fin du délai. Il leur reste vingt-quatre heures. En cas d'échec, nous devrons agir pour empêcher les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et quiconque de s'emparer du Crâne. »

Hermoni ressortit. Le Patron attendit quelques secondes avant de s'adresser à son holophone dont il avait désactivé la projection.

« Les Anges nous font de plus en plus confiance, dit-il.

-C'est une bonne chose, répondit une voix féminine. Il le faut pour la suite.

-Si nous ne récupérons pas ce Crâne, ce sera prendre le risque que nos ennemis s'en emparent plus tard. En plus du fait que cela signifiera que nous aurons perdu des agents de valeur.

-J'aime la compassion dont vous faîtes preuve envers vos hommes, monsieur Guillou. J'ai l'impression que vous tenez à chacun d'entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je suis juste conscient des difficultés futures qu'impliqueraient leurs disparitions.

-Je vois, le regard froid et calculateur d'un professionnel de l'espionnage. Nous en avons besoin pour mener à bien la préservation de l'Humanité.

-Un jour, vous devrez tout me dire.

-Ce jour viendra monsieur Guillou. Soyez-en sûr. »

Les golems se déplièrent, se dressant de toute leur hauteur. Certaines ouvrirent la bouche, découvrant une mâchoire sertie de crocs gris. Les yeux d'un bleu saphir luisaient dans la pénombre de la grotte. Ariana tenait aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait sa baguette et son arme. Elle se sentait crispé. Les paroles d'Alex durant sa formation lui revinrent :

« Tiens ta baguette fermement mais en souplesse. Si tu es trop crispée, tu vas perdre en vitesse et en puissance. En combat, ça ne pardonne pas. »

Ariana souffla un bon coup. Elle se détendit plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. A croire qu'elle s'habituait à cette vie.

Les premiers pas des créatures de pierre furent lourds, comme quelqu'un qui vient de se lever le matin après une très longue nuit de sommeil. Les golems faisaient vibrer le sol à chaque fois que leurs pieds s'y posaient.

Soudain, les golems se précipitèrent sur eux avec un bruit de fracas terrible provenant de leurs pieds lourds sur le sol. Loin de les attendre, Lucifel se précipita sur eux. Un golem arma une frappe derrière lui pour embrocher l'ange sur ses griffes acérées. Il élança son bras avec une puissance phénoménale. Lucifel esquiva le bras au dernier moment sans problème. Le fer de son trident tournoya, sifflant dans l'air, et vint frapper le golem à la gorge en un bruit de métal raclant un rocher. Lucifel enchaîna immédiatement en frappant d'un coup d'estoc en direction des yeux. La créature, aveuglée, se mit à brasser l'air autour d'elle à l'aide de ses griffes. Lucifel se recula d'un pas pour observer et attendre le bon moment. Il s'engouffra dans la première occasion, transperçant la peau rocailleuse du monstre en pleine poitrine. Le golem ne s'ébroua même pas, il cessa juste de bouger et tomba à la renverse.

Le vieil ange venait de montrer la voie, ne restait plus qu'à le suivre. Anthony fut le premier à l'imiter. Son épée était plus courte que le trident de Lucifel mais il bougeait suffisamment vite pour parvenir à esquiver les assauts des golems. Son épée ne faisait que râper la roche au début. Il esquiva les attaques du golem en bondissant en arrière. Tony donna un coup de baguette sur sa lame alors que son ennemi s'avançait. L'épée se nimba d'une aura vaporeuse. Il plongea sous la garde de la créature et la trancha en deux d'un coup.

Ariana n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Anthony se releva, recouvert de gravas. Il faisait face à deux nouveaux adversaires dont le faciès de marbre ne reflétait aucune émotion face à la mort d'un des leurs. Anthony prit le temps de se tourner une seconde vers Ariana.

« A l'attaque, fit-il. »

Des détonations résonnèrent de sa droite. Christianus canardait les golems. A ses côtés, Irael le couvrait en faisant tournoyer sa lance, maintenant les ennemis à distance. Les balles ne faisaient que ricocher sur la peau rocheuse des golems.

« On n'y arrivera pas comme ça, dit-il à Irael.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, fit Irael. Mais il me faut votre aide. »

Dans le tunnel, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Il avait toujours sa foi en dieu, même si elle était ébranlée. Mais le monde lui semblait plus vaste que ce que laissait entendre les prédicateurs de l'Eglise Catholique. Les Anges n'étaient pas les messagers de dieu, ils étaient un peuple comme un autre, comme les Humains, comme les Sorciers. Il ne croyait plus en la ligne de conduite du Vatican. Les Humains ne pouvaient être le peuple élu de dieu. Tous méritaient sa miséricorde. Ceux qu'il considérait comme des ennemis ne l'étaient pas. Ces Anges décrient par ses chefs comme des imposteurs, des illusions, ils étaient bien réels. Et il se battrait à leurs côtés. Et puis, elle avait un visage si pur.

« Que dois-je faire ? questionna-t-il.

-Visez les yeux, ordonna Irael avec un sourire. »

Christianus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans la même seconde pour venir éclater les saphirs d'un des golems. Irael n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour bondir vers le golem handicapé et le transpercer de par en par. Le golem cessa de bouger mais ne tomba pas.

Un autre golem vint par sa droite et allait l'écraser alors que sa lance était toujours fichée dans le premier. Un coup de feu le toucha en pleine tête, fracassant son œil gauche. Le golem se désintéressa de l'ange et se tourna vers la source des coups de feu. Irael en profita pour lui sauter sur la tête. Elle produisit un couteau et vint détruire l'autre œil d'un coup précis et fulgurant. Le golem leva les bras pour l'attraper mais l'ange avait de nouveau sauté pour rejoindre Christianus. Aussitôt au sol, elle tendit la main vers la lance encore plantée dans le corps du précédent golem. Celle-ci se libéra pour voler jusqu'à sa maitresse. Irael lança son arme pour éliminer le second golem.

Ariana n'avait pas encore bougé. Un golem s'approchait d'elle. Elle pensa une fois de plus à Alex, au dernier conseil qu'il lui donnerait. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle leva son arme et tira avec nonchalance sur le golem. Les balles atteignirent les yeux avec facilité. Le golem, emporté par son élan, s'étala de tout son long. Ce faisant, il allait faucher Ariana dans sa chute. La jeune sorcière ne se laissa pas surprendre et bondit pour se retrouver sur le dos du golem. Elle tendit sa baguette au dessus de sa tête.

« Luminis Gladius, incanta-t-elle. »

Une fine lame de lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Elle abattit l'épée lumineuse sur le golem, lui transperçant le cœur sans hésitation.

Un autre s'était approché. Il leva le bras haut dans le but d'écraser Ariana. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner et attendit qu'il attaque. Alors que le bras armé de griffes allait la tuer, elle bondit, cassant la distance entre elle et le golem. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui décocha un sourire cynique en voyant son propre reflet dans les yeux de saphir. Elle vit une forme sombre grandir vite derrière elle. Ariana se lassa glisser le long de corps du golem juste à temps pour éviter le bras de ce dernier. Mais l'ennemi se frappa le visage lui-même, réduisant en miettes les yeux. L'épée de lumière remonta de l'entrejambe à la poitrine, coupant en deux le géant.

La première vague venait d'être vaincue. Mais déjà, les suivants s'avançaient, implacable. Ils seraient sur eux dans quelques secondes.

« Tu es devenue plus forte Ariana, dit Tony.

-Les félicitations attendront la fin de cette bataille, répliqua Ariana. Mais, sache juste que j'ai des choses à protéger en ce monde.

-Je comprends.

-Nous devons récupérer ce Crâne de cristal, c'est notre priorité. Irael, tu es agile et tu peux voler. Nous allons attirer l'attention des golems, récupère le Crâne.

-C'est un bon plan je trouve, acquiesça Tony.

-On le tente, confirma Lucifel. Christianus, couvrez-la avec vos tirs.

-Je suis prêt, fit Christianus.

-Je compte sur vous, sourit Irael. »

Les combattants étaient prêts pour le nouveau choc. Irael se blottit derrière Christianus, attendant son signal pour s'envoler. Les golems finirent par atteindre la distance de combat. Ariana se mit à tirer, aveuglant plusieurs êtres de pierre. Anthony et Lucifel entrèrent au contact, jouant de l'épée et du trident. Deux golems s'effondrèrent sous leurs coups rapides et précis. Ariana se laissa glisser entre les jambes d'un golem, tirant au passage vers son visage pour tenter de détruire ses yeux. Sa lame de lumière trancha la jambe droite au niveau du genou. Elle se releva rapidement, et, prenant appui sur le genou du golem qui suivait, elle se projeta en l'air, coupant en deux en diagonale l'ennemi sur lequel elle avait pris appui. Elle se retourna en l'air et vint se réceptionner sur le dos du précédent adversaire qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Il s'aplatit totalement au sol, la lame de lumière mettant fin à sa vie artificielle. Ariana se releva, un nouvel adversaire déjà se présentait.

Irael, toujours blottit dans le dos de Christianus, attendait son signal. Elle sentait la chaleur de son dos l'irradier.

« Faîtes-moi confiance, dit-il. Je vais faire le maximum pour écarter ces… monstres de votre route. »

Ariana avait déjà parlé à Irael du Vatican et de son but de détruire le monde magique. Avec ce seul point de vu, elle s'était dit qu'elle préfèrerait ne jamais croiser un des agents de Rome. Et finalement, elle avait rencontré Christianus la veille. Elle lui avait même sauvé la vie. Il venait de faire de même. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait mettre sa vie entre les mains de cet homme. Elle sourit.

« J'ai confiance en vous Christianus, assura-t-elle.

-On y va ! »

Le pistolet de Christianus se mit à cracher du métal. La précision dont faisait preuve l'agent du Vatican était mortelle. Alors que la jeune ange s'élançait, prenant de la hauteur d'un battement d'ailes. Malgré ça, elle demeurait à porté des bras des golems, Lucifel avait prévu ce coup là, vraisemblablement. Irael virevolta, esquivant les griffes des golems. Les balles de Christianus empêchèrent plus d'une fois un des monstres de l'attraper.

Irael finit se poser derrière la dernière ligne de golems. Elle rangea rapidement ses ailes et accourut vers le piédestal sur lequel reposait le Crâne. Elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment le golem arriver par sa gauche. Elle essaya de dresser rapidement sa lance mais il était trop tard, d'un coup de griffes, Irael fut propulsé violement contre la paroi, la poitrine mise à nue et son torse horriblement mutilé. Une mare de sang commençait déjà à se former autour d'elle. Elle haletait alors que le golem approchait pour l'achever.

« Irael ! hurla Christianus. »

L'agent du Vatican accourut, esquivant les autres ennemis. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait été lui-même touché à l'épaule en passant auprès d'un adversaire. Il plongea pour venir se mettre entre le golem et l'ange. Il tira pour détruire les yeux du monstre. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer d'avancer. Christianus savait qu'il était inutile de tirer pour tenter de percer le cœur de la créature. A moins que…

Christianus laissa tomber le chargeur de son arme. D'un geste rapide, il vint en chercher un autre dans sa veste et l'enclencha. Il visa en pleine poitrine et pressa la queue de détente deux fois dans la même seconde. Les deux balles frappèrent le golem en pleine poitrine, forant deux petits trous. Le golem cessa de bouger et se laissa tomber sans vie sur le dos. Christianus élimina un autre de la même façon.

Ariana vint prêter main-forte à l'agent du Vatican. Ce dernier, sentant que l'agent de la DE pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, se tourna vers Irael et examina sa blessure. C'était impressionnant, mais rien d'irréversible.

« Ça ira, dit-il. Tu t'en sortiras sans séquelle. Tu n'auras même pas de cicatrice.

-On se tutoie maintenant, dit Irael en souriant difficilement. Je préfère aussi. Comment les as-tu tués ?

-Des balles perforatrices. Je ne les ais pas utilisées avant car je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait. Si j'avais su…

-Ça va. Comme tu as dit, je vais m'en sortir. »


	71. XVII Mika Heinsler

**CHAPITRE XVII : MIKA HEINSLER**

Le combat n'était pas encore fini. Il restait une dizaine de golems. Ariana se tenait entre trois monstres et Christianus qui était accroupis, arme à la main, près d'Irael. Les yeux d'Ariana balayèrent les trois ennemis, essayant de deviner leurs intentions par leurs mouvements. Elle était calme, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se surprenait elle-même.

« Christianus, reste avec Irael, ordonna-t-elle. Protège-la, j'arrive tout de suite pour m'occuper de sa blessure.

-Aucun golem ne s'approchera d'elle, dit l'agent du Vatican. Je te couvre Ariana. »

Ariana pensa fugacement à Alex, devinant maintenant vraiment pourquoi il respectait cet homme qui était pourtant un ennemi.

« Gauche ! lança-t-elle. »

Aussitôt, Christianus éleva son arme vers le golem situé à la gauche d'Ariana et tira dans ses yeux, son cœur n'étant pas accessible au tireur sous cet angle. Les balles perforatrices créèrent des orbites dans la face du monstre. Ariana bondit pour se porter à la hauteur de la tête de la créature et tournoya en l'air, le décapitant de sa lame de lumière blanche. Elle commit l'erreur de reposer les pieds en restant face à la cible détruite. Un golem se dressait dans son dos et allait l'embrocher. Un tir retentit au même moment où Anthony surgit pour trancher le bras du golem. La créature aveugle et manchote ne put se défendre quand la lance de Lucifel lui transperça le cœur.

« Fais gaffe à tes arrières, dit simplement Anthony sans même se tourner vers Ariana. »

Ariana fit un tour d'horizon, Lucifel et Anthony n'avaient pas perdu leur temps de leur côté. Il ne restait plus que deux golems. Les vêtements d'Anthony étaient déchirés par endroits, signe d'un âpre combat. Le visage de Lucifel dégoulinait de sang, mais ses yeux conservaient l'esprit guerrier. Malgré les millénaires, il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités de combat.

D'un signe, Anthony donna l'ordre à Ariana de rester en retrait. Il échangea un regard avec Lucifel. Les deux combattants s'élancèrent en même temps, chacun sur une cible. Sa baguette à la main, Anthony produisit un nuage noir qui aveugla son adversaire. Il en profita pour venir lui trancher la jambe au niveau du genou et d'une impulsion magique, le fit tomber vers l'adversaire de Lucifel. L'ange s'était porté sur le côté. Le golem pivotait lentement vers lui. Quand l'adversaire de Tony le percuta dans son dos, il tomba en avant sur Lucifel. Ce dernier s'entoura d'une aura dorée, tenant sa lance vers le haut. Les deux golems s'empalèrent sur la lance et se réduisirent en miettes.

Ariana était impressionnée. Ils n'avaient jamais combattu ensemble et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur. Elle sentait que malgré ses progrès, elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Lucifel se précipita vers Irael. Près d'elle, Christianus avait rengainé son arme et examinait ses blessures plus en détail. L'agent du Vatican demanda immédiatement si le vieil ange pouvait la soigner.

« Je suis un combattant, mes connaissances médicales se limitent aux premiers soins, dit Lucifel. Je pense pouvoir la stabiliser le temps que nous sortions d'ici. Hermoni sera plus à même de la soigner. Christianus, je vous la confie.

-Ariana, tu l'aideras pour la transporter, ordonna Anthony.

-All right, acquiesça Ariana. »

Anthony rétrécit son épée et la rangea. Il suivit Lucifel qui s'approchait du piédestal. Le Crâne, imperturbable dans son expression cristalline malgré la bataille qui venait de se jouer sous ses orbites, semblait les regarder approcher.

« Cela fait douze milles ans que je n'ai pas revu ce Crâne, dit Lucifel. Douze milles ans que je l'ai caché ici. Que l'Atlantide a été détruite. Que nous avons choisi de devenir des traitres aux yeux de notre propre peuple pour protéger l'Humanité. Douze milles ans que je vis sans savoir si mes compagnons, mon frère, sont vivants. Que j'ignore si les Dæmons ont été vaincus. Maintenant je sais. Et cela m'attriste et m'emplit de joie en même temps. Une nouvelle guerre approche. Mais je vais revoir mes compagnons. Je vais revoir mon frère Satan. Et je sais que notre peuple continuera de vivre dans cette partie de l'univers par le biais de nos descendants. Même s'ils sont en parti humains, ils sont la dernière preuve qu'Atlantis a existé et s'est battue pour ce monde. Espérons que nous ne faisons pas tout ça pour aller vers la défaite.

-Et si c'était le cas ? Si nous devions perdre cette guerre ? Vous refuseriez de vous battre ? questionna Tony.

-Non, je me battrais quand même. Si je dois mourir, ce sera en combattant. Si les Dæmons doivent gagner, ils n'y arriveront pas sans difficulté. Je ferais tout pour les vaincre. Je leur ferais regretter d'avoir eu l'idée de vouloir coloniser notre système.

-Commençons par sécuriser ce Crâne. »

Lucifel prit le Crâne et suivit Anthony qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée de la salle. Ariana faisait léviter Irael à un mètre au dessus du sol. Christianus s'assurait qu'elle ne se cogne pas aux parois. Anthony regarda sa montre. Ils avaient mis presque vingt-quatre heures pour récupérer le Crâne. Le chemin du retour s'annonçait tout aussi long que l'allée. Ils ressortiraient juste à temps. Normalement.

« Nous venons de passer les vingt-quatre heures, dit Jeremy.

-Je sais, fit Erius. Ais confiance. Anthony Chaldo est le genre de personne a toujours allé au bout de sa mission. En cela, les Chaldo n'ont jamais été mis en défaut. Quitte à en mourir parfois.

-Ou à laisser mourir leurs coéquipiers

-Tu penses à Ariana, encore. C'est un agent IS, fais-lui confiance. Elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois et qu'elle-même le croit. Elle s'en rendra compte un jour. »

Jeremy resta silencieux, regardant vers le temple où se trouvait le passage dans lequel Ariana s'était engouffrée.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle, dit Erius.

-On a flirté, avoua Jeremy. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où vont mes sentiments pour elle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'est chère.

-Je vois. Et elle, sais-tu quels sont ses sentiments pour toi ?

-Elle m'a dit avant de venir ici qu'elle était amoureuse de son chef d'équipe. Elle s'en ait rendu compte trop tard, lorsqu'il a été tué.

-Alex. Je comprends mieux certaines choses.

-Quoi ?

-Je connaissais Alex depuis sa naissance. Je l'ai vu grandir, devenir le Corbeau et l'agent de la DE qu'il était. Je l'ai vu s'illuminer quand il s'est fiancé à Jane et plonger dans les ténèbres quand elle fut tuée en mission. Depuis, il s'était réfugié dans une forteresse affective dont personne ne semblait pouvoir venir à bout. Quand Ariana est arrivée, il a fait comme à son habitude depuis la mort de Jane : il a fait en sorte d'être méprisé pour qu'elle reste loin de lui. Mais Ariana, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter aux apparences. Et même si ça raison continuait de vouloir la porter loin de lui. Son cœur était déjà accroché. Quand à Alex, je voyais bien qu'il la regardait différemment. Dommage qu'il soit mort, Ariana et lui auraient mérité de vivre une belle histoire.

-Ariana est une amie. Même si c'est vrai que ça me plairait qu'elle devienne plus que ça. Je comprends sa peine. Si quelque chose doit se passer entre nous, tant mieux. Je saurais être patient. »

Mika Heinsler observait. Quelque chose le chiffonnait dans le comportement de Samus Denler. Il ne déléguait plus certaines tâches. Il avait rendu opaque les vitres entourant son bureau pour ne pas être vu. Heinsler pouvait tout de même voir au travers à l'aide de lunettes spéciales fournies par la DE. Le chef des services secrets du Vatican travaillait activement sur son ordinateur. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec les actions de la DE au Mexique. Heinsler ignorait ce qu'il s'y passait exactement mais c'était la priorité absolue de la DE.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes si intensément ? »

Heinsler se tourna vers un trentenaire souriant. Il s'appelait Ricardo Lopio.

« Rien de spécial, dit Heinsler.

-Bien, parce qu'il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, dit Ricardo. Rita et Luna nous attendent.

-Ah.

-Tu avais oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai eu pas mal de boulot. Et à vrai dire, j'en ais encore pas mal.

-Interdiction de te défiler. Tu sais que Luna tiens à déjeuner avec toi au moins une fois dans la semaine.

-J'ai jamais compris ça.

-Un truc de femme sûrement. Et si j'y vais seul, elle va m'en tenir pour responsable. Et franchement, elle me fait peur parfois, finit Ricardo, les yeux rieurs.

-D'accord, je viens. »

Heinsler posa ses lunettes sur son bureau en les laissant de sorte qu'elles continuent de regarder vers le bureau de Denler. Il activa discrètement la fonction enregistrement. Ça aurait paru bizarre qu'il saute le déjeuner prévue chaque mercredi avec Luna. Heinsler vivait en Italie depuis maintenant cinq ans. Quand il avait été choisi pour cette mission, il savait qu'elle durerait longtemps. Toute sa carrière peut-être. Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire, que quelqu'un devait le faire. Ces cinq années ne furent pas déplaisante malgré tout. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Ricardo. Et il avait rencontré Luna trois ans auparavant. Elle s'était installée avec lui un an plus tard. A cause de leurs métiers respectifs, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup en semaine. Luna avait donc décrété qu'ils déjeuneraient ensemble au moins une fois par semaine si faire se peut. Parfois, Ricardo et sa femme Rita se joignaient à eux.

Ils devaient retrouver leurs compagnes dans une brasserie. Elles étaient déjà là, discutant en dégustant des rafraîchissements. Les hommes embrassèrent chacun leur femme et s'assirent avec elle. Le déjeuner fut détendu, les discussions normales détendaient Heinsler, le coupant un peu de la réalité de son travail, de sa situation. Avec ses amis et Luna, il oubliait un tant soi peu qu'il était un espion infiltré au sein du Vatican. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Luna. Elle croyait qu'il était simplement dans la Garde Suisse, dans la logistique. Si elle savait la vérité, que ferait-elle ? Elle le quitterait peut-être. Elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il lui avait menti. Et puis, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était une chrétienne pratiquante. Si elle apprenait pour l'existence du monde de la Magie, Heinsler ignorait comment elle réagirait. Surtout si elle savait pour ses origines.

Mika Heinsler était né en Suisse allemande, dans une famille sorcière. Seulement, il n'hérita pas des dons de sa famille. Il était ce que les Sorciers appellent communément un cracmol : un enfant issu d'une lignée de sorciers mais ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique. Cela fut très dur pour lui étant jeune, car les autres enfants sorciers le rejetaient, l'insultant et se moquant continuellement de lui. Ses parents ne savaient pas quoi faire de lui. La seule personne qui ne démontra aucune gêne vis-à-vis de lui fut son oncle. Mario Heinsler était, il est vrai, un sorcier atypique. Il avait passé sa vie à voyager pour des raisons qu'il n'avoua jamais à personne. Sa famille ignorait tout de ses activités.

Il avait cessé de parcourir le monde quand Mika eut dix ans. Lors d'un accident qu'il refusa toujours de conter, il avait perdu l'usage d'un œil. La seule chose qu'il en disait, c'était qu'il en avait profité pour prendre sa retraite.

Un jour que des enfants lançaient des pierres sur Mika en le traitant de cracmol, Mario était intervenu et avait arrêté plusieurs pierres au vol à mains nues, ne servant pas de sa baguette. Il avait lancé un regard assassin aux enfants qui s'étaient enfuis.

« Tu vois, même sans magie, on peut agir, avait-il dit en se tournant vers son neveu. »

Mario prit son neveu sous son aile, lui enseignant à se défendre sans l'aide la magie. Mais surtout, Mika apprit à défendre les autres. Mario avait une façon de réfléchir très cartésienne, fait surprenant pour un sorcier. Il enseigna cette logique à Mika, lui apprenant à analyser chaque fait, à deviner les attentions de quelqu'un rien qu'à ses gestes. Quand Mika eut dix-sept ans, Mario lui apprit à tirer au pistolet. Mika passait ses vacances à s'entrainer au combat armé ou non avec son oncle. Il lui apprit même à conduire.

Et un jour, Mika posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des années. Mais maintenant, il savait que son oncle répondrait. Il voulait lui demander où il avait appris tout ça. Mais il choisit de poser la question différemment :

« Tu travaillais pour qui ?

-Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à me questionner là-dessus, avait sourit Mario. Il est temps que je te dise tout. J'ai travaillé trente ans pour une unité spéciale ultrasecrète. Tu connais l'ONS.

-L'Organisation des Nations Solaire, l'organisme moldu correspondant à la CIMS.

-Cette organisation possède des services secrets qui tentent d'empêcher les guerres de se déclencher. Et au sein de ces services secrets, il existe une division commandée à la fois par l'ONS et par la CIMS : la division ésotérique. J'étais de cette division, en tant qu'agent d'investigation spéciale. Cette division fait le mixe entre le monde moldu et le monde magique. Il y a des moldus, des sorciers et même des vampires travaillant ensemble. J'ai fait des missions dans le monde entier, de chaque côté.

-C'est lors d'une de ces missions que tu as perdu ton œil ?

-Oui. J'aurais pu continuer, me faire poser un nouvel œil. Mais je sentais qu'il valait mieux que je m'arrête là. J'ai refusé l'œil, et suis parti. Ils voulaient quand même me soigner mais j'ai dit que ça me ferait un souvenir. »

Mario Heinsler avait passé des heures à raconter certaines de ses aventures à son neveu. A la fin, Mika lui posa une nouvelle question :

« Comment on fait pour rentrer à la DE ? »

Mario avait gardé des contacts et il put faire entrer son neveu dans l'unité action. Mais rapidement, Mika démontra qu'il pouvait faire bien plus. Il allait devenir agent IS mais le Patron lui demanda s'il était volontaire pour une autre mission. Une mission où son intelligence et sa discrétion serait très utile. Mika accepta.

Quelques mois plus tard, il infiltrait la Garde Suisse et parvint à entrer dans les services secrets du Vatican…

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel du Mexique. Les quarante-huit heures allaient être bientôt écoulées. Jeremy devenait de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que le temps s'égrainait. Il regardait souvent vers Erius Sornas. Ce dernier paraissait si calme. Jeremy se souvint qu'il n'était pas humain. Et les Vampires étaient connus pour toujours gardé leur sang-froid. Certains n'hésitaient pas à dire qu'ils ne ressentaient tout simplement aucune émotion.

Erius Sornas se dirigea vers le temple. Jeremy lui emboita le pas. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à atteindre le sommet et poser les yeux sur l'entrée gardée par une équipe.

« Le délai arrive à son terme, dit Erius.

-Ils ont encore une heure, dit Jeremy. Ils peuvent y arriver.

-L'espoir est le premier pas vers la déception.

-Devise familiale ? demanda Jeremy.

-C'est Sébastien Chaldo qui m'a appris ça. Il ajoutait souvent, qu'il préférait être déçu que perdre espoir. »

L'heure s'écoula trop vite au goût de Jeremy.

« Il est l'heure, dit Erius. Condamnez l'entrée.

-Oui chef, acquiesça un de ses hommes en sortant sa baguette. »

L'agent allait abattre son sortilège sur l'entrée quand une sphère de lumière surgit de l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta juste devant Erius et la voix d'Ariana sa fit entendre, faisant bondir de joie le cœur de Jeremy dans sa poitrine.

« On arrive, ne condamnez pas l'entrée, dit-elle. Irael est blessée, demande évacuation médicale. »

Le Patronus s'estompa. Erius annula son dernier ordre d'un geste.

« On a eu raison de garder espoir, dit-il en se tournant vers Jeremy. Préparez un ATEF pour évacuation médicale, ordonna-t-il. »


	72. XVIII Yergo

**CHAPITRE XVIII : YERGO**

Une heure plus tard, Irael était allongée sur une civière, prête à être embarquée à bord de l'ATEF.

« Aussitôt que l'ATEF sera sorti de la zone, le médicomage utilisera un portoloin pour rentrer au quartier général, dit Erius à Ariana et Tony. Tout ira bien.

-Merci, fit Ariana. »

Lucifel se trouvait près de la jeune ange. Il avait vu tant des siens mourir ou être blessé que cela ne lui faisait plus grand-chose. Mais cette jeune femme représentait l'avenir des siens.

« Tu es une grande guerrière, dit-il. Ce sera un honneur de combattre avec toi à mes côtés.

-Merci Seigneur Lucifel, fit Irael. Je saurais me montrer digne de votre confiance. »

Lucifel s'éloigna. Christianus en profita pour s'approcher. Il s'accroupit près de la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour, dit-il. Je prierais pour ton rétablissement.

-Merci, sourit Irael. Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra. Je le souhaite.

-On doit y aller, dit le médicomage.

-Au revoir alors, conclut Christianus.

-Au revoir, répondit Irael. »

A regret, les mains de Christianus et d'Irael ne se séparèrent que quand la civière fut soulevée par les hommes de la DE.

Christianus regarda l'ATEF s'élever à la verticale. Et alors qu'il n'était qu'à vingt mètres d'altitude, un éclair frappa un des réacteurs. L'appareil partit en vrille. Le pilote faisait tout pour tenter de rétablir mais l'appareil allait vraisemblablement au crash. Christianus ne pouvait détacher les yeux. L'ATEF se rapprochait du sol et allait le percuter violemment quand une sorte de filet lumineux l'enserra et l'arrêta, à peine à deux mètres du sol. Le filet était généré par les baguettes d'Ariana, d'Anthony et de deux hommes de l'UA. Aux ordres d'Anthony, ils déposèrent doucement l'aéronef au sol. Les deux hommes de l'UA se chargèrent immédiatement de sécuriser le réacteur en le refroidissant à l'aide de courants glacés.

Christianus se précipita également. Il bondit dans l'appareil. Irael grimaçait mais elle était vivante. Le médicomage se remettait doucement de ses émotions à côté d'elle.

« Irael ! Tu vas bien ? demanda immédiatement Christianus.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, fit-elle faiblement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tout va bien, reste calme. Docteur, vous pouvez vous occuper d'elle ?

-Oui, ça ira, assura le médicomage. »

Christianus ressortit de l'ATEF. Il dit aux autres qu'Irael allait bien. Les agents de la DE se préoccupaient déjà de l'origine de l'éclair. Erius Sornas avait appelé ses équipes alors que l'aéronef était en train de tomber. Le point d'origine était connu mais Erius ordonna à ses équipes de faire attention en toutes directions.

« Les Dæmons nous attendaient, dit Lucifel. Il va falloir se battre pour ne pas qu'ils s'emparent du Crâne.

-Toutes mes équipes sont en positions défensives, dit Erius. S'ils voient ne serais-ce qu'une de leurs griffes, les Seigneurs de l'Oubli vont le sentir passer.

-Impossible de demander des renforts, fit Anthony. Il vaudrait mieux resserrer le dispositif pour que notre position soit plus facilement défendable. Nous devons prioritairement protéger le Crâne. »

Erius acquiesça et allait donner des ordres en ce sens quand une pluie d'éclairs noirs s'abattit autour d'eux. Plusieurs hommes de l'UA furent mis hors de combat.

« Repli sur ma position ! hurla Erius. »

Les hommes de l'UA effectuaient un tir de couverture pour permettre à leurs camarades de les rejoindre. Ariana, Tony, Christianus et Lucifel se joignaient à eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas de vu sur l'ennemi et les tirs se faisaient un peu au hasard. Erius organisa un cercle de défense autour de l'ATEF endommagé. Lucifel y avait placé le Crâne pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le combat.

Les éclairs cessèrent de tomber. Un étrange silence s'installa. Erius en profita pour réorganiser son dispositif de défense. Les silhouettes courbées des Seigneurs de l'Oubli sortirent lentement du couvert des arbres. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver à une cinquantaine de mètres des hommes de la DE. Quand un des Dæmons leva le bras, Erius fit signe à ses hommes d'attendre.

« Lucifel ! cracha le dæmon ayant levé le bras. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Le dæmon qui parlait avait le visage marqué d'une horrible balafre noire.

« On s'est déjà rencontré ? fit Lucifel. Pour moi, vous vous ressemblez tous. Quoique, je me souviendrais peut-être de cette cicatrice.

-Non, je ne l'avais pas à l'époque. Cette cicatrice, je la dois à un de ses sales humains, dit le dæmon. Mon nom est Yergo. »

Ariana se souvint de la bataille de Ziling Tso. Alastor avait touché un Seigneur de l'Oubli d'un sortilège cuisant. Et ce même Seigneur de l'Oubli l'avait tué aussitôt après.

Ariana sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle voulait venger Alastor. Quelque chose la retenait. Avant, elle se serait lancée à cœur perdu dans la bataille, se laissant aller à ses émotions et à sa fureur. Mais maintenant, elle avait appris à se contrôler, à réfléchir avant d'agir. Même si parfois elle se laissait encore guidé par ses émotions, elle savait qu'actuellement, ce ne serait pas la bonne solution. Cela mettrait en danger la mission mais surtout ses coéquipiers. Elle se baissa pour se dissimuler derrière la barricade de sorte de ne pas être vu de l'ennemi et souffla un bon coup pour rester calme.

« Je vois ici les humains qui étaient avec cet homme cette nuit là, continua le dæmon. Ils vont payer pour les souffrances que je subis depuis. »

Ariana sentait le regard écarlate du dæmon la transpercer. A côté d'elle, Anthony ricana.

« Ce n'était pas moi ce soir là, dit-il. C'était mon frère.

-Peu importe ! cracha Yergo. Il vous reste une chance de vous en sortir sans dégât. Remettez-nous le Crâne et vous vivrez encore quelques temps.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous attaquiez de nouveau Eden pour en faire votre monde, dit Lucifel. Car c'est ce que vous préparez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous préparez une guerre. C'est pour ça que vous vous en preniez aux artisans et chercheurs sorciers, vous vouliez déterminer comment les sorciers avaient évolué au cours des douze derniers millénaires. Quelles sont vos conclusions ?

-Eden et Tartare nous appartiendront. C'est inéluctable. Ce sera un peu plus dur, mais notre victoire est sûre.

-C'était déjà votre erreur autrefois, vous avez sous-estimé la force du genre humain. C'est pourquoi vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois encore.

-Nous verrons ça sur le champ de bataille. Donnez-moi le Crâne maintenant.

-Yergo, c'est bien ça ? Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons te le laisser.

-Je sais, sourit le dæmon d'un air mauvais. Je voulais vous l'entendre dire. Je vais avoir la satisfaction de vous tuer tous. »

Yergo poussa un cri guttural. Certains hommes de l'UA eurent un mouvement de recul mais aucun n'abandonna sa position. Ariana eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se força à rester calme. Elle se surprit, elle y arrivait, comme contre les golems. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette et de son pistolet. Elle était prête. Elle avait espéré la mort si souvent depuis la disparition d'Alex. La douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis était la pire, même le décès d'Alastor ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal. C'était comme si une partie d'elle lui avait été arrachée. Si elle n'avait pas eu ses amis autour d'elle et Sarah, elle aurait peut-être mis fin à tout ça, à sa souffrance. Mais elle savait maintenant, Alex n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se laisse aller. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se batte, qu'elle avance sans penser à reculer. Et puis, depuis l'épreuve du couloir dans le souterrain, un espoir étrange s'était ravivé dans son cœur. Quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait expliquer.

Les dæmons s'élancèrent sur les hommes de la DE. Ariana se redressa d'un coup. Son pistolet cracha du feu et du métal en direction des assaillants. Erius donna l'ordre de feu à volonté. Des éclairs et une pétarde infernale s'éleva de la position des défenseurs.

« Restez près d'Irael et du Crâne, ordonna Lucifel à Christianus.

-A vos ordres, fit l'agent du Vatican sans hésitation. »

Lucifel fit apparaître son trident. Il se tourna un instant vers Anthony. Ce dernier avait déjà son épée à la main. Erius s'approcha, dégainant sa rapière. Dans un même hurlement, ils bondirent vers les dæmons. L'ange, le vampire et l'humain cybernétisé ne démontrèrent aucune peur.

Ariana observait le combat qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ces trois guerriers possédaient un niveau hors normes. Ils arrivaient chacun à faire jeu égal avec les Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Ariana, consciente de ses limites, resta à organiser la défense ferme de l'épave de l'ATEF et du Crâne. Anthony enchaînait les coups d'épée dans toutes les directions, lançant parfois un sortilège avec puissance et précision. Il dressa un bouclier pour parer un éclair venant de sa droite. Dés que l'attaque cessa, Tony lança un fouet enflammé avec sa baguette qui vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville du dæmon. Il tira sur le fouet, amenant le dæmon jusqu'à lui. Il voulut abattre son épée sur lui lorsqu'il fut assez près, mais l'ennemi le bloqua à l'aide de ses griffes. Tony ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il frappa d'un premier coup de pied direct à l'abdomen et enchaîna avec un salto arrière pour lancer son second pied sous le menton de la créature. Aussitôt qu'il eut les pieds au sol, Tony dut lever son épée pour parer le coup de griffes d'un autre adversaire. Il contre-attaqua dans la foulée en effectuant un repulso.

Un troisième monstre arriva dans son dos et lui donna un coup de griffes qui le fit tomber par terre en déchirant ses vêtements. La peau artificielle était également touchée profondément, découvrant le corps cybermagique. Le dæmon fut surpris de ne pas avoir tué un humain du premier coup. Il ne bougea pas quand Tony se retourna au sol pour lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. Le dæmon s'effondra. Ne sachant pas si les Dæmons pouvaient vraiment mourir de cette façon, Tony s'approcha du corps avec prudence. Il était bel et bien mort.

Occupé à examiner le cadavre encore chaud, Anthony ne vit pas le dæmon arrivé dans son dos. Celui-ci allait lui arracher la tête d'un coup de griffes quand un trident se planta dans son crâne, l'arrêtant en pleine course. Tony se tourna pour voir le dæmon finir sa chute. Le trident disparut. Lucifel fit un léger signe de tête à l'adresse de Tony auquel ce dernier répondit.

Lucifel invoqua un autre trident et reprit le combat. Son arme tournoya au dessus de sa tête avant de s'abattre sur un seigneur de l'oubli. Ce dernier para le coup âprement, son visage difforme se déformant encore plus d'une grimace. Le dæmon écarta le trident sur le côté et cassa la distance le séparant de l'ange. Il frappa d'un puissant coup d'épaule qui poussa Lucifel en arrière. L'ange se laissa tomber en arrière et brisa sa chute d'une roulade. Il se réceptionna accroupis et fit apparaître un arc lumineux. La flèche fila vers l'ennemi mais ce dernier parvint à l'esquiver et avança. Un second trait vint se planter dans l'avant-bras que le monstre avait dressé en protection. Cela ne l'empêcha de continuer d'avancer inexorablement.

Le dæmon allait agresser de nouveau Lucifel quand il stoppa en plein mouvement. Sa tête bascula en avant et roula sur le sol. Le corps s'effondra ensuite. Anthony se tenait devant Lucifel. Un nouveau signe de tête et les deux combattants reprirent le cours de la bataille.

Erius jouait de la rapière avec vivacité et précision. Mais les dæmons n'étaient pas des adversaires faciles. Il se souvenait de sa précédente altercation avec ces créatures lors de l'opération de Ziling Tso. Après cela, et surtout après que ce dénommé Yergo ait laissé entendre qu'il y avait un lien passé entre le peuple Vampire et les Seigneurs de l'Oubli, Erius s'était rendu en Transylvanie, poser des questions à sa cousine. Assya Sornas dirigeait le clan Sornas depuis trois siècles maintenant. Elle s'était imposée en démontrant une force telle que personne ne lui soupçonnait. Elle prit la succession de son père et imposa ensuite des changements au niveau de la Nation Vampire elle-même. L'une des décisions qu'elle imposa fut de coopérer avec la DE. Avec le temps, des vampires y furent même intégrés.

Assya n'avait pas su répondre à son cousin. Flanqué de son fidèle Anton qui ne la quittait jamais, ils étaient allés rendre visite au père d'Assya. Ce dernier raconta qu'en des temps reculés, la jeune et balbutiante Nation Vampire s'allia à des créatures venues d'ailleurs. Ces créatures leur avaient promis du sang pour l'éternité. Les Vampires firent la guerre contre les Atlantes et les Eldars. Les Atlantes abandonnèrent la Terre. Seule une poignée resta. Personne ne sut comment, mais ce fut à cette époque que les humains appelés « sorciers » apparurent. La guerre tourna au désavantage des Seigneurs de l'Oubli. Les Vampires, sentant le vent tourné, décidèrent de rompre leur alliance. Les créatures furent repoussées au-delà des limites de la Terre par les Atlantes.

Ainsi, Erius avait appris la vérité sur le passé de son peuple. La Nation Vampire était autrefois allié des Dæmons. Mais les temps ont changé. Maintenant, les Vampires se battront aux côtés des peuples magiques et non-magiques du système solaire.

La fine lame de la rapière trouva le chemin du cou d'un dæmon. Du sang gicla alors qu'il s'écroulait. Erius allait se lancer sur un autre adversaire quand un cri retentit. Des coups de feu résonnèrent et un hurlement de douleur. Le premier cri venait d'Ariana quand au hurlement de douleur, ce devait être Christianus. Erius se tourna vers l'épave de l'ATEF et vit certains des ses hommes gisant sur le sol.


	73. XIX Echecs

**CHAPITRE XIX : ECHECS**

Ariana organisait l'appui. Elle donnait les ordres de tirs aux hommes de l'UA placés en défense ferme. Derrière elle, près de l'ATEF, Christianus assurait la garde du Crâne et d'Irael son arme au poing. Ariana observait aussi toujours les différents combats de Lucifel, Anthony et Erius avec intérêt. Chacun d'eux l'impressionnait. Elle se savait encore loin de ce niveau.

Elle entendit un cri venant de l'autre côté. Un homme annonçait un contact. Ariana se précipita, contournant l'ATEF. Les tirs avaient cessé pendant son déplacement. Elle découvrit avec horreur trois dæmons juchés sur les corps des hommes de l'UA. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle décocha un Avada Kedavra qui ne rencontra malheureusement que du vide car le dæmon ciblé l'évita. Un ennemi en profita pour entrer dans sa garde et la percuta d'un puissant uppercut. Il enchaîna en tendant sa main griffue vers elle. Ariana fut soulevée du sol et passa au dessus de l'aéronef pour atterrir brutalement de l'autre côté, face à un Christianus surpris. Un dæmon monta sur le toit de l'ATEF, les deux autres passant chacun par un côté pour le contourner en éliminant au passage les hommes de l'UA avec une facilité déconcertante.

Christianus aligna ses organes de visé sur un des monstres. Ariana eut à peine le temps de lui crier de faire attention que celui venant par le toit lui tomba dessus, brisant le bras de l'agent du Vatican qui hurla de douleur. Le dæmon saisit Christianus à la gorge. Ariana leva sa baguette mais un autre ennemi lui arracha des mains avant de la broyer. La jeune femme voulut donc lever son pistolet mais le résultat fut le même.

Ariana fut plaqué au sol sans ménagement. Elle put quand même lever les yeux vers celui qui tenait Christianus en son pouvoir, elle reconnut Yergo.

« Vous êtes plus forts qu'avant, dit-il. Mais vous n'êtes toujours que des insectes comparés à nous. Sans les Atlantes, votre civilisation aurait déjà disparu. Vous seriez à votre place, nous servant de nourriture et d'esclave.

-Nous ne disparaîtrons pas sans combattre, cracha Ariana.

-Alors, il y aura la guerre. Une guerre que vous ne pourrez gagner et qui ravagera votre monde. Et à la fin, il nous appartiendra.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-Tout vos alliés seront détruits.

-Alors commence par moi ! lança Erius en se jetant sur Yergo. »

La rapière d'Erius vint entailler la partie marquée du visage de Yergo. Ce dernier grogna de douleur, il lâcha Christianus, le laissant choir sur le sol. Erius allait enchaîner avec un second coup mais Yergo fut plus rapide, il entra dans la garde du vampire et le sécha d'un coup de coude au creux de l'estomac. Un éclair jaillit des griffes du dæmon et traversa l'abdomen d'Erius, du sang et de la chair se répandit. En silence, Erius s'effondra.

« Les vampires, cracha Yergo. Vous êtes vraiment des opportunistes. Je sais que vous reviendrez de notre côté. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de palabrer. »

Yergo se tourna vers l'ATEF et y entra. Irael, toujours couchée sur la civière, et le médicomage le regardèrent avec effroi. Irael savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre un tel adversaire dans son état actuel. Yergo leur accorda à peine un regard. Il se pencha sur le Crâne et s'en saisit. Sans perdre plus de temps, il ressortit de l'aéronef. Il se jucha sur un muret, leva le Crâne au dessus de sa tête et poussa un cri guttural. Les combats cessèrent une seconde. Et avant que Lucifel et Anthony puissent réagir, les dæmons rejoignirent Yergo.

Yergo eut un sourire vainqueur serti de crocs. Les dæmons s'entourèrent d'une volute noire et s'envolèrent sous les yeux impuissants des agents de la DE et de Lucifel.

Le pouvoir en place empêchant les déplacements magiques et les communications se dissipa aussitôt que les dæmons furent parti. Ariana se précipita sur Erius.

« Erius, fit-elle.

-Ça ira Ariana, grogna le vampire. Ce n'est pas une blessure mortelle pour moi. Je vais juste mettre quelques jours à m'en remettre. Occupe-toi de Christianus. »

Christianus essayait de se redresser. Ariana vint l'aider. Elle examina son bras et appela le médicomage. Ce dernier dit que ce n'était rien de grave et d'un coup de baguette, il ressoudât les os et pansa les plaies. Christianus jeta un regard dans l'ATEF pour constater qu'Irael allait bien. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Alors nous avons perdu, dit l'agent du Vatican en se tournant de nouveau vers Ariana.

-Cette fois encore, soupira Ariana en baissant les yeux. Quoi qu'on fasse, ils gagnent. Peut-être que Yergo a raison, nous serons vaincu en cas de guerre.

-Cela ne change rien, nous ferons face, dit Lucifel.

-Oui, vous avez raison, acquiesça Ariana. Nous ferons face. Mais vaincrons-nous ?

-Je l'ignore agent Potter. Je l'ignore. »

Anthony organisa le pont sanitaire avec la base militaire réquisitionnée par la DE. Les blessés furent évacués rapidement. Irael était parmi eux. Les ATEF revinrent après s'occuper des morts. Erius avait refusé d'être évacué, il voulait rester jusqu'au bout près de ses hommes tombés au combat. Il allait écrire à leurs familles, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire la vérité sur la mort de ses hommes courageux. Une injustice mais qui servait à la préservation de leur monde. Peut-être un jour, il pourrait dire la vérité.

Le dernier ATEF allait partir. A son bord se trouvait déjà Ariana, Erius et Christianus. Lucifel embrassait du regard la cité où il avait passé douze millénaires. C'était chez lui. Cette cité en ruine, c'était son foyer. Mais il devait partir. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'aéronef. Anthony l'attendait au pied de la rampe d'embarquement. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, la rampe se ferma et l'ATEF décolla.

Le débriefing de la mission au Mexique dura un long moment. Ariana n'arrêtait pas de se demander quand elle pourrait s'en aller, retrouver sa fille qui lui manquait. Fallait-il aussi longtemps pour dire l'essentiel : la mission était un échec.

« Seigneur Lucifel, dit le Patron. Votre peuple a été heureux d'apprendre que vous étiez toujours en vie. Votre frère est actuellement en route pour la Terre.

-Merci, fit Lucifel. Et Irael ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Hermoni s'occupe d'elle. Il est devenu évident que nos équipes médicales vont devoir se former aux soins sur les Anges. Hermoni a déjà prévu de s'en occuper. Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera ensuite ?

-La guerre devient inévitable. Les Dæmons la souhaitent. J'ai appris que le monde était divisé en deux, le monde magique et le monde non-magique. Cela ne doit pas durer.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. L'Humanité non magique n'est pas encore prête pour connaître l'existence du monde magique. »

Lucifel n'ajouta rien. Il ignorait encore trop de choses sur le monde tel qu'il était au 25ème siècle. Pour le moment, seul lui importait de retrouver les siens et de préparer la guerre.

Le Patron se tourna ensuite vers Christianus.

« Agent Féndès, l'agent Chaldo et l'agent Potter ont demandé à ce que vous soyez relâché sans qu'aucun sort d'amnésie ne vous soit appliqué. Je vais prendre en compte cette demande. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Je vais faire mon rapport à Denler, répondit Christianus. Le Vatican doit savoir pour cette menace. De plus, ils doivent comprendre que les Sorciers ne sont pas notre ennemi.

-Denler risque de vous mettre sur la touche.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais je ne peux rester sans rien faire.

-Je comprends. Nous allons vous fournir un moyen de nous contacter au cas où. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas en parler.

-Cela va de soi. Avant de partir, je souhaiterais rendre visite à Irael si c'est possible.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Agent Potter, pouvez-vous le guider. Et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous après. Je pense que vous vous languissez de votre fille.

-Merci Patron, fit Ariana. »

Lucifel leur emboita le pas. Le Patron resta seul avec Anthony Chaldo.

« Cette mission fut lourde psychologiquement, dit Anthony. Mais Ariana a tenu bon, elle est plus forte qu'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord. Et puis, elle a enfin réussi à passer au-delà de la mort d'Alex.

-Très bien, c'est déjà ça. Quelle est votre évaluation de la situation après cette mission ?

-Je pense comme Lucifel. Ce sera bientôt la guerre. Et tant que le monde est divisé, nous ne pourrons gagner.

-Je vois. Vous pouvez y aller. Je crois que votre sœur souhaite vous voir pour réparer votre corps.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une voiture, sourit Anthony. »

« Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? fit le Patron.

-Que nous allons droit vers une guerre ? répondit une voix féminine par le visiophone. J'espérais que vous parviendriez à l'empêcher. Mais oui, cela semblait évident.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Nous préparer au choc. En espérant que l'Humanité voit au-delà de son passé et de ses préjugés. Quoi qu'il arrive, tout dépendra de nos actions.

-De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

-De notre salut, de notre existence, de notre civilisation. L'avenir du Système Solaire ne dépend que de nos actions. »

Yergo se rendit au quartier général de la secte du Serpent Blanc. Ses ordres étaient d'utiliser ces sorciers pour atteindre les buts fixés. Malgré tout, il ne supportait pas la proximité de ces créatures et aurait volontiers dévoré leurs âmes. Mais il avait besoin d'eux. Pour le moment.

Yergo, le Crâne entre les mains, suivit Ramus Owali jusqu'à la pièce où était entreposé les autres Crânes récupérés par la secte au cours des trois derniers siècles. La lourde porte d'acier était gardée. Tous s'inclinèrent avec respect, et sûrement aussi de la crainte, au passage de Yergo. Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux écarlates du dæmon le ravit. Et pourtant il n'était pas entièrement satisfait. Il y avait treize piédestaux dans la pièce, mais quand il posa le Crâne récupéré au Mexique, trois demeuraient vides. La DE en possédait un, et les Atlantes conservait le Maître-Crâne en leur possession. Le dernier Crâne se trouvant encore dans la nature ne serait pas facile à récupérer. Après, la guerre pourrait enfin commencer. Et cette fois-ci, ce système leur appartiendrait.

Samus Denler avait écouté avec attention le rapport de Christianus Féndès. Il ressentit une pointe de déception en se rendant compte que celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses meilleurs agents ne voyait plus les Sorciers comme des ennemis ou un blasphème. Au contraire, il ressentait de l'amitié pour certains d'entre eux. Et en évoquant l'ange Irael, une lueur apparaissait dans les yeux de l'agent.

Denler donna congé à Christianus. Il appela dans la foulée le cardinal Nova.

« Monseigneur, l'agent Féndès est revenu, annonça-t-il. Je viens de le débriefer. Je pense que nous avons un problème. L'agent Féndès est compromis.

-C'est déjà ce que nous redoutions après l'affaire de Londres, dit le cardinal Nova. Nous allons devoir nous passer de ses services.

-Je vais le mettre sur la touche. Il ne nuira pas à nos projets.

-Et pour la réunion de l'Inquisition.

-C'est en cours monseigneur. Nous serons tous réunis demain. »

Satan fut, aussitôt atterri, amené au quartier général de la DE. Il retrouva Lucifel en discussion avec Hermoni et Abbadona dans les couloirs. Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment sans rien se dire et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Heureux de te revoir mon frère, fit Satan.

-Moi de même Satan, répondit Lucifel. J'aurais tout de même préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances. J'en parlais avec Hermoni et Abbadona. Nous allons droit vers une nouvelle guerre.

-Shemhazai le pense aussi. Il prend contact avec les différents gouvernements indépendant de Mars pour organiser une coalition militaire de défense de la planète. Mais la séparation des Normaux et des Sorciers n'arrange rien.

-Nous ne pouvons interférer là-dedans, dit Abbadona. Le problème est ancien et cette séparation est solidement ancrée dans le mode de vie des humains. Nous allons devoir faire avec pour le moment. Mais l'Humanité nous a déjà surpris par le passé et le temps a passé. Ayons confiance. »

Ariana passa deux jours complets avec Sarah. La fillette apprécia grandement de passer du temps avec sa mère. Elle lui avait manquée. Ariana faisait tout pour rester souriante avec Sarah. Quand elle pensait à cette guerre qui menaçait d'éclater prochainement, elle avait peur pour sa fille. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli lui avaient paru invincibles. Malgré qu'ils avaient jeté toutes leur force dans la bataille, ces Dæmons étaient parvenus à s'emparer du Crâne. Yergo disait-il la vérité ? L'Humanité était-elle condamné à l'oubli ?

Elle s'efforçait de penser à quelque chose de plus agréable. Et souvent, ce fut le visage d'Alex, sa voix, sa chaleur, qui lui rendait le sourire. Elle avait toujours de la peine de l'avoir perdu. Mais autre chose était là en plus. Elle ignorait quoi, mais cette ignorance ne lui faisait pas peur.

Au contraire…

**FIN**

Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli sont-ils invincibles ? Je commence à le croire. Le monde brûlera dans les flammes infernales de leur ambition. Leur puissance incommensurable nous balayera bientôt. Que dirais-tu si tu étais là ? Ne jamais abandonner même quand la fin est proche et inévitable. Alors nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Car, de toute façon, elle sera notre seul échappatoire.

Ainsi, la guerre embrasera le système solaire. Les Humains, Sorciers et Moldus, arriveront-ils à se battre ensemble ? Tu l'aurais voulu. Tout en sachant que ce serait difficile. Tu aurais tout fait pour. Mais tu n'es plus là. C'est donc à moi de le faire, de reprendre le flambeau. Bientôt tout sera révéler, dans la Lumière de la Guerre…

Prochainement :

**SECOND CYCLE**

_Dans la Lumière de la Guerre_

**ARIANA POTTER**

Et

Le Serment des Eldars

_Ais-je oublié ?_


	74. Bonus

**ARIANA POTTER**

_Bonus : la petite interview de Juste Alapage_

Bonjour à tous fans de fanfictions (pléonasme ?). Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Non ! (Bouh !) Je suis Juste Alapage, journaliste à la Chronique des Fanfiction. Après des mois d'absence où j'ai dû combattre dans les méandres du web. Combattre quoi me demanderez-vous ? Et bien… moi-même je ne sais pas.^^

Enfin bref, l'important c'est que je sois revenu, fidèle au poste pour vous livrer une nouvelle interview d'un auteur de fanfiction. Et pour le coup, c'est de nouveau snakeBZH qui va subir mon interrogatoire musclé. Quoi ? Non monsieur snake, pas sur la tête ! Promis, je ne le ferais plus.

· **Just Alapage **: Bonjour snake, heureux de te revoir.

· **Snake **: De même Just.

· **JA** : Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne s'est pas revu. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ta vie privée et professionnelle, donc nous allons tout de suite passer au sujet de cette interview : tes fanfictions. Avant de parler plus particulièrement d'« Ariana Potter », parlons déjà de tes autres récits en cours. Tu as deux histoires en cours qui sont plus ou moins en hiatus : « Wizards War » (Harry Potter) et « Noir et Blanc » (Naruto). Cela fait des mois qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux chapitres.

· **Snake **: Ça sent le reproche ça.

· **JA** : Mais non ! Que vas-tu imaginer ?

· **Snake** : Mouais. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Je m'en excuse auprès des lecteurs. Mais dernièrement, j'ai beaucoup ralenti. Je connais une période creuse d'inspiration qui fait que je n'arrive même pas à assurer un chapitre par semaine pour « Ariana Potter » comme je voudrais le faire. Mais hiatus ne veut pas dire que je les ais abandonnées. Loin de là. Je compte bien les continuer dés que faire ce peut.

· **JA** : « Ariana Potter » est donc une de tes dernières fanfictions Harry Potter appartenant à ta compilation Dark World. L'autre étant « L'Ankou », diptyque se déroulant au 16ème siècle et mettant en scène les pirates du navire sorciers du même nom. Beaucoup de lecteurs n'ont pas compris le lien avec Harry Potter d'une part, et avec tes autres récits Dark World.

· **Snak**e : C'est vrai que le lien n'est pas évident. Et pourtant il existe. Pour Harry Potter, il y a les sorciers avec des baguettes. Pour ce qui est de Dark World, il y a des éléments venant de mes autres histoires Dark World comme les Dragoniars, les Vampires (sous-utilisés dans Harry Potter il est vrai),… Mais c'est surtout le lien avec « Ariana Potter » qui est dévoilé à la fin de « Les Secrets de l'Ankou » qui fait le lien. Ainsi que certains passages d' « Ariana Potter » où l'Ankou est évoqué. Certains de mes lecteurs assidus (je pense particulièrement à Yeldi, phoenix1201 et Cyana Williams) ont deviné ce lien avant cette révélation à la fin du diptyque. Et maintenant, ils attendent d'en voir le résultat.

· **JA** : Très bien. Donc, maintenant on attend. Maintenant, parlons d' « Ariana Potter ». Le premier cycle vient de se conclure et le second est annoncé. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ça sent la poudre cette histoire !

· **Snake** : Tu me piques mes répliques maintenant ! Enfin, c'est vrai que la fin du premier cycle n'augure rien de bon pour la suite. Comme le titre du second cycle le suggère, la guerre approche. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et leurs alliés du Serpent Blanc menacent plus que jamais le système solaire. Je ne peux en dire plus sur ce qui va se passer dans ce second cycle qui comptera, comme le premier, cinq épisodes. Tout ce que je peux avouer, c'est qu'il y aura pas mal de surprises, de retournements de situation, de morts et de combats. Mais bon, c'est la guerre. Est-ce qu'Ariana et Anthony arriveront à enrayer la menace ? Telle est la question.

· **JA** : La grosse surprise de ce premier cycle, retournement de situation qui a fait réagir tes lecteurs durant un bon moment (certains continuant à en parler dans les commentaires sur les chapitres suivants), c'est la mort d'un des personnages principaux, à savoir : Alexandre Chaldo. Que peux-tu nous dire la-dessus ?

· **Snake **: Je sens que des dizaines d'yeux sont braqués sur ma réponse. L'idée de faire mourir Alexandre, j'y pensais depuis longtemps déjà, avant même de commencer l'écriture du premier épisode. Mais jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Ce ne fut pas une décision facile à prendre car faire mourir un personnage important est toujours difficile. D'autant plus quand il s'agit d'un personnage principal. C'est comme perdre un de ses enfants. J'ai réfléchi durant des heures, imaginant les futurs épisodes de la série avec et sans Alexandre. Et il m'ait apparu que j'avais plus de possibilités sans lui. Surtout qu'ainsi, Ariana, qui est l'héroïne ne l'oublions pas, va prendre de l'importance. Elle a perdu de nouveau celui qu'elle aime, son cœur va s'endurcir pour les prochaines épreuves qu'elle va connaître. Je dois avouer que ce ne fut pas difficile d'imaginer l'état d'esprit d'Ariana après la mort d'Alex, comme je l'ai dit, c'est comme perdre un de ses enfants.

· **JA** : Certains ont émis l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas mort.

· **Snake **: je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je dirais à mes lecteurs simplement : vous saurez tout quand la dernière ligne sera écrite.

· **JA** : Sadique ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas poser d'autres questions il me semble. Ce serait révéler certains des points importants de ce second cycle.

· **Snake** : Oui, et le suspense est important dans mes récits.

· **JA** : Par contre, je me dois de poser une question pour tous ceux qui suivent avec intérêt Dark World. Tu as annoncé il y a pas mal de temps maintenant qu'il y aurait une seconde saison des aventures du Corbeau. Où en est le projet et quand pourrons-nous découvrir cette nouvelle saison ?

· **Snake** : Question difficile. Je n'ai pas commencé à écrire cette seconde saison, j'attends de finir « Ariana Potter » pour véritablement me lancer sur la suite du Corbeau. Tout ce que je peux dire sur cette suite, c'est qu'elle se passera durant la seconde guerre contre Voldemort (donc, contemporaine de l'action des trois derniers volumes de la saga Harry Potter). Le Livre VII s'appellera : « Les Flammes du Phénix ». Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment.

· **JA** : Merci pour tout snake. Et à bientôt.

· **Snake** : Kenavo.

Snake me sert la main. Il met ensuite son index et son majeur sur son front et disparait d'un coup. Je crois qu'il faut que je change de marque de verveine-menthe !


End file.
